Quédate Conmigo
by Muffliat0
Summary: [AU] Acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quiere y desea, ahora tendrá que recuperar todo lo que una vez tuvo, y alejó de su vida porque no quería tener nada que les uniera, con una boda próxima y una familia perfecta, Draco jugará todo a nada, por que ella se quede con él.
1. Decisiones

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Yo no tengo llenadera; lo sé mi madre ya me lo ha dicho demasiadas veces en mi vida, pero no puedo evitarlo, así que aquí estoy, con ésta historia que comenzó a surgir un 23 de Marzo de 2016, y como ya lo he dicho, si no comienzo a publicar todo lo que tengo, perderé el interés y dejaré de hacerlo eventualmente, escribir y todo, así que me motivo.

Es un AU, no me gustan mucho, pero a veces las ideas vienen de esa forma, así que bueno, les dejo el primer capítulo, espero que le den una oportunidad, cualquier cosa, no duden en decirla, muchas gracias por todo.

* * *

 _ **Quédate conmigo.**_

Observó el agua caer por un instante. La melodía que sonaba en el fondo lo había envuelto en una extraña sensación de familiaridad, él siempre elegía la música clásica como música predilecta, porque era difícil relacionarla con alguien, no muy imposible, pero raro e inusual.

La voz masculina con esa canción en particular lo remontaba a hacía años atrás. Había elegido mal al dejar la radio en lugar de su reproductor musical, recordaba los labios rosas y la voz femenina a dúo con esa voz masculina que siempre sonaba en su lista de reproducción, lo que más le afectaba, era la forma en que la cantaba para él, la manera en que lo miraba invitándolo, incitándolo.

El cabello rubio se esparció por el agua, se talló el rostro y suspiró aliviado cuando la canción terminó, ese día había tenido una reunión importante y no quería que nada perturbara sus pensamientos, necesitaba concentrarse plenamente para pensar en todo lo que le habían dicho, de eso dependía su futuro, no obstante, se estaba arreglando para acompañar a uno de sus nuevos amigos a su especial despedida de soltero, había escuchado mucho de Theodore Nott, pero apenas lo conocía, a pesar de todo, se estaban llevando bien, aun así, tenían muchas cosas que no sabían el uno del otro.

Se puso unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa gris oscuro, se arregló el cabello y se colocó la loción que por contrato, estaba obligado a usar, se colocó sus lustrosos zapatos y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación. La vio sentada en el lujoso sofá blanco, con su ajustado vestido a lápiz color uva, su larga cabellera negra sujeta en un peinado sofisticado y sus labios de un color suave, contrastando con sus ojos verdes brillantes, lo último que le faltaba.

—Ya no hay nada en mi agenda, Astoria.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que te dijeron en la tarde, Draco.

—Ya lo pensé, aceptaré.

—Así de simple, cuando hace una semana te quejabas de venderte al mejor postor.

—Es mi futuro, _nuestro futuro,_ y lo sabes, hay más de una persona detrás, que mantiene a sus hijos, que paga sus casas con lo que les pagamos, llámalo... Un trato justo, vendí mi alma a satanás hace mucho.

—Al menos piensas en los demás al esclavizarte en un contrato por cinco años, con una posibilidad de duplicar el periodo.

—Soy un amor, lo sé –soltó sarcástico.

—No deberás excederte esta noche y lo sabes.

—Sí, _mamá._

Salió de la habitación de hotel, hacía nueve años había dejado de vivir en Londres, de hecho, había dejado el país y se había quedado en Los Ángeles, sólo regresaba por contratos, pero no estaba más de un mes en el lugar, no quería, no le gustaba ese lugar.

Condujo su auto rentado hasta el bar en una zona costosa de la ciudad, el enorme letrero de luces de neón le indicaron que estaba en el sitio correcto, aparcó y entró por la puerta que Blaise le había indicado. Era un lugar bastante amplio, el privado que tenían era el más exclusivo, ninguna ventana cerca, eso evitaba a los paparazis. Normalmente, él se sentaría hacia la entrada, pero no quería, así que le dio la espalda al mundo, observando el privado aún vacío.

Pidió solamente un agua mineral, nunca había sido de reglas, pero esa noche se disponía a comportarse lo mejor posible, no conocía tan bien a esos tipos, y no quería ninguna clase de escándalos en Inglaterra.

oOo

La mujer golpeó la mesa completamente furiosa, sus ojos verdes normalmente cálidos, estaban fríos por la furia, observó el encabezado y la foto de la primera plana, era él, la fiesta de anoche, se le había salido completamente de control.

—Te pedí, que no te excedieras, Draco, el contrato se suponía que deberías firmar hoy...

—Aún no es la hora.

—Ya sé que aún no es la hora, soy quien lleva tu maldita agenda ¿recuerdas? –Bramó –dijiste que sólo tomarías lo que te hiciera ver educado, el mensaje que me enviaste a las 12:00AM dice decía que solo tomarías agua mineral ¡qué mierda de agua mineral venden en ese bar!

— ¡Ya lo sé! No necesitas regañarme, no eres mi madre, Astoria, ni a ella le permito que me hable así, a nadie se lo permito, y es mejor que te controles, antes de que termines en la calle.

— ¿Qué cambió tan de pronto? –Suplicó –Draco, en cuestión de dos horas –le mostró el periódico – ¿en qué momento el agua mineral se volvió vodka?

—No quiero hablar de eso –soltó.

—No es necesario que me corras –se quitó audífono, le regresó el celular y avanzó al perchero por su abrigo.

—Vas a irte –gruñó.

—Sabes la razón por la que seguía a tu lado, pero me las arreglaré, ahorré lo suficiente para el bebé.

—Katherine va a matarte si sabes que renunciaste, Astoria, tienen a un bebé en camino.

—Por supuesto que lo sé –se burló –mi novia está entusiasmada por la idea, no me lo recuerdes.

—Ella estaba ahí –soltó sin ánimo.

oOo

 _Las risas provenían de sus espaldas, eran de mujeres, así que no podían ser sus acompañantes, se suponía que podía y había una promesa implícita en que habría mujeres, pero era demasiado temprano para que llegaran, porque incluso ellos aún no llegaban, del todo._

 _Blaise Zabini fue la segunda persona en unirse, de amigos o contactos ingleses, él era el más antiguo, habían trabajado juntos en los inicios de Draco y del mismo Blaise, pero con el tiempo, se habían separado y Draco había contratado a Astoria como su asistente personal._

— _Llegas temprano, algo que no se te ha pegado de los norteamericanos –bromeó Zabini._

— _Cierto, algunas cosas siguen ahí, otras no –fingió una sonrisa y pidió otra agua mineral._

— _Un vodka –pidió Blaise –para iniciar bien la noche._

 _La charla comenzó bastante floja, pero resultó que seguían teniendo ciertas cosas en común, así que se hizo menos pesado el rato._

— _Oh no –interrumpió Blaise a Draco, pero él no volteó a ver de qué se trataba, la curiosidad no era lo suyo –tú no puedes estar aquí, así que lo mejor es que te vayas._

— _¿Por qué no puedo estar aquí, Zabini? –la voz femenina y ese bonito acento inglés lo reconoció, así que sus hombros se tensaron de inmediato._

— _Porque sin duda arruinarás nuestra diversión._

— _¿Por qué tendría que arruinarla? –bromeó y se inclinó a saludarlo besando su mejilla._

— _Por qué tu presencia lo haría ¿cierto, amigo?_

— _Ella no tiene por qué irse –habló Draco, la chica pelirroja volteo a verlo, el ceño de diversión se volvió en una mueca confundida, por supuesto, debería sonar más americano que inglés ahora._

— _¿Es Draco Malfoy? –Interrogó la chica del privado contiguo, asomándose y zarandeándola un poco –escuche que estaría aquí por dos fechas –chilló emocionada._

— _Creo que Blaise tiene razón, Ginny –argumentó la castaña junto a la pelirroja._

— _¿Por qué? –elevó una ceja._

— _¿Es una despedida de soltero? –Interrogó y los dos hombres asintieron –no tiene chiste que los novios, diagonal, prometidos, pasen sus despedidas de solteros en privados contiguos, matarían la diversión –sonrío la chica –y te he preparado la mejor noche de todas, te vas a olvidar que estás a semanas de casarte con Theodore Nott._

— _¿Qué dices, Gin? ¿Contratamos a Draco para tu boda? –bromeó Blaise._

— _En realidad... Bueno, ya hemos contratado a alguien –se encogió de hombros._

— _Es la manera educada de decirme que en nueve años, sigue sin gustarte mi música ¿cierto?_

— _Ahm..._

— _¿Es que se conocen? –Indagó con curiosidad la castaña –porque Ginny jamás te ha mencionado nunca, y créeme, somos un club de fans, y la única que no te escucha, es ella._

— _Puedo imaginarlo –sonrío de lado._

 _Se puso de pie y salió del pequeño privado para colocarse frente a ella, pero se detuvo al ver a Theodore Nott llegar hasta ellos._

— _No sabía que eras parte de mi sorpresa de despedida de soltero, sin duda me encanta, gracias, Blaise –le sonrió y besó a su prometida._

— _Realmente hemos coincidido en el lugar –sonrío ella –Blaise sugiere que me vaya._

— _Nada de eso, podemos pasarla bien los dos y..._

— _No sería divertido –se quejó la castaña._

— _Para nosotros sí, solemos pasarla bastante bien._

— _Jugando twist y monopoli, Theo, claro –se burló la amiga de Ginevra._

— _Draco, decidiste unirte._

— _Sí –se encogió de hombros._

— _¿Tú sabías que tu novia y él se conocían? –interrogó la amiga entremetida._

— _No, ¿en serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes, Lavander?_

— _Me enteré recién, como tú._

— _Es raro, no le gusta tu música, sin ofender._

— _Ya me lo había dicho –negó Draco._

— _¿Cómo es que se conocieron? –interrogó Theo._

— _Es una larga historia –intervino la pelirroja y agradeció cuando su móvil sonó, se disculpó y se alejó, un minuto después regresó._

— _¿Ocurre algo? Estás un poco... Ansiosa._

— _Tengo que irme, Ash –contestó._

— _¿Ocurre algo con Ash?_

— _Lo mismo, es sólo que quiere que esté ahí, a su lado, sin moverme, no soporta la influenza sin mí, no sé de quién lo ha sacado –bromeó._

— _¿No quieres que vaya contigo?_

— _No, nos veremos mañana, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar y planear para la boda._

— _Si es que Ash nos deja –bromeó Theo._

— _Tendrá, así tenga que cargarle en la espalda._

 _Se despidió de un beso de todos, menos de él, a él sólo le estrechó un segundo la mano y se alejó, Theo le acompaño y regreso después de unos minutos._

— _Lo siento, Ash ha estado enfermándose bastante seguido últimamente._

— _¿Ash? –interrogó Draco._

— _Sí, pero así son los "_ _hijos"_ _–se encogió de hombros._

— _Te veo muy tranquilo –soltó Draco y ordenó un vodka._

— _Bueno, próximamente, conocí a Ginevra cuando recién tenía a Ash, les he cuidado desde entonces._

— _¿Qué edad tiene? –interrogó por casualidad._

— _Ocho años –informó._

 _La quijada de Draco se tensó aún más, así que "_ _Ash",_ _tenía bastante curiosidad de conocerla, sabía qué hacía nueve años había sido bastante descortés con Ginevra, por no decir un maldito hijo de puta, nunca debió pensar, que Ginevra sería capaz de hacer lo que le había ordenado._

 _Tenía una hija, de ocho años. De nombre "_ _Ash"._

oOo

— ¿Cómo que ella estaba ahí? –elevó una ceja.

— ¿Sabes quién es la prometida de mi nuevo colaborador y _amigo_? –Se burló –Ginevra Weasley –goleó la mesa lleno de frustración.

— ¿Tú ex novia Ginevra? –soltó la mujer abriendo los ojos.

—Me enteré de un par de cosas por la madrugada, no sólo de eso.

— ¿Qué más? –avanzó hasta él y le quitó la botella.

— ¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté cuando te contraté antes de irme a Los Ángeles?

—Por supuesto que sí –se cruzó de brazos.

—No te dije todo, digamos que ella me dijo que... Estaba embarazada, hablamos, o yo hablé, mejor dicho, y le pedí que se deshiciera del problema, le di dinero para ello.

—Por eso terminaron.

—No, yo terminé con ella en cuanto me enteré del embarazo, fui... Bastante yo con ella, y entendió rápido que... No había nada más, tomó el dinero y se fue, ayer, su prometido me dijo, que _Ash,_ tiene ocho años, ojos azules y cabello rubio –observó a Astoria –sus hermanos tienen ojos azules, igual que su padre, sólo ella y la madre los tienen chocolate –aclaró.

—Ocho años, Draco ¿estamos seguros de que es realmente tu hija? Mira, creo que ella fácilmente pudo planear las cosas ¿no lo has pensado? Salvo que no le funcionaron, se conformó con ese pequeño pago.

—Eran cuarenta mil libras –le informó.

—Un buen pago para una niña que posiblemente no sea tuya –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Estamos de acuerdo en que criaras al bebé de otros fulanos, no?

—Es muy diferente, Katherine quiere un hijo, yo quiero a Katherine feliz, pero no iba a embarazarme yo, ella tampoco, adoptar es lo mejor.

—Bien, legalmente será de ustedes –admitió.

—Ash Weasley –sonrío divertida.

—Al menos no la nombró de alguna forma extraña, solía ser un poco rara.

— ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Nada, me quedaré en Londres, cumpliré las dos fechas programadas, regresaré a Los Ángeles, y haré como que jamás me enteré de nada, ella no me dijo, _oye, Draco, fíjate que tuve al bebé, aun así, me deje el maldito dinero._

—Dijiste que ella era de familia humilde –soltó Astoria.

—Define tu bando.

—Lo haré, pero no me quedaré con la duda –corrió por su bolso y caminó hasta la puerta.

—No cometas una idiotez.

—No lo haré –sonrío.

oOo

Astoria revisó la dirección, aparcó y regreso la calle y media hasta el pequeño apartamento sobre la florería, abrió la puerta y subió, se veía que era un lugar amplio, tocó a la puerta, no conocía a Ginevra, pero Draco la había descrito cientos de veces para ella mientras estaba ebrio, además, el cabello rojo fuego era lo característico en ella, según lo que decía el rubio.

Abrió la puerta un hombre pelirrojo, así que frunció el ceño un tanto confundida.

—No hemos ordenado nada –informó.

—Lo sé –sonrío Astoria.

— ¿Qué hace aquí entonces?

— ¿Aquí vive Ginevra, Ahm, Weasley?

—Sí, ella vive aquí ¿Por qué?

—Vengo a hablar con ella.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Astoria Greengrass.

— ¡Ginny! Te busca un agente inmobiliario, supongo que has dejado de pagar la renta –gritó el hombre.

— ¿Qué? –Escuchó la voz suave de una mujer –no grites, Ash se durmió por fin.

La mujer se asomó, después de que el varón se alejara, Astoria la observó de arriba a abajo, era atractiva, su cabello pelirrojo le llegaba a los hombros, llevaba jeans ajustados y una playera de color blanca con el nombre de una banda en letras negras, haciendo que Astoria sonriera, según Draco, esa banda, era la favorita de Ginevra en todo el mundo.

—Disculpe –pronunció bajo la chica –no sé qué tipo de error sea este pero...

—No soy un agente inmobiliario –la tranquilizó.

—Gracias al cielo –suspiro. — ¿Puedo saber la razón de la que esté aquí?

—Soy Astoria Greengrass, como se lo había dicho a...

—Mi hermano, Percy –informó.

—Claro ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro, desde luego –soltó riendo un poco apenada y se hizo aún lado.

Astoria observó el apartamento, era amplio, con un enorme tragaluz en el techo que permitía que el lugar estuviese perfectamente aluzado, los sillones eran de color café, había una alfombra color beige entre ellos, la mesa estaba al fondo, directamente a la puerta y la cocina a solo dos pasos, las habitaciones estaban al fondo, pasando la sala, estaba todo conectado, en las paredes estaban completamente tapizadas de fotos y cuadros.

Caminó para poder examinarlos, no eran los mejores, a pesar de que todos estaban enmarcados, no podían tratarse de pinturas de galería, mucho menos de cuadros que vendieran en alguna tienda de antigüedades o departamental.

—Ash –explicó la pelirroja –excelente artista –sonrío –ama pintar.

—Se ve que es una niña adorable –observó las fotos.

— ¡Ja! –Se burló Percy –ya viste el periódico –el idiota de Malfoy ha sido noticia, hizo un escándalo en un bar.

—Basta –pidió Ginny yendo hasta él y arrugo el papel, arrojándolo a la papelera –no quiero que Ash te escuché decir eso.

— ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad –bajó la voz –de todos los hombres, en el mundo, le diste al peor de padre.

—Theo ha sido y será su padre.

— ¿Y de qué sirve? Si desgraciadamente, la sangre que corre por sus venas, es la de ese imbécil mal nacido.

—Basta, Percival –suplicó –deberías concentrarte en la parte de empleos del periódico, en lugar de los escándalos de los famosos, esos, no nos importan.

— ¿Todo bien? –pregunto Astoria.

—Sí, lo siento, mi hermano está un poco... Amargado últimamente.

—Lo comprendo.

—Lo que no comprendo, es que haces aquí, Astoria.

—Soy la asistente personal de Draco, Ginny.

—Theo no está aquí, lo siento, fue a la disquera y... No vive aquí.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Su padre es dueño de la disquera, fui a solicitar empleo y...

—No tú y Theodore –aclaró.

—No quiero hablar de ello, en serio que no.

—Draco me dijo lo que te pidió...

—Si eres su novia, su prometida o lo que sea que seas de él, lo que pasó está en el pasado.

—Tienes una hija con él.

—No, yo no tengo nada con él, él pagó por matar a _nuestro hijo._

—Ash no es hija de Draco.

—No –soltó –Ash fue el intento de olvidar lo que me hizo hacer, de olvidarme de él, me costó mucho, olvidarme de él, de sus palabras, y lo hice, cuando un mes después, me embaracé de Ash.

—Así que realmente terminaste con la vida de tu hijo y de Draco.

—Tengo las pruebas que lo respaldan, conociendo a Draco, sabía que si se enteraba que tenía a Ash, pediría explicaciones, así que guarde la evidencia, puedo mandarla a su hotel.

—Lo agradecería –aceptó.

—Lo haré, la enviaré con mi hermano en la tarde.

—Quiero que seas tú quien la lleve –informó.

—Mamá –una vocecita interrumpió.

— ¿Si cariño? –se giró Ginevra y le sonrió a la niña que seguía en pijamas.

—Sigo soñando que vuelo en una escoba.

— ¿En serio? –su voz sonó sorprendida, como si le estuviese diciendo que había descubierto la cura del cáncer, haciendo que Astoria sonriera.

—Sí, posiblemente el tío Ron tiene razón, _y soy un fenómeno._

—Te hace falta la cabeza extra –acaricio la nariz de la niña.

—Y otro par de brazos –río.

—Y cuatro ojos más –interrumpió Astoria.

—Wow –soltó la niña –mamá ¿puedo tener una novia como ella cuando sea mayor? –sonrío y Astoria posó para la niña.

—Ash –pidió la pelirroja.

— ¿Puede quedarse a comer con nosotros? –Bajó la voz –tío Percy está amargado últimamente.

—Por mí encantada –sonrío Astoria –si a tu mamá no le importa, quiero que seamos amigas –extendió su mano y Ash frunció el ceño.

— ¿Amigas? –inquirió elevando una ceja, podía jurar que Draco lucia de ese modo cuando hacía eso –tiene que haber un error, _no soy niña._

—La gente lo sabría si te cortarás el pelo, Ash –sonrío la mujer.

—Mamá –gruñó el niño –si quiero ser un artista famoso, necesito el pelo largo.

— ¿Cómo quién? –interrogó Astoria.

— ¿Gandalf? Daah –contestó él.

—Buena elección.

—Bien, ve a ponerte el abrigo.

—Ya estoy bien, no es necesario.

—Asher –lo reprendió Ginevra –ve por tu abrigo, ya te deje salir en pijamas, al menos ponte el abrigo.

—Bien.

El niño corrió por su abrigo, dejando a las mujeres solas de nuevo.

—En realidad pensé que era una niña, ya sabes, Ash, el cabello, eres la primera mamá que deja que su hijo tenga el cabello así de largo.

—Es su cabello ¿qué puedo hacer? Lo complicado con él es que haga lo que tiene que hacer, pero no quiere.

—Dímelo a mí, Draco es igual –sugirió.

—Hay muchas personas en el mundo así, no les agrada que les digan qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo, no son los únicos, mi hermano Ron es así en algunas ocasiones.

—Comprendo, no tienes que estar a la defensiva, Ginny, no soy un problema para ti.

—Eres la asistente de Draco Malfoy –le recordó –eso es un problema para mí, seré honesta y no quiero ser ruda, pero la única razón por la que estás aquí, es porque Ash te invitó, de lo contrario, te hubiese pedido que te retiraras.

—Veo mucho rencor en tus ojos, cuando lo mencionas –aclaró.

—No –negó la pelirroja –en realidad él ha dejado de perturbar mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo, no sé a qué viniste, porque...

—A conocerte, yo siempre quiero conocer a las conquistas de Draco, es mi trabajo que no hablen de él y sus malos juicios a veces.

— ¿Cómo financiar un aborto? –Se burló ella –si hubiese querido perjudicar a ese simio egoísta y patán, lo hubiese hecho, en su momento, lo que pasó entre nosotros, está más que muerto, frío y enterrado.

Astoria observó a Ginevra, tal vez por parte de ella pudiese ser así, pero tenía claro que para Draco no, después de todo, después de verla y saber las noticias, se había embriagado como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, suponía que sacarse a esa ardiente pelirroja del sistema costaba bastante, y tomaba mucho tiempo.

—Conozco muy poco de _la historia en común_ que compartes con él, sólo sé lo básico.

—Bueno, Astoria ¿alguna vez te rompió el corazón un chico?

—No.

—Claro, sólo mírate, eres atractiva, inteligente y con buen carácter...

—Me han roto el corazón, pero no los hombres –se encogió de hombros –no soy ni seré tu rival, porque Ginny ¿puedo decirte Ginny? –La pelirroja asintió –tengo una novia, si _novia,_ a la que amo, y como prueba de eso, estamos en espera de adoptar un bebé.

—Vaya, felicidades, espero que lo adopten –sonrío –y por lo otro, no me importa, te lo digo en serio, Draco Malfoy, dejó de interesarme, me rompió no sólo el corazón, jugó con mis sentimientos, e hirió mi orgullo.

—No deberías ocultarle si Ash es su hijo.

—No lo es, y si lo fuera, Astoria, si no le importó antes ¿por qué le importaría ahora?

—Porque las personas cambian, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe –Ginny se rió ante las palabras de Astoria.

—Las personas como _Draco Malfoy_ no cambian, _y jamás lo harán,_ tú mejor que nadie sabe eso.

— ¿Van a seguir ahí platicando todo el día o iremos por algo de comer? –se quejó Ash desde el otro lado del lugar.

—Ya vamos –observó a la mujer y se dirigió a su hijo.

El local de pizza favorito de Ash estaba a una calle de donde ellos vivían, Astoria observó atenta la relación entre la pelirroja con el niño, sin duda se llevaban muy bien, el pequeño había comido y había ido a la parte de arriba a jugar con su amigo James, dejándolas solas de nuevo, perfecto para obtener información.

— ¿Cómo se llevan él y Theo? –sonrío.

—Bien, se adoran.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que Ash sería más territorial contigo, como el hombre que es.

—Theo es el padre de Ash, no biológico, claro, pero nos conocimos cuando Ash era un bebé, para cuando Ash pudo procesar bien las cosas como los roles de papá y mamá, Theo y yo ya salíamos, hemos salido casi durante toda la vida de Ash.

—Deben amarse mucho.

—Él es fabuloso –sonrío, haciendo que a Astoria no le quedará dudas de que si la pelirroja salía con Theo era porque en realidad sentía algo por él.

—Bueno, tu reacción lo ha dicho todo.

—Lo sé, la mayoría piensa que lo uso, pero no es el caso, realmente siento por Theo algo fuerte, pensar en él, sirve para alegrar mi día.

—Eso es amor –le informó, haciendo que Ginny se removiera incomoda –te molesta el término.

—No, es sólo que cuando califique algo como amor, todo se fue al infierno –negó.


	2. Tentando al Destino

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, estoy aquí con una nueva actualización, apenas es el segundo capítulo, lo sé, pero aun así, muchas gracias por el apoyo, por sus follows, sus favoritos, sus reviews y sus lecturas, sin duda significan mucho para mí.

La historia es un tanto... bizarra, mezcla algunas cosas de la vida "real" ya saben como a veces, me imagino que sería la vida de ellos si fuesen reales y famosos, en fin, espero que les guste el capítulo, y cualquier cosa, no duden en decírmelo, gracias.

* * *

Astoria entró a la habitación de hotel, Draco estaba ahí, para su sorpresa, viendo por la ventana, como si algo le pareciera lo suficientemente llamativo, pero lo cierto era que para él, nada era suficiente como para llamar por completo su atención.

—Tenemos dos horas para la firma –hablo la chica, pero el rubio sólo asintió, no dando importancia a nada, sabía que había estado con Ginevra y su posible hijo, pero a él no le importaba, posiblemente la pelirroja tenía razón, y Draco no merecía saber si Asher era su hijo.

Caminó hasta él, y descubrió que algo realmente había llamado su atención, ignorando a las fanáticas y a los paparazis.

—Creo que debí esperar a que llegaras –soltó de la nada.

— ¿Por qué? –elevó una ceja y lo observó confundida.

—Le envié flores –musitó –muchas flores, sus favoritas, pero ella pidió que las tiraran a la basura –se burló, eso explicaba las flores que adornaban la calle de enfrente al hotel.

—Bueno, Draco, las mujeres son complicadas, no puedes enviarle flores después de diez años y esperar a que caiga rendida a tus pies.

— ¿Entonces qué debo hacer? ¿Debo dejar que se casen? –negó enfadado y se alejó.

—Ella está enamorada de Theodore Nott, Draco.

—Que este con él no significa que lo ame.

—Sólo tienes que ver cómo sus ojos se iluminan cuando hablas de él enfrente de ella, es como una niña abriendo sus obsequios de Navidad, Draco, ella superó lo que pasó entre ustedes.

—Sé lo bien que puede fingir, tenemos una hija en común y...

—Bueno, resulta que abortó –se encogió de hombros.

—No te creo.

—Dijo que se embarazó de Ash un mes después de abortar a tu hijo, fue la señal para olvidarte, lleva saliendo con Nott todos estos años ¿crees que seguiría con él de no amarlo?

—Perdió la esperanza conmigo, tenía que buscar un premio de consolación o algo.

—Eres un idiota, y ve a arreglarte, tenemos que salir ahora sí queremos llegar a tiempo.

—&—

La sala de juntas era incluso más amplia que el vestíbulo, Draco, Astoria y su abogado estaban a un extremo, los miembros de la compañía al otro.

—Si firmas el contrato, deberás permanecer en Londres, bueno, Londres de preferencia, pero puedes elegir cualquier lugar de Inglaterra y la parte alta de Escocia.

La mirada de Draco se perdió un instante, desconectándolo automáticamente del lugar, Astoria lo observó preocupada, era una gran oportunidad no sólo para él, sino para todo el equipo, pero él no quería regresar a Inglaterra, menos a Londres, tenía todos estos años rehuyéndole a Londres, pero ahora sabía que huía de Ginevra, más que del país. Y ahora serían cinco años en ese país, _su_ país, y tendría que verla, porque Theodore Nott, era quien había conseguido esto, sería su colaborador más cercano.

—No hay problema por la residencia –bromeó Draco, logrando lo cometido, haciendo reír a la otra parte –mandaré por mis cosas, tengo un apartamento aquí, en Londres.

— ¿Por qué llegar a hoteles? –interrogó Nott.

—Vamos, no creí que fueras periodista.

—Cierto, fue solo curiosidad.

—Pero necesitaré una asistente, otra –aclaró el rubio.

—No comprendo –soltó Barty Crouch.

—Mi asistente tiene a su amada pareja en América –contestó haciendo que Astoria lo observará –están por adoptar y no quiero que por mi culpa las cosas salgan mal, además, tendrá que ir, tomar su vida y mudarla a Inglaterra, de nuevo.

—Hablaré con Ginevra –contestó Theo tranquilizando a Barty –después de todo, Harry está en una pausa, le falta tiempo para volver, ella estará encantada de volver a moverse por el trabajo.

—Bien, si Ginevra puede, le deberemos una muy grande.

—A eso se dedica –sonrío Theo.

—Si no hay nada más que agregar, deberíamos firmar ahora –sonrío Draco.

Astoria condujo rumbo al hotel, donde él tomaría las cosas e iría al empolvado apartamento, no lo observó en todo el camino, estaba enfadada por lo que acababa de hacer, deshacerse de ella, para llevar a cabo sabrá qué malvado plan.

—Estas echando humo –bromeó Draco.

—Tal vez Theodore Nott no hubiese sugerido a su prometida si supiera poco del pasado en común entre ustedes ¿no lo crees?

—No es mi culpa que él no lo sepa –contestó Draco –es culpa de ella en cualquier caso, además quise ayudarte, es cierto que si te mudas tan de repente, Katherine jamás te perdonará.

—Cierto –bramó.

—Aun así, quiero que la pongas al tanto de todo, así que tendrás que avisarle a Katherine.

—No te preocupes, haré las dos cosas –contestó.

—&—

Draco Malfoy se levantó temprano, se arregló y desayuno, para cuando termino de todo eso, se sentó a esperar a que Nott llegara con Ginevra, que fuera él mismo quien pusiera a su _prometida,_ en la boca del lobo.

Astoria avanzó hasta la puerta, tan elegante y atractiva como siempre, a veces creía mala suerte que le gustaran las chicas, porque eso la ponía fuera de su alcance.

—Buenos días –saludó Astoria –pasen, por favor.

—Gracias, buenos días –contestó Theo.

Los tres llegaron a la sala, Draco se puso de pie de inmediato, como un resorte, observó a Ginevra de arriba a abajo y estrechó la mano de Theo sin ni siquiera mirarlo, estaba siendo poco discreto, nada que ver con él.

—Ginevra –sonrío y extendió su mano hacia ella, la pelirroja lo saludo brevemente y se alejó.

—Bien, pues ya se conocen –sonrío Theo –será tu asistente a partir de que la necesites.

—Y no podrá exceder un periodo máximo de seis meses –informó la pelirroja.

—Me parece perfecto, no creo que le tome más de seis meses a Astoria solucionar sus asuntos con su pareja –sonrío.

—Mientras más rápido té ponga al corriente mejor –sugirió Astoria, Ginny asintió y la siguió.

—No se ve muy feliz –se burló Draco.

—No me costó mucho convencerla.

—Así que le agradó la idea.

—Bueno, cuando le dije fue un rotundo no, pero tengo mis mañas para hacerla cambiar de opinión –sonrío –después de un rato aceptó.

—Ya veo –contestó fastidiado –debe ser complicado para ti que trabaje con otros hombres ¿no?

—Realmente al inicio era complicado, porque era celoso, pero cuando tienes ocho años con alguien, creo que la confianza es lo primordial, los celos son solo justificados, y bueno, aquí no hay nada por qué encelarme, sin ofender –se encogió de hombros.

—Theo –habló la pelirroja sujetando su hombro –me tomará más tiempo del que calculamos ¿podrías ir por Ash? –Sonrío –sabes lo mucho que le gusta que vayas a la escuela.

—Eso explica por qué cada año el día de padres e hijos exige que sea yo quien vaya y no alguno de tus hermanos.

—Sabe que es bueno –sonrío.

Draco los observó besarse en la despedida, tal y como lo había dicho Astoria, Ginevra Weasley se veía completamente feliz con Theo.

—Astoria me pidió que trajera esto –le extendió un folder.

— ¿Qué es?

—Las pruebas, de que ocupé el dinero que me diste deshaciéndome de lo que consideraste desde el inicio un problema –soltó enfurecida y le estrelló el folder en el pecho para que lo agarrara.

—Pensé que Ash era _nuestra._

—No vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de mi hijo –soltó y avanzó hasta él, la cercanía hizo que una sensación eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de Draco –gracias a Dios, no hay nada que nos una, Draco Malfoy.

Se alejó y cerró la puerta del despacho a sus espaldas, casi olvidaba lo bien que ella conocía ese apartamento, después de todo, lo había comprado porque a ella le había gustado. Había estado enamorado de esa mujer hacia diez años, y seguía enamorado de ella, y no pensaba negarlo, no de nuevo, iba a luchar por ella y recuperarla.

—&—

La pelirroja salió del despacho seguida de Astoria, ambas estaban riendo, al parecer, se llevaban muy bien, y eso le agradaba, porque Astoria era lo más cercano a un amigo que Draco tenía.

—Sería fabuloso –sonrío Ginny.

—Iré a buscar eso, no te vayas –salió del apartamento, dejándolos solos.

—Me agrada que se lleven bien –admitió.

— ¿Por qué tendríamos que llevarnos mal? –Se burló –el hecho de que le gusten las chicas no significa que tenga que desagradarme ¿sabes?

—Theodore me dijo que no querías aceptar ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Champagne, una cena romántica y el mejor sexo oral que alguien me haya hecho –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Sexo oral? –se burló –tantos años saliendo y sólo sexo oral.

—No a todos les hago sexo oral –sonrío cruzándose de brazos –a ti por ejemplo, jamás te hice sexo oral.

—Tuvimos el mejor sexo que hubieses tenido.

—Fuiste el primero Draco, te concedo eso, pero no más.

—Si no soy yo el padre de tu hijo, y no es Theodore ¿quién es? ¿Por qué es rubio?

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas al chico que odiabas, porque en tu disquera prometían que sería el próximo tú, y que no firmaron porque amenazaste con cambiar de disquera?

—Cedric –contestó con disgusto.

—Bueno, me volví todo lo que odiaba cuando me dejaste, y él también, así que, la pasamos bien, pero con él no cometí el mismo error, no iba a matar a otro hijo –sonrío.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Theodore?

—Bueno, me mantuve sobria, limpia, y tuve a Ash, conocí a Theo cuando buscaba empleo, comenzamos a salir, y el resto es historia –negó –pudiste leer las cosas, no debes tener duda, hice lo que me pediste, te amaba, Draco, Dios sabe lo mucho que te amé, fui tan idiota de matar a mi hijo por ti.

—Así que ahora quieres algo que te una a mí.

—Era inocente de la estupidez que cometí, no debí haberlo hecho, pero no quería perjudicarte, llegaste tan alto como querías, yo logré lo que quería, así que no hay nada más, nuestro pasado está hecho cenizas, olvidado entre montones de historias más, donde el pequeño feto quedo unido a más, que otras personas también consideraba errores.

—Quiero hacer las cosas diferentes esta vez –se acercó a ella.

—Me alegro por ti, pero creo que te quedaste en Londres por la razón equivocada, amo a Theo, más de lo que una vez te amé a ti, Draco.

La puerta se abrió, los dos se giraron para observar a Astoria que traía un par de agendas para Ginny que sonrío, agradeció, después de despedirse salió del apartamento.

—Bien, supongo que tuvieron un poco de tiempo para charlar –sonrió Astoria.

—No el suficiente, y la charla no me agradó –admitió frunciendo el ceño.

—Te saldrán arrugas –lo golpeó en la frente.

—Me importan una mierda las arrugas, Astoria, sólo no puedo comprender ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me olvidó tan rápido? –bufó.

—Son muchos por qué ¿no lo crees? –Se burló la mujer –ella pudo moverse de lugar, seguir adelante, deberías hacer lo mismo.

—No ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué buscaría a otra mujer si a la que quiero es a ella?

—Eso debiste pensarlo hace diez años, no ahora, no después de tanto tiempo, ella es feliz, tiene un hijo encantador y bueno, no es por… hacerte enfadar, pero Theodore es un hombre irresistiblemente atractivo, viene de una buena familia, como tú, es agradable, un caballero y se nota que se aman, y además, Ash adora a Theo, sin duda lo hace, es una familia perfecta ¿por qué destruirías todo eso sólo por un capricho?

—No es un capricho, la amo, y me he estado castigando diez años por dejarla, manteniéndome lejos.

—Los dos sabemos que es una mentira.

—Según tú, mis sentimientos por ella son un capricho ¿por qué lo sería?

—Vamos, Draco, eres más inteligente que eso, los dos sabemos que llegaste aquí, viste que la mujer a la que le destrozaste el corazón lo superó, que no eras tan inolvidable como pensabas que era, la viste, vaya que si no tuviese novia, sin duda la invitaría a salir, tiene un prometido fantástico, un hijo, es feliz, y te has dado cuenta de la nada, después de diez años, que todavía la amas, nunca la buscaste, jamás pediste perdón, quieres que las cosas sean como antes, pues adivina, no se puede, y deberías dejarla ser feliz con Nott.

La observó, estaba demasiado a la defensiva, no entendía la razón, no eran amigas, apenas si se conocían ¿por qué estaba del lado de Ginevra y no de él? ¿No se suponía que eran amigos? Joder, sería el padrino de su futuro hijo, y de la nada, estaba así, histérica.

—Sabes –murmuró enfadado –para que te gusten las mujeres, sigues comportándote como una, estás histérica.

— ¡Oye! –Se quejó –sigo siendo una chica a pesar de que me gusten también –negó –y es para que entres en razón, no te gustaría nada si las cosas fuesen al revés ¿o sí? Si en lugar de ser el ex novio loco, fueses el prometido enamorado, guapo y dulce que ella tiene.

—Él no es así, lo más seguro es que la engañe con otras.

—Claro, porque nadie puede amar realmente a una mujer y serle fiel.

—Él no le ama, te lo puedo jurar, sólo la usa.

—Él no es tú, Draco, si le fuiste infiel, si la dejaste y ahora dices amarla, no significa que Theo tenga que seguir los pasos del idiota ex novio.

Lo dejó en silencio, él nunca le había sido infiel a Ginevra, porque nunca habían sido nada, ella muchas veces le había pedido que le dijera que era lo que tenían, pero él jamás le dijo que una relación, se habían conocido en una forma que cualquier fan soñaba toda la vida, salvo que ni era su ídolo, ni había sido amor a primera vista, ella era una chica común, bonita, por supuesto, pero no era el primer lugar de un Miss Universo, que Draco la viera como la mujer más perfecta se debía más que nada a lo que sentía por ella.

Aún tenía las fotos que se habían tomado en su tiempo juntos, le parecía divertida, y como olvidar que siempre le hacía olvidarse de la presión que tenía sobre los hombros, cuando se conocieron, él solía ser el más exitoso de Inglaterra, y cuando dejaron de verse, su camino se abría en América, no iba a dejar todo su futuro por una simple pueblerina; gran error.

—&—

Draco despertó un poco enfadado, no estaba acostumbrado a esa cama, y por mucho que el colchón fuese suave, al igual que la almohada, estaba tenso, no tenía idea de la razón, hasta que la pelirroja frente a él le hizo recordar que no era un sueño, medio malo, le dedicó una mirada perfectamente impenetrable, y aunque andaba sólo en bóxer, no perdió el control, sus mejillas no se pusieron rojas, no provocó nada en ella.

—Buenos días –saludó ella en un tono amable y natural.

—Ah ¿Qué haces aquí? –enarcó una ceja.

—Soy tu asistente, en lo que Astoria arregla sus asuntos personales, según lo que me dijo mi jefe y ella –soltó –tu ropa está limpia –alzó su mano izquierda y levantó un poco su blusa blanca para observar el reloj –en una hora tenemos que estar en la radio para tu entrevista.

—Vaya, que eficiencia –sonrió burlón.

—Date prisa.

—Recuerdas cuando…

—En quince minutos el desayuno estará en la mesa, si no te apresuras, se enfriará y llegaremos tarde a tu entrevista, así que _date, prisa._

—Bien –soltó mientras se giraba y regresaba a su habitación.

Tenía una ridícula sonrisa en la cara, sabía sin duda que ella era la razón, se sentía extraño normalmente las chicas se sienten así ¿o no? No sabía, pero de lo que estaba seguro, es que no era normal que él se sintiera así, no por una mujer al menos, suspiró cansino, tenía que enfocarse y hacer que las cosas volvieran a su curso, conquistarla como lo había hecho en el pasado, claro que no eran unos adolescentes.

La ropa estaba perfectamente planchada, colgando del pequeño ganchillo, así que negó, hacía mucho que no se sentía como si su madre cuidara de él, otra vez.

Salió rumbo al comedor, Ginevra estaba sentada en el sofá, con la pierna cruzada mientras mantenía en teléfono en su oreja izquierda y la libreta en sus piernas, apoyada mientras escribía, levantó la mirada y cubrió la bocina.

—Tienes cinco minutos de retraso, desayuna ahora o tendré que hacerte un lonche –bufó –no, por supuesto que lo entiendo, pero ahora es su turno, él no aceptará menos de lo que se ha enviado en la lista –frunció el ceño –permítame un segundo –dime –le llamó –es que me has escuchado o prefieres ingerirlo de lavativa –frunció el ceño.

—Ya –bufó, sin duda se sentía como un niño pequeño con una madre estricta, negó ¿qué clase de madre sería con Ash? Se cuestionó.

Refunfuñó cuando vio el clásico desayuno inglés servido, él no quería eso, él quería tocino, hot cakes, huevo revuelto, unas papas a la francesa, café o una hamburguesa, posiblemente, pero no eso, no lo que estaba frente a él.

Ginevra se unió a él, que estaba sentado a la mesa, pero el desayuno seguía intacto, así que se cruzó de brazos.

—Es hora de irnos –informó.

—Genial, así podré encontrar algo decente de desayunar –bufó.

—Eso es algo decente –refutó.

—Tu hija tiene que odiarte si es lo que le das por las mañanas antes de la escuela.

— _Tengo un hijo,_ no una hija –informó.

—Oh, disculpa si pienso que es una maldita niña si se llama Ash.

—Su nombre es Asher, es niño –negó –no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ahora, vámonos, y ve sabiendo que no habrá otro desayuno.

—Y qué ¿estoy castigado sin cenar antes de ir a la cama?

—Tienes una agenda bastante complicada hoy, así que dudo que comas algo en todo el día.

—Soy famoso y…

—Sí, como sea, se hará tarde, y no me gusta.

—Te conozco, Ginevra, recuerdo muy bien cuando jugábamos a que eras mi representante y sobre todo, mi asistente personal.

—Yo no jugué a eso, quería ser una asistente personal de alguien, yo tomaba muy en serio mi trabajo, gracias por decir que siempre fue un juego.

Salió del apartamento, sin duda la nueva Ginevra era un dolor de cabeza, no tenía idea de cómo tratarla, si decía algo era tomado a mal, y si decía algo malo, era doblemente juzgado, conquistar a alguien era algo complicado ¿cómo es que la conquistó en primer lugar?

—Draco Malfoy con nosotros, señores –informó el locutor con un tono alegre.

—Hola –saludó con una media sonrisa y observó a Ginny que se quedó fuera de la cabina, cruzada de brazos con un semblante serio.

—De nuevo en Inglaterra, en tu patria ¿cómo se siente eso? –cuestionó, haciendo que quitara su vista de la pelirroja.

—Es extraño, hace rato, justamente, desperté con tantas ganas de un desayuno rico en grasas, pero ya sabes, la figura y todo eso, así que en mi mesa, había un desayuno clásico inglés, justo para dar energía.

—Y la necesitarás, supongo ¿Qué es lo mejor de estar en tu país? Ya sabes, has estado residiendo en América por los últimos diez años ¿ahora eres un inglés americano?

—Me acomodé bastante rápido en América, para ser honesto, pero el hogar siempre es el hogar, me alegra estar de vuelta, no volveré a irme a ningún lado.

—Eso significa que las giras comenzarás a darlas vía Skype ¿o cómo? Piensas unirte al mundo tecnológico y todo vía internet –los dos rieron divertidos.

—Suena bastante bien, tomaré la idea si no te molesta –el locutor río.

—No, para nada, no me molesta, pero si mi auto comienza a tener huevos podridos, sabré la razón.

—En realidad, aunque me encanta la idea de todo vía internet, el contacto con tus fans es lo mejor –sonrió todo lo encantador que pudo.

—Vaya ¿en serio? Creo que nos habían dicho que te habías negado a un M&G aquí en Londres, de hecho, tus fans estaban un poco decepcionadas de eso.

—Oh bueno, lo que ocurre es que no sabíamos que tan ocupados estaríamos, hoy, por ejemplo hay una agenda bastante –observó a Ginny, que negó –libre.

La pelirroja bajó los brazos, completamente enfadada, suponía que ese día tenía muchas cosas que hacer, no podía comenzar a quedar mal en su primer día o sin duda se metería en serios problemas con el jefe, y metería Nott en problemas.

Controlar a Draco Malfoy, siempre era complicado ¿cómo es que Astoria podía hacer parecer el trabajo tan sencillo? La mujer tenía que tener un carácter bastante fuerte para mantenerlo a raya.

—En serio –el locutor sonrió –entonces podemos organizar algo rápidamente para cuando termine el radio ¿te parece?

—Sí, sería maravilloso, me encantará sin duda ver a mis encantadoras fans cuando terminemos aquí, así que si están escuchando, podrían venir por aquí si no tienen nada importante que hacer –invitó.

—Pues eso es sin duda maravilloso –admitió el locutor con un tono completamente alegre.

Draco salió de la cabina cuando hubo un comercial, tenía que ir por un poco de café, estaba aburrido de pretender ser amable y encantador, era lo peor de querer mantenerse en la cima; eso y sus desastrosos escándalos en América.

—Eres un idiota –lo jaló Ginny.

—Sí, no es novedad –sonrió.

—Te dije esta mañana que tenemos una agenda…

—Tranquilízate, me conoces bastante bien, sabes que me gusta hacer lo que se me plazca.

—Es por eso que no quería hacer esto –negó cubriéndose el rostro.

—Tengo una duda –frunció el ceño –Ash…

—No voy a decirte nada de mi hijo.

—Es una duda normal, si tú eres asistente de algún famoso ¿dejas a tu hijo en casa mientras él está de gira?

—No voy a decirte nada de mi hijo.

—Pero ¿por qué no? Si ya dejamos en claro que no es mío.

—Exactamente, no te incumbe nada de él, ahora vuelve a cabina, que está por terminar los comerciales.

Draco se dejó abrazar, fotografiar y besar en las mejillas por las fans que habían llegado, mientras la pelirroja le esperaba en una esquina, completamente sería, hasta que la sonrisa le hizo poner todo en alerta ¿por qué ella sonreía? Observó su reloj, habían pasado dos horas desde que se había reunido con sus admiradoras, así que era mejor que se deshiciera de ellas, rápido.

—Lo siento, chicas, pero temo que tengo que irme –hizo cara de tristeza.

—No –se quejaron.

—Lo siento, pero tengo una agenda que cumplir y…

—Hola Ginny –la saludó una chica haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera.

— ¿Qué tal? –La abrazó amistosa –no sabía que tus gustos musicales habían caído tan bajo –habló tranquila haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño.

—Bueno, una amiga es su fan y me hizo escuchar sus discos una y otra vez hasta que de la nada me gustaba –se rió la chica.

—Cierto –se aclaró la garganta –Draco, ella es Demelza –los presentó –es una famosa escritora.

—Oh, hola, en serio ¿Qué escribes? –sonrió, haciendo que la chica sonriera apenada.

—Es una escritora famosa de internet –informó Ginny –sus historias son las más conocidas de hecho muchas fans me enviaron sus historias a mi correo personal.

—Vaya ¿fans? Eso es muy general.

—Escribe historias eróticas homosexuales –sonrió divertida Ginevra mordiéndose el labio inferior –de Harry y tuyas.

—Harry y tuyas ¿cómo es eso? –frunció el ceño confundido.

—Bueno, mi jefe, Harry Potter es normalmente, el activo en la relación ficticia que tiene… contigo, las novelas eróticas homosexuales están de moda, así que es normal ver a Harry Potter enamorando a Draco Malfoy, o al revés.

—Eso es un chiste ¿cierto? –observó a Demelza que se aclaró la garganta un poco nerviosa.

—Las lectoras siempre adoran que te pongas rojo cuando se toca el tema de tu relación con Harry, justo como ahora –sonrió divertida la pelirroja.

—Ginny –pidió Demelza.

—Lo siento, es sólo que me sorprende que no lo supiera ¿cómo las llaman? ¿Drarry o cómo? –soltó una carcajada divertida.

—Drarry –afirmó la rubia riendo por lo bajo ante la reacción de Draco.

—Bueno, ahora puedes hacer historias eróticas mías con ella –la señaló Draco, créeme que esas me agradarán más.

—Ignóralo –pidió Ginny –tenemos que irnos, pero por favor, evita que tus lectoras lleguen a Harry –suplicó.

—Es un fandom, no puedo controlarlas yo –se burló –si los presentas, y subes una foto, te amaré por la eternidad –sonrió Demelza haciendo reír a Ginny.


	3. De Vuelta Atrás

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, estoy aquí con una nueva actualización sólo por ser 14 de febrero, día del amor y la amistad, no tenía programada actualización de ésta historia sino hasta después del sábado, pero bueno, ya dije la razón por la cuál avancé rápido.

Tengo que aclarar que la parte cursiva de más abajo, es un "flashback" de cuando Draco y ella se conocieron, hasta el momento, la historia seguirá avanzando normalmente, pero no descarto de hacer un capítulo del pasado, uno del presente, muchas gracias por el apoyo, por sus lecturas, sus follows, sus favoritos y sus reviews, los agradezco mucho.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

 _El lugar estaba apacible, como normalmente lo estaba; la lluvia era intensa como normalmente lo era en esa temporada, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse, el rubio avanzó hasta la chimenea, para arrojar un par de troncos más al fuego, pero se detuvo cuando la campana de la puerta sonó, de inmediato se giró, se quedó inmóvil al ver la figura de un hombre completamente empapado, dejó su tarea inconclusa para acercarse._

 _—Buenas noches –saludó en un tono amable, otorgando una amble sonrisa al recién llegado –permítame su abrigo._

 _Se quedó inmóvil al momento en que la otra persona lo observó; eran un par de ojos verdes esmeraldas que le miraban fijamente, hipnotizándolo por completo, haciendo que algo en su interior se encendiera, provocándole un intenso calor que ni el clima ni la chimenea proporcionaba, su estómago de pronto se sentía lleno de una extraña sensación._

 _—Buenas noches –contestó por fin el hombre, desvió su mirada del rubio platinado, observando a su alrededor –espero que éste lugar tenga habitaciones disponibles, con éste clima._

 _—Es un lugar popular, pero sí, ha tenido suerte, tenemos un par de habitaciones._

 _Se alejó de él, con un poco de nerviosismo avanzó hasta el mostrador, tomó una de las formas y se la extendió para que fuera el mismo recién llegado quien pusiera sus datos, el hombre de cabellos azabaches no puso objeción, rellenó el papel sin nada más._

 _—Bien, señor Potter –sonrió nervioso y con las mejillas ardiendo –le mostraré su habitación, si es tan amable de seguirme, por favor._

 _—Desde luego._

 _— &—_

 _Los labios hinchados por los besos se posaron en el miembro erecto del hombre de ojos esmeraldas, mientras él lo sujetaba del cabello animándolo a que fuese más rápido, Draco obedeció y un poco después, sintió el semen caliente de Harry en su boca._

 _—Gírate –ordenó Harry en un tono brusco, pero Draco obedeció, estaba tan excitado y moría por sentirlo arremetiendo contra él, mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba su miembro al mismo tiempo que le penetraba rápidamente._

 _—Harry –suplicó Draco._

 _—Cállate o nos escucharán, y no será para nada bueno ¿lo entiendes?_

 _—Sí –contestó en un tono suave a causa de la excitación._

 _No sabía si podría quedarse por completo callado, la sensación de tener a Harry en su interior era intensa, placentera y lo volvía loco, como todo lo que tenía que…_

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Draco cerró la computadora como acto reflejo al escuchar a Ginevra hablarle junto a él.

—Nada –se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, para observarla después.

—Estás nervioso, agitado, y no quieres que vea o sepa lo que haces –negó poniendo los ojos en blanco la pelirroja –pensé que eso de ver pornografía ya no era lo tuyo, sólo espero que sea algo legal lo que ves.

—Leo –contestó y Ginny se giró a verlo confundida.

—Como sea, me tengo que ir, dejé indicaciones para tu desayuno, por cierto –se detuvo –Theo me ha preguntado si no contratarás a nadie de servicio.

—No, no me interesa.

—Bien, entonces le diré, el desayuno es a las siete y quince, por favor, trata de comerlo caliente.

—Sí, mamá –murmuró enfadado –espero que no sea otro poco delicioso desayuno inglés, he vivido diez años en América y…

—Claro quieres algo que haga que te revienten las arterias, no tengo problema con eso, daré la orden.

—No piensas despedirte –se cruzó de brazos.

—Te estoy avisando que me marcho, eso es despedirse, según lo que yo tengo entendido.

—Lo que tú tienes entendido, pero no, ven aquí, y bésame, como persona normal.

—No sé cómo son en América, pero aquí no se acostumbra mucho besar a tu jefe.

—Antes no te importaba hacer algo más que besarme –sonrió buscón.

—Antes sólo era un juego –contestó –espera, para ti siempre fue el juego.

—No es cierto, jamás fuiste un juego para mí ¿comprendes?

—Sabes, estaré trabajando para ti en lo que Harry vuelve de su sabático, y Astoria soluciona lo de la adopción de su bebé, intentemos llevarnos bien, no quiero más problemas contigo, ni ocasionarle problemas a mi prometido ¿está bien?

— ¿Nott sabe lo que ocurrió entre nosotros? –Ginny suspiró y su cara se volvió seria.

—Cuando lo conocí ni siquiera era mi mejor momento ¿te deja eso feliz?

—De haber sabido lo que pasaría contigo jamás…

—No hables de lo que pudo ser, Draco, agradezco que me botaras, que me rompieras en mil pedazos, cometí muchos errores, pero fue un efecto dominó que comenzó desde el momento en que te dirigí la palabra esa tarde, el día que nos conocimos, hubiese dejado que le hablaras a seguridad, hubiese salvado mi vida como era.

—No todo con nosotros fue malo, tienes que aceptarlo.

—Tienes razón, hubo algo bueno, que al final, pude encontrar a un hombre encantador, sencillo, caballeroso y que no le da pena mostrar sus sentimientos en público, sí, hubo algo bueno, conocí a Theo, y ahora voy a casarme con él.

—No cuentas a tu hijo en eso bueno –se burló dolido.

—Independientemente del padre de mi hijo, de cómo fue concebido, es algo que jamás lo atribuiré a ti, me tengo que ir, el amor de mi vida, espera por mí abajo.

Se quedó de pie en ese lugar, observando por el ventanal que dejaba ver la ciudad, no dijo nada, tenía que dejar que Ginevra fuera feliz con su hijo y con Theodore, sabía que tenía que dejarla ir así como ella a él, pero no podía, todo dentro de él le gritaba que luchara, que ella lo merecía.

—&—

 _El día estaba tan soleado que le era complicado creer que era Londres, tenía un concierto al aire libre y no podía con tanto calor, si seguía así, saldría todo bañado en sudor, para colmo, era la estrella principal de ese maldito festival, avanzó sin ganas hasta la sala de entrevistas, a esa hora estaría desocupada y era la más fresca que había, ya que el lugar estaba completamente a reventar entre staff y artistas._

 _Tomó una botella de agua de la hielera y la llevó a sus labios, se quedó de pie y frunció el ceño al ver a la chica que entró agitada, se había colado, desde luego, ya que de su cuello no colgaba el gafete que le dan a los V.I.P._

 _Avanzó hasta ella, tenía una playera negra de manga corta, la trenza era un poco floja, a decir verdad, se notaba que le había costado llegar hasta ahí, posiblemente él era su objetivo, no por nada era el artista principal del evento._

 _—Sí, lo logré –murmuró alegre dando unos pequeños saltos de alegría._

 _—Sí, lo hiciste, dejando en ridículo a la seguridad del lugar –murmuró arrogante, haciendo que ella se girara asustada. —Así que bien ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? –elevó una ceja._

 _—Bueno, yo… -se llevó la mano a la boca y se mordió nerviosa las uñas –supongo que trabajas aquí ¿no?_

 _—Trabajar –soltó sarcástico Draco –supongo que esa es tu estrategia ¿no? La mayoría de las chicas creen que fingiendo no conocer a su ídolo podrán llamar su atención y terminar saliendo con ellos._

 _—Ídolo –la cara confundida de la pelirroja lo hizo fruncir el ceño enfadado._

 _—Suficiente, llamaré a seguridad._

 _— ¡No! Espera, no, por favor, no llames a seguridad._

 _—Dame una buena razón por la cual no debería llamar a seguridad, torpe chica pelirroja._

 _La mencionada sujetó su larga trenza y la observó. —Bueno, porque… no estoy aquí por ti, así que eso garantiza tu seguridad ¿no? –sonrió y avanzó hasta él con cierta soltura, moviendo las caderas y echando los hombros atrás, haciendo que Draco negara._

 _—Claro, no estás aquí por mí ¿entonces por quién?_

 _—Bueno ¿quién eres tú, primero que nada?_

 _—Quien soy yo, bueno, el artista principal de éste festival, obviamente –gruñó enfadado._

 _—Ah –contestó con una mueca de desagrado puro –eres **Ese** , bueno, ha sido un placer –comentó pero su rostro decía todo lo contrario –este hagamos algo, me iré por allá, pero no llamas a seguridad._

 _—Ya, si realmente no estás aquí por mí ¿por quién sí?_

 _—Ta-daaah –señaló el logotipo de la banda en su playera con una sonrisa, ahora fue el turno de Draco el colocar una mueca de desagrado y confusión total._

 _—No los conoces –el rostro pecosos abrió sus ojos completamente incrédula –bueno, que esperaba, si los conocieras sabrías lo que es buena música, no lo que tú haces ¿verdad? –chasqueó los dedos y lo señaló con una sonrisa divertida._

 _—Creo que llamaré a seguridad –se giró con el ceño fruncido._

 _—No, por favor, no, no puedes acusar a una chica inocente con los de seguridad sólo por tener un muy buen gusto musical, que digo buen gusto, exquisito gusto._

 _—Eres fan de una patética banda que nadie conoce._

 _—Disculpa amigo, pero, creo que sabes que tu música está más que sobrevalorada y esos movimientos –movió los hombros –un mono salvaje se movería mejor que tú._

 _—Claro, porque tú eres una excelente bailarina._

 _—No, pero no bailaría de la forma tan ridícula como lo haces._

 _—Yo no bailo –bufó._

 _—Se nota –se burló –ahora, no llames a seguridad –juntó sus manos y colocó su cara más inocente que pudo._

 _Era obvio que no tenía esperanzas, era Draco Malfoy a quien tenía frente a ella, el artista más sobrevalorado de la historia, vaya, que ella creía que no tenía ningún talento claro._

 _—Haré algo mejor –gruñó y caminó hasta ella –te llevaré a su camerino._

 _—Eso sería asombroso –sus ojos chocolates brillaron ante la emoción._

 _—Sí, sí, vayamos ya –sacó algo de la parte trasera de sus pantalones y se lo dio._

 _—No son drogas ¿cierto? –le miró con nada de confianza._

 _—Es un maldito pase, para que no te saquen, que estés junto a mí no te hace invisible, creo –hizo un gesto arrogante._

 _—Idiota –murmuró aclarándose la garganta._

 _—Así que estás aquí por ese grupo sin chiste._

 _—Tú no reconocerías el talento aunque éste te golpeara con un mazo de concreto puro ¿cierto? ¿Has escuchado algo que no sea tu propia música en este tiempo?_

 _—No, prefiero la música clásica._

 _—Es extraño, es buena música ¿por qué tú no puedes inspirarte en Mozart y hacer algo bueno? –sonrió._

 _—No tientes a tu suerte, chica pelirroja extraña._

 _—Ginevra –contestó sin darle mucha importancia –demonios, no debí decirte mi nombre, ahora sabrán qué poner en el cartel de "se busca" –rió._

 _—No eres tan divertida como piensas que eres –contestó._

 _—Bueno, no estaba bromeando –lo observó –no he estado bromeando en absolutamente nada._

 _—Ya –gruñó dando por terminado el tema._

 _Se detuvieron frente a la puerta con el mismo logotipo que la playera de Ginevra pegada, ella tocó bastante emocionada, pero su sonrisa se desdibujó cuando salió un hombre._

 _—Buscamos a los chicos –soltó Draco._

 _—Lo siento, como su turno en el escenario terminó y no tocarán más, fueron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad ¿era algo importante?_

 _—Nada, gracias –soltó Draco y se giró sin darle importancia._

—&—

Ginny se agachó para que el pequeño Ash la abrazara, levantó la vista hasta su hermano Ron que le había hecho el favor de llevarlo hasta el apartamento de Draco, de ahí, irían a cenar con Theo.

—Gracias, Ron, en serio –sonrió.

—De nada –murmuró –pero creo que no es bueno que lo andes trayendo aquí.

—No vamos a comenzar a pelear aquí ¿o sí? –suplicó.

—Nos veremos después, Ash –alborotó los cabellos del niño y besó a su hermana en la mejilla –no tientes al demonio, Ginevra, lo hiciste una vez y las cosas no salieron bien.

—Lo sé –aceptó –iré con Theo, te pedí que lo trajeras porque perderíamos mucho tiempo en lo que iba y regresábamos.

—Lo sé, pero ten cuidado.

—Lo tendremos.

Ginny condujo lo más rápido que el reglamento lo permitía, nunca había sido una persona responsable, o que le importara mucho seguir las reglas, pero desde que había tenido a Asher frente a ella, después de maldecirse por ser tan idiota; decidió que daría todo lo mejor de ella porque su hijo fuese una buena persona, o lo mejor que se pudiera.

—Mamá –la llamó, haciendo que lo observara por el retrovisor.

—Sí –sonrió.

— ¿Por qué tío Ron y tío Percy odian a tu nuevo jefe? ¿Quién es? –la mirada del niño fue inquisidora.

—Bueno, Ash, a veces, en mi trabajo nos toca trabajar con personas que bueno…

—Es una mala persona –completó por ella.

—No –se encogió de hombros –es sólo que… bueno, no sé cómo explicártelo.

—Bueno, siempre me explicas mi tarea de matemáticas, supongo que esto es menos complicado ¿o no?

—Digamos que… es famoso ¿sabes que trabajo con famosos? –sonrió.

—Mamá –contestó el niño frunciendo su pequeño ceño –esto no es más complicado que pilotear un avión, así que sé clara ¿quieres? Y sé que trabajas con gente famosa, mi tío Harry es famoso, porque sale en las películas del cine ¿no? –se llevó un dedo a la mejilla poniendo un gesto pensativo.

—Bueno, sí, tu tío Harry es famoso, y yo trabajo con otro famoso en lo que tu tío Harry regresa de sus vacaciones –el niño asintió –sólo que es el cantante menos favorito de tus tíos, por eso no les gusta.

—Ya veo, tu jefe es lo que es Sauron para la tierra media ¿no?

—Sí, algo así –sonrió Ginny.

—Vaya, tiene que cantar muy mal para que mis tíos lo odien –se burló.

—Sí, no canta tan bien como él piensa que lo hace –sonrió.

—Alguien debería decírselo –se encogió de hombros el niño y regreso a su lectura, haciendo que Ginny sonriera divertida, a veces se comportaba como todo, menos un niño de su edad.

Cambió la estación de radio, y se maldijo por lo bajo cuando la voz la reconoció de inmediato, no podía creer que alguien con dos neuronas quisiera escuchar a Draco Malfoy cantando, observó a su hijo para asegurarse de nuevo que todo estuviera bien, cuando lo vio cantando la canción, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—Te gusta esa canción –lo distrajo.

—No.

—Pero la estás cantando –argumentó.

—Sí, como canto muchas otras que me aprendo, porque –levantó la vista y la observó por el retrovisor –tengo una mente privilegiada que puede almacenar muchas canciones –regresó a sus asuntos.

—Siento molestarte.

—No te preocupes, eres mi madre, es un placer atenderte –sonrió divertido.

Llegaron con un poco de retraso al restaurante, Theo se puso de pie en cuanto los vio, lo primero que hizo fue acuclillarse a la altura del pequeño Ash para saludarlo, después de eso, besó a su prometida.

—Tengo hambre, dejen eso –pidió Ash.

—Lo siento, ya te ha saludado a ti –frunció el ceño Ginny.

—Lo sé, pero no de esa forma y espero que jamás alguien me salude de esa forma, ya es suficiente que me besuquees todo el tiempo tú –su mueca seria se volvió una pícara –no es cierto mamá, eres la única que puede besuquearme.

—Eso espero, ya verás cuando una niña quiera hacerlo, me encargaré de mudarte de colegio.

—Ya, no seas tan melodramática, que Theo no se casará contigo y no será mi padre.

—Bueno, yo puedo seguir siendo como un padre para ti sin necesidad de estar casado con la melodramática de tu madre –sonrió.

—Oh vaya, si quieren puedo cambiarme de mesa.

—No seas tontita, cariño –la besó Theo –no hay más mesas libres para reservación, todas están ocupadas.

—Eres un bobo –sonrió divertida.

—Lo sé –admitió.

La cena fue bastante tranquila, llena de risas por parte de Ash y Theo, que como siempre, se ponían a platicar estrictamente _cosas de hombres,_ así que ella se limitaba a ser instruida de detalles llenos de partes de carros, motores y todas esas clases de cosas que agradecía que tuviera con quien hablar.

Su madre al inicio se había puesto histérica, diciendo que ser una madre soltera era demasiado complicado, y más si tenías un hombre, porque la falta de figura paterna lo haría descarrilarse, por fortuna ella tenía un padre y seis hermanos que podían fungir como parte paterna, pero al final, había sido Theodore Nott quien fungía como padre de Asher, más que ningún otro, y al que su hijo más quería, suspiró preocupada, lo que Ron le había dicho le había golpeado de repente, no podía seguir trabajando para él, por mucho que no sintiera nada ya.

—&—

Draco dejo de ver las imágenes del famoso Harry Potter en internet, y es que desde que Ginevra le había dicho que los emparejaban bastante, tenía la duda, claro que había escuchado de él, pero jamás se había detenido a prestar mucha atención a ese hombre, nunca habían coincidido en nada ¿cómo era que los emparejaban? Ni siquiera eran amigos.

Para terminar con su buen humor, aún tenía la asquerosa imagen de esa historia fuera de realismo ¿Qué tenían en la cabeza esas personas que escribían todo eso? Posiblemente alguien debería pagarles un buen psiquiatra, una lobotomía, terapia de shocks, lo que fuese.

Ordenó algo para cenar, se había negado a contratar a alguien para que limpiara e hiciera de comer, más que nada porque siempre había odiado que se entrometieran en su vida, y si lograba hacer caer a Ginny, no quería testigos ¿o sí?

—Ya lo pensé –soltó tan pronto como contestó ella.

—Claro ¿qué? –su voz apenas se escuchaba a causa de las risas de fondo.

— ¿Dónde estás? –gruñó enfadado.

—Eso no te importa ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi papá? –se burló.

—Eres…

—Cariño –escuchó la voz de Theo –dime ¿ocurre algo malo?

—No –respondió Ginevra, y aunque apostaba que intentaba tapar la bocina, no lo hacía muy bien –quédate con Ash, y que no ordene más patatas o se las verá conmigo en casa –dime que quieres, y que sea rápido.

—Ya lo pensé, sí quiero alguien que haga la cena, que limpie y todo eso.

—Bien, le diré a Theo y posiblemente nos tome unos días.

—No fuiste tan cortes al no invitarme a cenar con ustedes.

—Bueno, es una cena de pareja, sobrarías.

—No llevas a tus hijos a la cena de pareja.

—Draco, no veo como eso te afecte, creí que te había dicho que intentáramos llevarnos bien.

—Claro, pero las cosas no pueden ir bien si me mientes.

— ¿Mentirte? ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Estás drogado?

—Puede que sí ¿vas a venir?

—No, no voy a dejar a mi hijo por ir corriendo a solucionarte los problemas.

—Astoria lo hacía –contestó.

—Bueno, ella es tu niñera, yo no, mira, no eres mi hijo, no eres nada de mí, ni siquiera me importas, te estoy haciendo un maldito favor al apoyarte en lo que Astoria vuelve, así que ya para con esta cosa infantil de tu parte, entiéndelo, Draco ¡Ya no me interesas! –colgó.

Observó su reloj, en América tendría que ser de día, y la verdad es que no le importaba para nada qué hora podía ser; buscó el número en su lista de contactos y marcó un segundo después, necesitaba ideas, muchas ideas, y no había nadie que él conociera que tuviese más éxitos con las mujeres.

—Draco –la voz agitada de Astoria lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Ah ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Estábamos teniendo sexo, idiota –chilló Katherine enfadada.

—Creí que Katy ya sabía que no puedes embarazarla –se burló.

—Que chistoso –se burló Astoria –te llamo en una hora –colgó.

—Claro, como si aquí fuesen las diez de la mañana –gruñó.

Se la pasó cambiando de canal, no tenía nada bueno que ver, así que terminó dejando la televisión en BBC.

—Vaya, eso de no tener pene hace que tengas mucho rendimiento en los dedos ¿no? –Gruñó –dijiste una hora, y han pasado TRES.

—Ya cállate –murmuró Astoria.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Adivino, con cierta pelirroja ardiente –se burló –demonios, Draco, nunca pensé que lo diría pero, que buen gusto tuviste en mujeres alguna vez, mira que Ginevra no está nada mal, la imagino joven y sin hijo y bueno, podría haberle hecho plantearse si quería quedarse contigo o venir conmigo y hacer cosas interesantes y de adultos –se rió.

—Sí, es sobre ella, necesito que me ayudes, no sé, no puedo con ella.

—No se ve tan pesada, quien lo diría –volvió a reír –espera cinco minutos ¿bien?

—Bien –Astoria colgó.

Cinco minutos después, se giró hasta la computadora, así que se sentó a la mesa y contestó la entrante vídeo-llamada.

—Así está mejor ¿Qué no?

—Como sea –frunció el ceño.

—Dime ¿qué hiciste para meter la pata?

—No puedo con esto ¿crees que es muy tarde para retractarme del contrato?

—Sí, no puedes salir de eso a menos que quieras perder cinco millones ¿los quieres perder? –elevó una ceja.

—A decir verdad, no es mucho, comparado con lo que mis padres…

—Deja de comportarte como un niño mimado y compórtate como el hombre que eres, por el Mjolnir –puso los ojos en blanco –tal vez ese es el problema ¿no? Digo, Ginny ya tuvo que criar a un hijo, si quisiera otro, lo tendría, recién nacido, al menos, no uno de treinta y tantos años, compórtate, y si quieres recuperarla, creo que es mejor que vayas remediando todos tus errores.

—Claro ¿quieres que vaya por un feto al tiradero y le diga lo siento, Ginny, podemos intentarlo de nuevo? –frunció el ceño.

—Eres un idiota –negó después de una mueca –pero vamos, puedes ser un ser humano normal ¿o sólo un idiota baboso?

—Yo no te estoy insultando.

—Primero que nada, deja de acosarla, de llamarla a todas horas, y de arruinar las agendas que mira que donde me entere que lo haces, regresaré hasta allá sólo para meterte el…

—Así que comportarme es un paso ¿cómo hago eso?

—No lo sé –se encogió de brazos –puedes comenzar a no lo sé, ser menos tú y más Theo –se aclaró la garganta –ya sabes, divertido, galán, comprensivo, no todo gire a tu alrededor, preguntarle por su hijo.

—Ya lo hice y me mandó al cuerno –negó.

—Bueno, ésta chica es difícil ¿cómo la conquistaste de primera?

—No lo sé, jamás le gustó mi música, así que nos dedicábamos a hacer otras cosas, viajar, viajes cortos, pero ahora no puede porque tiene un hijo ¿recuerdas? O claro, y un novio.

—Draco, es que yo no la conozco, he hablado con ella unas tres veces, pero para ser honesta, dudo que puedas recuperarla, su boda está próxima, no puedes, ni con magia harías que ella dejara la estabilidad que tiene con Theo por ti.

—Así que tu consejo es ese, que la deje ser feliz con él.

—Sí.

—Te hablaré después, saluda a Katy.

Cerró la computadora y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, se odiaba a sí mismo, por haberla dejado ir, por no detenerla, por no limpiar sus lágrimas y suplicarle perdón.

—Algo me dice que no has pegado el ojo en toda la noche –el rubio giró el rostro hasta la puerta.

—Buenos días –murmuró.

—Buenos días, no te quedaste ahí toda la noche ¿o sí?

—En realidad sí –aceptó –iré a bañarme.

—Vaya, pensé que tendría que suplicártelo –se burló y dejó su bolsa en el perchero.

—Sabes –la detuvo un momento –estuve pensando en lo que dijiste anoche.

—Draco –pidió.

—Tienes razón, y siento lo que hice hace diez años –se acercó a ella –y creo que debería ser la persona más agradecida en el mundo, porque Theo reparara lo malo que hice, porque sin duda hubiese odiado…

—Ya, no digas más ¿quieres? Ve a bañarte.

—Estoy intentando disculparme.

—Draco, no tengo que disculparte, ya está, avancé, maduré, no me quedé enfrascada en el odio que en su momento te tuve, ya todo está olvidado, no puedo culparte de todo, porque yo también fui responsable de las cosas.

—Espero que Theo sepa hacerte inmensamente feliz –sonrió y acarició su mejilla, sintiendo una fuerte descarga –lo siento, iré a bañarme o se nos hará tarde.

—Adelante –se alejó de él sin darle importancia.

Draco se observó en el espejo del baño, no podía creer lo que había dicho, todos le decían que debería dejarla ser feliz entonces ¿por qué su pecho vibraba en desesperación con sólo pensarlo? ¿Por qué su cerebro le decía que no lo hiciera? Que si había alguien en el mundo por quien valiera la pena luchar, esa era ella, Ginevra Weasley, la torpe chica pelirroja que llegó a su vida para alterarlo todo, para enamorarlo de esa manera.

—Necesito ayuda –murmuró observando el techo –algo que me diga si tengo que luchar o tirar la toalla.


	4. Confianza

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta con una nueva actualización de ésta historia, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus follows y favoritos, significan mucho.

 **yvania** , Sin duda estoy de acuerdo contigo respecto a como ponen al personaje femenino, y aunque en mis historias muchos opinan que es igual, _intento_ de hacer del personaje femenino algo fuerte y estable, gracias por tu review.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

Se arregló el saco un tanto distraído, no había quitado la vista de la pareja rubia-pelirroja del fondo, y es que, aunque le costará admitirlo, Ginevra se veía totalmente enamorada de Theodore, suspiró acongojado, pensando en que de no haber sido tan idiota en su pasado, sería él, con quien ella estaría próxima a casarse, sino es que la señora Malfoy desde hacía años atrás.

—Gracias por venir –sonrío Barty –espero que Ginevra esté haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

—Oh vamos, Barty –pidió Theo un poco incómodo.

—Yo sólo quiero saber si Ginevra está a la altura de la señorita Greengrass, eso es todo, no te enfades conmigo.

—Creo que ella está haciendo un magnífico trabajo, en el lugar de Astoria –contestó Draco observando a la susodicha –aunque no se la pongo fácil, la verdad –sonrío –además, estoy agradecido, no se me olvida que nos hace un enorme favor en cubrir a mi asistente.

—En eso tiene razón –admitió Barty –gracias por apoyarnos, Ginny.

—Es mi trabajo, señor Crouch, además no tenía mucho que hacer con Harry de vacaciones.

—Cuidar de Ash tiene que ser bastante trabajo.

—Mi hijo no es un problema, y en lo que no puedo atenderlo en su momento, Theo me apoya, por fortuna, me toco un hijo encantador, inteligente y bastante sociable.

—Sí que has tenido suerte, lo más seguro es que vendieras tu alma –se burló Barty.

—No, pero muchos lo piensan.

Draco observó atento a Theo, mientras besaba a la pelirroja, antes de que cada uno tomará diferentes asientos y un poco alejados uno del otro, y por mucho que ella estuviese sentada junto a él, jamás la había sentido tan alejada, ni siquiera en el transcurso de los pasados diez años.

—Oye, antes de que te marches con él –la sujetó del brazo, pero su rostro quedó tan tranquilo como siempre –quiero decirte que... No volveré a comportarme como un idiota contigo, entendí que lo amas a él ahora, que te casarás, y que no importa que diga podré evitarlo.

—Vaya, me alegra saber que por fin maduraste y creciste, te enviaré un diploma, como felicitación.

—Estoy siendo honesto ¿lo sabes?

—No tienes por qué decírmelo, todo esto para mí, estaba zanjado, lo importante, es que tú ya lo comprendiste, así que espero que no vuelvas a las actitudes infantiles, y que me dejes hacer mi trabajo bien.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte por mí.

—&—

Ginny acarició el pecho desnudo de Theo, mientras él bajaba el rostro para besarla suavemente, habían aprovechado que la junta había terminado pronto y que Asher estaba en la casa de los padres de Ginny, para poder tener un poco de intimidad.

—Te amo –murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Te amo, Ginny –aceptó –creo que fui el primero en amar en esta relación.

—Oh vamos, no comenzaras con eso ¿o sí?

—Cada vez que estoy cerca de él, tengo que controlar mis ganas de querer golpearle la cara contra el objeto más cercano, no sé porque no me lo dijiste antes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué me acosté con el peor de los músicos en el mundo, que pone en vergüenza a toda Inglaterra? –sonrío.

—No es tan malo, admito que me gustan dos o tres canciones de él –se encogió de hombros.

—Theodore Nott ¿es acaso que quieres que Cancele nuestra boda? ¿Cómo puede gustarte? –frunció el ceño incrédula.

—Él te gustaba –rebatió.

—Sí, bueno, pero yo era joven, tonta e inexperta, tenía un gran sueño, y aunque no lo creas, jamás fue estar con él hasta el final de mis días, siempre lo supe, algo en mi interior me lo decía a gritos mientras él me besaba –observó a su prometido –nunca lo dijo –entrelazo sus dedos con los de Theo –yo me enamoré hasta el tuétano de él, pero él nunca me quiso –se subió sobre él –creo que ni siquiera lo ame tanto –besó a su prometido –nunca logré que su música me gustara.

—Pues, me alegro que fuese tan idiota, para dejarte ir, así pude llegar a ti, y enamorarte, te lo juro, Ginny...

—Lo sé, pero es mejor que nos vistamos antes de que llegue Ash.

—Cierto, no quiero que tenga esa imagen de ti, no tan joven, al menos.

—Gracias por ser tan considerado.

—Yo siempre, querida futura señora Nott.

Ginny sonrió encantada cuando su hijo regresó acompañado por su padre, que observó al rubio que estaba sentado en el sofá, abrazó a su hija y le dedicó un beso suave y cariñoso en la frente.

—Gracias por traerlo papá –sonrió la pelirroja.

—No te preocupes –restó importancia –cada que Asher llega a la casa, me demuestra que estoy demasiado viejo –negó abatido –pero demasiado vivo a la vez, así que me encanta tenerlo en casa.

—A él le gusta estar en casa de sus abuelos –aceptó.

—Percy me contó que…

—Papá –pidió y observó hacia Ash, que había ido inmediatamente hasta Theo para mostrarle algo que su abuelo le había regalado, el rubio quitó la vista del niño por un momento para verla, lo adoraba, porque no necesitaba decirle las cosas, él solo las comprendía.

—Ginny, cariño, llevaré a Ash a dar una vuelta ¿te molesta?

—No, pero no sé si él quiera…

—Nos veremos después mamá –le sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta –no peleen mucho ¿quieren? –pidió el niño y salió seguido de Theo, que apretó la mano del patriarca de los Weasley y besó la mejilla de su prometida.

—Puedes llamar cuando podamos volver, hasta luego, señor Weasley.

Ginny no dijo nada ante el escrutinio de su padre, que guardó silencio por un largo minuto, él jamás era así de serio, no con ella al menos, sabía todo lo enojado que estaba con ella desde hacía diez años, y era algo que al parecer, jamás arreglarían, porque cada que ella intentaba hablar del tema, él en el mejor de los casos, evadía el tema y le dejaba de hablar por dos meses, para que supiera que no quería hablar de eso, en el peor de los casos, se ponía a destrozar todo lo de su garaje, para pasarse el tiempo que le tomara repararlo, sin hablarle.

—Me agrada pasar tiempo con Asher –habló Arthur Weasley rodeando a su hija y caminando hasta la silla de la mesa para sentarse –pero creí que tomarías un poco en serio todo esto, Ginevra –la reprendió –tal parece que no aprendes de tus propios errores.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Es la primera vez y la última que cuidaré de Asher si la única razón por la cual lo dejas en casa es para revolcarte con ese tipo –la señaló frustrado.

—Papá…

—Tus hermanos son libres de ayudarte en lo que ellos quieran, pero deberías pensar un poco en tu hijo y menos en tus malditas hormonas revueltas.

Ginny observó a otro lado, Ash le pidió que no pelearan mucho, y si su padre no podía cumplir algo tan simple lo haría ella, no quería pasar otros dos meses sin hablarle a su padre, menos cuando su boda estaba bastante cerca.

—Honestamente, no sé qué es lo que te molesta –admitió llevándose una mano a la nuca, observó la intensidad en los ojos azules de su padre.

—No sabes de que hablo –se burló el hombre negando –Percival me ha dicho con quién estás trabajando –ella negó burlona –tu madre y yo te apoyamos bastante cuando fuiste lo suficientemente idiota para embarazarte de ese tipo –gruñó –poco después, te apresuras a meterte en una relación con otro…

—Por si no has podido notarlo, papá, sigo con Theo –soltó enfadada.

—Sí ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará a Draco Malfoy calentarte el oído ésta vez, Ginevra? –Negó –lo próximo que te ocurrirá es terminar embarazada de éste tipo, cuando decidas volver con Malfoy –se burló –y tendrás hijos de diferentes padres.

—Papá…

—Sé que ya eres una mujer, Ginevra, desde luego que lo sé, desde el momento en que nos dijiste a tu madre y a mí que estabas embarazada, entendimos que eres lo suficientemente grandecita como para tomar decisiones propias, estúpidas y equivocadas decisiones, pero fuiste tú quien las tomó sola.

—Así que de la nada, Theo se volvió _ese tipo_ –negó –mi trabajo para Draco Malfoy es sólo eso, un trabajo.

—Creo que ya tuvimos una discusión como ésta años atrás –se levantó enfadado el hombre –espero que ésta vez, tu trabajo no te deje con un nuevo hijo sin padre.

—Ya crecí –le reprochó enfadada.

—Bueno, honestamente, Ginevra, lo dudo, ese tipo te comió las neuronas, hace once años, me convenciste de que sólo trabajabas para él, que sabías ser una mujer libre e independiente, que sabías cuidarte y que él jamás se atrevería a tocarte de esa forma, porque tú no lo permitirías, sólo era un trabajo –se burló –y te creí, confié en ti como un idiota, tenía grandes esperanzas en ti, pero me decepcionaste de todas las maneras posibles, y aun así, hice todo mi orgullo aun lado y fui a ti cuando me necesitabas, pero no ocurrirá de nuevo, sólo recuerda que ahora tienes un hijo, a quien más que a nadie, le afectarán tus decisiones estúpidas.

—Amo a Theo –musitó Ginny dolida.

—De la misma manera en la que amaste a Michael Corner, y terminaste dejando a Malfoy meterse entre tus piernas, de la misma manera en la que amaste a Malfoy y te revolcaste con Diggory, cuando eso no funcionó, que claro, como iba a funcionar una relación de dos días, te consolaste con Nott –sonrió –no sé qué ocurre contigo, y que significa la palabra _amor_ para ti, pero hoy amas, mañana no, pasado vuelves a amar con toda intensidad a otro –se burló –si antes no pensaste en tu familia antes de cometer una estupidez, si no pensaste en ti, espero que ahora lo hagas en Asher.

—No tengo porqué convencerte de mis sentimientos por Theo, papá, sé lo que siento por él, y…

—Sabes que voy a estar ahí, curando tus heridas al final, porque jamás dejarás de ser mi hija y de importarme, pero no esperes que te apoye en lo que los dos sabemos que terminará mal.

—Gracias por la confianza –se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir.

—La confianza una vez que la pierdes, cariño, no puedes volver a recuperarla, ojalá que eso jamás pase entre tú y Asher; ojalá que él jamás se decepcione de la madre y padre que les tocó.

—&—

Draco se detuvo un poco consternado, Ginevra observaba hacía la nada, porque estaba seguro que no veía ni el tráfico y mucho menos los edificios, desde que había llegado por él en la mañana estaba rara, así que supuso que algo andaba mal con Theodore, o posiblemente no encontró los centros de mesa que quería para su boda, sonrió divertido, ella jamás había sido tan superficial.

—Así que… ¿algo anda mal? –La observó –Ginevra.

—Perdón ¿qué?

—La última vez que te vi de esa forma, fue cuando te embarazaste –sonrió.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en algunos asuntos personales.

—Tenemos once años de conocernos, Ginny –sonrió –te conozco, a menos que sea realmente algo grave te pones así, y de ser así, no estarías sentada a mi lado, en éste auto, estarías haciéndote cargo, porque eso es lo que haces, hacerte cargo de las cosas, eres la mujer más valiente que conozco.

—Puedes guardarte todos tus elogios –giró enfadada el rostro hasta él –desde hace años, dejó de interesarme lo que pienses de mí.

—Bueno, es que ciertamente jamás te interesó que pensaba de ti ¿recuerdas? –Sonrió –jamás fuiste una chica fácil de tratar.

—Oh, lo dices porque no se me mojaban las bragas cada que sonreías con esa sonrisa que según tú es digna de un premio, o que mis piernas no temblaban cada que me decías al oído lo mucho que te excitaba –se burló volteando a ver la calle.

No insistió, lo que menos quería era realmente joder las cosas, no ahora que se había decidido a hacer las cosas bien, si no podía recuperar el amor que se tenían, al menos esperaba poder volverse un gran amigo para ella, remediar todo lo malo que le ocasionó.

La entrevista en el programa de televisión fue bastante bien, no tuvo ninguna clase de percance, incluso cuando le dieron fruta en lugar de algo mejor, ya se lo había dicho Astoria, tenía que comportarse como un hombre adulto, no como un niño.

—Es hora de irnos –interrumpió la firma de autógrafos.

—Ginny, Ginny ¿cuándo regresa Harry? –chilló una de las fans.

—Aun no lo sé –le sonrió –pero espero que pronto –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Hacen una pareja encantadora ¿por qué no sales con él?

Draco giró el rostro hasta la castaña de ojos verdes que le sonreía, así que esas fans estaban locas realmente, primero él con Potter y ahora Ginny con él ¿por qué no podían decirle lo mismo de ellos?

—Porque yo tengo un prometido, que no es por nada, pero es el hombre más guapo del mundo.

—El hombre más guapo del mundo es Draco –soltó una de las fans.

—Va de gustos –sonrió la pelirroja –pero le pediré a Harry que salga del hermetismo y suba algo –les guiñó un ojo.

Draco no le quitó la vista de encima mientras ella hablaba con alguien de producción, le sorprendía la clase de relación que tenía con las fans, vaya que las conocía, cosa que ni siquiera él hacía, y no sólo las de él, las de Potter también ¿por qué Ginevra era tan perfecta?

La observó detalladamente, su pantalón café de vestir, su saco del mismo color y su blusa blanca fajada, joder que seguía siendo la mujer más atractiva ante sus ojos.

—Saluda a Theo de mi parte –sonrió el camarógrafo.

—Lo haré –sonrió.

—Por cierto, te extrañamos en el partido pasado ¿irás al del fin de semana? –le sonrió.

—Por todos los cielos, Bruce –frunció el ceño –es que piensas quitarme a mi prometido –negó con una amplia sonrisa –desde luego que lo haré.

—Como no fuiste en el pasado.

—Ash estaba enfermo –se encogió de hombros.

—Eso quiere decir que irán, tú y el pequeño.

—Claro que sí, sabes que jamás me pierdo la oportunidad de ver a Theo en shorts –le guiñó un ojo.

—En cuanto Ash cumpla los once podrá entrar al equipo infantil ¿o no quiere?

—Por el amor de _Messi,_ Bruce, Ash quiere falsificar su edad para poder entrar desde que tiene cuatro –los dos rieron.

—Tenemos que irnos –informó Draco.

—&—

Ash corrió completamente divertido dentro del lugar, desde que Theodore Nott había llevado a Ginevra Weasley a ese lugar en su primera cita, cuando Asher Weasley era un pequeño humano de dos meses y medio, se había vuelto en el restaurante _familiar,_ para ellos; y es que no sólo era el favorito de Theo, sino que también de Asher.

El pequeño rubio se detuvo ante la armadura y simuló golpear el escudo, normalmente alguien ya hubiese hecho algo, pero casi diez años yendo a ese lugar por lo menos tres días a la semana como mandamiento estipulado en la Biblia Nott/Weasley, hacían que el pequeño tuviese ciertos beneficios.

—No elijas junto al ventanal o la rockola –pidió Ginny haciendo que Asher pusiera mala cara.

—Eres una aburrida, mamá –se quejó, y optó por subir corriendo la escalera.

Asher una vez en el segundo piso caminó hasta el fondo, junto al salvavidas y los barcos a escalas, los adultos lo siguieron con una sonrisa, Theo se sentó junto a él, dejando a Ginny frente a ellos.

—Hola chicos –saludó Sarah –díganme ¿se aventurarán a pedir algo diferente ésta vez? –sonrió.

—No –contestó Asher –no sería yo mismo si pido algo diferente –se quejó.

—Cierto, así que lo mismo para el gran Ash.

—Éstas chicas aprenden rápido –sonrió el niño haciendo que todos rieran divertidos.

—Será lo mismo, Sarah, gracias –sonrió Theo.

—Eso incluye la Ginger –lo observó y después palmeó el hombro de Ginny.

—No, ésta vez conduzco yo –se encogió de hombros.

El rato en el restaurante fue divertido, siempre ponía a Ash de buenas ese ambiente, y eso automáticamente ponía a Ginny de buenas.

—Tengo algo que decirles –informó Asher tomándole a su Cherrytree cola y observando a su madre que se puso en modo amenaza –no seas exagerada –observó a Theo –en serio, Theo ¿cómo es que te pueden gustar las mujeres cuando son exageradas? –negó.

—Bueno –se rascó la barbilla –es tu mamá antes que nada cuando estás con ella –se encogió de hombros –e inicias como si se tratara de un ataque termonuclear.

—Ya veo –negó el niño –mi maestra inscribió uno de mis dibujos a un concurso –volvió a beber de su Cherrytree –dice que posiblemente pueda llegar a participar a nivel nacional –observó a su madre –dime algo, exagerada –entrecerró los ojos.

—Felicidades, Asher –sonrió y el niño rió.

—No es el mejor de mis dibujos, he de ser honesto, así que no esperen mucho, posiblemente pueda ganar el segundo lugar y no ir a la nacional.

—Para mí será un orgullo –admitió Ginny haciendo que su hijo sonriera.

Theo rodeó la cintura de Ginny cuando llegaron al apartamento de ésta, la besó suavemente y acarició su mejilla, ya estaba al tanto de su discusión con Arthur, por eso estaba toda huraña por todo, pero admitía que cuando se trataba de mostrarse fuerte frente a su hijo, ella era la mejor.

—Todo estará bien –la tranquilizó –así que tengo que decir que fue buena elección no aceptar vivir juntos –negó.

—Yo no lo propuse –sonrió, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de su prometido.

—Fue Asher en realidad –Ginevra se alejó para observarlo incrédula –él me dijo que si te quería lo suficiente, debería hacerlo formal –sonrió –le dije que si con formal se refería a proponerte matrimonio y él negó, dijo que hablaba sobre que viniera a vivir con ustedes –Ginny sonrió –tu hijo me acepta como tu esposo ¿por qué afectarte lo que tu padre piense?

—Me conociste en una etapa no muy buena ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—Amo cada parte de ti, tu mal pasado, hasta éste presente tan brillante y prometedor ¿por qué lo dudas? –la observó.

—Ash se parece tanto a ti –sonrió.

—Es una fortuna que heredara todo de mí, desde el tono de pelo hasta los ojos.

—No había querido decírtelo, pero Ash es tu hijo –se burló.

—Que bien –aceptó –sabes que a pesar de que no lo presumo ante el mundo como mi hijo, lo quiero.

—Lo sé –aceptó ella.

—Se lo dije a él y te lo diré a ti, quiero a Asher como un hijo, pero por respeto a su persona y a su verdadero padre, no lo presumo como tal –admitió un poco incómodo –más por el hecho de que el apellido no coincidiría y quiero evitar el menor detalle para que se sienta inseguro.

—No tienes que explicarlo –lo besó –Theo, es por eso que me enamoré de ti.

—Tienes que elegir la casa, procura que Ash esté de acuerdo en esto ¿sí?

—Te interesa más su opinión que la mía –elevó una ceja.

—Bueno, mientras estemos juntos, a mí no me interesa vivir incluso debajo del puente –sonrió –él es un niño, aún sigue creciendo, no quiero que se sienta oprimido, quiero que sepa que a pesar de que nos casemos las cosas no cambiaran, que él tendrá voz y voto en todo… bueno, tal vez no en todo –besó el cuello de Ginny.

Ginny terminó sentada en el sofá, observando como Theo y Asher jugaban a las luchas, si dejó de ver la escena más hermosa que tenía era porque su celular sonó.

—Señor Potter –se burló la pelirroja.

—Oh, basta de eso –se burló –sólo quería saber si todo contigo estaba bien.

—Lo está, pero me he topado con una fanática nuestra –se burló y le guiñó un ojo a Theo cuando la observó con el ceño fruncido –así que por favor, mata sus ilusiones poniendo algo con tu nueva conquista.

—Posiblemente suba algo, pero no con mi nueva conquista ¿todo bien con Asher y Theo también?

—Todo bien, Harry, mi prometido cuida bien de mí, no hay nada que temer cuando él está cerca –Theo negó divertido y fue atacado por Ash.

—&—

Draco frunció el ceño completamente ofendido, él le había dicho a una pseudo escritora que le interesaba Ginevra ¿no era cierto? Bueno, entonces ¿por qué había más cosas de Potter y Ginny que de él con ella? Eso era algún plan de Ginny, evitar que cualquier cosa entre ellos por ficticia que fuese volviera a ocurrir.

Se dedicó a observar a Ginny en las fotos donde salía con Potter, se rascó la cabeza, seguir a Potter sería fomentar mucho la imaginación y no necesitaba más cosas homoeróticas como las que ya había tenido la desgracia de toparse.

Suspiró, no podía recurrir de nuevo a Astoria porque ella tomaría el próximo vuelo sólo para patearle _los cacahuates,_ como le solía decir.

—Hola –saludó Draco cuando Blaise apareció por su puerta.

—Hola Draco –saludó –sólo venía a invitarte al próximo partido, posiblemente quieras jugar –se encogió de hombros.

—No, el Rugby no es lo mío –negó.

—Futbol soccer, amigo –se burló el hombre negando.

—Claro –negó –soy un imbécil, sí… no, mejor no, no soy muy atlético.

—Ginevra iría, así que por eso pensé en invitarte.

—Claro ¿y qué con que ella esté? –frunció el ceño.

—Vamos Draco, soy tu amigo desde hace años, sé lo que ocurrió entre ustedes, su romance secreto y que después ordenaste tus prioridades y terminaron.

—Claro entonces ¿por qué estaría interesado en verla de nuevo?

—Trabaja para ti de nuevo, y posiblemente eso sea algo más que porque necesitas una asistente ¿no?

—Ella es feliz con Theo –soltó.

—No lo sé –se encogió de hombros –sólo sé que desde que llegaste a Londres y te topaste con ellos, se han comportado más como pareja que en los pasados años.

—No soy muy atlético –contestó.

—Sólo necesitas ponerte el uniforme y te dejaremos en la banca la mayoría del tiempo.

—Dime algo ¿estaré en el equipo de Nott?

—Por supuesto que no –se burló –estarás en el nuestro.

—Bien, eso me agrada.

—De acuerdo, te veré allá, te haré llegar el uniforme con tu secretaria.

—Ginny no es una secretaria –gruñó.

—Sólo bromeó.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se colocó la laptop en las piernas, buscando algo por poco que fuera, pero en ninguna de las fotos salía un niño con las características que le había dicho Theodore, sí que era bastante cuidadosa respecto a eso, lo único que lo tranquilizó es que al igual que imágenes de él con ella no había, tampoco de ella con Nott, estaban a la par, al parecer, se detuvo en una imagen, donde los hermanos gemelos de Ginevra salían con Nott, el rubio traía un trofeo y había más gente, pero sin duda se codeaba con los Weasley.

Su humor no fue para nada bueno lo que restó de la semana, y es que sólo verla le recordaba que su _prometido,_ había logrado algo que él jamás; ser aceptado por el resto de la familia de Ginevra, recordaba la forma en la que lo habían visto y su hermano tan solo un año más grande que ella, había expresado que a nadie le caía bien.

Observó el celular recién bloqueado por la pelirroja cuando lo dejó en el asiento del auto junto a ellos, el protector de pantalla era del idiota de Nott, se cubría el rostro con la mano, pero se alcanzaba a ver su ojo derecho, la sonrisa y su barba de unos pocos días, en la mano tenía varias cosas escritas, pero no supo qué decía, ya que la pantalla se oscureció.

—Veo que ya estás mejor –rompió el silencio, y sus ojos volvieron al teléfono cuando encendió de nuevo.

 _La vida jamás ha sido justa para nosotros, lo sabes, por eso somos el uno para el otro. —Harry._

—Vaya, veo que le eres muy fiel a tu prometido.

—Disculpa ¿qué? –frunció el ceño y Draco le señaló el teléfono.

Ginny sonrió al ver el mensaje y escribió rápidamente. —Mi vida privada no te interesa, y si le soy infiel o no a Theo, es algo que sólo nos incluye a nosotros dos.

—Y al tercero interesado –sugirió él.

—Mientras no seas tú, no importa –sonrió.

—Así que ya sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros, y aun así no le importa que trabajes para mí.

—Bueno, no, Theo me gustó desde el primer momento en el que lo vi ¿sabes? Algo que no ocurrió contigo, es seguro de sí mismo, divertido, inteligente, le gusta la buena música –hizo un mohín –para plus, es guapo, sexy.

—Está gordo –bufó Draco.

—Oh no, no lo está, pero es claro que pienses así porque siempre lo ves con traje, o ropa casual, yo que lo veo desnudo –le guiñó un ojo, para después morderse el labio –Theo es la fantasía de cualquier mujer –sonrió dulce –y no soy la excepción.

Bajaron del auto y Draco la siguió, entraron a la disquera y se detuvo en el piso de Theo, que salió con una sonrisa amplia, estrechó la mano de Draco y besó fugazmente a la pelirroja, ahora comprendía porque Blaise decía que no demostraban mucho ser pareja.

—Señorita Weasley, su cita conmigo era a las doce –observó su reloj –siempre tarde.

—Lo siento, señor Nott –sonrió –en mi reloj son las doce en punto –mostró su celular.

—Vaya bicho raro –sonrieron.

—Si me lo pregunta, es bastante atractivo, posiblemente pueda encontrar una donde luzca mejor –Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si ya es hora de la junta, supongo podemos dejar estas idioteces y hablar de lo que importa.

—Claro, sonrió Theo, tu cita con el señor Crouch es ahora, nosotros no estaremos.


	5. El Rey Dragón

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta con una nueva actualización de ésta historia, como ya se les había mencionado la posibilidad de poner un capítulo del "pasado" bueno, lo hice,por eso todo el capítulo está en itálica, muchas gracias espero que siga siendo de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus follows y favoritos, significan mucho.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

 _Memoria 00001._

 _Ginny se quedó quieta un instante, su decepción al saber que había perdido su oportunidad de conocer a su banda favorita fue un golpe duro a sus esperanzas, de haber sabido que eso ocurriría, se habría colado al evento en lugar del backstage, era una idiota, avanzó decepcionada hasta el rubio, que avanzaba sin mucha prisa, ni siquiera haberle rogado por qué no le hablara a seguridad había servido de algo, y para el pobre y mal artista que había tenido la desafortunada de conocer, mejor se hubiese quedado en su casa, viendo la televisión._

 _—Así que te gustan esos do nadie en realidad –se burló –bueno, al menos pudiste verlos en vivo ¿no? Algo es algo._

 _—Pues ni los vi en vivo, ni los conocí –soltó enfadada –no puedo creer mi mala suerte._

 _—Ellos jamás hacen M &G, lo dijeron una vez, el vocalista es un tanto engreído._

 _—Disculpa ¿estás llamando a mi vocalista favorito engreído? ¿Es que ya han hecho competencias y te ha ganado? –Bufó –es la peor experiencia que he tenido en mi vida, de todos los buenos artistas con los que he podido toparme, ha sido contigo, el más sobrevalorado de la historia de la música._

 _—Oye, te ayude, intente que los conocieras en lugar de hablarle a seguridad._

 _—Pues mejor le hubieses hablado a seguridad, de saber que no estarían, mejor me hubiese quedado fuera del hotel._

 _—Esa es una buena idea, pero creo que sabes que siempre nos ayudan a entrar sin ser detectados._

 _—Disculpa, pero ellos siempre salen a saludar a los fans que duermen afuera del hotel._

 _—Sí que son dedicados, algo que todos se ahorrarían si hicieran M &G._

 _—Lo dice Draco Malfoy –se burló –el que ha golpeado a sus fans, a la prensa y posiblemente a su novia._

 _—Error, error, error, yo no he golpeado a nadie, ya se esclareció que fue un accidente, estábamos jugando béisbol._

 _— ¿Béisbol? Pfff._

 _—Es divertido._

 _—Tienes más cara de que te gusta el golf, para ser honesta –se encogió de hombros cuando él la observó._

 _—En realidad, si, es mi deporte favorito._

 _—Sí, se nota._

 _—Oye, ya que no viste a tus ídolos ¿qué dices de verme a mí en vivo?_

 _—No te ofendas, pero en serio, tu música no me gusta, y honestamente, dudo que algún día lo haga, así que afrontaré mi triste realidad y me iré._

 _—Bien, de acuerdo, les diré que les mandas saludos._

 _—Estás mintiendo._

 _—Sí, en realidad lo hago, no hablo con perdedores._

 _La pelirroja sonrío divertida, bueno, tal vez no era tan arrogante, engreído prepotente como pensaba y su rostro lo demostraba, asintió cuando Draco le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza la puerta para salir a escena, lo siguió. Quedándose aún lado, junto con un montón de chicas hormonales que traían colgando un gafete igual al de ella, salvo que Ginevra lo había atado a los ojales de su pantalón, haciendo que colgara un poco._

 _La gente estalló en gritos en cuanto él fue visto, tuvo que taparse los oídos, no pudo escucharlo sobre el alboroto hormonal de las mujeres que habían ido a verlo, aún con el micrófono, ella estuvo paseándose por el lugar sin prestar atención a lo que él cantaba o tocaba, porque lo único que le sorprendió de él, era saber que tocaba la guitarra, los chicos que lo hacían le parecían extremadamente atractivos y sexys, por eso tenía un masivo crush con ese sexy vocalista de ojos verdes y cabellos negros, eso y su voz media que podía ir fácilmente de una sexy nota grave a una suave sin sonar necesariamente como una chica._

 _Le sonrió educada cuando notó que la veía, para su fortuna, en su posición privilegiada, nadie le prestaba atención, y se movió de ese lugar por si alguna fan curiosa se atrevía a investigar, además, eran varias mujeres ahí, así que estaba a salvo._

 _—Te ves aburrida –le sonrió el chico._

 _—Sólo un poco._

 _—Eso quiere decir que no estás aquí porque tu artista favorito sea Draco Malfoy ¿cierto?_

 _—Totalmente, yo considero tener un muy buen gusto musical –respondió encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa divertida._

 _—Sí, se ve –señaló su playera._

 _—Ginevra –estiró la mano._

 _—Blaise Zabini –sonrío estrechando la mano de la chica –no sabía que Draco conocía a una chica fan de ellos, de hecho, cuando estuvieron platicando con nosotros..._

 _—Espera ¿es que tú los conoces? –sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos._

 _—Desde luego, soy algo así como el asistente personal de Draco, así que, mi obligación es hablar con otros asistentes personales, y de vez en cuando con otros artistas, dependiendo que tan agradables y sencillos sean._

 _—Así que se te complica con Malfoy –sonrío._

 _—Sí, por decirlo de algún modo._

 _—Así que, si me vuelvo asistente personal ¿es posible que los conozca? –interrogó con una sonrisa._

 _—Sí, en la mayoría de los casos, ellos son bastante simples, tienen a su equipo pero les gusta también tratar las cosas ellos solos._

 _—Es que son geniales._

 _—Son divertidos, aunque un tanto reservados con los ajenos._

—Puedo imaginarlo –sonrió encantada.

 _Platicó con Blaise la hora que Draco Malfoy estuvo en el escenario, el chico le pareció divertido, por lo tanto se concentró tanto en él que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia del rubio._

 _—Mi turno ha terminado –informó cuando Blaise y ella tomaron un momento para reír de una de las bromas de él._

 _—Oh, sí, lo siento –se disculpó –ni siquiera supe en qué momento terminaste._

 _—Sí, lo noté –frunció el ceño –bueno, pero ¿qué dices sobre ir a mi camerino?_

 _—Oh claro –sonrió ella –que no, me tengo que ir –observó su reloj –ha sido un placer conocerte, Blaise._

 _—Lo mismo digo, Ginny –se despidió de ella con un movimiento ligero de cabeza._

 _Ginny avanzó hasta una de las salidas del lugar seguida del rubio, no entendía la razón por la cual se tomaba tantas precauciones, pero no era como si le importara del todo, se giró hasta él y le otorgó una sonrisa amigable, si le quitan el hecho de que era Draco Malfoy, un mal cantante, un mal músico, que sus letras eran tontas y carecían de profundidad alguna, claro, le quitaban esos odiosos ojos grises, esa sonrisa que parecía como si él supiera como se formó el universo, ese cabello rubio lleno de laca, no era tan mal ser humano, al menos en ese momento; y presentía la razón, pero no iba a terminar envuelta en un "romance" con el engreído número uno._

 _—Sabes, podrías darme tu número…_

 _—Tengo novio –se encogió de hombros._

 _—Eso se soluciona fácil ¿no lo crees? Sólo le dices que conociste a alguien más…_

 _—Tal vez las cosas funcionen así en tu mundo sobre las nubes, pero no en el mío, lo siento, en realidad me gusta mi novio._

 _—Más que yo._

 _—Mucho más que tú, él si tiene buen gusto por la música._

 _—Ya, entonces quieres que te diga que me gustan los Rolling Stones y bandas como esas para que me des tu número ¿no?_

 _—No, pero sería un buen inicio –aceptó._

 _—Bueno, mi cantante favorito es Aerosmith –sonrió de lado._

 _—Aerosmith es una banda –informó la pelirroja observándole con un amago de sonrisa –dime ¿estás intentando impresionarme? Por qué claramente que escucharas el nombre aunque fuera, es bastante increíble._

 _—Bien, le gusta a Zabini –contestó –y los he escuchado un par de veces, no son tan buenos, pensé que era un solista, porque sólo el canta._

 _—Claro, adiós._

 _Draco la siguió, aun sin entender la razón, bueno, aparte de que le había parecido una chica atractiva, hacía un tiempo que no salía con nadie, en ningún aspecto, como lo había dado a entender la chica, la mayoría de la gente lo consideraba arrogante y engreído, casi nadie quería pasar tiempo con él, ni siquiera Blaise, y eso que a él le pagaban por pasar tiempo con él._

 _—Es en serio, tal vez pueda darte el mío ¿qué dices?_

 _—No tengo teléfono –se encogió de hombros –déjame aclarar las cosas desde éste momento, no tengo dinero, y no estoy buscando el tuyo ¿bien?_

 _—Nadie dijo que lo hicieras –argumentó._

 _—Sí, lo sé, pero no faltará quien se dé cuenta de que de hecho me colé hasta aquí porque no tuve dinero para comprar un boleto –suspiró –espero que eso te deje tranquilo._

 _—Sólo quería que fuéramos amigos, si se podía, ahora veo que no soy el único engreído aquí ¿cierto?_

 _—Yo no soy engreída, pero ni siquiera te conozco…_

 _— ¿Y cómo piensas conocerme si me rechazas todo?_

 _—Ya, eso fue un buen punto –admitió._

 _—Palacio de Westminster, mañana, medio día ¿qué dices?_

 _—Sí, bien, de acuerdo._

 _Draco la vio desaparecer, se giró hasta el camino que lo había llevado hasta ahí, vaya que había sido un día bastante extraño, y para colmo había invitado a una completa extraña a salir, sí que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, fue por sus cosas personales y dejó que Blaise lo guiara hasta el auto, que de inmediato el chofer puso en marcha y lo dirigió a casa._

 _—Veo que te fue bien –soltó su padre en el mismo tono burlón._

 _—Sí, como siempre me va ¿por qué?_

 _—No, es sólo que pensé que tendría que salir a dar la cara por mi hijo el idiota, de nuevo._

 _—Lucius –pidió Narcissa observando a su hijo con lástima._

 _—Déjalo, mamá –gruñó –la verdad es que no me importa lo que mi padre piense de mí._

 _—Ni lo que yo, ni lo que el mundo entero, he pagado mucho dinero porque te volvieras el mejor artista del país, pero tú, y tu idiotez, simplemente arruinan todo ¿no lo crees? Ya es suficiente con el poco talento que tienes, como para que vayas de escándalo en escándalo, lo único bueno es que al parecer les pareces un tanto atractivo, y eso te salva._

 _—Sí, como sea, me iré a dormir, mañana tengo cosas que hacer._

 _Subió directamente a su habitación, nadie más le dijo nada, bien, eso deseó por una vez en la vida, pero las palabras de su padre sobre lo mediocre que le parecía lo siguieron hasta que llegó a su habitación, se desvistió tan aprisa como pudo y fue a la ducha, necesitaba relajarse._

 _— &—_

 _Esperó paciente a la chica, completamente desesperado, tuvo que mirar su reloj de pulsera cuando la hora del enorme Big Ben le pareció equivocada, pero no, eran la una de la tarde, y él seguía ahí, completamente solo; suspiró enfadado ¿por qué pensó en un momento que ella asistiría si había dejado bastante en claro lo fracasado y malo que le parecía?_

 _—La próxima vez, podrías decirme que tendríamos que usar disfraces –la voz suave de la pelirroja lo hizo sonreír –o el hecho de que dijiste Palacio de Westminster, no Big Ben, dime ¿eres algo así como un turista? –lo golpeó en el brazo._

 _—Lo siento –soltó divertido –es lo mismo._

 _—No, éste es el reloj, el Palacio señaló más de lo que quiso mirar._

 _—Pensé que no vendrías, para ser honesto._

 _—Bueno, hubiese sido puntual si hubiese sabido que buscaba a un idiota en sudadera, gorra y lentes, no a un idiota rubio de ojos grises._

 _—Te encanta insultarme ¿no es así?_

 _—Sí, la verdad es que es mi pasatiempo secreto –se encogió de brazos con una bonita sonrisa._

 _—Bien, iremos en ferri ¿te agrada la idea?_

 _—En realidad me he citado con un turista –hizo mala cara._

 _—Compláceme, comenzaré gira por el país pronto, así que tengo que aprender a comportarme como un turista._

 _—Hablando de eso –se encogió de hombros –dime ¿sabes cómo alguien se vuelve asistente personal de un artista? –sonrió de nueva cuenta._

 _—Bueno, básicamente encuentras a un artista y te vuelves su asistente personal, si es tu amigo de la infancia quien triunfa, técnicamente, puedes ser eso o su manager, y si no, tienes que ir a la escuela, o eso creo –frunció el ceño –sólo sé que la disquera nos proporciona uno si no tenemos o nos desagrada el que tenemos ¿por? –elevó una ceja._

 _— ¿puedes quitarte una de las gorras? –interrogó._

 _—Bien, lo siento –sonrió quitándose la gorra de la sudadera._

 _—Tu amigo Blaise me dijo que los asistentes personales conoces a los famosos –sonrió –y es mi brillante oportunidad de conocerlos, eso o perseguirles por el mundo y mudarme de país –sonrió._

 _—En serio quieres conocerlos –se burló._

 _—Es mi sueño más grande –admitió._

 _Sonrió cuando ella lo dejó en paz; normalmente eso no pasaba con las chicas con las que salía, todas estaban pegadas a él, intentando ser el centro de su atención, pero Ginevra no; eso sin duda hizo que le agradara más de lo que lo había hecho en un inicio._

 _—Quítate la gorra –le dijo asustándolo cuando se colocó a su lado._

 _—No lo creo –sonrío arrogante._

 _—Oh por favor, nadie te reconocerá aquí y bueno, si alguien lo hace, es bueno tener un poco de publicidad buena ¿no es así?_

 _—Quieres que me reconozcan y que al mismo tiempo, aparezcas como una interrogante en una revista de chismes._

 _—Tienes razón, quédate aquí, amargado._

 _La chica volvió a alejarse, yendo hasta unos niños que estaban jugando, no se le complicó unirse a ellos y dedicarse a jugar con ellos mientras sus padres estaba en otros asuntos, las risas divertidas de esos pequeños y de la pelirroja hacían que algunos de los presentes rieran contagiados._

 _— ¡Yo voy a matarte dragón rojo! –Gritó uno de los niños –usaré mi espada mata dragones especial._

 _— ¡No podrás matarme! Príncipe del río Támesis –rió usando su mejor risa malvada._

 _— ¡Soy el Rey Támesis! Dragón ignorante –soltó haciendo que Ginny se quedara callada y su rostro fue sorprendido._

 _—Debería volver a la escuela de dragones entonces –rieron._

 _Se quedó bastante rato observándola jugar, y lo único bueno es que no era el único, la mayoría de los que estaban cerca lo hacían, unos cuidando a los niños con los que jugaba, otros divertidos por la imaginación de la pelirroja que no se quedaba atrás de la de los niños, otros cuantos, observándola de forma poco apropiada, igual que él._

 _Se quitó la gorra, después de notar que ciertamente ella era más notada que él, pero se dejó las gafas._

 _—Él –soltó Ginevra yendo hasta él y tomándole de la muñeca –él es el Rey dragón._

 _—No es cierto –frunció el cejo el niño de siete años._

 _—Claro que sí, su nombre es Dragón. Es el Dragón Amarillo._

 _—Ya ¿cuál es su especialidad? –elevó una ceja._

 _—No puedo decírtelo, es mi Rey, si te digo, podrás matarlo._

 _—Cierto ¿cuál es tu especialidad? –se inclinó para observarlo._

 _—Ah… ¿escupo fuego? –contestó consternado._

 _—Oh vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso –se giró cuadrándose junto al niño._

 _— ¿Y ese es tu Rey? –se observaron la pelirroja y el niño._

 _—Sí, es que no tiene mucha imaginación, ¡ya sé! –Chasqueó los dedos –te convierte en piedra si le ves a los ojos –sonrió divertida._

 _—Esa es Medusa ¿en serio no vas a la escuela? –frunció el ceño de nuevo el pequeño._

 _—Bueno, es que… tiene los ojos más grises que has visto –sonrió –y que verías, porque si los ves directamente, te vuelves piedra, por eso trae lentes –se encogió de hombros._

 _—Es un Rey ¿sólo eso? –se cruzó de brazos._

 _—No es de mucha ayuda, esa es una habilidad ¿no? –todos rieron, incluido él._

 _—No mucho –aceptó._

 _—Canta –le informó –no tan bien, así que después de convertirte en piedra, se pone a cantar de la felicidad, y como canta realmente mal, te vuelves piedritas._

 _—Entonces he de matarlos a los dos._

 _Ginevra huyó del niño, corriendo en círculos, después de un par de vueltas, lo sujetó de nuevo y lo hizo correr junto con ella, jamás en su vida había sido parte de un espectáculo como ese; la gente reía divertida, y no le molestó, sólo por el hecho de que era de diversión, más no se burlaban de él. Como podían cambiar las cosas._

 _—Nos veremos después –se despidió la pelirroja del niño que le dedicó una amplia sonrisa._

 _Se recargó en la baranda y suspiró, estaba cansada y no la culpaba, todo el viaje había estado jugando con ese niño, después se incluyeron más, y nunca se negó, así que tuvo que admitir que era increíble, él se hubiese desesperado después de cinco minutos, y eso era mucho._

 _—Eres buena con los niños –sonrió._

 _—Bueno, tengo seis hermanos –se encogió de hombros ante la mirada incrédula del rubio –así que somos bastante familia._

 _—Ya me imagino los primos –sonrió._

 _—Ah, bueno –se encogió de hombros –no somos mucha familia de esa forma; sólo somos nosotros._

 _—Bueno, yo soy hijo único, digamos que para mí cualquier persona con un hermano es ya tener mucha familia._

 _—Y… ¿no tienes primos? –sonrió._

 _—Primas, una solamente, por parte de mi madre, por parte de mi padre, no, es hijo único de una larga descendencia de hijos únicos._

 _—Ya veo, fuiste por el mismo camino ¿no?_

 _—No está tan mal, para ser honestos._

 _—Yo no me creo capaz de ser la misma sin todos mis hermanos, es genial tener a quien culpar de tus desastres, y bueno, soy la única mujer, así que… suelen ser un poco suaves conmigo._

 _—Y son muy celosos ¿cierto? –elevó una ceja._

 _—Sólo al inicio, Michael no tuvo las cosas tan difíciles, más que nada porque es un chico tranquilo y divertido._

 _—Cierto, olvidé el pequeño detalle de que tienes novio._

 _—Espero que jamás se te olvide el pequeño detalle._

 _—Volvamos a nuestra plática ¿por qué lo de querer ser asistente personal?_

 _—Ya te lo dije._

 _—Era completamente en serio eso de ser asistente por ellos._

 _—Sí –sonrió obviando._

 _—Dime algo ¿Podemos ser amigos aun cuando me consideras el peor artista del mundo? –la observó serio._

 _—Primero que nada ¿por qué querrías ser mi amigo? –observó hacía el cielo._

 _—Mi madre cree que necesito buenas influencias en mi vida –se encogió de hombros._

 _—Tu madre lo cree ¿y que te hace pensar que soy una buena influencia? –elevó una ceja._

 _—Jugaste con unos niños extraños sin tener porqué hacerlo._

 _—Estaban aburridos, y yo igual, así que ¿por qué no? –sonrió._

 _—Eres la chica más extraña a la que he conocido, y extrañamente eso me agrada._

 _—Tengo que tomar eso como un cumplido ¿no es así?_

 _—Tienes qué –sonrió._

 _—Lo tomaré._

 _Bajaron del ferri y fueron sin rumbo alguno, el parque estaba tranquilo, salvo por los músicos que tenían la esperanza de llamar la atención de las pocas personas._

 _—Si quieres ser mi amigo, primero tienes que demostrar que eres digno._

 _—Claro y eso ¿cómo se demuestra? –elevó una ceja platinada._

 _—Baila –sonrió._

 _—Oh no, no haré el ridículo…_

 _—Jugué con unos niños, terminé siendo el espectáculo de ese ferri, es tu turno, no me vas a decir que te afecta demasiado lo que las otras personas piensen de ti ¿o sí? ¿Tu felicidad vale menos que sus palabras?_

 _—No lo haré._

 _—Bien, cobarde._

 _La pelirroja saltó hasta los músicos, sorprendiéndoles un poco, pero después sonrieron agradecidos cuando más gente se giró hasta ellos, no era la mejor bailarina, y posiblemente sus movimientos de ballet no eran los mejores, digamos que no era tan profesional como posiblemente hubiese podido serlo._

 _—Wow –murmuró el rubio sorprendido cuando la pelirroja alzó su larga pierna sobre su cabeza y giró._

 _Tenía una risa bonita, melódica, posiblemente si se pusiera a cantar, lo haría de maravillas, bien, posiblemente no sería la mejor de todas, pero no lo haría tan mal; no le sorprendió cuando reunió a poca de la gente que había ahí, muchos comenzaron a dejar poco de su dinero en el estuche de la guitarra, incluso él mismo lanzó un poco, ver a la pelirroja haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por ayudar, lo valía._

 _—Bailas bastante bien ¿no te interesa ser parte de nuestro grupo? –sonrió el guitarrista._

 _—Vaya, es la propuesta más seria que me han hecho en la vida –se rió._

 _—Lo digo en serio, muchas gracias por la ayuda._

 _—De nada, me gusta divertirme, y no tocan nada mal –le guiñó un ojo –pero mi amigo y yo, tenemos que irnos._

 _Sujetó a Draco de la mano y se alejó sacándolo de la pequeña multitud, rió divertida al ver su cara de completa confusión, sí que no tenía mucha diversión en su vida, o posiblemente él no consideraba divertido lo que ella hacía._

 _—Eres bastante loca y atrevida ¿alguien te lo ha dicho?_

 _—Sí, mi padre, siempre que tiene oportunidad –admitió –pero no lo culpo, quiere lo mejor para mí –se encogió de hombros._

 _— ¿Cómo puedes saber qué es lo que quiere?_

 _—Bueno, porque los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para sus hijos ¿no es así?_

 _—No habría huérfanos de ser así._

 _—Ya, eres de los que jamás encuentran nada bonito en el mundo, sólo los millones que puedes llegar a ganar ¿no es así?_

 _—Ahora soy interesado –negó divertido._

 _—Eres más amargado que mi hermano Percy, y créeme algo, se creía imposible encontrar a alguien peor que a Percy._

 _—Tal vez no todos son tan temerarios como tú ¿no lo has pensado?_

 _—Era solo un baile, Draco._

 _—Por cierto, lo haces muy bien ¿lo sabías?_

 _—Estudie danza un tiempo –suspiró –nada agradable, soy más de ser "un alma libre"._

 _—Quieres ser asistente personal, creo que no sabes mucho sobre las almas libres._

 _—Tú tampoco, así que no cuenta –rieron._

 _—Cierto, yo tampoco sé mucho como es ser una._

 _—Ser un alma libre no es ir como hippie por la vida, sin trabajo, sin bañarse y todo eso, es más bien, hacer lo que te gusta, y no enajenarte a algo por que se espera de ti, es liberarte de ti misma y fluir, pero claro, es mi opinión, cada persona tiene sus propias opiniones, y no forzaré a nadie a que baile –sonrió._

 _—Suena genial tu definición –aceptó._

 _—Espero jamás perderme en el camino ¿sabes? Espero que si algún día soy lo bastante ocupada, aun tenga el espíritu tan vivo y libre como para poder detenerme y bailar –sonrió –ser libre –lo tomó de la mano las alzó sobre sus cabezas._

 _— &—_

 _Ginny se había despedido de él en la entrada del metro, se había negado a que él la llevara, y bueno, tenía que aceptar las decisiones de su nueva amiga, aunque él creyera que ya era demasiado tarde para que se fuera sola, ella creía que aún era temprano._

 _—Vaya que tenías cosas que hacer hoy –Draco puso los ojos en blanco._

 _—Te lo dije ¿no fue así? –gruñó para observar a su padre._

 _—Sí, lo sé –murmuró –tu madre se quedó esperando para que cenáramos juntos._

 _—Bueno, de ser así, lo siento –se encogió de hombros._

 _—Blaise me dijo que no tenías nada que hacer, así que dime, hijo ¿hay algo que tenga que evitar que se publique el día de mañana?_

 _—No lo sé, para ser honesto, tuve un buen día, pero puedes investigarlo, como siempre, pregúntale a Blaise._

 _Se dejó caer sobre su cama en cuanto llegó a su habitación; no podía creer lo buena que había sido su tarde, las chicas que normalmente conocía, se hubiesen aburrido a mitad del camino del ferri, y ella no, tomó dos veces el recorrido con él, comieron en un lugar sencillo, y terminaron cenando de igual forma._

 _Ella estaba loca, sin duda alguna lo estaba, y él tenía que estar el doble para disfrutar más que ella esa tarde, esa cita que no era una cita, lo había dejado en claro, tenía novio, y no pensaba dejarlo por él._

 _Maldito suertudo, pensó Draco, él dudaba poder encontrar a una mujer como ella para él, todas pretendían ser la adecuada, fans o famosas, siempre iban por lo mismo, por lo superficial y nada más, posiblemente, si no fuese famoso, o fuese menos agraciado, no lo acecharían como lo hacen._

 _Después de todo, su padre y ella opinaban una cosa, no tenía talento alguno para la música, todo se lo debía a su padre, su talento, su fortuna, todo._

 _Suspiró cansado ¿cuándo volvería a verla? No tenía la menor idea, lo más seguro es que nunca ¿Qué tanta posibilidad había de que Ginevra Weasley fuese algo más que pasajero en su vida? No es como si fuese a enamorarse de ella perdidamente, o ella de él ¿verdad? Ya había dejado de creer en las fantasías, desde que tenía tres, su padre se había encargado de ponerlo sobre el suelo; las únicas fantasías que existían, era las que el dinero podía comprar._


	6. El Misterioso Celeborn

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, ya es tiempo de actualización, así que aquí estoy, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por el apoyo, por sus reviews, follows, favoritos, significan mucho, espero que todo salga bien, ya que he tenido un día bastante accidentado y he estado subiendo capítulos erróneos en otro fic casi por toda la tarde, nos leeremos en el siguiente.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

Regresó de golpe a la realidad, la pelirroja seguía escribiendo rápidamente en su teléfono, no sabía si estaba conversando con Theodore, jugando o agregando más cosas a su agenda, pero estaba completamente ajena a todo su alrededor, lo cual no era normal, ni mucho menos algo que le agradara, no sabía que tanto podía cambiar la paternidad/maternidad a alguien, no tenía hijos y no estaba del todo seguro quererlos, si no había deseado que naciera el que hubiese podido tener con la mujer que amaba, dudaba que realmente quisiera uno con otra mujer; observó a los niños correr de un lado a otro, siendo ignorados por la pelirroja.

—Dime que no ignoras a tu hijo de la misma manera por estar haciendo cosas con tu celular.

—No tengo que decirte nada, ya dejé claro que no te importa nada que tenga que ver con mi hijo, así que...

—Tú jamás ignorabas a los niños, siempre jugabas con ellos, siempre creí que serías una excelente madre.

—Te daré una satisfacción Draco –se giró hasta él –hay un antes y un después de ti en mi vida, no soy la misma persona, el poco amor que me dejaste, lo he repartido, en su mayoría en mi hijo, no tengo cariño ni tiempo para otros ajenos, que sus padres se preocupen por ellos, yo tengo un hijo encantador que me hace sentir orgullosa cada día.

—Lamento haber arruinado tu vida, la mejor parte de ti se esfumó, posiblemente estoy aferrado a lo que recuerdo de ti, porque lo que eres ahora, esta broma de _asistente personal,_ puedo jurarte que...

—No me importa lo que pienses de mí, Draco ¿está claro?

—Eso es lo que quieres, sólo ser jefe y empleada, bien –bufó –ten esto –se quitó el saco y se lo dio de mala manera.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y se dedicó a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, olvidándose de nuevo que estaba en ese lugar con Draco Malfoy, lo único que quería era volver a su vida, que Harry y Astoria volvieran, recuperar su tranquilidad, olvidarse de que él había vuelto, poder dedicarse a su hijo y a su guapo, encantador y adorable prometido.

Saltó asustada cuando Draco quedó frente a ella, su frente estaba sudada, su rostro normalmente pálido, estaba rojo, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos grises estaban en un modo éxtasis.

—La encontré –murmuró agitado.

— ¿De qué hablas? –le observó sorprendida.

—Corre –contestó.

— ¿Qué?

—Corre.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por qué quieren matarte.

—Pero... De qué hablas.

—Saben que eres mi debilidad, si tú mueres, yo lo haré, si tú me dejas, mi vida se derrumbará, es fácil, no puedo vivir sin ti.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? –Él negó –te drogaste.

— ¡Encontré el corazón del Rey Dragón! –Gritó uno de los niños –es como él lo dijo, hermoso y muy rojo –Ginny frunció el ceño.

—Deberían ir a jugar a otro lado niños –los observó – _su Rey Dragón_ tiene cosas que hacer.

—No sin antes robar su corazón, no hay debilidad más grande que robarle el corazón a alguien –habló otro niño con voz solemne.

—Ya no entendí –se quejó el tercer pequeño – ¿es su corazón o es su princesa?

—Sería su reina, tonto –contestó el primero.

—Da igual, si es su novia, su corazón o su Reina, es su debilidad, si acabamos con ella, acabamos con él –contestó el segundo niño –bien Rey Dragón, he encontrado a tu corazón, ahora, he de derrotarte, matándole.

—No voy a dejarte.

—Sin ella no eres nada, puedo verlo a lo lejos, _tú y ella, uno no es nada sin el otro._

Ginny retrocedió cuando Draco sin querer la golpeó, fingiendo pelear con los niños, era obvio que se dejaría ganar, quedó arrodillado, con una mano en el sueño, levantó la cabeza para verla, cuando el _rey_ se acercó a ella.

—Ahora sí, Rey Dragón, mataré al amor de tu vida –fingió apuñalarla.

— ¡No! –gritó Draco levantándose y sujetándola.

—Tienes que caerte –le dijeron todos a unísono.

— ¿Qué? No.

—Sí, tienes qué, te he apuñalado –la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, iba a girarse para irse, pero Draco la sujetó, agachándose con ella.

—Aún puedes salvar a tu corazón –siguió el niño –si no vuelven, les perdonaré la vida, sólo tienes que... Besarla.

—Qué asco –se quejaron los niños.

—Bien, sólo...

— ¡Ted es hora de irnos! –los niños voltearon a ver a la mujer.

—Les perdonaré la vida, sólo porque el Rey tiene que ir a hacer tarea.

Se alejaron corriendo dejándoles ahí, en esa pose tan incómoda, sonrío divertido, la mirada de la mujer era asesina, así que la soltó sin ni siquiera intentar nada.

—Lo siento, todo _malvado_ tiene que tener una debilidad ¿no?

— ¿No crees que estás demasiado grande para esas cosas?

—Tú eres demasiado joven para estar amargada, te jodí la vida, sí, de acuerdo, pero el mundo no tiene la culpa de lo que yo hice, supéralo.

—Supéralo –se burló –que madurara no significa que esté amargada, idiota.

—Pues pareces bastante amargada, eran unos niños, no se te caía nada complacerles –bufó.

—Ya, lo siento por ser tan insensible pero primero que nada ¿desde cuándo Draco Malfoy se rebaja a jugar con niños en un parque? –Draco se quedó callado, no tenía ni idea de qué contestarle, decirle que había recordado cuando en su primera cita, ella había hecho eso, lo haría merecedor de un golpe.

—A veces es bueno tener buena publicidad ¿no fuiste tú quien me lo dijo?

— ¿En serio? –Abrió los ojos sorprendida –no creo que yo fuese capaz de decir algo así, y no me importa –cortó el siguiente alegato.

—Sabes, peleas demasiado conmigo, no importa que hago, todo te molesta de mí y ya quedamos claros en que me odias por arruinarte la vida.

—Es que yo no te odio –se burló –odiarte significaría que tengo sentimientos hacia ti, y no, no tengo ninguna clase de sentimientos, Draco, ni te odio, ni te aborrezco ni nada –se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece perfecto –contestó tan natural que hasta él mismo se sorprendió, debería comenzar a debutar en el mundo actoral.

—&—

La mirada de Asher era completamente hecha de hielo, observó a Theo buscando apoyo pero el hombre simplemente negó, llevándose ambos brazos a las caderas, al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño, así que el pequeño rubio observó a su madre, sabía lo difícil que era que cambiara de opinión una vez que lo castigaba; había podido buscar cualquier castigo, pero no ese, no impedirle ir al partido del fin de semana.

—No –gruñó Asher –no puedes castigarme por eso –apretó los puños.

—Asher –pronunció Ginevra –te he pasado muchas cosas, el cabello largo, el desastre en tu habitación y he permitido que vayas con James a jugar hasta tarde, sólo te pedí una cosa, y no cumpliste.

—Mamá –chilló –Theo –suplicó pero el hombre no intervino ni un poco –es imposible hablar con ustedes como personas adultas y civilizadas.

—Claro, porque lo que hiciste, fue bastante adulto y civilizado.

— ¡Pero yo tengo nueve! –Le recordó a su madre –es como si alguien te pidiera que fueras congruente por una vez en tu vida; no puedes ¡Eres mujer! Las mujeres no son congruentes, les preguntas que te pasa y contestan que nada, te giras y te hacen un drama.

Ginny golpeó enfadada el brazo de Theo cuando no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, podía jurar que estaba aguantando una carcajada, se cubrió la boca con la mano.

—Asher, a tu abuelo le costó dieciocho años de su vida…

—Dijo que me la dejaría cuando muriera, al final es mía –respondió.

—Sí, pero tu abuelo no está muerto –le recordó Ginny.

—Es una tarjeta de colección, mamá, no iba a perderla…

— ¡Pero lo hiciste! –Reprochó la mujer –te pedí que no la llevaras a la escuela, lo hiciste, desobedeciste mi única regla de ésta semana.

—Mes –murmuró el niño –castígame con otra cosa, seamos razonables, inteligentes.

—Bien, te quitaré el gasto –el niño asintió –tampoco verás la televisión –Asher sonrió moviendo la cabeza alegre –Theo no te comprará el bastón de Gandalf a claro y nada de elfico por un mes.

— ¡Qué! ¿Eso es ser razonable? –Chilló –no lo sé, algo más ¿la vida? –frunció el ceño.

—Dijiste cualquier cosa –se encogió de hombros Ginny.

—La última vez que no fui…

—Sigue rompiendo las reglas y lo último que verás de ese campo será…

—Bien, no iré –observó a Theo –gracias por el apoyo.

Los adultos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Ginny podía ser todo lo suave que el mundo quisiera con Asher, pero cuando él irrumpía el reglamento, sin duda su lado Molly Weasley salía a relucir.

—Fuiste bastante dura con él.

—Sí, mi padre también dijo lo mismo –observó a su prometido –pero no puedo dejar que haga todo lo que quiere ¿o sí?

—No es un mal niño, hay peores, digo –sonrió.

—Se comienza por poco, Theo, en serio, no quiero comenzar discutiendo por una tarjeta y terminar discutiendo porque ha empeñado todo por conseguir drogas.

—No diré nada, la última vez me dijiste que no me metiera, que no era mi hijo.

—Lo siento –fue hasta él y lo besó.

Ginny se giró hasta Asher que había salido de su habitación con su sudadera gris; que tenía el árbol de Gondor en la espalda y la gorra era un poco parecida al sombrero de Gandalf el Gris; era su favorita, se la había obsequiado Theo en su cumpleaños número nueve, él la había mandado hacer específicamente.

—De acuerdo ¿A dónde crees que vas? –elevó una ceja Ginny.

—Es jueves –le recordó el niño.

—Sí, lo sé, me aprendí los días de la semana en el colegio ¿qué tiene que ver?

—Cena familiar –se encogió de hombros.

—Claro –sonrió Ginny –no iremos a Camden hoy.

— ¡No puedes ser tan cruel! –chilló Asher incrédulo.

—Ginny –pidió Theo.

—Ahora intervienes porque hablamos de no ir a Camden ¿no? –frunció el ceño la mujer.

—Asher está castigado, no yo, podemos hablarle a Percy e ir nosotros por un poco de…

—Traidor –frunció el ceño.

—Lo diré muy en serio, Asher –frunció el ceño la mujer –si no quieres que las cosas en ésta casa cambien…

—Claro que quiero que cambien, quiero que Theo viva con nosotros, que sea mi papá –observó al hombre –aunque sea un traidor –frunció el ceño.

—Era mi alternativa, no comer mucho y traer para ti –se encogió de hombros.

—Claro –negó –en serio mamá, fue un error ¿puedes perdonarme?

—Iré por mis cosas.

— ¡Sí! –chillaron emocionados los hombres.

Theo observó por el retrovisor al pequeño Ash, iba bastante serio, ni siquiera se había puesto a cantar, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba el fútbol, era una pasión que compartía con la familia de Ginevra, y era en el número de la lista, el peor castigo que Ginny podía darle, prefería que lo dejaran sin comer a asistir a los juegos; pero no podía hacer nada por él, por lo menos ahora.

—&—

Ginny gritó completamente emocionada cuando su prometido se hizo del balón y corrió directamente a la zona de anotación, estaba un poco triste por no compartir eso con Asher, pero no podía quitarle el castigo por mucho que lo deseara, o comenzaría a hacer lo que se le diera la gana; no iba a permitir que en algún momento, su hijo terminara como ella.

Theo avanzó hasta ella cuando el partido terminó, habían quedado empate, pero no le importó, la sujetó de la cintura; elevándola un poco, uniendo sus labios a los de ella en un apasionado beso, sabía lo mucho que los partidos ocasionaban en el lívido de su prometido.

—Felicidades –murmuró en sus labios.

—Empatamos que bueno que Ash no vino, o me hubiese golpeado con el balón en la cabeza –sonrió.

—Puedo hacerlo por él –sonrió.

—Creo que fue malvado de tu parte que lo dejaras bajo el cuidado de Percy mientras venías.

—Así pensará dos veces antes de –sonrió.

—Dime algo, cuando nos casemos ¿podré intervenir en su educación?

—Hablaremos eso con Ash; y si él no tiene problema en que te atribuyas sus problemas y todo lo que conlleva él, no tengo problemas –sonrió.

—Eres preciosa.

—Lo sé –le guiñó un ojo.

—Buen partido –saludó Blaise interrumpiendo.

—Oh, gracias, fue bastante parejo, el marcador lo dice todo –sonrió Theo extendiendo una mano hasta el hombre.

—Lo sé –dirigió la vista hasta Draco, que estaba desparramado en el banco.

—Vaya condición tienes, Malfoy –se burló Theo yendo hasta él junto con su prometida y su _amigo._

—Yo no soy para nada deportista.

—Bueno, no lo hiciste tan mal –estiró la mano con una sonrisa amigable, aunque su mirada no podía ir por el mismo sentido.

—Gracias –suspiró cansado.

—Bien, bien, vayan a ducharse, iremos a… ¿y Ash? –interrogó el hombre.

—Castigado, Bruce –se encogió de hombros Ginny.

—Vaya, últimamente se la vive castigado, iré a robarlo la próxima vez, no me importa que el castigado sea yo –le sonrió a Ginny y se giró –iremos a comer a algún lado, así que ya saben, tomen una ducha.

—Nosotros…

—No dejarás castigado a Ash por nada –lo reprendió Bruce –así que Theo, ve a tomar una ducha, Ginny no se irá a ningún lado sin ti.

—Jamás –le guiñó un ojo.

—De acuerdo, no tardo –la besó y fue hasta las duchas.

—Bien ¿alguien podría alzarme? –se quejó Draco, pero nadie le hizo caso, así que suspiró cansino y se levantó.

—&—

Draco gruñó enfurruñado cuando el teléfono junto a él comenzó a sonar como loco, la torpe pelirroja lo había olvidado, así que no encontró nada de malo con echar un vistazo a que era tan importante como para que no parara de sonar, podía ser una emergencia.

 _"Tienes que decirme quién demonios es" —Demelza._

 _"¿Quién es? ¿Quién demonios es?" —Jazmin._

 _"El mundo arderá si no contestas" —Albert._

 _"Ginevra Weasley por el amor de tu vida, ¿quién es…? —Simon._

 _"El internet está por romperse, es un mega escándalo" —John._

 _"Dime que ya viste la imagen" —Charlotte._

 _"Ginny tienes que decirme todo de ella, quien es, como…" —Stuart._

Draco deslizó las notificaciones, todos eran sobre lo mismo, y le era complicado, porque no dejaban de llegar, no comprendía nada de lo que se trataba; pero sin duda tenía que ser un gran escándalo, y como él no había hecho, tenía que tratarse de Potter.

—Ahora tienes manías por revisar celulares ajenos ¿no? –le quitó el móvil.

—Comenzó a sonar como loco, pensé que podría tratarse de una emergencia, no fue así –se encogió de hombros.

—Pero que… -frunció el ceño igual de confundida que él.

Tardó cinco minutos entender todo, sus ojos se abrieron un poco y una sonrisa adornó su rostro, haciendo que Draco la observara como un idiota, embelesado, cuando ella levantó el rostro, Draco vio hacia otro lado.

—Tienes una computadora cerca que me prestes ¿no?

—Claro –contestó y señaló la mesa de centró.

—Gracias –se estiró por ella, cuando la tuvo en sus piernas, y la abrió Draco se quedó quieto.

—Espera un momento –se la arrebató –tiene contraseña –mintió.

Lo primero que pudo ver fue el montón de búsquedas de él, ella, Nott y Potter; no quería quedar como un idiota, lo demás era todo homoeróticas de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, o claro, y como olvidar el famoso _Hinny/Hanny;_ como llamaban a la pareja de Ginny con Harry, quería vomitar tan sólo de imaginarla en la realidad con Potter.

—Listo –se la entregó.

—Gracias.

Sus delgados dedos se movieron con rapidez sobre el teclado; cuando la página cargó, pudo ver una imagen, era una chica de espaldas, de cabello azabache sujeto en un moño, tenía una bebida en la mano y por lo poco que pudo notar, no estaba del todo mal, ya que incluso Draco se acercó a la pantalla, su rostro fue uno de sorpresa al notar de que se trataba de una imagen subida por el gran y famoso _Harry Potter._

—Vaya, no la está pasando del todo mal –se burló, mientras su mirada devoraba a la mujer en traje de baño blanco –vaya –se talló la barbilla –demasiado para Potter.

La pelirroja cerró de golpe el portátil, se levantó hecha una furia, Draco la observó, su postura indicaba que si decía algo gracioso le arrancaría la cabeza, no, no podía ser cierto, ella decía que estaba profundamente enamorada de Nott ¿entonces porque estaba celosa por la imagen que había subido Potter?

—Estás celosa –soltó incrédulo.

—Por favor –frunció el cejo y lo observó.

Fue hasta su celular que no había dejado de sonar, deslizó el dedo y después de un segundo, se colocó el móvil en el oído; sin quitar la mirada intensa de Draco.

—Dime ¿qué diablos estabas pensando? –Vociferó enfurruñada -¡Claro que sí! Pero me hubiese encantado saber por ti, mi celular es incontrolable, todos me están preguntando ¿quién es ella? Y realmente yo también me lo pregunto, es alguien que te encontraste allá, supongo –hizo una pausa considerablemente corta -¿qué? ¡Es inglesa! –avanzó de un lado a otro y después colgó, aventando su teléfono al suelo.

Draco podía jurar que ni siquiera dejó que Potter terminara de explicarle nada, era así, impulsiva y apasionada, sonrió para terminar soltando una carcajada.

—Si continúas riendo, te sacaré los ojos –lo amenazó.

—Lo siento, es que comienzo a entender el Hanny –la chica lo observó confundida sin entender. —Tú y Harry –frunció el ceño –dime ¿cómo sería nuestro nombre de pareja?

—Voy a cortarte la lengua si continúas por ese camino –indicó.

—Es muy largo –soltó una risita –estás demasiado celosa de la atractiva chica en traje de baño ¿sabías? ¿Qué pensaría Nott?

—Sabes, me iré ahora, tengo unas cosas que arreglar.

—Sí, conmigo también.

—Sólo soy temporal contigo…

—Si sigues tratando a Potter así, te dejará sin empleo.

—Que lo intente –soltó enfadada.

Se quedó en ese mismo lugar, sumergido en el mar de sus pensamientos, odiaba a esa mujer ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complicada? Decía haber superado lo suyo, pero se comportaba de una manera que le hacía creer que no era cierto, que vivía en el pasado, no en la mejor parte de su pasado, necesitaba un milagro en su más puro estado para comprenderla; si tan sólo todo fuese un poco más sencillo entre ellos; había intentado en contra de sus propios estatutos de conducta ser amable y comprensivo, pero ella no daba tregua alguna; Ginevra lo volvía loco.

—&—

Draco avanzó tranquilo y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, desde que Ginevra se había marchado a solucionar la vida amorosa de Potter no había vuelto, tres días de eso, así que se dedicó a hacer de su vida un… papalote; hasta el día anterior, por la noche, que recibió una llamada de Crabbe para pedirle ayuda, su esposa estaba organizando un evento masivo, un concurso de arte, para mejor especificaciones, de niños de 6 a 10 años, con la posibilidad de conocer al Primer Ministro y que su "obra" fuese considerada la mejor del país hecha por un niño.

Aceptó porque no tenía nada que hacer, y si a la señorita pelirroja se le ocurría aparecer, podía quitársela fácilmente de encima, aunque en realidad deseaba tenerla encima, por poco que fuera, sonrió un poco más por esa ocurrencia.

—Gracias por ayudar –saludó la señora Crabbe.

—Es un placer, en realidad no tenía mucho que hacer –sonrió.

—De acuerdo, nuestro juez principal le dio apendicitis, no podrá estar, por lo tanto ha sido demasiado espontaneo, y por los cielos, la primera persona en la que Vice pensó fue en ti, así que ya todo está listo, es tu decisión final, quien ganará –sonrió.

—Poca presión –sonrió Draco.

—Lo sé.

El rubio caminó hasta el resto del jurado, no dijo nada, se dedicó a observar las últimas quince obras, iban por descarte, de esas quince, quedarían diez, y de esas diez, cinco, y de esas cinco, bueno, el ganador.

—Ésta es asombrosa –indicó la mujer con una sonrisa, así que él se acercó.

—Claro ¿Qué demonios es eso? –hizo una mueca de no entender nada.

—Yo tampoco –admitió –pero hay mejores que sin duda quisiera dejar entre las últimas diez –Draco se encogió de hombros, así que se dedicó a vagar por entre todos los dibujos.

—Se supone que son los mejores –indicó un hombre junto a él –pero sólo he visto una que vale la pena –se encogió de hombros, pero han decidido dejarle el último lugar.

—O sea que será el primer perdedor –el otro hombre asintió.

—Ya veo ¿cuál es? –interrogó y el hombre de cabello castaño señaló al final.

Los dos caminaron hasta el dibujo, tenía un letrero que decía _Celeborn,_ así que Draco frunció el ceño desconcertado ¿qué clase de padre le pondría así a su hijo? Tenía que ser un fenómeno.

—Vaya nombre ¿no tiene apellido? –elevó una ceja, el hombre junto a él soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Son seudónimos bajo los cuales se inscribieron los dibujos, no me sorprende el nombre en realidad.

—Bueno, pues a mí sí, para ser honesto.

—No eres muy conocedor ¿cierto?

—No de la pintura –admitió.

—Ni de la literatura clásica del país –admitió encogiéndose de hombros –Celeborn es un árbol ficticio de las obras de J. R. R. Tolkien, el _Legendarium,_ que describe la mitología sobre la Tierra Media.

—Así que ese niño es muy culto –se burló Draco.

—Ciertamente es fanático del Señor de los Anillos, ese es Mordor, ese es el castillo de Gondor, y su árbol –le sonrió –la mayoría no lo entiende, aristocráticos –gruñó.

—Eres artista –se giró hasta el hombre.

—Escritor –admitió.

—Ya, ahora entiendo –sonrió divertido –me agrada, no entiendo nada, pero ¿estás seguro que un niño de nueve años lo hizo?

—Contando por las acuarelas y las crayolas –se giró a Draco –sí, no es un dibujo malo, pero no es de un profesional, pero sí de alguien con talento –se encogió de hombros –es una lástima que lo echarán por la borda.

—Bueno, llegaste a la persona correcta –lo sujetó del hombro.

Vagó por el lugar lleno de dibujos de paisajes, caballos, mares, desiertos, todo era demasiado común, y aunque tenían demasiado esfuerzo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que ese escritor le había dicho ¿qué si escogía un conejo en vez de ese dibujo extraño de un árbol mítico de la literatura inglesa? Gruñó.

El día avanzó rápidamente, se negó a dejar en un lugar tan malo el dibujo de ese árbol, no podía quitarse la imagen de un pequeño árbol con pantalones y muchas hojas al estilo afro.

Le sonrió a todos los niños, hasta que llegó el empate de primer lugar, un niño de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, y a su lado una niña rubia, suponía que la pequeña rubia era la dueña del dibujo de los ponis, se quedó callado cuando la señora Crabbe le dio el dibujo del árbol, dudaba que una niña hiciera algo así.

—Felicidades –le sonrió, sólo asintió con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

— ¡Posemos para la foto! –Gritó el castaño –tu mamá estará feliz –empujó tan fuerte a la niña que la tiró sobre su trasero, pero sólo se echó a reír como loca.

Posó para la foto, y observó al escritor acercarse a la niña, así que fue tras ellos.

—Dime… ¿cuál es tu nombre? –interrogó –ya puedes decirlo, Celeborn –la niña sonrió.

—Conoce a Celeborn ¿cierto? –interrogó.

—Claro que sí ¿y tú? –interrogó.

—Mi padre y yo somos fans del Señor de los Anillos –sonrió alegre –Asher Weasley –extendió la mano para el hombre.

—Oliver Wood –sonrió el hombre.

—No es cierto, usted, no se parece para nada al tipo de la foto de su libro.

—Photoshop –ambos rieron –me encantó tu dibujo, dices que tu padre es fanático del Señor de los Anillos.

—Sí, su primer regalo para mí fue una manta con el árbol de Gondor, ya sabe el Árbol Blanco de Minas Tirith –Oliver asintió encantado.


	7. Primeras Impresiones

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, ya es tiempo de actualización en la ronda de actualizaciones, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a la historia, sus follows, favoritos y reviews, sin duda significan mucho, bueno, pues disfruten el capítulo y nos leeremos en la siguiente "tanda" de actualizaciones.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

Draco observó al escritor poner su rostro a la altura de Asher Weasley, la mirada que le otorgó y el apretón a su delgaducho hombro, no le agradó, ni siquiera conocía a ese niño, no sabía que le gustaba y que no, y por lo cómodo que se encontraba hablando con Wood, casi podía jurar que se conocían de hacía tiempo atrás, era como una extraña química que emanaba de los dos; tanto que le habían ignorado por completo, en otro momento estaría enfadado, pero en éste preciso instante, lo agradecía, él no sabía nada del Señor de las Sortijas ni nada de literatura, no le interesaba, odiaba cada parte de la intelectualidad, porque era el estandarte de su padre, y odiaba a su padre, más que a nada.

—En mi oficina –escuchó a Wood.

—Vaya, tiene que ser maravilloso ser escritor –admitió Asher.

—Bueno, necesitas demasiada imaginación para ello, así como para dibujar.

—En realidad, vi algunas imágenes en las películas, mi madre me regañó por ya sabe, dañar el DVD por tener mucho tiempo en pausa las películas.

—Ahora ya hay internet –informó el escritor.

—No puedo usar internet –contestó encogiéndose de hombros el niño.

—Pero ¿jamás has desobedecido a tu madre y hecho algo que no tenías permitido? –Sonrió –el internet no es tan malo.

—Desobedecí a mi madre y perdí algo importante –contestó serio el pequeño –no haré algo que me cueste mi libertad hasta que llegue a la universidad, con todo respeto –se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sólo decía, no creí que tu madre fuese tan exagerada para no dejarte usar internet, es… lo normal, a tu edad… ¿cómo haces tareas entonces?

El niño sonrió y negó divertido, lo poco que había visto de ese niño le recordaba a gestos que había visto en Theodore lo poco que había tenido la desafortunada oportunidad de tenerlo en frente, platicando con él o besándose con Ginevra como si no hubiese mañana, o un lugar más adecuado para ello.

—Voy a clases –inició –presto atención, y normalmente con lo que dicen mis profesores, hay en mis libros puedo arreglármelas solo para contestar, excepto matemáticas, mi madre me ayuda en matemáticas –se encogió de hombros –pero le diré un secreto –se inclinó hasta él –a veces se equivoca –suspiró –pero es mi mamá, así que no puede saberlo, porque ella cree que jamás se equivoca en nada.

—Oliver –los interrumpió un hombre que Draco no reconoció –te ocupamos por acá –golpeó su espalda.

—En seguida voy –se giró hasta Asher –ha sido un placer, Ash –tendió la mano –porque puedo llamarte Ash ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—Desde luego –sonrió –su libro es increíble, por cierto –informó.

—Gracias, me alegra conocer a la brillante mente detrás de mí dibujo favorito.

—Le haré uno porque ese se lo quedarán –informó –le diré a mi mamá que se lo enviemos a su correo de fans.

—Sería maravilloso.

—No, yo mandaré por él –informó el hombre que había interrumpido –para que no se maltrate –observó a Draco –Oliver, es hora.

—Desde luego, hasta luego –acarició el brazo del niño y se despidió de Draco con un movimiento ligero de cabeza, haciendo que el pequeño rubio lo notara por primera vez.

El silencio fue incómodo, siempre le costaba un poco iniciar una plática con los niños, y principalmente con ese, ahora que sabía que era hijo de Ginevra y Cedric Diggory, ese imbécil bueno para nada, no le había robado su lugar en la música, pero ¿qué tal de la mujer que amaba? Había reemplazado a su hijo/a con el suyo.

Lo odiaba.

—Si sabes que Nott no es tu padre ¿no? Porque de serlo serías Nott, no Weasley –soltó tan impulsivamente que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

—Su mamá no le enseñó en que no debe meterse en asuntos que claramente, no le importan ¿no es así? –frunció el ceño.

—Yo sólo quería que supieras que ir diciendo por ahí _oh mi papá, mi papá, mi papá,_ cuando el hombre ni siquiera lo es, es un poco… desesperado.

—Desesperado es que un viejo como usted se esté peleando con un niño de nueve años, y contrario de usted, mi mamá me ha enseñado a que no debo de responder de mala manera a mis mayores, mucho menos si son unos ancianos.

—No soy un anciano, soy sólo por poco más grande que tu madre –informó avanzando hasta él, así que Ash tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder verlo.

—Usted está casi calvo, mi mamá aún tiene pelo –se cruzó de brazos –y pronto seré Asher Nott, para su información.

—Veo que alguien está más que seguro de eso –se burló.

—Usted no sabe nada de mí, de mi madre o de mi padre…

—Theodore Nott no es tu padre –gruñó enfadado, con el coraje saliendo de su garganta –y claro que lo sé todo, tu madre trabaja para mí –soltó haciendo que el niño retrocediera un paso y vio la duda brillar en sus ojos azules.

—El jefe de mamá –murmuró, toda su altanería se derritió, haciendo que Draco se sintiera como un triunfador, hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta de que había estado peleándose con un niño de nueve años.

—Así es –sonrío fanfarrón.

—Eso significa que usted es el cantante que no sabe cantar y que nadie le ha dicho lo mal que lo hace.

Las palabras de Asher Weasley lo hicieron sentirse extremadamente pequeño, es como si de la nada, se hubiese vuelto un minúsculo juguete de acción, sin duda había heredado la crueldad de Ginevra al decirle eso, lo observó incrédulo, su mirada era tan transparente, no lo había dicho para molestarlo, así que suponía que así se referían a él en casa.

—Claro que sé cantar –soltó altanero –y bueno, supongo que tu madre te habrá hablado bastante de mí.

—Ah, no, no se ofenda, ni siquiera sé quién es usted, mi tío Ron es quien ha hecho referencias –soltó –mi tío Percy también, pero mi madre me ha prohibido repetir esa clase de palabras con las que constantemente tío Percy se refiere a usted.

—Nunca le caí bien a tus tíos –informó frunciendo el ceño –pero supongo que nunca hablan bien de nadie.

—No le interesa si hablan bien o mal de usted –frunció el ceño –debe ser todo lo que dicen para que ellos se refieran así.

—No espero que comprendas todo, eres un mocoso, y no has salido de la mejor familia, todos son unos brutos barbajanes, bastante mediocres, y por lo visto no has caído muy lejos, llamándote a ti mismo hijo de Nott, sólo falta ver qué clase de escritorcitos admiras, como ese tal Wood.

—Oliver Wood es el mejor escritor que hay en el mundo sobre misterio fantástico, sobrenatural –soltó con el rostro enrojecido –y no es ningún escritorcito –lo pateó tan fuerte en la espinilla para después golpearle en la boca del estómago.

—Maldición –bramó frunciendo el ceño.

Muy bien, había sido reducido a nada por un niño con finta de niña de nueve años; era lo más vergonzoso que le había pasado en muchos años, no podía comportarse a su nivel, simplemente no podía, no es que le tuviera miedo, pero si le contaba a Ginevra, sus días habían terminado sobre la tierra.

El evento se alargó un poco más, entre sermones aburridos fotos y muchas cosas que no le importaron, revisó su celular, nada, la mayoría de sus admiradoras pensaban que tenía una gran vida, muchos amigos, pero la verdad es que no, era más que nada solitario.

Meditó un momento, si tomaba una imagen, donde saliera Asher, y la subía a sus redes sociales ¿Ginevra le hablaría furiosa? Bufó negando, se había prometido a sí mismo, mejor dicho, se había obligado a sí mismo a no molestarla, a no insistir, lo suyo con ella ya había sido, tenía que moverse, encontrar un nuevo interés, una modelo interesante, lo que fuera, para demostrarle que ella ya no significaba nada, no iba a poder más que él, eso ya era personal, y si era la única forma de sacarla de su vida; haría de todo eso una competencia, demostrar que él podía ser más feliz que ella.

Sonrió todo lo encantador que pudo para las imágenes, saldría en toda la prensa, y quería buena publicidad, se lo debía a Astoria, tenía que portarse bien.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarnos –agradeció Crabbe.

—No te preocupes –sonrió –para eso estamos los amigos.

—Lo sé, por eso, muchas gracias.

Se alejó de Crabbe y caminó rumbo al estacionamiento, intrigado por lo que fuera que Asher le diría a su madre ¿le hablaría de él o sólo de Wood? Posiblemente era un bocazas como su tío Ronald y terminaría diciéndole que él había dicho que Theodore Nott no era su padre y que dejara de decirlo, eso significaba sino la muerte para él, una gran patada más arriba que la del niño; estaba deseando que no le dijera nada.

—&—

Ginny se giró cuando escuchó la puerta, le sonrió a Ron y a Asher, el segundo venía un poco enfadado, así que significaba que no le había ido como esperaba en la competencia, no importaba, aun así esperarían a Theo para ir a Camden a celebrar por la competencia.

—Llegaste, por fin –sonrió encantada la pelirroja y fue hasta su hijo.

—Mejor no –sugirió Ron deteniéndola –no está teniendo un buen momento.

—Ya ¿qué ocurrió? –cuestionó a su hermano que negó elevando los hombros.

—Empaté en primer lugar –se dejó caer sobre el sillón –eso pasa, mamá ¡Empaté en primer lugar! –se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh vamos, Ash, el otro dibujo también pudo ser tan bueno como el tuyo.

—Era mejor que el mío –contestó –así que no sé porque me pusieron en primer lugar para opacar la felicidad de alguien más, además, yo no quiero conocer al Primer Ministro, es aburrido.

—Tienes que sentirte feliz de conocer al primer Ministro, Ash, puedes conseguirle un autógrafo a tu abuela –sonrió Ron sentándose junto a él y pasando su brazo sobre los hombros delgaduchos del niño.

—La abuela para qué querría un trozo de papel firmado por ese fraude, tío.

—No le digas al abuelo, pero creo que secretamente está enamorada del Primer Ministro ¿no has visto como le brillan los ojos cada que sale en las noticias?

—Pensé que le ardían los ojos –murmuró –yo no sé en qué pensaba la Reina cuando nombró a Gilderoy Lockhart Primer Ministro, todos sabemos que es un gran fraude.

—Como sea –soltó Ginny revoloteando de alegría –iremos a festejar ¿comprendes? Theo viene hacia acá, iremos a Camden –el rostro de Asher se iluminó por completo.

Normalmente iban a ese lugar seguido, pero era muy diferente, porque que fueran por celebración, significaba algo diferente, se levantó, enrollando sus brazos delgaduchos en el cuello de su madre, de modo que ella lo abrazara con la misma intensidad.

—Eres la mejor mamá del mundo –chilló.

—Lo sé –rió divertida –y tú el mejor hijo del mundo, aunque me desobedezcas.

Ash la besuqueó durante un rato hasta que fue a cambiarse para poder ir digno de una celebración en lo que Theo aparecía.

—Yo me iré –comentó Ron.

—Pero… pensé que irías con nosotros –hizo puchero.

—Es una celebración familiar.

—Eres de mi familia, Ron –frunció el ceño –así que no comiences con eso ¿quieres?

—Papá me dijo lo que conversaron, Ginny, creo que deberías dejar de escucharlo y de detenerte por él.

—Ron…

—Por favor, ¿crees que no sé qué fue él quien te amenazó?

—Él no me amenazó.

—Claro que lo hizo, decirte que iba a hacer todo lo posible por alejarte de Asher si se te ocurría permitir que Theo le pusiera su apellido; o antes de que te aventuraras a irte con él y casarte.

—Hizo bien, Theo y yo en ese momento no sabíamos que tan en serio íbamos, apenas teníamos tres años de conocernos y hubiese sido muy apresurado.

—Muy apresurado, tienes años saliendo con él, ahora podrías tener una estabilidad mejor ¿sabes que me dijo Asher en el camino? –ella negó.

—Que si hacía mal en decirle a las personas que Theo era su padre, que si el hecho de que él lo vea como un padre hará que Theo no se case contigo o algo por el estilo, ambos sabemos que Nott ha estado detrás de tu mano desde hace años, queriendo formalizar, pero tú te le escapas por miedo a que papá cumpla su amenaza para contigo.

—Amo a Theo, Ron, con todo mi ser, pero no voy a preferirlo sobre a mi hijo, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces ¿comprendes eso?

—Papá no te quitará a Asher –repitió.

—No, pero si le doy una diminuta razón, no se tentará el corazón, lo conocemos.

—Ginny…

—Papá mejor que nadie sabe las malas decisiones que tomé en el pasado, le debo la vida, y no porque me la diera, sino por salvarme en más de una ocasión, si él dice algo sobre mi adicción a las drogas, o sobre lo inestable que fui en esa época, no van a dudarlo un segundo, me quitarán a Asher, buscarán a su padre y es algo que jamás voy a permitir, primero muerta, antes de que Ash termine junto a su padre.

— ¿Tan malo es su padre? –la mirada de Ron fue suave.

—No quiero hablar de eso –se alejó.

—Ginny, has educado a un niño maravilloso, y te lo aplaudo, me hinco y le alabo, pero sabemos que llegará el día en que Asher pregunte por su padre ¿qué vas a decirle? –avanzó hasta ella.

—Me preocuparé hasta que ese día llegue –su respiración se agitó.

—Sólo dime ¿su padre sigue vivo? –La sujetó de los brazos, haciendo que Ginny elevara la vista –lo pregunto porque…

—Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar, y no, eso jamás pasará, él jamás sabrá de Asher…

—Ya Draco Malfoy llegó de nuevo a tu vida ¿quién te dice a ti que el padre de Asher no volverá?

—Ese hombre no aparecerá jamás, él no volverá de las sombras, él sólo vive en mis pesadillas –se soltó de su hermano –y si se atreve a aparecer, yo misma lo regresaré al infierno donde no debería salir.

Se quedaron callados un momento, Ron no quiso seguir insistiendo, sabía lo difícil que el tema de Asher era, creía que era incluso más oscuro que el mismo pasado de drogas y todo aquello que conlleva una vida así.

—Tengo que irme –la besó en la mejilla –no dejes que esto te consuma, no dejes ir a Theodore sólo porque papá te amenaza con quitarte a Ash, si es necesario, moveré cielo, mar y tierra, por evitarlo; pero tú cásate, sé feliz con el hombre que amas, que te ama, y sobretodo, que adora a Asher como si fuese suyo, más que eso.

—Gracias Ron.

—&—

Draco se detuvo a mitad de la sala, la pelirroja estaba ahí, observando por el ventanal, se giró hasta él y elevó una ceja, ni aunque lo hubiese planeado las cosas se hubiesen prestado tan bien, mal, ella se giró sin prestarle mucha atención; así que él tampoco y avanzó en bóxer hasta la cocina, tomó su tiempo, buscando un vaso y bebiendo agua, pero decidió salir, fingiendo que estaba tranquilo.

—Así que has vuelto, supongo que Potter te ha despedido.

—He tenido que volver, y no, no regresé por asuntos personales, que no te interesan.

—En realidad me interesan –se acercó a ella de forma arrogante, cuando estuvo frente a ella, le dedicó una sonrisa altanera –te guste o no, por favor o lo que quieras, trabajas para mí, tus asuntos me conciernen –la mujer elevó una ceja -¿qué? Ni siquiera una mirada darás –cortó toda distancia, pero ella no escapó, ni su mirada se desvió o su respiración se cortó, agitó, nada, retrocedió vencido.

—Cosas de mi boda –respondió –eso es lo que tenía que solucionar.

—Ya, la boda imposible ¿o cómo la llaman? –se burló.

—No te interesa.

—Tienes razón, tampoco sé qué haces aquí, que yo sepa…

—Que tú sepas –repitió –he recibido una llamada, quieren ver si te interesa el doblaje –Malfoy frunció el ceño –de películas, que tu voz espantosa sea la voz principal de un personaje de caricatura.

—Vaya –sonrió divertido –mi hermosa voz preservada para la eternidad en algo más que mis discos –levantó la vista hasta el techo –iré a ducharme y nos iremos.

Para tranquilidad de ambos, el trayecto a la casa productora fue tranquilo, él se dedicó a observar a las personas avanzar, mientras ella se dedicó a revisar todo lo referente al correo de trabajo de Draco; tal parecía que era lo mejor que podían hacer, dejarse en paz a pesar de estar en el mismo lugar.

—Creo que ha ocurrido un accidente de tráfico –informó el conductor haciendo que Draco lo observara –posiblemente tardemos una hora.

—Tenemos que estar en media en la productora…

—Dime ¿qué tan cerca estamos? –cuestionó.

—Caminando, tal vez quince minutos.

—Caminaré.

Ginny observó al conductor otorgándole una mirada completamente sorprendida y después a Draco, que se bajó sin decir nada ni siquiera preguntar si lo acompañaría.

—Draco –gritó para que la esperara, juntó sus cosas y bajó apresurada del auto –maldición –murmuró, justo había elegido zapatillas nuevas para ese día –maldición, Malfoy –gruñó y corrió tras él, que tal parecía que lo hacía a propósito, huir de ella, porque sus zancadas se hacían cada vez más grandes –Malfoy, maldición espera.

Draco dejó de esquivar a la gente; se giró para observarla, elevando una ceja completamente incómodo; Ginny llegó agitada hasta él, vaya, por fin su aliento se alteraba, por él, pero no de una forma que le agradara.

—No te mandas solo.

— ¿Quién eres, mi madre? –soltó enfadado.

—Te hubiese abandonado si lo fueras –contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, te llevarías bien con ella.

Se giró de nuevo; cortando la respuesta de la pelirroja que se mordió la lengua; tal parecía que había olvidado el pequeño detalle con sus padres, así que se golpeó internamente, posiblemente ese rubio idiota no mereciera ni su simpatía por todo lo que le había hecho, esa forma de romperle el corazón, pero no podía olvidar el hecho de que la mamá del chico, Narcissa, pese a que todo el mundo decía la forma tan fiera que defendía a su único hijo, un día se había marchado de la residencia Malfoy, y no había vuelto a saber nada de ella, podía jurar que aun en ese momento; Draco, no sabía que había ocurrido con su madre.

Corrió de nuevo tras él; que no se detuvo, su postura era tensa, algo que no había tenido desde hacía un tiempo, cuando lo había visto por la mañana, en calzoncillos, estaba tan relajado, sus ojos grises habían demostrado por un momento la sorpresa por verla, como si por todos esos días hubiese creído fielmente que ella no volvería; así que no pudo acusarlo por salir así, en su plan tonto de comprobar lo que fuera que quisiera comprobar.

—Sabes –se giró hasta ella –creo que puedes irte a casa, no te necesitaré por hoy.

—Pero…

—Hey, hey, olvidas lo que pediste ¿cierto? –la mujer frunció el ceño sin comprender –sólo jefe y empleada –se señaló de él a ella –soy el jefe, decido cuando te necesito y cuando no, en éste preciso momento no lo hago, así que ve y contrata unas golondrinas para tu boda o lo que sea que te haga falta.

—Astoria me encargó estar en tus juntas –contestó.

—Sí, tal vez también te encargó cambiarme el pañal, pero no eres mi madre, no eres mi asistente, ni siquiera estás aquí por gusto –soltó –así que aprovecha la poca libertad y vete.

—Las cosas no son así de fáciles –frunció el ceño.

—Si no te vas, te juro por toda mi fama, que te haré un infierno el trabajar conmigo.

Ginny retrocedió sin decir una palabra más, no porque le tuviese miedo a su amenaza, Draco era extremista, y había tocado una fibra bastante dolorosa en toda esa arrogancia y petulancia, _su madre,_ sabía lo que significó para él perderla, y lo recordaba recitarse a sí mismo cuando se creía solo que _"La fama es lo único que tenía en la vida"_ así que cualquier cosa que jurara en nombre de eso, estaba hablando completamente en serio.

Negó apartando los recuerdos de ella, no iba a comenzar a justificar los actos de Malfoy, porque no había nada que lo hiciera, tal vez al inicio no tenía nada, pero después la tuvo a ella, y la desechó como a basura.

—&—

Su pie golpeaba con desesperación el piso, no podía creer lo que le había dicho, sin duda que esa mujer que había dejado en la entrada del edificio no era ni de cerca la mujer de la cual se había enamorado, pero era claro que ya no fuese a tratarlo como antes, después de todo, ya tenía un novio importante con una estabilidad financiera buena ¿para qué querría ser amable con él por los viejos tiempos? Si ya no necesitaba nada.

Salió intentando controlar su mal humor, y le había prometido a Astoria controlar su propio temperamento, no podía empeorar las cosas para él mismo, y para la única amiga que parecía tener, porque Astoria era su amiga, estaba para él porque quería estarlo, no porque le pagara una gran cantidad por ser su asistente.

—Señor Malfoy, viene usted solo, pensé que su asistente vendría con usted.

—Está por casarse así que le he dado oportunidad de hacer algo que tenía con mucha urgencia.

—Vaya que es comprensivo –sonrió la secretaría.

—Lo sé –le devolvió la sonrisa.

Avanzaron por un largo corredor, no pudo evitar no mirar a través de los enormes cristales, se detuvo un momento al ver a Oliver Wood tras uno de ellos, observó a la mujer que lo guiaba y elevó una ceja.

—Ese es Oliver Wood ¿cierto?

—El mismo –sonrió embobada –vino porque está en una plática de negocios.

—Supongo que quieren llevar su libro a la pantalla grande ¿no es así?

—No puedo decir nada respecto a eso, más que es una plática de negocios –sonrió dulce la mujer.

—Claro –frunció el ceño.

Esperó cerca de cinco minutos a que alguien apareciera y como se desesperó, decidió salir a rondar el lugar, se sentó junto a Wood, que le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, observó a sus cosas, normalmente las personas no le llamaban la atención, no eran suficientemente interesantes para él, pero Oliver extrañamente lo hizo, así que cada que lo tenía cerca, prestaba demasiada atención a él.

—Son muchas fotos –comentó sujetando una imagen de un niño.

—Oh, sí –respondió incómodo –son… inspiración –le quitó la foto, mientras la guardaba con un montón más, todas de niños.

—Comprendo lo difícil que es encontrar la inspiración –le sonrió.

—Un cantante no entiende la clase de inspiración que necesita un escritor, sin ofender.

—Oh no, no me ofendo, para nadie es un secreto que mis canciones no son propias.

—Por supuesto ¿de qué podrías escribir tú? –Le observó con una sonrisa burlona –hasta el momento tus escándalos suenan mejor que tu voz –sin ofender.

—Sí, va en gustos, supongo –musitó sin quitar la vista de él.

—Y dime, en mí es normal estar aquí pero ¿y tú? No me digas que alguien te quiere para ser parte del soundtrack de alguna de las películas.

—Nada de eso, en realidad aun ni pláticas tengo respecto de nada.

—Sí, siempre dicen eso ¿no? –se burló.

—Por cierto –cambió de tema –dime ¿qué clase de libros escribes?

—Normalmente escribo para niños –informó frunciendo el ceño –mi interés particular es… entretenerlos, y aunque escribo de misterio, sobrenatural y todo eso, intento enfocarme en los niños.

—Así que las novelas juveniles, no son lo tuyo –sonrió.

—No, ni siquiera los adultos, creo que los niños tienen algo que simplemente me captura, una imaginación tan grande, que puedes moldear –aceptó.

—Comprendo –asintió –ha sido un placer, pero tengo que ir a ver si mi cita ha llegado –por cierto creo que eres el escritor favorito de ese niño, el del evento…

—Asher –contestó por él.

—Sí, ese.

—Me alegra saberlo –le otorgó una sonrisa extraña, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla mientras su mirada se perdía, se acarició la barbilla.

Caminó de nuevo al ascensor, conociendo a Ginevra como lo hacía estaría por los alrededores, todo esto sin duda iba en contra de todo lo que él era, sin duda su sentido le decía que estaba exagerando porque… era normal que un hombre le gustara escribir para entretención de niños, y que entre todas sus cosas, tuviese muchas imágenes de pequeños, con toda la modernidad que había, no podía tenerlas en su Tablet, su celular, no, tenía que cargar fotos instantáneas de críos que iban d años, eso era jodidamente normal en un hombre de treinta y picos años.

—Hey, disculpe, oficial ¿una pelirroja con expresivos ojos castaños y la cara de alguien que sin duda te rompería las bolas si te atreves a decirle algo bonito?

—Hay una cafetería a la vuelta, posiblemente esté ahí.

—Gracias.

Se dejó caer en la silla frente a ella, a veces, le sorprendía recordar sus patrones de conducta de esa manera, porque ella parecía haber olvidado todo sobre él y ¿por qué alguien olvidaría algo de él? Si era tan malditamente atractivo y fabuloso.

—Tenemos que hablar de tu hijo –habló serio.

—Ah, no, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar sobre mi hijo –sonrió.

—Ginevra, por favor –suplicó.

—Bien ¿qué con Asher? –se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, él, su escritor favorito…

—Oh no –lo detuvo –mira, Draco, basta por favor ¿sí? No voy a decirte el escritor favorito de mi hijo, no voy a tolerar que te metas en mi vida ni en la de mi hijo, me parecía perfecto el empleada/jefe, en serio que sí.

—Estoy tratando de tener una conversación en serio sobre tu hijo.

—Así es, sobre mi hijo, _mi hijo,_ ni siquiera dejo que Theo se meta demasiado en los asuntos de Ash, menos dejaré que tú lo hagas, terminamos la conversación.


	8. Un Mar de Posibilidades

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, estoy de vuelta, uno o dos días antes de lo que la actualización toca, pero a veces, me agrada complacerles, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado aclaro desde ahora que lo que está en itálica es un sueño-recuerdo de Ginny; si les parece confuso, es perfecto y muy bueno, porque significa que mis esfuerzos porque fuera así, dieron resultados, ya, me retiro, no sin antes agradecerles por todo el apoyo brindado a ésta historia.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

 _Éste capítulo está dedicado a:_

 ** _FuneralColor._**

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que sigas cumpliendo más, y muchas gracias por el apoyo que le has dado a mi persona y a mi trabajo a lo largo de todos éstos años._

* * *

—Estás segura de que quieres dejar ésta conversación así –Ginny suspiró y recargó sus brazos en la mesa, acercándose a él lentamente.

—Sí, estoy segura, por si no te has dado cuenta, su nombre es Asher _Weasley_ , significa que Ash es sólo mío y de nadie más, de igual forma, todo lo referente a él, me hago cargo yo.

—Sabes una cosa, eres una magnifica mujer –la mirada dura de Ginny se descompuso por completo –porque no te entiendo, eres testaruda, necia y te niegas a escuchar, no comprendo tu necesidad de alejarme de tu hijo, ya entendí que no soy el padre, que te revolcaste con otro a la semana de que nos dejamos, pero aun así, te pones como gata bocarriba cada que toco el tema de tu hijo.

—Tú no sabes nada, de lo que pasé por Ash –le sonrió –no tienes la menor idea del infierno que viví al segundo después de que salí de tu apartamento esa noche ¿bien? Tú seguiste –su respiración se agitó –yo no pude, siempre dijiste que de los dos, la más fuerte era yo, pues te equivocaste, me tomó un segundo, aceptar la alternativa más fácil para olvidarte, y ni así lo logré –se arregló el cabello y comenzó a guardar sus cosas –pero siempre se te ha dado bastante bien juzgar a las personas ¿no es así? Ahora, tienes que regresar a la productora, te esperaré abajo.

Avanzó, siguiéndole de cerca, odiaba escucharla decirle lo mal que la había pasado cuando terminaron algo que ni siquiera era formal, sólo eran amigos, él jamás se había atrevido a pedirle que fuese su novia, pensó que ella sabía que lo suyo era algo como amistad con ciertos privilegios, y que estaba bien para ella, no quería que se enamorara de él, ya bastante jodido era que él, se hubiese enamorado de ella como para ser correspondido.

Subió al elevador, bastante furioso, no podía creer nada de lo que había discutido, lo necia que seguía siendo como para no escucharlo decirle que el escritor favorito de su hijo era un maldito pedófilo obsesionado con los niños, y que para su desgracia, la gente lo invitaba a eventos donde podía ver a niños pequeños corriendo de un lado a otro como si el menú corriera, como si se tratasen de langostas, o cualquier otro animal que te dan a elegir para poder comerlo.

—Señor Malfoy, pensé que se había marchado.

—No, es sólo que olvidé algo y fui por ello antes de que se me olvidara, es todo –sonrió incómodo.

—El señor Moody está listo para verlo, es sólo que quiere que su asistente esté presente.

—Le hablaré y en cuanto venga, pasaré con él –le sonrió.

—Será estupendo –le apretó el brazo y se alejó, él le sonrió con disculpa, era atractiva pero él prefería tirarse del London Eye, antes de manchar su reputación saliendo con una simple secretaria.

—Ginevra –soltó enfadado en cuanto escuchó el murmullo al otro lado –te necesito acá arriba, y no por placer mío, te espero fuera del ascensor, así que sube –ordenó y colgó.

—Atorado aquí –se giró, le sonrió a Wood.

—Sí, necesito niñera, al parecer –se encogió de hombros.

—Las niñeras siempre arruinan las cosas –contestó –dímelo a mí –observó sobre su hombro al varón que tenía gafas de aviador y un audífono, ese tipo tenía seguridad que daba miedo, para ser un simple escritor.

—Son sensuales, si me permites opinar –sonrió.

—Sí, mi interés es más en lo que cuidan que en ellas –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, puedo hacerme una idea sobre eso.

—Hablando de eso ¿cómo es que supiste que soy el escritor favorito de Asher?

—Platicamos un poco después de que te fuiste, te defendió bastante agresivo –la sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios de Oliver.

—Siempre es halagador que un pequeño seguidor, te defienda con esa pasión, me agradó, posiblemente lo invite a mi oficina.

—Tu oficina ¿es grande?

—Bueno, a decir verdad, está en mi mansión, depende de lo que él quiera ver primero –le dio una palmada en el hombro –nos veremos después, alguien me ha dicho que eres bastante popular, posiblemente pida que te escriban una canción y puedas aparecer en el soundtrack de la película –se despidió y subió al ascensor con una amplia sonrisa, digna de un ganador.

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose del otro ascensor lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, pero no podía hacer nada si Ginevra no le permitía decirle ni siquiera un poco sobre eso.

La junta fue un tanto estresante, así que tuvo que agradecer que al final; Ginevra hubiese sido una cabeza dura y se negara a irse en primer lugar desde que llegaron, fue ella quien arregló gran parte del contrato, se limitó a observarla, tan calmada, tan controlada, recordando todavía muchas de las cosas que él siempre pedía cuando se requería de que lo contrataran, sólo intervino un par de veces, y después se limitó a asentir.

—Siempre ha sido un placer trabajar contigo, Ginevra –sonrió Moody.

—Bueno, Alastor, lo mismo digo –le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Dile a Potter que vuelva, he estado viendo la posibilidad de algunas adaptaciones a la pantalla grande donde su rostro se verá espectacular.

—Por el momento está bastante feliz, disfrutando de la libertad de las vacaciones.

—Lo sigo en Instagram –admitió el hombre –bastante feliz sería yo también, pero si le deja tranquilo, podríamos darle _a su felicidad,_ un rol, a ver que tanto influye el escándalo de su _nueva conquista_ en la taquilla.

—Hablaré con él por la noche –sonrió.

—Eso me encanta, dile que cuando vea la cifra de sus honorarios, será imposible que me diga que no.

—Yo le diré, Alastor –rió divertida.

—Bien, cuídate, que te vez exquisita.

—Gracias –le dio un apretón de manos y un besó rápido en la mejilla.

El rubio no dijo nada, se limitó a seguirla después de salir de la sala de juntas de Alastor Moody; casi había olvidado que ella solía moverse más en ésta clase de círculos que en los de la música, se veía tan segura y confiada, que le parecía mentira que la hubiese pasado tan mal.

 _— &—_

 _Le costó un poco abrir los ojos, había estado dormida, pero aun así, sentía que si los volvía a cerrar, se volvería a quedar dormida y posiblemente; jamás volvería a abrirlos._

 _«Papá, ayúdame, estoy sangrando»._

 _Todo venía a su cabeza de un modo que la mareaba, una gama de colores intensa que danzaba sin cesar alrededor, envolviéndole en un intenso remolino, intentó dar un paso hacia adelante, sosteniéndose de la camilla, pero en un instante se llenó de gusanos, se alejó asqueada, los pies que habían estado firmes, patinaron en cuanto logró avanzar, su vista cayó de inmediato hacia el causante._

 _«Papá, ayúdame, estoy sangrando»._

 _La garganta le ardió del grito que soltó, se sujetó a sí misma, cuando terminó sentada en el charco de sangre, no podía ser, no, eso no, todo menos eso._

 _La puerta se abrió lentamente, el chirrido le causó escalofríos, la mirada verde brilló intensa al verle, intentó huir, pero la sangre le impedía hacerlo._

 _«Ayúdame, estoy sangrando»._

 _La risa masculina fue fría, como siempre, avanzó hasta ella, sujetándola de la cabellera roja, sus ojos verdes resbalaron por toda ella, antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los de ella, de una manera violenta, sin importarle que se estuviese desangrando ahí, frente a él._

 _«Mi bebé, si no me ayudas, lo perderé»._

 _«No sé de qué hablas, tú no estás embarazada, no más, y jamás lo volverás a estar»._

 _El lugar perdió perspectiva, la camilla agusanada y el hombre se habían esfumado, al igual que la sangre y su vientre abultado, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo, ella no pudo haber hecho eso, no pudo haberlo permitido ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué le hizo caso y lo asesinó? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Era mentira, todo lo que ese hombre le dijo, era mentira._

 _«Tú no estás embarazada»._

 _Las palabras resonaron en su mente, taladrando cada parte de su cerebro, de su ser, de su paz interna, desmoronándola por completo, ella había matado a su hijo ¿por qué?_

 _«Papá, ayúdame, estoy sangrando»._

 _«Papá, ayúdame, estoy sangrando»._

 _«Papá, ayúdame, estoy sangrando»._

 _«Tú no estás embarazada»._

— ¡Ginevra!

La mujer abrió los ojos completamente asustada, su respiración era agitada, como hacía años no lo estaba, tragó saliva, el agarre fuerte en sus brazos se desvaneció, para sentir el calor en sus mejillas, le costó un poco de trabajo entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, su mirada se detuvo ante los ojos grises que le observaban preocupados, la acarició de nuevo, para tranquilizarla, su mandíbula estaba tensa.

—Estoy bien –musitó alejándolo de ella –estoy bien.

—Claro que lo estás –bramó enfadado alejándose a la fuerza de ella.

—Aunque utilices ese tono conmigo, lo estoy.

En algún momento se había quedado dormida en el trayecto al apartamento de Draco, y él había sido tan considerado como para llevarla hasta la cómoda cama de la habitación principal.

—Ten –le extendió un vaso con agua que ella rechazó.

—Me tengo que ir –soltó poniéndose de pie.

—Ya lo sé, también sé que no me dirás nada de lo que balbuceabas aterrada, pero tendrás que esperar un poco a que llegue Nott por ti.

— ¿Qué? ¿Theo?

— ¿Quién más si no? –Soltó enfadado –una pesadilla suena al paraíso comparado con lo que tú estabas experimentando, no pude despertarte, así que le hablé a él, después de todo, es a quien siempre recurres ¿no es así?

—Él es mi prometido, y no, para tu información, puedo arreglar sola mis problemas.

—Nadie está hablando de tus capacidades o tus habilidades, sólo estoy diciéndote que me preocupé ¿bien? Algo que no ocurre con frecuencia, así que agradécelo en vez de comportarte como una… ¡Agh! –gruñó enfurecido, saliendo de la habitación.

Fue hasta la puerta cuando sonó el timbre, el rubio lo empujó en cuanto giró el picaporte, la pelirroja ya había salido de la habitación, así que le fue fácil, la enrolló en sus brazos estrujándola contra él.

—Ginny –murmuró, con la preocupación brotando de él.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Claro que me preocupo –soltó –dime ¿qué ocurrió?

—Sólo tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo.

—Claro, una pesadilla –bufó.

—Theo ¿dónde está Ash?

—En la escuela, cariño ¿por qué?

—Nada, iré por él.

—Ginny ¿segura que todo está bien? –ella tragó saliva.

—Sí, es sólo que… estoy inquieta, eso es todo.

—Gracias por avisarme –soltó Theo ofreciéndole la mano.

—No tienes nada que agradecer –sujetó la mano que el hombre le ofreció, sin quitar la vista de la pelirroja que no prestaba atención.

—&—

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando paso al hombre con lentes de aviador, se había quitado el audífono que normalmente adornaba su oreja, pasó cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, despojándose de las gafas y sentándose frente al escritorio.

—Vienes a regañarme –soltó con una risita Oliver Wood.

—Oliver, sé que tus padres tienen una gran influencia y amistad con el Primer Ministro –el hombre se encogió de hombros –pero ya no eres un joven, eres un hombre de treinta años, ya es un poco extraño que metan las narices por ti.

—Soy su hijo, el único, para mi fortuna y su desgracia, tienen que responder por mí.

—Les costó una isla y un yate la última vez que te ayudaron con el que hubiese sido el mejor escándalo para acabar con tu carrera.

—Quiero a éste niño –aventó la foto para que el hombre lo observara.

—El niño de la galería –frunció el ceño y lo observó sin comprender.

—Sí, ese mismo ¿no te parece encantador? –La comisura derecha de su boca se elevó –es perfecto, artístico, encantador, todo lo que me gusta –se recargó en su asiento.

—Oliver –levantó la vista –no seguiremos buscándote niños, mejor consíguete una esposa y haz lo que se supone que tienes que hacer con una mujer, no con niños.

—No te será difícil éste –sonrió –me ha llegado la información de que soy su escritor favorito, así que ya sabes; lo quiero a él.

— ¿Y sí no? –frunció el ceño.

—No eres el único dispuesto a ganar tan bien como lo haces, y ya sabes, hay comisión por cada niño que traigas aquí.

—Oliver…

—Quiero a Asher Weasley sentado aquí –se golpeó su regazo –y si no eres tú quien lo traigas, será alguien más, eso es todo, Viktor, gracias.

—Sólo te recuerdo que ya has tenido tres incidentes que te relacionan con pornografía infantil y trata de blancas –avanzó hasta la puerta –y tus padres no siempre podrán salvarte el trasero.

—Por eso te contraté a ti, Viktor, nada mejor que un búlgaro para ser discreto con los secretos del jefe ¿o eran los rusos? –Rió divertido –no importa, una semana, es lo máximo que tienes para traerme a Asher Weasley ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí –musitó nada convencido.

Oliver Wood se estiró por la fotografía, no era tan reciente, porque el niño que había visto en la galería hacía unos días tenía el pelo casi por debajo de los hombros, y en la fotografía apenas lo tenía por debajo de las orejas, no importaba la altura de su cabello, sino el niño.

Suspiró y observó su computador, el documento seguía en blanco, tenía que comenzar con la segunda parte de su libro, y a decir verdad, no podía, estaba bloqueado, necesitaba inspiración, y no podía quitarse de la mente al pequeño Asher Weasley, esos ojos azules tan llenos de vida, su mente tan ágil y todo lo que él representaba, necesitaba que Viktor se apresurara a llevarlo con él, una semana había sido mucho tiempo de plazo.

—&—

Draco siguió leyendo toda la información que había encontrado de Oliver Wood en Internet, pero todo con él parecía bastante bueno, no tenía ningún problema, ningún chisme como conducir ebrio en compañía de un menor, o de ofrecerle algo ilegal como sexo a un niño, pero aun así, no podía quitarse de la mente la forma en que ese tipo le alteraba, con su aparente tranquilidad y docilidad, si le preguntaban a él, esa clase de personas eran las peores, una apariencia sosegada no era sinónimo de una mente calmada, si bien lo sabía él.

—Hola, oye, tengo una pregunta ¿qué sabes del escritor infantil Oliver Wood?

—Oliver Wood –bostezó la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, eso dije –gruñó.

—La verdad aparte de que es el más vendido en los cinco continentes, no tengo más información.

— ¿Aún tienes contactos en los bajos mundos de York?

—Draco ¿por qué te interesa tanto? ¿Te has vuelto homosexual porque Ginevra no cayó rendida a tus pies en cuanto te vio?

—Astoria, te estás ganando mi odio desmedido, habla ya, o consigue maldita información –colgó.

Buscó entre Internet, topándose con el perfil de Potter, la calma que veía en Ginevra ahora no iba de la mano con el escándalo que seguía respecto a _Harry Potter,_ ahora había reportado que la seguía pasando bastante bien, la misma pelinegra salía en la más reciente foto, salvo que con un poco más de ropa y el cabello suelto, con un enorme broche rojo, de espaldas, viendo hacia el mar, mostrando que tenía unas piernas bastante atractivas, no sabía quién era, pero sin duda no estaba tan mal, sí él fuese Ginevra, y sintiese algo por ese idiota, sin duda también se sentiría de forma insegura; como él se sentía con Potter o Nott, se removió, él no podía ni debería sentirse inseguro, él era el mejor partidos de todos.

 _Por eso seguía solo._

Sacudió su cabeza para callar a su voz interna, no la había necesitado nunca, no necesitaba comenzar a escucharla ahora, claro que no; la única vez que le había hecho caso fue cuando le golpeó internamente, mientras veía bailar a Ginevra y le gritó _Enamórate de ella, mírala, es fabulosa, todo lo que tú necesitas en tu vida._ Y había terminado enamorado, y con todo jodido en el camino.

Siguió husmeando en las fotos, había bastante de él, en grabaciones de películas, en una de ellas estaba viendo a otro lado, y notó que en el fondo borroso, lo que veía era una bonita pelirroja que le sonreía a otro chico.

A Potter también le interesaba Ginevra, sí, por una imagen podía deducirlo, porque era Ginevra de quien se trataba; y la gente en los comentarios también, porque había de todo tipo, desde un "Miren como observa a Ginny" hasta un "Deberías dejar de verla y mejor casarte con ella". Maldito Potter.

Dejó de husmear en la vida de otros, como si no tuviese una vida propia, y comenzó a actualizar sus propias redes, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, y era bueno mantener a las fans enteradas de lo que no les interesaba o simplemente, de algo que pudiesen malinterpretar, como siempre.

Las notificaciones no pararon, así que dejó todo en silencio en lo que se calmaba todo, no tenía muchas cosas que hacer, así que tomó una ducha, se vistió tan casual como podía y salió a dar una vuelta, perder el tiempo, distraerse, que lo vieran vagar por las calles, haciendo a los comunes especiales con su presencia.

Ni siquiera quiso usar su auto, fue por el subterráneo, porque… si iba a premiarlos con su presencia, lo haría bien, consiguió lo que quería, porque varias chicas, que no conocían nada de discreción, comenzaron a tomarles fotos, hasta que una se armó de valor, y si no hubiese sido pelirroja, aunque el rojo artificial se le notaba, posiblemente no hubiese sonreído tanto para la fotografía, que fue directa a Instagram, y como acto del día, incluso él le dio like, emocionando a las miles de seguidoras, hizo unos cuantos tweets, contestó otros, y fue toda la socialización que estaba dispuesto a hacer, así que dejó de lucirse.

Se quedó de pie en el puente de Westminster, la gente avanzó sin prestarle atención, mientras él se dedicó a observar el río, recordando de nuevo la primera cita que había tenido con Ginevra hacía años atrás, tal vez ella no la contaba como una, pero él claro que lo hacía.

Observó la pantalla de su celular, gruñó un poco pero al final, terminó contestando, porque en realidad le interesaba cualquier cosa que hubiese encontrado.

—Dime lo que encontraste.

—Bueno, mis contactos no tienen nada de Oliver Wood –contestó –pero me dijo que por unos tal vez… quince grandes, pudiese buscar un poco más abajo ¿sabes a lo que se refiere?

—A la mierda.

—Exacto –aceptó Astoria.

—Sí, quince no es nada –contestó girándose, dándole la espalda al río.

—Draco, si estás dispuesto a pagar quince mil dólares por información, dime ¿qué es lo que te interesa saber?

—Astoria, estoy en medio de un mar de gente ¿crees que voy a decirte? –Se burló –soy idiota, pero no tanto.

—Hay mucha clase de mierda ¿tengo que ser más específica?

—Quiero que lo investigues de toda la clase de mierda de que una persona pueda llenarse ¿comprendes? No importa si son quince, cincuenta o cien, quiero la información y… procura gastar el dinero de mi padre para esto –colgó.

Suspiró, no tendría que estar tan preocupado, no le importaba tanto el mocoso, ni siquiera lo conocía, le preocupaba ella, Ginevra, y más desde que la había visto así, tan desesperada gimoteando por su hijo mientras dormía, las pesadillas tendría que tenerlas él, no ella, él que pidió que se deshiciera del hijo que él no deseaba.

—&—

Ginny se giró enfadada para enfrentarse a la mirada inquisidora de su prometido, no podía escapar a esa discusión, lo sabía, pero no es como si quisiera tenerla, siempre era lo mismo, siempre peleaban tras sus ya no creíbles _todo está bien,_ y es que las personas normales no tenían pesadillas así, que le atormentaban a ese grado, y a pesar de que Theo, sabía de primera mano en qué clase de mierda estaba metida, no quería contarle todo lo que había pasado y que él no sabía, se abrazó a sí misma un segundo, para después refugiarse en sus brazos para llorar desconsolada, contra el pecho de la única persona que había estado ahí, creído en ella y ayudado a superar gran parte de la podredumbre que tenía en su ser.

—No vas a decir que todo está bien si te pones a llorar así –acarició su espalda para poder besar su coronilla.

—Lo siento, lo siento, en serio.

—Cariño, todo estará bien, saliste de esa vida, eres una mujer fuerte, no volverás a recaer, lo sé, confío en ti.

—Pase lo que pase, prométeme que no vas a dejar a Ash –lo sujetó de las solapas del caro traje, arrugándolo al formar unos puños.

—Ginny, jamás voy a dejarlos a los dos, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—Por el momento sólo júrame que no lo dejarás solo, que seguirás siendo para él su confidente, su amigo… _su padre._

—Te lo juro –acarició su mejilla, otorgándole una sonrisa suave y tranquilizadora.

—Te amo –escondió el rostro en su pecho una vez más.

La mochila de Asher Weasley se estrelló en la espalda de Theodore Nott, asustando a la pareja, se giraron para observar al furioso niño rubio, que veía con rabia al mayor.

—Asher –lo reprendió Ginevra.

—No voy a permitir que hagas llorar a mi madre ¿estamos claros en eso? –gruñó.

—No ha sido su culpa, Asher Weasley –informó Ginevra.

—No, no te preocupes, Ginny –le sonrió –estamos claros, Asher, no haré llorar a tu mamá jamás –miró hacia un lado, y sonrió.

—Esa mirada no me agradó.

—Es sólo que a veces las mujeres lloran de felicidad, ese tipo de llantos, no prometo no provocarlos.

—Siempre y cuando sean de felicidad –aceptó –pero si la lastimas, yo te lastimaré a ti.

—Ash –pidió la pelirroja.

—Tengo hambre –informó el niño.

—Vayamos a comer, yo invito –sonrió Theo.

—Camden ¿cierto? –los dos sonrieron en complicidad para después observar a la pelirroja de forma cortés.

—No lo sé, posiblemente –contestó Theo.

—Sí, ya me estoy aburriendo de siempre ir al mismo lugar –la mueca de sorpresa de Theo hizo que Asher riera –sólo bromeó –vayamos a Camden –rió.

Sarah los saludó en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, Asher corrió a sentarse junto a la rockola, ahora que su madre no había prohibido ese lugar para ellos, aunque quisiera regañarlo, y decirle que buscara otro lugar, no pudo, quería complacerlo en todo, después de ese sueño, de cuando había sido lo suficientemente estúpida para abortar a su hijo, después de que hubiese sido estúpida creyendo que ese legrado había terminado con sus posibilidades de tener más hijos, y después Asher.

—Mamá ¿todo está bien contigo? –Ella sonrió y asintió – ¿entonces porque no estás gritando de que elegí junto a la rockola?

—Un día que te complazco y no agradeces –río.

—Estás rara ¿vas a decirme que es? –frunció el ceño el pequeño rubio.

—Tuve un mal día, que quiero compensarlo teniendo una buena tarde ¿tiene de malo algo?

—No, me encanta sentarme junto a la rockola –sonrió.

—Aprovéchalo, porque sabes que no es siempre.

—Mi cumpleaños, fechas especiales.

—Así es.

—Por cierto, necesito que firmes esto –sacó algo de su mochila –es una autorización.

—Autorización ¿para qué o por qué? –frunció el ceño.

—Vamos a tener un curso, los primeros lugares –sonrió –podremos hacer las ilustraciones para un libro infantil, de cuentos –contestó.

— ¿Por parte de quién o qué? –cuestionó Theo ganándose una mirada severa de Ginevra.

—No recuerdo la editorial, pero el papel me lo dejó la directora –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo firmo en la casa –lo devolvió.

—Sin leerlo –la reprendió Theo.

—Theo, tengo dolor de cabeza, aun no lo firmo ¿te deja tranquilo eso?

—Vas a leerlo antes de firmarlo –sugirió el rubio dándole una papa.

—Sí, sí.

—Pero pronto, porque tengo que llevarlo mañana –contestó con una sonrisa amplia.

—Sí, sí, Asher, si no se me olvida, lo leeré, y después decido si lo firmo o no.

—Pero lo firmarás, es una oportunidad única que un niño de nueve años haga las ilustraciones para un libro infantil ¿cierto, Theo? –sonrió.

—Sí, pero me encantaría que investigaras el nombre de la editorial.

Cenaron tranquilamente, Ginny sin intervenir demasiado en la charla de los varones, no estaba de humor, sólo quería llegar, ayudar a Ash con sus deberes de la escuela, y olvidarse de todo por el resto de la tarde.

Asher le puso el papel en la mesa a su madre con una sonrisa, sujetó la pluma de color azul y estampó su firma sin detenerse un minuto a leerla como se lo había prometido a Theo, Asher chilló feliz y quitó el papel guardándolo entre sus cosas para no perderlo, continúo haciendo sus deberes de matemáticas, ante la mirada cansada de su madre.


	9. Ultimátum

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! De nueva cuenta estoy aquí para dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que sus vacaciones vayan de lujo (si es que están teniendo vacaciones, sino, lo siento mucho) en fin, no tengo mucho que agregar, sólo que muchas gracias por todo el apoyo a la historia, sus follows, sus favoritos, sus reviews, sus lecturas, todo, significa mucho para mí, bueno, dicho eso, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado; y en general, toda la historia, nos seguimos leyendo.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

Ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió, estaba demasiado ocupado para perder el tiempo con un molesto guardaespaldas que lo único que hacía era quejarse y quejarse, así que siguió prestando atención a lo que tenía frente a él.

—Oliver –soltó Krum sin quitar la vista del pequeño niño que estaba entre las piernas del escritor.

—Viktor –respondió en un tono despreocupado, mientras sus manos seguían subiendo por el torso del pequeño.

—Hice lo que me pediste –contestó.

La sonrisa en los labios del castaño se ensanchó, pero no perdió ni un poco de su compostura, aunque internamente, estaba más que extasiado con la noticia.

—Dime ¿cómo lo conseguiste? –lo observó.

—Bueno, llevé una invitación a la escuela, para que la directora, se la diera a Asher, y éste a su madre.

—Tú ¿qué? –se puso de pie lentamente.

—Su madre pensará que están ilustrando un libro, como premio por ganar el primer lugar en ese concurso, si lo firma, tendrás forma de pasar tiempo con Asher Weasley, sin que su madre se ponga loca e histérica, como otras.

—De acuerdo, tengo que decírtelo, Viktor, pensé que no lo harías, que irías lloriqueando con la madre del niño y le dirías que un horrible pederasta, pero muy atractivo, estaba considerando a su hijo como su siguiente víctima.

—Si hubiese hecho eso no estaría aquí.

—A veces olvido de donde te saqué, para ser honestos, me sorprende que su lealtad sea, del todo cierta, no puedes culparme, soy escritor, suelo ver más allá de los muros que una bonita cara –regresó hasta el niño, sentándolo en sus piernas.

—Pensé que esperarías a Asher –soltó.

—Necesito inspiración, no puedo esperar demasiado, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, claro que a ti te gustan las mujeres demasiado… viejas.

—Están a una edad correcta, si me lo permite.

—Bueno, no es como si esa castaña ¿cuál es su nombre? –Chasqueó los dedos –Hermione Granger ¿me equivoco? –el hombre negó –como si esa castaña tuya fuese de tu edad.

—Al menos no está en maternal o primaria –sonrió incómodo.

—Cierto, las chicas jóvenes no son lo tuyo –besó el hombro del niño –tampoco lo mío, son tan… insípidas y lloronas; como preludio de lo que se convertirán.

La mirada del búlgaro se desvió hasta la imagen en donde un joven Oliver Wood posaba de una forma tan… _normal,_ con una bonita mujer, como en señal de que un día, ese hombre había sido normal, y no un asqueroso pederasta.

—Puedes irte, no nos moveremos de aquí ¿cierto? –su mano descendió al sur del cuerpo del pequeño, haciendo que Krum tensara la mandíbula, odiaba trabajar para Oliver Wood; y lo que hacía, no era lo peor que había visto en su vida.

—&—

Ginny despertó un poco tarde a lo que normalmente estaba acostumbrada, se duchó tan rápido como le fue posible, salió envuelta en la bata para gritarle a Asher que tenía que estar listo en cinco minutos, para poder llevarlo al colegio, sonrió cuando vio la melena rubia, ya estaba sentado a la mesa, con un bol de cereal para él y el otro listo para ella.

—Date prisa –ordenó el niño con el ceño fruncido, sin quitar la vista de su libro.

—A sus órdenes –sonrió y regresó hasta su habitación.

Ginevra Weasley dejó que su hijo le acomodara el cabello cuando se agachó para quedar a su altura, le sonrió dulce, lo besó y lo abrazó fuertemente contra ella durante un largo minuto, mientras el pequeño la envolvía entre sus brazos delgaduchos y le susurraba que _todo estaba bien,_ como si pudiera saber qué tan tenebroso estaba el interior de su madre.

—Pórtate bien –pidió –Ron vendrá por ti al final del colegio.

—De acuerdo –la besó en la mejilla y entró corriendo al colegio.

Ginny condujo completamente desalineada hasta el apartamento de Draco Malfoy, se colocó los zapatos antes de bajar y después se dirigió hasta el ascensor, sacó la llave de repuesto que tenía y entró, topándose con el rubio, que estaba perfectamente arreglado, el aroma de su colonia le inundó las fosas nasales de inmediato, dejándole saber que acababa de tomar una ducha, cerró los ojos, inhalando el aroma varonil y los abrió cuando se giró hasta él; que estaba detrás de ella, causando una colisión.

—Gírate –ordenó, usando un tono grave.

—Eres un…

—Date vuelta –la sujetó de la cintura y la obligó a girarse, la pelirroja se sujetó del perchero en donde había colocado su abrigo y su bolsa, dio un respingo cuando sintió el frío del zipper.

—Gracias –soltó avergonzada.

—Ah, ya estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de vistas, sólo dile a Nott que si le gusta por la mañana, por lo menos tenga la decencia de subirte el cierre –le guiñó un ojo.

El rubio volvió hasta el sofá, sujetó su guitarra y comenzó a tocarla, sin prestar atención a nada más, ella sonrió, posiblemente no había tenido una mejor noche que ella, así que daría una tregua ese día, sólo por ese día, no lo odiaría.

Se dejó caer junto a él, y le sonrió negando cuando le otorgó una vista confundida; así que cerró los ojos, se recargó en el sofá y continúo tocando.

—Así que ya estás mejor ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría? –cuestionó.

—Sólo quiero estar seguro de que todo en tu mente está bien.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, no soy tu asunto.

—Que no seamos pareja, ni siquiera amigos, ni nada, no hace que no me preocupe por ti, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, pero… si continúas siendo una loca fanática de esos papanatas, me imagino que mucho de lo que solías ser… no ha cambiado.

—Primero que nada, no son unos papanatas, son la mejor banda que…

—Se separaron, Ginevra –le recordó con una sonrisa.

—Tomar un descanso no es separarse –contestó ofendida.

— _You make me dead inside I see no guiding light… -_ Ginny sonrió cuando Draco comenzó a golpear la guitarra suavemente al ritmo correcto.

—Basta –soltó con una risita cuando comenzó a mover los hombros.

—Vamos Weasley, sé que la conoces mejor de lo que admitirás.

— _I see no purpose in forgiving and trying to fix it, I want no more confusion, don't want this endless war, this is the end of the world that we created from nothing._

—Ya sabía que la conocías –sonrió divertido.

—La pregunta es ¿cómo es que la conoces tú? Es obvio que la conocería yo.

—Te espío mientras te bañas –Ginny negó divertida.

—Eres un idiota –lo empujó.

—Vamos cariño, siempre hemos sabido que lo soy, y que te espío en las duchas.

—Esa canción es relativamente nueva –negó –no cuenta ¿cómo es que la conoces?

—Tenemos amigos en común, eso es todo, me tocó ir cuando estrenó ese tan mal disco –río, pero Ginny frunció el ceño.

—No, ¿en serio? –inquirió sorprendido haciendo que ella se encogiera de hombros.

—Una chica tiene sus secretos oscuros bastante guardados.

—Ahora suenas como un capítulo de Juego de Tronos –bufó –celular, Weasley.

—No –se negó divertida.

—Quiero ver si me dices la verdad.

—Si alguien se entera, te golpearé en las nueces –contestó entregándole el celular tan sólo un segundo después de desbloquearlo.

Draco navegó por las canciones, hasta que se hartó y mejor fue directamente a teclearlo, sólo necesitó poner la letra N y sumarle una E, para encontrar el disco, su mirada subió incrédula hasta la pelirroja que jugaba con su cabello.

—Vaya obra maestra, te gusta esta bazofia pero no mi música.

—Él sigue cantando mejor que tú –argumentó deteniendo su próximo chiste de mal gusto.

—No es cierto –frunció el ceño.

—Lo tengo a él, pero no a ti.

—Su compañero de banda canta mejor.

—Claro –le quitó su teléfono justo en el momento en que comenzó a sonar.

—Parece que no puede vivir sin ti un momento del día –comentó frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que se trataba de Theo.

—Ni yo sin él –se levantó del sofá con una sonrisa encantadora –hola cariño.

Draco comenzó a tocar la guitarra, haciendo que ella lo observara sobre su hombro y después se alejara de él, en busca de un mejor lugar.

Quince minutos le tomó volver hasta donde estaba él, Theodore Nott tenía que interrumpir el mejor momento que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, era como si esos diez años se hubiesen desaparecido y jamás ocurrido.

—Tengo que irme –le informó yendo al perchero.

— ¿Ocurrió algo malo? –frunció el ceño.

—No, no es nada de eso, pero Harry quiere que arregle un par de cosas por él, así que tengo que irme ahora.

—Sí, está bien, puedo encargarme yo de los planes de unas horas.

—Gracias, sin duda ya eres un niño grande –le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, para después salir del apartamento.

¿Ginevra Weasley le había guiñado un ojo? Eso era un acto de coqueteo ahí y en la Patagonia.

—Si no me tienes buenas noticias vuelve a marcarme hasta que las tengas –soltó enfadado.

—Bueno, a menos que quieras que te presente en su círculo cercano de pederastia, son buenas noticias –contestó Astoria, dejando a Draco con un escalofrío recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo.

—Así que mis sospechas son ciertas.

—Homosexual pederasta –respondió asqueada la mujer –ha tenido tres altercados que fueron bastante bien cubiertos por alguien con mucho dinero, pero por la inmensa fortuna de los padres, me imagino quien cubrió los gustos raros de su hijo enfermo –bufó.

—Sólo eso ¿nada más?

— ¿Es que quieres más? –Soltó enfadada –ahora dime ¿por qué querías saber eso?

—Dime ¿cómo los cubre?

—Aprendió de una gran estrella de pop –soltó, si la voz de la chica no estuviera llena de enfado y asco, hubiese sonado a broma, justo como intentaba –es escritor infantil por algo, ha sido bastante discreto, según un contacto, se mueve dentro de los círculos más bajos de trata de blancas, específicamente con niños blancos, de entre… joder, Dios –murmuró –de dos a nueve años.

—Pero dices que tuvo tres altercados.

—Sí, una mujer en Francia presentó una denuncia; diciendo que Wood había abusado sexualmente de su hijo de… –hizo una pausa –año y medio, Draco, en serio ¿por qué demonios quieres que lea todo esto? –su voz sonó extraña.

—Porque necesito armas, Astoria, por eso.

—Una mujer en Rusia lo acusó por tocar a su hijo de siete años mientras estaban en el baño de una famosa librería donde estaría leyendo un capítulo de su libro infantil, ambos casos quedaron sin sustento y sin pruebas, tan sin pruebas que le costó veinte grandes por ese trozo de información.

—No interesa ¿no hay nada? ¿Qué hay del tercer caso?

—Intentó robarse a ¿una niña? –La voz de Astoria fue de sorpresa –sí, una niña de nueve años, en Londres, pensaba sacarla en un _lote_ de personas robadas, hacia Galápagos.

—Pero, me acabas de decir _Homosexual._

—Lo sé, es sólo que… oh por Dios –soltó –Draco, ese bastardo infeliz tiene una lista de 46 niños, ambos sexos, paga 500 mil dólares por cada niño que le lleven.

—Y… ¿sabes quiénes son?

—No –contestó –es una lista de todas las fotos, pero son demasiado pequeñas para entender nombre, además, es copia de copia de copia.

—No hay nada más ¿cierto? –interrogó.

—No, es todo lo que ha encontrado, pero si está en ésta mierda, lo más seguro es que tenga atascado más arriba de las rodillas.

—Guarda todo eso, en una caja fuerte, donde sea, pero que esté seguro.

—Vas a decirme…

—Hablaremos después –le colgó.

Se recargó en el sofá, se cubrió el rostro consternado, era obvio que por muy amable que se hubiese comportado Ginevra esa mañana, no iba a dejarle hablar, si comenzaba con un "O, por cierto, un pedófilo está detrás de tu hijo", lo golpearía directamente en la cara, un "Tu hijo está en peligro"; él no tenía hijos, pero si alguien comenzaba una charla así, terminaría en la cárcel, después de matar a golpes a quien se atreviera a decirle eso.

—Joder, Ginevra ¿cómo te lo digo?

Se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y salió de su apartamento, tenía que estar rumbo a la productora si quería llegar a tiempo, y sabía lo que se ganaría si ponía un pie en ese lugar un minuto después de la hora.

Alastor Moody lo trató amablemente, cosa rara, pero no hizo nada más que escuchar atento los planes que tenían para él, al parecer, estaban un tanto retrasados, y no mentalmente, sino que dos de los actores que querían no confirmarían sino hasta un par de semanas, mientras tanto, estaban consiguiendo las segundas opciones.

—Me hubiese gustado que Ginevra te acompañara, nunca está de más intentar convencerla ¿no?

—Ah ¿de qué? –elevó una ceja.

—Hay una chica que se hace llamar Hinny79 que no ha dejado de molestarnos, sobre lo exitosa que sería una película con ella y Harry Potter como principales, tal parece que los fans de ahora están más locas que en la Beatlemania.

—Creo que eso es imposible –se burló Draco.

—No, es sólo que ahora tienen internet, pero si esas jóvenes lo hubiesen tenido –se burló Moody –ahora todo es amor entre hombres aunque no tengan sentimientos románticos entre uno y otro, todo está aquí –se apuntó la cabeza haciendo una mueca extraña –tienen problemas, pero si podemos explotar eso a nuestro favor ¿por qué no?

—Pero a Ginevra no le interesa salir con Potter ¿o sí?

—Potter es lo de menos, si me lo preguntas, hay o hubo un poco ahí –se encogió de hombros –pero claro que nadie lo dice por respeto a Theodore Nott.

—Ella no tiene ni tuvo nada con Potter, eso puede tenerlo seguro.

—Posiblemente me estoy dejando guiar por toda ésta locura.

—&—

Ginny avanzó hasta su hijo, estaba jugando un poco de futbol, así que sonrío cuando vio a su padre, riendo mientras Asher lo esquivaba fácilmente, la sonrisa se borró de su cara en cuento la mirada de Arthur Weasley se posó en ella, en ese instante dejó de jugar, de reír y el tono de su voz se volvió uno serio.

—Hola papá –saludó.

—Ginevra –soltó en un tono severo –saliste temprano de trabajar ¿no?

—Fui a solucionar unos asuntos de Harry.

—Harry, debiste poner los ojos en alguien como él, no en los que…

—Por favor –suplicó –no de nuevo, no frente a Asher.

—Lo dices como si no supiera la clase de madre que le tocó –soltó enfadado y caminó hasta la casa.

La pelirroja suspiró, intentando contener toda la furia que había en ella, le sonrió a Asher y le indicó que era hora de irse; así que adelantó a su abuelo y entró a la casa, dejando la oportunidad perfecta para que Arthur Weasley se girara de nuevo hasta la menor de sus hijos.

—Tal parece que tus planes de boda son muy en serio ¿no?

—Así es –se cruzó de brazos.

—Está bien, me parece muy bien que lo que te digo, entre por aquí y salga por acá –la golpeó no tan fuerte en la oreja –toda esa mierda te pudrió el cerebro.

—Papá ¿qué es lo que no te gusta de Theodore Nott? Me ama, ama a mi hijo, tu nieto y salvaguarda nuestra seguridad ¿por qué estás en contra?

—Asher no es su hijo –se acercó más a su hija –y cualquier hombre que cuide con tanto esmero al bastardo de…

— ¡Asher no es un bastardo! –soltó enfadada.

—No, claro que no lo es, por que cada fin de semana, desde que nació, lo pasa con su padre ¿no es así? Soñé que llevaba el apellido Weasley, creo que olvidé que mi hija fue tan idiota como para embarazarse _DOS VECES,_ de desconocidos, en menos de dos meses –sonrió –porque a la jovencita le dijeron que no podría tener más hijos y le valió una mierda su seguridad.

—Comprendo que estés enfadado, papá, pero eso quedó en el pasado…

—En el pasado –se burló de su hija acortando la distancia completamente –tan en el pasado, que cuando Ron te preguntó sobre quien es el padre de Asher no contestaste, dime, Ginevra, si tan en el pasado estoy viviendo ¿Por qué no nos iluminas diciéndonos quien es el padre de tu hijo? –La respiración de la mujer se agitó –no soy el único viviendo ahí ¿no?

—Las cosas ya no son como antes… Asher…

—Es mejor que lo tengas en claro, Asher estará en tu boda porque es tu hijo, pero en cuanto la parranda se termine, no volverás a tenerlo contigo ¿tu pequeño cerebro dañado lo entiende?

—Él es mi hijo.

—Nadie lo niega, no he abierto la boca por tu madre, más que por ti, Ginevra, no vas a detenerme con nada si hablo, y sabes que Asher no se quedará contigo.

—Fue un error, papá –soltó al borde de las lágrimas.

—Un error es reprobar un examen por no estudiar, caerte de la bicicleta, el lugar de donde te saqué no es algo que llamen _un error,_ exactamente, así que piénsalo, Ginevra ¿te agradaría que expusieran tu pasado frente a tu hijo? Y después, que lo hicieran decidir, entre ir contigo, o venir conmigo a casa, Asher podrá ser un niño comprensivo, inteligente y bueno, pero… no creo que le agrade saber que fuiste capaz de matar a un hermano no nato, alcoholizarte hasta perder el conocimiento, inyectarte mierda y claro, lo que ocurre cuando no tienes como mantener esos vicios ¿cierto?

—Papá –suplicó.

—Bueno, veámoslo por el lado bueno, que Nott se acueste contigo aun sabiendo que posiblemente todo Londres estuvo… -se quedó callado –ya sabes ¿no? –Sonrió –pero no vas a arrastrar a mi nieto a un hogar con un extraño que le quiere de forma desmedida ¿no se te hace raro? –Negó –claro, no tienes cerebro.

—No vas a quedarte con él –soltó embravecida –no me importa ¿sabes? Soy capaz de todo por Asher, así que no te atrevas a…

—Me atrevo todo lo que quiero, es mejor que sigas en el mismo punto donde estás parada.

—Así que puedo seguir saliendo con Theo, pero no casarme con él –se burló –es tan tonto, papá.

—Ni casarte, ni vivir con él, y mucho menos fomentar que Asher le siga tanto.

—Yo no lo fomento, y tú no vas a decir a quién puede o no querer mi hijo.

—Es verdad, pero los niños se desencariñan tan rápido como se encariñan, por eso Asher comenzará a vivir con tu madre y conmigo, hoy le diré que se quede ésta noche, pero traerás sus cosas y hablarás con la directora.

—Jamás –soltó enfadada.

—Si crees que estoy jugando respecto a esto, entonces te lo llevarás hoy a casa, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos, no te agradarán las circunstancias, ésta vez va en serio.

—Si le digo a Theo que no quiero casarme con él… -se quedó callada, tragó saliva y sintió el escozor en sus ojos, de las lágrimas sin salir –dejarás que Asher siga conmigo ¿verdad?

—Si no me das una razón, no te lo quitaré, pero si estás buscando la forma de engañarme, encontraré la forma de descubrirlo, dame una razón por mínima que sea, y no me detendré.

—Dos semanas –pidió –sólo dame dos semanas para romper mi compromiso con él.

—Tienes hasta mañana.

—No, papá, por lo menos una semana –chilló.

—Sólo vas a decirle que no quieres casarte con él, cariño –acarició la mejilla de su hija con una sonrisa orgullosa –está claro que no puedes decirle de ésta charla.

Ginny se sentó en el pequeño banquillo que había en el jardín, apretó la tela del vestido, su cabello le cubrió el rostro y las lágrimas no pudo detenerlas por más tiempo ¿por qué su padre se estaba empeñando en separarla de Theo? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué ganaba él?

Tal parecía que Arthur Weasley, no la quería ver feliz jamás.

— ¡Mamá! –gritó Asher antes de llegar hasta ella –el abuelo me ha dicho que me quedaré con ellos a dormir –sonrió emocionado.

—Sólo hoy, te lo prometo –se limpió las lágrimas y le otorgó la mejor sonrisa.

—No me molesta quedarme con los abuelos, lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no te dejaré con ellos, no mucho tiempo.

—También lo sé –se sentó junto a ella.

Abrazó al niño tan fuerte que lo hizo removerse y quejarse, así que lo soltó con una sonrisa tan frágil que tuvo que poner el semblante serio, antes de ponerse a llorar.

—&—

La pelirroja observó atenta al rubio frente a ella, mientras ordenaba lo que cenaría, estaba bastante serio, así que no había podido convencerlo de que todo estaba bien cuando respondió a la ya característica pregunta del rubio.

—Bien ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Por qué los dos sabemos que no estás para nada bien ¿cierto? Cariño, sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿no es así?

—No creo que sea el mejor lugar para hablarlo.

—De acuerdo –se giró llamando al mesero –necesito la cuenta.

—Pero acaban de ordenar…

—Lo pagaré, necesito la cuenta por favor –le otorgó una sonrisa agradable, así que el chico asintió con una sonrisa prefabricada.

Ginny tamborileo los dedos sobre su bolso, estaba inquieta ¿cómo iba a decirle a Theo que no quería casarse con él si era lo que más quería en el maldito mundo? Se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta que sangró, así que siguió jugando con sus dedos, ante un silencio doloroso, a veces odiaba que él la conociera tan bien como lo hacía, más que cualquier otro hombre la había llegado a conocer, sabía que le gustaba, que odiaba, que la ponía de humor, así como de mal humor, o cómo hacer que se le olvidaran sus problemas.

La mirada azul de Theo se posó en ella; esperando a que le dijera que era lo que le ocurría, ya era la quinta taza de té que le servía y le indicaba con un movimiento de cabeza que esa tenía que tomarla también.

—Ginny, si tomo una taza más; sudaré té por dos meses, así que vamos, dime ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –se levantó suavemente y fue hasta ella.

—Es qué… no sé cómo decírtelo, eso es todo –admitió.

Los labios del hombre fueron al cuello de ella, mientras sus manos recorrían su cintura, hasta abrazarla por completo y pegarla a él.

—No voy a casarme contigo –musitó suavemente, para que su voz no se le quebrara, lo sintió detenerse y tensarse –no quiero casarme contigo.

Lo observó mientras se alejaba; no iba a gritarle, no iba a exaltarse, no con ella, no frente a ella; tomó su saco y avanzó hasta la puerta.

—Tenemos que hablar esto, Theodore –le gruñó.

—Ya has tomado la decisión ¿qué tendríamos que hablar? –se burló –nueve años juntos, y no quieres ser mi esposa, lo comprendo, no voy a obligarte, ni presionarte respecto a esto.

—Te alegra –fue hasta él para golpearlo completamente enfurecida –te alegra que no quiera casarme contigo –arremetió contra su pecho.

—No –la sujetó fuertemente para evitar los golpes –no me alegra en la forma en la que crees, si no estás segura de lo que sientes por mí ahora que Malfoy volvió a tu vida; está bien que lo digas hoy, y no cuando sea demasiado tarde, quiero que seas feliz, que Asher sea feliz, y si no soy la persona adecuada para ser feliz a tu lado, lo acepto ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me ponga loco y te golpee? ¿Qué te obligue a casarte conmigo?

—Sólo dame tiempo –suplicó.

— ¿Cuántos años tomará éste tiempo? –interrogó.

Ginny bajo el rostro, no podía decirle que el tiempo que le tomara a su padre morir, sería cruel de su parte siendo que Arthur Weasley le había salvado la vida; a ella y a su hijo, pero así como le había salvado, ahora reclamaba toda felicidad de ella como pago, no era justo, pero por Ash, por su hijo sería incluso capaz de asesinar al más santo de los hombres.

—No estoy terminando contigo, sólo estoy diciéndote que no quiero casarme.

—Sé honesta conmigo ¿cuánto tiempo te tomará mandarme a la mierda?

—Estás siendo injusto –soltó ella.

—Yo estoy siendo injusto –sonrió un momento, y la observó –deberías tomarte un tiempo para pensar si realmente lo único que quieres que olvidemos es la boda –acarició su mejilla y la besó –si tú o Ash me necesitan, sabes que puedes hablarme en el momento en que quieras y sea necesario.

—Theo…

—Te amo, Ginny.

Avanzó tan rápido como pudo hasta su habitación, aventó todo lo que se encontraba en su tocador, se observó en el espejo, estaba agitada, despeinada, y por un momento, creyó que la mujer que le regresaba la mirada, era la estúpida chica de 18 años; terminó por aventar todo a la nada.

—Te odio, te odio, te odio –sollozó –todo es tu culpa.

Se deslizó hasta quedar sobre el suelo y se abrazó las piernas, llorando en forma fetal; hasta que el llanto cesó por falta de lágrimas, agradecía que Asher no estaba ahí, no quería que la viera así.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, y se dejó guiar por el sonido de las manecillas del reloj a un sueño profundo, quería olvidarse de todo por un momento, que los hombres que amaba, siempre terminaban marchándose de su lado.


	10. Juego Sucio

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Paso a dejarles otro capítulo, esperando que sea de su completo agrado, muchas gracias por el apoyo, por sus favoritos, follows y reviews, significan mucho.

 **Guest:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review, tengo que admitir que es una lucha constante el con quien se quedará Ginny; y bueno, lo de Arthur, él sabe mejor que nadie las cosas que pasó su hija que todas ellas, fueron causadas de sus malas decisiones, y por lo mismo, él sólo quiere que su nieto no sea víctima de una mala decisión; porque a consideración del señor Weasley, su hija sólo ha tenido hombres dañinos y perjudiciales a su alrededor (hablando sentimentalmente) y tanta "perfección" en Theo, le da desconfianza por todos los antecedentes de Ginny; muchas gracias por tu review. :D

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se removió incómodo en su asiento; odiaba el momento en que se había vuelto más observador, analítico, y todo eso, siempre había estado bien siendo el centro de su propio universo; sin tener que entrar a dramas innecesarios, y justamente en ese momento se sentía en uno, podía sentir la incomodidad rodeándolo y abrazándolo, dio una mirada discreta de nuevo; Ginevra Weasley estaba evitando observar a Theodore Nott, y viceversa ¿qué había pasado en el maldito mundo que estaban así?

—Me encargaré de ello –contestó Ginny.

—No, lo haré yo –soltó Nott sin prestarle atención del todo.

—Se hará cargo Ginevra –soltó Draco sin prestar mucha atención.

—Concuerdo con Nott –soltó Barty –la señorita Weasley estará un poco ocupada, tres eventos juntos no son fáciles como para que se encargue de lo tuyo, además, es sólo un favor lo que nos hace –el hombre la observó –o dime, querida ¿también sus crisis personales terminará con nuestro trabajo?

—No señor –contestó ella –si lo que quiere es que Nott lleve el evento no tengo objeción –se observaron un segundo con intensidad –tengo mucho que hacer cancelando una boda –se puso de pie enfadada y avanzó hasta la puerta.

Draco giró en la silla, observándola sorprendido por lo que había dicho ¿cancelar la boda? ¿Theodore y ella había cancelado la boda? Eso tenía que ser música para sus oídos, pero no dijo, ni hizo nada, ni siquiera la más mínima mueca que dejara a la vista su felicidad.

Se puso de pie, después de todo, ya no tenían nada que discutir respecto a nada, así que fue tras ella, que estaba intentando controlar su mal humor, lo notó por la forma en que sus hombros estaban y su respiración.

—Sabías perfectamente que la mercancía tenía que llegar a la ciudad a más tardar hoy –bufó –no, es que a mí no me tienes que decir que se complicó un poco, tenemos un maldito contrato, no puedo decirle a Harry que todo se está cayendo a pedazos, no, no me importa como lo harás, simplemente lo harás ¿me comprendes? Quiero esa mercancía ordenada para más tardar mañana –hizo una pausa –no, no me importa si tienes que venderle tu alma a satanás, llama cuando tengas todo listo, y procura que no sea en un mes –colgó, para después lanzar su celular a la bolsa.

—Diez puntos por anotar –se burló, ella saltó asustada y se giró hasta él.

—Ahora estás a cargo de Nott –soltó –ya no soy tu niñera.

—Me gustas más como niñera que él –se acercó a ella – _Nott,_ lo llamas Nott, y dices que tienes que cancelar una boda ¿por qué?

—Por que terminamos –soltó Theo detrás de él –por eso me llama de forma brusca.

—Tú estás muy feliz porque cancelamos la boda ¿no es así?

—Ginevra; ya hablamos de eso.

—No, no lo hicimos, no de la forma que deberíamos haberlo hablado –bufó.

—Sólo quiero saber ¿qué haremos con Ash?

—Ash no es tu hijo –soltó enfadada y se alejó.

—Ya sé que no lo es, no tienes que repetirlo todos los días a todas horas, sólo quiero recordarte que tenemos ciertas rutinas con tu hijo…

—Ash entenderá que a partir de hoy, cada que quiera ir a Camden; irá sólo conmigo, y cuando tenga tiempo para hacerlo.

—Sabes que puedo llevarlo yo…

—No Theo, no te quiero cerca de mi hijo, y menos solo con él.

Theodore Nott retrocedió con la mandíbula tensa, asintió y observó a Draco, que estaba callado, mirando detenidamente la escena, suspiró para controlar la ira, si ella se estaba poniendo en ese plan, tal vez sus sentimientos por Malfoy habían vuelto, y no podía hacer nada, no sabiendo con cuanta intensidad lo había amado en el pasado ¿realmente podía competir con eso?

—Es hora de irnos, Malfoy, tenemos una cita con Moody, y no podemos llegar tarde.

—Claro –le dedicó una mueca a la pelirroja y se alejó.

El trayecto fue un poco incómodo, Theodore y él realmente sólo eran amigos cordiales, más por Ginevra que por otra cosa, y ahora, sin ella en común, no sabía de qué podían hablar.

—Ahora tenemos una cosa en común –se burló Malfoy –la misma ex novia.

—No es gracioso, y según lo que tengo entendido, ella y tú jamás tuvieron una relación seria.

—Bueno; no sé qué opines del sexo, pero yo llamo a eso tener una relación seria aunque jamás se le pregunte si son novios, amantes o qué.

—A ella siempre le ha gustado tener un panorama claro de donde está parada.

—Eso podrá ser ahora, antes no, ella era totalmente diferente.

—Ya sé que hay un antes y después de ti, Malfoy, no tienes que echarlo en cara.

—Yo sólo estoy diciendo que si Ginevra es la mujer que realmente amas, estás perdiendo el tiempo, tienes que decirle que la amas.

—Se lo he dicho todos los días por los últimos nueve años –soltó enfadado –se lo he demostrado y amo a su hijo como si fuese mío ¿tú serías capaz de algo así?

—No conozco a su hijo, y no soy mucho de niños, me desesperan y me hartan, así que no, posiblemente le pidiera que deje a su hijo con sus padres, y vaya conmigo a buscar la felicidad de una relación sin hijos –soltó.

—Mientes, es obvio que querrías un hijo.

—No, no lo hago, no quiero hijos, ni siquiera con ella.

La mejor prueba de ello era que le había pedido que abortara al que le engendró; era un maldito bastardo, estaba consciente de ello, pero no podía solucionar las cosas, no con un lo siento.

—Sabía que eras un idiota, pero no sabía cuánto –aceptó.

—No te sientas especial, la gente suele llamarme así todo el tiempo.

—Tampoco es como si no hubieses buscado ganarte esa reputación ¿no es así? Sólo un idiota deja a una chica como Ginny; y sólo un monstruo rompe a una chica tan maravillosa como ella, y camina como si nada por las calles ¿no?

—Cállate –bufó.

—&—

Ginny sonrió al ver a su hijo jugando con Ron, estaban tan entretenidos que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por ella; no dijo nada, siguió observando en silencio, la risa divertida de su hijo mientras su tío hacía caras extrañas y sonidos tontos, su sonrisa se volvió melancólica, no importaba cuanto le tomara de su propia felicidad, lo único que le importaba era mantener a Asher así, feliz, siendo un niño alegre; no iba a dejar que la porquería que cada vez le costaba mantener detrás de esa puerta imaginaria lo alcanzara.

—Oh, mira quien está aquí, siendo nuestra porrista.

—Hola –saludó.

El niño la observó serio, y se giró sin dedicarle una sonrisa, ni una palabra, anda, así que ambos pelirrojos se quedaron completamente sorprendidos, esa no era la actitud de Asher.

—Ash –lo llamó Ginny –cariño ¿ocurre algo?

Se alejó a tomar el balón y avanzó enfadado rumbo a la casa de sus abuelos; pero le impidió el camino, observándolo completamente dolida.

—Estaré adentro –informó Ron y los dejó solos.

—Asher –la mujer se cruzó de brazos enfadada –te he dicho muchas veces que las cosas se arreglan hablando, no dejando de hacerlo.

—Y eres tú, la que se ofende –se burló el niño.

—No te has dignado a saludarme a nada –informó.

—Tal vez porque estoy enojado contigo, por eso, porque no quiero verte ni hablarte –la mujer bajó los brazos y su postura de regaño se desvaneció.

—Enojado conmigo ¿por qué?

—Terminaste con Theo ¿no es así? –le reprochó.

—Ash…

—Ni siquiera me lo dijiste mamá ¿pensaste siquiera decirme lo que pasó? ¿O pensaste que soy tan tonto para no darme cuenta de que las cosas andaban mal?

—Estás enfadado porque terminé con él…

—Sabes mejor que nadie que yo no tengo un padre ¿no?

—Sí, lo sé, pero él…

—Voy a la escuela, leo cosas como para saber cómo funciona lo de la paternidad, sé que no comparto ni una gota de sangre con él, ni ninguna clase de material genético con Theo, pero lo quiero como si fuese mi padre.

—Yo lo sé, pero tienes que entender que él no es tu padre.

—Lo entiendo más de lo que todos creen que lo hago; pero cuando tengo un problema el único a quien le importa lo suficiente aparte de a ti, es a él, es quien me cuidaba cuando te enfermabas; no sólo a mí, a los dos, ha estado contigo y conmigo desde que tengo memoria, mi foto favorita es donde aún soy una masa de vómito y pañales y él me está alzando.

—Asher –suplicó Ginny.

—Mamá, mi padre nos abandonó a los dos, y el único que hemos tenido es a él, sé que no puedo obligarte a amarlo, pero estoy enojado contigo, porque mi mejor ejemplo de ser un buen hombre, un buen padre, de ser un buen hijo, no va a volver.

—Tienes a tu abuelo, a tus tíos…

—Exactamente, tengo a mi abuelo y a mis tíos, pero no tengo a Theo, que es mi padre, porque para mí, es lo que es.

—Ahora estás enfadado, pero con el tiempo lo comprenderás.

—Sí, con el tiempo se me quitará lo enfadado –aceptó –pero jamás voy a comprenderte, y en éste momento, se me hace imposible la posibilidad de perdonarte –bajó la vista –le he pedido al abuelo que me deje quedarme aquí, con ellos, no quiero estar en la casa contigo, y no te preocupes, con el tiempo comprenderás, que quiero vivir con mis abuelos y no contigo, es mejor para los dos esta separación.

La pelirroja no siguió a su hijo, se quedó pegada al lugar donde estaba, se llevó la mano a la cara, y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, no podía creer que Asher estuviese tan enfadado y decepcionado de ella, tanto que prefiriera quedarse con sus abuelos que volver a casa con ella.

—Deberías traerle más cosas, me dijo que si te era más fácil, podría darte una lista de lo que podrías traer primero, o que si no te enfadabas, podría decirle a Ron que lo acompañara para traer todas sus cosas.

— _Todas_ sus cosas –soltó incrédula.

—Bueno, terminaste con el hombre que quiere como a un padre, y ni siquiera lo tomaste en cuenta para tomar las decisiones –se burló el hombre.

—Dijiste que Asher podría volver a casa si terminaba con él, no estás siendo…

—No me culpes a mí, es él quien no quiere regresar, no yo, puedo obligarlo, pero no quiero que tus malos genes lo contaminen tan joven y haga algo como escaparse.

—Papá por favor, convéncelo de volver a casa –lo sujetó de los brazos.

—Dale tiempo, me encargaré de él.

Se zafó del agarre de su hija, le dedicó una mirada victoriosa; no importaba lo que había hecho, su padre era un hombre bastante inteligente, quería a Asher viviendo con él, y tenía un plan con un filo doble, algo que sin importar que hiciera ella, el pequeño rubio estuviera en la casa Weasley.

Cuando entró a la casa, su hijo no estaba en la parte de abajo; tragó saliva y sonrió a su madre que le miraba completamente confundida.

—Vas a dejarlo ¿verdad? –negó.

—No quiere ir conmigo, mamá.

—Es tu hijo, y tiene que hacer lo que tú dices, no hay mejor lugar para un hijo que estar junto a su madre.

—No siempre es así, Molly –interrumpió Arthur.

—Tú no sabes nada de hijos –bufó la mujer regordeta –sin importar nada, es la madre quien lleva al hijo en el vientre por nueve meses ¿no?

—Si no es que lo mata antes ¿verdad? –sonrió viendo a su hija.

—&—

 _«Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme»._

Es lo que le había dicho a su madre antes de marcharse de la casa de sus padres hacía dos meses.

Asher no quería verla, no todavía; y su padre le había dejado en claro que sin Asher no era tan bien recibida como siempre pensó.

Su mirada se enfocó en la del hombre rubio y de ojos azules que estaba charlando con una atractiva mujer castaña que no conocía; los celos burbujearon en ella, más por la atención extrema que estaba recibiendo por parte de su ex novio.

Era la quinta vez que él la sujetaba del brazo, la tercera que la castaña se mordía el labio inferior y después le sonreía tan abiertamente, quería ir hasta ellos y decirle que se alejara de él, porque era de ella, y de nadie más.

—Vaya, vaya, si tus ojos fuesen un arma letal, Nott y esa tipa estarían muertos ahora mismo ¿no es así?

—Cállate –bufó enfadada.

—No comprendo la razón por la cual lo dejaste si claramente estás perdidamente loca por él.

—No es tu asunto, Malfoy, así que piérdete ¿quieres?

—Sólo quería ser de ayuda –se encogió de hombros –soy perfecto para todo, incluso siendo el tercero en discordia, pero –la sujetó del mentón –tendrás que sonreírme después de todo –le guiñó un ojo y caminó hasta la _pareja_ que charlaba tranquilamente frente a ellos.

La mujer tenía una voz normal, su cabello castaño, rizado como si se tratase una enorme masa de algodón de azúcar marrón; se cruzó de brazos y sonrió encantado, aunque no lo estuviera.

—No lo sabía –admitió Theo.

—Pensé que eran pareja –informó ella.

—Bueno, solíamos serlo.

—Ron me dijo algo, pero…

—Tampoco comprendo que pudiese decir él.

—Fue a verme por una razón en particular, llegó desesperado a mi oficina, preguntando si su padre podía quitarle su hijo a su hermana.

Los dos rubios se quedaron completamente sorprendidos; observando a la mujer, eso explicaba a Draco la actitud tan iracunda de la pelirroja, nada parecía agradarle, nada parecía tranquilizarla, estaba alterada desde la primera hasta la última de sus células, y él lo sabía, mientras más obsesionada con la perfección de su aspecto, más alterada estaba.

—Pero… -intervino Theo –eso no es posible.

—Por todo lo que me contó y de lo que está al tanto –negó.

—Asher no permitirá…

—Por el momento el menor está viviendo en la casa de sus abuelos desde hace dos meses.

Theo observó a otro lado completamente enfadado, tratando de controlarse, pero no dijo nada, sólo apretó la quijada y observó a la mujer.

—Señorita Granger ¿Arthur Weasley puede quitarle al niño?

—Creo que lo que el señor Weasley está buscando es crear razones para pedir la custodia del niño, y si comprueba el hecho de que ella era una adicta, una alcohólica, lo más seguro es que no pueda mantener la custodia de su hijo, de ahí, a que el estado lo considere apto para quedarse con el niño –se encogió de hombros –Asher podría ir a un orfanato o a un hogar sustituto mientras todo se arregla.

—Pero ella ha dejado todo eso en el pasado, tiene nueve-diez años sobria –intervino Malfoy.

—Pues esperemos que las cosas se mantengan en ese camino, lo que su padre está intentando es desacreditarla por cualquier medio.

—Escuche… Granger ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? Un café tal vez –sonrió Draco.

—Ah –hizo una mueca.

—Cosas de trabajo, nada personal.

—De acuerdo.

Theo caminó hacia la pelirroja que movía furiosa la cuchara en su té, hacía unos segundos que había quitado su vista de él y la castaña, y por extraño que sonara, le gustaba saber que verlo interactuar con otra mujer, provocaba celos en ella.

— ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que Asher no está viviendo contigo?

—Cuando eso te concerniera –le sonrió enfadada.

—Algo muy en serio tuvo que pasar para que Asher tenga dos meses viviendo con tu padre y tú no hagas nada –soltó enfadado.

—No sé cómo te enteraste –frunció el ceño.

—Esa mujer –elevó las cejas –trabaja para el estado, trabajadora social –el rostro de Ginny perdió todo color y la taza resbaló de su mano cayendo al piso rociando el líquido y rompiendo la cerámica al chocar contra el piso en muchos fragmentos.

—Él no puede estarme haciendo esto –soltó fuera de sí.

—Ginny –la sujetó de los brazos –todo estará bien, no van a quitarte a Ash.

—Tu no lo entiendes –su respiración se agitó –si mi padre hace esto, si él se atreve –sus ojos se abrieron como plato y se llenaron de lágrimas –si él se entera…

—Ginny ¿enterarse de qué? –la observó confundido.

—Si él se entera, él no puede.

—Me estás asustando –la sacudió para que entrara en razón, no quería abofetearla, pero si seguía por ese camino, no le quedaría de otra.

—Tengo que irme –se soltó con dificultad –tengo cosas que hacer.

—No hagas nada estúpido –suplicó Theo.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

—Estás alterada y tienes ojos de loca, Ginevra.

—Estoy bien –le sonrió.

—Déjame llevarte.

—Me llevará el chofer de Draco –sonrió –tengo que hacerme cargo de unos mandatos de Harry, tiene que ser su gran noche.

—Ahora le haces los eventos personales –le otorgó una sonrisa burlona –la gran noche de Harry, significa que perderá su inocencia.

—Eres un tonto –se acercó a él dispuesta a besarlo, pero se alejó, no quería darle la última razón a su padre para quitarle a Ash.

El chofer manejó tan rápido como el tráfico se lo permitió, ella no dijo nada; tenía que esperar un poco para poder despejarse.

La bodega estaba completamente vacía, le dijo al hombre que se retirara, por si Draco lo ocupaba, así que así lo hizo.

Las manos le temblaron, observando el número, no muy convencida de querer marcarlo, pero no tenía otra opción.

Sus terminaciones nerviosas cada vez se alteraban más ante la espera de que ese alguien levantara el teléfono al otro lado.

—Si estás llamando significa que algo muy jodido está pasando.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Mi ayuda, la última vez que nos vimos me dejaste muy en claro que no ocuparías nada de mí, no de nuevo, dime, preciosa ¿nueva dosis?

—Necesito verte.

—Si no vas a comprar lo que vendo, o no ofertarás tus viejos servicios, no tenemos nada por lo cual vernos ¿lo sabes?

—Por favor, es sobre Asher.

—Asher; no sé de qué me hables.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo –soltó histérica.

—Los encontró.

—No, aún no, pero lo hará, y no quiero.

—Ginevra ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

—Mi padre quiere quitarme a Asher, de modo legal.

—Me costó demasiado hacerle creer que tú y el bastardo murieron como para que ahora por un asunto legal te encuentre ¿te has vuelto loca? Déjale a tu padre quedarse con ese niño de forma extra oficial.

—Tengo dos meses sin verlo, pero mi padre planea hacerlo a la fuerza, no quiero que sepa…

—No señora, ya le he dicho que aquí no es una empresa de control de plaga.

—Está ahí –su voz tembló.

—Va a tener que deshacerse de la cría de ese animal usted sola.

—No.

—Lo mejor para evitar plagas, es matar a las crías, no sólo a los padres, no sé mucho del tema, pero hágalo, aunque tenga miedo –colgó.

Se sostuvo de una de las cajas frente a ella, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando ¿cómo es que iba a solucionar eso? La única persona que había querido ayudarle, se acababa de negar.

Era una estúpida; eso era, y jamás cambiaría.

—Dime por favor que vas a ayudarme –soltó histérica contestando el teléfono.

—Ayudarte ¿en qué? –la voz de Draco fue un poco confusa.

—En nada, lo siento, no me fijé en quien llamaba, te confundí con alguien más.

—Con Nott ¿no es cierto?

—Desde luego que no, él sonido de llamada de Theo es el único diferente, bueno, el de él y el de mi hijo.

—Gracias por decirme que no soy tan especial como pensé –soltó burlón.

—Ya ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—El chofer me dijo que te llevó a una bodega ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo contigo?

—Nada de lo que te importe, y si no te molesta, estoy esperando una llamada importante.

No quitó la vista del aparato; no había sonado ni una vez, negó, mordiéndose la uña, levantó la vista y sus ojos derramaron lágrimas cuando el timbre sonó.

Sus manos seguían temblando, le costó un poco distinguir a quien estaba afuera de su puerta a causa de las lágrimas.

—Pensé que estarías mejor –soltó Ron preocupado.

—Hace dos meses que no veo a mi hijo ¿cómo crees que estaría? –Se alejó enfadada –dime ¿cómo está?

—Mejor que tu –se encogió de hombros –al menos él come por obligación, y porque es tan testarudo como tú, y para fingir que ha sido su mejor idea el quedarse en casa, pronto sucumbirá.

—Pero mi padre no –soltó –Theo ya me dijo –se cruzó de brazos.

—Tengo que decirte que mi padre ha comenzado a creer que la mejor forma de que Asher esté seguro, es saber qué clase de sangre corre completa la que corre por su torrente sanguíneo, sabes lo que significa.

La mujer parpadeó intentando de contener el llanto.

—Por el pánico de tu rostro creo que sí –se cruzó de brazos –Gin ¿tanto miedo le tienes al padre de Asher? Ese Diggory sí que tiene que ser…

—Es mejor que te vayas y me dejes sola.

—Ginny, no creo que sea la mejor idea dejarte sola.

—Por favor Ron, necesito estar sola para pensar mejor las cosas.

—Acudí con una trabajadora del Estado –soltó –está haciendo todo por ayudarte, así que si se acerca a ti, es mejor que cooperes.

—Sí, sí, lo haré, ahora vete –suplicó.

—Estaré pendiente de ti –besó la frente de su hermana y salió.

—&—

Los flashes dejaban ciegos a todos los que caminaban por la lujosa alfombra roja, sin duda Harry Potter sabía cómo hacer que la prensa se volviera loca, y es que ni siquiera había salido del año sabático, se las había arreglado bastante bien para que nadie lo encontrara en sus vacaciones de descanso; pero su regreso a Inglaterra, a Londres, específicamente estaba rompiendo con los rumores, los chismes, con todo.

Draco sonrió para las cámaras, sabía porque estaba ahí, y la razón era la pelirroja a unos pasos detrás de él, perdida en su mundo desde hacía un par de días, se giró hasta ella; dándole la espalda a todos.

—No estás feliz, es extraño, si no me querías aquí, no me hubieses invitado –soltó.

—Harry dijo que quería que invitara a las _grandes_ estrellas, eso te incluye –él sonrió socarrón –sólo porque trabajo para ti –soltó haciendo que él pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Di lo que quieras –acercó su rostro un poco al de ella –poner celoso a Nott podría ayudarte a volver con él.

—Sí, pero no lo pones celoso –hizo una mueca de pena y le arregló el cabello –así pensarán que sólo trabajo para ti, ahora avanza –le hizo una seña, Draco negó pero le hizo caso.

Se giró cuando las chicas comenzaron a gritar como locas desesperadas, y la prensa dejó de prestar atención a cualquier otro famoso para dirigirse al inicio de la alfombra; Draco lo observó a lo lejos, no pudo verlo muy bien, pero supo que el varón de cabello azabache y vestido casualmente era el famoso _Harry Potter._

Frunció los labios y su sangre hirvió cuando éste se giró, sujetó la cintura de la pelirroja y posó para las fotos, dejando de lado a la alta y escultural chica de cabello azabache, que le miraba de manera colérica.

Por un momento su mirada chocó con la de él, y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta; Draco le regresó el gesto, salvo que fue una mueca arrogante, sabía que la conocía, por supuesto, pensó.

Alta, de cuerpo escultural, su vista viajó por toda ella de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba, de un lado a otro, nunca se fijaba en los demás, pero era una mujer atractiva, y se le hacía familiar, eso significaba que en su momento debió llamar su atención.

Sonrió divertido; claro que la conocía, pero la última vez que había tenido el disgusto de verla, no lucía para nada de esa forma, o posiblemente no la habría rechazado de la manera en la que lo hizo, no podía estar tan equivocado respecto a quien era la acompañante de Potter sin duda.

Era Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

Casi no hago ésto (tomar la parte de abajo para colocar algo, a menos que sea una aclaración de algo que va en la historia y para no spoilear el capítulo lo coloco abajo; ésta ocasión no es algo relacionado al fic (no del todo).

 **Querida/o An:**

Lamento mucho que tengas esa opinión respecto a mí; sobretodo, por el hecho de que ni siquiera nos conocemos. Me hubiese gustado que tu crítica la dirigieras a mí de una manera más personal y privada, o por lo menos de una forma en la que pudiese contestar sin poner en evidencia que te has tomado la molestia de dejar un review anónimo en todas mis historias y en las adaptaciones que hago; no, no borré tus comentarios, así como no elimino NINGUNO de los otros reviews que llegan con su crítica, ya sea constructiva o destructiva; porque primero que nada, respeto la libertad de expresión que tienen todos, así como a ti, y posiblemente a muchos más mis historias pudiesen parecer o sean de las peores que hay en el mundo de los fanfics, hay posiblemente unos pocos o muchos, a quienes les guste lo que escribo; y disculpa si el hecho de que prefiera enfocarme en las personas que de alguna manera se sientan identificadas, les agrade, distraiga o por un momento les haga olvidar que en el mundo real están pasando cosas completamente espantosas, te parece una actitud arrogante, patética, oportunista y soberbia, jamás me he considerado una excelente escritora, escribo desde hace más de diez años lo que me gusta, y para nada me siento una visionaria de los fics; tampoco creo haber sido parida por Dios, de lo contrario no estaría escribiendo fics, sería líder de alguna secta o lo que se supone que tiene que hacer alguien parido por Dios; no me dedico a hacer adaptaciones porque considere que mis historias son tan malas que merezca robar crédito de alguien, sino porque admiro tanto el trabajo de alguien y si ese alguien me ha dado la oportunidad de adaptar DOS de sus historias (porque van conectadas, no son independientes una de la otra) lo aprovecharé, porque sí, las escribió una de mis fickers favoritas, jamás he presumido el hecho de tener 100 historias escritas a la vez, al menos no de manera pública (que yo recuerde) porque no son tantas. También sé que la calidad no es cantidad, y soy consiente de ellos; ¿Que no apoye recomendando las historias de escritoras novatas que recurren a mi en busca de ayuda es lo más soberbio? Eso es una clara muestra de que no me conoces, he recomendado todos los fics que me han dicho o me han pedido leer; pero no soy NADIE para obligar a las demás personas a que lean las historias; las agreguen a sus favoritos y le juren lealtad a un ficker, te lo digo de nuevo; no fui parida por Dios, por lo tanto es algo fuera de mis capacidades como simple mortal; que sólo tenga pocas historias agregadas a favoritos ¿por eso soy arrogante? Sigo bastantes historias, cuando las sigo las comento FIELMENTE; dejo review capítulo tras capítulo, así llegue a perderme actualizaciones, me pongo al corriente con los que sigo, soy una persona normal, por lo tanto, pueden agradarme fics, pueden gustarme fics, y puedo AMAR fics; eso no es algo exclusivo de alguien, y no creo que eso me haga hipócrita ¿o sí? y eso de que sólo agrego a mis favoritos las historias de mis "amiguitas"; permiteme aclarar algo, que tenga la fortuna y la suerte de poder hablar o llevarme bien con las personas a quienes admiro y que les hable, no hace que yo sea amiga de esas autoras (no digo que lo sea o no lo sea, sólo digo que no hay que confundir amabilidad con amistad).

"Hablemos personas que escribimos mejor que tú y no tenemos un mínimo de reconocimiento".

Voy a decirte algo; llegar a tener un poco de reconocimiento es algo que cuesta demasiado, si tu escribes, publicas y no tienes el éxito que esperabas, bueno, es normal, no todos tenemos la oportunidad de volvernos mega famosos con sólo publicar un capítulo, nos toma AÑOS en el mejor de los casos, la cosa está en la perseverancia; yo me esfuerzo en lo que hago; me costó mis buenos años llegar a las personas que me leen ahora; y si siguen a mi lado, es porque les respeto de verdad; por eso como ellos se toman tiempo de sus ocupadas vidas, yo tomo tiempo de mi ocupada vida para poder actualizar seguido; si se quiere ser escritor/ficker se tiene que tener en mente que hay cosas que se tienen que sacrificar; mi amor por la escritura ha sobrevivido a la secundaria, a la preparatoria, a la universidad y actualmente al trabajo, he sacrificado horas de sueño, salidas con amigos, con familia, vacaciones, tiempo libre que he podido pasar mirando una hormiga "robar migas de pan" por dedicar esos a veces cinco minutos de estirar las piernas para poder avanzar algo y actualizar, yo siempre he dicho que la constancia es lo que ayuda a un ficker a llegar poco a poco al lugar donde quiere, además escribo porque me gusta, no porque quiera jugarle a ser la nueva J.K. (porque sé que eso es imposible) y bueno no esperes publicar, tener millones de seguidores y comentarios, y perderte en la nada sólo para volver con algo y desaparecer; la gente que te lee merece todo tu respeto, y lo digo en serio, yo dejo de seguir historias, en el momento en que tengo que releer el capítulo pasado para entender el nuevo capítulo, en ese momento sé, que en algún momento, perderé el interés, porque si tienes que suplicar por actualizaciones, bueno, no es lo mío.

No voy a decir nada más al respecto; sólo voy a decirte que si acudiste a mí de alguna forma, y no encontraste el apoyo que necesitabas, lo siento mucho.


	11. El Príncipe Encantador

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Para ser honesta pensé que no volveríamos a leernos pronto, porque la verdad he estado un poco atrasada con todos los fics que tengo en proceso, y aunque mi mente cedió un poco y la musa volvió, sólo he estado actualizando uno, espero no tardar mucho, espero que les siga agradando la historia, nos leeremos pronto, espero.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

 _Memoria 01029._

 _Abrió los ojos de golpe en cuanto el llanto llegó a sus oídos, se levantó completamente aterrada y se escondió en el primer sitio en el que su cuerpo entró, sus manos temblaban, un segundo después sus piernas también, se cubrió los oídos para acallar el llanto insoportable de ese bebé._

 _—Ginny, cariño, el bebé está llorando –soltó su madre entrando a su habitación, cargó al niño y comenzó a mecerlo._

 _La suave voz de su madre que había comenzado a cantar la misma canción de cuna que le había cantado a todos sus hijos la tranquilizó a ella también, bajó lentamente las manos y observó la dulce escena, sonrío imaginando a su madre años atrás, meciendo a su primer hijo, de esa misma forma, con esa mirada llena de cariño._

 _—Tienes que alzarlo –le sonrió cuando el pequeño dejó de llorar, la chica negó aterrorizada –es tú hijo –las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza, golpeando con cada muro que ella misma había creado._

 _¿Había podido lograr odiar a ese niño en todo ese tiempo?_

 _No._

 _Sus brazos hormigueaban deseosos por sostenerlo contra ella, arrullarlo, cantarle suavemente hasta que se durmiera y prometerle muchas cosas, jurarle que pasara lo que pasara, nada ni nadie podría lastimarlo, ni arrancarlo de sus brazos._

 _Pero no se movió; una larga lucha por sacar a ese niño de la clase de vida que ella había estado llevando, una pelea sangrienta «por decirlo de alguna manera» por librarlo de vivir en un infierno, y había desbocado en un sencillo diagnóstico._

 _«Depresión pos parto»_

 _Esa era la justificación que su padre le había dado a su esposa para justificar que su hija, no quisiera acercarse a su propio hijo; un pequeño bebé de escasos días de nacido._

 _No quería sostenerlo; la razón posiblemente ante los ojos de extraños sería una estupidez; pero no quería contaminarlo con todo lo que ella era, posiblemente tendría que dejarlo con sus padres, buscar un empleo y mandarles una cantidad de dinero para que cuidarán del niño... Hasta que éste fuera grande y pudiese mantenerse solo; mejor una madre ausente, una que él creyera que no lo quería lo suficiente._

 _«No puedes dejar que los encuentre»_

 _Suspiró, había hecho una promesa, y tendría que cumplirla, después de todo, algo de la forma en que sus padres la habían criado aún seguía pegada a ella como su espina dorsal, que las promesas se cumplen._

 _— &—_

 _Ginny despertó completamente adolorida, lo último que recordaba era a su madre alimentando al bebé, mientras lo arrullaba; era una pequeña bendición que sólo lloraba cuando algo realmente iba mal, había dicho Molly antes de que ella perdiera la noción de todo._

 _Levantó la vista lentamente cuando sintió una pequeña vibración en la mano, el pequeño mocoso estaba despierto, pataleando en su pequeña silla mecedora, tenía las manos en la boca, llenándolas completamente de baba, la mujer arrugó el cejo asqueada, baba era baba, así fuera de bebé._

 _—No –musitó suavemente y alejó las manos del benéfico de su boca –eres casi recién nacido, no creo que quieras ganarte tu primer regaño tan pronto ¿o sí? Dime ¿quieres ganarte tu primera reprimenda con tan pocos días de nacido?_

 _La diminuta persona frente a ella sonrió encantada, pataleando y manoteando completamente feliz, como si hubiese una razón para serlo, pensó ella; se llevó una mano al rostro, recargándose con el codo en la mesa y no apartó su mirada chocolate en esos ojos llenos de emoción por la vida que pertenecían a una pequeña máquina de popó y baba._

 _—Mierda –sentenció._

 _Ese pequeño bodoque había logrado crear una pequeña barrera, el primer ladrillo en su nueva vida, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para mantenerse a salvo._

 _—Sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro ¿sabes? –Sujetó la mano diminuta completamente babeada y no le importó –sólo somos tú y yo, contra el mundo, pequeño Asher –sonrío cuando el niñito río encantado –no tienes de qué preocuparte, tu padre no va a encontrarte –aseguró –te juro que no dejaré que te lleve lejos; tú eres sólo mío._

 _Acarició la suave piel del bebé, y comenzó a cantarle. —Fear is like a tree That grows inside of me silently And you could be my blood And be a part of me secretly I've lost a war, I've lost a fight, I've killed a man, Wasted a life –cantó en un tono bajo para él, mientras éste le sujetaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha y lo sacudía con fuerza y un entusiasmo voraz._

 _—Un hijo siempre necesita a su madre –soltó la señora Weasley –supongo que decidiste cómo llamarlo, no le diremos bebé todo el tiempo ¿o sí? –sonrío la mujer regordeta._

 _—Asher –contestó –su nombre es Asher._

 _—Va con él –la sujetó del hombro –enciende el monitor y ven a desayunar, no le pasará nada al pequeño Ash._

 _—No quiero dejarlo solo nunca._

 _—Yo decía lo mismo cuando nació Bill, o cuando nacieron cada uno de ustedes, pero en cuanto llegaron a los tres años, quería regalarlos con el primer matrimonio que pasara frente a mí._

 _Las dos mujeres sonrieron, su madre estaba siendo amable, nada de lo que había sido cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, la había corrido de la casa, ese había sido un paso más cerca del infierno._

 _— &—_

 _Ginevra se observó a sí misma en la reluciente entrada de vidrios, su aspecto era completamente como lo que era, una chica saliendo de una noche de un intenso viaje por un pase maravilloso, sus ojos estaban rojos, tal parecía que había decidido usar sombras de ese color para parecer enferma, su cabello estaba alborotado, sus jeans le quedaban flojos y esa playera unisex blanca, que quedaba un tanto grande ahora que no había un feto de nueve meses para rellenar el espacio vacío._

 _Hubiese deseado usar algo más decente, pero no tenía nada que ponerse, nada decente al menos, había recurrido a una de sus antiguas amigas, para que le prestara algo de ropa para buscar un empleo, Parvatisolo la había observado de arriba a abajo, y viceversa, detenido su mirada en Asher que dormía tranquilo en sus brazos, para hacer una mueca de asco, sus palabras volvieron a golpearla._

 _«Por mí puedes morirte de hambre, tú y tu hijo»_

 _Se giró cuando un grupo de hombres con trajes impecables, se acercaban hacia los hombres de trajes caros que estaban a sus espaldas, si iban a verla, al menos que no le vieran la cara, parecía una limosnera, no es que tuviese nada de malo, pero juraría que se burlarían de ella y la echarían cuando dijera «vengo por la vacante que anunciaron en el periódico»_

 _Se acercó hasta la recepción, le sonrió a la mujer que le regresó la sonrisa, ni siquiera pareció juzgar su aspecto, así que se sintió un poco más confiada, hasta que descubrió que la sonrisa no era para ella, sino para la persona detrás de ella._

 _—Buenos días, señor Nott –soltó la mujer._

 _—Como sea –cortó el hombre; colocándose junto a Ginny –mi hijo se supone que tendría que estar aquí a esta hora pero..._

 _—Lo sé, llegó antes, pero le pidieron que cubriera a alguien en la grabación de hoy, señor Nott._

 _—Si no está aquí por asuntos de trabajo está bien, y retira el anuncio, ya hemos encontrado a una persona._

 _—Llamaré ahora mismo._

 _—Y... Pide a seguridad que sea un poco más estricto._

 _La mujer asintió, levantó el teléfono y se giró, sin prestarle atención, Ginevra frunció el ceño completamente enfadada, avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta, sin prestar más atención a su vestimenta, a su persona, a nada._

 _Se buscó en los pantalones desesperada, apretó el par de aretes que había guardado con tanta añoranza, se los había regalado él, y juraba por su vida que no quería deshacerse de ellos, pero su padre había estado molestándola, diciendo que no la mantendría a ella ni a su hijo, que tenía que llevar las cosas pertinentes._

 _Abrió la mano para observarlos por última vez; era lo último que le quedaba de Draco Malfoy, después de eso, nada._

 _Una multitud la golpeó, haciendo que los pendientes saltaran de su mano, sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, sus rodillas chocaron fuertemente contra el asfalto en busca de su única salida para conseguir un poco de desahogo económico._

 _Desesperada buscó entre pies extraños, hasta que se topó con alguien, haciendo exactamente lo mismo, rebuscando algo, hubiese golpeado y peleado de tratarse de un vagabundo, pero dudaba que un vagabundo usara un costoso traje azul marino y mancuernillas de lo que parecían dos trozos de diamante de un quilate excesivo._

 _— ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que hace? –soltó gateando hasta él._

 _—Ayudándote a buscar lo que perdiste, porque creo que necesitas ayuda._

 _Ginny se quedó quieta, observando al chico de cabellos rubios e intensos ojos azules; sus labios se separaron para dar paso a una amplia y amigable sonrisa, la más sincera que había visto en mucho tiempo, se había acostumbrado a que los hombres esperarán retribuciones por parte de ella a los favores que le hacían, a las sonrisas perversas y las miradas lascivas._

 _¿Es que ese hombre era de un planeta extraño?_

 _Posiblemente era otra clase, de otra especie que se había quedado varado en el planeta tierra, la risa divertida y tranquila la volvieron a la realidad, no había quitado esa sonrisa, ni su mirada había perdido ese brillo amistoso y divertido, levantó la mano, se la limpio en el pantalón y después la extendió hacia ella._

 _—Theo –soltó –me puedes llamar Theo._

 _—Ah –frunció el ceño confundida –yo..._

 _—En realidad es Theodore, pero creo que suena un poco formal para la situación –volvió a reír._

 _—En realidad eres como un príncipe encantador –soltó ella, haciendo que el hiciera un movimiento de cabeza._

 _—Eso te haría la princesa en peligro ¿no? –Ginny se sorprendió de su comentario –bien, princesa misteriosa ¿qué es lo que buscamos?_

 _—Pendientes, un par de pendientes._

 _—Bien –aceptó._

 _La mirada de Ginny estaba en la palma de la mano del chico; un pendiente maltrecho, sin la pequeña piedra que era lo que le daba un valor extra, el otro había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, suspiró abatida, tomó el arete y lo apretó._

 _—Siempre lo arruinas._

 _—Ese es un golpe bajo, sólo intente ayudar –contestó Theo._

 _—No lo digo por ti –sonrío apenada –lo siento, ya arruiné tu traje y quite tu tiempo..._

 _—Eh, eh ¿qué es lo que haces? –la sujetó de las manos cuando ella se inclinó a sacudir la tela en las rodillas del varón._

 _—Sacudirte un poco..._

 _—No es necesario, en serio, ha sido divertido ayudarte, además, tu cara segundos antes de comenzar a buscar fue clara, en que necesitabas ayuda, así que lo hice._

 _—Pues muchas gracias._

 _—No tienes nada que agradecer, en serio._

 _—Eres demasiado perfecto para ser real –sonrío divertida la pelirroja, logrando que el rubio delante de ella negara, extendiendo su mano._

 _—Pellízcame, vamos, para que te convenzas de que soy real._

 _Ella negó, y retrocedió un paso, sacando su móvil, la pantalla mostraba que su padre la estaba llamando, así que se disculpó con un gesto y se alejó del atractivo rubio._

 _—Tu madre no es tu niñera ¿lo sabes? A menos que pienses pagarle un sueldo, puedes delegar tus obligaciones._

 _—Estoy buscando trabajo, papá –musitó._

 _—Ya te lo dije, tú madre no es tu niñera, más te vale conseguir un empleo pronto, porque esta casa es muy pequeña para que tú y tu hijo sigan aquí, más sino aportan._

 _—Entendido._

 _—Necesitas traer dinero a esta casa hoy –colgó._

 _Ginny suspiró, observó su celular un momento y suspiró; no le quedaba de otra más que conseguir el dinero fuera como fuera._

 _— &—_

 _— ¿Hasta qué hora llegaste? –bramó su padre._

 _—Arthur –pidió Molly._

 _—Ni siquiera contesta el maldito teléfono._

 _—Debí olvidarlo en alguna de mis entrevistas..._

 _—Por tu apariencia, supongo que no conseguiste nada._

 _La chica negó, observando los zapatos lustrosos de su padre golpear el piso en señal de enfado, el hombre gruño, caminó hasta el pequeño porta bebé y sacó al niño, dejándolo en los brazos de Ginny._

 _—Tendrás que llevarlo contigo hoy, ya te lo dije, tú madre no tiene por qué cuidarte a tu hijo mientras tú... Disque vas en busca de trabajo, tal vez tu hijo logre que se apiaden de ti._

 _—Papá..._

 _—Yo puedo cuidar de Asher –gruñó la mujer._

 _—Tú no lo harás, quien manda en esta casa soy yo, así que no cuidaras de ese niño, ahora, es mejor que vayas a buscar un empleo, y consigas uno._

 _—Sí._

 _Ginny avanzó un tanto agotada; Asher no era el niño más pesado del mundo, pero tampoco estaba tan acostumbrada a recorrer grandes distancias con él en brazos; se sentó en la banca más cercana a ella, cuando el pequeño no dejó de llorar a pesar de que lo arrullaba, estaba desesperada, quería que parara de llorar ya._

 _—Yo también tengo hambre y no me estoy quejando, basta ya –gruñó dándole unas nalgadas para tranquilizarlo –bien, bien._

 _No muy convencida sacó el biberón, la leche se veía un poco extraña, tenía burbujas y no estaba muy segura de que algo así fuese a funcionar, podría quitarle el hambre, pero podría envenenarlo; se cubrió el rostro con la mano libre, si la vida fuese justa, en ese momento un autobús podría arrollarla, y ahorrarle mucho sufrimiento a ella y a su hijo. «Su hijo» eso sonaba extraño._

 _Observó el edificio; si hubiese podido obtener una ropa linda, y un poco de maquillaje, posiblemente en ese momento podría estar trabajando en ese sitio._

 _—Olvídate de los planes de ésta noche, tengo mucho trabajo, no tengo tiempo de tontear, así que nos veremos después._

 _Ginny se levantó como un resorte y caminó hasta el atractivo rubio, sino estaba mal, ya que estaba de espaldas a ella, era el mismo que le había ayudado a buscar los pendientes, tenía un traje caro, así que lo intentó. —Disculpa –colocó su mano en la espalda del hombre, pero la alejó en cuanto sintió los músculos firmes, se aclaró la garganta, para que volteara —Disculpa –volvió a intentar, haciéndose escuchar un poco sobre el llanto de Asher._

 _—Sí –se giró hasta ella, con el rostro tranquilo, su vista fue de inmediato al bebé que berreaba como si no hubiese un mañana, la mirada del rubio fue divertida y de inmediato sujetó la mano del niño –tienes pulmones fuertes –bromeó._

 _—Disculpa –volvió a hablar –no sé si…_

 _—Te recuerdo, eres la princesa en apuros ¿eres niñera?_

 _—En realidad, es mi hijo._

 _—Oh, felicidades ¿cuánto tiempo tiene? –sonrió, pero Ginny supo que sólo estaba siendo cortes, lo había escuchado decir que estaba más que ocupado, ella estaba haciéndole perder el tiempo ¿por qué no estaba siendo rudo con ella?_

 _—Días –respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

 _—No quieres que sea el padrino ¿o sí? –sonrió de nuevo, esa bonita sonrisa le hizo sonreír._

 _—En realidad me preguntaba sí… te vi entrar a ese edificio, supongo que trabajas ahí._

 _—Sí, algo de eso –admitió frunciendo el ceño._

 _Ginny le miró y no dijo nada, si hablaba, delataría que había un gran nudo en su garganta, sus ojos picaban, anunciando que se pondría a llorar junto con su hijo._

 _—Ahhh… -se llevó la mano al cuello, nervioso, posiblemente dudando de los motivos por los que se acercó a él._

 _—Sé que no me conoces –se aclaró la garganta de nuevo –pero en serio, mi hijo no ha comido desde hace seis horas –sus ojos picaron aún más –y yo no tengo…_

 _—Ocupas dinero –ella asintió ocultando la mirada en Asher –sí, sí, de acuerdo, veamos –rebuscó en su saco y al final optó por la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón._

 _—Voy a pagarte –soltó de la nada cuando vio la billetera –si dices que trabajas ahí, en cuanto tenga, voy a pagarte._

 _—No es necesario, la verdad –la vista de la pelirroja se enfocó en el billete de 5 libras, sonrió agradecida, algo era algo –toma –le extendió los billetes._

 _—En serio, puedo pagarte, no importa cómo, sólo… pídeme lo que sea._

 _—Lo que sea –sonrió él –esa es una oferta muy amplia ¿no lo crees?_

 _—Siempre y cuando no toques a mi hijo, está bien –un escalofrío le recorrió por completo cuando los ojos azules del hombre se quitaron del bebé para observarla._

 _—De acuerdo, esto se está poniendo incómodo, gracias por lo de enfermo, espero que sea de ayuda –la sujetó del hombro y se alejó._

 _La vista de Ginny se desvió hasta los billetes, eran unos pocos, y las lágrimas fueron automáticas al notar que de los siete billetes, cuatro eran billetes de 50, dos de 20 y uno de 5._

 _— &—_

 _El hombre entró al edificio, estaba un poco acalorado por tener que llevar el saco puesto, pero en cuanto entrara a su oficina, podría solucionar el problema._

 _—Señor Nott –lo interrumpió la secretaria de su padre._

 _—Dime ¿aún no han encontrado el reemplazo de mi secretaria?_

 _—No señor –se encogió de hombros apenada –su padre pidió hablar con usted en cuanto llegara._

 _—Ahora voy –le regaló una sonrisa agradable y avanzó hasta la oficina de su padre._

 _Se acomodó la corbata a causa del calor que tenía, saludó al varón que estaba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio y le sonrió a su progenitor._

 _—Me habló Longbottom –sonrió el hombre mayor –dice que estás muy ocupado como para reunirte con su hijo y hacer negocios._

 _—Aun no tengo una secretaria –le recordó –no sé por qué…_

 _—Yo ordené que quitaran el anuncio, había una drogadicta afuera, posiblemente…_

 _—Posiblemente ocupa el trabajo ¿lo has pensado?_

 _—Una drogadicta no es eficiente, te libre de eso._

 _—Según tú._

 _—Le dije a Frank que irías con Neville y sus amigos a divertirte, y que si los negocios salían, bien._

 _—Va a llegar un día, en el que dejes de molestarme ¿cierto?_

 _—Sí, el día en el que o te cases, y me hagas abuelo, o me muera, que como veo las cosas, jamás tendrás una mujer._

 _—Daphne Greengrass no es la mujer de mi vida, acéptalo._

 _—Ninguna mujer es la mujer de tu vida, sólo sé directo, Theodore Nott ¿te gustan los hombres? –el rubio rió divertido._

 _—Quiero una mujer a mi lado, no un trofeo, no un adorno al cual colgar de mi brazo para verme bien y ser pretencioso, cuando la mujer correcta llegue, te lo haré saber, papá, con permiso, tengo cosas que hacer, antes de irme a divertir._

 _— &—_

 _Ginevra Weasley se observó en el espejo, la ropa le quedaba justa, resaltando sus curvas, y sus senos, que por la lactancia estaban más grandes de lo normal, los sujetó, dolían, debería quitarse la leche antes de salir._

 _—Es hora, están llegando –indicó Amy._

 _—Bien, ahora iré._

 _Suspiró, observó el ropero, fue hasta él, era bastante amplio, así que sujetó el portabebés y escondió a Asher ahí._

 _—Te prometo que no haré esto todo el tiempo ¿bien? Tienes que confiar en mí, sólo en lo que tengo un poco de dinero, y…_

 _— ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! –Gruñó el hombre detrás de ella –recuerda que te estoy haciendo un favor, después de éste, ninguno ¿bien?_

 _— ¿Vas a decirme que le dijiste? –inquirió._

 _—Que estabas muerta._

 _—Gracias._

 _—Te recomiendo que no vuelvas a ponerte en el radar, la más pequeña sospecha, lo tendrás aquí –observó al ropero –y dudo que eso lo detenga para llevarse al niño._

 _—Eso no…_

 _—Le hiciste una promesa, y cuidarás de ese niño por su recuerdo, pero nunca lo olvides, Ginny, que mientras sigas teniendo a ese niño, jamás podrás dormir por las noches, no en paz._

 _—Quieres que se lo dé ¿entonces qué pasará con él?_

 _—El sólo quiere a ese niño porque te quiere a ti ¿entendido? Sabe que si te lo quita, aceptarás lo que sea por estar junto a ese… «Tu hijo»_

 _—Asher –sonrió –su nombre es Asher._

 _—Ya le has puesto nombre, ahora no puedes ni matarlo ni comerlo, pero es tu vida._

 _—Gracias por esto, pero en cuanto tenga dinero suficiente, sabes que no volveré a ocuparte._

 _—Toma –le extendió un papel –guárdalo, y sólo, cuando creas que las cosas están realmente jodidas, háblame, sabré que es en serio, si lo llamas por su nombre –observó el lugar donde escondió a su hijo._

 _—Gracias –lo abrazó y se alejó._

 _Ginny observó al hombre y sonrió incómoda, rechazó el shot de tequila con la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero él insistió, hasta que tuvo que beberlo, el líquido quemó su garganta, pero estaba acostumbrada a beber lo que fuera, desde lo más corriente, hasta lo más fino._

 _—Me gusta tu atuendo –balbuceó el varón._

 _—Gracias._

 _—Pero te vas a ver mejor cuando te lo quite, «delicia» dicen que las pelirrojas tienen buen sabor abajo –se burló –sabes a de que yo hablo ¿cierto, verdad?_

 _—Desde luego –la mano del castaño fue entre sus piernas, ella respingó y contuvo el aliento._

 _—Te haré suplicar piedad, ya verás, así que no me vayas a salir que no te gusta lo que te gusta –Ginny desvió la vista._

 _Su boca se separó un poco cuando el hombre se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, rechazando lo que fuera que una de las chicas le dijera, él se detuvo de inmediato al observarla, supongo que aun casi desnuda y maquillada como payaso la reconoció, la tensión en su mandíbula lo dejó claro._

 _—Parece que he llegado tarde al festejo –comentó abriendo su saco antes de sentarse, la observó directamente._

 _—Tu padre dijo que te unirías, pero te conozco bastante bien, Nott, no son tus sitios favoritos para frecuentar._

 _Ginevra se quedó quieta, así que el hombre frente a ella era Theodore Nott, el hijo del gran productor de música, por la forma tan sencilla en la que camina y habla, no lo hubiese pensado._

 _—Tengo que ir al baño –se disculpó, se alejó de ellos, pero el rubio la siguió._

 _—Admito que es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí –la sujetó del brazo._

 _—Ni siquiera me conoces –espetó._

 _—No, pero ahora veo porque tienes un hijo siendo tan joven, si a esto es a lo que te dedicas ¿es acaso que no te interesa su bienestar?_

 _—Tú ni siquiera me conoces –se alejó rumbo a la habitación, pero él no desistió, volvió a seguirla._

 _—Tienes razón, no te conozco, pero cuando te vi no pensé que eras de la clase que te gusta estafar personas –su vista fue al ropero cuando escuchó llorar al niño – ¿es el día de traer a tu hijo al trabajo acaso? –frunció el ceño._

 _—No tengo con quien dejarlo –se encogió de hombros –no tengo trabajo, sólo quiero –fue por su hijo y comenzó a arrullarlo –por favor, no vayas a acusarme, haré lo que sea, sólo quiero que éste infierno termine –admitió._

 _—Bien, ya sé cómo vas a pagarme ese dinero –se acercó a ella, se inclinó un poco hasta que sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de distancia._

 _—Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, pero no toques a mi hijo –repitió._

 _—Tienes que saber, que me gusta el café pero siempre tomo té negro, me gusta la puntualidad, y si estás libre por las mañanas –elevó una ceja –me encantaría que fueses mi secretaria –el corazón de Ginny latió desbocado y sonrió feliz._


	12. El Precio a Olvidar

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero he cambiado de trabajo; y ahora estoy más consumida que antes, aun así, como todo lo nuevo que viene, espero poder acostumbrarme a mis nuevos horarios, hacer espacios en mis tiempos libres para poder sacar adelante las historias, muchas gracias por la paciencia, por la comprensión, mil gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, significan mucho para mí, sin más, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

 **Guest;** Te comprendo, Arthur es un poco mente cerrada, contrario a todo lo que suele ser en el libro; y Theo, es simplemente encantador; muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Camel;** Hola, yo también espero que no me pase lo mismo que con esa historia, muchas gracias por tu review.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

La música en el lugar estaba tan fuerte; que Draco podía decir que le alteraba todos los sentidos, avanzó por el lugar, después de esa "alfombra roja" donde Potter había reclamado a Ginevra como suya, su humor no estaba del todo bien, por fortuna ella estaba encargada de que todo eso saliera bien, dejando a Potter en las manos de la arpía de Pansy Parkinson, sí, era bastante guapa _ahora,_ pero seguía sin saber que le veía o porqué rayos salía con ella.

—Draco Malfoy, en un lugar así –se burló la mujer de cabellos negros junto a él.

—He sido invitado, si es lo que quieres preguntar –soltó cortante.

—No sabía que Harry y tú eran amigos –sonrió –no seas un patán, invítame un trago.

—Un trago ¿para qué?

— ¿Tu novia se puede enfadar? –sonrió burlesca.

—Honestamente, Parkinson, no tengo idea de lo que hablas, posiblemente tanto producto te afectó la cabeza.

—La castaña de cabello espantoso con la que te vieron tomando café muy agradablemente.

—No, sigo sin saber de lo que hablas –le mostró su vaso con whiskey y sonrió fanfarrón.

—Tú no lo sabes, entonces debió ser ella, porque… sabes que una celebridad como tú, es seguida ¿no? No iban a desaprovechar para inventarte un romance, ya que has estado solo desde hace un tiempo, pero… ¿salir con una empleada del Estado? –Hizo un gesto de disgusto –el hecho de que tu madre te abandonara, te dejó tan mal de las neuronas que te consuelas con cualquier baratija.

—Sigues bastante pendiente de mi vida ¿no? Ya sales con Potter aunque… tengo que decirte que se ve un poco interesado en otra.

La mirada de Pansy abandonó el rostro de Draco para enfocarse en la pelirroja y su _novio,_ no eran nada más que amigos, pero ella sí que estaba interesada en Harry, su mueca de desagrado incrementó.

—Esa zorra –bramó.

—No llames zorra a alguien más sólo porque el hombre que te interesa, la prefiere, es de… mujeres sin autoestima, _amor._

—No me digas que también te interesa la zorra –hizo un mohín –según tengo entendido, trabaja para ti en lo que Harry decide volver ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero temo decirte que conozco demasiado bien a esa encantadora _zorra,_ porque me imagino que la llamas así por lo astuta y su cabello rojo –soltó una carcajada que enfadó más a Pansy.

—Yo también la conozco, Malfoy –sonrió –tanto como para saber que está por casarse con Nott, y aun así, se revuelca con Harry.

—Vaya ¿has participado en esos encuentros amorosos? –negó –honestamente, no comprendo a las mujeres, se atacan una a la otra, mintiéndole al mundo, creándoles una vida, un pasado sólo para desquitar su coraje, su envidia y su poco amor propio, denigrando a lo que es una mujer que puede ser lo que digas, o no, y sin embargo, somos nosotros, los infelices, poco hombres que el despecho nos lleva a ser crueles –negó –un consejo, ámate un poco, y así, puede que Potter, se fije en ti, en algo más, que una simple amiga.

—Voy a alejarla de Harry –lo detuvo cuando estaba por pasarla –con o sin tu ayuda, pero lo haré, y no me importa a que artimañas tenga que recurrir ¿te queda claro? Así que es tu decisión si quieres ayudarme, pero si no, espero que no te metas en mi camino, Malfoy.

— ¿O qué? –sonrió enfadado.

—Tal vez tú y yo no seamos los mejores amigos, pero conozco bastante bien, a la persona de la que estás huyendo, y no creo que quieras que vuelva a tu vida ¿o sí? –Sonrió –ya lo sabes, de hecho, le pondré en marcado rápido, sólo pon un solo cabello rubio en medio y lo verás.

—Estoy siendo chantajeado por una bruja –soltó sin ánimo –lo que me faltaba.

—&—

Ginny sonrió cuando la mano de Harry fue hasta su hombro, intentando darle un poco de apoyo, claro que él todavía no estaba al tanto de su catastrófica vida; necesitaban un café y una semana para estar al tanto de cómo iba todo en la vida del otro.

— ¡Pero mira quién está aquí! –Sonrió Harry, con una amplia sonrisa –Theo afortunado Nott.

—Hola, Harry, perdón por llegar tarde al gran evento –se abrazaron cordialmente.

—Ya sé que lo tuyo no son las alfombras rojas y menos si tu chica no puede posar contigo.

—Sí, exactamente eso –observó a Ginny y sonrió –hola.

—Hola –soltó incómoda.

— ¿Todo bien en el casi matrimonio Nott? –enarcó una ceja Harry.

—Se canceló la boda –informó la pelirroja con una sonrisa tímida.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? Theo… estás consiente de que…

—Fue ella, la que terminó conmigo –soltó él.

—Y tú quien se alegró –vociferó enfadada –dijiste, está bien, mejor ahora que después y te marchaste.

—Ginny –suplicó.

—Si en verdad me amaras, no lo hubieses…

—Yo jamás dije que no iba a intentar recuperarte, estoy esperando a que tu drama baje un poco.

La chica se quedó callada, guardó silencio y sonrió, de forma auténtica en ésta ocasión, con los ojos brillándole; podría haber cumplido la promesa de su padre; pero le hacía muy feliz que Theo fuese a pelear por ella.

—Al menos harás algo –sonrió.

—Oh, cariño, no voy a dejar que te apartes de mí de forma definitiva –le guiñó un ojo y su mano se colocó en su espalda.

—Hacen buena pareja –admitió Harry.

—Tus fans van a estar vueltas locas con las fotos que saldrán de ustedes dos.

—Las Hannys al poder ¿Qué puedo decir? Saben lo que es bueno para mí –sonrió divertido Harry, y sobre eso, iré a buscar a mi acompañante.

El hombre de brillantes ojos esmeralda se alejó de la ex pareja, que se miró expectante de que diría la otra parte, y como ella no estaba dispuesta a ser la que rompiera el silencio, Theo Nott sonrío divertido.

—Quiero que sepas que estoy al tanto de la razón por la que terminaste conmigo.

La mirada de Ginny fue incrédula. —Pero...

—Fue Ron –interrumpió la protesta, me dijo lo que tu padre está dispuesto a hacer respecto a Ash, y quiero que estés tranquila, _cariño,_ si es para mantener a Asher contigo, quiero que sepas que estoy de acuerdo en esperar en un punto donde no te ocasionaré problemas.

—Theo...

—Sé lo que Ash significa para ti, he estado ahí, he visto todo lo que eres capaz de hacer por él, y créeme que ser el culpable de que estés distanciada con él no me agrada, haré lo que me pidas que haga.

— ¿Qué te dijo esa trabajadora social? –interrogó.

—Me dijo que tu padre buscará cualquier medio para desacreditarte, que usara tu pasado en tu contra, Malfoy dijo que no podrá serle de mucha ayuda, porque te has mantenido sobria desde hace años, y es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

—Gracias –lo sujetó de la mano.

—Creo que Malfoy tiene más información, la llevó a tomar un café «para hablar del caso».

—Debió gustarle.

—Lo mismo opinan los medios –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Los medios? –enarcó una ceja consternada.

—Digamos que entre las «Drarry» y las «Dramiones» están entre una lucha sangrienta sobre el verdadero amor de la vida de Draco Malfoy.

—Apuesto por Harry –guiñó un ojo y sonrío traviesa.

—Piensas romper el internet ¿cierto?

—Así es –besó la comisura de los labios de Theo –si te sirve de algo, _me estoy muriendo lentamente sin Asher y sin ti,_ son mi vida, Theo.

—Voy a hablar con Ash, lo convenceré de volver contigo a tu casa.

—Te debería la vida.

—Habla con Malfoy, pregúntale qué le dijo la mitad «mione».

Ginny siguió el consejo de Theo y buscó a Draco, con la esperanza de que no se hubiese ido todavía de la fiesta de inauguración del bar de Harry.

—Te he estado buscando –admitió Ginny.

—Ginny Weasley se ha rebajado a buscarme ¿por qué razón? –la observó altanero para después beber de su trago, que extrañamente no contenía ni una gota de alcohol.

—Theo me dijo que estuviste hablando con la trabajadora social.

—Ah –hizo una mueca –la peor tortura a la que me viera sometido, insoportable e insufrible chica –gruñó –sentiré pena sobre el pobre tipo que se anime a salir con ella.

—No me importa tu opinión sobre ella, me importa lo que te dijo.

—Me dijo que tu padre está a un paso de quitarte a tu hijo –soltó sin tapujo –usara tu adición a las drogas, al alcohol y al parecer, tus antecedentes de... –guardó silencio, la sujetó del brazo y la acercó a él –prostitución ¿te prostituiste? –la pelirroja titubeo para contestar, sus ojos grises, normalmente tranquilos e impasibles, se veían como plata líquida, esos malditos ojos que hacía años la dominaban completamente.

—Mi pasado es un poco complicado, Draco –contestó sería.

—Sólo tienes que saber que tu padre no se va a detener por nada, y por lo poco que el bocón de tu hermano Ronald ha dicho, el veneno que tu padre ha inyectado en tu hijo, está dando frutos de una forma rápida y abundante.

— ¿Qué tanto? –la voz se le quebró.

—No quiere verte, y le está suplicando a tu padre a que te quite su custodia de forma oficial y definitiva, de forma en que no puedas volver a verlo.

—Eso no es cierto –el corazón comenzó a dolerle con cada latido.

—Lo siento, sé que odias que se metan en tus asuntos, pero... Ese es el menor de tus problemas, tu padre ha estado buscando casas en el continente vecino, si lo hace, tendrás que conformarte con decirle adiós a tu hijo por carta que se le será entregada cuando cumpla 21.

—&—

Draco jamás se había sentido de tal forma como lo hizo después de decirle a Ginevra que su padre era un bastardo por querer alejarla de su hijo, él era el único culpable de eso, le había arrebatado a un hijo, y ahora, por lo que sus acciones habían ocasionado, estaba haciendo que ella perdiera a su otro hijo, otro hijo con otro hombre que no era él.

Dejó el vaso con agua en la mesa, más bien lo dejó caer sobre el mueble sin cuidado, fue hasta la pelirroja que había avanzado hasta el balcón del apartamento de Draco, y en un momento de distracción, había subido a la baranda.

—Baja de ahí –soltó nervioso –Ginevra –ordenó en tono rudo –baja ahora mismo.

—No voy a arrojarme –contestó con voz pastosa a causa de la embriaguez.

—Ya lo sé, baja ahora –la sujetó de la cintura y la ayudo a bajar –sabías perfectamente que no podías embriagarte –la reprendió –no si quieres recuperar a tu hijo, eres un maldito caso perdido.

—A ti jamás te ha importado nada que no seas tú –sonrío dolida –tenías que embarazarme ¿verdad? –Negó –tenías que darme el regalo más hermoso del mundo y después arrebatármelo –las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas –eres igual a tu padre –soltó.

—No digas eso –soltó dolido –puedes compararme con el peor de los miserables...

—Por eso mismo, tu padre es el peor de los miserables, o solía serlo, hasta que le quitaste el puesto.

—Sabes que es mentira, Ginevra, no soy como él, jamás lo he sido, no quiero serlo.

—Pero lo eres, pudiste sólo terminar conmigo ¿y qué hiciste a cambio? Fuiste cruel, conmigo y un ser que no tenía la culpa –la mirada de la mujer le estrujó el corazón.

—Lo sé, y créeme que verte ahora no ayuda, evité por todos estos años volver a toparme contigo, porque... No era tan Valiente para ver lo que había hecho, siento haberte arruinado la vida, por enviarte a toda esta mierda.

—Tú no tienes la culpa –sonrío y observó hacia la ciudad, haciendo que el viento meciera sus cabellos rojos como el fuego, haciendo que Draco imaginara las llamas ardiendo a su entero placer en la chimenea –es más fácil culpar a los demás de todas nuestras malas decisiones ¿cierto? Debes saberlo mejor que nadie, después de todo, llevas todos estos años culpando a tu padre de todo lo malo en tu vida.

—Él tiene la culpa de todo eso –contestó.

—Quise olvidarte –admitió –pero incluso cuando él me tocaba, estaba pensando en ti –acarició el rostro de Draco –mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo, las únicas manos que sentía eran las tuyas, esa contradicción agridulce de tus palabras, mientras tus caricias decían otras diferentes.

—Quería un futuro brillante y prometedor.

— _No quiero cadenas que me aten a ti_ –lo citó –era un bebé, pero fue mi culpa, fui estúpida, ingenua y no me cuide, permití que pasara, le di vida y también la quite –se aferró a él y su llanto fue intenso, doloroso y lastimero, podía sentir toda la culpa y el dolor saliendo de su delgado cuerpo con el llanto, el rubio la abrazó fuertemente contra él.

—No puedo volver el tiempo y cambiar lo que ocurrió.

—Intentando olvidarte cometí el peor de los errores –admitió –pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que sacarte de cada célula de mi cuerpo, Draco, si mi padre sigue en esto... Le prometí que jamás nos encontraría, se lo juré con mi vida.

—Tienes que descansar –acaricio el rostro pecoso y sonrío antes de depositar un suave beso en la frente de la mujer.

—&—

Draco Malfoy se estiró completamente adolorido a causa de dormir en el sofá de su apartamento ya que ella había descansado en la habitación de él; tomó el teléfono, todo lo que ella le había dicho la madrugada de ese día no lo tenía tranquilo, y por el miedo en sus ojos y su voz, no podía tratarse de Wood, Oliver podría ser un pedófilo asqueroso, pero era cínico, incapaz de provocar tanto miedo en alguien como Ginny; Diggory tampoco, así que el verdadero padre de ese niño tenía que ser un monstruo sin alma.

Por un momento se le heló la sangre, el único monstruo que él conocía, capaz de despertar tanto miedo era su padre, pero se negaba a creer que él se hubiese metido con la ex novia de su hijo, cuando había sido él, el gran y poderoso Lucius Malfoy el que le había puesto en esa situación, el que «le obligó» a dejarla.

—Astoria, necesito que me hagas un favor respecto...

—Soy Kat –interrumpió una vocecita suave.

—Ocupo hablar con tu novia.

—No puede contestarte en este momento.

— ¿Sexo salvaje? –bromeó.

—Está dormida –hizo una pausa demasiado grande para ser normal en ella –casi la matan –soltó en un sollozo y la voz quebrada.

— ¿Qué? –se llevó la mano a la frente.

—Viajó a Nueva York por un asunto importante respecto a algo que le habías encargado, unos hombres la atacaron en la calle, casi la matan.

—Viajaré de inmediato para allá –colgó.

La vista de Draco se quedó quieta, en cuanto sus ojos se pusieron sobre la pelirroja que usaba su camisa, todo se le olvidó, el corazón le dio un gran vuelco, y sintió que el estómago le pesaba, se sentía idiota, posiblemente su rostro lo confirmara, pero esa mujer frente a él, era la única que durante años, había provocado algo tan enorme en su interior, ella era la llama que iniciaba con el incendio en su interior, un incendio que devoraba acres enteros de su ser.

—Guarda tu mirada pervertida para alguien a quien le intereses –reprochó con voz ronca.

—No eres tan atractiva, Weasley, podría tener a la mejor modelo en mi cama con tan sólo guiñar un ojo...

—No lo creo –cortó su altanería –o la tendrías aquí en este momento, y no te conformarías con un chiste de mujer, que para colmo, ama a otro.

—Sólo quise evitar que alguien te viera ebria llegando a tu casa.

—Era mejor que me vieran ebria entrando con un hombre a una casa que no es la mía, y no saliendo toda la noche ¿cierto?

—Eres imposible –admitió en un gruñido –como sea, tengo que salir.

—Bien –bostezó –yo iré a vestirme.

—Pero tengo que decirte que luces arrebatadora –susurró al oído de la pelirroja, al mismo momento en que la sujetaba de las caderas, sus manos se deslizaron por su vientre, pegándole a él, olfateó todo su aroma a frutos rojos –ojalá yo hubiese podido olvidarte –gruñó.

—Créeme, el precio que pague por olvidarte fue demasiado alto.

—&—

El vuelo a Nueva York fue tedioso y aburrido, pero no podía simplemente aparecerse por arte de magia de un continente a otro, mientras el mundo seguía atrasado, recorriendo distancias largas en horas de vuelo, cuando en todas esas películas de ciencia ficción mostraban naves capaces de viajar a la velocidad de la luz, deberían mejor invertir en eso, que en preocuparse por qué animal muerto se vería mejor como atuendo.

La rubia de ojos castaños lo abrazó en cuanto lo vio, la removió tan delicado como pudo de su espacio personal, mientras su mirada era necesaria.

—Le robaron lo que traía, la policía está esperando a que el médico de la autorización para poder interrogarla, pero hasta el momento no sabemos mucho, pero dicen que lo más seguro es que sea un asalto.

—Uno que salió mal, al parecer.

Fingió una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la mujer, no podía compartir con ella su teoría, si Astoria estaba en York, significa que Oliver Wood se había enterado de que alguien lo estaba investigando.

—&—

Asher Weasley observaba aburrido a su abuelo, mientras éste ordenaba algo de su aburrida colección, solía gustarle y pasar con él su tiempo, pero era muy diferente cuando su madre le dejaba unas horas, y el resto del tiempo la pasaba en su casa, leyendo algo, aprendiendo elfico, jugando con Theo o con su madre, no era un idiota, y su madre le había enseñado a admitir sus errores, y aceptaba que quedarse con sus abuelos era uno grande.

—Abuelo ¿puedo ir adentro?

—Bien –aceptó el hombre que poco a poco iba perdiendo lo rojo de sus cabellos.

El niño le sonrió a su abuela, y se acurrucó en el sofá, hacía dos meses y medio que no veía a su madre, ni siquiera pasar todo su tiempo después de la escuela con Oliver Wood le agradaba, sin su madre y Theo con él para disfrutar de su felicidad hacía de eso una victoria y experiencia insulsa, extrañaba a su madre, jamás se habían separado por tanto tiempo, quería verla, la extrañaba de sobremanera, pero también sabía que su abuelo no lo llevaría con ella.

—Estas hirviendo, Asher –informó Molly al tocar la frente de su nieto.

—Abuela, quiero a mi mamá –sollozó el niño antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse en sus sueños.

—&—

Draco Malfoy avanzaba lentamente, observando las revistas de chismes, hacía unos días había vuelto de Nueva York, y seguía siendo escándalo lo de su café con la insufrible Granger, y la foto que Ginevra había colocado en internet donde salía con Potter, ya que ella los había presentado.

—Fíjate por dónde vas –soltó enfadado Malfoy.

—No es mi culpa que tu ego sea tan grande para que abarques toda la acera –bramó el niño enfadado.

—Así que se ten olvidado los modales que te dio tu madre ¿cierto? –agarró un mechón rubio, el cabello le había crecido demasiado, llegándole casi a media espalda –te falta ser pelirrojo, para ser todo un salvaje como un buen Weasley, tienes que parecerte también a tu padre...

El pequeño rubio hizo una mueca, haciendo que Draco recordará el detalle del progenitor del niño, dudaba que él supiera quién era.

— ¿Qué haces en Camden? –cambio de tema.

—No te importa.

—Te escapaste ¿cierto? –elevó una ceja.

—No tengo porque decirte mis cosas, no eres mi amigo, ni amigo de mi madre o de Theo...

—Soy el jefe de tu madre, por el momento.

—Suerte con eso, porque ahora que el tío Harry volvió...

—Tienes muchos tíos como para buscar más que para colmo, ni siquiera es.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—No tengo porque decirte mis cosas –contraatacó con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

—Bien, Asher Weasley –extendió la mano –estoy en Camden porque es cuando Theo puede estar por aquí...

—Te escapas y buscas a Nott y no a tu madre –negó –he conocido a hijos malagradecidos, pero te llevas el maldito premio, eso sin duda es por parte de tu desafortunado padre –soltó con disgusto.

—Sí, pues cuando lo conozcas, se lo dices por mí –se alejó enfadado Ash.

— ¿En serio no quieres verla?

—No –contestó serio –porque no quiero que la culpen por lo que hice, escaparme, el abuelo gritará, y se negará a que la vea.

—Así que buscas a Theodore con la esperanza de que este con tu madre, así podrás verla ¿no?

El rubio se encogió de hombros. —Que puedo decir. _Puedes encontrar las cosas que perdiste pero que nunca abandonaste._

Draco sonrío divertido. —Ellos no están juntos, Nott no está en la ciudad, pero si quieres verla, puedo ayudarte en eso –se cruzó de brazos –primero tienes que suplicar.

—Te suplico que me ayudes a ver a mi mamá otra vez –juntó sus manos, la sonrisa del rubio mayor se congeló al ver el brillo suplicante en esos ojos azules, y pudo sentirse culpable, en algún momento, él suplicó por lo mismo.

—Bien –aceptó.

Los dos rubios avanzaron hasta la librería, mientras el hijo de Ginevra merodeaba con pupilas dilatadas una serie de libros, que Draco prefirió ignorar, llamó a la pelirroja, no sabía si podía culpar a Asher por no soportar más tiempo sin verla, a él le pasaba lo mismo.

No perdió de vista al pequeño mocoso Weasley, pero en cuanto la melena rojiza fue percibida por su vista periférica, se olvidó de todo a su alrededor.

—Voy a golpearte, ¿cómo es que me haces manejar hasta aquí? La próxima vez...

La mujer fue tacleada de la nada, tan fuerte que casi cae al suelo, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al reconocer al niño, parecía que no podía creer lo que veía.

—Ash –susurró, apenas audiblemente.

—Mamá, te extraño tanto, por favor, llévame contigo a casa, por favor, no quiero volverme a separar de ti, no importa que Theo y tú no se casen, no quiero vivir con alguien que no seas tú.

—Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando tengas 21 –soltó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco, logrando que madre e hijo le dedicaran una mirada asesina idéntica, él sonrió socarrón, no había duda que eran madre e hijo.

— ¿Dónde está tu abuelo?

—No vino –se encogió de hombros sin soltarla.

—Viniste con alguno de tus tíos...

—Se escapó –delató Malfoy.

—Bocazas –gruñó Asher.

— ¿Cómo es que te escapaste? –bramó furiosa la mujer.

—Pensé que estarías feliz de verme, pero me equivoque, me ves después de meses y sólo puedes reprenderme –la soltó ofendido.

—Es tu madre antes que todo –intervino Draco de nuevo –es lo que hacen las madres la mayoría del tiempo, reprenderte como nadie más, todo el tiempo, pero amándote más que nadie, y sé que no preguntaste, pero tu madre realmente no la ha pasado bien sin ti « _gru-ño-na» –_ murmuró Malfoy.

La mirada gris de Draco seguía puesta en la pelirroja que sonreía embobada; tal vez por tratarse de un niño, que era el hijo de ella a quien veía así, no sentía la necesidad de robar la atención de ella, además, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía como para molestarla.

—Parece embobado con eso –intervino él junto a Ginevra, al final su naturaleza ganó.

—Es su saga favorita –se encogió de hombros.

—Patrañas, eso tiene que ser lo más aburrido –hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—No todos odian la lectura al grado que tú lo haces.

—No es tan genial como todos piensan que es.

—Eso lo diría alguien que aún no se ha topado con su libro indicado –interrumpió Asher al notar que Draco Malfoy estaba demasiado cerca de su madre.

—También lo diría un pseudo intelectual que sólo se cree superior a los demás por sus libritos que lee.

—Tus papás debieron fomentar tu amor por la lectura, no destruirte como persona –argumentó el niño.

—Asher –lo reprendió la pelirroja.

—Es en serio ¿de qué son culpables los libros? Si una persona que lee no es capaz de ser tolerante con su entorno, y aprender lo que lee, no está haciendo bien algo, sin duda, sólo quiere pretender algo que no es –se giró hasta Draco –deberías leer a Tolkien –se encogió de hombros –tal vez te identifiques en algo, tal vez puedas ver que todos vivimos en una tierra media, con algo que nos esclaviza, pero de igual forma, todos…

—No me interesa –lo cortó Draco.

—Mamá, mis calificaciones han sido impecables, creo que mis libros no soportarán más pegamento de zapatos para mantener las hojas pegadas.

—Voy a pensarlo, pero sin duda, escaparte no es una buena forma de ganar puntos –elevó una ceja –ve en dirección a esa edición de lujo del Señor de los Anillos y ahora piensa si fue buena idea escaparte.

—Sabes –bajó la vista para después observarla –creo que verte sin duda vale perder mil millones de ediciones de lujo –le sonrió y se alejó de ellos.


	13. Antes de Correr

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, a pesar de que no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir como desearía, las cosas están fluyendo muy bien con éste fic el fin de semana, así que mientras sigan las cosas así, iré actualizándolo los sábados (que es mi día libre) y cuendo no fluya como lo está haciendo, espero su comprensión, bueno, pues no me queda más que agradecer por el apoyo que le han estado dando a la historia, muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus follows y favoritos; espero nos podamos leer el próximo sábado. ;)

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

Draco observó a Asher negarse furioso cuando Ginny aprovechando la estadía en Camden ir al restaurante favorito de Ash, pero él se había puesto rojo, y dicho que esa clase de traición no podía cometer en contra del único hombre que veía como un padre, así que pidió ir a otro lado, si Draco iría con ellos.

El pub era algo normal, nada fuera del otro mundo, pero muy diferente al restaurante familiar, al que estaban acostumbrados a ir cada que estaban en Camden, aun así Asher no dijo nada, haciendo que la pelirroja le sonriera agradecida.

—Así que... ¿Cómo le harán para que Arthur Weasley no se ponga como energúmeno porque su adorado y bien portado Nieto se escapó? –interrogó Draco observando del niño a la mujer.

—Mientras regrese temprano no dirá nada –observó a su madre –he estado acudiendo aún taller donde ilustraremos un libro infantil –se encogió de hombros –tío Ron va por mí después de eso, así que... Un día, sugirió que podría escaparme, y tú podrías enviarle un mensaje diciendo que te habías topado conmigo en la calle.

La pelirroja sonrío encantada y feliz, sin duda la alegría desbordaba de ella por poder ver a su hijo después de tanto tiempo, y mejor aún, sabiendo que fuera lo que fuera que su padre le dijera sobre ella, Asher no la trataba de diferente forma, podía superar y aceptar cualquier cosa, menos que su pequeño niño, no la quisiera más.

—Que te escaparás no me tiene muy contenta, Asher Weasley, ha sido peligroso ¿comprendes eso? Alguien pudo llevarte.

—Quien querría a tu hijo aparte de ti o tu padre, Ginevra, míralo bien, está feo, bueno, tal vez algún pedófilo lo confundiría con una niña.

—Él tiene razón –admitió Ash –soy bastante feo, pero ser feo está bien, porque eso es varonil –aceptó –ser guapo a veces es ser demasiado femenino, por ejemplo — _tu jefe_ — es bastante femenino, parece mujer madura de 50, pero chica al fin de cuentas.

—Ash –lo reprendió la mujer.

—Bueno, seré femenino, pero al menos no añado esos cabellos –le señaló la cabellera.

—Draco –frunció el ceño Ginny.

—No eres mi madre, para que me reprendas.

—Pues tal vez tu madre debería reprenderte más seguido y educarte mejor –soltó Asher sonriendo satisfecho.

—Sí, pues cuando la conozcas, se lo dices por mí –soltó frunciendo el ceño, logrando que el niño lo observara un poco confuso.

—No van a pelear, y si planean hacerlo, los amarraré juntos.

—Prefiero vivir con el abuelo definitivamente antes de tolerarlo un poco más –lo señaló –todo sería diferente si hubiese agarrado un libro alguna vez en su vida.

—Asher Weasley –lo reprendió severamente mientras observaba al rubio mayor.

—No, está bien –aceptó Draco, en un tono completamente ajeno a él.

Por un momento no supo si sentía envidia del niño junto a él, por tener la suerte de jamás conocer a su padre, no sabía qué clase de persona era, pero si alguien tan valiente como Ginevra Weasley le temía, Asher Weasley y él, compartían a un monstruo como progenitor, a veces hubiese deseado que su madre huyera con él, así como la pelirroja frente a ellos lo había hecho.

—Le hablaré a tu tío Ron, tengo trabajo, y la próxima vez que te escapes, Asher, te juro por Gandalf que te llevaré directo con tu abuelo.

—Madre –soltó incrédulo el pequeño –has usado a Gandalf –observó a Draco –dile algo.

— ¿Cómo qué? –se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, hablas adulto, supongo que al menos sabes defender a un niño inocente.

—Lo haría –se inclinó un poco hacia Ash –pero tu madre no permite que nadie opine de qué forma tienes que ser educado, ese asunto sólo les concierne a tu padre y a ella.

—Ahora comprendo cuando la señorita Granger dice que crecer no te hace necesariamente en un adulto, seguramente te conoció ¿verdad?

Ginny tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada a causa de la cara que Draco había puesto al escuchar a Asher decirle eso, su cejo se frunció, pero suspiró, esperando un momento.

—Dicen que es mi novia –se encogió de hombros.

—No son del tipo para estar juntos –negó el niño –busca a alguien en tus posibilidades –aconsejó palmeando el brazo de Draco.

—Sabes mucho de mujeres ¿no es así?

—Vivo con una mujer –inclinó la cabeza y levantó la vista, otorgándole una sonrisa inocente –algo que tú no puedes decir ¿o sí?

—He hecho algo con mujeres que tu jamás… -gruñó y observó a Ginny cuando ésta lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

—Yo sé qué decirle a las mujeres para hacer que se les baje el coraje.

—Eres un niño, no cuentas, cuando tengas 25 y continúes con ese don, puedes decirme lo que quieras, antes no.

—No importa que sea un niño.

—Si yo quisiera conquistar a una mujer, te llevaría conmigo, pasearía contigo como si fueses mi perro cachorro, las mujeres pensarían que eres tierno, y se acercarían, diría que eres mi hijo y soy viudo, te conseguiría una madrastra falsa en menos de cinco minutos.

—Un padre como tú –se burló –prefiero ser producto de probeta –negó y le dio una mordida a su rebanada de pizza.

—Tu madre piensa lo mismo, sin decir de mí.

—Quieres un hijo de probeta.

—No quiero hijos –le repitió a Asher –jamás, no importa cuánto me guste la mujer –observó a la pelirroja.

—Yo tampoco quiero hijos –aceptó Ash –pueden ser como tú –se encogió de hombros.

—&—

Ginevra muy a pesar de desearlo con todo su corazón tuvo que negarse a llevar a Asher con ella a sus asuntos de trabajo, y observó a Draco agradecida cuando él argumentó que no tenía por qué seguir sus órdenes, y le abrió la puerta del auto, haciendo que el niño entrara feliz.

—Si Ronald te ha dado una tregua ¿por qué no lo aceptas? –Ginny sonrió.

—Es darle una razón más a papá para alejarme de Asher.

—Tu hijo se escapó para verte, si lo corres tienes dos posibilidades, o que se vaya y malentienda que no lo quieres ver, o que vuelva a intentarlo más veces y realmente le ocurra algo malo ¿te agradan las opciones?

—No –admitió.

—Disfruta de tu hijo malcriado –le guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias.

—No soy Theodore Nott, no soy correcto, no me amas, y tu hijo ciertamente me da completamente igual, pero tú no, y si tolerarlo un poco, te hace feliz, haré lo que sea para que lo seas.

—Gracias –le sonrió.

Draco sonrió socarrón cuando la pelirroja se acercó a él con la intención de besarle la mejilla, pero el tono suave carraspeando a su lado, la desanimo.

—Hola –saludaron, haciéndoles voltear.

—Parkinson –gruñó Draco con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Vaya Weasley, vas de un lado a otro como una abeja de flor en flor, Nott, Harry y ahora Malfoy –el rostro de Ginny perdió toda simpatía –por muy atractivo que sea Theo, creo que no te mantiene tan feliz, o no buscarías en otro lado.

—No tiene por qué interesarte el desempeño sexual de Theo –soltó enfadada.

—Toqué una fibra sensible, quiere decir que poco, pero te interesa, bien, entonces mientras te diviertes con Harry, puedo divertirme con Theo, es justo ¿no lo crees?

—Aléjate de él si no quieres perder las extensiones, Parkinson.

—Aléjate de Harry si no quieres… -hizo una mueca –no tienes nada digno, y arrancarte ese cabello de Chucky sería un favor ¿no lo crees?

—De mí puedes decir lo que quieras, no me interesa, pero ya te lo dije, Parkinson, si te interesa realmente Harry, es mejor que te mantengas alejada de Theo.

— ¿O si no? –sonrió.

—Harry es un buen amigo para mí, y si te involucras con otro, no necesitarás que la prensa lo filtre, se lo diré yo.

—Puedes decirle, no me interesa –soltó enfadada.

—Sube al auto, Ginevra ordenó el rubio.

—Aléjate de Theo, no te lo volveré a decir.

—Yo me alejaré, no sé si él _porque nos conocemos bastante bien_ quiera alejarse de mí –se encogió de hombros inocentemente –nos veremos después, Draco –lo besó en la comisura de los labios y se alejó, seguida de su guardaespaldas.

Draco condujo tranquilamente, charlando con Asher, ya que Ginevra estaba bastante furiosa, no podía creer que la llegada de Harry fuese a desagradarle tanto, si tan sólo se hubiese conseguido otra chica menos pesada, ella sería feliz por él, ahora estaba doblemente preocupada por Parkinson, si se metía con Theo, le rompería el corazón a Harry y Theo a ella.

—Vaya, esto es asombroso –murmuró Asher –había venido antes, pero jamás entré al edificio, es bonito.

—Ya lo sé, tengo buen gusto.

—Compórtate, Asher, no importa como lo veas, sigue siendo mi jefe temporal.

—Prometo comportarme.

El pequeño rubio deambuló por toda la estancia, buscando libros, pero sólo se topó con un enorme librero lleno de discos, vinilos, películas y videojuegos, todo eso le gustaba, pero no se creía capaz de cambiar sus libros, -aunque él tenía relativamente pocos libros, y todos de segunda mano, salvo los que Theo le compraba- pasó su pequeño dedo por las películas.

—Todas esas son series –interrumpió Draco, de pie junto a él.

—Sí que no te gustan los libros.

—Cada quién tiene lo suyo, _mi amigo,_ lo tuyo es tener la nariz pegada a las páginas de los libros, lo mío es tener la nariz pegada a la televisión viendo series o películas.

—La televisión te pudre el cerebro –lo observó.

—Los libros también –se encogió de hombros –hay muy malos libros en el mundo circulando, y hay bastantes buenas series siendo trasmitidas por televisión, es un equilibrio cósmico perfecto.

—Tú y yo somos tan opuestos –admitió el niño –no creo que entre tanto plástico tengas algo que sirva tanto como para dejar de leer.

—Por lo menos unos días, te dejarán de leer, ya, dime ¿quién es tu superhéroe favorito? –el niño lo observó.

—Gandalf.

—Un superhéroe verdadero, niño.

— ¿Qué eres tú, el encargado de decir quién cumple las características para ser un superhéroe? –frunció el ceño.

—Hablo de héroes de verdad, como… Batman, Superman, la Mujer Maravilla, Acuaman –se encogió de hombros.

—Dime un superhéroe Británico –sonrió triunfal el niño.

—Miracleman y Zenith –respondió sin bacilar –pero mi superhéroe favorito es el Doctor –le guiñó un ojo y le señaló las cajas –puedes verla, es asombrosa.

—Ya para que él diga que algo es asombroso y no se refiera a él, significa que es bueno –admitió Ginny acariciando la melena de su hijo.

Ginny se dedicó a trabajar, mientras Asher seguía discutiendo con Draco sobre series, libros y películas, insultando al mayor por que prefería las películas antes que leer los libros y casi arrojando a Draco por el balcón cuando aceptó que no había visto las películas del Señor de los Anillos, el niño estaba al borde de la histeria total por tener que soportar a tremendo inculto.

Asher observó al jefe de su madre, negó un poco divertido, no sabía mucho de él, pero le daba la impresión que sólo estaba buscando molestarlo.

—Toma, léelo –le extendió un pequeño libro.

—No me gusta leer –se encogió de hombros, y ni siquiera hizo el intento por sujetar lo que le extendía.

—Ya lo sé, también sé que no te llevas mucho con Theo, pero fue él quien me adentró al mundo de la lectura gracias a este libro –lo giró, la mirada que tenía hizo que Draco sonriera pero fuera casi imperceptiblemente –creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer algo bueno por alguien.

—No es necesario, si quisiera leerlo, lo compraría.

—Así no funcionan las cosas en mi mundo ni en el de ellos –le señaló el libro –tengo que pasarlo, eres el elegido ahora, es tu misión.

Draco sujetó el libro cuando el niño lo golpeó con él en el estómago, Asher Weasley le dijo adiós con la mano y se alejó, siguiendo a su madre que lo esperaba frente al ascensor.

— ¿Me dirás de qué hablaban? –sonrió.

—Tu jefe es un niño, al parecer –murmuró sin quitarle la vista de encima al hombre hasta que entró al ascensor.

—&—

Draco observó el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa de centro, estaba demasiado maltratado por las lecturas, suponía que lo había releído demasiadas veces para alcanzar ese nivel de deshoje, porque parecía ser un objeto preciado.

 _Déjame brindarte un mundo maravilloso, para esos momentos en los que sientas que el mundo real está terminando contigo, siempre puedes entrar a las páginas de un libro, ser el valiente protagonista y derrotar tus ataduras al mundo cruel en el que pudieses llegar a vivir._

No importaba lo mucho que fuese especial para ese mocoso, no iba a leerlo, se negaba a dar paso a convertirse en su padre, a ser el lector empedernido, el culto fanfarrón que se creía superior a todos, porque todo lo sabía, porque todo lo había leído.

—&—

La vista gris se levantó abruptamente cuando sonó el timbre, sin quererlo y refunfuñando bajó su vista hasta la página en la que iba, observó a su alrededor para encontrar algo con lo cual separar la página, y terminó usando lo más cercano.

Avanzó hasta la puerta, abrió enfadado y su ceño se frunció un poco más cuando vio de quién se trataba.

—Hola, guapo –sonrió la mujer y haciéndolo a un lado, pasó al apartamento.

— ¿A qué debo tu visita? –frunció el ceño.

—Al parecer eres igual que Nott, no complaces a una mujer, se va rápido –sonrió –quería molestarla, eso es lo que hago aquí.

—Para comenzar, ella sólo es mi empleada, segundo, su hijo estuvo aquí, y no soy un pervertido.

—Ah, tranquilo, si lo fueras no serías el primero que conozco, créeme.

—Ya, supongo que te has movido en lo más asqueroso.

—Soy modelo –le recordó –y una hermosa heredera, que conoce los aspectos de ser poderosa y hermosa, Draco, y tú no estás tan fuera de conocer la mierda que brilla ¿cierto?

—En eso tienes razón.

—Harry me dijo que Nott y Weasley terminaron ¿sabes la razón?

— ¿Tengo cara de saberla?

—Dime algo –sonrió, la chica se sentó en el sofá y cruzó sus piernas de forma elegante, mientras mostraba una sonrisa blanca y reluciente –tú eres el padre de ese mocoso ¿verdad?

Draco suspiró. —Dime algo ¿soy un hombre que desea hijos? –La mujer sonrió –si ese mocoso fuese mío, no lo querría ni un millón de kilómetros cerca de mí.

—Sólo quería saber, recuerdo que me rechazaste hace algunos años porque estabas con ella _"en secreto"_ –susurró divertida.

—Eso fue hace años –se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía esa duda, eso es todo, no te enojes –sonrió –es sólo que bueno, tiene un hijo de cierta edad, recordé que en esas fechas tú y ella terminaron, y… -la mujer se quedó callada y sonrió.

— ¿Y? –elevó una ceja consternado.

—Nada, es sólo que sus gustos en hombres no han variado mucho, le gustan los millonarios.

—Sabes algo de ella que yo ignoro ¿cierto?

—A diferencia de ti, Draco, algunos de nosotros, no estamos peleados con nuestros _papis,_ por lo tanto, conocemos a toda clase de personas, gente normal como nosotros, y _gente con secretos,_ como tu ex novia.

—Si te refieres a su abuso de drogas y alcohol, ya lo sé.

—Drogas –sonrió divertida –oh, cariño, Ginny Weasley tiene un pasado tan turbio que te sorprenderías.

—Dímelo –ordenó.

—Me pregunto ¿qué pasaría si los vuelvo a juntar?

— ¿A quiénes? –soltó enfadado.

—A la dulce familia, a mami, papi, y bastardo –negó divertida.

—Sabes quién es el padre de Asher Weasley.

—Saber dices –suspiró y se puso de pie, avanzó hasta Draco y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja –lo conozco, _todo el mundo lo conoce_ –susurró en el oído de Draco –está en la ciudad –besó la mejilla del rubio –tengo que ir a ver a un buen amigo, nos veremos después.

—Pansy –la sujetó del brazo –sólo voy a decirlo en ésta ocasión, y no lo repetiré de nuevo.

—Bien, dispara –le guiñó un ojo.

—Si el padre de Asher Weasley vuelve a la vida de Ginevra –hizo una pausa, meditando si era capaz de cumplir lo siguiente que diría, bajó el rostro, suspiró cansino y continúo –lo próximo que verás será el rostro de mi madre.

Pansy tragó saliva y se zafó del agarre del rubio, la mueca divertida desapareció de su rostro, volvió a acomodarse el cabello.

—Bien, me encantaría ver a tu madre a la cara, pero escúchame bien, cariño, si trueno los dedos, antes de ver el rostro de tu madre, tú estarás parado sobre una ruda tragedia.

Salió del lugar completamente molesta con Draco, él observó sobre su hombro, las luces de la ciudad hacía bastante que habían llenado la oscuridad, pero había estado tan adentrado en la lectura que ni siquiera lo notó.

Por más que quiso volver a concentrarse no pudo, Pansy Parkinson sabía más de lo que pensó, pero ella tenía razón, su familia tenía negocioso con gente no tan digna de un premio a la mejor moral, pero su padre estaba por ese camino, así que no era quién para criticar los negocios del progenitor de Pansy.

— ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo, Ginevra? –murmuró cerrando los ojos.

 _«Antes de ver el rostro de tu madre, tú estarás parado sobre una ruda tragedia»._

Qué tan malo tenía que ser el pasado de Ginny para que Pansy se atreviera a asegurar algo así, negó ofuscado y después negó, recordando lo sucedido con Astoria, todo por ayudarle a investigar más afondo a Oliver Wood, ese tipo podía lucir agradable, ser un tanto cínico, pero tenía un lado oculto, incluso más que la otra cara de la luna.

Sujetó el libro de nuevo, y pese que le costó un poco, pudo dedicarse a seguir leyendo.

 _« ¡El trono de la montaña otra vez liberado!_

 _¡Atended la llamada, oh pueblo aventurero!_

 _El rey necesita amigos y parientes,_

 _¡Marchad de prisa en el desierto!_ »

Draco cerró el libro después de que terminó de imaginar un ritmo raro para la canción, tenía sueño, pero su intriga era un poco más amplia sobre lo que ocurriría después, pero tendría tiempo para terminar el libro y poder regresárselo al niño.

Avanzó por el pasillo hasta su habitación, dormiría tranquilamente, posiblemente soñaría con esos ridículos enanos, y con ese hobbit, no podía creer que estaba leyendo lo que ese mocoso le había recomendado.

—&—

Ginny abrió la puerta del apartamento de Draco mientras tarareaba una de las canciones favoritas de Asher, ya que gracias al rubio insoportable y su hermano, había podido disfrutar de su propio hijo.

Ginny dejó su abrigo y su bolso en el perchero y la sonrisa se borró de sus labios cuando vio a Pansy Parkinson sentada en el sofá de Draco, con una humeante taza de café en la mano izquierda, la vista castaña recorrió a la otra mujer, la camisa de Draco, estaba en pantaletas y el cabello agarrado en un moño alto, le otorgó una sonrisa brillante.

—Hola, _bonita_ –le guiñó un ojo.

—Buenos días –contestó todavía sorprendida.

—Pansy, voy a…

Draco Malfoy se quedó callado cuando vio a Ginevra, observó de una mujer a otra y no le dio importancia.

—La ducha está libre –terminó señalando el pasillo, mientras Ginny elevaba una ceja, con una sonrisa divertida, al ver al engreído rubio con la toalla enrolada en las caderas y lo de más de él, escurría agua.

—Te veré en la disquera, la próxima vez, por favor, avísame que nos veremos directamente en el lugar –sonrió divertida.

—No es necesario –interrumpió Pansy –él ya se estaba preparando para mí y la ducha –le guiñó un ojo –vamos –lo besó en la comisura y se perdió por el pasillo.

—No tiene una relación con Potter –se justificó –así que soy libre de acostarme con ella.

—Yo no he dicho nada, y Harry me ha puesto al tanto de que _sólo son amigos,_ sin derechos, sin nada amoroso involucrado.

—Por las fotos que subió, pensé que lo estarían.

—Pues no lo están, ahora, tienes quince minutos, procura _sólo ducharte._

Draco gruñó y regresó en sus pasos, la pelirroja soltó una ligera carcajada, le agradaba saber que había dejado de perder el tiempo y se había conseguido una chica que lo distrajera.

Ginny se dedicó a arreglar unas cuantas cosas en lo que esperaba a la _bonita pareja,_ revisó los correos con todas las peticiones que tenía sobre contratar a Draco para ir a ciertos eventos, así que comenzó a leer lentamente el primero de los noventa correos exclusivos de Malfoy para contrataciones, aun le faltaban las otras ofertas, más las de Harry, ya que lo habían visto volver a la inauguración de su bar y eso ellos lo tradujeron como _estar fuera del sabático._

—Weasley, necesito que me esperes un momento ¿bien? No tardo en volver.

—Bien, bien, romeo –contestó sin observarlo –yo seguiré revisando el presupuesto de ésta gente para ver si les alcanza para contratarte.

—Genial, no tardo.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse pero ella siguió leyendo el correo, tan absorta en sus pensamientos que había olvidado por un momento que Pansy Parkinson seguía en el apartamento con ella.

—Sabes, anoche que hablaba con Draco me acordé de ti.

—Sí, nos conocimos en uno de los conciertos de Draco en Irlanda del Norte –contestó mientras hacía cuentas.

—Sí, recuerdo que en ese momento estaba bastante interesada en salir con él.

—Claro –respondió educada sin prestar tanta atención.

—Pero me rechazó porque estaba saliendo contigo.

—Ahora es libre –respondió mientras anotaba unas cifras.

—Ya lo sé –avanzó suavemente hasta Ginny.

La pelirroja ignoró a la otra mujer, no por ser grosera, pero la había tomado en un momento donde ya había comenzado a hacer unas cuentas, si todo salía bien, podría conseguirle un evento a Malfoy que sería bastante beneficioso para su publicidad.

—Me acordé de una fiesta donde te vi –sonrió, pero como seguía sin conseguir la suficiente atención que quería, se sentó en la silla casi frente a Ginny.

—Sí, yo no lo recuerdo muy bien, si me permites un momento, estoy haciendo cuentas.

—Cuentas, cuentas, yo también sé hacer cuentas –sonrió la morena, bufó y puso los ojos en blanco cuando Ginevra seguía anotando cantidades.

—Te felicito, terminaste la escuela básica.

—Con honores, por cierto, esa fiesta fue unos meses después de que terminaras con Draco, tal vez no me viste, y no me interesa, yo no te hubiese notado si no hubieses ido con quien fuiste –sonrió –ese hombre, que por cierto, tengo en mi lista de contactos –sonrió cuando la mirada chocolate se posó por fin en ella –lo recuerdas ¿verdad? Tal vez el evento no, pero el hombre del que te estoy hablando.

—No –respondió nerviosa.

—Comprendo el miedo en tu expresión, Ginny –sonrió divertida –si Draco no es el padre del niño que tienes, significa que es él ¿verdad?

—No sé de lo que hablas –su respiración se agitó y sintió como las manos le sudaban.

—Se lo dije a Draco.

— ¿Qué? –interrogó pero su voz apenas fue audible.

—No le he dicho _con quién_ te vi, porque él también lo conoce, y creo que por mucho que siga enamorado de ti, _jamás te perdonaría_ que te metieras con él –sonrió –sin duda tienes un patrón bastante común en hombres y no han cambiado mucho, _rubios,_ te gustan mucho los rubios –río suavemente Pansy.

—Por qué me lo dices.

—Porque quiero que sepas que no te compro la idea de mujer dedicada, conozco tu secreto, Weasley, y es mejor que me mantengas feliz, porque de lo contrario, mi dedo marcará ese número, y no tardará en llegar a ti, porque ya está en Londres.


	14. Fango

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, paso a dejar un nuevo capítulo, por fortuna la rutina se está acomodando, la inspiración sigue de mi lado y ha estado dejandome avanzar al menos en ésta historia y poder actualizarles cada semana (como antes solía hacerlo) y ojalá las cosas sigan así, porque la verdad no me gusta mucho dejar en el olvido las historias, son parte de mí, y significa mucho que le den su apoyo, sí, ya sé que actualicé un poco más tarde que la semana pasada, pero bueno, he estado intentando avanzar a las demás, muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus follows y favoritos; espero nos podamos leer el próximo sábado. ;)

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

Se quedó quieto observando a través de la ventana, esperando que el día avanzará lo suficientemente rápido como para poder salir de ahí y reunirse de nuevo con su madre, posiblemente tuviese miedo de admitirlo frente a su abuelo, pero decidir vivir con él y su abuela, había sido la peor decisión que había tomado en su corta vida, ese hombre había perdido todo rastro de cariño, comprensión y de diversión en cuanto pasó una semana formal con ellos, era demasiado posesivo en todos los aspectos, no lo quería ver jugando, no lo quería ver leyendo, se molestaba si lo veía haciendo tarea o si comía un dulce.

No recordaba que su abuelo Arthur fuera así, la única medió libertad que tenía era cuando iba a la casa de Oliver Wood, pero tampoco le gustaba demasiado ir y pasar tiempo a solas con él, aunque era agradable, esa extraña necesidad del hombre por ganarse su confianza, su cariño, la manera en que lo miraba o lo tocaba, le desagradaba, no sabía lo que era, pero algo en él le estaba pidiendo a gritos que dejara de ir todos los días.

El bullicio creció a su alrededor, ocasionando que saliera de sus pensamientos y se enfocará en la niña frente a él, frente a toda la clase, su _cabello_ era extraño, tan natural como el de las muñecas feas, de un tono cobre, no tenía cejas, su piel era pálida y sus ojos azules lucían más a causa de su aspecto demacrado.

—Niños, ella es su nueva compañera, Amelia Jones –la profesora sujetó a la niña de los hombros y sonrío a la clase –preséntate, Amelia, por favor.

—Mi nombre es Amelia Jones –indicó en un tono suave –soy de Escocia, tengo 9, me gustan los perros, y mi comida favorita son los dedos de queso –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Alguna pregunta que quieran hacerle a su compañera?

Casi toda la clase, con excepción de Asher y unos cuantos más, no levantaron la mano.

— ¿Por qué tu cabello es tan espantoso? –Ash volteo a ver a Masie.

—Es que...

— ¿Porque parece como si estuvieses muriendo? –interrogó alguien más.

— ¿En serio pensaste que no notaríamos que usas peluca si es tan falsa?

—Ya basta –cortó la profesora a todas las preguntas que habían salido tan rápido –no tienen por qué ser tan rudos con su compañera, son preguntas fuera de lugar, completamente fuera de lugar, esa actitud no voy a permitirla –apretó el hombro de la niña para darle valor –ve a sentarte, Amelia –la niña asintió.

Asher la siguió con la vista, ya que se había sentado hasta el enfrente al otro lado del salón.

Las clases fueron tranquilas para la gente normal de ese curso, menos para la niña nueva, que en el descanso, Masie y compañía, habían decidido mostrarle a la nueva niña que las cosas no serían fáciles para ella en esa escuela.

— ¡Devuélvemela! –gritó Amelia, haciendo que Asher levantara la vista de su libro de _La Comunidad del Anillo._

 _— ¡Miren todos! ¡La niña nueva es calva!_

Amelia Jones siguió peleando por conseguir lo que Masie le había quitado, al mismo tiempo que intentaba ocultar su cabeza sin un solo cabello, Asher regresó la vista hasta su libro, no iba a meterse, su abuelo siempre le había advertido sobre tener problemas en el colegio, pero su madre jamás le perdonaría que viendo a una niña siendo atacada, él simplemente se quedará sin hacer nada, sumando al hecho de que a él no le agradaría que a su madre le ocurriera algo similar, jamás.

— ¡Niña calva! ¡Eres una calva! –Jacob Summers la empujó, y ya en el suelo, frotó la cabeza de la niña riendo como loco –vamos a lustrar tu bola de cristal.

El puño de Asher Weasley se estrelló en el rostro del niño, que era unos centímetros más grande que él, y unos buenos kilos más pesado que él, le atinó un puñetazo en el ojo, después de eso no pudo hacer más, Jacob solo se cubrió cuando Asher recuperándose del golpe, volvió a darle otro puñetazo, y otro.

Hasta que Masie le aventó la peluca a Amelia, y la profesora Clearwater lo sujetó del brazo, para informarle que tenía que ir a ver a la directora; Asher no discutió la orden de la profesora, le hizo una seña a Jacob que estaría al pendiente de su actitud, y de forma solemne, se giró hacia la oficina de la directora con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—&—

Draco Malfoy observó de reojo al niño sentado junto a él fuera de la oficina de la directora de la escuela, habían estado trabajando sobre las propuestas de contrato que tenía, cuando le hablaron a Ginny sobre que su hijo había golpeado a un niño en la escuela, al inicio aceptó ir con ella al verla tan preocupada, pero ahora, observando al niño, sólo podía contener la sonrisa y la burla para él.

—Así que te volverás un delincuente en protesta de que sigues con tus abuelos.

—Me volví un delincuente porque un idiota se estaba burlando de una niña –gruñó.

—Ya veo, te gusta la niña –soltó socarrón Draco.

—No –frunció el ceño –simplemente no encuentro que tiene de divertido burlarte de alguien sólo por no tener cabello –bufó –encima de eso, hacer que todo el colegio lo sepa, y quitarle su peluca, mi madre siempre me ha dicho que no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada frente a una injusticia, no cuando yo puedo hacer algo, y eso fue lo que hice, hacer algo.

Draco ya no dijo nada, posiblemente no podía estar más de acuerdo con él, aunque se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él, jamás se involucraría en una pelea de otro.

—Asher Weasley, no puedo creer que golpearas a un compañero, mira nada más.

—Le estaban diciendo calva, mamá, a mí jamás me han dicho niña por tener el pelo largo, o greñudo.

—No te dicen greñudo porque tienes la cabellera sedosa y lustrosa, por eso –bromeó Draco.

—Estás suspendido una semana ¿sabes cómo se pondrá el abuelo?

Avanzaron hasta la entrada de la escuela, pero se detuvieron cuando una niña se interponía en su camino. Los adultos fruncieron el ceño ante la imagen de una niña frágil, calva y con una sonrisa tímida avanzó hasta ellos.

—Gracias por defenderme –musitó ella –perdón por meter a su hijo en problemas, señores Weasley –observó de Draco a Ginny –su hijo es increíble.

—Gracias –sonrío Ginny –pero...

—Él no es mi padre –soltó Ash, ahorrándole a su madre él como decir que Ash no tenía papá –es sólo el jefe de mi madre –soltó.

—Pues muchas gracias señora, por tener un hijo tan increíble, aunque se metiera en problemas, espero que no lo regañe, nunca pensé que el hecho de no tener cabello a causa de la leucemia sería algo... –se encogió de hombros –gracias.

La niña abrazo al niño, lo besó en la mejilla y se alejó de ellos, ganándose la burla de Draco al respecto de que _su primer beso fue frente a su madre._

Draco, Ginny y Asher fueron al apartamento del primer aludido, mientras ellos trabajaban, Asher seguía en su libro, haciendo que Draco lo observará, más que prestar atención a lo que ocurría con la pelirroja.

—Ahora voy –contestó ella –tengo que ir con Harry, no tardo, Ash...

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? –sonrío y mostró su libro.

—Ash...

—Por mí no hay problema –soltó Draco.

Asher se giró en el sofá a seguir leyendo, y Draco se acercó a ella al notar que no quería dejarlo con él, siempre tan recelosa de que alguien se quedase con su hijo.

— ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? –la cuestionó sin tapujos.

—A que alguien lo aleje de mi –admitió observándolo temerosa.

—Es tu hijo, Ginny, nadie va a poder alejarlo de ti, eres su madre.

La pelirroja desvío la mirada y se alejó rumbo al perchero, podía notarla tensa, sus palabras no habían funcionado para tranquilizarla, era una promesa que no podía hacerle a Ginny, porque desconocía todo el contexto, pero era algo que podía asegurarse a él mismo, que no iba a permitir que a Asher Weasley, alguien le hiciera lo mismo que a él, que lo alejaran de su madre.

Draco se dejó caer junto al niño rubio, le quitó el libro ocasionando que le riñera intentando conseguir de regreso lo que le había quitado.

—No, no, no, mi casa, mis reglas, verás conmigo un rato la televisión –sonrío divertido –leí tu libro, me debes esto.

Las palabras de Draco fueron mágicas, el hecho de que Ash supiera que había leído el libro le hicieron dar paso a la primera de las treguas que podrían llegar a tener.

—Ésta es la mejor serie de todas, y es británica –sonrío encantado.

—Ya, ya, como si todo lo hecho en Reino Unido fuese tan genial.

—Esto lo es, lo veras, cuando estés obsesionado, no quiero que digas que no te lo advertí.

—&—

Ginny Weasley avanzó apresurada hasta el lugar en donde Harry le había pedido ir, no podía negarse, después de todo, seguía trabajando para él.

—Llegué –sonrío y se quedó callada al ver a Pansy ahí.

—Hola, _linda_ –saludo con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Pansy –intentó sonreír feliz, pero no podía, saber que esa mujer tenía todos sus secretos en las manos, la aterraban a grados insospechados, pero no podía dejarle saber que la tenía entre sus cochinas manos.

—Necesito que hagas un par de cosas por mí –informó Harry.

—Claro, dime que es lo que quieres y lo haré.

—Hay una entrega de premios próxima, y necesito que hables con algunos, ya sabes, quiero que Pansy vaya conmigo.

—Que buena elección –admitió con una sonrisa, a ella no le interesaba con quien se quedara Pansy, solo que no estuviera brincando de uno de sus jefes a otro, porque podía meterla en problemas.

—Necesitamos que los mejores diseñadores la vistan.

—No será problema, la señorita Parkinson es de las modelos más reconocidas, más bien ellos se estarán peleando por vestirla, es cuestión de que me diga a quien quiere y hacer unas llamadas.

—Luna Lovegood –sonrío la mujer que seguía sentada en el sofá.

—Luna Lovegood –de acuerdo, yo le hablaré.

—Tendrás que hacer mucha labor de convencimiento, porque Lovegood me odia, y juro que jamás me vestiría ni un dedo.

—Yo me encargo de eso, no se preocupe.

—Eres un amor, por eso le dije a Harry que no había mejor opción que tú para eso.

Podía sentir la amenaza brillando en sus ojos un enorme _«Es una prueba o mi dedo presionará el llamar a...»_ y a ella no le importaba que clase de 12 pruebas fuera todo eso, las pasaría, porque la seguridad de Asher estaba en juego, _su hijo,_ estaba en juego, y no era algo en lo que se atrevería a apostar.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, Luna Lovegood será quien la vista para esa entrega de premios.

—&—

—Así que tú crees que si me rebelo un poco, el abuelo querrá regresarme a casa –Draco no despegó su vista del televisor.

—No soy tu consejero, niño –frunció el ceño Draco.

—Ya lo sé, de serlo estarías en mi escuela, anciano –sonrió cuando el adulto lo observó, así que negó.

—No voy a decirte qué hacer o cómo comportarte, no eres mi obligación.

—Gracias al cielo –pauso la serie y se giró hasta Draco –te gusta mi madre, puedo verlo –abrió sus ojos –pero ella ama a Theo.

Draco Malfoy no dijo nada, por mucho que quería gritarle a la cara, que su madre una vez lo había amado a él y no a Nott, que si no hubiese sido… en resumidas cuentas, él, Ginny sería su mujer, no la de ese idiota rubio que aparentaba ser completamente perfecto.

—Sí, lo ama, novedad absoluta –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Theo es todo lo que conozco de un padre –informó –tengo a mis tíos y a mi abuelo, y han estado pendientes de mí, pero a veces creo que yo soy la razón por la cual mi madre no es tan querida en su propia familia –hizo una mueca –sabes, ella tiene una familia numerosa, seis hermanos y docenas de sobrinos –suspiró –pero siempre hemos sido ella y yo, y luego Theo, he escuchado muchas veces a mi abuelo gritarle a mi tío Ron que no confía en Theo, pero él jamás se ha comportado conmigo diferente a lo que mis tíos o mi abuelo, creo que realmente me ve como un hijo, aunque no me engendrara.

—Y ¿Quieres que sienta pena por ti, niño?

—No –se burló –no necesito tu pena, sólo quiero que mi abuelo entienda, que Theo ama a mi madre, y que es injusto que no deje que nadie la haga feliz.

—Cuál es tu maldito punto –frunció el ceño.

—Quiero volver con mi madre, porque ya noté que mi abuelo en realidad no me quiere, sólo quiere hacer a mi madre infeliz todo lo que pueda –apretó los puños –y no quiero que la haga infeliz, ya la he hecho muy infeliz yo.

—No creo que la hagas infeliz –murmuró.

—Ya lo dijiste tú, que soy un ingrato.

—No sé qué escucharas en la casa de tu abuelo, ni si estás o no al tanto, pero si quieres un consejo, te diré que: no empeores las cosas para tu madre, si ella no te ha visto por estos meses, no es porque no quisiera, sino porque tu abuelo no quiere.

—Por eso dejó a Theo ¿cierto?

—Tu madre no habla con nadie lo que tenga que ver contigo, tal vez, deberías decirle para quién ilustras ese libro.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el señor Wood en todo esto? –elevó una ceja.

—Un pajarito me dijo, que le gustan los niños como tú.

—Escribe para niños como yo.

—Eres más listo que eso, Weasley, sabes a que me refiero, a que Wood gusta de tocar a niños pequeños como tú, y hacer algo más que verlos y tocarlos.

—Jamás ha intentado tocarme –se quedó callado e hizo un mohín.

—Deberías decirle a tu madre, ella sólo te hará caso a ti.

—Oliver Wood jamás me ha tocado o ha intentado obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero, como lo que han dicho mis compañeros que les ha obligado a hacer –se encogió de hombros –simplemente le caigo bien, tal vez yo no le gusto mucho.

—Un pedófilo siempre es un pedófilo, Asher, y es mejor que tu madre sepa que has estado cerca de Oliver Wood.

—Mi mamá no lo conoce, ni siquiera sabe que es de mis favoritos –suspiró –además sé cuidarme yo solo.

—Tú querías un consejo, ese es el mejor que puedo darte.

—La señorita Weasley es una trabajadora social ¿verdad? –Draco asintió.

—Tu madre es una persona rara, antes de embarazarse, era alegre, feliz, el sol brillaba mucho menos que ella.

— ¿Qué le pasó? –el niño observó a Draco.

—Un idiota le rompió el corazón.

—Mi padre –Draco sonrió divertido.

—Otro idiota tuvo el privilegio de hacerlo primero –pero por cómo te defiende, creo que fuiste quien le sanó por completo, si es regañona y todo eso, más que nada, es porque no quiere que te hagan daño.

—Y la señorita Granger ¿por qué?

—Tu madre la pasó muy mal antes de ti –le observó de reojo –y tu abuelo quiere usar eso en su contra, para alejarte de ella, no dudo que te dijera que no le importas, por eso ni siquiera te visitaba.

—Yo no quería verla, no podía creer que había dejado a Theo y no me había consultado nada.

—Bueno, son asuntos de tu madre con quien sale y con quién no, así te caiga mal.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros –gruñó Draco –tienes que entender que algún día vas a crecer, y si tienes suerte y una chica la desdicha, te casarás o te irás de casa con ella y harás lo que quieras con ella, dejarás a tu madre, y… tú no puedes elegir a quién puede amar, y si lo crees, te pareces a tu abuelo –gruñó.

—Tienes razón –admitió el niño –pero ella tiene que entender que yo quiero a Theo, y si ellos no están juntos, también puedo seguir viéndolo.

Draco ya no dijo nada, eran las cosas por las cuales jamás había querido hijos, así que se estiró por el remoto y volvió a dejar correr la serie, haciendo que el niño dejara de insistir en tener una charla con él.

Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó en silencio, aburrido por la serie que tenía que ver todo porque el jefe de su madre había leído el libro que le había dado, a veces esa clase de tratos apestaban; no odiaba la televisión, por el contrario, le gustaba, cuando se trataba de ver las películas del Señor de los Anillos.

—No vayas a dormirte –lo codeó Draco.

—Si pusieras algo menos aburrido –se quejó.

—No tienes buen gusto si no te gusta la serie, niño.

—Tú pareces el niño aquí –argumentó serio Ash.

—Lo que tú digas, niño.

—Bien, anciano, procura tomarte tus píldoras antes de la siesta.

—Yo no tomo píldoras –giró a verlo y el niño soltó una risa divertida.

—&—

Ginny observó con atención a su hijo que se había alejado de ella junto a Ron, sabía que pronto dejaría de verlo porque los horarios de su hermano chocarían, y sería el turno de su padre en pasar por Ash, tenía que encontrar una forma rápida para que dejara que Ash volviera con ella.

—Parece que te atropelló un bus doble –se burló Harry.

—Mi padre sigue negándome ver a Ash.

—Deberías romper tanto misterio alrededor de él y decir de una maldita vez quien es su padre.

—Si tuviese ojos verdes diría que es tuyo y le hubiese puesto un nombre raro de los que tanto te gustan –sonrió, haciendo que Harry se burlara.

—Yo sería un mejor padre, vaya padre que le elegiste a ese niño.

—Ni siquiera sabes quién es su padre –soltó la pelirroja.

—Para evitarte tanto problema, hubieses dejado que Nott lo registrara y le diera su apellido, se ve que se adoran.

—Lo hacen –admitió ella.

—Además, rubios, de ojos azules, sin duda son como padre e hijo, Gin.

—Pero no lo son.

—Realmente no te entiendo –negó el hombre –no quieres a su padre cerca, pero no dejas que otro hombre ocupe el lugar de su padre ¿Por qué no quieres que tu hijo tenga una familia?

—Mi padre no quiere que su nieto tenga una familia.

—Tan amable y encantador que se ve Arthur –admitió Harry.

—Las apariencias muchas veces engañan.

—Dímelo a mí –se quejó.

—Harry –musitó temerosa Ginny –dime ¿le comentaste algo a tu amiga Parkinson sobre el padre de Ash? –levantó la vista hasta el hombre que frunció el ceño.

—Hay temas que no toco con ella, Ginny, y no hablaría con ella de un secreto que no es mi secreto, además, yo no sé quién es el padre de Ash –le guiñó un ojo y sonrió amable –así que no puedo hablar de lo que no sé.

—Gracias –admitió la mujer.

—Pero ten una cosa segura, si necesitas ayuda respecto a lo que tu padre haga, cuentas conmigo y toda mi fortuna –apretó su hombro –jamás dudes eso.

—Eres un buen amigo –lo abrazó.

—Como el buen amigo que soy, yo sólo puedo aconsejarte que vuelvas con Theo.

—No haré enfurecer a mi padre.

—Bueno, él fue el primero en no cumplir el trato, así que no tiene de que quejarse, rompiste con Nott ¿y qué es lo que hace tu padre? Envenenar al niño sobre que dejaste al que ve como un padre y ponerlo en tu contra –suspiró –llámame insensible, pero no comprendo tu miedo a que su padre vuelva.

—No sabes qué hay detrás del padre de Ash, Harry –lo observó –hay demasiadas cosas involucradas, no quiero que él sepa la verdad, no ahora, es un niño.

—Sólo puedo decirte una cosa, toda la mierda va a explotar en algún momento, y se llevará todo a su paso, y si ahora tienes un poco de ventaja y no la aprovechas, Asher realmente va a aborrecerte si no se la dices.

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo –frunció el ceño.

—Yo no te lo digo desde tu perspectiva, te lo digo de la mía como hijo, si mi madre hubiese podido esclarecer mi pasado y no lo hiciera por miedo, creo que no se lo perdonaría, jamás.

—No importa que elija, Harry, si le digo a Asher quienes son sus padres, él no querrá quedarse con una madre con mis antecedentes, querrá irse con él –negó.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo que vaya con él?

—No lo comprendes, eres muy valiente o muy estúpido, y te envidio.

—Habla con Asher, lo has criado bien, si la verdad viene de ti, le tomará tiempo, pero logrará perdonarte, porque todo lo que hiciste fue por él, para mantenerlo a salvo, para sacarlo de tener que…

—No lo digas –pidió –tengo que irme, iré a ver si consigo que la _famosa_ Luna Lovegood vista a tu novia.

—No es mi novia –la señaló Harry –sólo una amiga, no descarto encontrar una chica linda ¿sabes de alguien?

—Conozco a una trabajadora social que al parecer está muy alto –sonrió –según Asher.

—Si a Asher le gustó, seguro me vendría bien, tiene buen gusto en mujeres, te eligió como su madre –le guiñó un ojo.

—Eres un tonto –rió –nos veremos después.

—&—

Observó por décimo quinta vez el papel y el letrero, no estaba equivocada, era el lugar correcto según lo que Parkinson le dijo, pero… el lugar distaba mucho de ser la clase de sitio donde una modelo de la talla de Pansy Parkinson querría vestirse, suspiró, no importaba cuanto le tomara, si eso evitaba que esa bruja hiciera esa llamada, ella incluso amenazaría de muerte a Lovegood.

El timbre fue tan extraño que incluso le generó escalofríos ¿qué clase de diseñadora era esa mujer? No lo sabía, pero pronto lo descubriría.

Giró sobre su eje cuando tardaron en abrirle, frunció el ceño cuando escuchó un suave tarareo, así que siguió el sonido, elevó sus cejas cuando se topó con una rubia platino danzando en camisón, sin zapatos dentro de un charco de lodo.

—Disculpa –se aclaró la garganta –estoy buscando a Luna Lovegood.

—No daré entrevistas hoy –soltó en un tono suave, girándose y deteniéndose frente a ella.

La mirada azul de la rubia era tranquila, casi como si estuviese a mitad de su sesión de marihuana, pero no dijo nada, no era la mejor opción para juzgar todo aquello.

—Yo no vengo por una entrevista –contestó seria.

— ¡Entonces pasa! –Fue hasta ella –quítate los zapatos o matarás a las hadas que viven dentro de sus pequeñas casas entre…

—Eh pero…

—No soy yo quien está en tu casa, si fuese al revés, cumpliría tus reglas.

Ginny suspiró, se quitó las zapatillas y la siguió hasta el fango, no dijo nada, pero supuso que su cara lo decía todo.

—Eres demasiado transparente ¿sabes? –sonrió la rubia.

—Sí, yo diría que no.

—Estás cubierta de lodo –se acercó a ella –puedo notarlo.

—Es porque estamos caminando en círculos sobre uno de… –soltó mordaz.

—De la clase de lodo que no se quita por mucho que te sacudas ¿cierto? –la mirada de Ginny cambió un momento, haciendo que la rubia suspirara, y colocara un mechón pelirrojo detrás de la oreja de la mujer.

—No sé qué clase de broma…

—Sé leer a las personas, así que las personas a quienes no les gusta que otras hagamos eso, nos tildan de locas y raras, otras piensan que los espíritus nos hablan, pero no es nada de eso, pero me gusta mantener las creencias –la sujetó de las manos –porque tal vez, sea cierto que alguien nos susurra las cosas al oído.

—No me interesa –se soltó y salió del charco de lodo.

—Todos son hombres –musitó seria y la siguió –los que te atormentan ¿no es así?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Claro que lo sabes, van desde un niño, hasta mayores.

Ginny se giró enfadada, se agachó a sujetar sus zapatos, pero Luna Lovegood se interpuso en su paso, le sonrió dulcemente.

—Reconozco a las mujeres como tú, Ginevra Weasley.

— ¿Las mujeres como yo? ¿Cómo son las mujeres como yo?

—Estás asustada, lo sé –sonrió –por qué te he llamado por tu nombre y ni siquiera me lo has dicho.

La pelirroja tragó saliva, realmente estaba comenzando a asustarse, bastante, creía que había sido muy mala idea ir a ese lugar ella sola, Luna Lovegood parecía una loca, posiblemente asesina psicópata.

—Vi las fotos tuyas en una revista –restó importancia con la mano –sales con Harry en ellas.

—Claro –suspiró tranquila –así que ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Quería saber la posibilidad de que… bueno, hicieras algo especial para Pansy Parkinson.

La rubia puso mala cara de inmediato, negó y avanzó hasta la puerta trasera.

—Sólo esa mujer enviaría a alguien tan encantador a hablar por ella.

—Yo no soy encantadora –se quejó –pero te lo pido por favor, en serio desearía que pudieras ayudarme…

—Seré honesta contigo, Ginevra, no me interesa cuando estás dispuesta a guardar tu secreto, pero –la señaló –yo no voy a comprar tu alma, así que puedes regresar por donde viniste y antes de que me digas que no sabes de lo que hablo, es mejor que te marches, o gritaré que intentaste ahogarme en el fango –señaló la puerta.


	15. Cerca de Ti

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola!Perdón por no publicar ayer, pero tuve un par de cosas que hacer, y después una reunión familiar, algo que ya necesitaba, en fin, por eso no pude terminar el capítulo, pero hoy tuve un chance y pues lo terminé, tengo que admitir que me odio, cada que avanzo un capítulo me odio cada vez más, la historia se me está yendo de las manos, no es nada de lo que tenía previsto cuando inicie, nada del drama ligero que tendría entre 15 y 20 capítulos, ahora ha estado caminando por un sendero nada sano, torciéndose cada vez más, y me siento culpable, porque aun así me gusta como va quedando, espero que me tengan paciencia, comprendo si todas las vueltas y el misterio respecto a Ash y su origen les desespera, en fin, nos leeremos el próximo sábado, la inspiración continúa, aunque no el tiempo libre para escribir y actualizar más seguido, así que si no ocurren contratiempos, y como ya lo dije, nos leemos el sábado.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

Ginny avanzó en dirección a la puerta, sin decir nada más, este era un plan elaborado por Pansy Parkinson hacia tener un pretexto para hacer esa llamada, odiaba estar al borde del abismo, siendo sujetada por una mano que no confiaba, solo una vez se había sentido de esa manera, y había logrado salir de todo aquello, esta vez no había excepción.

Regresó en sus pasos hasta quedar frente a Luna, que frunció el ceño y abrió la boca dispuesta a gritar pidiendo auxilio, pero al ver que la pelirroja no evitaría que lo hiciera, se contuvo, intrigada se cruzó de brazos, cuadrándose ante la imagen de esa mujer extraña.

—Supongo que harás lo que sea por qué te escuche ¿no?

—No estoy aquí para que escuches mi vida trágica, sino porque Pansy Parkinson quiere que la vistas, y me envió a mí porque sabe que no me detendré hasta que aceptes.

—Sabes que puedo decir que sí y al final no hacerlo ¿cierto?

—Entonces, la haré usar el peor vestido de todos, y diremos que fuiste tú quien lo diseñó y coció a mano.

—Eres una digna contrincante, solo dime una cosa ¿por qué lo haces?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Secreto por secreto, no me gano nada revelándolo.

—Sabe quién es el padre de mi hijo, lo conoce y si tú no haces ese vestido, serás la causante de que ella haga esa llamada.

—El padre de tu hijo ya está cerca de él ¿no es así? –la pregunta de Luna hizo que los vellos de la nuca de la pelirroja se crisparan y sus ojos se abrieran ciertamente preocupados.

—No –susurró.

—Pero es que tú no lo sabías, solo he visto esa clase de miedo en cachorros heridos.

Luna Lovegood suspiró, asintió sin darle mucha importancia y la abrazó, un segundo después regresó hasta su mesa.

—Tienes que preguntarle si quiere un color especial –le tendió un trozo de papel –me llamas.

—Gracias –sonrío.

—Tienes que tener cuidado con ella, quiero que sepas eso, Ginevra, y sobre todo con tu hijo, su padre está más cerca de él de lo que tú piensas.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? –interrogó Ginny, haciendo que la rubia sonriera encogiéndose de hombros.

—Asegúrate de que me diga todas sus ideas y después me deje trabajar.

Ginevra asintió con una sonrisa y salió, dejando a la rubia sola, suspiró agotada y se giró, sentándose en su silla color verde fluorescente, observó la fotografía que estaba cubierta por un tul blanco, sonrío melancólica y tomó el teléfono.

—Hola –saludo la voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

—Por fin la he conocido –musitó.

— ¿A quién?

—A la madre de tu hijo, desde luego –contestó en un tono suave –al parecer, Pansy Parkinson sabe de ti, y ha estado amenazándole con hacerte volver.

—Ella sabe que estoy en Londres –admitió el hombre –la vi la noche en que Potter inauguró.

—Hice lo que me pediste, decirle que estabas más cerca de su hijo de lo que ella pensaba ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Aún no lo tengo claro, tengo que ganarme por completo la confianza de mi hijo.

—Escuché que su padre está intentando quitárselo de manera legal.

—Vaya, eso quiere decir que es momento de salir de las sombras, creo que tengo que ir a ver al abuelo de mi hijo.

—Voy a estar viéndola por un asunto, no quiero que se entere que he sido yo la que te dio la información.

—Esperaré un poco, y por eso no te preocupes, Luna, estará muy feliz de que nos reunieras por fin, como la bonita familia que pudimos ser, y Ginevra nos robó.

—&—

Malfoy observó con detenimiento a la pelirroja, estaba bastante tranquila, así que pudo dedicarse a admirarla y no a preocuparse por ella.

—Pervertido –lo golpeó con unas hojas en la cabeza.

—Cállate, dime pervertido cuando no sepa cómo es estar entre esas bonitas piernas.

—No eres el único que sabe cómo es estar entre ellas.

—Que bien que tomas el tema –la sujetó del brazo –no hemos podido hablarlo bien tú y yo, Ginevra ¿por qué lo hiciste? Comprendo las drogas y el alcohol, pero ¿la prostitución?

—Dime ¿de dónde iba a sacar las drogas si no tenía dinero? –Negó con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro –si no tienes dinero para pagar, tienes –señaló la parte baja de su cuerpo –para hacerlo.

—Lo dices como si fuese algo para enorgullecerse, te arriesgaste a mucho ¿qué hubiese pasado si no hubieses podía salirte de eso?

—Fue más fácil que olvidarte, ciertamente, Draco.

—Ginny...

— ¡No! Nada de Ginny, nada de tus falsas palabras ¿qué ganaste desde el inicio? –lo empujó –debiste pensarlo bien, antes de decirme todas esas palabras bonitas, todo eso que me hizo sentir especial, hubieses hablado con la verdad, que sólo querías un rato de diversión, así enamorarme de ti hubiese sido una elección, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, jamás te habría dejado entrar en mis pensamientos, jamás hubiese creído lo mucho que disfrutabas estar conmigo, jamás hubiese perdido todo lo que me hacía Ginevra Weasley.

—No mentía, me gustaba estar contigo, disfrutaba de salir, distraerme, hablar contigo.

— ¿Notas la diferencia? –Sonrío ella –tu tono de voz, la forma en la que lo expresas, la forma en la que me miras, es como la de un amigo siendo honesto, no como un hombre enamorado.

—Es que te amo, Ginny –confesó.

—Pues te diste cuenta demasiado tarde, amo a Theo, y no voy a caer en el error de teniendo al hombre perfecto, dejarlo por ese que me rompió el corazón, y jamás demostró algo hacia mí.

—No te he pedido que lo hagas, o que consideres hacerlo por mí –avanzó hasta ella completamente decidido –cuando volví a verte, creí firmemente que estabas con él pero que no lo amabas, fue Astoria quien me dijo que si en verdad sentía algo por ti, te dejaría ser feliz con Theodore Nott, el perfecto hombre que no es tan perfecto.

— ¿Quién eres tú para decidir eso?

—Si fuera tan perfecto como quiere aparentar, hubiese ido con tu padre y hablado con el hombre a hombre, tu hijo está de su lado ¿qué más necesita para armarse de valor?

—Theo es un ser racional, ha hablado con mi padre muchas veces, le ha pedido mi mano otras cuantas, con mi hijo de su lado, y a diferencia de ti, él comprende que mi hijo es mi mundo, independiente de quién es su padre, él no va a hacerme elegir, él no elegirá su carrera antes de mí.

Draco retrocedió, no podía discutirle algo así, reconocía su derrota, la carencia de argumentos para justificarse por abandonarla, por usar aquellas palabras, entre todas las que el diccionario de Oxford contenía, elegir esas precisamente.

—Lo sé –admitió haciendo que la pelirroja retrocediera un poco sorprendida -sé exactamente en lo que fallé para ti, sé lo que te dije cuándo lo que quería decirte era otra cosa.

— ¿Y qué ibas a decir? –se burló ella.

—Quédate conmigo.

La escuchó resoplar divertida, al parecer no le creía, no la culpaba, todo lo que estaba diciendo sonaba rebuscado y sacado de una mala novela romántica de las que gustaban muchas chicas en la actualidad, pero era cierto, ambas cosas eran ciertas, que deseaba más que nada triunfar en la vida, pero también la quería a ella.

Había tenido que sacrificar algo para llegar al punto en el que estaba, y desgraciadamente había sido Ginevra.

—No importa ahora –cortó la esperanza que iba creciendo en el pecho del rubio –nada importa ya –lo sujetó del hombro –tengo a un mejor hombre en mi vida de lo que hubieses podido ser tú, y te agradezco enormemente que te movieras, de lo que jamás pudo haber sido.

—Déjame ayudarte en lo que ocupes respecto a tus miedos –la pelirroja lo observó sobre su hombro –pudieron pasar años, pudiste enamorarte de otro, pero aun así, te conozco, reconozco el miedo en tu mirada cada que se habla del padre de tu hijo, quiero ayudarte.

—No puedes ayudarme en nada, Draco, así que mejor deja las cosas así.

—Sólo quiero decir que la oferta estará abierta, por si la ocupas.

—Gracias, pero he aceptado la ayuda de Harry antes de que si quiera tú la ofrecieras –se encogió de hombros.

—Sé lo que intentas, y no voy a dejar que tus palabras me afecten más de lo que deberían.

—Me alego que nadie pueda herirte, felicidades, te has hecho un hombre fuerte.

—&—

Hermione Granger levantó la vista de todo el altero de papeles para toparse con un divertido hombre, la sonrisa era encantadora, además de que traía un ramo de flores en la mano.

—Debo suponer que algo quieres ¿no es así?

—Escuché que estás llevando el caso de Asher Weasley.

—No debiste escuchar eso –admitió ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Cariño, creo que olvidas que trabajo para gente importante, escucho cosas que no debería todo el tiempo.

—Eso lo sé, Viktor, sin duda que tu jefe es de una familia bastante poderosa, pero el caso de Asher Weasley es de un caso sencillo entre familia no tan acomodada como tú jefe ¿cómo es que se trata en la mesa de ricos?

— ¿Sabes para quién trabajo, no?

—Un asqueroso hombre que gusta de violar niños pequeños –soltó enfadada, mientras acomodaba los papeles que acababa de firmar, Viktor sonrió, reconociendo el enfado en la forma en que la castaña se movía –pero yo no soy nadie para juzgar tu criterio al aceptar trabajos, te conozco desde hace mucho, Viktor, y aun teniendo un gran futuro, te dedicas a ser el guardaespaldas de un…

—Asher Weasley ha estado pasando tiempo a solas con él desde hace unos meses.

La castaña dejó todo lo que hacía y le dedicó una mirada enfurecida al hombre, no podía creer como es que sabiendo lo que sabía, permitía que Oliver Wood arruinara más vidas.

—Y no has hecho nada.

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora, Hermione, te estoy diciendo que eso comenzó desde que le quitaron a su hijo a esa chica.

—El abuelo lo está permitiendo –soltó incrédula y Krum asintió.

—Tal vez esa información pueda ayudarte a que Ash vuelva con su madre, es un niño encantador, divertido, inteligente, completamente brillante, tal vez veo lo que pudimos tener pero terminamos en un lugar diferente.

—Tengo un buen trabajo –se quejó la castaña.

—Los dos sabemos que tenías todo para llegar a ser la Primer Ministra ¿no es así?

—No me arrepiento de haberme quedado a cuidar a mi madre, lo necesitaba y era mi madre, Viktor, tú tuviste todo para tener todo lo que tiene Messi, pero preferiste tomar un camino diferente.

—No estoy aquí para hablar de lo que pudimos ser y no somos, estoy aquí, porque quiero ayudar a ese niño.

— ¿Lo ha tocado? –La mujer interrogó sin tapujos – ¿ha hecho con él algo más que tocarlo?

—Podría decirse que sí, y al mismo tiempo, no –se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo hacer nada sólo por suposiciones, y más cuando no te tendré como testigo, Viktor, así que dime una forma en la que puedo intervenir.

—Claro que lo ha tocado –murmuró –pero no como a los otros niños, sólo lo sujeta de los hombros y lo acerca a él, queriendo abrazarlo, lo mira de una forma muy extraña, le concede todo lo que quiere, así sea el más mínimo detalle.

—Eso es raro –admitió ella.

—Hace un par de días, Asher ha dejado de ir, al inicio no hubo problemas, pero me ha pedido que lo siga, para saber qué hace, a donde va.

— ¿Y a donde va Ash?

—A ver a su madre, Ginevra lo lleva a comer, a veces acompañada de su hermano Ronald, y otras veces con su jefe Draco Malfoy, cuando se lo dije, destrozó todo el lugar lleno de la ira más profunda –se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de la chica y suspiró –la obsesión que tiene para con ese niño es tanta, que me ha preocupado por la seguridad de toda esa familia.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Hermione Granger, sabía que si Viktor Krum se había arriesgado a ir hasta su oficina a exponer sus preocupaciones por Asher Weasley, significaba que la obsesión de Wood, iba a un nivel más arriba, los pedófilos eran raros e impredecibles, todo lo que ella odiaba en una persona, en la vida, el mundo; y lo que la ponía en alerta, es que… Krum jamás se equivocaba en sus malos presentimientos, la había ayudado un par de veces, y siempre, terminaba como el hombre predecía.

—Así que… según tú ¿qué es lo que ocurrirá?

—No lo sé –la observó –Oliver es demasiado impredecible, me ha pedido que investigue a todos en la familia Weasley.

—Así que es por eso que conoces el nombre de Ron –él asintió –dime ¿cuándo te lo pidió?

—Hoy, estaba muy tranquilo, quiere información muy detallada, no sólo quiere sus nombres y direcciones, quiere saber quiénes son sus amistades cercanas, sus parejas y ex parejas, sus trabajos, sus compañeros de trabajo, absolutamente todo.

Se quedaron mirando un largo rato, sin decir nada, con el ambiente pesado sabiendo lo que significaba, si tú eras una persona normal, proveniente de una familia clase media, lo que menos querías era al hijo único de la quinta familia más poderosa del mundo, investigando tu vida privada, obsesionado con tu hijo menor de edad.

—Eso quiere decir que tengo que poner este asunto sobre la pila de pendientes.

—Sé que tienes mucho trabajo, pero, si no hay nadie más que corra un peligro eminente, te sugeriría que lo hicieras, incluso que hablaras con Nott o Malfoy.

— ¿Malfoy que tiene que ver en esto?

—Malfoy y Ginevra tienen una historia en común ¿no lo sabías?

—En realidad mis investigaciones no van tan afondo como las tuyas, Viktor –sonrió.

—Todo lo que necesites puedes preguntármelo, _amor,_ te lo diré con mucho gusto.

— ¿Quién es el padre del niño? –elevó una ceja.

—La vida de una mujer con un hijo –se puso de pie –no es algo que tenga que estar en la boca de todos y del conocimiento del mundo.

—Sabes quién es el padre del niño ¿cierto?

—Sólo voy a decirte que si vas al pasado de esa chica, vas a encontrar una pared sólida.

—Tengo que derribarla –negó.

—Tendrías que escarbar, y llegar hasta lo más oscuro que una persona puede llegar.

—Dime ¿es tan misteriosa como tú?

—Yo no soy misterioso, Herms, comparado con ella, mi vida ha sido publicada en los periódicos, intenté investigarla, y sólo pude saber que ella y Malfoy tuvieron una relación amorosa antes de que se embarazara, una clínica ilegal de abortos, y de ahí, que su hijo es perseguido por un pedófilo con recursos ilimitados.

—Ni siquiera la has tratado y ya le tienes consideraciones –se burló la castaña.

—He visto vidas destrozadas por caprichos de personas millonarias, no quiero que a ésta chica y a ese niño tan encantador y genial, terminen atormentándome el resto de mis días.

—Así que les estás augurando una muerte dolorosa, larga y prolongada, para terminar en un lugar donde jamás van a ser encontrados.

—Es un destino feliz, comparado con lo que Oliver Wood disfruta –suspiró –es escritor, después de todo, tiene una muy grande y sádica imaginación.

—No voy a dudar de eso ni un segundo.

—Me tengo que ir, pero quiero que sepas, que si sigues saliendo con Ron Weasley, tu nombre se unirá a la lista.

—Gracias por la advertencia.

Viktor Krum salió de la oficina de la castaña, no le preocupaba que le dijeran a Krum que la había ido a ver, después de todo, sabía que la conocía, y había estado visitándola desde antes de que se obsesionara con Asher, antes de que toda esa locura comenzara.

Su compañero le observó serio, asintió, indicándole que su jefe había hablado, así que tenía que ir directo a la casa Wood.

—Viktor –sonrió Oliver –tengo que decirte que he estado siendo muy injusto contigo, así que en modo de disculpa, vendrás conmigo un par de días a Barbados.

—De acuerdo, jefe.

—También tengo que felicitarte por encargarte de la chica que nos ha estado investigando en Nueva York, antes de que nos vayamos unos días de vacaciones, quiero que vayas a ver a quienes vendieron nuestra información, y les lleves eso.

Viktor Krum prestó más atención a su jefe, que había estado limpiándose las manos de lo que pensó pintura, pero las salpicaduras rojas, sin duda no eran de pintura, sino de sangre.

Se acercó a lo que había señalado; si fuese una persona más sensible, hubiese apartado la vista, y su estómago se habría revuelto al ver la imagen de los tres cadáveres de niños pequeños.

—Sirvieron de inspiración –sonrió sin darle mucha importancia el hombre –pude avanzar dos capítulos por niño, antes de terminar de divertirme, posiblemente termine el libro antes de tiempo –suspiró –dime ¿no te agrada terminar el trabajo antes de que tus superiores te molesten con ello?

—De inmediato, jefe –cerró la caja y le habló a tres de los hombres que resguardaban la puerta del despacho de Oliver Wood para que cargaran todo eso –dígame ¿hay algo que quiera que agregue?

—Sí, diles, que la próxima vez, no habrá próxima –contestó mientras sus dedos aun manchados de rojo, se movían rápidamente y ágilmente sobre el teclado de la computadora.

—&—

Theodore Nott observó a la pelirroja a lo lejos, estaba hablando divertida con Harry, no le molestaba que estuviera feliz y tranquila, por el contrario, la tranquilizaba, y más porque Hermione Granger ya le había dicho que Asher había estado viéndola en secreto.

—Deja de verla –se interpuso en su vista Pansy Parkinson.

—Me gusta observarla, es de mis placeres más grandes –sonrió.

—No sé cómo lo hace, que tiene a varios hombres detrás de ella, supongo que tiene que ser muy buena en la cama.

—No me gusta hablar de mi intimidad, y menos…

—Te conozco, Nott, eres un caballero, pero dime, si la mujercita de allá, te ama tanto como dice ¿te ha dicho quién es el padre de su bastardo?

—Asher no es un bastardo –frunció el ceño –y si no te molesta, me iré de aquí.

—Está bien, cambiemos de tema –lo sujetó del brazo y se colgó de su cuello.

La mirada de Ginny perdió contacto un momento con la de Harry, para toparse con Pansy Parkinson colgada del cuello de Theo, su estómago se revolvió, apretó los dientes fuertemente, la mirada esmeralda siguió la de la pelirroja.

—Es muy sociable ¿cierto?

—Sociable no es la palabra que buscaría exactamente –gruñó.

—Bueno, él es soltero ahora ¿no? Igual que Pansy.

—Se supone que le gusta Malfoy.

—Si tengo que elegirle un novio, sería Theo –la mirada de Ginevra fue asesina.

—Búscale otro –gruñó, se alejó de Harry, pero se detuvo al dar unos cuantos pasos, Theodore Nott se liberó solo con una educada sonrisa y se giró, sonriéndole y acercándose a ella.

—Señorita Weasley –la saludó.

—Veo que la estás pasando bastante bien ¿no?

—Celosa –sonrió encantado.

—Lo disfrutas.

—Bueno, me sorprende que lo estés, creí que estaba más que claro que te amo, y no hay ni habrá otra mujer en mi vida.

— ¿Qué tal en tu cama? –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—Weasley tú sin duda amas provocarme ¿no es así?

—Es un don –soltó mordaz.

—Si no estuviera Ash de por medio, te besaría, y te pediría ir a mi apartamento, para poder demostrarte que eres la única en mi vida, amorosa, sexual, toda mi vida, te amo –acarició su mejilla.

—Eres el hombre de mi vida ¿lo sabes? –sonrió, lo sujetó de las mejillas y lo besó.

Los brazos fuertes de Theodore Nott rodearon su cintura, mientras incrementaba el beso, sin duda extrañaba eso, tenerlo cerca, sentir su aroma, su cuerpo, todo él.

—Bonita escena –se burló Draco junto a ellos.

—Te encanta interrumpir –gruñó Theo enfadado.

—Es mi don –sonrió.

El rubio de ojos azules observó a la mujer, suspiró y cerró los ojos, acarició la mejilla de Ginny y observó a Draco, lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y después de guiñarle un ojo a su ex, se alejó.

— ¿Por qué tenías que interrumpirnos? –lo observó.

—Lucían como el inicio de un video porno –se encogió de hombros –y lo que menos necesitas es que alguien le diga a tu padre –la mirada gris se posó en Pansy.

—Así que lo sabes –levantó la vista hasta él.

—Que te chantajea, sí, lo sé, pero prefieres la ayuda de Potter, veamos que puede hacer por ti.

—Así que condicionas tu ayuda –se burló.

—Si condicionara mi ayuda –se agachó hasta ella –estarías en mi cama, haciendo algo más que dormir –susurró en su oído.

—Por supuesto –se burló.

—Tranquilo, sé que no te intereso de esa manera ahora –la sujetó del hombro y se alejó.

—&—

Ginny abrió la puerta del apartamento de Draco, el hombre giró el rostro, y en un momento después, un pequeño rubio asomó la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban, como si hubiese comido todos los chocolates del mundo, o en su defecto, visto lo mejor del Señor de los Anillos, o a Gandalf en persona.

—Ash –musitó –dime ¿qué haces aquí?

—Tenía una cita con Draco, se acomodó en el sofá.

—Una cita ¿cómo novios?

—Claro que no, no me gustan los ancianos –soltó –si van a trabajar, háganlo en silencio.

—Lo que tú ordenes –soltó.

—Así que dices que cambian de actor principal ¿y eso no te molesta?

—Para nada, bueno, un poco, pero terminas admirándolo al final, es el encanto de ésta serie.

—Pero… no siguen el patrón del personaje ¿o sí?

—No, cada Doctor, es diferente, con un compañero diferente… a veces, otras veces no.

—Bien, sigamos.

Ginny sonrió divertida, jamás había visto a su hijo entretenido con la televisión con algo ajeno a Tolkien, pero sin duda le agradaba.

Después de un rato de trabajo, levantó la vista cuando su hijo comenzó a quejarse, observó su reloj de pulsera, Ron debería estar esperando por él abajo.

—Nos veremos mañana ¿Verdad?

—Claro, amor –sonrió Ginny acomodando el saco del uniforme del niño.

—Ya sé, mamá, pero le preguntaba a Draco, según tengo entendido saldrán a un evento en unos días, eso significa que tardaremos en terminar la serie –hizo un mohín.

—Si te portas bien, Granger ya me dijo que está haciendo de todo porque regreses con tu madre, así que sigue portándote bien.

— ¿Granger? –Elevó una ceja Ginny –así que te informa a ti en lugar de a mí.

—Oh, es que le dije que no te molestara, que podía informarme a mí, así podría avisarte –sonrió.

—Ya te dije que ella es mucho para ti, pide algo más bajo, a tu alcance.

—Si yo quisiera, la tendría a mis pies, pero no quiero, niño.

—Claro ¿para qué quieres a una mujer en tus pies? Es mejor tenerla junto a ti, así estará a tu lado, sin importar nada, en las buenas o en las malas, como mi madre con Theo –sonrió y besó a su madre, acomodó los risos pelirrojos y sonrió –te veré después, por favor, pórtate bien, para poder volver a estar juntos.

—Me portaré muy bien, en ese caso –lo abrazó.

—Te quiero, mamá –besó la mejilla de la mujer y la abrazó todavía más fuerte.

—Yo a ti –sonrió.

—Por cierto, Asher –le habló Draco, el niño se giró hasta él y sonrió al ver el deshojado libro que le había dado, negó.

—Es para ti, te lo regalo.

—No, no es necesario.

—Ya lo sé, que no necesitas un regalo ¿qué podría darte que no pudieses comprarte tú? –Sonrió melancólico –pero te regalo mi posesión más preciada, porque no puedo regalarte a mi mamá –se encogió de hombros.

—Ash –lo reprendió la pelirroja.

—Mamá dice que alguien me lo regaló a mí, cuando era un bebé, así que ese libro tiene que pasar a alguien más de esa misma forma, consérvalo, aunque sea como un mero desperdicio de un niño.

—Gracias –lo sujetó y asintió.

—Me tengo que ir, pero nos veremos después, para terminar la temporada.

—Desde luego, te prometo que no me adelantaré.

—Si lo haces lo sabré.

—Ahora vuelvo –indicó Ginny con una sonrisa.

—Desde luego –asintió y vio a la pelirroja seguir al niño rubio, que iba alegre diciéndole algo, suspiró, y sin siquiera notarlo, se aferró todo lo que pudo al libro deshojado en su mano.


	16. Vestigios del Pasado

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Hoy es sábado, y como ven, estoy publicando, así que me siento feliz por ser una persona cumplida :D tengo que seguir agradeciéndoles enormemente por todo el apoyo que le dan a la historia, sus lecturas, sus favoritos, sus follows, sus reviews, gracias por dedicarle un poco de su ocupada vida a leer la historia, significa mucho para mí, ojalá les siga gustando la trama, hemos llegado a una parte de luz, se esclarecerán un par de cosas del pasado de Ginny a partir de éste capítulo, ya verán, sólo esperen un poco y se verá, muchas gracias, y espero poder leernos el próximo sábado ;)

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

Asher Weasley sintió la mano de Oliver Wood acariciando su espalda, y como acto reflejo, las palabras del jefe de su madre lo golpearon directamente, así que se zafó, de una forma un poco evidente, y evitó que el hombre lo tocara de nueva cuenta cuando lo intento otra vez; pudo notar el enfado marcado en su rostro.

—Cuéntame, Ash –sonrío Wood cuando se sentó frente a él, con su mejilla reposada en el dorso de su mano, en señal de aburrimiento – ¿qué tal las cosas en casa?

—Bien –contestó sin ánimo de dar mucha información, había crecido con una madre demasiado estricta sobre los detalles que daba de casa.

— ¿Qué opina tu madre de que vengas aquí? –el pequeño levantó la vista hasta el rubio, colocó una mueca de confusión, y luego se compuso.

—No hemos hablado de sus sentimientos respecto a que siente de que ayude a ilustrar n libro, pero supongo que se siente orgullosa.

— ¿También de que sea yo con quien lo ilustras?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Simple curiosidad, es sólo... Que en tu escuela me han puesto al tanto esta mañana de que si ella viene por aquí, no permita que te vea ¿lo sabías?

—Mucha precaución ¿no?

—No sé cómo son las cosas en tu casa, pero quiero que sepas que si te sientes muy ahogado de estar en la casa de tus abuelos, puedes quedarte aquí, ya que es obvio que tu madre no es una opción.

—Sin intención a que se ofenda, señor Wood, a usted no tiene por qué interesarle los problemas que hay en mi familia, si tuviese que pedirle refugio por una o más noches iría con alguien a quien conociera y confiara.

— ¿Cómo Theodore Nott? Ese que finge aceptarte solo para acostarse con tu madre ¿no es cierto? O con Potter, que está intentando lo mismo con ella.

—Sí –aceptó El Niño –iría primero con ellos, porque sin importar sus intenciones con mi madre, han estado para mí, o en su defecto, iría con Draco Malfoy, el nuevo jefe de mi madre.

—Tienes más tiempo tratándome a mí, pero no me das la confianza que a Malfoy.

—Draco me agrada más que usted –se encogió de hombros –sin ofender.

Las palabras de Asher habían sido sinceras, pero Oliver Wood, a los ojos del pequeño, no era bueno para controlar su temperamento, ya que un minuto más tarde de que confesó su empatía por Malfoy, el rubio frente a él, se levantó hecho una fiera, aventando todo a su alrededor, Asher se quedó congelado en su asiento, con la hoja y el pincel en su mano, observando al enfurecido hombre, aventando todo mientras gritaba colérico frases como «No voy a permitir que me uses de señuelo para convivir con ese idiota antes que conmigo» «No puedes estar cerca de otro que no sea yo».

El lugar quedó destrozado, pero él quedó en su lugar, con la respiración agitada, el hombre le sonrió y se llevó los mechones hacia atrás, dejando su rostro descubierto.

—Lo siento –se disculpó –es sólo que no me agrada el hecho de que Malfoy, sin hacer nada, se ganara más votos de confianza que yo.

—Bueno, es sólo que me cae mejor, no es la gran cosa.

—Jefe –interrumpió Krum –tiene una visita.

—En seguida voy, lleva a Asher a la casa de su abuelo, no te desvíes, no importa lo convincente que pueda llegar a ser para que lo reúnas con su madre.

oOo

Draco frunció el ceño cuando el niño rubio tocó a su puerta, ni siquiera lo invitó a pasar, Asher Weasley se pasó como si se tratase de su casa propia ¿desde cuándo le tenía tanta confianza?

—Tu madre no está aquí.

—Lo sé –se sentó en el sofá –la verdad es que por muchas ganas que tenga de ver a Theo, he pensado en tu consejo de no complicarle las cosas a mi madre.

— ¿Y crees que viniendo aquí no lo harás? –cerró la puerta, dando por sentado que el niño no se iría aún después de sus palabras.

—Mi abuelo parece muy específico y renuente en alejar a Theo de mi madre, más que a cualquier otro, además, eres mi amigo ¿o no?

Draco se quedó sin palabras ante el cuestionamiento ¿era su amigo? O solo lo toleraba por Ginevra, aunque le pareció una eternidad su cuestionamiento, su cerebro había contestado inmediatamente.

—Sí.

Ash sonrío, colocó su mochila en sus piernas y sacó tres libros, se los enseño con una sonrisa amplia, así que el rubio mayor pudo adivinar de que se trataba, no dijo nada, avanzó hasta él, tomó los libros deshojados de tanto releerlos del pequeño, observó distraído lo que sostenía en la mano, le parecía sorprendente, que después de jugárselo todos los días desde que era joven, hubiese leído algo.

—Dime algo ¿por qué odias tanto los libros? –cuestionó Asher.

oOo

El salón de estudios estaba extrañamente silencioso, Draco siempre solía ser un tanto parlanchín, su madre adoraba decir que era tan orgulloso, que amaba el sonido de su voz, y tal vez tenía cierto, porque si algo que le gustaba hacer, era cantar, y según por lo que decían quienes lo habían escuchado, es que lo hacía bien.

Levantó la vista, su padre había entrado al lugar, como siempre, con un andar arrogante y sofisticado, presumía que había leído todos los libros en ese lugar, y si era cierto, Draco coincidía que eran bastantes los que había leído.

—Tu profesora no vendrá hoy, al parecer está enferma, y es serio, porque no hubiese faltado de ser cualquier cosa.

—Ayer se veía un tanto enferma.

Lucius Malfoy no contesto, no hizo gesto alguno, se limitó a ignorar a su hijo, después de decirle que tenía que estudiar, así que se dedicó a hacer lo que su padre le había dicho, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista hasta el rubio de cabellos largos sujetados en una coleta discreta y bien peinada, estaba leyendo un libro bastante grueso, trataba de algo de medicina, pero al niño no le intereso.

Bajo el lapicero y lo dejo aún lado de su libreta, sabía que no podía interrumpir a su padre mientras leía, era una regla estricta, así que se quedó ahí, mirándolo fijamente.

—Sí ya terminaste tus deberes, toma un libro y lee, deja de observarme tan fijamente, que es de mala educación –soltó en tono enfadado.

—Estaba pensando en que podrías no sé, obsequiarme algún libro de fantasía, hace unos días mientras paseaba con mamá...

El libro que Lucius traía en las manos golpeo directamente el rostro de su hijo, de manera fuerte, porque la sangre de la nariz comenzó a escurrir.

— ¿Un libro de fantasía? –soltó furibundo el hombre, se puso de pie, sujetó los cabellos de su hijo y lo llevó hasta el librero, lleno de ejemplares de medicina, economía, finanzas, contabilidad, y comenzó a arrojarle uno a uno, golpeando alguna parte del cuerpo del niño — ¡UN LIBRO DE FANTASÍA! –Se mofó el hombre –un libro de fantasía –repitió mientras le arrojaba un libro y otro –sólo esto me faltaba, un maldito retardado que pide mediocridad es para leer, me avergüenzas, me da pena decir que eres mi hijo, no eres digno del apellido Malfoy.

Cuando se cansó de arrojarle los libros, tomó el último tomó de la sexta hilera, el más pesado, el título hablaba de algo de la monarquía y las leyes, no prestó atención, y menos porque su padre lo pegó a su rostro.

—Sólo vas a leer algo que sirva para tu educación ¿crees que leyendo algo de fantasía serás alguien digno de admirar? –Se burló –o yendo por ahí cantando como un afeminado –negó –tú tendrás una carrera, serás un hombre preparado y culto, como yo, no ese amanerado que tu madre está criando.

—No los odio –contestó Draco.

—Los aborreces, puedo sentir tu rechazo cada que alguien habla de libros –se giró hasta el televisor y lo encendió –lucha con tus fantasmas después y a solas, ahora veamos al Doctor.

—Esa idea me parece mejor, niño.

Draco no prestó una gota de atención de la que consideraba su serie favorita, sus pensamientos seguían metidos en el recuerdo de su padre, burlándose de él por la clase de lectura que él quería, de su gusto por la música, de lo patético que sería ser él.

— ¿Y qué has pensado de conquistar a la señorita Granger? –cuestionó Ash.

—Ya te dije que no le interesa –frunció el ceño.

—Ya claro ¿no has pensado en una canción? –Elevó una ceja –a las mujeres les gustan ¿no?

— ¿Y qué ha pasado con tu novia la niña que defendiste?

—Sólo por qué la defendí no la hace mi novia, y ella no es mi asunto, es asunto de sus padres y profesores.

—Que maduro –se burló.

—Deberías inspirarte en buena música y componerle algo, ya sabes, algo que le haga saber lo mucho que te gusta.

—Claro, claro, no soy bueno en eso de componer.

— ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser decirle a alguien que te gusta si ese alguien no sabe que se la dedicas? –Draco sonrío.

—Sabes que me gusta tu mamá ¿cierto?

—El señor Wood me lo dijo –aceptó –y no te ofendas, pero que prefiera a Theo como padrastro, no significa que no tengas derecho a competir por mi madre, vamos, es genial y hermosa.

—Vaya que lo es –sonrío ladino.

—Tampoco te excedas –frunció el ceño –te prometo imparcialidad.

—Dijiste que prefieres a Theo.

—Pero yo no soy el que elegiré, seré el que tenga que aceptar a quien mi madre elija.

—Aprendes rápido, mocoso –Asher río divertido.

Volvieron a quedarse callados, ese niño había logrado que uno de sus peores recuerdos pasará a segundo plano ¿cómo podría reconquistar a Ginevra?

Se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Asher golpeó el sofá, estaba por reprenderlo, pero notó que se había quedado dormido, así que quitó la serie y cargó al niño, lo llevó a la habitación de huéspedes, y lo arropó.

oOo

Ginevra se detuvo en la libreta que estaba media oculta entre el montón de cosas sobre la mesa de centro, Draco había estado tocando la guitarra, con un ritmo agradable, y según las hojas que ya había acomodado, eran las notas de lo que había estado tocando, pero lo que sin duda le llamó la atención fue la letra del rubio, la reconocería de inmediato incluso después de todos esos años, pasó las hojas llenas de garabatos y se detuvo en lo que parecía la letra de una canción que había estado intentando escribir.

 _Unbelievably hollow_

 _And yet you are the reason why_

 _I won't be sleeping tonight_

 _Yet you are the reason why_

 _I even feel alive_

 _You are the reason why_

— ¿Y esto? –interrogó curiosa.

—Oh, es un fragmento de una canción.

—Sí, pude imaginarlo, pero siempre dijiste que no te gustaba componer canciones, porque eran muy personales.

—Fue un consejo de tu hijo, a decir verdad.

— ¿Ash te convenció de volverte cantautor? –Draco sonrío ante la nota de incredulidad de la pelirroja, ella había intentado eso por un tiempo, sin éxito.

—Dijo que es la mejor manera de conquistar a una chica que según él, está fuera de mi alcance.

— ¿Le compones una canción a Hermione Granger?

El rubio le quitó la libreta de la mano y la cerró, no quería y no tenía por qué explicarle nada, después de todo, él era su jefe, no al revés, además, la aludida no tardaba en llegar al lugar, y como si la pelirroja la hubiese invocado, sonó el timbre.

La castaña saludó a Ginny, que le otorgó una sonrisa amable, Granger pasó junto a la mujer y fue directamente a Malfoy, a quien saludó más amable y le beso en la mejilla.

—Ah... Es todo, no hay nada de que te preocupes, Ginevra.

—Bien, entonces me retiro –contestó nada alegre, ya que la forma en la que se colocó el abrigo y tomó su bolsa lo dejo en claro.

Hermione observó alrededor, completamente sorprendida por el lujo del apartamento en donde vivía Malfoy, sabía que los artistas ganaban bien, pero eso era una exageración, era injusto que una sola persona tuviese todo eso mientras había otras cuantas muriendo de hambre.

—Así que ¿Qué ocurre?

—No sé por qué razón no quieres que sepa que la estás ayudando respecto a lo de su hijo –se encogió de hombros –pero no es mi problema.

—Exactamente, no es tu problema, así que… ¿para qué querías verme?

—Estoy esperando a que mi jefe lo firme y lo apruebe, pero estoy por conseguir que se ordene que Asher regrese a la casa de su madre, mientras se lleva a cabo el proceso y se le comprueba algo a ella.

—Ese niño ya está desesperado por volver con su madre, espero que no se tarde tu jefe.

—No estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo –soltó de la nada.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabe que necesitan los donativos para mejorar el servicio, son muchos niños en acogida ¿no?

—Y aprovechando la cantidad que donaste que es exagerada y exorbitante ¿le pides el favor de que ponga extremo cuidado y dedicación a éste caso para que un niño inocente pueda volver con su madre?

— ¿Has hablando con Asher Weasley respecto a vivir con sus abuelos?

—He hablado con él, pero me he limitado a hacer mi trabajo –admitió.

—Pues yo he hablado con él, y sin duda quiere volver con su madre, porque su abuelo es un cerdo opresor, que no quiere verlo haciendo nada, todo lo que hace es malo ¿crees que es un lugar idóneo para el perfecto desarrollo de su personalidad? –elevó una ceja.

—Me he enterado que su abuelo ha permitido que un pedófilo lo lleve a su casa por largas horas.

—Ya sabes lo de Oliver Wood.

— ¿Tú lo sabes y no se lo has dicho a Ginevra?

—Te invito a que seas tú quién se lo dice –sonrió burlón.

oOo

La mirada de Harry se posó en la pelirroja que dejó caer sus cosas en la mesa, sonrió divertido, lo más seguro es que Malfoy le dijera algo que la hiciera enfadar, además de que las cosas con la situación con Asher no se veía nada claro todavía.

—Qué genio –se burló.

—Lo siento, es sólo que me acabo de enterar que mi hijo es todo un consejero amoroso ¿puedes creerlo?

—Es un chico encantador que tiene locas a una que otra niña, serás suegra pronto.

—Lo único que no deseo es que Ash siga los pasos de sus padres, créeme –suspiró.

— ¿A quién aconsejó amorosamente que te enfada tanto?

—Le sugirió a Draco que la mejor forma de conquistar a una mujer, es escribiéndole una canción ¿puedes creerlo? –Bufó –y ni tarde ni perezoso le está escribiendo una a Hermione Granger.

—Vaya, para que Malfoy le escriba una canción sin duda tiene que interesarle ¿no lo crees? –interrogó dubitativo.

—Bueno, pues al parecer las cosas han cambiado demasiado, ha escuchado algo que no fuera su propia e insoportable voz.

—Es que Asher es un niñito inteligente que parece mucho más maduro de lo que realmente se ve; y coincidirás conmigo que… el adulto en ese dúo, es tu hijo.

—No voy a discutirte eso –aceptó.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás enfadada? –elevó una ceja Harry.

—Yo no estoy enfadada –soltó a la defensiva –es sólo que me sorprende que alguien como Draco Malfoy se fije en alguien como… ella, Hermione Granger es la antítesis de él, una atracción así podría ser como una bomba nuclear.

—Tiene que ser apasionado ese romance como para que lo describas así.

—Cállate –frunció el ceño –pero él puede hacer de su vida, lo que quiera, no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

—Estamos seguros de ello –murmuró Harry, mientras su vista estaba sobre la mujer, que seguía sujetada del respaldo de la silla y seguía golpeando el suelo con el pie como siempre que estaba enfadada.

Gradualmente el enfado se acabó en la mujer, que cambió de tema después como si nada, como si después de todo, no le afectara que Draco Malfoy la hubiese echado del apartamento para quedarse a solas con la _Señorita Granger,_ que parecía más que encantada de decirle las situaciones de ella con su hijo a otro que no le incumbían para nada.

oOo

Draco Malfoy se quedó de pie en la puerta de la millonaria casa de Potter, Granger que iba junto a él tampoco se veía nada cómoda con la casa de todo, desde luego que él podía igualar todo aquello, pero él era Draco Malfoy, sin duda tenía muy buen gusto, y no todo lo grande era bueno.

La mujer del servicio los hizo pasar, Ginevra Weasley estaba en esa casa, después de todo seguía trabajando para Potter, se quedó callado, y avanzó hasta la pequeña habitación, la pelirroja estaba sentada en el sofá, mientras que Harry Potter estaba hincado frente a ella, con sus asquerosas manos en las piernas desnudas de la mujer, el rubio apretó las quijadas y su cara fue de disgusto total.

—Veo que la pasan muy bien aquí –soltó mordaz.

—Es algo que a ti no te interesa lo bien que se ponen las cosas aquí, Malfoy –soltó poniéndose de pie.

—Chicos, chicos, no van a pelear ahora –soltó Hermione colocándose entre los dos machos.

—Tiene razón –la mirada esmeralda se posó en la de la mujer frente a él y le sonrió, ocasionando un intenso rubor en el rostro de la castaña –bien, ya que nadie ha tenido la gentileza-

—Ella es Hermione Granger –interrumpió Ginny, colocándose junto a Harry –la trabajadora social que tiene todo, menos ética profesional –el actor volteó a verla confundido por la descortesía de Ginny –él es Harry Potter, mi jefe.

—Un placer –comentó Granger –y en cuanto a su acusación, señora Weasley…

—No es una acusación, es una realidad, porque no encuentro razón alguna por la cual el idiota junto a usted, esté enterado de mi situación respecto a mi hijo, y la razón por la cual se ha reunido más veces con él que conmigo.

—Las razones por las cuales se reúne más conmigo que contigo no es de tu incumbencia ¿o sí? Hasta donde yo sé, sales con Theodore Nott, y yo, soy soltero.

— ¿Crees que eso me enfada? –Se burló –realmente estás perdiendo la cabeza y un poco el toque, Malfoy –bramó –lo que me enfada es que tengas que estar involucrado en mis asuntos personales por culpa de una bocazas como ésta –Hermione frunció el ceño enfadada.

—Voy a pedirle un poco más de respeto, estoy aquí porque el señor Malfoy ha sido tan amable para decirme dónde encontrarla…

—Desde luego, creo que ni siquiera notó que estaba con él cuando llegó a su apartamento –se burló –no hubiese que tenido que venir aquí si me hubiese dicho que me buscaba –se puso frente a Harry cuando notó que la castaña lo observaba atentamente.

—Ginny, por favor –la sujetó de los hombros Harry, mientras ponía su barbilla en la cabeza de la pelirroja –todo está tranquila, deja que la señorita Granger hable.

—Se lo agradecería mucho –sonrió.

—Y va a decirme lo que tenga que decirme delante de ellos –negó –volvemos a su falta de ética profesional ¿no se supone que debería ser en privado al menos, ya que no fue capaz de llamarme a su oficina?

—Te molesta tanto que sepamos lo que ocurre ¿no es así? –Se burló Draco –ni siquiera has sido nada discreta respecto a tu vida ¿y quieres que todo esto se trate con pinzas? –se burló.

—No me interesa lo que la gente diga de mí –lo encaró furiosa –pero lo que respecte a mi hijo, me interesa mantenerlo en privado –bramó.

—No te queda –avanzó hasta ella –comienzo a creer que la razón por la que todo alrededor de tu hijo es tan confuso porque ni siquiera tú sabes quién es su padre ¿me equivoco? –Sonrió furioso –lo más seguro que estabas tan eufórica por las drogas que ni siquiera sabes con cuantos te metiste mientras estabas en lo alto, por eso quieres discreción ¿no? Porque no quieres que tu hijo sepa que si no tiene padre es porque eras una zorra.

Ginevra retrocedió un paso, chocando con Harry, la mirada de los presentes iba de uno a otro, incómodos por la escena, la respiración de la pelirroja se agitó, y fue la primera en retirar la mirada, dándole la razón a Malfoy.

Salió del pequeño lugar sin esperar lo que fuera que Hermione Granger fuera a decirle, huyó de ahí antes de que la furia de Draco arremetiera más contra su pasado, ella sabía sus propias fallas, y él no era nadie, para reprochárselas.

oOo

Draco se quitó la bolsa de hielos del ojo, después de que Ginevra saliera del lugar, Potter le había atinado unos buenos golpes, defendiendo lo indefendible; se estiró un poco más a servir un poco más de vodka, recargó sus codos en sus rodillas y bebió todo el líquido transparente sin importar que raspara su garganta, sirvió unos más consecutivos y terminó estrellando el vaso contra el suelo, se cubrió el rostro, estaba desesperado frustrado, se sentía impotente, incapaz por primera vez en su vida de contener todos aquellos sentimientos que estaban derribando todo en su interior, pero es que… ¿cómo es que había sido capaz de actuar como un hombre normal si cada que la veía tenía ganas de besarla? De sujetarla fuertemente contra él y hacer que todos esos años, todo ese pasado desapareciera de sus vidas.

Pero ¿Qué punto tenía todo eso si ni siquiera podía abrazarla? Decirle lo mucho que le amaba, lo mucho que quería que le diera la oportunidad de remediar todo lo que había causado en su vida, Ginevra Weasley parecía tener todo en orden en su vida antes de que él volviera a Inglaterra, una familia perfecta, un matrimonio cercano, y él, por su orgullo, por su egoísmo aceptó quedarse, para recuperarla, y no le importó derrumbar el mundo que le había costado construir de las ruinas en donde él la había abandonado, era un miserable infeliz, y lo sabía.

Fue en busca de un nuevo vaso, observó la botella cuando regresó, arrojó de nuevo contra el suelo, sujetó el frasco casi lleno de licor y se lo llevó a los labios, bebiendo como si fuese el último de sus días.

oOo

Ginevra observó el número, dudó un momento pero terminó por contestarle a Hermione Granger, no le caía mal, pero es que de verla, a veces, sentía una punzada en el pecho, que le hacía tratarla mal.

—Diga –soltó en un tono duro.

—Señora Weasley, soy Hermione Granger, quería decirle que necesito verla en mi oficina por asuntos relacionados con su hijo.

—En seguida voy –aceptó –gracias por aun avisarme.

—No se preocupe, hablaremos mejor en cuanto llegue.

Hermione sonrió, esa pelirroja podía ser completamente rara, pero le gustaba la pasión con la que defendía a su hijo, así que sonrío, colocó su firma en el papel y lo selló, haciendo que oficialmente Asher Weasley regresara a casa con su madre, sólo había un par de reglas que la mujer debería saber.

Ginevra Weasley sonrió cuando se encontró con su hijo y su hermano Ronald sentados frente a la oficina de Granger, abrazó al rubio y después de un par de besos, entró.

oOo

Draco se detuvo cuando vio a Ginevra con Asher, lo sujetaba de la mano y sonreía completamente feliz, él no debería estar ahí y lo sabía, pero Ash le había hablado, para decirle las "nuevas" e invitarlo a comer junto con su madre y su tío.

—Hola –murmuró con un gesto, le dolía la cabeza de la resaca.

—Fue una gran fiesta, sin duda ella luce mejor que tú –soltó mordaz Ginevra.

—Estoy aquí porque tu hijo quería que viniera, no por ti –soltó enfadado.

—Ya lo sé –contestó molesta

Avanzaron fuera del lugar, pero se detuvieron cuando la puerta se abrió, Draco entrecerró los ojos por la luz, el hombre rubio que entró no lo reconoció de primer momento, porque traía gafas de sol, y la luz hacía que se viera más que nada como una sombra con un halo de luz.

Avanzó hasta ellos con una amplia sonrisa, Asher corrió un poco hasta él y le dio la mano, y lo jaló hasta el grupo de adultos.

—Mamá, mira, ¿recuerdas que te dije que estaba ilustrando un libro?

—Sí –contestó Ginny.

—He estado los últimos meses yendo a trabajar con él para la ilustración.

Draco observó a Oliver Wood, que después de otorgarle una sonrisa brillante, se quitó las gafas, así que volteo a ver a los pelirrojos, Ronald estaba tranquilo completamente, mientras que el rostro de la pelirroja fue completamente pálido.

—Hola, Ginny –sonrió Oliver Wood.

—Oliver –musitó completamente aterrada la pelirroja.


	17. El Peor de mis Temores

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, casi termina el sábado, pero estoy aquí, actualizando casi pisando el domingo, perdón la tardanza, pero es que no había escrito nada y hoy ha sido un día bastante ocupado, como ya se los había prometido, el pasado de Ginny se irá destapando poco a poco, no puedo decir que tan cerca del final estamos, pero al menos esa parte de la trama ya está teniendo más claridad que al inicio... o eso quiero pensar, también quiero aclarar que... si la memoria se les hace confusa, ese es el plan, por el momento, quiero darles luz, y confundirles al mismo tiempo, no me odien, tengo planes todavía, así que ojalá les guste como avanza, muchas gracias por todo. ;)

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

Hubiese sido estúpido por parte de Draco preguntar si es que se conocían, porque era más que obvio, por el miedo en la mirada de Ginevra, y por el gozo del hombre en sus ojos, sin duda esos dos tenían un pasado bastante interesante, todo éste tiempo había tenido dudas sobre ¿Qué tan perturbador podría ser el pasado de Ginny? Bueno, esto sin duda respondía su pregunta, bastante turbio, estaba involucrada con un pederasta, loco y cínico, la pregunta que ahora lo torturaba era ¿qué tanto estaba involucrada con él?

Descartaba de inmediato el aspecto sexual, dudaba hasta con la fibra de su ser que Oliver Wood tuviese un interés en mujeres mayores, como cuando conoció a la pelirroja, pero… ¿Qué era lo que unía a ese par?

— ¿Qué hace aquí, señor Wood? –interrumpió Asher después de un momento.

—Investigación –quitó la vista de Ginevra para sonreírle al pequeño rubio y acarició su mejilla en un gesto _amistoso._

—Investigación –repitió el pequeño de los Weasley.

—Mi siguiente libro –aclaró –he tenido bastante inspiración últimamente, así que ahora quiero saber cómo funciona el sistema, pero ya sabes, saberlo realmente, nada de ideas inventadas ¿qué clase de escritor sería si todo lo saco de google, cierto? –Se burló, mientras su mirada se posaba de nuevo en la mujer –estoy encantado de verte de nuevo.

—Es que se conocen –soltó Asher observando a su madre -¿por qué yo no sabía que conocías a mi escritor favorito? –acusó a su madre.

— ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía que lo conocías? –soltó apenas la pelirroja.

—Firmaste una forma, para que pudiera ilustrar mi libro –sonrió Oliver –pensé que la habías leído, pero olvidé esa parte de ti, tan poco meticulosa.

—A veces suelo ser tan confiada –soltó, en un momento había sujetado a su hijo de forma protectora, mientras Wood le otorgaba una sonrisa torcida y acariciaba el cabello largo del niño.

—Yo ya les he dicho la razón por la que estoy aquí ¿cuál es la suya?

—Vinieron a conocer a mi novia –interrumpió Ronald con un semblante serio y despreocupado, casi tonto, podría decir Draco.

— ¿Novia? –se burló.

—Hermione Granger –soltó sin darle importancia –tiene tanto trabajo que últimamente es casi imposible verla.

—Supongo que hay muchos niños pasando por el sistema ¿no es así?

—Extrañamente sí –admitió el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, ha sido un placer, pero tengo asuntos que tratar –despeinó el cabello del niño, que hizo a un lado para acercarse a la pelirroja –no sabes lo mucho que me hace feliz haberte encontrado después de ¿qué? –Sonrió – ¿diez años?

—Me encantaría decir lo mismo –murmuró para que su hijo no la escuchara, ya que Ron había tomado la precaución de alejarlo de Malfoy, Wood y Ginny.

—Veo que los viejos hábitos son difíciles de quitar –observó a Malfoy de reojo –se pasean como una linda familia –sujetó el cuello de la mujer y pasó su pulgar por la mejilla un poco pecosa y pálida –pero deberías decirle de una vez lo que pasó con su hijo, digo, para que no se haga ilusiones, _mi linda Ginny_.

 _Memoria 00816._

 _La cabeza le martillaba fuertemente, veía borroso, y todo giraba de forma rápida, las voces a su alrededor eran un tanto confusas, le costó un minuto acostumbrarse a todo._

 _—Todo está bien entonces –la voz pausada y elegante la distinguió de inmediato._

 _—Todo bien –aceptó –no hay nada de qué preocuparnos –después de todo no va a darnos dolores de cabeza, es la última vez que huirá, se lo prometo._

 _—Eso espero –gruñó en su tono elegante haciendo que sonara algo sensual._

 _—Son como los gatos, una vez esterilizados, se vuelven hogareños y cariñosos._

 _—No sé con qué clase de gatos ha convivido usted, doctor, pero en mi experiencia, cuando una gata es rebelde, no importa cuánto le amarres, buscará la forma de irse –suspiró._

 _—Pero es que le ha quitado la razón para luchar, está hueca y vacía, sin nadie que le quiera ¿por qué cree que las personas caen en las drogas? –Se burló el médico –porque la sensación que les da, llena esa sensación de que están vacíos, no es más que eso._

 _—Confiaré en usted –comentó y observó en dirección a la mujer que estaba observándole atentamente –sigues aturdida ¿cierto? –sonrió fríamente._

 _—Creo que estoy sangrando –murmuró, de la nada, todo venía a su cabeza de un modo que la mareaba, una gama de colores intensa que danzaba sin cesar alrededor, envolviéndole en un intenso remolino._

 _Se levantó como pudo y bajó de donde estaba, mientras que el hombre frente a ella no hizo intento por sostenerla o ayudarla, intentó dar un paso hacia adelante, sosteniéndose de la camilla, pero su vista bajó a la bata, la levantó un poco, mostrando los muslos de sus entrepiernas que estaban ensangrentadas._

 _—Estoy sangrando –soltó incrédula y sus dedos limpiaron un poco del líquido escarlata, mientras observaba al hombre que estaba negando divertido._

 _—Te han pegado bastante fuerte esta vez ¿sigues drogada? Tanto como para no saber que estás en una clínica de abortos ¿cierto? –soltó una risa burlona._

 _La mirada de la mujer fue de un lado a otro ¿drogada de nuevo? Su respiración se agitó y la garganta le ardió del grito que soltó, se sujetó a sí misma, cuando terminó sentada sobre el suelo, no podía ser, no, eso no, todo menos eso._

 _La puerta se abrió lentamente, el chirrido le causó escalofríos, la mirada brilló intensa al verle, intentó huir, pero estaba completamente agotada, no sabía que había pasado, pero estaba agotada, las piernas le dolían más de lo que hubiese pensado, tanto que se negaban a responderle._

 _—Ayúdame, estoy sangrando –le pidió a la mujer con bata blanca._

 _La risa masculina fue fría, como siempre, avanzó hasta ella, sujetándola de la cabellera roja, su mirada resbalo por toda ella, antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los de ella, de una manera violenta, sin importarle que se estuviese desangrando ahí, frente a él._

 _—Mi bebé, por favor, no quiero perderlo –sollozó sobre los labios finos del hombre –por favor –rogó._

 _—No sé de qué hablas, tú no estás embarazada, no más, y jamás lo volverás a estar –la mujer negó violentamente –recuerda, sé que las drogas no te dejan pensar muy seguido, pero intenta recordar, cuando llegaste a mí, habías abortado, amor, no hay un bebé más en tu vientre –sonrió, pero era más como una mueca siniestra, la mujer se aferró a sus brazos._

 _—Dime que estás mintiendo, jamás lo hubiese hecho._

 _—No te mentiría, no a ti, nena –acarició su rostro –no con la importancia que tu hijo tenía para ti por ser de quien es, y para mí… por lo mismo._

 _—No, yo no…_

 _—De acuerdo –contestó –si tanto quieres uno, voy a darte uno, mío –besó su cuello –si alguien va a poner un hijo en tu ser, ese seré yo, has caído en las mejores manos, mi linda Ginny._

 _El lugar perdió perspectiva, la camilla, el hombre se habían esfumado, la sangre seguía ahí, levantó la vista apresurada cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, observó al hombre en el umbral, sonrió agradecida y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo._

 _—Ginevra –la voz de su padre sonó melodiosa –me dijeron que estabas aquí, alguien te vio entrando –informó._

 _—Papá –lo sujetó de los brazos, y sintió que se desmayaría de nuevo._

 _— ¿Cómo es que pudiste hacer algo así, Ginevra? –Le observó decepcionado –tu madre y yo fuimos duros respecto a tu embarazo pero ¿abortar?_

 _—Yo… no…_

 _—Entonces porque estamos en una clínica de abortos ¿me explicas eso? –ella no pudo haber hecho eso, no pudo haberlo permitido ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué le hizo caso y lo asesinó? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Era mentira, todo lo que su padre le dijo, era mentira._

 _—Abortaste a tu hijo –informó su padre de nuevo._

 _Las palabras resonaron en su mente, taladrando cada parte de su cerebro, de su ser, de su paz interna, desmoronándola por completo, ella había matado a su hijo ¿por qué?_

 _« Abortaste a tu hijo»._

 _« Abortaste a tu hijo»._

 _« Abortaste a tu hijo»._

 _« Abortaste a tu hijo»._

 _Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo por su mejilla, su padre la sacó de ese lugar en ese mismo momento, pero no le iba a ser nada sencillo escapar del mundo a donde ella sola se había metido._

 _— &—_

 _Su respiración estaba completamente agitada, no podía creer que había corrido tanto y tan rápido, jamás en su vida lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera cuando estaba en el equipo de futbol, por supuesto que las cosas no eran para nada similares, en ese momento agradecería estar a mitad de un campo, donde era ella la que perseguía y no al revés._

 _Se ocultó tanto como podía, para que no la encontraran, no podía dejar que la vieran, o las cosas se pondrían realmente malas, no sólo para ella, sino para todos en el lugar._

 _— ¿Dónde estás? –escuchó la voz tranquila de la persona a la que había salido a buscar –por favor –suplicó._

 _—Por aquí –la llamó, saliendo del contenedor de basura –rápido, entra aquí –ordenó –van a encontrarnos si no entras._

 _—Es basura –puso cara de asco._

 _—Sí, no es como si valiéramos más para ellos ¿o sí? Lo único que nos diferencia es que nos bañan y nos hacen oler bien ¿no es así? –soltó._

 _—Eres la favorita –se quejó la otra mujer y se adentró al contendor._

 _—Mi vida estaría mejor favorecida si fuese la favorita, lo cual no soy._

 _—A él le gustas mucho, lo he notado, la forma en la que te observa, como te sujeta cuando están en eventos privados, le gusta que lo vean contigo –se abrazó las piernas._

 _—A mí no me gusta que me vean con él –la consoló._

 _—Quiero mi vida como antes –murmuró –cuando no tenía que huir y esconderme en la basura, cuando aún podía conseguir unas cuantas libras para conseguir un pase a lo alto._

 _Se observó a sí misma, las marcas en el brazo, podía jurar que su rostro estaba bastante demacrado, ambas estaban en la misma situación, querían volver en el tiempo, deseando más que nada una vida tranquila, una donde no estuviesen expuestas al mejor postor, eran un bonito accesorio, uno que solo los más poderosos podían presumir tener._

 _—Estoy embarazada –murmuró en un susurro, y sus lágrimas salieron desbordadas en un mar de llanto, sus ojos cafés observaron a la otra mujer –y creo que estoy enamorada de él –negó –no puedo seguir con esto, quiero terminar con esto, quiero estar con él ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¿Cree que mi vida no era ya suficientemente tormentosa como para embarazarme?_

 _—Todo estará bien –la sujetó del hombro y la abrazó, intentando consolarla, pero lo cierto es que no podía sentirse de otra manera más que devastada por la mujer junto a ella._

 _Le cubrió la boca cuando escuchó ruidos afuera, los hombres que las habían estado persiguiendo, estaban golpeando el contenedor de forma brusca, de forma ensordecedora, una de ellas gritó asustada, pidiendo que se detuvieran, y fue de esa forma en la que dieron con ellas._

 _— &—_

 _El hombre acarició su vientre, tres meses eran muy pronto para notarse, pero estaba embarazada del monstruo frente a ellas, todas las mujeres tenían una sonrisa brillante, pero muy en el fondo, estaban sintiendo la más pura de las lástimas, era lo peor que le pudiese pasar a alguien, traer al mundo a un hijo de ese hombre._

 _—Tendrán la noche libre –informó –menos tú –su mano resbaló un poco más abajo del vientre de la mujer._

 _—Será un poco complicado –informó uno de sus cercanos –está delicada con el embarazo, creo que podría ser un tanto… descuidado, si queremos que salga bien todo, porque queremos que salga bien ¿cierto?_

 _—Claro que lo queremos –negó –aun así hay un millón de cosas que podemos hacer aparte de un sexo violento como el que tanto le gusta –se burló._

 _Por mucho que intentó, no pudo seguir conteniendo el aliento, salió de la tina, jalando todo el oxígeno que sus pulmones necesitaban, el hombre frente a ella sonrió, había estado observándola._

 _—Eres una mujer extraña, tal vez por eso desde que te vi con él, me gustaste –admitió –el destino es claro –acarició su mentón –ahora eres mía, y las cosas seguirán así –introdujo su mano en el agua, para acariciar su intimidad –y voy a sonar extremista, tal vez sólo un poco, pero… creo que la muerte será lo único que pueda alejarte de mí._

 _—Lo sé –sonrió y se acercó a besarlo –pero no quiero separarme jamás de ti._

 _—Tienes que estar segura de ello, mi linda Ginny –la besó._

 _El hombre entró a la tina aun y con su ropa cara, todo este tiempo había demostrado que no le interesaba mucho, tenía una familia poderosa, tenía cada capricho en el mismo momento en que se le ocurría._

 _La chica soltó un leve gemido falso cuando sintió su erección abriéndose paso en ella, mientras las manos de él masajeaban sus pechos._

 _—Disculpen –se aclaró la garganta su guardaespaldas –su padre está aquí._

 _— ¿Por qué razón? –cuestionó._

 _—Asuntos familiares._

 _—Bien –gruñó y se giró a ella –es bueno que alguien me detuviera antes de lastimar a mi hijo ¿cierto? –sonrió guiñándole un ojo._

 _—Claro –sonrió._

 _—Aún tenemos tiempo, pero tenemos que ir viendo como lo llamaremos._

 _—Creo que dejaré que decidas tú._

 _—Tal pareciera que no lo quieres tanto como al otro._

 _—No es eso –musitó._

 _—Malfoy no te merece, ni a ti ni a ese hijo muerto –sonrió divertido._

—&—

La mirada de la mujer estaba completamente perdida en algún punto frente a ellos, pero Draco lo tenía muy en claro, el reencuentro con Oliver Wood había sido más que una coincidencia con un viejo amigo, la mirada del loco ese y la forma en que Ginny temblaba aun a su lado, lo tenían enfadado.

—Ni siquiera sabía que lo conocías –soltó Asher colocándose entre los asientos delanteros –mamá, eres amiga de mi escritor favorito, vaya, hubieses elegido a alguien así como mi padre ¿no? –sonrió emocionado.

—Bueno, disculpa mis malos gustos –soltó, intentando sonar divertida, pero Draco notó como sus nudillos se ponían más blancos.

—De Nott brincas tanto como Wood, que malagradecido eres, niño –soltó Malfoy, logrando la atención del niño.

—Bueno, tengo un buen gusto eligiendo posibles padres, si lo piensas así, Oliver Wood y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, a los dos nos llama la atención esa clase de literatura, nos gusta dibujar y ser populares –se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora mismo Nott está llorando en un rincón en Nueva York, porque lo has cambiado tan rotundamente –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, sólo busco posibilidades, porque por más que quisiera, Theo no puede ser mi padre, él llegó a la vida de mi madre cuando yo tenía días de nacido.

— ¿Días? –observó a Ginny que suspiró.

—Así es, conocí a Theo en Febrero, Asher nació en Enero.

—Tenías un mes –se burló Draco.

—No, días, soy del último de Enero, bobo –lo golpeó en la nuca.

—Asher, no seas irrespetuoso –lo reprendió la mujer.

—Lo siento, mamá, es sólo que es un gran bobo –le sacó la lengua y volvió a su sitio, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Y ahora que está contigo ¿Qué haremos con él? ¿Rentarlo en un circo? –propuso con una amplia sonrisa, pero la pelirroja lo ignoró.

Llegaron al apartamento de Draco, Asher Weasley entró corriendo, dejó sus cosas en un rincón donde no estorbaran y encendió la televisión, mientras esperaba que el varón se uniera a él, para dedicarse a ver la serie, iban por la primera temporada de la serie, y quería sin duda terminarla pronto.

—Esas confianzas –soltó Ginevra.

—Es mi casa, quien tiene que reprenderlo en éste territorio, soy yo –acarició su mejilla –así que déjalo en paz.

—Sigue siendo mi hijo –argumentó seria, mientras su mirada se dirigía a la suya.

—Ya lo sé, eres su madre, yo no soy nada de él, puedo malcriarlo y hacer que te dé dolores de cabeza si quiero –le guiñó un ojo –además –se acercó a ella –tienes que quitar esa cara si no quieres que se dé cuenta de que hay algo mal contigo.

—No hay nada malo conmigo –soltó.

—No sé qué signifique Oliver Wood en tu vida, pelirroja, pero sé que es peligroso.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –su mirada se volvió preocupada de nuevo.

—Sé que es el culpable de que Astoria esté en recuperación.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos, Draco tuvo que desviar la mirada para no besarla en ese momento en el que lucía vulnerable, era más que obvio que el hombre que ella quería en ese momento era Theodore Nott, pero él estaba por asuntos de trabajo en Nueva York, así que lo único que le quedaba era él.

—Puedes comenzar a ver la serie sin mí, Ash, ya la he visto, tu madre y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar.

—De acuerdo –contestó sin prestar mucha atención.

—Tú ven conmigo.

La sujetó del brazo y salieron del lugar, subieron por el ascensor hasta la azotea, donde no se verían interrumpidos por nadie más, Ginny se abrazó a sí misma, mientras se acercaba a la orilla, observando la vista privilegiada que la altura del edificio le otorgaba en ese momento.

—Comprendo si no quieres compartir tu pasado conmigo, pero sé que ese hombre y tú tienen un pasado en común.

—Un pasado complicado, a decir verdad –admitió tragando saliva –pero lo que no comprendo ¿cómo es que sabes lo peligroso que es? Tú no lo conocías.

—En realidad nos conocimos hace unos meses, fuimos jurados en el concurso donde tu hijo empató, ahí se conocieron, intenté advertirte ¿recuerdas?

—Ya –aceptó, dándole la espalda de nuevo.

—Le pedí a Astoria que cobrara unos favores y lo investigara.

— ¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?

— No me gustan los pedófilos –se encogió de hombros, a pesar de que ella no lo veía –apenas si la dejaron con vida, por eso no he podido darte tu libertad que tanto quieres.

—Ash se está acostumbrando demasiado rápido a ti –musitó –espero que comprendas que no voy a seguir permitiendo eso.

—Él es un gran niño, gracias a ti, a veces parece que sólo es tuyo, que no hay otra mitad completando su cadena de ADN.

—Y no sé qué tan bueno o malo pueda ser eso.

—Tal vez nuestro hijo no hubiese sido un chico tan asombroso ¿no lo has pensado? Que te libré de alguien como yo o… como mi padre.

La pelirroja soltó una risita divertida, su mirada chocó con la de él, negó y suspiró, el tacto fue cálido, y en un instante sintió la electricidad recorrerlo por completo, esa clase de sensación que sólo ella le provocaba.

—Ese es tu gran temor ¿no es así?

—No sé de qué me hablas –admitió, perdido en la mirada de la mujer frente a él.

—Ser como tu padre, por eso jamás has querido hijos, porque tienes miedo a ser como él.

—Bueno, jamás lo había pensado así, pero… sí, aunque no sé si soy capaz de tratar a un niño como él lo hacía conmigo, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que mi padre me marcó para siempre, de lo que sí estoy completamente convencido, es que jamás podría mostrarle cariño y darle protección a alguien, así fuese mi hijo.

—&—

La mirada de Oliver Wood se posó sobre el hombre, que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras él estaba sentado en la silla, jugando con un abrecartas, no dijo nada, tenía que admitir que le gustaba la sensación de saber todo el miedo que provocaba, hacía algunos años sólo era un pobre niño rico, el cual tenía todo lo que quería en el momento en que lo deseaba por temor a que su padre tomara represalias contra el que se negara a cumplirle un solo capricho, ahora no necesitaba mucho de su padre, la gente le temía a él, a Oliver, sin o con el Wood.

—Así que la señorita Granger es su mejor elemento.

—Sí –titubeo.

—Bueno, no puedo pedirle que la despida porque es buena amiga de mi guardaespaldas, y bueno ¿ha visto a ese hombre? Es aterrador –se burló –lo que no comprendo es ¿por qué regresaron al pequeño Asher Weasley con su madre y no lo dejaron con su abuelo?

—La señorita Granger cree que el abuelo del niño lo ha estado dejando en manos de un pedófilo, cree que corre menos riesgos con su madre, bueno, después de todo, es su madre ¿no?

—Mmm, cierto, pero esa madre tiene un pasado extraño ¿la ha investigado un poco?

—Yo no –admitió.

— ¿Y qué hay del padre? ¿Cree que tendría más estabilidad emocional con su padre?

—El niño no tiene un padre.

—Oh vamos, es inteligente, pero… sé que la señora Weasley no ha querido, no ha sabido, lo que sea, digamos que… si el padre biológico del niño pidiera que lo dejaran con él…

—Es complicado, porque primero tendría que decir las razones por las que jamás se ha interesado en el niño.

—Digamos que el padre biológico del niño, es alguien importante, poderoso, y por lo tango, con recursos ilimitados ¿lo tomarían más en cuenta?

—Eso depende de las consideraciones de la señorita Granger, yo…

—Usted es su jefe, si mal no recuerdo, el hombre que firmó lo que sea que firmen para que el niño volviera con esa mujer.

—Considero una mejor opción –admitió.

Oliver sonrió, haciendo que el hombre tragara saliva, ya que se levantó lentamente, deteniéndose frente a él, dejó el abrecartas en el pecho del varón y suspiró.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer –informó.

—Supongo que un hombre como usted es bastante ocupado.

—Me agrada, y tiene que saber que si hace algo por mí, tendrá recursos ilimitados.

—Tendré que pensarlo –dudó nervioso –tenemos un gran benefactor en éste momento.

— ¿Mejor que yo? –sonrió y frunció el ceño cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta.

—&—

El hombre entró al lugar, que estaba más que resguardado, le sorprendió que por sus ropas lo dejaran pasar, era un restaurante muy lujoso, y por lo que se podía ver, estaba reservado, era casi como si la Reina estuviese tomando su té en ese sitio.

Siguió al hombre elegante que lo guio hasta la mesa del centro, donde otro ya estaba sentado, con champagne en una cubeta con hielos y más licores, por el líquido en su vaso, él bebía limonada.

—Me alegro que pudiera venir, señor Weasley –soltó emocionado.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que no fue una petición de asistencia –soltó observando alrededor.

—Es listo, me agrada –admitió bebiendo de su limonada –pero quiero ser honesto y directo con usted y la razón por la cual, quería que se reuniera conmigo, por cierto, soy Oliver Wood –estiró la mano.

—Y bien –soltó incomodo el hombre.

—Es sobre el hecho de que quiera que su hija no esté cerca de Asher.

—Lo mandó para intimidarme ¿no es cierto? –se burló incrédulo.

—No, no, desde luego que no, estamos del mismo lado, señor Weasley, yo tampoco quiero que Asher esté con ella.

— ¿Y usted que tiene que ver en esos asuntos? –elevó una ceja.

—Desde luego, supongo que ella jamás le habló de mí, es una mujer demasiado… meticulosa.

—Ha mantenido al margen todo lo que tenga que ver con Asher, así que dígame ¿por qué está tan interesado en el tema?

—Creí que era más listo –sonrió –pero le dije que sería claro con usted, estoy a punto de hacer unos movimientos, quiero a Asher Weasley conmigo, claro que usted podrá verlo.

—No voy a dejar que mi nieto esté con un completo extraño, si no he dejado que mi hija le imponga a un hombre como su padre…

—Y estoy enormemente agradecido con usted por eso, Arthur, que no dejara que Ash dijera que otro es su padre.

El hombre con canas lo observó sorprendido, mientras le otorgaba una simple sonrisa y un asentimiento.

—Soy el padre biológico de Asher –admitió –quiero reconocerlo, ponerle mi apellido, que tenga todo lo que le correspondía y su hija le arrebató desde el momento de su nacimiento.

—También es su hijo, y si huyó de usted, fue porque tenía una razón válida.

—Bueno, eso es algo… de perspectiva –se acercó a él un poco –lo que usted tiene que saber, es que su hija, no es la blanca paloma que piensan, tiene un oscuro pasado y un cruel secreto.

—Sé que no la pasó bien, pero ha cuidado de su hijo…

—Ginevra Weasley no es la madre biológica de Asher –soltó enfadado Wood –ella se robó a mi hijo cuando nació, y quiero recuperarlo cueste lo que me cueste.


	18. Redimirse

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, un sábado más aquí, compartiendo con ustedes un nuevo capítulo de ésta historia, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le están dando, sus favoritos, sus follows, sus reviews, sus lecturas, en serio, muchísimas gracias por todo, espero que la trama siga siendo de su agrado, y bueno, para los que tenían el temor de que la historia no fuese o terminara Drinny, pues ya pueden ir perdiendo ese temor, ya verán que a pesar de lo mucho que quiera negarse, nuestra pelirrojita terminará cediendo a los encantos de ese rubio engreído, muchas gracias por todo, nos leeremos el siguiente sábado.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

Asher Weasley estaba demasiado tranquilo comiendo el almuerzo que su madre le había preparado esa mañana, a pesar de que su abuela cocinaba delicioso, extrañaba el desastre que solía ser su madre por las mañanas, le encantaba ese olor de su perfume mezclado con el café, sus cabellos enmarañados porque se le había hecho tarde.

Sí, su madre era un completo caos, pero eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, que nunca se dejaba vencer, si Ginevra Weasley fuera un personaje de ficción, sin duda sería su favorita, no por nada era su persona favorita en el mundo, sí, incluso antes que Tolkien.

Amelia se sentó junto a él, con su peluca de muñeca un tanto suelta y húmeda, no necesitó mucho aparte del sándwich aplastado para saber que la habían estado molestando, como siempre, pero no podía pasarse la vida defendiéndola.

—Ahora te molestan más ¿no has pensado decirles a tus padres?

—No quiero que se preocupen más por mí –se encogió de hombros –nos mudamos porque pensé que las cosas serían mejores en una escuela nueva, pero al menos en la otra sólo me tenían lástima –suspiró y mordió el aplastado emparedado.

—Eres un caso perdido, Amelia –admitió el niño –no puedes dejar que los demás te torturen sólo por no ocasionarles una preocupación a tus padres, creo que se sentirían peor si algo te llega a pasar por culpa de tus adorables compañeros, y ellos no están al tanto de la situación.

—Por un momento, el primer instante cuando vi lo largo de tu cabello….

—Pensaste que soy una niña –puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, no, pensé que se burlaban de ti por lo largo de tu cabello, ya sabes, para hacer un equilibrio entre mi calvicie prematura y el hecho de que fueras muy peludo, sin ofender –aclaro ella.

—Mi abuelo me dice que debería tratarme como a una dama y no como a un pequeño caballero, y la gente me confunde diario con una niña –aceptó.

—Bueno, es bastante raro –aceptó sosteniendo un mechón de su cabello.

—Mi madre se peleó con la directora cuando le mandaron llamar, porque era la novena llamada de atención sobre lo largo de mi cabello que ella ignoraba.

—Suena a que tu mamá es genial.

—Claro que lo es, ella y Theo, siempre me han alentado a ser como quiero ser, sin llevarlo al extremo, claro, soñar sólo es malo cuando no piensas realizar todos esos sueños, por cierto –rebuscó en su block y arrancó una hoja –lo hice para ti.

Amelia sonrió al ver el dibujo caricaturesco de una niña sin cabello, con una sonrisa enorme, deteniendo a una banda de niños maleantes, no dijo nada más que un simple gracias, pero sin duda Asher era el primer niño y persona en general, que no le veía con lástima, o la tratara extraño por no tener cabello, o por tener leucemia, para él, ella era una persona más en el mundo, y le agradecía enormemente por ello.

—Espero que te inspire, a ponerle fin a tu martirio escolar –bebió de su jugo.

—&—

La pelirroja observó a Pansy Parkinson criticar el trabajo de Luna Lovegood, por supuesto que no tenía ni idea de por qué, si el vestido era increíblemente hermoso, a pesar de que apenas estuviera armado con pequeños alfileres.

—Si te continúas moviendo, te juro que te pincharé con un alfiler, Parkinson –admitió la rubia –y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que caigas en un profundo sueño de cientos de años.

—Por favor –soltó frunciendo el ceño Pansy –dime Weasley ¿a ti te gusta?

—En realidad sí, es precioso, y lo mejor de todo, es que hace que luzcas como una chica adorable y tierna, no como una bruja sin corazón.

Luna soltó una risita cantarina y le guiñó un ojo en aprobación a la pelirroja que sólo le regresó el gesto, haciéndose merecedora de una mirada asesina.

—Lo dices porque estás celosa ¿cierto?

—Celosa, Theo…

— ¿Quién ha hablado de Theodore? –se acercó a ella haciendo que Lovegood perdiera el equilibrio y casi se cayera.

—Vaya, entonces no sé de lo que me hablas.

—Estoy hablando de Draco –sonrió.

—Él sale con Granger, no contigo –soltó apretando la mandíbula.

—Ahí está, ese rostro cubierto de celos, yo no dije que estabas celosa por mi causa, sino que estabas celosa –sonrió –y sí, sale con Granger, pero antes de eso, pude pasar unos momentos muy apasionados con él –acarició la mejilla de Ginny –puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, Weasley, pero él te sigue atrayendo o explícame la razón por la que pasas cada vez más tiempo con él, o la razón por la cual mezclas a tu hijo con tu jefe –se burló –auch –se quejó cuando Luna la pinchó.

—Te dije que lo haría si te seguías moviendo, y adivina, lo seguiste haciendo.

—Bien –frunció el ceño –piénsalo, nadie va a juzgarte, después de todo, Draco Malfoy, es uno de los hombres más atractivos del mundo, ya no es soltero, pero… aun puedes mejorar tus encantos para él.

—Draco Malfoy ya no me interesa, sólo estoy ayudándole en lo que Astoria…

—Sí, supongo que ese es tu mejor pretexto, no soy ciega, y no soy tan idiota como piensas que lo soy, he visto cómo te comportas con él, como te mueves a su alrededor, es como si te creyeras su mujer, pero esa, es Granger.

Ginny rebuscó en su bolso cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, y como si Pansy lo hubiese invocado, estaba llamándole, frunció el ceño, por extraño que fuera estaba enfadada, se suponía que tenía ciertos días libres lejos de él, en donde se encargaba de ayudar a su verdadero jefe.

—Sí –soltó en un tono rudo, haciendo que la mujer frente a ella levantara las cejas y le dedicara una sonrisa triunfadora.

—Weasley –soltó el tono de Draco de forma tranquila –espera un momento en lo que le digo, niño mimado –se escuchó una risa divertida –vine a la escuela por tu hijo –soltó –estaba pensando en…

—No –cortó la petición, observó a las mujeres y con una pequeña sonrisa se disculpó y salió del lugar.

Quedó un poco más alejada de lo que pretendía en el jardín, pero no quería darle la razón a Parkinson sobre que Draco se estaba tomando muchas libertades con Asher, él no tenía nada que hacer yendo por él al colegio.

—Vas a explotar en este momento ¿o cuándo? –Interrogó serio –pero sé rápida, porque me he alejado de tu hijo para que no escuche, no quiero perderlo o me castrarás.

—No sé porque te estás tomando todas esas libertades, creo que quedé muy clara cuando te dije que no quería que…

—Iniciaste muy bien marcando la línea personal de tu trabajo con tu vida personal, Ginevra, pero ni si quiera yo mismo sé en qué momento tu hijo comenzó a buscarme, estaba claro que yo no le caía bien, pero… no sé tú, pero es mejor que me busque a mí que a Wood ¿o no?

—Te dije que no iba a seguir permitiendo que…

— ¿Sabes algo? Estás ocupada con _San Potter,_ y todo lo que tenga que ver con él, no ibas a alcanzar a ir por Asher, de cualquier modo… no pienso robártelo –Ginny contuvo el aliento –ni entregárselo a tu padre, quiero que confíes en mí, Ginevra, si Nott y tú no están disponibles, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para hacerme cargo de él.

— ¿Por qué confiaría en ti? –soltó en un tono extraño.

—Por qué no haría nada para dañarte, no otra vez, estoy en mi camino para redimirme contigo, y si mi camino es a través de Asher, lo haré, no te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas conmigo, que dejes de amar a Nott para amarme a mí, simplemente te estoy pidiendo que me dejes demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí al menos con lo que respecta a Asher.

—Tenemos poco tiempo –lo interrumpió Asher –ya déjalo mamá, ni siquiera tío Ron se ha puesto como tú, si Draco intenta robarme, lo patearé y pediré ayuda.

—Promete que no…

—Ginevra es hora de irnos –interrumpió Parkinson.

—Un segundo –sonrió –ten cuidado ¿quieres?

—O papi podría ir por ti –completó Pansy cuando la pelirroja había colgado el teléfono.

—Tú le dijiste ¿no es así? –soltó enfadada y la mujer sonrió.

—Oye, a mí sólo me gusta molestarte ¿me crees tan cruel para traerlo?

—Sí, te creo ¿o por qué razón Oliver Wood está en la ciudad? Si no lo ha estado en años.

—Yo no controlo las mentes de los demás, aunque me gustaría hacerlo, Weasley –se acercó a ella –me caes mal, tu cara de comadreja me molesta.

— ¿Por qué te caigo mal si no he hecho nada malo a tu persona?

—Le gustas a Harry –soltó.

—A mí Harry no me interesa –suspiró –Pansy en serio…

—Voy a decírtelo, y no me interesa si me crees o no, yo no lo llamé, ni siquiera le he dicho que te he visto, conozco de lo que es capaz, y no voy a dejar que su ira me alcance a mí, ni a alguien de los que quiero, y si tengo que callarme lo tuyo, lo haré, así que tómalo como un trato.

—Gracias –sonrió tímida.

—Sólo a ti, se te ocurrió hacerle algo así, cuando ya sabías lo que su furia puede lograr, tengo lástima de lo que ocurrirá cuando él decida actuar, Ginevra.

—&—

Draco tenía su rostro impasible, aunque tenía demasiadas ganas de reír por el ceño fruncido del niño sentado junto a él, tenía la cara roja, tal parecía que era la primera vez que lo adulaban tanto en su vida, mujeres mayores y atractivas.

—Tienes que acostumbrarte, los tiempos cambian, en un futuro serás el sueño imposible de mujeres y hombres, si es que no te pones feo –bromeó Draco.

—No creo que pueda llegar a ser tan feo como tú –soltó.

—Tu madre es hermosa, así que tuviste que heredar _tu belleza_ de ella.

—Voy a decir que estuviste diciendo obscenidades de ella frente a mí –sonrió cuando Draco frunció el ceño.

—Bocón –soltó fingiendo ofensa.

— ¿Estás seguro que todo? –Inquirió la castaña detrás de él –no es necesario todo.

—Que sea todo –soltó decidido, mientras la mujer observaba a Draco que asintió.

— ¿Seguro? Puede ser del tamaño de tu padre…

—No es mi hijo –soltó Draco de inmediato –soy… su niñero.

—Uno no tan genial –soltó divertido el niño.

— ¿Su madre está de acuerdo?

—Desde luego que lo está, ha pedido esto por años, señorita –soltó Ash.

—No se diga más.

Draco salió con el niño del lugar, subieron al auto y condujo al límite de velocidad, algo totalmente nuevo en él, observó que el niño tuviese su cinturón de seguridad y cambió la estación, el niño comenzó a cantar la canción que a él le costó un poco, así que se limitó a conducir.

—Es la banda favorita de mi madre –comentó.

—Lo sé, tu madre no tiene buen gusto en música.

—Tú tampoco –soltó Ash –ni siquiera has podido avanzar la letra de tu primera canción.

—Lo dejé por la paz –admitió.

—Tal parece que no quieres conquistar a mi madre –sonrió ante la mirada sorprendida de Draco –no soy un tonto, también sé que mi madre piensa que se la estás escribiendo a la señorita Granger –le guiñó un ojo.

—No comprendo tus lealtades, niño, a mí me aconsejas, quiere decir que me estás enviando por el camino equivocado, para que no le gane a Nott.

—No soy un tramposo, pero gracias, además, Theo necesita de vez en cuando un buen rival, y vamos ¿Qué puedes perder? Más bien, ganarías mucho, ganarías a mi madre, de ser el caso.

— ¿Te gusta esa niña, Amelia? –cuestionó cambiando de tema Draco.

—Es sólo mi amiga –soltó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Yo no haría todo esto por una simple amiga.

—Es porque tú no eres un buen amigo, por eso.

—En una semana tendré que salir a un festival –comentó el adulto cambiando de tema de nueva cuenta –tu estarás en la escuela, pero tu madre tendrá que venir conmigo, y bueno, sospecho que en ésta ocasión no querrás quedarte con tu abuelo.

—Quiero quedarme muy alejado de mi abuelo –admitió –pero no le digas a mamá.

—Yo no soy un chismoso –frunció el ceño –bueno, sí, pero no tanto.

—Es bueno que lo admitas.

—Voy a proponerle que vengas con nosotros, así que espero que esa niña Amelia, sea muy buena amiga y te pase la tarea –sonrió.

—Eres un cabeza dura imposible.

Ginny entró al apartamento de Draco, la risa de su hijo la hizo sonreír automáticamente, estaba discutiendo algo con el rubio mayor sobre lo que estaban viendo, estaban tan concentrados que ni siquiera la habían notado a ella.

—Te has vuelto fanático de la televisión, Asher –soltó burlona Ginny.

—Es la mejor serie que he visto –admitió Ash.

—Estás hablando de Friends ¿cierto?

Malfoy soltó una risa estruendosa, haciendo que el niño frunciera el ceño un poco ofendido, negó y se giró a la televisión de nuevo, Ginny se acercó al sofá pequeño, pero Draco palmeó el asiento junto a él, dudó un momento, pero terminó sentándose sola, no quería causar malentendidos, no quería que Pansy Parkinson tuviese razón sobre algo, y menos sobre eso.

—No iba a morderte –soltó Draco y giró el rostro para cortar la posible charla.

La mirada chocolate se posó en el aparato, y después de unos minutos, en su hijo, que estaba haciendo preguntas a Draco, sus ojos se abrieron un poco sorprendidos.

—Asher tú…

—Sí –soltó interrumpiendo –y pediré que no hagas comentario alguno, ya he tenido suficientes con los del "adulto" aquí a mi lado.

—Yo sólo… es que me sorprende, es sólo eso.

—Le tomó media hora, y se quejan de nosotros cuando no notamos algo nuevo en ellas –soltó ofendido Draco.

—Ya lo sé –negó Ash –me siento ignorado.

—Es por eso que no van a juntarse más, son unos exagerados.

—Él –contestaron al unísono y señalándose el uno al otro.

—Es de mala educación señalar.

—Señorita buenos modales –negó Draco –ahora déjanos ver la televisión ¿quieres?

—Bien, bien, no interrumpo –se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias –le guiñó un ojo.

—&—

Asher caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio, no había dormido lo suficiente como normalmente lo hacía, y todo porque se había negado a irse pronto del apartamento del jefe de su madre, pero desde que su abuelo había puesto como regla no ver a Theo, no tenía mucho que hacer, y realmente le agradaba burlarse de ese rubio que se creía la gran cosa.

Se sentó en su lugar y sacó sus cosas de dibujo mientras la maestra llegara, era un día como otro, nadie de sus compañeros le prestaron más atención de la normal, le preguntaban las mismas cosas sobre el colegio, hacían bromas sobre programas de televisión, lo cuestionaban sobre cosas sobre lo que era que su mamá trabajara con famosos, y convivir con ellos, y simplemente se limitaba a contestar sin entrar en detalles.

La profesora entró al aula, haciendo que el niño observara hacia el lugar de Amelia, pero seguía vacío, espero unos minutos y pidió permiso para salir del aula, fue a todos los escondites que conocía, pero no estaba en ninguno, regresó a sus clases y tomó asiento.

—Profesora –la interrumpió antes de que abandonara el aula para ir al descanso.

— ¿Sí, Asher?

— ¿Puedo saber la razón por la cual Amelia no vino?

—Es muy lindo de tu parte preguntar por ella –admitió con una sonrisa –ella tuvo una recaída, sus padres nos avisaron en la mañana.

— ¿Cree que a sus padres les moleste si voy a verla?

—Creo que les encantaría que fueras, y más a ella, Ash, al parecer le haces mucho bien.

Ya no dijeron nada más, así que salió del lugar y fue al patio, cargando sus cosas de dibujo y su almuerzo, se sentó en la misma mesa, y comenzó a dibujar algo para Amelia, apenas caía en la cuenta de que no sabía mucho de ella, de qué le gustaba, tal parecía que siempre se limitaban a hablar de que debería hacer algo al respecto de quienes le molestaban, o defendiéndola, pero nunca más.

Observó a sus alrededores, todos sus compañeros parecían tener una vida propia, sin prestar atención a nada más que no fueran ellos y sus amigos y sus juegos, como era todo antes de que Amelia llegara.

¿Por qué se habían ensañado con ella? Si parecía una niña agradable, independientemente de su estado de salud.

 _Tal vez les asustaba pensar que ni siquiera un niño como ellos estaba a salvo de esas grandes enfermedades, esa clase de cosas que son tan malas que aterran tanto a los adultos._

Su abuelo le había dicho que la vida no era justa para nadie, y en eso tenía razón.

—&—

Ginny Weasley acompañó a su hijo a visitar a su compañera al hospital, observó a los padres de los niños que estaban internados también y tuvo que agradecer que toda la miseria que había en su vida, hasta el momento no había alcanzado a su hijo.

—Soy Asher Weasley –estiró la mano –amigo de Amelia.

—Sí, ella ha hablado mucho de ti, me alegra que vinieras, pero no creo que sea posible que la veas –se encogió de hombros la mujer.

—Desde luego, me conformo con que le hagan saber que vine a verla.

—Le diremos –sonrió la mujer y se limpió las lágrimas que brotaron de la nada.

—Puede decirle también que le traje un obsequio.

La mirada de los tres adultos y de los demás que observaban pretendiendo que no lo hacían, se enfocó al cabello sujeto con una cinta, acto seguido se quitó la gorra que llevaba para mostrar que se había rapado y el cabello rubio y tan largo, era de él.

La mujer se agachó hasta él, y lo abrazó tan fuerte que el niño soltó un quejido, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a acariciar el cabello de la mujer, mientras que asentía al agradecimiento del hombre.

—Un amigo mío me pidió que les diera ésta tarjeta –sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo extendió al padre de Amelia –el pagará la manufactura de la peluca –sonrió.

—Muchísimas gracias –sollozó la mujer –sabía que no le gustaba esa peluca, pero nunca dijo nada.

—No se preocupe, dígale que no es necesario que la lleve de nuevo, que estaremos acorde –sonrió.

—Muchas gracias Asher –volvió a abrazarlo la señora Jones.

Ginny sonrió incómoda y le otorgó unos golpecitos en la espalda a la mujer, que después de agradecerle encarecidamente al niño, fue con ella para descoserse en elogios sobre lo maravilloso que era su hijo, y sobre lo mucho que significaba para ellos y Amelia el sacrificio de que se rapara para donarle su cabello.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti –admitió cuando se alejaban de los señores Jones.

—Yo lo sé mamá, aunque debiste raparte también y donar tu cabello.

—No soy tan valiente como tú, pero lo cortaré para donar un poco, si eso te hace feliz.

—Tu cabello es hermoso, sin duda harías que dejaran de molestar a una niña, o ayudarías a una señora a sentirse bonita y con cabello hermoso.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –interrogó curiosa.

—Por qué era lo correcto, además, para mí sólo es cabello, para ella significa algo más que simple vanidad, por eso lo hice.

—Te amo –informó pasando su brazo por los hombros delgaduchos del niño.

—Lo sé, mamá, lo sé ¿Cuándo vuelve Theo? –interrogó.

—En unas semanas ¿por qué razón?

—Quiero ir a Camden –admitió –pero no es lo mismo sin él, por eso.

—Le hablaré y le diré que lo extrañas mucho, que vuelva, que Camden no es lo mismo sin él –bromeó.

—Dile ¿me dejarás ir con Draco hoy?

Ginny suspiró, giró al lado contrario de la salida y le pidió a una enfermera que por favor cortara los centímetros suficientes para la donación, la mujer asintió emocionada y la pelirroja observó la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su hijo.

—Aun así ¿iremos con Draco?

— ¿No quieres ir mejor a Camden? –sonrió.

—No te agrada que pase tiempo con él ¿por qué?

—Es sólo que Draco es… una persona muy extraña, Ash.

—Él una vez dijo que ustedes se conocen desde hace un tiempo ¿salieron?

—Algo así, digamos que él me dio la oportunidad de viajar con él y ser su asistente personal cuando éramos muy jóvenes.

— ¿A qué edad? –interrogó.

—Yo tenía 16 cuando lo conocí –aceptó –después él decidió mudarse a América.

—Por eso tú… ¿estuvieron enamorados?

— ¿Por qué la curiosidad, Ash?

—Intento imaginarlos como pareja, eso es todo.

—Pensé que estabas del lado de Theo.

—Mi padrino siempre será mi favorito, pero sabes que no necesitas mi permiso para tener novio ¿verdad? Ya estás lo suficientemente grande para elegir novio por ti sola, no necesitas mi aprobación.

—Muchas gracias por eso –sonrió divertida.

—Lo digo en serio mamá, aprendí mi lección, no importa que el hombre que te haga feliz no sea Theo, si te hace feliz, yo seré feliz.

—El único hombre que me hace feliz, eres tú, Asher.

—Siempre y cuando mantenga mis buenas calificaciones ¿verdad?

—Así es, no olvidemos ese requisito.

Cuando no encontró más razones para negarse, Asher le pidió a Draco que en ésta ocasión se uniera a él en casa, así que tuvo que sonreír cuando le abrió la puerta.

—No vengo a verte a ti, así que no te emociones –soltó Draco.

—Ya lo sé, idiota –frunció el ceño.

—Dime ¿me dejarás pasar entonces? –Acercó el rostro a ella y sintió su aliento en su oreja –tu hijo me espera, Weasley, déjame pasar. Le dio un pack de Cherrytree cola y pasó, ella frunció el ceño –dicen que no puedes llegar sin nada a una casa si eres invitado a cenar –le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Te percataste que tienen alcohol? –señaló el pack con cuatro botellas.

— ¿Qué? Imposible, yo mismo… -se quedó callado al verla sonreír, le había jugado una broma, bueno, al menos ella comenzaba a ser diferente con él.

—Tú mismo –se burló –si no eres muy fino, Asher quiere pizza, aquí cerca venden su favorita.

—Soy fino porque me gustas tú –sonrió de lado –pero sólo por eso.

—Iré por la pizza, si intenta algo, aviéntalo por la ventana, Asher.

—Claro mamá.

Draco se dedicó a quedarse con Asher, mientras le mostraba toda su colección del señor de los anillos, lo único que le faltaba eran los libros que le había obsequiado a él, pero tenía una colección amplia, pero no lo suficiente para un verdadero fanático, pensó Draco.

Se quedó el tiempo suficiente en el apartamento de Ginny, Asher ya se había quedado dormido, y lo había llevado a su habitación, se burló de él mismo por descubrirse creyéndose parte de esa familia increíble de dos, pero el lugar del padrastro sería de Theodore Nott, no de él.

Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, pasó su brazo por el respaldo del sofá, logrando que ella siguiera la dirección del brazo, elevó una ceja y él sonrió socarrón.

—Tu hijo se durmió ¿crees que podamos beber algo de adultos?

— ¿Crees que tengo vino aquí? –se burló.

—Cierto, soy un insensible –se disculpó.

—Sí, sólo un poco –rió divertida –a pesar de que estoy en contra… gracias por soportarlo, cuando no tienes por qué.

—Estaba pensando obsequiarle algo, claro, si no te molesta que lo haga –él negó –me regaló sus libros de Tolkien, y quiero reponérselos, siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo.

—No comenzarás a comprarle regalos, Draco, Asher no necesita…

— ¿Quién dijo que los necesitaba? Es algo que simplemente he querido regalarle, que es muy diferente.

— ¿Por qué de la nada quieres complacerlo?

—Porque gano puntos contigo, tengo que agradecerle al viejo Arthur, por alejar a mi más pesada competencia de ti.

—Mi padre no lo alejó –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—No en el aspecto que desearía –aceptó –tu hijo me cae bien, me recuerda demasiado a ti antes –colocó un mechón pelirrojo detrás de la oreja de la mujer.

La mirada chocolate de la mujer se posó en la de él, no dijo nada, se limitó a observarlo con las cejas un poco hacia abajo, esa era su cara de enfado inicial, si decía algo más posiblemente lo golpearía, pero al diablo, no le importaba que ella lo golpeara.

—Me encanta cuando te enojas ¿lo sabes?

—Tal vez esa es la razón por la cual siempre me haces enojar –soltó levantando la comisura izquierda de su boca.

—Sí –admitió acercando su rostro al de ella –me encanta hacerte enojar, o reír.

—Llorar, tenías esa facilidad también –le recordó suspirando.

—No sé cuánto me tarde en redimirme contigo, pero lo haré, más vale comenzar tarde que no comenzar nunca –aceptó –sé que lo amas a él, sé que él ha hecho las cosas mejores que yo, pero ni un día he dejado de pensar en ti, en lo idiota que fui, en lo mucho que te amo –admitió rozando sus labios con los de ella.


	19. En La Dirección Correcta

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Según mi calendario, hoy es sábado ;) así que es día de actualización, quiero agradecerles mucho todo el apoyo que le están dando a la historia, los favoritos, los follows, los reviews, las lecturas, todo, todo el apoyo, espero que la trama siga siendo de su agrado, y bueno, sin más por el momento, nos leemos el próximo sábado.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

La vista gris de Draco se posó sobre el niño rubio que estaba a un lado del escenario, observándolo con una energía inexplicable, ya sabía que ni a él ni a la madre del niño le gustaba su estilo musical, Ginevra lo había "insultado" repetidas veces en el pasado, llamándolo frívolo y sin la profundidad que se necesitaba en la música.

Él jamás le había creído, después de todo era demasiado popular, hasta que la noche pasada, en el trayecto a Glasgow, Asher Weasley se había desvelado, a pesar de que él le había pedido que se durmiera o su madre lo patearía, pero no lo hizo, lo ignoró y recitó un par de sus canciones para él, cuestionando cada una de las frases ¿Qué tenían de profundas? Absolutamente nada, pero tenían buen ritmo y él era guapo ¿Qué necesitaban las mujeres aparte de su atractivo rostro y sus perfectos abdominales? No mucho, después de todo se dejaban guiar más por sus hormonas revueltas, sumando con lo que cantaba, no podía esperarse mucho de Draco Malfoy.

Volvió su vista hasta las mujeres de su público, les guiñó un ojo a unas cuantas en dirección a sus cámaras, se acercó aún más y se sentó en el borde del escenario, las mujeres al frente se volvieron locas de felicidad y gritaron aún más de lo que habían estado haciéndolo, así que sonrió satisfecho más de lo que ya había estado en el pasado, hacía un buen tiempo que no estaba sobre un escenario y ya creía necesitarlo, de cierta forma, era como robar la felicidad y la vibra buena que la gente le obsequiaba al verlo, era un buen trato, se renovaba de alguna manera.

—Esta canción la conocen –soltó de la nada, el público estalló en gritos –necesito una voluntaria para que suba al escenario conmigo.

De inmediato todas las mujeres se emocionaron, él sonrió divertido y se giró a tomar de la botella que tenía frente a la batería, su vista se enfocó en Asher que señalaba emocionado a su madre.

—Oh vaya, acá hay alguien que quiere compartir el escenario conmigo –sonrió y avanzó hasta Ginevra que le dedicó una mirada amenazadora.

Escuchó la queja de las fans, pero no le importó, sujetó a Ginevra de la mano y la arrastró hasta el centro, se giró al público y después de un largo minuto, subió a dos de las chicas entre el público, ganándose nuevamente vítores, sí que se necesitaba realmente poco para hacer felices a sus seguidores.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –interrogó a la chica número dos del público.

—Rosie –sonrió emocionada y de inmediato lo abrazó.

—Mucho gusto Rosie –le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda y se giró a la chica número uno del público –así que ¿cuál es el tuyo?

—Ámbar –se unió al abrazó grupal.

—Mucho gusto Ámbar, bien, Rosie, Ámbar, espero que puedan ayudar a la pelirroja detrás de ustedes a cantar la canción –sonrió burlón ante la mirada intensa.

El público comenzó a cantar la canción que comenzó a tocar la banda de Draco, él sólo le dedicó una mirada a la pelirroja, que negó con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y siguió a pedazos la letra, porque realmente no la sabía, él soltó una risotada completamente feliz, y comenzó a cantar junto con todos, haciendo que todos se volvieran locos.

Ayudó a las chicas a ir a un lado del escenario, sujetó la mano de Ginny y entrelazó sus dedos, mientras se acercaba a ella, la besó en la mejilla, el público gritó.

—Ves, les gustamos juntos –sonrió.

—Jamás pasará, ni en tus sueños más salvajes, Malfoy –le sonrió y le regresó el beso en la mejilla –no quiero nada tuyo.

Draco negó y la dejó salir del escenario, girándose de nuevo a su público.

Su presentación duró una hora y media, después de eso podía ir a pasear por la ciudad, su próxima presentación sería el día siguiente por la noche, así que tenía muchas horas de descanso.

—Eres maravilloso –soltó Rosie.

—Muchas gracias –sonrió.

— ¿Podrías firmar esto? –interrogó Ámbar.

—Claro, desde luego, sólo… ahm…

Los tres se giraron hacia la pelirroja que le había ofrecido un plumón, le dedicó un gesto divertido y firmó todo lo que le dieron para que lo hiciera, las chicas observaron atentamente de uno a otro, más que curiosas por la "relación" que tenían ellos.

— ¿Son novios? –se animó a preguntar Rosie.

—No, sólo soy su asistente.

—¿Y Astoria? –interrogó Ámbar.

—De vacaciones, las merecía más que nadie.

—Supongo –admitió la chica.

Después de unas cuantas fotos, las chicas regresaron con las personas que habían ido al lugar, mientras que él se sentaba en el cómodo sofá en su camper.

— ¡Eso fue genial! –Chilló emocionado Asher quitándose los audífonos especiales –jamás había estado en un concierto, menos en un festival –informó.

—Bueno, si tu madre te da permiso, no será el último.

—Eso sería… mamá –la observó.

—Aun eres muy joven para los conciertos, Ash.

—Aguafiestas.

—Gracias –frunció el ceño la pelirroja.

—Tomaré una ducha y los invito a comer algo ¿qué dicen?

—Fabuloso ¿Qué clase de comida?

—Hay un buen restaurante de comida hindú por aquí ¿qué dices?

—Suena genial, apúrate.

—A tus órdenes –frunció el ceño y lo aventó del hombro.

Draco desapareció del pequeño lugar rumbo a la ducha, Asher se sentó junto a su madre y se aclaró la garganta, para llamar la atención de la mujer.

—Bien ¿por qué estas rara? –interrogó.

—No estoy rara ¿por qué lo dices?

—Desde que fue a cenar a la casa, estás enfadada, ausente y lo evitas todo lo que puedes ¿pasó algo entre ustedes?

—No pasó nada, Asher, y lo evito, porque sabes que no me gusta que pases mucho tiempo con él, pero parece que te encanta llevarme la contraria y por eso no separarte de él.

—Hay asuntos que sólo pueden tratarse entre hombres, mamá –informó el niño –y te quiero, y confío en ti, pero hay cosas que me gusta hablarla con un hombre –suspiró –él no es como Theo, no es como mi padre –aclaró –es más bien como mi mejor amigo adulto.

—Eres un niño, y él detesta a los niños, Ash.

—Ya lo sé, que me trata bien sólo porque tú le gustas, ya sé eso también.

—Es bueno que lo sepas, supongo –frunció el ceño.

—Es que es tan obvio, por cómo se te queda viendo, es como un cachorrito viendo a su dueño.

—&—

 _Para sorpresa de Draco, la mujer no se movió, su mirada seguía en la de él, esperando por el siguiente movimiento, y justo cuando estaba por aventurarse a que después de besarla lo golpeara, el celular de la pelirroja sonó._

 _Ginny de inmediato se alejó y sin siquiera ver la pantalla contestó con una sonrisa soñadora, le dedicó una mirada y se puso de pie._

 _—Hola, no sé si soy digna de que me recuerdes –soltó en un tono divertido._

 _—Lo siento, es que he estado tan ocupado, que ni siquiera he podido orinar sin que me estén tocando la puerta diciéndome que tengo una llamada._

 _—Claro, claro, Theodore Nott, el hombre más ocupado del mundo –se burló._

 _—Quiero decirte que tardaré menos en regresar, tres días._

 _— ¿Regresarás en tres días?_

 _—No, regresaré tres días antes de lo que se había señalado._

 _—Aun así estarás un mes allá, Theodore –lo reprendió._

 _—Tú hubieses podido venir conmigo, si no trabajaras para Malfoy ahora._

 _—No iba a dejar a Asher de cualquier forma._

 _—Bueno, hubiésemos pedido un permiso especial, un tutor en este tiempo…_

 _—Quiero que mi hijo tenga una vida normal, que vaya a colegios, que tenga amigos, no que se la viva de ciudad en ciudad._

 _—Cuando trabajabas con Harry eran tutores ¿recuerdas?_

 _—Sí, y le prometí cuando lo inscribí al colegio que eso se había quedado en el pasado, tengo que cumplir mis promesas._

 _—Cierto, ya, perdóname ¿sí?_

 _—Sí, te perdonaré cuando regreses, y como será en bastante tiempo, te costará mucho más que… -se aclaró la garganta cuando su mirada se topó de nuevo con la de Draco._

 _—Yo mejor me voy –soltó incómodo Draco, poniéndose de pie._

 _—Te hablo en cinco minutos, amor –soltó a Theo._

 _—Claro, pero no te vayas a quedar dormida, aun no me dices que pijamas llevas._

 _—Tonto –rió –te amo._

 _—Yo también te amo, no lo olvides._

 _Draco avanzó hasta el perchero donde había dejado su chaqueta, la pelirroja lo siguió para acompañarlo a la puerta, pero éste se giró furioso hasta ella, acortó la distancia entre ellos y se agachó para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura; pero la respiración de Ginny siguió tan tranquila como siempre, ni siquiera podía conseguir hacer que contuviera el aliento por él, tragó saliva y la observó apretando la quijada._

 _—Sabes que podría besarte ¿no?_

 _—Sabes que saldrías de aquí en una ambulancia ¿no?_

 _—No sé qué es lo más difícil de estar contigo ¿cuál es el punto de todo esto si no puedo ni siquiera abrazarte? –Pegó sus labios a la mejilla de la pelirroja –no tienes idea de cómo todo esto me está carcomiendo._

 _—Te conozco, Draco –lo empujó alejándolo de ella –jamás dices la verdad, sólo mientes, para conseguir lo que quieres, y no, no lograras tener mi empatía de nuevo ¿Estás sufriendo? Bien, porque yo también sufrí en su momento, mientras tú sonreías y eras feliz, teniendo la vida que querías, ahora yo tengo todo lo que por un instante quise contigo, pero ya no._

 _—No me importa cuando lo repitas, él no es tan perfecto como dice serlo, porque estaría aquí._

 _—Él tiene un trabajo, responsabilidades, me ama, Draco, acéptalo, perfecto o no, es el hombre que yo elegí para pasar el resto de mis días._

 _—No te moviste, cuando iba a besarte, te quedaste ahí, esperando a que nuestros labios se encontraran como en el pasado._

 _—No –se burló –sabía que no tenías el valor, y en caso de tenerlo, estaba preparada para golpearte._

 _La tomó del brazo y pegó sus labios a los de ella, sintiendo una enorme descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, Ginevra lo empujó lejos, mientras él la jalaba más cerca de él, pero jamás se rindió, peleó en cada segundo de ese beso para alejarse de él; y cuando lo logró, su mano se estampó en su mejilla, animándolo solamente a volver a besarla._

 _La mirada furiosa de Ginevra seguía en él, no había cedido, y lo había golpeado dos veces, pero sólo le regaló una sonrisa triunfante, sin duda había extrañado esos labios, a toda ella, hacía unos meses había decidido rendirse, pero esa noche volvió a los planes, iba a recuperarla._

—&—

El rubio observó como la mujer jugaba con la comida, mientras el niño parloteaba de lo deliciosa que estaba la comida, de lo bien que se sentía tener unos días fuera ahora que su amiga Amelia no estaba en el colegio.

—Así que si te gusta la niña –sonrió Draco.

—Claro que no, es sólo una amiga, además, no has elogiado el nuevo corte de mi madre –se burló –le regresaste el detalle.

—Me hubiese golpeado si de mi boca salían las palabras "te ves extraordinariamente hermosa".

—Así es, y tienes que agradecer que mi hijo está presente o claro, y que es un lugar público.

—Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras –soltó burlón.

—Es que no voy a golpearte yo, hablaré con Theo, espero que a él sí puedas escucharlo.

—Tú y él no salen –le recordó.

— ¿Según tú? –Sonrió –dejé a Theo porque mi padre lo pidió, pero ahora que Ash está de nuevo conmigo en casa, no veo porque tengo que estar alejada del hombre que amo y al cuál mi hijo ve como un padre.

—No sabía que habían vuelto.

—Es que tú no sabes nada, Draco, no tengo porque informarte de mis asuntos, que Asher tenga mal gusto en amistades no significa que tendré que decirte que hago y que no.

—Mamá –pidió el niño –no peleemos ¿bien?

—No estamos peleando cariño, sólo le estoy dejando las cosas claras.

—A mí me suena a que quieres pelear, pero te diré una cosa, no me molesta pelearme con Theo –sonrió –no te garantizo que quede _tan guapo_ como según tú, es ahora.

Asher agachó el rostro para ocultar la risa divertida que tenía, Ginevra le dedicó una mirada asesina al rubio que se encogió de hombros para después darle un trago a su cerveza.

La tarde para Ginny fue un desastre, sólo quería que esos tres días se fueran rápido, para poder regresar a Londres, y alejarse lo suficiente de Draco Malfoy, o terminaría asesinándolo, y no quería terminar en la cárcel, alejada de su hijo, así que tenía que controlarse, o haría una estupidez.

—Creo que te dijeron que no podías tomar –le quitó el vaso con whiskey y le dio un trago.

—A ti no te importa lo que haga o no –soltó.

—Me importa, porque tu hijo no quiere volver con su abuelo, y si tú vuelves a tomar, lo mandarán con él, o peor, con su padre –Ginny se tensó y le dedicó una mirada preventiva –ya lo sé –afirmó y alejó el vaso cuando ella intentó arrebatárselo –lo mantuviste muy bien en secreto –admitió –que el padre biológico de tu hijo es un hombre cruel y ruin, como Oliver Wood.

—No sé de lo que hablas –soltó y le dio la espalda, sujetándose del barandal del balcón, observando hacia las luces de la ciudad de Glasgow.

—Desde luego que lo sabes –colocó sus manos junto a las de ella, pegando su pecho a la espalda de la pelirroja, agachando el rostro para hablar en su oído –sólo tengo fragmentos de tu pasado, pero sé unir un rompecabezas, _amor,_ y eso ya lo he pegado, tu reacción cuando lo viste, su obsesión con Asher desde que lo vio, se notó, es el escritor favorito de tu hijo, tienen muchas similitudes –la piel de Ginny se erizó ante sus palabras –es su padre ¿verdad?

—No –soltó en un tono quebrado, Draco la observó, su mirada estaba llorosa, y no tardaron nada en caer las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

—Claro que sí.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? –Sollozó –dime ¿disfrutas torturándome con mi pasado?

—No, simplemente quiero ayudarte, déjame ayudarte.

—Claro que no –se alejó de él –tú no quieres ayudarme, nunca, te ha importado nadie más que tu ¿o sí? –Se limpió las lágrimas –no te necesito ni a ti ni a nadie para defender a mi hijo, ya estoy harta de que todos me chantajeen con el pasado ¿sabes algo? –Lo empujó –todo lo que he hecho en mi vida ha sido por salvar a ese niño –volvió a empujarlo –he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa, sólo por él y volvería a hacerlo, porque él es mi hijo, mío y de nadie más ¿lo comprendes? –Draco la observó confundido –y no me importa qué clase de monstruo sea su padre, no voy a permitirle que me lo quite, nadie me separará de él, se lo prometí, y tendrá que matarme si quiere quedarse con Ash, quien quiera arrancarlo de mi lado, primero tendrá que matarme.

Lo dejó en el balcón, completamente confundido por su arrebato de ira, nadie había puesto en tela de juicio, y sabía que por mucho que ese niño tuviese un padre que ayudó a engendrarlo, no podía pelearlo, no debería, porque la dejó a ella sola, sin ayuda, con una familia caótica, por lo poco que sabía, su vida no había sido nada fácil después de que él la dejó.

—&—

Ambos estaban sentados en la banca de un parque, observando a Asher jugar con otros niños, riendo como loco, y corriendo tan rápido como era capaz de hacerlo, la mujer estaba seria, observando en dirección de los pequeños, pero con su mente en otro lado ¿qué podía estar molestándola tanto?

—Discúlpame por lo de ayer –soltó.

—No te disculpes por algo que no sientes –contestó.

—Íbamos en un buen camino llevándonos bien ¿podemos volver a ello?

—No –soltó –en cuanto volvamos a Londres, hablaré con el señor Crouch para que te busque una nueva asistente, yo no quiero y no lo seré más.

—Vaya –soltó divertido –vas a huir.

—No, voy a cortarlo desde raíz, eso es lo que los dos debimos hacer esa noche, Draco, hablarlo, cerrar el ciclo, debiste permitirme decirte tus cosas en la cara antes de que le dijeras a tu guardaespaldas que me echara a la calle como el perro que era –soltó divertida –debiste escucharme.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir que no supiera? ¿Qué me amabas como jamás nadie me había amado? –Se burló –ya lo sabía y no quería escucharlo ¿sabes por qué? –Sonrió –por qué me costó demasiado ser cruel contigo, pero aun así tuve que hacerlo.

—Tuviste –se burló.

—Me habías animado a ir con mi padre y pedirle que me dijera donde estaba mi madre ¿no es así? ¿Recuerdas tus palabras? –Sonrió y la mirada de la pelirroja se llenó de culpa –bueno, ese fue el trato –se recargó en la banca de nuevo – _nunca es demasiado tarde para perdonar, y volver a ser una familia, deberías intentarlo con tu padre, reconciliarte_ –le recitó sus palabras.

—Draco…

—Resultó que mi padre no forzó a mi madre a irse, sólo le ayudó a que yo no pudiese dar con ella, porque ella realmente no quería saber más de mí, y se le hizo fácil dejarme con mi padre, forjarme de nuevo, con el temple que necesitaba.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, la observó de reojo, Ginny bajó el rostro y acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja, cerró los ojos, era un maldito bastardo, el conflicto de placer y culpa, por saber que aún tenía el poder de afectarla así, de hacerle sentir culpable por algo que no tenía la culpa, la pelirroja no era la culpable de que sus padres fueran unos bastardos con él.

—Él me dijo que tenía que darle algo a cambio –la observó –y realmente no tengo idea de cómo supo de ti, de todo lo que tú provocabas y sigues provocando en mí, así que sus palabras fueron sencillas, tu carrera y tu madre, o tu chica _especial._

—Yo…

—Le dije que no sentía nada por ti, obviamente le mentí –se burló –él ya sabía todo, que estabas embarazada incluso, pero es Lucius Malfoy, él sabe todo, sus malditos libros lo hacen una maldita deidad casi –soltó mordaz –así que… como yo no sentía nada, iba a ser muy fácil terminar contigo.

—Él te dijo que… ¿abortara? –Draco sonrió y bajó la mirada.

—No, yo no quería un hijo –aceptó –eso fue mi decisión, y no puedo culpar a mi padre por ello, aunque quisiera, pero tenía que hacer que me odiaras para que no volvieras a buscarme –suspiró –perdón por elegir a mi madre sobre ti.

Ginny sonrió triste pero no dijo nada, se limitó a observar a su hijo, con una mirada extraña que él no supo distinguir, pero al menos ya sabía porque la había dejado, eso no justificaba la forma en la que lo había hecho, pero Ginny siempre había sido partidaria en el pasado de el fin justifica los medios, así que si alguien iba a comprender esas acciones, era ella.

—Es una lástima que matar todo en mí fuese en vano –musitó –Asher es hora de irnos –gritó poniéndose de pie.

—Pero mamá –se quejó el niño –la estoy pasando bien.

—Sí, pero tenemos que ir al lugar del evento, hay unas cosas que tengo que arreglar.

—Está bien –soltó a regañadientes, regresó a decirles algo a con quien jugaba.

—Me imagino que planeas regresar a Londres hoy mismo.

—Eres un chico inteligente.

—&—

Asher observó molesto a su madre, él no quería regresar a Londres, y menos en un vuelo comercial, Draco había ido en un jet privado, con ellos ¿por qué no podían esperar un poco más y volver con él en esa comodidad?

—Perdón –musitó Ginny para su hijo que se estaba quedando dormido.

—La estaba pasando bien –se quejó –pudimos volver por la mañana, mamá.

—Tienes razón –acarició la cabeza calva del niño.

—Ya quiero que crezca, me da frío –se burló.

—Ya crecerá, además ha sido algo hermoso lo que hiciste por Amelia, ya no está Malfoy ¿te gusta ella?

—Pero es que son iguales, son el uno para el otro –se acomodó en su pecho y se quedó dormido.

El trayecto hasta el apartamento fue tranquilo, y aunque hubiese querido, y por muy flaco que se viera el niño, estaba bastante pesado, así que lo despertó, se dejó caer en su cama y volvió a perderse en el sueño, Ginny se sentó en la orilla de la cama una vez lo hubiese arropado, verlo así con el poco cabello que apenas le iba saliendo la hicieron remontarse a cuando era un pequeño bebé.

—Voy a cumplir la promesa que les hice a los dos ese día, no voy a dejar que te lleve, Asher, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, Oliver no va a llevarte –besó la cabeza del niño, acarició su rostro y salió cerrando suavemente la puerta.

La pelirroja se llevó la botella a los labios, suspiró, en ese momento se le antojaba un poco de alcohol, pero muy a su pesar, Draco Malfoy tenía razón, no podía dar pie a que le volvieran a quitar a Asher, así que tenía que conformarse con un refresco a esas horas, observó hasta la mesa, su celular había comenzado a sonar.

—Dime –soltó en un tono agotado.

—Weasley, Weasley –soltó la voz divertida de Pansy Parkinson –quería saber ¿cuándo regresas de Glasgow?

—Ya regresé –contestó.

—Dejaste a Malfoy solo, vaya, que valor, pensé que la feliz familia tenía vacaciones.

—No me agradan tus bromas –soltó enfadada.

—Sé que él no te lo dirá, porque… no quiere que sepas, le pediste ayuda a Harry ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero sólo es respecto a Asher, no creas que…

—Draco tiene a alguien bajo su nómina, alguien importante, pero es un poco bocazas con las chicas –rió –dime ¿sabes que Oliver ha estado yendo?

—Le dijo a Asher que…

—Supongo que es su padre, porque el jefe de la insípida de Potter ya lo sabe, lo hará de manera legal, sólo para darse el lujo de verte detrás de las rejas.

— ¿Qué? –interrogó.

—Las palabras del encargado fueron y cito: _"EL señor Wood dijo, que esa mujer se robó a su hijo en cuanto salió de incubadora"_

— ¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto?

—Las dos conocemos a Oliver, dirá y hará todo en sus manos para salirse con la tuya, y para mi desgracia, Harry te ama, y bueno, no quiero que mueras en las duchas, o en una revuelta de presos, porque ese niño no estará bien con su padre, y las dos sabemos eso.

—Gracias –aceptó.

—Y quiero que vayas con Lovegood a ver cómo va mi vestido, es para una semana ¿bien? –le colgó.

—&—

Ginny avanzó rápidamente hasta la puerta cuando el timbre no paró, se quedó pasmada al ver a Draco Malfoy en la puerta, pasó sin que le diera permiso, aun cuando la mirada era incrédula.

— ¡Van a multarnos con 500 mil Euros! –chilló histérica.

—Les pagaré –soltó frunciendo el ceño –dime ¿dónde está tu hijo?

—Se está duchando…

La mirada de Draco vagó por ella, tenía un camisón de seda color blanco que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, y le llegaba a mitad del muslo, tragó saliva cuando ella se cubrió con la bata.

—Asher apúrate o llegaremos tarde al colegio –sonó el timbre –ahora quien es –frunció el ceño.

— ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que hiciste? –soltó Ronald, haciéndola a un lado para pasar al lugar.

—No sé de qué hablas, Ron –frunció el ceño enfadada.

—Quiero escucharlo por ti –la mirada azul de Ron se posó en Draco –dime ¿ya te acuestas con él de nuevo?

—Créeme que me encantaría eso, pero no –soltó Draco colocándose junto a la pelirroja y sonriendo socarrón.

—Voy a partirte la cara, y no me importa que me demandes.

—No tendrías con que pagarme –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? –cuestionó a su hermana.

—Por tu cara, me imagino que lo mismo que tú, Ranalda.

—Mi nombre es Ronald –soltó enfadado empujándolo.

—Me da completamente igual –se burló.

—Sí, seguro que sí –bufó.

— ¿Pueden dejar su actitud de macho dominante? Aquí nadie se las compra –soltó Ginny enfadada –y si ninguno de los dos va a decirme que hacen aquí, les pediré que se larguen, porque aún tengo que ducharme, hacerle el desayuno a mi hijo y llevarlo al colegio.

—Lo mejor es que no lo lleves hoy… o en un tiempo –soltó Draco.

—Tú no sugieres nada –soltó enfadada –se quejó, así que van a decirme ahora mismo ¿de qué están hablando? –golpeteó el suelo con el pie descalzo.

—De esto –mostró el periódico del día –Oliver Wood te está acusando públicamente de robarle a su hijo.


	20. Honestidad

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! un sábado más, actualizando ésta historia, me siento realizada y feliz, porque pude cumplir a tiempo con la actualización, estoy volviendo por el camino de la responsabilidad, soy una escritora comprometida otra vez, jajajaja, bueno, siempre he estado comprometida, el tiempo y el trabajo es el que a veces no ayuda, más que nada, en fin, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia, aun falta un poco más por recorrer, pero esperemos que no tan dramático como hasta ahora, mil gracias por sus reviews, sus follows, y sus favoritos, una vez más, en éste capítulo, se reafirma el camino del bien, o sea, el camino del Drinny ;) hasta el próximo sábado.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

La mirada de los dos hombres estuvo en todo momento en ella, que no quitó la vista de la primera plana del periódico, que seguía mostrando Ron Weasley, Ginny había perdido todo el color de su rostro, y cuando Draco la sujetó, se dio cuenta de que estaba helada, la llevó hasta el sofá para que se sentara y él lo hizo junto a ella, que estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

—No puedo creer que fuera capaz de hacer algo así –susurró Ginny.

—Por el contrario, no puedo creer que hicieras algo así, Ginevra –soltó Ron –me he peleado con mis padres, con mis hermanos por ti ¡para que al final resulte que tengan razón en todo! Las drogas sí que te quemaron las neuronas.

— ¿Quieres callarte? –soltó furioso Draco, poniéndose de pie y encarando al pelirrojo –Asher está adentro, y no queremos que se entere, no de esa manera.

—No creo que exista una buena forma de decirle algo así –bufó –o te invito a que le ayudes a Ginny a inventar una mentira sobre esto.

—Si ella se alejó de él es porque tiene una razón justificada –soltó Draco dando un paso más hacia Ron.

—No me interesa la razón por la que ella escapó, sino la razón por la cual se robó a un bebé –observó a su hermana –oh, es que no le has dicho ¿cierto? Tu amante regresa y piensas hacer pasar a un niño por suyo ¿ese era el plan? –se burló y aventó el periódico a la mesa –mejor lee la noticia, Malfoy.

—Un amigo me dijo lo que publicarían.

—Sólo el encabezado, por lo visto, veamos –se agachó de nuevo por y sujetó el diario.

Draco y Ron esperaron a que Ginny interviniera y les evitara la lectura, pero como no fue así, después de un asentimiento por parte de Draco, el pelirrojo dobló el periódico y se aclaró la voz.

— _El famoso escritor británico Oliver Wood ha hecho oficial la razón de su visita en el país después de diez años de ausencia y de sus nulas intenciones de volver, y es que el hombre de 36 años ha hecho oficial que durante sus veintes, fue adicto a sustancias estupefacientes, un estilo de vida muy común para los que viven en el medio, aclaró, lo que lo llevó a intentar ir por el buen camino, fue cuando su novia en aquel momento_ — _y que muchos conocemos aunque nunca los relacionamos_ — _Katie Bell, quedó embarazada, siendo ésta incapaz de salir del mundo de las drogas, aun en su estado de gravidez, y dando a luz a un niño que se había dado por muerto a causa de las adicciones de la madre, el escritor y heredero multimillonario Oliver Wood, ha declarado que su hijo no murió, sino que una amiga cercana en aquél momento de Bell, y a la que todos conocemos actualmente por ser la madre de un niño precioso al igual de llevar en sus manos la carrera de dos de las figuras más importantes del espectáculo británico en el mundo, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, así es, estamos hablando de nada más y nada menos que de la asistente personal Ginevra Molly Weasley, quien hasta el momento había tenido bastante oculto su pasado y el origen de su único hijo…_

Ron se detuvo, la mirada de Draco estaba incrédula en la pelirroja que no había dicho nada para defenderse, elevó las cejas esperando una respuesta, pero no, Ginny Weasley no se movió.

—Así que… ¿puedes decirme si es cierto eso?

—No tengo por qué decirles nada –soltó poniéndose de pie, aun sin recuperar el color en su rostro.

—Pero supongo que yo si tengo que escuchar la historia ¿o no mamá? –la voz de Asher los tomó por sorpresa a todos –digo, ya no sé cómo llamarte ¿eres mi madre o no?

—Asher…

— ¿Oliver Wood es mi padre biológico?

Ginny balbuceó, así que Draco negó, completamente dolido porque le ocultara todo eso, Asher Weasley no sólo había tenido un padre desconocido, sino que una madre también.

—Es mejor que me vaya –soltó Draco.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes podría llevarme al colegio? –interrogó Asher a los varones.

—Creo que lo mejor es que no vayas en lo que el chisme pasa, Ash –intervino Ron.

—Si es que ese es mi verdadero nombre también –observó a la mujer.

—Asher…

—No –la detuvo cuando dio un paso hasta él –esto no me molestaría si me lo hubieses dicho, ya sabes, que no eres mi madre, tal vez te hubieses ahorrado el que me robaste, pero me hubieses dicho "oye, no soy tu madre", te encontré en la basura, así, cuando Oliver Wood me hubiese encontrado, estaría agradecido por no dejar que las ratas me comieran, y no enfurecido, porque me robaste.

—Yo no te robé –soltó –sólo hui contigo.

—Oh bueno, sí que es diferente.

—Asher, por favor, tú eres mi hijo, no importa qué…

—Vamos Asher –soltó Ron –te llevaré al colegio, creo que no será peor que estar aquí con… ella.

—Ron, por favor –suplicó Ginny.

— ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que yo ayudé a que nadie te lo pudiera quitar, Ginevra, pero tu simplemente estabas aterrada de que su verdadero padre viniera por él, ese era tu miedo, terminar a la cárcel, no tu amor incondicional de madre.

— ¡Él es mi hijo! –chilló furiosa.

—Sí, eso lo decidirá alguien competente.

La mirada de Ginny se posó en la de Draco, que a pesar de sus palabras seguía ahí, observándola, mejor dicho, juzgándola también.

—Es mejor que te vayas.

—Katie Bell –se burló –por supuesto, recuerdo que te la presenté en una fiesta.

—Era agradable –musitó abrazándose a sí misma.

—Le robaste a su hijo –musitó.

—Yo no robé nada –soltó.

—Claro, sólo huiste con él.

—Katie me pidió que no dejara que Oliver estuviera cerca de su hijo –chilló y avanzó hasta él –y créeme, nadie en su sano juicio lo hubiese permitido ¡pregúntale a Pansy! –Lo golpeó como si él tuviese la culpa de todo –pregúntale, era mejor la muerte que estar con alguien así, Asher es mi hijo.

Draco fue hasta ella y la sostuvo fuertemente mientras la pelirroja lloraba desconsolada, no podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando, cuando regresó a Londres, jamás creyó que las cosas se tornarían tan grises en la vida de Ginny, después de todo, se veía que todo en su vida era perfecto, claro, hasta que él regresó a su vida.

—Tranquila, tranquila, yo te creo –acarició su cabello –yo te creo ciegamente.

—Él no puede hacerme esto, él sólo se está vengando porque ayudé a Katie.

— ¿La ayudaste a qué? –la alejó de él para observarla.

—No puedo decirte –musitó.

—Cariño, creo que llegamos al momento en que no guardas secretos ¿no lo has pensado?

—No puedo decírtelo –repitió.

—Ahí estás de nuevo, mintiendo por alguien más ¿a quién proteges realmente?

—Yo sólo… a nadie parece importarle –se alejó de él, limpiándose las lágrimas –y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, ahora sólo van a señalarme, van a creer todas las palabras de Oliver por ser quien es, la gente se olvidará que fue un asqueroso drogadicto, que en su momento fue el ser más miserable, para señalarme a mí, seré la peor de las personas, aunque mi pasado sea similar al de él, y a nadie parece importarle eso, pero tienes razón, yo me metí en esto, yo sola voy a salir.

—&—

Draco no quiso separarse de ella todo ese día, ni siquiera salieron, le dio una pastilla y le dijo que fuera a dormir, y ella aceptó, las palabras de Asher le habían dolido demasiado, y aunque no lo dijo, su mirada la delataba.

—Pensé que huirías con tu padre –bromeó Draco cuando entró al lugar.

—Ganas no me faltaron, pero legalmente, tengo que permanecer con ella.

—Ronald te llevó con Granger –el niño asintió.

—Parece que Oliver _mi padre,_ tiene que comprobar todas y cada una de sus acusaciones, Ginevra ha dicho que mi padre fue un tipo que conoció cuando joven, un famoso frustrado, algo así –se encogió de hombros –dijo mi tío Ronald que ahora sabe porque nunca creyó esa versión.

—Si estás enojado, es mejor que no le digas nada hiriente a tu madre, falta que lo que dice Wood sea cierto.

— ¿Por qué inventaría algo así?

—Yo que sé, él es el escritor –soltó y Asher sonrió negando.

—Eres imposible –se sentó junto a él –y ¿dónde está?

—Le di un calmante y la envíe a la cama.

—Yo me haré cargo de ella, no haré o diré nada, lo prometo –sonrió levantando la mano.

—Confío en que tengas palabra, como el Weasley que eres –golpeó suave la calva del niño y avanzó a la puerta –cualquier cosa, me llamas.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

—&—

Draco llegó a su apartamento un poco tarde, le había tomado más tiempo llegar, porque había ido a tomar algo a un bar, cuando notó a los paparazis, decidió ir a la privacidad de su apartamento, pero el lugar estaba lleno de reporteros, así que después de ser grosero, subió.

Se dedicó más que nada a tocar la guitarra, tomó una libreta cerca y comenzó a escribir los acordes que estaba tocando en ese momento, al mismo que poniendo una letra que no le terminaba de convencer del todo, pero aun así continúo haciendo lo que hacía.

Levantó la vista, eran las cinco de la mañana y él no había dormido nada, ni siquiera tenía sueño, volvió a tocar la canción que había escrito en esa madrugada, sabía que no había pasado nada malo o Ash le hubiese avisado de inmediato, así que tenía que esperar una hora decente para llamar y saber cómo seguían las cosas en ese lugar.

Cuando el lugar se llenó de la luz del día, supo que ya era un momento más oportuno para llamar, así que marcó el número de Ginevra, sí, se lo había aprendido de memoria, pero sólo por si en algún momento se quedaba sin batería y necesitaba algo, poder llamar desde otro teléfono.

—Hola –Draco se despegó el celular de la oreja para asegurarse de haber marcado bien, ya que el que contestó fue un hombre –hola –repitió.

—Quiero hablar con Ginevra –soltó.

—Me temo que está un poco indispuesta, Malfoy.

—Pensé que no llegarías, es más, que jamás volverías.

—Seguro eso te hubiese encantado ¿no es así? –Se burló Theo –lamento decepcionarte, Malfoy, Ginny se está duchando.

— ¿Está bien? –interrogó.

—Bastante bien, y bueno, que bien que llamaste, así no tendrá que hablar contigo, por el momento tendrás otra asistente personal.

— ¿Crees que es el mejor momento para que esté encerrada?

—No son tus asuntos ¿te queda claro?

—Dile que me llame –colgó enfadado Draco.

Era de suponerse que con tremendo escándalo, el novio perfecto regresaría de inmediato, bueno, él lo había hecho en cuanto le dijeron la noticia de las primeras planas, tenía que avisarle, pero no había llegado tan a tiempo como le prometieron sus fuentes, y odiaba no poder haber hecho nada, maldito fuera Oliver Wood que tuvo que hacerlo público, sí que no sabía nada de discreción, pero más que nada, lo había hecho como dijo Ginny, para ponerla en evidencia, en venganza de algo que sólo ellos sabían.

—&—

Habían pasado dos largos meses desde que el circo mediático había explotado, los tabloides no habían dejado de atacar a Ginny por todo lo que Wood había dicho, y es que ella no se había tomado ni cinco minutos para aclarar nada, todas las miradas seguían sobre ella, aunque no quisiera, la seguían hasta al súper, ahora comprendía porque Nott le había dicho eso.

Draco Malfoy observó a su alrededor, había un evento de la disquera, y no podía haberse negado a asistir, y no quería, porque ella estaría ahí, y necesitaba verla, saber de sus propios labios que estaba bien, que todo esto no la había quebrado ni siquiera un poco.

Ginny fingió una sonrisa a todos los que le dedicaban una mirada y una sonrisa hipócrita, para después girarse y cuchichear de ella, no se necesitaba ser tan inteligente para saber que ya habían comprado la versión de Oliver ¿para que darle lo que quería respondiendo al ataque? Iba a dejarlo en la oscuridad, como él había dejado a Katie mucho tiempo.

La pelirroja observó a Theo, que había estado luchando por ella todo éste tiempo, y estaban bastante mal las cosas entre ellos, más que nada, porque se negaba a hablar de algo de lo que pasaba con él, no quería meterlo, no quería manchar el buen nombre de la familia de Theo con tantos chismes, así que era mejor alejarlo en lo que solucionaba eso, intentó pasarlo, pero éste lo evitó, no es que no quisiera estar a solas con él, en realidad lo deseaba tanto, pero no de esa forma, no con él observándole de esa manera, por primera vez en tantos años, Theodore Nott le estaba mirando como si fuese una extraña, y eso le dolía en el alma; todo lo que no quería era perderlo, y estaba a un paso de hacerlo.

—Theo por favor –suplicó –mi padre está allá afuera, no quiero darle un motivo más para que se ponga del lado de Oliver.

—Tu padre ya está del lado de Oliver, Ginevra, todo el mundo está comprando su versión ¿sabes por qué?

—Por qué es millonario, porque todos siempre culpan a la mujer de todo lo que le pasa en la vida ¿comenzaras a juzgarme también? Bien, hazlo.

—Dime que no es cierto lo que está diciendo, y lo creeré, ciegamente, Ginny –sus ojos se encontraron –te creeré ciegamente, pero niégalo –suplicó –dime algo, no evites el tema cada que lo toco, dime que no robaste a su hijo, dime lo que sea.

—Theo por favor.

—Jamás te he pedido que hagas algo por mí, digas algo para cubrirme o creas en mí –la mujer retrocedió dolida –sin embargo siempre he sido el hombre que has querido, he estado para ti, he luchado, he hecho todo lo que has pedido y lo que no –murmuró –antes de enamorarme de ti, porque sabía que necesitabas un apoyo, alguien en quien confiar y con quién contar cuando las cosas no estuvieran bien en tu complicado y misterioso pasado; cuando me enamoré de ti, y te pedí que compartieras tu vida conmigo te juré, que no haría nada para lastimarte.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? –sollozó.

—Porque quiero que seas honesta conmigo.

—Estoy siendo honesta, Theo, si con alguien he sido honesta es contigo.

—Dime entonces que de las cosas horribles que te acusa Wood son mentira, dilo y no importa lo que digan, voy a creerte y seguirte ciegamente.

— ¿Y sino?

—Sólo sé honesta –pidió.

—Es un 50-50 –aceptó para él.

—Eso no es claro, si quieres salir de aquí, si quieres que alguno salga de aquí, dime la verdad ¿quién es el padre de Asher? –la pelirroja dudó, pero la mirada intensa en los ojos azules de Theo le decían que hablaba en serio, lo conocía tan bien para saber que no estaba jugando.

—&—

Draco observó a Theodore salir de la pequeña habitación, estaba un tanto alterado, suponía que estaba preocupado por todos los chismes que habían comenzado referente a Ginevra y el origen de Asher; pero de algo estaba seguro, que si él, Draco Malfoy sabía que no eran más que patrañas, Nott estaría firme en que solo era un plan del pedófilo desgraciado para llevarse a Asher.

Avanzó despreocupado, o al menos eso es lo que su andar y su rostro dejaba saber, se acercó al niño rubio de ojos azules, y le dedico una sonrisa, choco la mano con él y se sentó a su lado en la pequeña banca.

—Todo el mundo dice que mi madre es una... –se contuvo y suspiró –ya lo sabes ¿no?

—Todo el mundo no tiene por qué tener la razón, Asher –contestó serio.

—Mi abuelo dice que si lo dicen, es por qué es cierto.

—Nadie conoce a tu madre tanto como tú ¿la crees capaz de hacer lo que dice Wood que hizo?

—No lo sé.

Draco suspiró y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de encender un cigarrillo, él no quería hijos para evitarse todo el relajo de tener que aconsejarlos, posiblemente podría decirle que era un hombre, que se comportara como tal y no como un marica, pero tampoco era como su padre.

—Conozco a Ginevra desde mucho antes de que se embarazara de ti –contestó –era la chica más encantadora y genial que hubiese conocido, ciertamente es terca, obstinada, soñadora y muchas veces pierde el camino por pensar en los unicornios en su cabeza –Asher sonrío por la descripción que Draco le había hecho de su madre, tan certera –pero es una luchadora imparable, es capaz de todo, por mantenerte a salvo de los monstruos que hay incluso en su cabeza, si yo –se señaló a sí mismo –que ni siquiera soy su amigo, no dudo de ella, y le doy mi confianza absoluta ¿tú por qué no?

—Por qué confías en ella –soltó –la historia ha demostrado que no siempre se conoce a una persona en su totalidad, que muchas veces, alguien a quien no crees capaz de hacer algo, es quien lo haría sin dudar.

—Cierto –aceptó –deberías quererla más si ha sido capaz de hacer lo que hizo –sonrío.

— ¿En serio? –le miró incrédulo.

—Dicen que no hay amor más grande que el de una madre por su hijo, Asher, y ese amor se crea por el lazo que hay entre ellos a lo largo de los nueve meses que dura el embarazo, si ella no es tu madre, y aun así te ama con todo su ser, deberías sujetarla y no dejar que te aparten de ella.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo.

—Mi madre me abandonó, y no he sabido de ella los mismos años que tienes tú –admitió –si alguien que _compartió ese vínculo especial,_ fue capaz de abandonar a su hijo, y alguien que decidió dar todo el amor que tenía a alguien que ni siquiera comparte su sangre, es algo admirable de observar ¿no lo crees?

—Tal vez –musitó el niño.

—Adoras a Theodore Nott por hacer exactamente lo mismo, por quererte como un hijo aunque no lo seas ¿por qué Ginevra no puede ser digna de todo tu amor?

—Por qué ella fue quien me llevó consigo, aun sabiendo que yo tenía un padre y una madre.

—Estas enfadado y lo comprendo, sólo quiero decirte, que esa mujer pelirroja, a la que todo el mundo señala, crítica y ataca, es capaz de todo por ti, y que alguien te amé de esa manera –sonrío apenado, si alguien le hubiese dado ese consejo a él, antes de que hubiese dicho palabras que no sentía –es algo que no puedes tirar a la basura, porque nadie te amará igual que ella, te lo digo por experiencia.

Se alejó de Asher ya que Arthur Weasley caminaba hasta ellos hecho un energúmeno, y lo que menos quería era que siguiera poniendo a Asher en contra de Ginevra.

—&—

Ginny respingo alterada cuando unos fríos dedos limpiaron sus lágrimas, Draco Malfoy le observaba, tan impermeable como siempre, puso los ojos en blanco haciendo que él le regalara una sonrisa torcida, esa sonrisa de chico malo que había ayudado mucho a conquistarla en el pasado, la sujetó del brazo y sin miramientos la pegó a su pecho y la envolvió en sus brazos, el corazón de Ginevra se alteró, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, le costó un segundo, pero sujetó la camisa del hombre arrugándola sin importarle nada y rompió en llanto.

¿Qué tenía Draco Malfoy que sus brazos siempre tenían ese efecto en ella?

El hombre bajó los brazos de los hombros de la mujer, para rodearla de la cintura, estrujándola aún más de lo que ya lo hacía; las manos de la chica también dejaron la espalda de él para colocarlas en el pecho firme del rubio, mientras hundía su cara en él, perdiéndose en el aroma que tanto le gustaba.

—Tranquila –murmuró acariciando su espalda –no voy a dejar que Wood se salga con la suya, te lo juro, no va a quitarte a Asher.

—Pero él...

—No me importa todo lo que él pueda decir, te conozco Ginevra, eres incapaz de mentir en algo tan serio como la paternidad de Asher, voy a encontrar a Diggory, te lo prometo –besó la parte superior de la cabeza de la chica y después colocó su mejilla.

—&—

Era la primera vez después de tantos años que Ginevra permanecía en sus brazos más de un minuto, y sin tener que forzarla, aunque no podía verle a la cara, sabía que ahora necesitaba apoyo, y no iba a preguntar la razón por la cual usaba sus brazos y no los de Nott, no le importaba, la quería junto a él, de esa y de todas las formas.

—Gracias –susurró la mujer.

—No me agradezcas hasta que solucione todo esto –pidió.

—Eres un bobo arrogante –se alejó de él, con una sonrisa en sus labios –no puedes componer al mundo.

—No me importa el mundo, me importas tú, y tu mundo, y si éste se está cayendo, voy a reconstruirlo, como debí hacerlo en el inicio.

—No debería estar aquí contigo –le informó, pero no se movió de su lugar.

— ¿Por qué no? –interrogó.

—Theo acaba de dejarme –informó –y no es correcto que nos relacionen –suspiró.

— ¿Por qué te dejó? Bueno, porque es un imbécil, claro.

—Me preguntó si Oliver Wood era el padre de Asher.

—Y le mentiste.

—Oliver Wood no es el padre de Asher –observó a Draco –Oliver sólo es un payaso jugando a ser grande y poderoso –Draco sonrió divertido.

—Debí saberlo –se sentó en el borde, la sujetó de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo –el padre de Ash, causó un pánico enorme en el rostro de Pansy, y la he visto ésta noche saludándolo y siendo encantadora con él –Ginny negó –quiere decir que no es un monstruo tan aterrador, digamos que de los monstruos que alberga el mundo, el padre de Ash… es el peor de todos –Ginny suspiró.

—Es encantador –murmuró –y huir de él no fue tan sencillo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –inquirió Draco.

— ¿Por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto? –se burló ella.

—Por qué estás en mi regazo cariño, y siempre te ha encantado estar ahí.

—Eres un idiota –soltó y se recargó en su pecho –uno muy grande.

—Ya lo sé, sólo dime ¿qué hiciste para huir de él?

—Me costó la vida entera escapar de él, pero es inevitable, debí saberlo desde el momento en que volví a verte, si tú regresaste, si Oliver volvió, _él también volverá,_ y no estoy tan segura de que pasará cuando él se presente de nuevo.

—&—

La risa de Pansy llegó hasta los oídos de Harry, así que se giró, para tratar de ubicarla, últimamente había estado demasiado ocupado intentando ayudar a Ginny con sus problemas que la había dejado en el olvido, la premiación a la que había quedado de ser su pareja la había olvidado, dejando que fuese sola.

La ubicó charlando divertida con Oliver Wood, logrando que algo en él se moviera, como si se tratase de un insecto debajo de su piel, yendo de un lado a otro, generando una sensación de furia, frustración y desesperación.

—No, no, no –negó la chica –esa fue de las peores noches –le recordó Pansy a Oliver –no quiero recordarla.

—Por favor, te veías tan encantadora, Parkinson –aduló él –una niñita encantadora.

—Pues jamás he sido encantadora –sonrió divertida.

—Claro, lo encantador quiere ser como tú –recordó Oliver.

—Aun recuerdas mis palabras, me sentiré bendecida por ello, pero recuérdame no dejarte jugar con mis hijos –los dos rieron.

—Buenas noches –saludó Harry.

—Buenas noches –repitió el hombre y observó divertido a la mujer.

—Hola –contestó seria –los dejaré charlar.

—No, en realidad quiero hablar contigo –la sujetó del brazo.

—Oh, es que planeas dejarme hablando sola –se burló –olvídalo, Potter.

—Quiero disculparme contigo, no has contestado mis llamadas, ni siquiera te he visto, y me alegro encontrarte aquí.

—Desde luego –se burló Pansy.

—Yo los dejaré solos –besó la comisura de los labios de la mujer –permanece encantadora, Pansy, que posiblemente te haré la protagonista de mi siguiente libro que definitivamente, no es para niños.

—Suena interesante y… piensa bien lo que te he dicho.

—No jugaré con tus hijos, es una promesa –levantó la mano y se alejó.

La mirada esmeralda se posó en ella después de que Wood se alejó, no podía creer que fuesen amigos, y de que estuviera muy contenta riendo con él, como si no estuviese tratando de separar a una madre de su hijo.

—Sé rápido, porque para ser honesta, no quiero que me vean contigo.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero disculparme.

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Harry, la sintonía se aclaró para fortuna tuya, pero ya no me interesa seguir siendo _tu amiga,_ así que borra tus fotos de Instagram.

—Sin duda serías una increíble actriz, eres demasiado dramática para mi gusto.

— ¡Me parece perfecto! –Se zafó de su agarre –déjame en paz a mí y a mi dramatismo, espera, esa fue una increíble frase –se burló.

Pansy se detuvo al ver al hijo de Ginevra, estaba acompañado de un pelirrojo de bonitos ojos azules, que reía divertido intentando darle ánimos al niño, Pansy caminó hasta ellos.

—Hola –saludó.

—Hola –contestó el chico –tío Ron, ella es la novia de tío Harry.

—Oh, no, no, no –sonrió dándole la mano –nada de eso –sonrío coqueta –así que eres hermano de Ginevra.

—Sí –aceptó él con un gesto.

—Nunca mencionó un hermano atractivo –se mordió el labio inferior.


	21. Estaré Ahí

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Es sábado, y aunque por un momento pensé que se me haría imposible actualizar el día de hoy, no fue así, aquí estoy, como cada fin de semana, para dejar otro nuevo capítulo, esperando como siempre, que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por su apoyo en forma de lecturas, de reviews, de follows, de favoritos, significan mucho para mí, ya sé que en cada capítulo lo digo, pero es en serio, en fin, no pondré más en ésto, espero que les guste y nos leeremos el siguiente sábado (si no hay ningún contratiempo).

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

Ron Weasley le sonrió divertido a la mujer que estaba frente a él, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, la había visto en publicidad, sabía, no sólo por su físico que era una modelo, pero desconocía más información.

—Ron Weasley –informó, dando pie a que la morena le dijera su nombre.

—Muy sutil, Ron Weasley –sonrió divertida –me hubiese gustado más que preguntaras mi nombre mientras me tomaba el trago que me invitarías –su sonrisa fue amigablemente interesante, el pelirrojo bajó la vista hasta el niño.

—Oh, eres niñero –sonrió –puedes traerlo, te prometo no hablar de cosas inapropiadas –le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo iré con el abuelo, ustedes vayan por _su trago_ –el tono del niño hizo que Pansy sonriera alegre.

—Me agradas cada vez más, gracias por el permiso –tomó a Ron del brazo y caminaron rumbo a la barra.

Ron sonrió a todos los que le dedicaron el gesto mientras avanzaban, bajó la mirada con una sonrisa divertida, llamando la atención de ella.

—Ahora te ríes de mí –frunció el ceño.

—En realidad me he dado cuenta que una supermodelo me está usando para poner celoso a su ex, un famoso actor británico que se está consolidando como uno de los mejores en el mundo, y que tiene una cita con la Reina para ser reconocido, es algo nuevo para mí ¿sabes?

—Un actor famoso británico –soltó una risita –sí sabes que por lo regular, lo más famoso que llega a ser un actor británico es a ser reconocido por Escocia ¿no?

—Desde luego –soltó Ron riendo divertido, ocasionando que la chica hiciera lo mismo –pero aun así me usas, para poner celoso a Harry ¿no es así?

—Normalmente, lo sería, pero ésta noche en específico, no.

—Me alegra saber que fue mi encanto lo que te llamó la atención.

—Tienes un encanto en bruto, eres como un diamante sin descubrir.

—Vaya ¿así es como se sienten ustedes con los halagos? No los haré de nuevo.

— ¿No te estoy halagando bien? –Elevó una ceja –dime el mejor halago que se te pudiera ocurrir –incitó.

—En realidad no soy muy bueno halagando a las mujeres.

—Eres más del tipo patán que las insulta para conquistarlas.

—Ya soy un patán, ésta charla de conocimiento me está dejando muy mal –sonrió.

La charla entre ellos se hizo cada vez más amena, para sorpresa de Ron, ya que la ahora chica con nombre, Pansy Parkinson, aparentaba todo, menos ser alguien divertida y agradable, sí que tenía un caparazón duro de romper.

—Hola –saludaron junto a ellos una vocecita suave.

—Hola –saludó Ron con una sonrisa.

—Soy Luna Lovegood –sonrió sujetando la mano del chico –porque algo me dice que Pansy no me presentará.

—Lo has adivinado muy bien –soltó incómoda la mujer de cabellos oscuros.

—&—

Ginny regresó al salón lleno de famosos, productores, reporteros y hombres de negocios, con una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, pretendiendo que estar entre ellos le era tan cómodo como normalmente le era.

—No deberías detenerte de la nada –la reprendió Draco, chocando con ella y sujetándola de la cintura desde atrás.

—Lo siento –le sonrió.

El flash la dejó ciega y observó hasta la mujer que le dedicó una sonrisa fanfarrona, después observó a Draco, y su dentadura perfecta se mostró, resaltando por el labial rojo que usaba.

—Han estado desaparecidos un buen rato ¿no lo cree, señor Malfoy?

—En realidad no, no lo creo –soltó serio.

—Bueno, es un poco extraño que su prometido esté atendiendo a todos mientras tú –la vista de la rubia descendió por Ginny –estás con Malfoy.

—Es mí…

—Ya no trabaja para usted ¿recuerda? Pero vamos, Ginny ¿sigues sin palabras para Oliver Wood? –sonrió maliciosa.

—También me encantaría saber si ya tiene algo que decir referente a robarse a mi hijo –anunció Wood llegando junto a la mujer.

—Así que la enviaste tú, Rita Skeeter interesada en mí –se burló –ni en mis pesadillas pasa eso.

—Si no quieres que alguien se fije en ti, no te robes a un niño, _querida_ –se encogió de hombros Rita.

—Bueno, eso es lo que él dice, aún tiene que probarlo ¿no es así, Oliver?

—Es mejor que vayas despidiéndote de mi hijo –dio un paso hasta ella –pero te puedo prometer que las cosas no van a quedarse así, no voy a descansar hasta verte pudriéndote en una cárcel, por lo que nos hiciste.

—Por fortuna, hay alguien competente viendo el caso –se encogió de hombros –nos veremos ahí, Oliver.

La sujetó del brazo cuando se iba a ir. —Voy a llevarte a la miseria nuevamente, y cuando estés suplicando que me detenga, me llevaré a Asher conmigo, y jamás volverás a verlo –susurró en su oído.

—Quiero verte intentarlo.

—Bueno, he decidido no lo sé… retrasar el proceso, ver cuánto tiempo te tomará conseguir empleo, y ¿cuánto crees que te duren tus ahorros, para mantener a Ash, pagar la renta, comer y pagar todo esto? –Sonrió –que duermas bien.

El hombre se alejó con un andar despreocupado, acercándose a una rubiecita que reconoció de inmediato, Luna Lovegood estaba ahí, con él, siendo demasiado amable, ella normalmente lo era, pero le sorprendió que lo fuera con él, precisamente, suspiró, era una idiota, y todo ese tiempo había estado cuidando su espalda de que Pansy la traicionara, y ahora veía que por más confiable que alguien se viera, no lo era.

—Tranquila –intentó Draco, sujetándole de la mano, pero ella se soltó.

—No es el momento ni el lugar, lo siento –se alejó.

El rubio frunció el ceño al verla alejarse, todo lo que había logrado hacía unos minutos se habían ido a la mierda, maldita rubia que tenía que arruinar el buen humor que le había costado recuperar en la pelirroja.

Draco vagó por el lugar, charlando con algunos de los invitados, intentando ser social, como Astoria y Ginny le habían pedido que fuera, porque eso sin duda ayudaría mucho a su imagen pública, su cara se arrugó en enfado cuando Potter se detuvo junto a él, con una mano en el bolsillo y un trago en la otra.

—No puedo creerlo ¿qué le ve? –bufó el hombre.

Draco levantó la vista y se encontró con la pelirroja hablando alegre con Nott. —Lo mismo quisiera saber –admitió.

—Apenas lo conoce, vamos, no tengo nada en su contra, por el contrario, me cae bastante bien, pero ¿por qué de todos los hombres en el lugar, precisamente él?

—Ah –observó a Potter, notando que veía a otro lado, así que siguió su mirada –Parkinson –soltó divertido.

—Sí, ha estado ayudando a Ginny con algunas cosas, pero… no sé qué rayos me pasa –admitió para Draco –ya sé que no somos amigos –aceptó.

—Pansy es una mujer complicada, casi tanto como Ginevra.

—Pues parece como que no lo fuera –aceptó –la conocí en mi sabático, ella estaba en la isla por trabajo, y bueno, nos topamos en el bar, me reconoció, hablamos y fue sencillo tratarla sin que se pusiera como loca fanática.

—Pansy Parkinson sólo es fanática de ella misma –contestó –le gusta ir por la vida pretendiendo ser una tonta e ignorante, pero en realidad sabe más que tú y yo juntos, es una chica, sin duda sabe más que nosotros –bromeó.

—Pensé que no se llevaban bien.

—Quería que saliéramos en el pasado, su familia y la mía se codean –informó a Potter –pero…

—Ginevra –supuso Harry y Draco asintió con una sonrisa fingida.

—Así que… ¿algún consejo?

—Te la has pasado ignorándola y haciéndonos pensar que sientes algo real y fuerte por Ginevra ¿crees que te la pondrá fácil? –Negó –es Pansy Parkinson de quien hablamos.

—Ya, iré a que Ron Weasley no la conquiste antes de que yo lo haga.

Potter se alejó rumbo a los Weasley y a Pansy, Draco volvió su vista hasta Ginny y Nott, éste último le tenía ubicado, su rostro era impasible, contestaba a lo que ella le decía, pero no le ponía importancia, hasta que ella volteó también a verlo.

Las cejas de Draco se elevaron, sumando al combo de provocación una sonrisa socarrona, suponía que ella le estaba diciendo que estuvo más de media hora sobre su regazo, con el rostro escondido en su cuello, mientras él la pegaba más contra él, y era obvio que no le agradaba saber, que estaba por buen camino de conquistarla de nuevo.

—No estás ayudándome mucho esta noche –informó Ginny junto a él.

—Yo no me he puesto ebrio, aun –aclaró –y no he gritado a los siete vientos que…

—Cuatro –lo corrigió con una sonrisa –y por favor te lo suplico, Draco, quiero solucionar mis problemas con él, no te quiero ocasionando más problemas, no ahora, no con Oliver pisando mis talones, no con Asher enfadado conmigo, no con mi familia creyendo que soy una ratera, no quiero a los tabloides publicando algo que jamás pasará.

—Algo que jamás pasará –repitió –no te comprendo entonces, dejas que te bese…

—Te abofetee por eso –le recordó.

—Me dejas consolarte, me cuentas tus cosas por media hora y luego, me hablas así, es que simplemente no sé qué es lo que quieres y por qué lo haces.

—Dijiste que querías ser mi amigo –contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—Potter también es tu amigo ¿te sientas en su regazo mientras él…?

—No te comprendo –admitió –en un momento eres mi amigo, y al siguiente me estás reclamando las cosas como si fuera una mujerzuela, como si hubiese algo entre tú y yo, pero no hay nada ¿Cuándo lo vas a comprender?

—Recurres a mí cuando te sientes vacía, pero cuando las cosas marchan bien, me tratas como un enemigo.

—Bueno, sí eso es lo que te molesta, te prometo solucionar el problema, esta vez, no necesitas ser rudo para pedirme que me aleje de ti.

—Ginevra –la nombró cuando la mujer se alejó de él.

No se detuvo ni siquiera porque fue tras ella, llamándola, ocasionando que varios les observaran más de lo necesario, tenía razón, lo mejor para ella era que dejara de ocasionarle más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Avanzó hasta Pansy, que se había alejado de Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, sabía por Granger que ellos estaban saliendo, así que el pelirrojo no era una amenaza para Potter, pero era obvio que no se lo diría, porque no le importaba, y porque lo merecía, igual que él, que Ginevra lo tratara así, unas veces amable, otras cuantas fría.

—Estoy aburrida –informó ella –sigues aquí, me imagino que porque Ginevra aún sigue.

—Y me imagino que tú sigues aquí porque Weasley no se ha ido.

—Es atractivo –admitió con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Estás loca por Potter, a mí no me engañas.

—Ya, pero eso no le quita lo sexy al pelirrojo de allá –le guiñó un ojo.

—Sólo espero que cuando Potter te diga lo mucho que le gustas, no caigas de inmediato en sus brazos.

—Claro que no pensaba hacer eso –soltó ofendida –dime ¿cómo te va con la madre del siglo? –bromeó.

—Tus bromas no me parecen divertidas –soltó.

—Veo que te llevas bien con Wood.

—No soy la única –se encogió de hombros –ni siquiera sabía que conocía a Lovegood, me imagino que fue quien le dijo de Asher.

—Pensé que habías sido tú –admitió Draco, ganándose un golpe.

—Realmente sí eres un imbécil –soltó enfadada.

El rubio sonrió, divertido por su reacción, recordando la vez que ella había amenazado con reunir a Asher con su padre, la forma en que se aterró al pensar en ese hombre y la forma tan tranquila en la que hablaba de Wood, o ese hombre no era realmente el padre del chico, o Pansy y Ginevra tenían más cosas en común y un trato, eso o la mujer frente a él era la mejor actriz del mundo.

—Ya sabes, como dijiste que el número del padre de Ash estaba entre tus contactos, y de la nada aparece Wood, reclamando la paternidad, y tú, hablando con él tan amable –le tomó a su whiskey, sin quitar la vista de la reacción de la mujer –perdón por pensar que tú lo trajiste.

—Bueno, son cosas que Ginevra tiene que aclarar –sonrió.

—Así que crees que ella realmente se robó a Asher.

—Draco, yo no soy amiga de Weasley, conocía muy bien a Oliver hace años, al igual que a Katie Bell –admitió, su tono era extraño y su actitud también, las manos le temblaban ligeramente cuando encendió su cigarrillo y lo llevó entre sus labios.

—Yo también conocí a Katie, de hecho la presenté con Ginevra –aceptó.

—Sí, en ese evento familiar donde tu padre se puso histérico por verte llegar con la hija de nadie –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Sabías que entre Bell y Wood había algo así? –interrogó a la mujer que observó a otro lado nerviosa.

—Draco, si tengo conocimiento de quién es el padre del niño ¿crees que no iba a saber algo tan básico como que Bell se entendía con Wood? –sonrió.

— ¿Cómo es que nadie los relacionó por tantos años? –La sujetó de la mano –digo, Katie era una de las violinistas más prominentes en ese tiempo, alguien debió verlos juntos ¿cómo es que hasta ahora Oliver reclama a su hijo?

Pansy observó a todos lados y soltó una risita divertida, lo sujetó del brazo y lo jaló lejos del lugar, así que Draco siguió de inmediato a la mujer, sin poner resistencia alguna a ser sacado del lugar.

—Tienes que estar bromeando para atacarme con todas esas preguntas en un lugar como ese –bramó.

—Quiero la verdad.

—No importa lo que tú quieras ¿me escuchas? –lo golpeo en el hombro y dudó un momento –la vida de Ginevra no te incumbe, eso es lo único que tienes que saber.

—Claro que me interesa, creo que no estás enterada de que esa mujer, me sigue interesando.

—Así fuese una prostituta ¿no? –Draco apretó la quijada.

—Yo la orille a todo esto –admitió.

—No –sonrió –tú sólo terminaste tu relación con ella, fue su decisión recurrir a todo eso, tú no la llevaste y la presentaste con esa gente.

—Le presenté a Katie Bell y de esa forma conoció a Wood, y por eso ella pudo robarse un bebé –admitió.

—No voy a recordarte la forma en la que Astoria terminó en ese hospital, porque no creo que necesites un recordatorio de lo que pasa si intentas averiguar sobre el padre de Asher.

—Así que Oliver si es su padre.

— ¿Qué te dijo ella?

—Que no lo era.

—Tú la conoces mejor que nadie, Draco, o eso quiero pensar, así que dime ¿qué te ha dicho ella sobre el padre de su hijo?

—Que era Cedric Diggory –aceptó –y sigue diciendo que no es de Oliver.

—Bueno, ella dirá, hará y tergiversará todo lo que tenga que hacer para proteger a su hijo, así sea decirte que el niño es de quien no es.

—Estás complicándome las cosas, Pansy.

—Exactamente, y yo no tengo a quien cuidar de nadie ¿eres demasiado estúpido? –Sonrió –si Cedric Diggory es su padre, dime ¿por qué no lo has buscado aún?

—Yo no tengo porque buscarlo.

—Entonces tampoco tienes por qué preguntarme, solo… piensa ¿Cuántos padres puede tener un niño? –sonrió y salió.

Draco se quedó quieto, sin comprender muy bien lo que Pansy Parkinson le había dicho, pero esa manera de negarse a decirle la verdad, ella estaba protegiendo a alguien, así dijera que no lo hacía.

Regresó al evento, estaba realmente harto de todo aquello, así que buscó a Ginevra para despedirse, pero al único que encontró fue a Asher, así que se acercó a él, que apenas si se había movido de donde estaba toda la velada.

— ¿Y tu madre? –interrogó.

—Muerta, según lo que mi padre biológico me dijo esta noche –soltó en un tono extraño.

—Sigues creyéndole a Wood –se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya no sé qué pensar, Draco, no sé a qué madre elegir, si a la drogadicta, alcohólica, o a la secuestradora, dime ¿quién es mejor?

—Le estás haciendo la pregunta incorrecta a la persona incorrecta –admitió.

— ¿Por qué? –frunció el ceño.

—Por qué voy a elegir a Ginevra sobre el mundo –admitió –y la única persona que tiene que elegir eres tú, si te equivocas, que la equivocación sea solo tu culpa, deja de vivir sobre lo que los demás dicen que es correcto ¿Qué demonios es lo que tú quieres realmente? –soltó enfadado.

—Quiero que Oliver Wood se vaya por donde vino y me deje en paz, con mi madre.

—Asegúrate de decirle eso –lo animó –pase lo que pase.

—Ya –lo detuvo el niño con una sonrisa –quiero que un adulto sea honesto conmigo por una vez en la vida –Draco lo observó –dime ¿qué es lo que ocurrió entre mi madre y tú? ¿Por qué cada que está junto a ti es como si su mundo estuviese derrumbándose? –La mirada del pequeño fue intensa –sé honesto conmigo.

—Eso también tienes que preguntárselo a ella, no soy la persona indicada para decirte nada.

—Ella me dijo que no hay nada entre ustedes, que nunca lo hubo y jamás lo hará, que deje de darte ideas, porque no funcionarán.

—Ouchie –se quejó Draco –eso fue cruel.

—Bueno, tú siempre hablas de ella como si alguna vez, hubieses sido la persona más feliz, por estar junto a ella, pero ella lo niega, sé honesto conmigo.

—Ash, es hora de irnos –interrumpió la pelirroja.

El niño observó a su madre y después al rubio. —Piensa sobre lo que te dije, y pensaré si mi actitud cambia al respecto.

Caminó hasta Theodore Nott que estaba a lo lejos, la mirada de la mujer se topó con la del varón, que como siempre, su semblante no dejaba ninguna pista de lo que había estado hablando anteriormente con el niño, desvió la vista de ella, así que salió para encontrarlo.

—En serio, tú y él no pueden seguir siendo _"amigos"._

—Dejaré que sea él quien me diga eso –contestó enfadado –yo no represento peligro alguno para ti, él ni siquiera es mi hijo, y para que lo sepas, es él quien me busca para hablar sobre sus problemas y como todos le piden que te odie, deberías agradecerme –avanzó más hasta ella –tal vez no sea la persona más neutral en su vida, pero siempre he sido el que sin importar lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, siempre apostará por ti, y siempre se lo digo, sin importar nada, que debería aferrarse a ti y no dejarte ir, no quiero que a él le pase lo mismo que a mí, que te deje ir por estúpido y te pierda –Ginny sonrió y soltó una risita divertida.

—No, Draco, no importa lo que Ash decida, él jamás, va a perderme como lo hiciste tú, porque no importa lo que diga Oliver, lo que diga un juez, lo que diga la Reina –negó con una sonrisita –Asher va a ser siempre mi hijo, no importa si estuvo o no en mi vientre, yo cuidé de él, yo lo vi crecer, yo sequé sus lágrimas y curé sus fiebres, eso es ser una madre, no traerlos al mundo y abandonarlos, como lo hizo la tuya.

Las manos del rubio se cerraron en puños cuando la pelirroja se alejó, no sabía que había pasado en el transcurso de la noche, pero estaba intentando por todos los medios hacerlo enfurecer, que le dijera otra estupidez que después sería difícil de olvidar entre ellos, pues no, no iba a caer en su maldito juego, esta vez iba a ser más inteligente de lo que había sido en el pasado.

Salió rumbo a su auto, duró cinco minutos controlando la ira creciente dentro de él, y cuando estuvo mejor, encendió el vehículo y se dirigió a su apartamento, que estaba custodiado por paparazis las 24 horas, estaba desesperado porque el problema de Ginny terminara, favorablemente para ella, así, podían dejarlo a él en paz, no parecía importarles que ella ya no trabajara para él, el acoso y las acusaciones no paraban, Oliver siempre daba declaraciones controversiales cuando el asunto estaba olvidándose.

Tomó una ducha para quitarse la mala vibra de encima, regresó a la estancia, encendió el televisor y se quedó viendo la película que estaban pasando, jamás la había visto, ya estaba iniciada, pero no quiso cambiarle, posiblemente porque la protagonista era una chica pelirroja que le recordaba demasiado a la mujer que hacía unas horas, le había echado en cara la mala madre que le había tocado, él sí estaba jodido, un padre como el de él, y una mala madre, tenía suerte de no haber terminado siendo un dictador hijo de puta, sonrió divertido por ese pensamiento y después de un momento, sacudió la cabeza, para alejar cualquier idea idiota de su cabeza; la pelirroja de la película comenzó a llorar, y los ojos del rubio se hicieron un poco pesados, quedándose dormido con el llanto de la mujer.

—&—

Asher Weasley movió la mano en despedida hacia su madre, los niños habían comenzado a murmurar de él, pero al ver que no les daba mucha importancia, eventualmente habían dejado de molestarlo, los adultos a su alrededor eran una cosa completamente diferente, su maestra había tenido que presentar una queja porque algunos de los padres de familia lo habían abordado preguntando si realmente su madre, Ginevra, lo había robado, porque él tenía que saber la verdad, esa era la razón por la que él no era pelirrojo, ya lo habían pensado antes, que ella no podía ser la verdadera madre, pobre de él, por tener que vivir en la miseria todos esos años, ya que era hijo del heredero de una de las familias más ricas de Reino Unido.

Escapó en cuanto pudo, realmente esperaba que Draco Malfoy no hubiese salido de su apartamento, usó de camuflaje a una pareja y los niños que iban entrando al lugar, desde luego que lo observaron raro cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia en el elevador, pero no dijeron nada, suponía que la gente rica no le importaban mucho los chismes.

La familia bajó del ascensor, y él llegó hasta el último piso sin que nadie más subiera, así que pudo estar tranquilo, se acomodó la mochila mientras tocaba a la puerta; Draco tardó cinco minutos en abrir, estaba aún en sus pijamas, su cabello rubio platino estaba revuelto.

—Creo que vine en un mal momento ¿cierto? –cuestionó apenado.

—No –informó –estaba dormido en el sofá –hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que pasara –supongo que tu madre no sabe que estás aquí.

—Ella me dejó en el colegio –aceptó él –pero quiero que hablemos.

—Vaya, suenas como mi ex cuando terminó conmigo hace diez años.

— ¿Tu ultima novia fue hace diez años? –cuestionó sin creerle.

—Novia oficial, sí, las otras fueron sólo… distracción.

—Eso no suena correcto, no son un juguete.

—Oh, pero es muy correcto que ellas nos usen, y luego nos tiren, eso sí es bastante correcto ¿no?

—Yo que sé, soy un niño –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—Para juzgar a los adultos no lo eres ¿cierto?

—Sí, lo sigo siendo, ustedes los adultos se complican mucho la vida –soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

Dejó su mochila en el sofá, y se estiró para tomar la libreta que estaba en la mesa, mientras Draco iba a la cocina por algo para comer.

And I'll be there that's all I phoned to say

Whether you broke down mentally

Or you were on the motorway.

So when you've given up, there's nothing left to do –

My damsel in distress, I'll do my best to rescue you.*

Asher sonrió al ver lo que había escrito Draco, suponía que al final, seguía intentando hacer una canción decente, y eso le agradaba, posiblemente lo que sentía por la pelirroja era demasiado en serio como para ignorarse, la vista azul del pequeño vagó más por los párrafos escritos en desorden, con un pequeño número encerrado en el círculo para indicar cuál iba primero.

Words come easy with you.

To keep them coming

There's nothing I won't do.

And love comes easy with you

'Cause you've got a face that makes my heart race.*

Según los numerales, ese era el párrafo que le seguía, se quedó meditando lo que decía, levantó la vista asustado cuando escuchó un ruido fuerte proveniente de la cocina, pero se tranquilizó al notar que sólo había sido un accidente y no porque lo hubiese descubierto husmeando, así que su vista buscó el siguiente número.

And I'll be there, my girl,

'Til the sun doesn't rise.

And I'll be there my girl

When there's tears in your eyes.

And I'll be there my girl

To hold you when you're feeling down.

'Cause when know one seems to care,

And life ain't being too fair,

I'll be there.

'Cause when the feeling can't compare,

And life ain't being too fair,

I'll be there.*

Draco se detuvo cuando notó al niño leyendo las notas que había estado garabateando últimamente, buscando inspiración para una canción, pero por el momento nada le gustaba en sí.

—Eres un chismoso –lo acusó.

—Es bastante buena, pero el orden no me gusta mucho –la dejó y sonrió.

—Ahora eres un experto en música.

—Mi vida es más complicada que la tuya, así que cállate –se burló Ash, haciendo que Draco pensara de inmediato en Ginevra, se parecía demasiado a ella, como para no ser su hijo.

—Puede ser ¿qué haces aquí, por cierto?

—Ya te lo dije, quiero que me cuentes tu historia con mi madre –se encogió de hombros –y quiero que sea la verdad, no una que te inventes.

—Puedo inventarla y no lo sabrás –se burló.

—No puedes escribir una canción con un buen orden, no eres Oliver Wood, él es el escritor, recuerda eso –sonrió el niño.

—Bien, te voy a decir lo que pasó entre tu madre y yo –se dejó caer en el sofá.

* * *

Los párrafos en inglés marcados con un ***** pertenecen a la canción titulada I'll Be There, de Tom Felton, y es utilizada sin intención de lucro alguno, la letra fue tomada de la página feltbeats punto com


	22. Lo Escuchaste Llamando

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy, como cada sábado desde hace algunos xD muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dan a la historia, significa mucho, quiero que sepan que no importa cuan perdida se vea la posibilidad del Drinny, la hay, la habrá, será, es firme, no hay posibilidad de cambio, Draco y Ginny, será el canon de esta historia, jajaja, eso sonó extraño, pero bueno, sólo quiero que lo sepan, les dejaré leer, así que gracias por todo.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

La mirada de Draco estaba perdida en algún punto; seguía viendo hacia la ciudad, desde el mismo punto en el sofá donde se había sentado hacía media hora, dispuesto a develar todo su pasado, a un niño que apenas conocía, no tenía por qué hacerlo, decirle todo su pasado, hacerlo, sería sinónimo de debilidad.

—Te has dado cuenta de que no has dicho nada ¿no es cierto? –Habló el niño –y por esa expresión dura en tu rostro, supongo que no lo harás.

—Bueno, me gusta mantener mis asuntos privados, para ser honestos, decirte a ti todo eso, te dará una ventaja.

— ¿Y para qué la querría? –Se mofó el niño –no es como si a mi edad pudiese chantajearte ¿con qué lo haría? ¿Qué me compres un carro de helados? –sonrió –mi madre me enviaría a regresarlo tan rápido como lo viese, sin duda me hace preguntarme con qué clase de personas te has tenido que relacionar en todos estos años.

—Bien, conocí a tu madre en Abril del 2001 –habló como si nada –en un festival, aquí en Londres, la muy atrevida, se había colado a bambalinas, así que me la encontré, y en lugar de hablar a seguridad, le di un recorrido.

—No suena para nada a ti.

— ¿Tú qué sabes de mí? –frunció el ceño.

—Que eres un adulto, pero no siempre te comportas como tal, que odias leer, y que la televisión te da una extraña satisfacción de poder, que te crees el mejor cantante que hubiese pisado el mundo, pero tus letras carecen de sentido, tus fans siempre son jóvenes, no mayores, eso significa que se dejan ir por tu físico, más que por lo que cantas.

—Tú suenas muy listillo –soltó enfadado.

—Lo dijo Theo una vez.

—Así que sólo repites lo que escuchas.

—No tanto así, en ese festival pude presenciarlo, la mayoría eran jóvenes, mi madre era la única mujer madura presenciando el evento –se encogió de hombros.

—Y eso porque trabajaba para mí ¿no es cierto?

—Sí –aceptó –ahora, no quiero que me digas que se conocieron en 2001, quiero que me digas ¿cómo es que se hicieron amigos? Y porqué para ella es como si eso ya no existiera.

—Nos hicimos amigos porque yo no tenía nada más interesante que hacer, que intentar hacer que consiguiera su sueño –observó a Ash –pero aun así, no conseguí que conociera a su banda favorita, charlamos un poco sobre a lo que le gustaría dedicarse, así que le dije que la mejor forma de conocer artistas, era trabajar con uno, así que la invité, a unirse a mi gira por Reino Unido, ella se encargó de conseguir el permiso de tus abuelos, y me acompañó de gira.

—Eso es todo –gruñó el niño –sólo te odia porque sí.

—Me odia porque la corrí, al final, me aburrí de ella, y de cómo funcionaban las cosas con ella, así que le dije que no la ocuparía más.

— ¿Eso fue cuando? ¿Trabajaba para ti cuando se embarazó de mí?

—No.

Draco se quedó callado, sabía porque Asher quería saber todo eso, con la situación actual, posiblemente se estaba debatiendo si irse con su padre o quedarse con la mujer que todo este tiempo ha visto como madre, y él tenía la oportunidad de influenciar en la decisión que el niño pudiese tomar, sólo tenía que elegir muy bien que contarle, y qué no.

—Pero…

—Me imagino que ya conocía a tu padre cuando yo la corrí –musitó –tu madre no se iría con el primer hombre que le hablara bonito, ya viste, esperó bastante tiempo, en aceptar a Theo.

—Bueno, pero Theo es un tipo genial, si pudiese, le pediría que me reconociera, así nos libraríamos de todo esto ¿no?

—No lo sé, pero lo prefieres a él sobre tu verdadero padre –lo observó.

—Bueno, Theo siempre ha estado para mí en los momentos más difíciles, fue el que me ayudó a convencer a mi madre de que me dejara entrar a una escuela común, odiaba los tutores, quería ser un niño normal.

— ¿Ahora lo eres? –Ash asintió -¿y eres feliz con eso?

—Yo sólo sé que odio vivir encerrado, el mundo de la fama se ve bien, cuando no estás viviendo en eso todos los días de tu vida.

—Me gusta la fama, y todo lo que implica.

—La falsedad que hay detrás de cada prenda de vestir, la envidia y todo eso, no es lo mío –se encogió de hombros.

Draco le otorgó una sonrisa torcida, a veces, olvidaba que Asher apenas era un niño, le agradaba, porque a pesar de todo lo malo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos, intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, siempre queriendo lo mejor, pensando con la cabeza fría, e investigando por su cuenta, que clase de mujer era en realidad quien lo había "robado" de sus padres.

La charla entre los dos rubios se extendió, tranquilamente, mientras Draco le contaba todos los detalles sanos de Ginevra y lo que había pasado entre ellos, omitiendo deliberadamente que habían tenido una relación amorosa, que la había embarazado y pedido que asesinara a ese ser que crecía en ella.

Si Asher se enteraba, de que Ginevra había sido capaz de asesinar a su propio hijo, posiblemente terminaría yendo con Oliver, y no permitiría eso, haría todo lo posible, todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para mandar en lo que él consideraba la dirección correcta.

— ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de ella? –la vista de Draco se desvió hasta el niño, que elevó las cejas aguardando la respuesta.

—Yo no dije que me enamoré de ella –contestó.

—Pero lo estás ahora, significa que te enamoraste de ella antes ¿no?

—No en realidad, sólo me gusta tu madre –se encogió de hombros.

—Por eso le escribes canciones de lo fácil que es amarla ¿no?

—Yo no dije que eran para ella –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero lo son ¿no?

—Sí –aceptó.

—Deberías intentarlo, escribirle como te sentías con ella antes de que yo llegara a la vida, ya sabes, así tal vez, ya no estaría tan enojada.

Draco guardó silencio, tal vez no era una locura como sonaba, podía intentarlo, tenía muchas cosas que decirle, y que ella simplemente no quería escuchar, si lo plasmaba todo eso, en una canción, tendría que, después de todo, la mayoría de las personas dicen que los artistas son los más grandes mentirosos, capaces de plasmar sentimientos que a veces no sienten, o cubriendo con algo sin importancia algo que lo significa todo.

Gruñó cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar; observó la pantalla, pero prefirió ignorar la llamada de Pansy, no tenía ganas de charlar con ella.

—No es tan mala idea –admitió –si quisiera decirle algo importante realmente.

—Bueno, es tu damisela en peligro, a la que siempre rescatarás –sonrió el niño –y lo has demostrado, siempre que hay algo mal con nosotros, eres el primero o segundo en aparecer, sólo tú y Theo están ahí, o te sientes igual que él al respecto de mi madre, o simplemente estás intentando lavar tus culpas.

—Te crees que lo sabes todo, sólo porque lees mucho.

—Yo no creo que lo sé todo, y sí, leo mucho, pero porque me gusta leer personajes valientes e increíbles –sonrió.

La vista del varón fue de nuevo al celular, Pansy de nuevo. —Eso dices, finges humildad cuando no la tienes.

—Eso suena más a ti, que a mí –la mirada azul de Asher se posó en el celular, que sonaba por quinta vez –deberías contestar.

—Es la novia de tu tío Ron –soltó.

— ¿La señorita Granger? –cuestionó.

—No, Parkinson.

—Ella no es la novia de mi tío –soltó frunciendo el ceño –y contesta, o no dejará de insistir.

—Bien, _papá_ –bufó Draco y tomó el teléfono –dime ¿qué quieres?

—Por fin contestas el maldito teléfono.

—Sí, deja de insultar al aparato, ha sido mi decisión ignorarte.

—Lo supuse, pero como soy una buena persona, se supone –se burló –te hablo para informarte que –hizo una pausa, ya que había un gran alboroto donde estaba.

— ¿Qué es todo eso? –frunció el ceño.

—Tu amada Ginevra que está a punto de volverse loca.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Bueno, creo que complicó un poco su asunto –gruñó –fue a gritarle a Oliver, y lo golpeó un par de veces ¿cómo puede gustarte la salvaje?

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? –cuestionó Draco poniéndose de pie y alejándose de Asher.

—Asher no aparece –el corazón del rubio latió fuertemente y giró para observar al niño que estaba sentado tranquilamente, para después observar el reloj.

—Ajá ¿Y?

—Ella asegura haberlo dejado en la escuela, pero la profesora jura que el niño jamás entró, así que, atando los hilos, sólo hay una persona que podría haber logrado eso ¿quién vino a tu cabeza?

— ¿Y qué importa quién? –gruñó.

—Ginevra lo acusa de haberse llevado al niño, es obvio que Oliver lo niega.

— ¿Y tú que crees? –cuestionó.

— ¿Recuerdas que ya intentó sacar a un niño del país? –El corazón de Draco se agitó de nuevo, al recordar la información -¿sabes por qué lo hizo?

—Desde luego que lo sé –el rubio no podía verla, pero podía saber que estaba sonriendo burlonamente –no llegó a Asher a la primera, buscó a todos los niños nacidos en las fechas que su hijo, por todo el país dime ¿pensaste que era un pedófilo sin sentimientos?

—Pásamela –ordenó.

—Bien.

La mirada del hombre no se despegó del niño, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo de lo que Draco le había ofrecido, la persona al otro lado de la línea le tardó en contestar, lo primero que escuchó fue como claramente Theo le pedía que se tranquilizara un poco, que lo encontrarían.

—Tienes que hacerle caso –habló cuando supo que ella lo escuchaba.

— ¿Cómo es que también pides que me calme? –Soltó desesperada –es que ¿has visto la hora? Es demasiado tarde y Ash no aparece –Draco cerró los ojos, sintiéndose culpable, ni siquiera se había percatado en qué momento el sol se había ocultado, Ash tenía más de doce horas ahí con él, y nunca se le ocurrió avisarle a Ginny.

—Porque tienes que controlarte ¿es acaso que quieres que Wood gane? –Soltó –si es así, mejor deja que se lo lleve y no pierdas el maldito tiempo –bufó.

—Vete al demonio –le colgó.

Suspiró, intentando controlar su temperamento, marcó de nuevo a Pansy pero ya no le contestó, pudo haberse detenido y marcado a cada uno de ellos, pero prefirió ahorrar tiempo, así que regresó hasta el niño, sujetó sus cosas y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que era tiempo de irse, Ash se levantó, entendiendo la conducta del hombre, sin tener que preguntar.

—&—

El trayecto había sido en completo silencio, bueno, al menos entre ellos, porque el pequeño rubio, iba jugando con las estaciones, después de quitar la que había calificado como "espantosa música" que él escuchaba, Draco odiaba todo lo referente a su padre y lo que él representaba en sus recuerdos, pero lo único que seguía, era el mismo gusto en música, tanto Lucius Malfoy, como Draco, preferían la música clásica.

Draco se perdió en el sonido de la música, el sonido tranquilo de las guitarras que no tardó en dar paso a la voz del cantante.

 _Fate Lies ahead_

 _Like the Sun will Rise_

 _The Light has been gone_

 _Far too long from your eyes._

No tardó mucho en reconocer la voz del hombre que estaba cantando, su vista fue de forma disimulada hasta el niño, que iba en el asiento trasero —Porque era más seguro, según lo que su madre siempre decía— estaba cantando, así que no podía estar demasiado equivocado, por el contrario, estaba más que acertado.

 _But you never changed, never_

 _Played your part_

 _You have erased all the fear_

 _From your heart_

Se detuvo en el semáforo, recargando su brazo derecho en la ventanilla del auto que iba abajo, mientras sus dedos golpeaban suavemente el volante, sin saber exactamente que esperaba, que se terminara la maldita tortura de la voz masculina, o que la luz cambiara para poder avanzar, quizá, si avanzaba rápido, el tiempo caminaría a la misma velocidad y no tendría que escuchar más esa tortura.

 _And tried to forget_

Intento distraerse en cualquier cosa, mientras tenía que estar ahí, esperando por avanzar, luchando con las ganas de cambiar de estación, tenía mala suerte, jamás los escuchaba en la radio, ¿Por qué tenía que escucharlos en ese momento? Precisamente con alguien que al parecer, los escuchaba, cambiar o apagar, sin duda ocasionaría un mar de preguntas, y ese niño no se estaría satisfecho con un "no me gusta esa clase de música"; lo sabía, ya había contado gran parte de su pasado, como para que aparte, no lo creyera.

 _The light in your eyes keeps_

 _Fading out_

 _The Night's falling deeper_

 _In the heart_

 _Hiding the truth and_

 _Crashing down_

 _My baby's a dancer in the dark_

El golpeteo de sus dedos sobre el volante fue más rápido y ruidoso, mostrando la desesperación que sentía en momentos así, la última vez que había escuchado algo de ese hombre o su voz, había sido cuando había regresado a Londres, antes de firmar su sentencia definitiva de cinco años de estadía en Inglaterra, pensó que ya no volvería a escucharlos, en América, rara la vez lo tocaban en la radio, bueno, no era gran fan del radio, así que no podía saberlo, allá hacía su voluntad, y no la del niño cantando en la parte trasera.

 _You've seen it all_

 _You don't mind going blind_

 _You've seen it all_

 _All the wonders of Life_

La voz de Asher se elevó un poco más, mientras cantaba animadamente la canción, posiblemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo incómodo que era para él, y lo mucho que quería decirle que se callara la maldita boca, tenía que recordarle tanto a ella, posiblemente, por eso, aun aceptaba que el niño acudiera a él, en lugar de a otros, porque le recordaba tanto a Ginevra.

 _Run to your boy,_

 _Don't conceal your scars_

 _Run to your boy;_

 _Let him feel your love_

Sí, odiaba la forma en la que algo tan pequeño y banal, le recordaba demasiado a ella, y más, podía ver la razón por la que ese tipo le gustaba tanto, con tan sólo escuchar la letra, a pesar de que se negaba a ello, era algo que no podía evitar, seguía taladrándole la mente, la forma en la que sin quererlo, le recordaba a ella ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no simplemente salía de su cabeza?

 _Before it's too late_

Apretó el acelerador en cuanto vio que pudo hacerlo, sólo escuchó a Ash quejarse por la brusquedad del acelere del auto, pero no se disculpó, mientras más rápido avanzara, más rápido sentiría el viento en el rostro y lo relajaría, no podía creer lo fácil que una canción podía ponerlo de malas, bueno, no era una canción cualquiera, no era un cantante cualquiera, era, _la voz masculina más perfecta del mundo,_ según las palabras de Ginevra Weasley.

 _The light in your eyes keeps_

 _Fading out_

 _The Night's falling deeper_

 _In the heart_

 _Hiding the truth and_

 _Crashing down_

 _My baby's a dancer in the dark_

Suspiró ¿cuánto más podía durar esa tortura? No podía recordar la última vez que se había puesto de esa forma, no podía evitar sentirse identificado con lo que ese tipo cantaba ¿Por qué?

 _Your sight in dying but you keep_

 _On trying to save your boy_

 _You keep on lying but your false_

 _Illusions will be destroyed_

La parte rápida de la canción comenzó a sonar, y con sus palabras, esa sensación, como si alguien estuviese claramente adivinando el destino de Ginny en una letra de canción, y no quería, no quería que esas palabras se volvieran en el futuro de Ginevra.

—Draco –la voz de Ash sonó un poco sobre la voz del hombre, que seguía cantando algo no tan bueno para el varón, que aceleró aún más.

 _You heard it calling, but you_

 _Turned your face never_

 _Played your part_

 _You heard it singing but you_

 _Danced away like a falling star_

—Draco, vas a matarnos –escuchó a Ash, justo cuando el hombre dejó de cantar para dar paso a la música final de la canción, frenó a centímetros del automóvil frente a ellos que se detuvo inesperadamente.

 _Dancer in the Dark_

 _Dancer in the Dark_

 _Dancer in the Dark_

 _Dancer in the Dark_

—No era mi intención matarte –soltó cuando estuvieron cerca de la casa de Ginevra.

—No hubiese sido nada grave, si hubieses contestado a una de las veinte veces que te llamé –gruñó el rubio que bajó del auto –gracias por traerme, por cierto.

—Voy a ir contigo –sacó la llave del interruptor, y salió, observó a Ash.

—Es la banda que a mi mamá le gusta, supongo que los conoces ¿no? –sonrió.

—Desgraciadamente, y no sé qué puede gustarle a tu madre de ellos.

—Yo tampoco, porque se derrite cada que les ve en televisión –se encogió de hombros –y bueno, sus canciones son buenas –justificó el niño –mi madre tiene la tonta idea de que el vocalista se inspira en su vida para escribir sus canciones.

—La mayoría de las fanáticas piensan eso –contestó grosero.

—Esa es la magia de la buena música, supongo, que la gente recuerde algo de sus vidas, que le den diferentes significados, a un solo sentimiento.

— ¿Quién lo dijo? –cuestionó con una sonrisa torcida.

—Mi madre –aceptó y cruzaron la calle.

Asher cantaba alegremente la canción que habían estado escuchando antes de que casi chocaran por la idiotez de Draco, por fortuna, parecía que no diría nada a Ginevra sobre el incidente, y si no lo hacía, sin duda, lo agradecería profundamente, ya que no quería ni imaginar cómo estaría de histérica en cuanto llegaran, Ash subió alegre por las escaleras, aun cantando el coro de la canción, haciendo que el estómago de Draco pesara cada vez más con desagrado.

—Vaya, parece que mamá montó una fiesta ahora que no estaba –sonrió Ash, buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó las llaves, la puerta se abrió, provocando que en el interior hubiera un silencio extremo, a comparación de hacía cinco segundos atrás, así que Ash observó a Draco desconcertado antes de entrar.

Draco cerró la puerta, cuando todos lo ignoraron, la pelirroja corrió hasta su hijo, abrazándolo fuertemente, logrando que se quejara por la fuerza que estaba empleando, tenía los ojos hinchados, y los labios le temblaban un poco, acarició el rostro de su hijo, y su mirada se volvió furiosa, cuando se topó con la del rubio en la puerta.

—Ve a tu cuarto –ordenó.

—Pero mamá…

—Ahora mismo, Asher Weasley –ordenó en un tono que hizo que su hijo no repelara más y avanzara de forma rápida, le echó una mirada de enorme disculpa a Draco y se perdió de vista.

Nadie dijo nada, salvo Nott, que sujetó la mano de Ginevra, Malfoy sonrió de lado, haciendo que la pelirroja perdiera la poca serenidad que el apretón de su novio había logrado otorgarle, así que avanzó con grandes zancadas por el lugar, para quedar frente a él.

—Supongo que agrade…

La bofetada resonó en todo el pequeño apartamento, Nott, Potter y Parkinson se observaron entre sí, y se alejaron para darle más privacidad, la mejilla de Draco ardía, demasiado, y de inmediato sintió como le punzaba, frunció el ceño como acto reflejo, y su mueca de desagrado llenó su normalmente impasible gesto.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hijo –soltó furiosa.

—Gracias Draco, por ser tú con quien estaba y no con su verdadero padre, sería mejor –la sujetó de la muñeca, completamente furioso.

—Aléjate, de mi hijo –repitió enfadada.

—Eso tienes que decírselo a él, no a mí, yo no fui y lo saque de la escuela, él llegó a mi apartamento, y agradece que no lo eché a la maldita calle, o hablé con Granger, para que fuera por él, y hubiese una gran mancha más en tu maldito expediente ¿eso es lo que quieres que haga? Lo haré la próxima vez –la soltó bruscamente.

—Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana, hablar con Granger, hablar con Wood, hablar con la misma Reina si es lo que quieres –bufó –y agradece, que no le hablé a la maldita policía –bramó.

—Oh, no, verás, estoy tan agradecido –soltó con sarcasmo –pero ya que has dado la opción, lo haré yo, la próxima vez que tu hijo aparezca por mi apartamento, tal vez no eres la mejor madre del mundo ¿no lo has pensado? –se burló –ni todo el lío que te has creado al robártelo –Ginny retrocedió –madre no es la que lo tiene –le recordó –sino quien le cuida y los educa –sonrió enfadado –pues de ninguna has sido buena, porque prefiere a un maldito extraño al que le importa una mierda, lo que le pase, que a su propia disque madre, que hizo de todo, porque supongo que robarlo no fue tan fácil ¿eh? –elevó las cejas.

—Eres un maldito –soltó una risita enfadada –puedes decir lo que quieras, sólo escucha esto, cuando recapacites lo que dijiste esta noche, no esperes que rememorando el pasado harás que te lo perdone, jamás, voy a perdonarte esto.

—Pues no lo hagas, estoy harto, harto de ti, de tu hijo, de tus malditos problemas, intenta solucionarlos, espero que tu hijo robado no termine odiándote, cuando se entere de que lo robaste a él, intentando redimirte por tu hijo muerto, no, por el hijo que deliberadamente, decidiste matar.

La sujetó antes de que lo abofeteara de nuevo, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, sintiéndose completamente satisfecho por haberla herido y humillando, echándole en cara todo lo que ni siquiera creía.

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios cuando sintió la pierna de la mujer entre las de él, todo en su cerebro se borró en ese momento, imaginando que así pasaría con las cosas cuando se les reiniciaba o reseteaba, su rostro su puso rojo, y le costó respirar, terminando hincado sobre el suelo, con ambas manos sujetándose su miembro dolorido.

—Largo de mi casa –ordenó la pelirroja, mientras abría la puerta.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada llena de furia, cuando para más humillación, tuvo que salir arrastrándose de ese lugar, se recargó en la pared cuando la puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe, se quejó audiblemente cuando se encontró solo.

—Joder –soltó, unas octavas más arriba de lo normal.

La mirada de todos se puso sobre ella cuando se reunió con los demás adultos del lugar, ninguno dijo nada, aun sorprendidos por su actitud tan furiosa, posiblemente Draco no era tan inocente como pensaban, pero tampoco tan culpable, después de todo, había sido la misma Ginevra quien no le había dejado decir que Ash estaba con él, había arrojado el celular de Pansy contra la barda después de colgar con Malfoy.

—Eso sí que fue un espectáculo –soltó Pansy divertida –pero ya que tu hijo ha llegado, me iré.

—Yo te llevo –se apresuró Harry.

—No te preocupes, Potter, traje mi auto, además, tengo una cita.

— ¿A las doce de la madrugada? –cuestionó en un tono severo.

—La noche es joven, y contrario de Ash, yo no tengo horario de llegada, mi madre no se pondrá histérica –le guiñó un ojo a Ginny, que sonrió por primera vez en horas.

— ¿Con quién vas a salir? –cuestionó Theo.

—Alto, pelirrojo y atractivo.

— ¿Ron? –hizo una mueca de desagrado Ginny.

—Es tu hermano, no el mío –se encogió de hombros –espero que la próxima vez que me hables, no sea una situación así, _cuñada._

Pansy salió del lugar, dejando a Harry a punto de seguirla, pero Ginny negó, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Has perdido a la chica, deja de insistir, no hay nada más patético.

—Yo no soy Malfoy –contestó enfadado y salió sin despedirse.

* * *

Los párrafos en inglés _**no**_ me pertenecen, es la letra de la canción titulada _Dancer in the Dark*_ y es utilizadas sin intención de lucro alguno, por favor Playground Music, no vayas a demandarme xD


	23. El Rey George II

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy, y no es sábado, terminé el capítulo pronto, y lo publiqué, así que esto no garantiza mucho que vuelva a actualizar el sábado de nuevo, y en su defecto, si lo hago, no significa que se volverá costumbre, prometo, que si termino el capítulo antes del sábado, actualizaré el día en que lo termine, aun no sé que estoy poniendo, si esto me perjudica o no xD jajaja, pero en fin, volví antes de la fecha, espero que no vuelva a afectarme mi organización, muchas gracias por el apoyo a lo largo de la historia, sus reviews, sus follows, sus favoritos, espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

 _Ginevra Weasley iba caminaba tomada de la mano de su encantador novio, habían salido del cine, la película había sido su elección, y Michael se estaba quejando, expresando que era la peor que le había obligado a ver, mientras ella reía divertida._

 _—Es que no tiene sentido –se quejó de nuevo Michael –no entendí absolutamente nada._

 _—Tal vez ese era el chiste –bromeó mientras llevaba la pajilla a sus labios._

 _—Quien escribió eso tenía que estar drogado y mucho._

 _—Supongo que eso de las sustancias es lo de muchos en ese mundo –rió._

 _—Debimos elegir otra ¿cómo es que ha permanecido tanto tiempo en cartelera?_

 _—Oh, no, no, volvieron a proyectarla especialmente –se encogió de hombros._

 _—Es mejor irnos, a menos que quieras entrar a verla de nuevo._

 _Ginny sonrió ampliamente mientras abrazaba el brazo de su novio, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa, haciendo que él advirtiera el peligro._

 _—No gastaré mi dinero en esa película, no de nuevo, Gin._

 _—Mira a quién, me trae el destino –soltó una voz masculina, un tanto aterciopelada y silbante, mientras arrastraba las palabras –en un lugar tan sin chiste, te vine a encontrar._

 _Michael observó a Ginny, que había cambiado su sonrisa chantajista por una auténtica, se giró sorprendida y soltó un pequeño grito, fue hasta el hombre y lo saludó._

 _—Eso es, porque es mi cine favorito –soltó._

 _—No, claro que no –soltó divertido –mira que venir hasta Camden por un cine como éste –negó._

 _—Prefiere éste, sobre todos los demás –informó Michael, acercándose a su novia, mientras observaba de forma arrogante al otro chico._

 _Draco sonrió al ver al novio de Ginevra, era como cualquier otro patán en el mundo, no tenía nada de especial así que ¿Qué le veía ella? No dijo nada, observó de nuevo a la pelirroja._

 _—Vienes saliendo, así que no querrás volver a entrar ¿o sí? –sonrió._

 _—Estábamos debatiendo la posibilidad._

 _—No veremos esa película, no de nuevo, es muy mala._

 _— ¿Quién necesita entenderle? El actor es realmente guapo –admitió._

 _—Bueno, si quieres verla, puedo verla contigo ¿qué dices? –sonrió Draco._

 _—No lo creo –sonrió Ginny de vuelta –mi novio y yo, iremos en busca de algo de comer –se encogió de hombros –pero ha sido bueno verte, de nuevo._

 _— ¿Quién es? –interrogó Michael._

 _—Draco Malfoy –estiró la mano, sabiendo que el tipo no la tomaría, así que se quitó las gafas, otorgándole una mirada extraña a Ginny._

 _—Claro, Michael, él es… el arrogante Draco Malfoy._

 _— ¿El? –Se burló -¿estás segura de que es ese cantantucho malo sobrevalorado?_

 _—Sí, lo es –aceptó._

 _— ¿Y cómo es que tú conoces a alguien así?_

 _—Tu novia se metió a mi camerino, estaba desnudo, parece que gozó mucho la vista, más que la vista –sonrió de lado._

 _— ¿Recuerdas el festival donde vendrían…?_

 _—Sí ¿y qué? No fuimos –contestó._

 _—Bueno, logré colarme al backstage, pero no logré conocerlos, en su lugar, conocí a… -señaló a Draco –así de mala suerte._

 _—Se llevan bastante bien ¿cuántas veces se han visto? –interrogó nada feliz._

 _—Una vez, nada serio –lo tranquilizó la pelirroja –bueno, disfruta tu película, nosotros nos vamos, adiós._

 _—Espera ¿cinco minutos? –le sonrió incómodo y ambos observaron a Michael._

 _—Te espero allá –el chico le beso y se alejó._

 _—Le gusta marcar su territorio ¿eh?_

 _—No es un perro, y yo no soy un poste –soltó frunciendo el ceño._

 _—Lo siento, pero vamos, sé honesta conmigo, salgamos de nuevo._

 _—Tengo novio, estoy segura de que escuché mal –sonrió._

 _—Como amigos –soltó –he estado de gira y apenas volví ayer, estaré una semana, antes de volver a irme, por favor._

 _—Pero…_

 _—No es como si te pidiera que fueras mi fan, o que compraras mis discos, yo pagaré, toma eso como retribución para el mundo porque yo existo._

 _—En serio no es algo correcto._

 _— –repitió –no otra cosa, no eres mi tipo, Weasley, no es como si fuese a enamorarme de ti, creo que es más probable que sea al revés –sonrió._

 _—Bien –aceptó ella con una clara duda en el rostro._

 _— ¿Dónde nos vemos? –interrogó él._

 _—_ _Southwark, en The Globe ¿_ _te parece_ _? –sonrió._

 _—Me parece bien, nos veremos ahí ¿mañana?_

 _—Sí, por qué no._

 _— ¿A qué hora?_

 _—Temprano, porque tengo cosas que hacer._

 _—De acuerdo, entonces ahí te veré._

 _El rubio volvió a colocarse las gafas, con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, para molestar al novio de la pelirroja que a pesar de que ella ya había llegado a su lado, lo seguía viendo, observó la fachada del cine, y no entró, ella había sido muy vaga en darle detalles sobre ella, pero había salido a la conversación el tema del cine, así que había mencionado el famoso "Everyman", era la única pista que tenía de ella, así que iba con la intención de sobornar a alguien ahí, para cuando la viera, le avisara, pero había tenido demasiada buena suerte._

 _Regresó hasta el auto, observó a Blaise, que tenía una mirada expectante sobre lo que había ocurrido, pero él no dijo nada más, se limitó a pedir que regresaran a su casa, dándole entender al otro chico, que no había tenido buena suerte en sus planes, y eso le agradaba._

 _— &—_

 _La mirada del hombre seguía en ella, aunque intentaba no ser tan obvio, la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y lo observó directamente, esa clase de actitudes no le agradaban para nada, prefería las cosas directas._

 _—Dilo –pidió._

 _—No, es que me sorprende que siempre expresaras lo mal artista, persona y todo eso que te parecía ese cantante, y ahora de la nada, le hagas fiesta cada que lo ves ¿te gustó acaso? –cuestionó Michael._

 _—No, no me gustó, sí, sigo creyendo que su música es mala y sobrevalorada, no vale la pena como artista ¿feliz?_

 _— ¿Y cómo persona? ¿Por qué saliste con él? y peor de todo, ¿porque no me lo dijiste?_

 _—Decirte que conocí a Draco Malfoy no es algo como para pregonarlo ¿estás de acuerdo? –Sonrió –además, no es mi persona favorita._

 _—Pues tu actitud dijo todo lo contrario._

 _—Oye, se portó agradable intentando que conociera a mi banda favorita, al menos un poco de agradecimiento le debo por eso, él no los mandó de turistas por la ciudad, sabiendo que una loca y obsesiva fan se colaría para verlos._

 _—Bueno, sí, pero…_

 _—Es simple educación, Michael ¿Qué esperas que pase? –se burló._

 _—Que se obsesione contigo y no se detenga hasta que salgas con él._

 _—Soy Ginevra Weasley, una pobre chica de ciudad, pobre, que no tiene lo necesario para sobrevivir ¿por qué se fijaría en mí uno de los más "exitosos" artistas del medio artístico? Que para colmo, es el hijo de uno de los más grandes empresarios del país, oh, claro sin mencionar quien es su padrino, Michael, estás exagerando, lo que sea que estés pensando que puede pasar entre Malfoy y yo, no es más que un sueño de una puberta fan._

 _—Es cierto, creo que por un momento perdí la perspectiva, pero no descartes que eres la chica más genial que hay, así que incluso un patán ególatra como ese, puede sentirse atraído por ti, aunque seas pobre, y él asquerosamente rico._

 _—No pasará –lo besó –jamás te dejaría por él ¿feliz?_

 _—No tanto, por Malfoy no, ¿qué tal por otro? –sonrió._

 _—Puede ser, pero no ha llegado el momento._

 _La pareja fue en busca de un poco de pizza, se distrajeron el resto del día, después de todo era fin de semana y podían hacer lo que se les viniera en gana, aparte de todo, el padre de Ginny, confiaba demasiado en que ella se comportaría, y Michael le agradaba, siempre había sido un chico sencillo y agradable, que seguía las reglas que Arthur Weasley ponía, más que nada, por temor a que los hermanos gemelos de la pelirroja, le hicieran algo que después Corner, lamentaría si hacía algo indebido._

 _—Es mejor que volvamos a casa, o tu padre no nos dejará salir más._

 _—Miedoso –bromeó ella._

 _—Sólo precavido._

 _— &—_

 _Ginny se levantó tarde la mañana siguiente, se duchó con más pereza de la normal, tan sólo de recordar los planes que había hecho con Malfoy, pero por alguna extraña razón, no había podido negarse, se sentía mal por intentar llegar a otros famosos por medio de él, era algo así como una arribista, y eso sin duda la ponía de muy mal humor._

 _—Buenos días –saludó entusiasta al ver el desayuno –huele delicioso –chilló de emoción._

 _—No te vayas a comer la porción de tus hermanos o se estarán quejando todo el bendito día –pidió su padre._

 _—No es mi culpa que no estén –sonrió ampliamente, ganándose una negación de su padre, que siguió con una sonrisa._

 _—Bien, dime ¿qué has pensado en hacer para tu cumpleaños? –interrogó el hombre._

 _—Bueno, aun no lo he pensado, posiblemente una comida como normalmente la hacemos, con amigos cercanos._

 _— ¿No has pensado en pedir dinero? –sonrió su padre._

 _—No, en realidad no lo he pensado ¿por qué?_

 _—Bueno, me sentí bastante culpable de que no pudieses ir a ver a esa banda que tanto te gusta, así que, le propuse a tu madre hacer un pequeño ahorro de aquí a tu cumpleaños, y darte el dinero que resulte, así, la próxima vez que vengan, podrías ir ¿qué tal suena eso para ti?_

 _El hombre cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros con el chillido emocionado de su hija, que se levantó de su lugar, fue hasta él, y lo llenó de besos, haciéndolo sonreír feliz de ver a su hija tan alegre._

 _—Eres el mejor padre del mundo ¿lo sabías? –contestó extasiada._

 _—Y tú mi favorita, pero no se lo digas a los demás –le guiñó un ojo._

 _—En serio papá, tú y mamá son fabulosos._

 _—Lo sé, lo sé, pero tienes que comportarte bien, o me lo pensaré ¿de acuerdo?_

 _—Yo siempre me porto bien –soltó con una risa pícara._

 _—Sí, no tuvimos trillizos, pero a veces tu madre y yo pensamos que sí, tú, Fred y George son un dolor de cabeza todo el tiempo._

 _—Aun así, soy tu favorita._

 _—No lo digas en voz alta o me lo pensaré también –amenazó con una sonrisa._

 _Ginny observó a sus hermanos gemelos, tenía la fortuna de poder reconocerlos mejor que nadie en la familia, aun así, les permitía creer que podían intercambiar lugares y ella no lo notaba, eso, sin duda, había evitado que cayera en muchas de sus bromas donde el menos afortunado siempre era su hermano mayor, Percy._

 _—Buenos días, vaya, Ginny, tú levantada tan temprano un domingo, tiene que ser el fin de los tiempos –bromeó George._

 _—Tengo cosas que hacer –contestó._

 _—Sí, ayudarme con mi garaje –contestó su padre y Ginny asintió._

 _—Ay sí, la niñita de papá –soltó Fred, llevándose una salchicha al plato –pero pensé que papá haría otras cosas._

 _—Sí, por eso comenzaremos por la tarde –contestó ella tranquila –pero tengo que salir._

 _—Aquí nadie te ha dado permiso –soltó su madre entrando con una cacerola llena de huevos revueltos._

 _—Papá –soltó Ginny en tono de queja, observando al hombre que suspiró._

 _—Bien, pero regresa pronto –permitió._

 _—Gracias –saltó emocionada._

 _—Arthur, ya salió ayer –bramó la mujer –y regresó bastante noche._

 _—A la hora permitida por papá, Michael no se arriesgará a perder nuestro permiso semanal –se encogió de hombros._

 _—Ves, además, será hasta las tres, no más tarde –contestó el varón._

 _—Le estás dando demasiadas libertades, más incluso que a tus hijos varones ¿no lo has pensado? –todos observaron a la mujer mayor, y después al hombre._

 _—Sí, pero es la mejor manera de que sepa que pongo toda mi confianza en ella, darle libertades nos evitará muchas cosas, mujer._

 _—Pues eso espero –admitió -¿dónde está Ronald? –inquirió al ver la mesa._

 _—Dormido –contestó Ginny –y aquí no esperamos holgazanes, siempre lo ha dicho papá –le otorgó una mirada agradecida y sirvió más huevo y dos salchichas en su plato._

 _—Gracias por la amabilidad, hermanita –soló Ron, sentándose junto a ella y quitándole el plato._

 _—Abusivo –frunció el ceño._

 _—Mira quien lo dice._

 _—Un día, haremos una competencia, a ver quién come más de ustedes dos._

 _—Yo._

 _—Ella –contestaron a unísono los hermanos menores._

 _Desayunaron tranquilos, Ginny se levantó de la mesa, subió a su habitación a lavarse los dientes, a cepillarse el cabello y a terminar de vestirse, no era la mujer más bonita del mundo, así que no entendía la razón por la cual Michael, pensaba que era el tipo de Malfoy, que hasta hacía días se le había relacionado sentimentalmente con una de las modelos más guapas de la industria de la moda._

 _Bajó corriendo, se detuvo frente a su padre, que rebuscaba entre el correo algo que no fueran cuentas que pagar, le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla._

 _—Nos veremos en un rato –sonrió._

 _El hombre observó a todos lados y sacó unos cuantos billetes del pantalón. —Toma, de algo pueden servirte, no le digas a tu madre –le guiñó un ojo._

 _—Gracias papá._

 _—No agradezcas, mejor ve y regresa pronto._

 _—De acuerdo, sólo me deshago del problema y vuelvo._

 _— ¿Qué clase de problema? –cuestionó._

 _—Un amigo –comentó –que tiene un problema con una chica._

 _—De acuerdo._

 _Draco Malfoy ya estaba esperándola cuando ella llegó, así que tuvo que revisar su reloj de pulsera una vez más para asegurarse de que no había tardado demasiado._

 _— ¿Tienes mucho aquí? –cuestionó._

 _—Dijiste temprano, no sabía que tan temprano era tu temprano._

 _—Eso significa sí, vaya, no pensé que estuvieses tan desesperado por amigos –sonrió burlona, ganándose un ceño fruncido del rubio._

 _—No eres para nada graciosa –soltó él._

 _—Eres el primero que lo dice, las personas me encuentran peculiarmente encantadora._

 _—Dependiendo de cuantas caras tengas._

 _—Es que soy la misma persona siempre –soltó ella –las personas se enojan de vez en cuanto, otras cuantas veces son irracionalmente felices y otras…_

 _—Ya entendí el punto, no soy tan idiota –bufó._

 _—Estás de mal humor ¿me sorprendo?_

 _—No –aceptó._

 _— ¿Algún problema?_

 _—Los mismos problemas de siempre, que no desaparecen, aunque lo intentes._

 _—Ya, ¿a quién hay que matar? –sonrió._

 _—Dudo que te atrevieras a hacer algo así._

 _—Oye, lo haría por mis amigos, pero no lo somos –cortó._

 _—Te niegas a la posibilidad tan pronto._

 _—Es que… ¿por qué alguien como tú quisiera ser mi amigo? –cuestionó._

 _—Porque eres diferente –hizo una pausa –o… algo así tengo que decirte ¿no? –los dos rieron –porque eres especial y diferente, contigo me siento libre de expresarme y… -frunció los labios –no recuerdo lo demás que dicen en las películas cliché, donde un famoso, guapo, rico y perfecto como yo, se enamora o se junta con una chica bonita, divertida, especial, como algunas otras chicas que pude encontrar, pero no, me conformé contigo, una extraña pelirroja, que gusta de entrar tras bambalinas, a acosar a sus ídolos –Ginny sonrió –tal vez porque realmente eres diferente a las otras chicas._

 _—No soy diferente a ellas –admitió –la verdad sólo te he visto como mi posibilidad para conocer a otros artistas, a los buenos artistas –admitió –así que sí soy como esas arribistas que conoces._

 _—Ahí está –se burló Draco –no eres como las otras arribistas, ellas lo negarían siempre._

 _—Bueno, soy una arribista honesta –se encogió de hombros –es por eso que te agrado, es nuevo –admitió –una premisa novedosa, podríamos venderla como idea de una película._

 _—Ves, ya hasta tienes planes, es bueno saberlo, así usaré a mis abogados para detenerte –soltó._

 _—Puedo darte parte de las regalías, escandaloso, eres asquerosamente millonario ¿por qué te importaría que me quedara con esas ganancias? –sonrió._

 _—Bueno, no lo sé –se encogió de hombros –porque me harías quedar mal, como siempre._

 _—Oye, te pondría como el hombre perfecto, caballeroso, galante…_

 _—A eso me refiero con que me harías quedar mal –gruñó._

 _—Ya, prefieres ser el patán insoportable que aun así consiguió amigos pobres._

 _—Puede ser –se encogió de hombros._

 _—No va a pasar, chico listo –sonrió –así que bien ¿A dónde iremos? porque tengo cosas que hacer más al rato._

 _—Fuiste tú quien llegó tarde –soltó él sin darle importancia._

 _El camino a interior de Londres fue tranquilo, para placer de ella, le permitió sintonizar el radio, y quitar la música clásica, no tenía ninguna clase problemas con ese tipo de música, pero no era su favorita, así que se dedicó a cantar alegre en lo que llegaban al lugar donde fuera que él quisiera ir._

 _Draco sonrió divertido al verla cantar alegre, moviendo la cabeza y en sí, la parte superior de ella, al ritmo de la música, no debería sorprenderlo, después de lo que habían hecho en su primera cita, sin duda era alguien valiente, que no le tenía miedo al ridículo, pero al parecer ella no era capaz de hacerlo._

 _—Dime ¿podemos repetir esto toda la semana antes de que me vaya?_

 _—No lo creo, chico listo –sonrió –tengo que ir a la escuela._

 _—Saliendo de la escuela –contestó._

 _—Mmm… no lo creo, tengo asuntos que arreglar, deberes que hacer, así que lo siento, pero no puedo, es lo malo de intentar hacer amistad con una chica normal._

 _—Sí, tienes tus desventajas, pero ¿te dije que tengo tutores privados? –sonrió al ver la cara incrédula de la pelirroja._

 _—Eso significa que sabes leer –soltó divertida –eres una caja de pandora –le sacó la lengua._

 _—Ellos pueden hacer tus deberes, durante esta semana._

 _—Eres algo así como satanás, y quieres mi alma ¿por qué?_

 _—Mi asistente personal es un poco aburrido –admitió._

 _—Consíguete una novia divertida en ese caso._

 _—La única chica divertida que conozco eres tú –admitió._

 _—Sal con una de tus fans, puedes encontrar a una inteligente, si buscas bien._

 _—Estás insinuando que son descerebradas._

 _—Pues son tus fans ¿creíste que tenían neuronas funcionando en esa cabeza? –negó._

 _—Sí que te encanta burlarte de mí –soltó._

 _—Oye, tú quieres ésta amistad, yo no estoy muy interesada –soltó._

 _—Una arribista poco interesada en su único medio de conocer a ese tipo con gallinas en la cabeza._

 _—Ese tipo con gallinas en la cabeza, es el hombre con la voz más perfecta del mundo, así que un poco de respeto para él y… sus plumas mágicas –hizo un movimiento con las manos, haciendo que Draco negara, ocultando su sonrisa._

 _—Bien, bien, dejaré en paz al san gallo mágico._

 _—Es mejor que aprendas de respeto, o haré que lo aprendas –musitó seria, para reír después a causa de la reacción de él._

 _—Pareces drogada –murmuró para él._

 _Ginny bajó del auto completamente desorientada, y caminando rápidamente para alcanzar al rubio, que parecía importarle un rábano que estuviera más atrás._

 _Se detuvo junto a Draco, que observaba ciertamente a ningún lado o persona en particular, traía sus gafas, y su gorra, como la vez pasada, así que Ginny giró en su lugar, hasta toparse con una estatua, la pelirroja negó, completamente enfadada._

 _— ¿En serio? ¿Un parque? No me molesta, pero… ¿sólo vinimos aquí a ver la estatua del Rey George II? Tengo un George en casa que es claramente más divertido._

 _—Sí, bien, no pensé mucho en donde ir, sólo quería distraerme un rato, divertirme con alguien parloteando de cualquier cosa que no fuera yo, mi carrera o algo así._

 _La cara de Ginny se volvió una mueca complicada que Draco no supo comprender de primer momento, ella negó, y sin dar más explicaciones, comenzó a alejarse, a grandes zancadas, que a Draco no se le complicó imitar y alcanzarla._

 _—Si quieres diversión, mejor contrata un maldito payaso, o una prostituta –bufó –no soy tu distracción ¿te queda claro? No me importa cuánto maldito dinero tengas, no soy, y jamás seré tu maldita distracción ¿comprendes eso?_

 _—Sonó peor de lo que pretendía, admito eso –contestó –la última vez la pasaste bien, te divertiste, y me distrajiste de mi trabajo ¿bien? Quería que eso volviera a repetirse ¿tiene algo de malo?_

 _—Querías distracción, te hubiese llevado a mi casa, a que limpiaras el garaje de mi padre ¿eso sería diversión para ti? ¿Crees que la vida de la gente común es menos estresante? Eres un idiota arrogante y egocéntrico._

 _—Lo sé, pero pensé que eso ya lo sabías –Ginny entrecerró los ojos._

 _—Bien –bufó y observó sobre el hombro de Draco –pero pagarás el café –señaló el local detrás de él._

 _—Puedo reservarlo para nosotros solos ¿Qué dices?_

 _—No, chico listo –negó y avanzó hasta el lugar._

 _Draco la observó pedir, con una sonrisa en el rostro, posiblemente se estaba vengando de él, pero todo lo que pidió no costaría ni siquiera lo que su shampoo, pero prefirió dejarla ganar, sin alardear de todo el dinero que ganaba, o el dinero al que tenía derecho por herencia en cuanto su padre muriera._

 _—No está tan mal, sólo espero que vayas a comerte todo eso, si vas a salir tan cara, claro._

 _—Bueno, tuve que pedir para que la mesera pensara que eres alguien normal, y no un arrogante pseudo cantante, que sólo come en lugares exclusivos, con sus amigos millonarios._

 _—Yo no sé cómo hacen esto –argumentó._

 _—Sí, pero tampoco los que hacen en primera clase, y no necesitas mucho para caerle mal a los meseros, y que éstos escupan en tus cosas –la cara de Draco fue de horror puro._

 _—No sé con qué clase de personas te juntas tú –soltó._

 _—Tengo que, son de mi familia –se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia._

 _—Aquí está el pastel de calabaza –informó la chica –en seguida traigo los demás._

 _—Fabuloso, muchas gracias –sonrió Ginny._

 _La risa de Ginny resonó en todo el lugar, él sólo sonrió, no se creía capaz de reír a carcajadas como ella, pero disfrutaba saber que a pesar de tenerlo en la clase de concepto en que lo tenía, podía pasarla bien con él, divertirse, la mayoría de sus novias, se aburrían de sus charlas, o sus prospectos de novias, sólo querían engrandecerlo y todo giraba en torno a él._

 _Ginevra era diferente; suspiró cuando ella fue al baño, estaba quedando atrapado en una mala trama cliché, y no había nada más que odiara que eso, pero tampoco podía negarse que la pasaba bien con esa pelirroja loca, aunque técnicamente no habían hecho nada más que tomar café, comer pastelillos, salir del lugar, caminar un rato por el parque, ir a comer algo, beber soda, comer helado, y seguir paseando, ahora tenían cerca de dos horas en esa pequeña pizzería, y parecía que no tenía fin en ese estómago ¿cómo era que estaba tan delgada a pesar de comer como lo hacía?_

 _—Demonios –musitó Ginny –son las siete –soltó._

 _—Quince a las ocho –admitió._

 _—Lo siento, ha sido agradable, pero tenía que estar con mi padre ayudándole hace unas horas, va a descuartizarme._

 _—Te llevaré._

 _—No, me iré sola, no te preocupes, gracias por las comidas._

 _Salió del lugar sin esperar un poco más, dejándolo frustrado, no le había dicho si podían volver a verse, o cuanto tendría que esperar para volver a encontrarla._

 _— &—_

 _Ginny observó a su padre, que estaba terminando de arreglar el lugar, él hombre negó, haciéndole sentir la persona más culpable del mundo, se giró cuando escuchó ruidos, su madre iba con una taza de té para el hombre._

 _—Te dignaste a llegar –la reprendió._

 _— ¿Pero qué dices, mujer? –Frunció el ceño el hombre –ella ha estado aquí poco después de que saliste, ha demorado, pero no tanto._

 _—Menos mal, espero que no estés comenzando a descarrilarte, Ginevra Molly Weasley, porque no te agradará la forma en la que te pondré en la línea de nuevo._

 _—Déjala en paz, Molly –gruñó el hombre –y tú, ven a terminar lo que estabas haciendo._

 _—Sí, sí, pero tenía que ir al baño –mintió y fue hasta su padre._

 _Los dos esperaron a que la mujer se marchara, diciendo que iría por la otra taza, dejando a padre e hija solos, de nuevo._

 _—Lo siento –se disculpó –se me fue el tiempo, en serio, papá…_

 _—Espero que el problema de tu amigo esté solucionado._

 _—Lo está, o eso espero –volvió a mentir._

 _—Ven, ayúdame a terminar esto –le sonrió, abrazándola cariñosamente._


	24. Amistad

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy, es sábado de nuevo, pero bastante tarde, lo siento, pero el capítulo destinado a éste día lo publiqué el miércoles, así que tuve que dedicarme a escribirlo saliendo del trabajo y apenas lo he terminado, así que casi va saliendo del horno, o algo así, no sé, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dan a la historia, sus favoritos, sus follows, sus reviews, sus lecturas, todo, significa mucho para mí, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de su agrado, y bueno, nos leemos el próximo sábado.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

 _Las luces le daban directamente en los ojos, tenía que comenzar a cantar en cualquier momento, pero lo cierto es que no estaba para nada de humor para hacerlo, y era demasiado tarde como para decir que simplemente, no quería salir y hacer el espectáculo, además, las personas frente a él no tenían la culpa de que la semana pasada hubiese sido la peor semana que hubiese tenido._

 _Él siempre había querido ser cantante; porque la música lo apasionaba, además, su padre parecía echarle en cara que no podía haber logrado su sueño si él no hubiese invertido cantidades exorbitantes de dinero en esa carrera, él aseguraba, que había una forma de inyectarle el talento a las personas._

 _Dinero._

 _Así que él estaba en las cima, por esa fama inyectada, que Lucius Malfoy le había conseguido, así que se había jurado a sí mismo, que trabajaría todo lo que fuese necesario, para juntar la cantidad de dinero que su padre le había otorgado, y se la pagaría, para que lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas._

 _La música sonó un poco más fuerte, y las bailarinas salieron, así que fue su turno de hacer valer el dinero que las personas frente a él habían pagado sólo por verlo, ¿Qué importaba si hacía playback? Ellas sólo querían verle mover el trasero, gritarle cada que hiciera algo insinuador y gritar hasta que sus gargantas dolieran y sus gritos no se escucharan más._

 _Y él tenía que hacerlo, porque era lo único que hacía que ellas estuvieran ahí, era un precio justo, al menos todo el mundo decía eso, y odiaba saber el poco talento que realmente tenía, pero aprovecharía lo que sí tenía._

 _Siguió la coreografía a la perfección, después de todo, él no tenía mucho que hacer, sólo dejar que las mujeres lo tocaran, acariciar a una que otra, mover las caderas y pretender que estaba a punto de besar a una que otra de las chicas, pero obviamente prefería volverse loco antes de hacer eso._

 _Las luces se apagaron, anunciando que restaban quince minutos para que terminar el show, así que sonrió y pretendió que ese había sido el mejor de los espectáculos jamás antes hechos para él, que la gente le había contagiado su buena vibra, pero no era así, sólo estaba contando los minutos antes de poder volver a su habitación de hotel._

 _Sonrió, proyectando una alegría que no estaba ahí, después de eso, tenía que soportar las preguntas de la prensa local, atender a las fans que habían pagado más de lo que una persona normal y con cerebro —según Ginevra— pagaría por verlo a él._

 _El público gritó entusiasmado pidiendo una última canción, y por más que no quiso volver, tuvo que hacerlo, para complacer._

 _— &—_

 _Carlisle, Newcastle, Liverpool, Sheffield, Manchester, Cambridge, Brighton y Bristol, eran algunos de los lugares que había visitado en su gira, estaba agotado, un poco enfermo y sólo quería llegar a Londres, era el lugar de su última presentación, pero no le interesaba, después de eso podía volver a casa y descansar un par de semanas, antes de tener que ir a recorrer Irlanda._

 _Draco salió de la ducha, tenía el tiempo medido antes de salir al escenario, así que frunció el ceño cuando encontró a la mujer sentada en el sofá, junto a su ropa, ni siquiera le prestó atención, caminó con la toalla enrollada en la cintura._

 _—Eres un grosero –frunció el ceño._

 _—No sé qué haces aquí –admitió._

 _—Tu padre nos dijo que estarías aquí hoy, para uno de tus shows._

 _—Dudo que él hiciera eso –admitió burlesco._

 _—Estábamos en una cena, preguntaron por ti, no es que se sienta mucho muy orgulloso de que seas un cantante mediocre –sonrió._

 _—Y tú eres una modelo fracasada –sonrió enfadado._

 _—Voy iniciando mi carrera, y contrario de ti, quiero iniciar lentamente, tengo tiempo para consolidarme como una de las mejores._

 _—Por eso estás aquí –la observó –ve al grano, Parkinson._

 _—Me gustas, y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que seas el cantante del momento ¿de acuerdo en eso?_

 _—Ah, así que por eso era el constante acoso de tu parte ¿no es así? –negó._

 _—Tienes que dejar de comportarte como un idiota –sugirió –tienes que divertirte._

 _—Yo me divierto, que no eres la clase de mujeres con las que me gusta salir, es diferente._

 _—No has salido con alguien en mucho tiempo._

 _—Que tú estés enterada, querrás decir._

 _— ¿Sales con alguien? –Soltó sorprendida –interesante ¿cantante, modelo…?_

 _—No es del medio –confesó, quitándose la toalla y colocándose el bóxer._

 _La mirada de la chica vagó por el cuerpo del rubio, no estaba mal, aunque no era el mejor cuerpo que hubiese visto, en la industria en la que estaba, había visto a tipos más marcados que Draco, pero aun así, ese rubio engreído y distante, tenía algo que le atraía, y era su misión ganárselo, no se detendría hasta que aceptara salir con ella._

 _—Sólo una cena –pidió –un bar, algo._

 _—Aclaremos el asunto de nuevo, te intereso no sólo por estar de moda –ella asintió alegre –quieres iniciar tu carrera desde algo lento, pero –hizo una pausa –salir con el "cantante de moda" ayudaría a que no tardaras tanto en colocarte en una posición privilegiada en el modelaje ¿cierto? –elevó las cejas._

 _—Eres más que una cara bonita._

 _—Te sorprenderías de lo que mi mente es capaz de pensar o procesar, Parkinson, aun así, sigues sin interesarme._

 _Se colocó los pantalones, caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó, para poder colocarse los zapatos, la mujer cruzó los brazos debajo de los pechos, y puso una mala cara, pero realmente le importaba un carajo lo que Pansy Parkinson quisiera._

 _—Aun así voy a quedarme._

 _—Te envió mi padre ¿cierto? ¿Para qué rayos?_

 _—No, bueno, digamos que mencioné mi interés por ti en la cena, y tu padre y mi padre pensaron que sería una buena opción._

 _—Ya, sabía que Lucius Malfoy había metido la nariz en esto._

 _—Tu padrino también cree que… bueno, haríamos bonita pareja, y hasta donde tengo idea, adoras a tu padrino._

 _—Sí, porque es una persona respetuosa que no intenta meterse en la vida de los demás, así que sí, me a grada, porque lo que son malas decisiones para mi padre, para él, bueno, me aconseja._

 _—Ya ves, él te aconsejaría salir conmigo, porque seríamos perfectos el uno para el otro –sonrió feliz._

 _—Sí, una cosa es lo que opine mi padrino, y después está en su influencia para obligarme a cometer suicidio._

 _—Oye –frunció el ceño._

 _—No te molestes conmigo, por decirte que ningún hombre en sus cinco sentidos caería enamorado de ti por tu cara bonita y tu personalidad tan profunda como un expresso, sin mencionar que eres fría y calculadora, sí, te irá bien consiguiendo a alguien para salir._

 _—Bueno, se te olvida que somos muy parecidos ¿no Draco? –gruñó._

 _—A la defensiva, como siempre que no obtienes lo que quieres, pero a mí no me asustas, querida Pansy, me da igual lo que piense mi padre, me da igual lo que pienses y quieras tú, así que… busca en otro lado._

 _—Eres un idiota._

 _—Sí, lo escucho muy seguido, así que si quieres a alguien en tu vida, te daré un maldito consejo, deja esa actitud tan fría como un tempano, se un poco linda, menos absorbente e histérica._

 _—Porque hiciste lo mismo, y ahora tienes una chica junto a ti._

 _—La diferencia entre tú y yo –fue hasta ella, con una sonrisa arrogante –es que a mí, me da igual, quedarme solo o no, no quiero una esposa, no quiero hijos, no quiero compromisos._

 _—Así que esta bonita extraña –frunció el ceño –porque es bonita ¿verdad?_

 _—Más de lo que tú podrías ser, y sí, es algo temporal._

 _—Vaya, vaya, me ha dado curiosidad conocerla, no quieres compromisos, pero aun así estás con ella –la cara de Draco hizo una mueca incómoda que duró una fracción de segundos, haciendo que Pansy sonriera feliz –bueno, entonces, asegúrate de hacerle saber lo pasajera que será su estancia en tu cama porque al menos la quieres para eso ¿no es así? –le guiñó un ojo._

 _—No te interesa –bramó enfadado._

 _—No olvides que sé todo de ti hasta el momento, Draco –le acarició el mentón –tu padre no se sentiría tan decepcionado de ti, si le haces saber que al menos usas esa parte de ti bastante, después de todo, fue quien te consiguió con quién hacerte hombre ¿no? –Rió divertida y avanzó a la puerta –te veré en el escenario._

 _— &—_

 _Draco entró al despacho de su padre, el concierto había terminado, había cumplido con sus responsabilidades de cantante adolescente, así que no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse._

 _La puerta se abrió rápidamente, y azotó cuando la aventó para cerrarla, haciendo que su padre apretara la quijada y el esferográfico en su mano cayera sobre los papeles que estaba firmando, así que se recargó en su silla, con la mirada gris bastante severa, en su hijo, esperando una buena justificación para entrar de esa forma en su oficina, tenían reglas, y Lucius Malfoy pese a todo, quería pensar que su hijo no era tan estúpido como para comprenderlas del todo._

 _—Desde que tienes razón –hizo un gesto Lucius –te dije de qué formas no puedes entrar aquí, así que espero una buena razón._

 _—Tenías que decirle a Pansy Parkinson ¿verdad?_

 _—No entiendo lo que quieres decir, yo con ella no he tratado asuntos, ni sobre ti, ni sobre nada en particular, así que sé más específico si quieres que te comprenda._

 _—No es casualidad que vaya hoy a mi presentación…_

 _—Oh, ya terminaste de ser el fenómeno principal en el circo –sonrió fanfarrón._

 _—Dime ¿cómo es que ella lo sabe?_

 _—Debe saber más cosas que tú, Draco, al parecer, así que sé más específico._

 _—Si no tienes asuntos con ella, entonces dime ¿cómo es que andas por la vida exhibiendo mi vida sexual por todos lados?_

 _—Eso –Lucius Malfoy se puso de pie lentamente y avanzó un poco hasta su hijo –bueno, ya la gente se burla lo suficiente de ti por ser un payaso, así que… cuando en la mesa salió la pregunta de que si eras una niñita, bueno, tuve que decirles que ni siquiera fuiste bueno para conseguir a tu primera mujer, y tuve que ayudar con eso, como en todo lo que haces, Draco, porque no sabes hacer nada._

 _— ¡Tenia doce años! –soltó colérico –bueno, no sé en qué maldita época de antaño vivas tú, o si tu primera vez con una mujer fue en el cunero, yo tenía doce malditos años, papá, los niños a esa edad, juegan, o no sé qué demonios hagan a esa edad, no van con "las amigas de papá" a perder su virginidad; porque no han podido conseguir una chica decente._

 _Lucius Malfoy suspiró, controlando su malhumor que había causado por su hijo y su normalmente trauma. —A veces, creo que eres una mujer histérica y hormonal dentro del cuerpo de un maldito adolescente de 17 años –bufó –así que haznos un favor al resto del mundo, y contrólate ¿bien?_

 _—No quiero que vuelvas a ponerme como tema de conversación –soltó enfadado._

 _—Eres una copia de tu madre ¿lo sabes? Igual que ella, no sirves para nada, ella me dio un hijo, defectuoso, pero es mejor que nada, así que vete de aquí, y toma una ducha, que no tardan en llegar los invitados._

 _—No voy a estar en tu maldita cena –bramó y se giró furioso, rumbo a la puerta._

 _El rostro de Draco golpeó contra la puerta cuando algo le golpeó la parte posterior, la sangre de su nariz comenzó a salir de inmediato, así que observó sobre su hombro a su padre._

 _—Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga ¿sabes por qué?_

 _— ¿por qué? –soltó._

 _—Porque eres menor de edad –volvió a levantarse de su asiento –porque pago tus cuentas, y porque todo lo que tienes, haces o no haces, es porque yo lo permito, así que si no quieres que termine con tu juego de ser "cantante", es mejor que te prepares para la cena, porque es mi casa, son mis reglas, y si no te gusta, puedes marcharte, pero claro, si decides irte, no hay tarjetas de crédito, no hay carrera musical, no hay nada, ni siquiera la ropa que llevas puesta, así que tú decides._

 _—Te odio._

 _—No sabes lo mucho que me duele –sonrió –eres una niñita emocional, deberías evitar ser uno de esos –hizo mala cara –desviados, de por si no hay nada valioso en tu persona, aparte de tu apellido, como para que todavía salgas con eso._

 _El rubio salió el lugar, completamente furioso, entró a la ducha, esperando que toda la furia que había ocasionado la charla con su padre se esfumara entre tanto vapor, pero no fue así, observó todo el lugar, la cama, el closet, y por un momento sopesó la posibilidad de marcharse de ahí._

 _—Los invitados no tardarán en llegar, es mejor que no tardes en bajar –soltó su madre y observó a su hijo –Draco ¿Qué es lo que tienes puesto? –soltó incrédula._

 _—Me lo regalaron, así que técnicamente, mi padre no compró esto._

 _—Por eso es de mal gusto –soltó Narcissa –así que arréglate y baja, por favor._

 _—No lo entiendes, me voy a ir –aventó el reloj de oro que su padre le había comprado, no porque Lucius quisiera, sino porque él había insistido en que lo hiciera._

 _—No puedes irte –le cubrió el paso –no, Draco, no puedes ¿lo comprendes?_

 _—Él lo sugirió, el dio la propuesta, yo sólo la estoy tomando._

 _—El berrinche te durará lo máximo tres días, vas a morirte de hambre, pasarás frío y no tienes donde quedarte, tu padre cancelará las tarjetas, y hará una sola llamada, que desencadenará que nadie te abra la puerta o te contrate ¿de qué vas a vivir? Terminarás volviendo y humillándote, haciendo lo que él quería que hicieras, no le des el gusto, cariño._

 _Draco cerró los ojos ante la caricia de su madre y suspiró cuando ella lo abrazó, su padre siempre le había echado en cara que era un afeminado, una niñita siempre escondida debajo de la falda de su madre, por eso a los doce pensó que era una buena manera de demostrar que no lo era; aunque las cosas no habían sido para nada buenas como Lucius Malfoy pensó, así que la tortura siguió aumentando con cada día._

 _No le había hecho participe de que ahora era un chico, que tenía un par de chicas en su lista de cama, sin duda eso haría que su padre se sintiera menos decepcionado de él, como lo había dicho Pansy Parkinson hace unas horas atrás, pero tampoco era algo que quería compartir con su padre._

 _Ya había comprendido qué clase de persona tenía que ser para ser el orgullo de Lucius Malfoy, pero no vendería su alma a algo peor que Satanás, como su padre._

 _Draco estaba junto a su madre, recibiendo a los invitados cuando su padre salió, le dedicó una mirada rápida, aun así pudo ver el desagrado brillando en sus ojos grises, puso una sonrisa programada y amable en su rostro para dirigirse a sus invitados, cuando todos pasaron, la familia Malfoy los siguió al gran comedor._

 _La cena avanzó bastante tranquila, todo el mundo hablando de negocios, de cosas graciosas que les habían pasado en sus vacaciones, mientras Draco y su madre permanecían en silencio, a veces riendo o sonriendo dependiendo de la anécdota, recibían una mirada de parte de Lucius de vez en cuando, cuando creía que estaban siendo demasiado obvios en fingir empatía._

 _—Siento llegar tarde –escucharon una voz masculina._

 _—No te preocupes, toma asiento –soltó Lucius._

 _—Oh, bien ¿podrías recorrerte? Hace mucho que no veo a mi ahijado._

 _Draco sonrió, su padre siempre había tenido envidia de su padrino, que era un hombre poderoso, rara la vez se le veía fuera de eventos de trabajo, pero aun así pasaba de vez en cuando por la ciudad para visitarlo, platicaban, se ponían al tanto de la situación y al final, se marchaba, dejándolo un poco más tranquilo, sabiendo que alguien lo comprendía._

 _—Está enfadado de nuevo ¿te portaste bien de nuevo? –sonrió divertido._

 _—Yo siempre me porto bien._

 _—Sí, eso no lo dudaré –guardó silencio, observó a la chica que le servía la cena –muchas gracias._

 _—Por cierto, padrino ¿puedo pedir tu ayuda?_

 _—Desde luego, es mi pasatiempo favorito –bromeó._

 _—Conocí a una chica, que no es del medio –lo observó –quiero localizarla._

 _— ¿No es muy raro que siendo tú no te diera todos sus datos?_

 _—Es lo interesante sobre ella, ni siquiera es mi fan._

 _—Bueno, eso explicaría muchas cosas ¿verdad? Bien, de acuerdo ¿sabes al menos su nombre?_

 _—Ginevra Weasley –contestó._

 _—Lo olvidaré para el final de la cena –admitió y sacó una pequeña tarjeta de la bolsa de sus pantalones, pero antes de dársela hizo una mueca –mejor ven conmigo mañana por la mañana y pedirás el favor directamente._

 _—Suena fabuloso –sonrió alegre._

 _La cena de inmediato se volvió menos espantosa al menos para él, aunque su padrino se dedicó a charlar con los presentes y pocas con él, las cosas eran diferentes, por fin sabría dónde demonios encontrar a esa pelirroja._

 _—Todo ha sido delicioso, Lucius, pero tengo que irme, lo siento._

 _—No te preocupes, sé que eres un hombre ocupado._

 _—A veces desearía no serlo tanto, pero son gajes del apellido –apretó la mano del rubio mayor y palmeó el hombro de su ahijado –te espero mañana por la mañana, no lo olvides._

 _— ¿Qué tan por la mañana? –cuestionó Draco, no le pasaría de nuevo lo mismo que con Ginevra._

 _—Ocho treinta está bien._

 _—De acuerdo._

 _— &—_

 _Ginny Weasley estaba distraída observando el cielo despejado que no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría, mientras estaba recargada en la espalda de su amiga Parvati Patil, que estaba leyendo en ese momento los horóscopos, el de ella y continuaría con el de Ginny._

 _—Sabes que eso no es cierto ¿verdad? –inquirió, mientras hacía una gran burbuja con su chicle color rosa._

 _—Cállate, no eres nadie para matar mis ilusiones, además, aquí dice que mi suerte en el amor no ha mejorado, y eso es cierto –bufó._

 _—Claro –se burló._

 _—Bien, el tuyo dice que eres un poco mandona, oh vaya, que acertado, también dice que hay posibilidades de triunfar en lo que más quieres, y que en el amor hay posibilidades de un nuevo interés amoroso, y si tienes pareja, problemas por causa de un tercero._

 _—Mentiras –soltó ella volviendo a hacer una burbuja grande, que alguien reventó._

 _La mirada de Ginny se encontró con los ojos grises intensos, observó su rostro, tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara ¿cómo rayos había dado con ella? Si recordaba claramente ser bastante vaga en los detalles personales, como al colegio que asistía, donde vivía y cosas bastante personales._

 _—Parece que el nuevo interés amoroso te ha encontrado, para ser ese que le dé problemas a tu relación –anunció arrastrando las palabras._

 _—Ni en tus mejores sueños –pronunció, Parvati se giró de inmediato a observar al dueño de la voz._

 _—Te encontré –repitió._

 _—Sí, y realmente me estoy preguntando ¿cómo es que lo hiciste?_

 _La mirada de Draco fue hasta la chica que estaba con Ginevra, y después volvió a observar a la pelirroja, sonriendo, no iba a decir nada delante de esa extraña que le importaba una mierda, y que no tenía por qué saber que Draco Malfoy había pedido que alguien le dijera los generales de la chica que le interesaba, momentáneamente, al menos._

 _—Ven conmigo y te lo digo._

 _—No puedo –contestó ella –tengo un novio, que me gusta, que es divertido, encantador y…_

 _—Nadie quiere competir con él, porque de hacerlo, sabes muy bien que le ganaría, pero vas a mentirte y negarlo._

 _—No voy a negarlo, posiblemente puedas lucir más atractivo, pero yo no salgo con Michael por lo guapo que me pueda parecer –sonrió –suerte ganándole a eso._

 _—Puedo con lo que sea –argumentó._

 _— ¿No vas a presentarnos? –cuestionó Parvati._

 _— ¿Qué? Oh, claro, Parvati…_

 _—Vámonos de aquí –insistió el rubio, interrumpiendo la presentación._

 _—Estoy esperando a mi novio, ya te dije que no, así que deja de molestarme._

 _—Es una lástima, tengo entradas para una banda que tocará ésta noche, supongo que pueda gustarte, no es tu favorita, pero… son amigos ¿no es así?_

 _La mirada chocolate de Ginny se posó en los boletos, sonrió mientras desviaba la mirada, se levantó, sujetó a Draco del brazo y lo alejó lo suficiente como para que su amiga no la escuchara._

 _—Sabes, me gustaría mucho saber cómo sabes dónde encontrarme._

 _—Hay muchas cosas que el dinero puede hacer, como encontrar a una chica pelirroja de nombre "Ginevra Molly Weasley" séptima hija del matrimonio entre Arthur y Molly Weasley –sonrió, ante la palidez del rostro de la chica._

 _—Sólo quería saber dónde encontrarte, me dieron todos los demás detalles._

 _—Eso es una violación de la privacidad ¿sabes qué es eso?_

 _—Sí, me gusta mucho mi privacidad, por eso no dejé que me presentaras a esa chica –se encogió de hombros –la demás gente no tiene por qué saber que estoy obsesionado contigo –se acercó más a ella –en que posiblemente me gustes, y lo mucho que podrías obtener si sales conmigo mientras estoy en la ciudad._

 _La mirada y el rostro de la pelirroja permanecieron impasibles, en el fondo, esperaba que ella estuviera sopesando la posibilidad de aceptar la oferta, por ahora sólo quería alguien con quien distraerse, nada sexual, y no creía que ella fuese a distraerlo tanto, posiblemente la próxima vez que volviera a Londres, no la buscaría._

 _—Oye –la sujetó del brazo cuando se giró y se dispuso a dejarlo solo._

 _—No me interesan tus propuestas –contestó –si puedes estar o no obsesionado conmigo, es tu asunto, no mío._

 _—Puedo ir con tus padres y ofrecerles dinero…_

 _—Adelante, adoraré ver a mi padre sacar su atizador para…_

 _—Ya entendí –cortó la oración frunciendo el ceño –pero es que no sé cómo convencerte._

 _—Te diré que consiguiendo boletos para una banda que ni siquiera conoces, diciéndome cosas como "estoy obsesionado contigo" "posiblemente me gustes" y sobretodo ésta "lo mucho que podrías obtener si sales conmigo mientras estoy en la ciudad", es el camino más rápido para que al menos yo, grite, pidiendo ayuda, y declare a la prensa que eres un maldito loco._

 _—Auch, que agresividad –soltó frunciendo el ceño._

 _—Puedes estar acostumbrado que con sólo –se acercó a él –susurrarle a las chicas lo interesado que estas en ellas –susurró en el oído de Draco –caen redonditas a tus pies, me temo que estás muy mal conmigo._

 _—Te pedí que fuéramos amigos y aun así te negaste –se encogió de hombros –realmente no sé qué hacer o que decir contigo, todo lo tomas a mal, eres realmente negativa._

 _—Bien –aceptó –pero quiero algo de comer –aceptó._

 _—Lo que quieras –sonrió._

 _—Pero primero quiero ir a mi casa y cambiarme, mi padre tiene que ver que llegué a casa y que iré a un concierto._

 _—Conmigo._

 _—No está preparado para eso –soltó negando, se alejó, pidiéndole que esperara ahí._

 _Draco observó a la pelirroja, que hablaba algo con la otra chica, que estaba un poco acelerada, dando brinquitos de la emoción, mientras Ginny intentaba de tranquilizarla, se besaron en la mejilla y sujetó sus cosas, caminando perezosamente hasta él._

 _—Listo –soltó yendo rumbo a su casa._

 _—Mi auto está por allá –argumentó, la sujetó de la muñeca y la arrastró._

 _—Dime ¿sabes dónde vivo? –entrecerró los ojos._

 _—Sé incluso en qué gaveta guardas tu ropa interior –sonrió cuando ella giró a verlo con los ojos bastante abiertos y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo._

 _—Eso dolió –se quejó._

 _—En serio ¿alguien puede sentirse halagado por comentarios así?_

 _—No lo sé, yo no halago a nadie para ser honesto._

 _—Sí, es que eso se nota a millas de aquí –argumentó negando._

 _—Sólo intento ser divertido._

 _—No lo intentes, es mejor._

 _Draco esperó en el auto mientras la pelirroja entraba a la casa donde vivía, intentó no observar de más, sabía que ella no tenía dinero, pero saberlo a ver la clase de casa en la que vivían, bueno, no era tan mala, pero no se comparaba con la Mansión de su padre._

 _—Listo –entró al auto._

 _—Vaya, eso fue rápido –sonrió._

 _—Soy la favorita de mi padre, además, le dije que estaría con Michael, que habíamos ganado entradas._

 _—Mentiste ¿por qué?_

 _—No iba a decirle que me colé al backstage de un festival, que conocí al tonto arrogante más grande de Europa, y que iría a un concierto con él._

 _— ¿Por qué no? –la observó._

 _—Creerá que quieres llevarme a la cama, y que soy lo suficiente estúpida como hacerlo, pero no, al menos no contigo, si fuese otro famoso que me gustara…_

 _—Ya entendí –gruñó –tu padre tampoco me tolera._

 _—Para él no hay nada más grande que The Beatles._

 _—Sobrevalorados –soltó él._

 _—Con mejor arreglos musicales, con mejores letras y mejores voces que tú, y… te recuerdo que tú también eres sobrevalorado –se colocó el cinturón de seguridad._

 _—No voy a ganarte nunca ¿cierto?_

 _—Si quieres mi amistad, es mejor que te acostumbres, niñito._

 _—Soy más grande que tú –informó y puso el automóvil en marcha._


	25. Invitación

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, un sábado más, un capítulo más, espero que la historia esté siendo de su agrado, posiblemente tuve que iniciar con ésto antes de lo que ya he publicado, pero bueno, soy mala decidiendo, jajaja, espero que les agrade el capítulo, perdón par la tarde, pero no he podido escribir nada durante la semana, así que... me demoré hoy, pero aun sigue siendo día de actualización, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

 _La mirada de Draco se posó en la chica que iba callada en el asiento junto a él, se había dado cuenta de que al aceptar ir con él, tendría que ir al concierto de esa banda desconocida para él, ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de convencerla, así que técnicamente era una gran victoria para él, que ella estuviese en el mismo automóvil._

 _—No te ves muy feliz –argumentó._

 _—El camino es aburrido, no eres tan divertido como dices que lo eres –suspiró._

 _—Puedes cambiar la radio –sugirió._

 _—Oh vaya, eres como mi padre –sonrió ladina._

 _—No suena divertido ser papá –volvió su vista al camino._

 _—Eso dicen todos hasta que tienen un hijo, después de eso, cambian de opinión._

 _—Significa que quieres hijos._

 _—No por el momento, quiero terminar la escuela, tener una carrera, a el hombre adecuado, y después, posiblemente los hijos._

 _—Posiblemente –sonrió._

 _—Aun no lo decido, tengo 16, no sé lo que quiero ¿cierto?_

 _—Yo sé lo que quiero, y soy un año mayor._

 _—No todos somos tan maduros como tú –lo observó un instante, quedándose en completo silencio, incomodándolo más de la cuenta._

 _El rubio estacionó el auto en un lugar seguro y después bajó, Ginny lo siguió, hasta la entrada trasera del lugar, haciendo que frunciera el ceño completamente, no entendía la razón por la cual, estaban entrando por ese sitio._

 _— ¿Por qué por aquí?_

 _—Privilegios de famoso –contestó._

 _—Ok –lo detuvo –quiero que sepas, que si vas a venir conmigo a un concierto, tiene que ser hasta el frente, sí, pero no de un lado, no es igual._

 _—Es mejor estar tras bambalinas, querida._

 _—No me digas querida y no, ver de lado un concierto, no es genial._

 _El corazón de él se detuvo un segundo cuando la mano de la chica lo sujetó, arrastrándolo hasta la entrada oficial del lugar, no dijo absolutamente nada, se dejó arrastrar hasta el lugar, sin poner algún tipo de resistencia en el camino, ella no lo soltó, sin duda esa sensación le agrado, como la pequeña mano de la pelirroja se acomodaba a la perfección entre la de él._

 _—Será divertido –argumentó ella –tengo la esperanza de que aprendas lo que es la buena música –le guiñó un ojo._

 _A veces, sólo a veces, con las actitudes que tenía, creía que le estaba coqueteando, pero ya le había sugerido de una mala manera que saliera con él, y se había negado, la única explicación es que Ginevra Weasley era una buena samaritana, y que él sólo era su obra de caridad del día, por eso siempre intentaba ser amable._

 _— &—_

 _Ginny Weasley cantaba y brincaba como una loca en cada una de las canciones, observando con devoción al tipo sobre el escenario, logrando que Draco tuviese una mala cara todo ese tiempo, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a no ser el centro de atención, las mujeres gritaban un poco más en sus conciertos, era cierto, pero no cantaban mucho a todo pulmón, como en ésta ocasión, haciendo que se sintiera un poco más incómodo, por un momento se imaginó a si mismo con delineador en los ojos, uñas pintadas de negro, con el cabello tan largo como su padre, tapándole uno de sus espectaculares ojos grises, cantando canciones tontas como esas; aunque las de él no eran la gran cosa._

 _Vio a Ginny mover los labios en su dirección, pero no entendió lo que decía, así que movió la cabeza de forma negativa, ella simplemente sonrió y volvió su vista hasta el hombre delgaducho; dándole una idea a Draco, normalmente era flacucho, un poco entonado, pero de ahora en adelante, mientras estuviera de gira, sin ella, podría dedicar sus tiempos libres a ponerse en forma, eso atraería a más de una fan a sus filas de seguidores._

 _Levantó la mano, intentando ver su reloj, pero recordó que se lo había quitado, y no recordaba exactamente el lugar donde lo había puesto, así que cambió de pie para apoyarse, y la vio disfrutar de lo que se supone, era su primer concierto, al menos alguien la había pasado bien en esa hora y media que estuvo torturado de esperar, aguardó un poco, cuando la última canción comenzó a sonar, llamando su atención por la innumerables pausas que hacía entre cada maldita palabra, o por el extraño solo de guitarra._

 _El aire golpeó el rostro de Draco, dándole una nueva bocanada de libertad, ella estaba realmente alegre, sus ojos demostraban lo bien que la había pasado, diciendo que no podía esperar a que su novio supiera que había asistido a ese concierto de esa banda no tan popular._

 _—Anímate un poco –pidió Ginevra rodeando el brazo de Draco, en gesto amistoso y de agradecimiento por llevarla a verlos._

 _—No es mi mundo –admitió con una sonrisa incómoda._

 _—Dale una oportunidad._

 _—No comprendo porque puede gustarte esta música._

 _—Más que la música, la letra, la forma en la que la pueden interpretar, no pido que lo comprendas._

 _—Por qué no puedo comprenderlo, eso es lo que dirás ¿no?_

 _—Cada persona tiene gustos diferentes, sólo te digo que le des una oportunidad, yo te la di a ti ¿no? –sonrió._

 _—Sus letras son malas –justificó –como es eso de "Ésta felicidad la está matando"._

 _Ginny sonrió y bajó la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. —Cada quién le da un significado a la música que escucha ¿no te pasa?_

 _—Escucho música clásica para despejar mi mente –contestó de mal humor._

 _— ¿Por qué elegiste la música clásica? –lo observó apretar la quijada._

 _Draco no dijo nada; no podía decirle que era lo único que tenía en común con su padre en gustos, no sabía cómo había nacido el gusto por esa música, sólo necesitaba que borrara de su mente todo lo que le molestaba durante el día, que lo despejara por completo, eso, y nada más, era lo que necesitaba, no quería palabras que complicaran más sus pensamientos._

 _—No hay respuesta._

 _—Porque no te interesa la respuesta –soltó._

 _—De acuerdo –sonrió, poniendo distancia entre ellos, dejando que el viento la hiciera temblar, en comparación del calor que sentía mientras lo sujetaba cerca de su cuerpo._

 _— ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? –interrogó en un tono más tranquilo._

 _—A mi casa, dije que estaría con Michael –le recordó –no quiero perder la confianza de mi padre, tengo que llegar a la hora que dije._

 _—Puedo…_

 _—No, no puedes, no sé cuáles sean las reglas en tu casa, pero en la mía, sin duda alguna, se cumplen, porque nos gusta que nos crean nuestros padres._

 _—Pues ya le has mentido al cambiar a la persona con la cual venías._

 _—Tú eres el que quiere ser mi amigo, no al revés, y si le decía a mi padre que Draco Malfoy quiere ser mi amigo, me encerrará en el primer convento cerca de mi casa._

 _—Comprendo –sonrió un poco culpable por portarse como un idiota con ella._

 _El camino fue menos pesado de lo que pensó, Ginevra continúo bromeando, completamente despreocupada, como si no hubiese sido grosero con ella en ningún momento, así que se tranquilizó notablemente, siguiendo lo mejor que pudo la conversación y contestando a la perfección el sarcasmo de la chica._

 _—Gracias por todo –sonrió, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se estiró un poco para besar la mejilla de Draco._

 _—A ti, por aceptar salir conmigo._

 _—Rara la vez estás en la ciudad ¿no? Nos conocimos en Abril y estamos varios meses separados de ese mes._

 _—Lo sé, y lo digo en serio, me encantaría que en vacaciones vinieras conmigo a mis giras, por el momento son en el país; lo más lejos que he estado es en España y Rumania –informó._

 _—Necesitaría mucha labor de convencimiento con mi padre._

 _—Creí que eras la favorita –sonrió._

 _—Una cosa es que me deje ir a un concierto, y otra viajar por el país con un completo extraño._

 _—No soy un delincuente, además, dijiste que querías ser asistente personal, tómalo como un trabajo de vacaciones._

 _—Vas a pagarme por viajar por el país –soltó riendo._

 _—Voy a contratarte, será más oficial ¿Qué dices? –sonrió._

 _—Tengo que pensarlo –aceptó._

 _—Lo bueno que tienes tiempo de aquí a las vacaciones._

 _—Como unas semanas –se burló._

 _—Bueno, es mejor que nada, vamos, no pasará nada ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Que perdamos un vuelo –sonrió –no arruinaré tu vida, lo prometo._

 _—Eso es bueno saberlo –suspiró –lo pensaré, pero gracias por la oportunidad._

 _—No agradezcas hasta que aceptes –soltó._

 _—Gracias por la tarde –sujetó la mano del chico y salió del auto._

 _La observó alejarse rumbo a la puerta de su casa, sonrió al verla detenerse antes de entrar y decirle adiós, con un efusivo movimiento de muñeca, esperó a que entrara y condujo hasta su casa._

 _— &—_

 _El rubio entró a su casa con un buen humor, bastante raro en él, porque por primera vez, estaba dejando que eso se reflejara en su rostro, se detuvo en la sala, donde estaba su padre sentado en una posición de poder, sonreía, así que se le hizo bastante extraño._

 _—Ha llegado el inútil –se burló su progenitor._

 _—Estás de buen humor –soltó sin darle importancia al insulto._

 _—Siempre estoy de buen humor, eres tú quien siempre arruina las cosas._

 _—Es bueno saberlo –se cruzó de brazos._

 _—Y… si no tienes una rabieta, una crítica, o algo que decir, puedes marcharte._

 _—Es la forma más linda que has utilizado para echarme de aquí –se burló._

 _—Ahí va, ese afeminado hijo mío a mostrarse –sonrió._

 _—Déjalo en paz, Lucius –pidió una voz conocida, así que Draco se giró, para toparse con su padrino, de pie aun lado de la mesa con el whiskey._

 _—No sabía que estarías aquí, padrino –sonrió._

 _—Vine a saludar y despedirme, estaré un tiempo en medio oriente –se encogió de hombros –tengo un par de negocios allá que no puedo rechazar, así que vine a tomar un trago con tu padre, antes de marcharme, hablaría contigo y bueno, me iría, pero alargué los tragos, ya que no estabas –le sonrió._

 _—Me alegra, así podre despedirme, por lo regular siempre te vas antes de que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo._

 _—Tu padrino es una persona ocupada, no tiene por qué decirte cuando va a irse._

 _—Él tiene razón, la mayoría de las veces sólo regreso para verlo a él, aprovechando y poniendo de pretexto el trabajo, y siempre me voy sin despedirme, así que está bien que me reclame._

 _—Tiene que comportarse como un hombre, no como un afeminado sentimental –observó al hombre –y no opines de eso, es mi hijo._

 _—Pero soy su padrino, significa que también tengo que guiarlo de una buena manera, Lucius._

 _—Como sea –suspiró resignado –nunca podré hacer que actúe como un hombre, siempre corre a refugiarse con su madre, o contigo –admitió resignado._

 _—Cambiemos de tema._

 _—Sólo espero que cuando tenga hijos, mi nieto…_

 _—No pienso tener hijos –soltó de inmediato Draco._

 _—Claro que vas a tenerlos, desgraciadamente, eres la esperanza de ésta familia, para que no termine el apellido._

 _—Es una lástima –se burló, sintiendo el poder que le otorgaba tener el destino de su familia en sus… testículos._

 _—Ya sé que no puedes conseguir una mujer por ti solo, voy a conseguírtela, porque así como eres –negó –no me interesa si prefieres someterte a otro hombre, embarazarás a una mujer, con la que te casarás, y tendrás un varón, que alargará el apellido Malfoy._

 _—Esa es una decisión personal, Lucius –intervino el otro hombre –yo no tengo un heredero –le recordó._

 _—Lo que tú hagas con tu legado familiar no es asunto mío, no me importa, él va a darme un nieto, que cuidaré y criaré yo mismo, no dejaré que éste blandengue lo arruine, haciéndolo a su imagen y semejanza._

 _—No tendré de qué preocuparme, porque padre, jamás voy a darte un nieto, así que es mejor que vayas resignándote a ello._

 _—Bien, entonces, dejaré todo éste dinero e imperio en las manos de tu primer hijo._

 _—Sabes bien que eso no se puede ¿cierto? –interrogó el hombre antes de beber de su whiskey, tranquilizando a Draco._

 _—Entonces dejaré todo a la caridad ¿qué más da? No tendré un nieto digno de todo esto, porque es más que claro que mi hijo… es un inútil bueno para nada, no sirve para nada más que para comer y defecar, o, y estorbar en la vida de los demás, creo que ni siquiera es capaz de embarazar a una mujer –se burló._

 _—Vayamos al patio –Draco observó a su padrino, que se interpuso en su camino, antes de que avanzara hasta su padre, e intentara golpearlo._

 _El rubio siguió al varón, que llevaba un nuevo vaso de whiskey, lo levantó, dándole un trago y aguardando un segundo, hasta que el coraje de Draco se bajara un poco._

 _—Sí que tu relación con tu padre no ha mejorado para nada._

 _—Nunca lo hará, sólo quiero cumplir los dieciocho y largarme de aquí._

 _—Tu madre me contó que indirectamente te corrió._

 _—Lo hizo._

 _—Quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi ayuda, si un día estás cansado de todo lo que tu padre dice, puedes acudir a mí._

 _—Ayudarás a que mi padre no mueva influencias y haga que mis sueños terminen ¿a eso te refieres con pedir tu ayuda?_

 _—Tu padre no es tan valiente como aparenta que es, Draco, no tienes por qué ponerte a ese nivel y pelear a cada rato._

 _—Es imposible no hacerlo, padrino, en serio que intento ignorarlo, pero siempre logra hacerme enfadar con sus palabras o sus actos._

 _—Lo comprendo –admitió –pero ya te lo he dicho, si ocupas algo, no importa que sea, yo te ayudaré, digo ¿conseguiste encontrar a esa chica?_

 _—Vengo de estar con ella –admitió._

 _—Entonces hay posibilidades de un nieto para tu padre –bromeó el hombre._

 _—No lo creo, ella sólo me distrae de todas mis preocupaciones y mi relación con mi padre, tenerla parloteando me agrada, pero no es la mujer de mi vida, ni siquiera es alguien a quien quiera llevarme a la cama._

 _—Eso es bastante nuevo de escuchar en un músico, por lo regular se acuestan con las fanáticas._

 _—Ella no es mi fanática, creo que por eso es libre de decir lo que piensa, soy yo quien insiste en esta amistad, no ella._

 _—Quiero que seas consiente de que tu padre no tolerará una amistad entre una chica sin posición y su única esperanza para esta familia ¿comprendes? Espero que sólo sea lo que has dicho, y que no sientas nada por ella._

 _—Nunca la adentraría a esta familia de locos, no con un padre como el que tengo, me niego a ello._

 _—Bien, sólo quiero que estés consciente de las cosas, Draco._

 _Pasó un largo rato platicando con su padrino, hacía mucho que no lo hacía, la última vez que habían charlado por tanto tiempo, es cuando se había roto un brazo, a causa del buen trato de su padre, lo había distraído del dolor, mientras llegaban al hospital._

 _—Tengo que irme, el jet me espera, no quisiera irme, pero en realidad son asuntos importantes._

 _—Espero que vuelvas pronto –aceptó._

 _—No creo que vuelva tan pronto, pasarán unos años, posiblemente unos tres, antes de que vuelva a Inglaterra, pero sabes mi número, puedes marcar en el momento que quieras._

 _—Gracias, así lo haré._

 _—Sobre todo si es asunto de chicas –rió –soy un experto, aunque no lo parezca._

 _— &—_

 _Los días que siguieron fueron una tortura para Ginny, tenía que esperar a que terminara el colegio para poder reunirse con su nuevo amigo, él, como típico de él, había querido impresionarla más de lo que debería, llevándola a lugares exclusivos que siempre terminaba rechazando y llevándolo a otros sitios, económicos, pero divertidos, siempre se enfadaba con el cambio de planes y perder reservaciones, pero al final del día, él terminaba tan relajado como siempre._

 _—Así que lo has pensado ¿cierto?_

 _—Sí, pero… creo que es imposible convencer a mi padre si no te conoce antes._

 _— ¿Estamos hablando de que me lo presentarás? –la mirada gris de Draco se iluminó un momento, ante la idea._

 _—Sí, pero… tienes que comportarte, y no excederte en tus comentarios de cuan famoso eres, y lo poderoso que es tu apellido ¿bien?_

 _—De acuerdo, omitiré eso._

 _—Entonces baja –sonrió –mamá cocina delicioso, aunque no es chef de ninguno de esos restaurantes exclusivos._

 _—Pero…_

 _—Draco –pidió –somos amigos, mi familia acepta a mis amigos._

 _—Bien, así que me estás invitando a cenar a último momento._

 _—No, ya les había dicho que llevaría un amigo._

 _— ¡Por qué rayos no me avisaste a mí!_

 _— ¿Para qué? –interrogó._

 _—No lo sé, comprarle flores a tu madre, traer un presente, yo que sé, vestirme adecuadamente._

 _La mirada de Ginny recorrió el cuerpo del chico, traía unos jeans negros, una playera azul claro y su chaqueta de cuero, las gafas de gota colgaban de su playera. —Yo no veo nada malo en lo que estás usando, la mayoría de mis amigos se visten así, claro, no de marca cara y exclusiva como tú._

 _—Graciosa –frunció el ceño._

 _—Si no quieres venir, no te preocupes, diré a mis padres que…_

 _—E insultarlos de esa forma, no lo sé, mejor les doy una bofetada y me largo –frunció el ceño, haciendo que Ginny riera divertida._

 _—Vamos ya, exagerado._

 _La pelirroja bajó del auto, haciendo que él también lo hiciera, no sabía en qué momento se había puesto tan nervioso, las manos le estaban sudando, observó el cuello de la chica, y tragó saliva._

 _La mirada gris iba de un lado a otro, esperando en que en cualquier momento saliera un enorme pelirrojo, estilo vikingo y lo golpeara por salir con su hija, sacudió un poco la cabeza, él no salía con ella, sólo eran amigos, y ella lo había dejado en claro todo el tiempo._

 _— ¡No puedo creerlo! –chilló emocionada la chica y brincó encima de un pelirrojo fornido, enrollando sus delgadas piernas en sus caderas, él la sostuvo, abrazándola fuertemente y besando su mejilla alegremente._

 _—Esa clase de bienvenidas, son las que me gustan –admitió el hombre, besando de nuevo la mejilla de Ginny, mientras la dejaba sobre el suelo, enfocando su mirada en Draco._

 _—Él es Draco, un amigo, lo invité a cenar._

 _— ¿Y Corner? –cuestionó._

 _—No tarda en llegar –admitió –tienes que verlo ahora, se dejó el cabello largo y quiere hacer su propia banda._

 _—No suena tan descabellado ¿qué serás tú?_

 _—Su asistente –le guiñó un ojo._

 _—Pensé que su bailarina –bromeó._

 _—Idiota –lo golpeó en el brazo –Draco, él es mi hermano Charlie –golpeó el estómago del varón –Charles, él es mi amigo Draco._

 _—Un placer –extendió la mano el rubio, con una sonrisa incómoda._

 _—Claro –la estrechó, sólo por su hermana, se dio la vuelta y entró a casa._

 _—Creo que no le agradé._

 _—Ideas tuyas –lo sujetó de la mano, y lo guio dentro de la casa._

 _Un extraño calor envolvió a Draco, haciéndolo observar atento el millón de retratos de muchos pelirrojos, de todas las edades, pero sólo se limitó a ver a Ginevra de bebé, la reconoció aparte de que era la única de tener los ojos chocolate, era la única que vestía de azul._

 _—Me explicas –sonrió señalando la foto._

 _—Bueno, mamá y papá siempre quisieron una niña, así que… cuando mi hermano mayor venía en camino, mamá compró todo rosa, asegurándose de que era niña, y así fue, en los primeros seis embarazos, así que cuando se embarazó de mí, se resignó, se deshizo de todo lo rosa, y en espera de su séptimo hijo, nació su séptima hija._

 _—Esa es una gran anécdota –admitió con una sonrisa._

 _—Te estás burlando de mí –lo empujó divertida._

 _—Puede que un poco –aceptó, y su mano fue a su mejilla –gracias por invitarme._

 _—Hola –alguien se aclaró la garganta._

 _La mirada de Ginny se quitó de la de Draco, sonrió encantada y fue hasta su novio, besándolo efusivamente, mientras le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa._

 _—Pasa –lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos._

 _—Le traje esto a tu papá –le mostró un montón de revistas._

 _—No necesita que sigas alimentando esa obsesión, Michael –frunció el ceño, pero después rió._

 _—Vamos a la cocina –pidió ella, así que los dos la siguieron._

 _El lugar estaba lleno de muchos pelirrojos, la cocina estaba pintada de un color amarillo que le llamó la atención a Draco, era bastante extravagante, pero le agradaba el hecho de que a nadie ahí parecía incomodarle, era como si no le dieran mucha importancia._

 _—Buenos tardes familia –saludó el hombre mayor, que estaba perdiendo pelo._

 _—Buenas tardes –saludaron todos, mientras se dedicaban a hacer sus correspondientes tareas._

 _—Por cierto, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, papá, mamá, él es mi amigo Draco –lo señaló y le sonrió a los miembros de la familia._

 _— ¿Por qué excluyes a Charlie? –cuestionó Fred._

 _—Los presenté hace un momento –sonrió._

 _—Espera un momento –soltó George –es ese Draco ¿del que tanto te quejabas por su existencia?_

 _—Ahm –sonrió –sí, justo él._

 _— ¿Cómo es que se conocieron? –cuestionó Arthur Weasley._

 _—Al parecer Ginny se metió a su camerino, estaba desnudo, y por las palabras que me dijo, parece que ella gozó mucho la vista, más que la vista –respondió Cormac a la interrogación, haciendo que todos los pelirrojos, menos Ginny, observaran a Draco, que observó al novio de su "amiga", que le dedicó una mirada fanfarrona._

 _—Ginevra –soltó su padre._

 _—Él sólo bromeaba, papá, lo conocí en el festival al que no fui… yo… bueno, me colé al backstage, y se portó amable, contrario a esa cara –la chica lo sujetó de la barbilla y le sonrió._

 _—Claro –soltó Ron –no comprendo cómo es que alguien como tú –señaló a Ginny –se hace amiga de alguien así –señaló a Draco –si siempre dijiste que era mucho desperdicio de aire su existencia._

 _—También la de Percy y aun así está sentado a la mesa –soltó Charlie, haciendo que todos rieran, menos el aludido._

 _—No es gracioso, Charles._

 _—Para nosotros lo es, créeme._

 _La cena fue un desastre para Draco, porque a pesar de que todos los Weasley por lo visto eran divertidos y muy unidos, a él lo excluyeron, y aunque disfrutó de ver que ella tenía una familia así, de alegre, feliz y entretenida, cada que lograba que le prestara atención, alguno de los demás, la distraían, a propósito, para aislarlo de la conversación._

 _—No les caí para nada bien –soltó él._

 _—Son unos idiotas, no te preocupes por eso, fueron así incluso con Michael al inicio, sólo necesitas ganártelos._

 _—No quiero ganármelos –la sujetó de la mano y le dio un suave apretón –la única Weasley que me interesa ganarme eres tú._

 _—Eso es tan dulce –musitó, y un segundo después, soltó una risotada –lo siento._

 _—No te preocupes, digo la verdad, y espero que convenzas a tu padre, puedo pagarte bien._

 _—Lo intentaré, pero tendrás que venir más seguido antes de que eso pase._

 _—Si me invitas, lo haré._

 _—Estás invitado._

 _—Gracias._

 _La besó en la mejilla, le sonrió y caminó rumbo a su auto, completamente exhausto de tener que controlarse de contestar cada uno de los insultos de los hermanos Weasley a su persona._

 _—Y a pesar de que no les agradaste al resto, seguirás molestándola y rondándola._

 _Draco se giró a observar a Corner. —Es algo que a ti no te interesa, deberías ir con tu novia y decirle de tus inseguridades._

 _—No tengo inseguridades, sé que ella prefería lanzarse del Big Ben, antes de involucrarse contigo._

 _—Pues hemos estado saliendo, después de clases ¿ya te lo había dicho? –Se burló al ver la cara del chico –supongo que no._

 _—Aléjate de ella._

 _—No lo haré, tienes que saber que no tenía esas intenciones con ella, pero sólo la enamoraré, por el placer de ver cómo te deja –le golpeó el hombro y entró al auto._


	26. Primera Clase

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, es sábado por la noche, y creo que se me está haciendo costumbre actualizar hasta estas horas, a mi defensa, diré que mi avance de éste capítulo se borró cuando mi computadora se apagó de la nada, y sí, no había guardado nada, no pensaba subir actualización hoy, hasta la siguiente semana, pero mi conciencia no me iba a dejar en paz toda la semana, así que aquí estoy, tarde, pero seguro, así que bueno, si no hay otro contratiempo, nos leeremos el siguiente sábado.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

 _Ginny Weasley estaba demasiado tranquila cuando él se sentó a su lado, le observó un momento, dedicándole una sonrisa como saludo, Draco observó lo que estaba sobre la mesa, un montón de libros por si ningún lado, al parecer había aprovechado que no llegaba para hacer sus deberes, el lápiz golpeó unas veces más la libreta, mientras la mente de la pelirroja estaba en cualquier otro lado, menos ahí._

 _—Estas bien ¿verdad? –ella lo observó de nuevo._

 _—Sí, es sólo que estoy pensando en si realmente necesito una carrera –bromeó._

 _—Ven conmigo y no la necesitarás –sugirió._

 _—Eres algo así como "ven conmigo si quieres vivir" –rió –realmente necesito poner atención a mis estudios, pero no hoy –cerró el libro._

 _—Bueno, creo que estás de excelente humor._

 _—Yo siempre estoy de muy buen humor, no sé porque lo dudas –frunció el ceño, para terminar riendo –dime ¿por qué no estaría de buen humor?_

 _—No me has visto en tres días._

 _—Creo que esa es la razón por la cual estoy de tan buen humor, en ese caso._

 _—Creí que estarías enfadada conmigo, eso es todo._

 _—Por no verte en tres días, tiene que ser una broma, Draco, puedo sobrevivir sin volver a verte, créeme, mi vida no gira a tu alrededor, aunque lo desearas._

 _—Es sólo que pensé que tu novio te había dicho algo por invitarme a tu casa, eso es todo._

 _—Michael no es un chico celoso, sabe que entre nosotros nunca habrá algo más que una buena amistad, así que no tiene por qué hacer una escena de celos._

 _—Bueno, en realidad, es que le dije que iba a conquistarte…_

 _Frunció el ceño; la gente giró a observarlos, la risa de la pelirroja era algo estruendosa, aunque normalmente no riera de aquella forma, eso debió sonar muy patético, él siempre tenía a las chicas comiendo de su mano, pero Ginevra Weasley no, tal vez, por esa razón, llamaba más su atención que cualquier otra._

 _—Así que supongo que no has pensado del todo mi propuesta ¿cierto?_

 _—No sé de qué hablas –contestó aun con un bocado de pastel –dices muchas cosas, no todo lo tomo en serio, así que aclara un poco las cosas._

 _—Sobre venir conmigo._

 _—Así que lo decías en serio –sonrió divertida._

 _—Claro que lo decía en serio ¿por qué no lo haría?_

 _—No lo sé, porque eres el hijo de un rico que canta por hobbie…_

 _—Yo no canto por hobbie –soltó con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que la chica lo observara completamente sorprendida –y eso te sorprende._

 _—Desde luego que sí, con todo el dinero que tienen tus padres…_

 _—Mis padres, no yo –soltó enfadado –y en todo caso, estaba siendo honesto que pasaras tus días de vacaciones conmigo._

 _—Sobre eso, no creo que mis padres acepten, si lo hicieran, sería una clase de milagro._

 _—Por lo poco que pude ver en esa grandiosa cena, es que eres la adoración de tu padre, así que… si lo convences a él, posiblemente, tu madre no pueda oponerse._

 _—Mi papá es un hueso duro de roer, Draco, no es como si yo le pidiera algo y él automáticamente dijera que sí a todas las peticiones._

 _—Pues parece lo contrario –sonrió burlón._

 _—Pero no lo es, y además ¿por qué quieres que vaya contigo?_

 _—Me caes bien, me distrae la forma en la que pareces un tipo gordo con gran apetito._

 _—Tengo un gran apetito, aunque no puedo asegurar que mi ángel de la guarda no sea un tipo gordo y calvo, algo así como mi espíritu animal, o yo que sé._

 _—Convéncelo, no siempre tendrás la oportunidad de viajar por el país ¿o sí?_

 _—Tengo dos hermanos fuera de…_

 _—Sabes que quieres venir, no puedes negarlo._

 _—No soy la clase de persona que se va de viaje con alguien que apenas conoce._

 _—Por eso te dije que será trabajo, podemos tener ratos de diversión y comida cuando mis asuntos estén terminados, pero tu trabajo, será principalmente cuidarme._

 _—Pensé que ese era el trabajo de Blaise._

 _— ¿Lo has visto cuidándome cada que nos vemos?_

 _—Ahora que lo dices, no –aceptó._

 _—No me cuida del todo bien, además, prometo que de ti, no escaparía, es más, te llevaría conmigo a todos lados a los que fuera, así tendrías el control sobre mí._

 _—No, le harías pensar a todos que lo tendría, pero tú seguirías siendo el que mandara, no soy tan ingenua, Malfoy._

 _—Di que al menos lo intentarás._

 _—Soy una chica menor de edad ¿en serio crees que me dejará?_

 _—Todo depende de lo mucho que quieras venir conmigo._

 _—Entonces creo que nos veremos a tu regreso –sonrió._

 _—Parece que alguien más es un hueso duro de roer aquí._

 _—Por algo soy la favorita ¿no lo dijiste? –los dos sonrieron._

 _Draco ya no intervino más, la observó comer otro trozo de pastel, mientras de su boca escapaban ruiditos placenteros, o era muy delicioso, o realmente era una exagerada, no quiso averiguarlo._

 _—Me alegra que no te molestara mi comentario con tu novio._

 _—Él no dijo nada –repitió –no te ve como una amenaza, para ser honestos, nadie ha sido una amenaza para él, desde hace un año y meses._

 _—Estás muy enamorada de él._

 _—Me encanta la forma en la que se ríe, en la que bromea, todo, aunque no sé si sea amor como tal._

 _— &—_

 _Arthur Weasley estaba sentado en el sofá pequeño en la habitación, con los brazos cruzados, al mismo tiempo que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación a lo que su hija estaba pidiendo, no es que no confiara en ella, pero ese chico tenía algo que no terminaba por agradarle, y lo prefería miles de kilómetros lejos de Ginny, estaba consciente de que a lo largo de los casi 16 años de su hija, siempre le había dado libertado de elegir a sus amistades, le dejó salir con Cormac cuando se suponía no tenía permitido salir con chicos hasta los 17; sabía, que sí Draco Malfoy era su amigo, lo iba a defender, y tal vez no se iría de viaje mientras fuera menor, nada le aseguraba que no terminaría cegada, que ese tipo la ilusionaría y terminaría yéndose con él, posiblemente… si se desilusionaba pronto de él._

 _—Por favor, papá –suplicó Ginny, sentándose en la mesita frente al sofá, con una mirada angelical –se supone que confías en mí más de lo que confías en nadie._

 _—Ginny cariño, no me fío de él._

 _—No te estoy pidiendo que te fíes de él, papá, sino que confíes en mí._

 _— ¿Y si ese chico sólo está buscando llevarte a la cama?_

 _—Ya ha tenido oportunidad de intentarlo y no lo ha hecho papá –contestó._

 _—Pero estás en casa, si lo intentara, podrías volver de inmediato, pero lejos, sin… si intenta algo contra ti…_

 _—No lo hará, papá, Draco Malfoy jamás estará conmigo de esa manera en la que estás pensando, y si lo intenta lo pondré en su lugar, tienes que confiar en mí, salgo con Michael, amo a Michael._

 _—Es que Ginny –dudó un momento._

 _—Él dijo que pagaría, que sería su asistente, sabes que quiero ser una asistente personal de algún artista, él me está dando esta oportunidad porque somos amigos, y porque necesita un amigo, no tiene ninguno aparte de mí, y eso es triste._

 _—Promete que si intenta algo llamarás –pidió –no importa que tan lejos estés, iré por ti en ese momento, promételo._

 _—Te lo juro, papá –sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente._

 _Sabía que su padre no iba a darle un no por respuesta, pero siempre había una primera vez, aunque agradecía que en esa ocasión no lo fuera, subió hasta su habitación completamente alegre, iría de viaje —o disque trabajo— con Draco Malfoy, un mal músico, desde luego, y una gran oportunidad de saber cómo sería su vida en un futuro no muy lejano._

 _Se dejó caer en su cama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, jamás había salido de Londres, tener esta gran oportunidad sí que era fabulosa, no podía esperar por verlo y darle las nuevas y felices noticias, en menos de una semana, estarían en otro lado del país, mientras él distraía a torpes niñas pubertas._

 _— &—_

 _La sonrisa de lado apareció en el normalmente inexpresivo rostro de Draco Malfoy después de que ella terminara de informarle que su padre, había, después de mucho esfuerzo, accedido a dejarla ir con él, salvo que tenía que ir él personalmente a pedirlo también, ahí le daría indicaciones al respecto de qué tenía que hacer y comportarse respecto a ella._

 _—Es un poco exagerado –argumentó –pero ya ha dicho que sí, no importa que diga, sólo dile que sí a todo._

 _— ¿Y si me pregunta sobre si mis intenciones son llevarte a la cama? –La sonrisa se hizo más notoria –también tengo que decirle que sí._

 _—Es obvio que eso nunca pasará, pero si lo pregunta, la respuesta correcta sería… -hizo una pausa –digamos que tienes que contestar lo correcto, si es que realmente quieres que vaya contigo._

 _—Vaya, por un momento pensé que querías que te llevara a la cama –dio un paso hasta ella._

 _—Tal vez algún día te pida que me lleves a la cama, me arropes y me cuentes un cuento, Draco, no eres tan irresistible como piensas –sonrió._

 _—De acuerdo, pero cuando termines loca por mí, recuérdate éstas palabras ¿quieres? –se burló._

 _El rubio condujo hasta la casa de su amiga, que no iba prestando para nada atención de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, al parecer se estaba quedando dormida, pero después de todo lo que había comido en esa cafetería, no le sorprendía que le cayera de peso._

 _No la despertó cuando llegaron, más bien se burló de ella, tenía que tenerle demasiada confianza como para dormirse en el trayecto, la risa se borró de su rostro, y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, lo que inició como un pensamiento divertido terminó por golpearlo, ella realmente confiaba en él, o no habría ni siquiera hablado con su padre para que la dejara ir, no podía echar a perder la amistad que tenía con ella._

 _Coloco el mechón de cabello que se había resbalado detrás de su oreja, mientras con sus nudillos acariciaba la tersa piel lechosa y pecosa de la joven, sonrió, mientras acercaba su rostro hasta el de ella para despertarla._

 _—Alguien no pierde el tiempo, al parecer –soltó la voz masculina, así que Draco se alejó._

 _—Corner –soltó enfadado._

 _—Aprovechado –soltó, mientras abría la puerta y sacudía lentamente a la pelirroja, que se quejó –llegaron a tu casa, Gin –informó._

 _—Hola –sonrió abriendo los ojos lentamente –que guapo te ves –aduló._

 _—Tengo que ir a la fiesta de mi hermano, aunque no quiera._

 _—Diviértete –lo besó._

 _—Te veré mañana –volvió a besarla, y se alejó sin despedirse de Draco._

 _—Aun no me perdona –soltó._

 _—Se le pasará rápido, ya lo verás –sonrió y salió del auto, completamente somnolienta._

 _Avanzaron hasta la puerta de la casa Weasley, Draco no dijo mucho, simplemente observó a la chica abrir y dejarlo pasar, avanzaron tranquilamente hasta el lugar donde Arthur Weasley estaba, ocupado haciendo algo que el rubio no distinguió, tampoco preguntó nada._

 _—Papá –lo llamó Ginny –Draco está aquí._

 _—Veo que si está realmente interesado en sacarte de aquí a como sea lugar._

 _—No a como sea lugar –interrumpió él –yo sólo lo sugerí, e insistí un poco en que lo convenciera, su hija y yo, somos buenos amigos._

 _—Apenas si se conocen y se han tratado ¿a quién quieres verle la cara?_

 _—A nadie, señor Weasley._

 _—Lo único que quieres es llevarla lejos y aprovecharte ¿no es así? Por tu fama, por tu dinero, crees que una jovencita en una situación económica como la nuestra hará todo lo que le pidas por un poco de lujos ¿no es así?_

 _—Si fuera así, no necesitaría sacarla de la ciudad, le daría todo lo que ella pidiera, a cambio de lo que usted está pensando, su hija ha dejado claro las situaciones entre nosotros, ella tiene un novio que jamás dejará por mí, y no le estoy pidiendo que lo haga, me agrada su hija porque contrario a los demás, me dice lo que piensa realmente de mí, y eso me agrada, estoy acostumbrado a que todo el mundo me bese el trasero, Ginny Weasley no, ella odia mi música, y muchas cosas que representan ser yo, pero somos amigos, y es por eso que quiero llevarla conmigo, porque me divierto con ella, más que con otra gente._

 _El hombre se quedó callado, no dijo nada más, simplemente se quedó meditando por un largo minuto, suspiró cansino, observó a su hija que tenía una mirada esperanzada porque él no cambiara de opinión, así que negó, algún día tenía que aprender a decirle que no a esa niña, porque siempre conseguía lo que quería._

 _—Cualquier cosa que le pase a mi hija te haré directamente responsable ¿lo escuchas? –soltó en un tono severo._

 _—Completamente y… necesito que firme algo –se encogió de hombros, haciendo que el hombre pelirrojo observara a su hija de inmediato._

 _—No sé si me agrada eso._

 _—Es sólo que… por si llegamos a salir del país –levantó las manos –me haré responsable de todo lo que pueda pasar, no tiene que repetirlo –comentó._

 _Ginny salió del lugar, mientras los dos "hombres" charlaban de cosas serias, más que nada, serían más amenazas para Draco, sabía que si ella permanecía ahí, terminaría defendiéndolo, y así su padre no sabría a ciencia cierta qué clase de persona era, no es que Draco fuera la persona más agradable y encantadora, tenía sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, como cada persona, la única diferencia es que con él, era difícil saber si estaba teniendo un mal día o uno increíble, su rostro era tan impasible, como si estuvieses viendo una pared pintada de blanco, sin expresión alguna._

 _— &—_

 _La pelirroja suspiró, mientras su mirada estaba en la maleta vacía sobre la cama, su vista viajó hasta su pequeño armario, no había mucho que elegir, toda la ropa buena estaba en un lado, así que suspiró y comenzó a sacar lo que empacaría._

 _— ¿Podemos hablar? –interrogó su madre._

 _—Claro –sonrió y se sentó en la cama._

 _—Es sobre el permiso que tu padre te ha dado hace unos días –admitió._

 _—Mamá, ya se lo dije a él, no…_

 _—Sé lo fácil que tu padre pierde la perspectiva cuando se trata de ti y todo el montón de promesas que le rezas, Ginny, sólo quiero que esta vez las cumplas._

 _—Voy a cumplirlas, mamá, Draco es sólo…_

 _—Un amigo, un cantante de cuarta que no te interesa de ese modo ¿cierto? –Ginny se limitó a verla –ningún chico va a ser honesto cuando se trate de llevarte a la cama, Ginevra, ese cantante puede ser todo lo que tú quieras, pero es un hombre, y la convivencia, hace que nosotras, caigamos fácil a sus palabras bonitas, no quiero que rompas la promesa que le hiciste a tu padre._

 _—Mamá, no tienes de qué preocuparte, él no es de esos hombres que dicen cosas bonitas, así que no caeré enamorada de él por su cara, que puede ser atractiva, pero es demasiado frío como para enamorar a una persona._

 _—Recuerda que no sólo tu padre está depositando esa fe en ti, sino también Michael, tus hermanos, yo._

 _—Tú estás aquí sermoneándome sobre algo que no ha venido a mi mente, sólo estás dándome ideas, si fuese esa clase de persona que piensas que soy, mamá, sólo por molestarte y llevarte la contraria, lo haría, pero no, no voy a caer ante las palabras bonitas de Draco Malfoy, porque nunca las dice –soltó frunciendo el ceño –y tampoco me enamoraré de él, ya lo dijiste, hay un chico increíblemente fabuloso esperándome aquí, además, sólo son las vacaciones, no voy a mudarme con él, ni nada por el estilo, deberías decirme todo esto cada que nos envías a mis hermanos y a mí pasar unos días con la tía Muriel –suspiró –y te apuesto que de ser al revés, de ser Draco la chica y yo el varón, me estarías aconsejando de que y qué forma ponerla y hacerle suplicar –gruñó –las dos sabemos, mamá, que nunca has confiado demasiado en mí, siempre estás esperando que arruine las cosas, pero no va a pasar, no pienso defraudar la confianza que al menos papá, si tiene en mí._

 _Molly Weasley asintió, con el semblante serio y salió de la habitación de su única hija, la chica suspiró, tal vez porque era una adolescente y era normal no llevarse bien con su madre, pero la mayoría de las veces, quería quedarse sola, con su padre y sus hermanos, sin que su madre la estuviera molestando todo el tiempo, desconfiando de cada paso que daba._

 _— &—_

 _Draco se acomodó en su asiento junto al pasillo, Ginny se había sorprendido demasiado cuando él accedió con tanta facilidad a dejarla junto a la ventanilla, lo cierto era que él odiaba la vista, jamás le había gustado, y contrario de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, era el lugar más incómodo, a pesar de estar viajando en primera clase._

 _—Esto es emocionante –admitió con un tono alegre, haciendo que el rubio la observara de reojo._

 _—No te burles de mí, es mi primera vez en un avión –soltó frunciendo el ceño._

 _Draco se acercó a ella. —Sabes que es ilegal tener sexo en un avión ¿cierto? –murmuró en el oído de la pelirroja, se alejó con una sonrisa, porque el gesto de Ginevra era incrédulo._

 _—Y-yo no, yo no me refería a eso –gruñó, golpeándole fuertemente el brazo._

 _—Eso dolió –se quejó frunciendo el cejo._

 _— ¿En serio? Pues para eso te golpee, para que te doliera –murmuró._

 _—Yo sólo te estaba diciendo una regla principal –bufó._

 _—Primera clase no estará sola para nosotros ¿verdad? –lo observó._

 _—Me gusta viajar relajado, y… no muchos pueden pagar primera clase, la mayoría de los artistas reciben pases de turista, pero yo no._

 _—Y te pagan la primera clase –lo observó incrédulo._

 _—No, ellos compran el boleto, yo pongo el restante para primera clase._

 _—Eso es tener dinero._

 _—Bueno, tengo que gastarlo, no voy a ponerlo bajo el colchón y dormir sobre él hasta que me muera ¿o sí?_

 _—No lo sé, yo no duermo sobre libras esterlinas, no sé si lo sepas –rió divertida._

 _—Sí, lo supongo._

 _Volvió a acomodarse sin prestar más atención a ella, nunca había tenido un acompañante en primera clase, normalmente todo su equipo viajaba en camionetas, y uno que otro en clase turista, su mirada se posó de nuevo en ella, que observaba maravillada por la ventanilla._

 _—Sabes que aún no despegamos ¿cierto? –bromeó._

 _—Eres malvado ¿lo sabes? –sonrió._

 _—Claro que lo sé –se encogió de hombros._

 _— &—_

 _El viaje a Northumberland no fue tan desagradable como normalmente lo era, Ginevra pasó más tiempo dormida que viendo por la ventana, pero eso tampoco le desagradó, el hecho de que fuera menuda y pequeña, ayudaba mucho a que no roncara, porque de ser lo contrario, la hubiese echado del avión él solo._

 _—Ya llegamos –le informó._

 _—Pedir cinco minutos es algo que no se puede ¿cierto? –él negó –bien, bien, ya voy._

 _El descenso del avión no fue tan caótico como Ginny pensó que sería, así que siguió a Draco, que se movía con tal naturalidad, como un pez dentro del agua, sin duda envidiaba un poco de esa seguridad, que si no tenía, al menos la aparentaba bastante bien._

 _—Iremos al hotel a dejar las cosas y me imagino que quieres dormir un rato más._

 _—Pues… lo quiero, pero se supone que soy algo así como tu empleada, así que no puedo._

 _—Los dos sabemos que puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana ¿verdad?_

 _—Hicimos un trato, así que no, no haré lo que se me dé la gana –soltó decidida._

 _—Bien, entonces enviaremos las cosas al hotel y buscaremos un sitio donde comer por aquí ¿feliz?_

 _—Sí –sonrió._

 _Regresaron pronto al hotel, a pesar de que quería lucir como si todo estuviese bien, él también quería descansar, así que para placer, ella lo siguió completamente, obediente, como Ginny Weasley no era._

 _—Vendré por ti en cuanto me despierte y me ponga presentable, para desayunar juntos, así que… espérame._

 _—No prometo mucho –sonrió –pero haré todo lo posible._

 _—Con eso es suficiente, supongo –se dio media vuelta._

 _—Oye… -musitó, sujetándolo de la muñeca –quería darte las gracias, realmente no tengo idea de tus verdaderas intenciones para tenerme aquí, pero lo agradezco mucho, en serio que sí._

 _—Ya se lo dije a tu padre, me agradas, y aunque eres extraña, con un sentido del humor tan fuera de lugar, creo que de todos los que puedo elegir para mis amigos, eres la opción que más me agrada._

 _—No estás comprando mi amistad ¿lo sabes?_

 _—Descansa –se soltó del agarre de la chica y avanzó hasta su habitación._

 _— &—_

 _Las mujeres del público lo aclamaban para que saliera a escena, así que se hizo a desear un poco más, sólo para darse el gusto, ella no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír, y arreglar lo poco desarreglado que tenía la ropa y le palmeó la espalda en señal de buena suerte._

 _La insoportable música comenzó a sonar en cuanto él dio la señal, era lo único malo de todo eso, que tenía que soportar escucharlo cantar, la música, no podía ponerse sus audífonos y darse media vuelta, aunque admitía que verlo casi de frente mientras bailaba de esa manera, no era nada malo, las bailarinas se restregaban contra él más de lo que se suponían tenían que hacerlo, ahora comprendía porque la primera vez que lo vio alejarlas con cierta brusquedad, le pareció un idiota prepotente._

 _La mirada de la pelirroja vagó por el lugar; los letreros que decían cuanto lo amaban, pidiendo cosas poco decentes, y más, ninguna de ellas estaba cantando, todas estaban locas, gritando por él, y una que otra, pronunciaba dos o tres palabras, y después gritaban._

 _¿Realmente se sabrían sus canciones? ¿O sólo eran sus hormonas? Porque tenía que admitir que Draco estaba agradable a la vista, sus ojos grises, su cabello rubio, normalmente lacado, y esa expresión de que puede todo, no iba a tocar el tema de su apariencia debajo de sus hombros, porque se perdería en la vista, y no quería que se la pasara molestándola el resto del viaje por los cinco minutos que observó de más._

 _Una de las modelos le revolvió los cabellos, saliéndose completamente de su rutina, Ginny notó la mirada casi asesina que le otorgó el rubio y se alejó, cantando en otra parte del escenario, Ginny se cruzó de brazos, mientras enarcaba una ceja, no sabía si reírse como loca, o reprenderla ¿Cuál era su papel ahora que era algo así como su asistente personal? Suspiró y se encogió de hombros para ella misma, iba a dejarlo pasar, por esta vez._

 _—Necesito que alguien me hidrate –soltó con una sonrisa torcida en su dirección._

 _—La botella está frente a la batería._

 _—Eres mi asistente, hidrátame –la observó atento, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y tomó una nueva botella, la abrió y se la tendió._

 _—Muchas gracias, veo que alguien hace bien su trabajo._

 _Le dio un gran trago, y con los labios húmedos, depositó un breve beso en la comisura de la pelirroja, dejándola completamente sorprendida._


	27. Decirlo Dos Veces

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Primero que nada, quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por no haber publicado el sábado pasado, pero... olvidé que era sábado, eso me pasa constantemente cuando son fechas festivas (Independencia de México) por lo regular olvido que día vivo, en fin, estoy aquí, como cada sábado (ya he dicho mucho sábado) pasando a dejar un nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado, y bueno, pasar a invitar a todo aquel que tenga la posibilidad de apoyar a los damnificados de los sismos del día 07 y 19 de Septiembre, si no pueden hacer una donación de efectivo ya sea a la Cruz Roja Mexicana o a Los Topos, por favor, acudan a alguno de los distintos Centros de Acopio y donen aunque sea una botella de agua, incluso el más mínimo detalle de una persona puede contar para alguien que está pasando por un mal momento, así que los invito a ayudar a los afectados de Oaxaca, Chiapas, Morelos, la Ciudad de México, el Estado de México.

Gracias por su atención, y espero que sea de su agrado el capítlo.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

 _Draco Malfoy estaba desconcentrado, estaba muy seguro haberla casi besado, ¿entonces porque se estaba comportando como si nada hubiese pasado? Su comportamiento para con él no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, tal parecía que jamás hubiese tenido ese "accidente" cerca de sus labios._

 _—Iremos a divertirnos –comentó, para distraerse de sus interrogativas mentales._

 _—Suena bien ¿A dónde? –curioseo._

 _—Algún bar, supongo._

 _—Claro ¿recuerdas el hecho de que soy una menor de edad y que no me dejarán pasar? –cuestionó divertida._

 _—Y parece que a ti se te olvida la mayor del tiempo quien soy, no te preocupes, sólo iremos al hotel, tomaremos una ducha, nos arreglaremos y pasearemos por las calles y los bares ¿te agrada?_

 _—Nada de alcohol –lo observó._

 _—Si no lo quieres, no lo tendrás que beber, así la misma Reina te quiera obligar._

 _—De eso no estaría muy segura de poder desobedecer, pero me alegra que al menos no tendré presión de tu parte._

 _—Nunca tendrás que pretender ser alguien diferente conmigo, eso te lo prometo._

 _—Me parece justo –sonrió._

 _Al llegar al hotel, cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, la pelirroja por su parte, tomó una rápida ducha y se tiró sobre la cama, mientras esperaba que fuera la hora para comenzar a vestirse, así que cerró los ojos, que extrañamente le pesaban demasiado._

 _Draco Malfoy tomó su ducha, y se arregló rápidamente, quería ir a la habitación de la chica, tocar y esperar con ella lo que restaba del tiempo, pero no era la impresión que quería darle, lo que menos necesitaba es que Ginevra se emocionara de más y malinterpretara las señales._

 _Sí, le gustaba demasiado, pero no estaba seguro de cuanto iba a durarle el capricho, ésta temporada ayudaría mucho a su mente incluso para saber si la quería de amiga eventual, cada que regresara a la ciudad, todo ese tiempo juntos era más que una prueba de fuego._

 _Se acomodó el cabello una y otra vez; hasta que decidió dejarlo como siempre, observó su caro reloj de pulsera y suspiró agradecido de que el tiempo hubiese pasado rápido, así que tomó sus cosas, las introdujo en su bolsillo y salió de la habitación, atravesando el pasillo hasta el elevador, y bajando el piso al de la chica, se acomodó la camisa y tocó despacio, sin demostrar la desesperación._

 _La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una atractiva chica, su vista viajó hacia el sur, llevaba una falda que llegaba a medio muslo y no llevaba medias, así que la piel pálida y lechosa estaba a la vista, y una playera que le dejaba al descubierto parte del estómago._

 _Se le secó la boca, jamás había pensado que Ginevra era de esa clase de chicas, o tal vez ya estaba actuando por el casi beso que le había dado en el concierto._

 _—Vaya –argumentó, cuando ella flexionó su rodilla derecha y meció sus caderas._

 _—Vamos a ir a bailar, supongo ¿no es así?_

 _—La chica que adora a esa banda inútil queriendo ir a bailar._

 _—Bueno, me gusta la música y las canciones con sentido ¿tiene algo de malo? Pero también soy una chica divertida, me gusta salir a bailar –se encogió de hombros –mátame por eso._

 _—Pues marchémonos entonces –soltó._

 _—Iré por mis zapatos –se señaló los pies._

 _—De acuerdo._

 _Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta que el arreglo personal de la chica no tenía nada que ver con él, y que su intención no era intentar seducirlo, ella era una chica divertida, que para su desgracia era atractiva y de buen ver, quería lucir bien y conocer personas, no precisamente a él._

 _Le soltó la mano en cuanto entraron al lugar, señaló la pista con la cabeza y él negó, dirigiéndose a la barra, así que ella no prestó atención y fue a bailar, con una sonrisa amplia y bonita, sin duda estaba disfrutando el viaje, y más que él, claramente._

 _La mirada del rubio estuvo todo el tiempo posible en ella, ya que un tipo que no le agradó comenzó a bailar muy cerca de ella, notando como sus manos la sujetaban de la cintura, la pelirroja observó sobre su hombro al sujeto, ya que estaba a sus espaldas, lo sujetó de las manos y las quitó de su cuerpo, se giró para quedar frente a frente, le dijo algo mientras negaba y se alejó._

 _Por unos minutos, todo pareció estar tranquilo, hasta que el mismo hombre insistió con Ginevra, haciendo que la mandíbula del rubio se tensara, al igual que su sangre comenzaba a circular más rápido; no quería, pero la única solución de alejarla de ese hombre era estando a su alrededor._

 _La tomó de la mano una vez estuvo a su lado, jaló el brazo de la chica colocándolo en su cuello, mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él, meciendo las caderas, diciéndole que estaba dispuesto a bailar para librarla del tipo que frunció el ceño en cuanto ella le sonrió al rubio; no supo cuánto tiempo más permaneció cerca de ellos, porque su mirada se perdió en los ojos castaños de Ginevra._

 _Se estaba divirtiendo demasiado, como para admitirlo, Ginny bailaba bastante bien, además de que reía de sus comentarios sarcásticos y sus malas bromas en algún punto le parecían divertidas a Draco; así que la noche se fue bastante rápido para ambos._

 _— ¿Quieres algo de beber? –Inquirió Ginny –creo que me ha dado sed._

 _—Cerveza –asintió y ella sonrió, dejando la pista._

 _La chica que lo había estado observando desde que decidió bailar se acercó a él, rodeando su cuello y besándolo sin previo aviso, sin duda Draco era consciente de que era un hombre atractivo, y que por su "fama" la mayoría de las mujeres pedían algo, un acostón rápido, o un polvo en el baño de cualquier lugar como aquél._

 _—Vengo con alguien –la alejó de él._

 _—Yo pensé que sólo eran amigos, o hermanos –gritó en su oído y señaló con la vista la barra, así que el hombre giró._

 _Ginny Weasley llegó a la barra, se hincó sobre uno de los bancos y se inclinó hacia la barra de forma descuidada, el hombre le sonrió._

 _—Una cerveza y agua mineral –gritó para que la escuchara._

 _—Necesito tu identificación para la cerveza, querida –le sonrió y se encogió de hombros –no alcohol a menores de edad._

 _—Es para mí, amigo, el agua es para ella –dijo alguien a su lado._

 _—Bien._

 _—Pensándolo bien, me das mejor un whiskey._

 _—En seguida._

 _—Gracias –soltó ella incómoda al notar al hombre insistente junto a ella._

 _—No agradezcas, así me deberás algo._

 _—No me gusta deber nada, gracias –frunció._

 _—Si puedes pagarme rápidamente, no necesita ser tardado precisamente._

 _La chica fue bastante rápida para aventar la mano del hombre en el momento en el que intentó tocarla, cosa que a él no le agradó para nada, volviendo a intentarlo de una manera un poco más brusca._

 _—Suéltame –ordenó Ginny._

 _—No, vas a pagar lo que he hecho por ti ¿o es acaso que sólo te metes con famosos como ese? –Sonrió con desagrado –eres una zorra, sólo mira como vienes vestida, puedo pagarte si es lo que quieres._

 _—Yo no…_

 _—Vamos cariño, sólo un ratito._

 _—Suéltame –se jaló._

 _—Ten, bebe esto –llevó el vaso con Whiskey al rostro de Ginevra, pero como ella no cooperó, terminó derramándolo en ella._

 _—Yo no…_

 _—Si no quisieras no andarías por ahí vestida así._

 _Cerró los ojos cuando sintió un jalón, al siguiente momento, sintió chocar con alguien, así que abrió un ojo y notó que había chocado con otra persona que no era el hombre insistente._

 _—Déjala en paz, y no lo diré dos veces –soltó una voz calmada._

 _—No te va defender mujerzuelas, Malfoy, sé que te llamó la atención al igual que a mí por su ropa…_

 _—Ella puede vestirse como se le dé la maldita gana ¿y eso en que te afecta?_

 _—Bueno, puedes observar más al sur y notarás como me afecta –sonrió._

 _La pelirroja sujetó el brazo de Draco antes de que éste golpeara al hombre frente a ella, les dirigió una mirada asustada, mientras se aferraba al brazo del rubio, que la observo con el ceño fruncido y ella negó._

 _—No vale la pena, no vas a ganar nada –soltó ella._

 _—Por favor déjame darle su merecido._

 _—Oh mejor hazte a un lado y deja que ella y yo solucionemos el precio –sonrió._

 _La chica se interpuso entre los dos hombres una vez que Draco se soltó del agarre y golpeó dos veces al hombre que la estaba insultando._

 _—Basta ya, es mejor que se calmen –soltó._

 _—Hazte a un lado, esto es asunto de hombres –soltó el tipo._

 _—No me haré a ningún lado –soltó y observó a su alrededor, cuando nadie parecía querer intervenir._

 _—Ginny por favor –pidió Draco –déjame solucionar esto._

 _—Sí, o yo no me detendré por el hecho de que seas una mujer-zuela._

 _Aun con esas palabras no se quitó de en medio, así que Draco controlo un poco su carácter, no iba a poder con ella, asintió, así que Ginny, sabiendo que el rubio ya no atacaría, le dio la espalda al otro varón, que cuando estuvieron medio metro lejos, avanzó hasta ellos, sujetó la cabellera pelirroja de ella, jalándola bruscamente, arrojándola al piso._

 _—Ese es el lugar a donde pertenecen las mujeres como tú –escupió al suelo junto a ella y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro._

 _Todo el lugar entró en un alboroto una vez que Draco jaló al hombre, golpeándolo fuertemente una y otra vez, Ginny pudo notar la furia en su mirada gris cuando la observó para asegurarse de que no se había vuelto a meter en problemas de nueva cuenta, y cuando lo hubo comprobado, no paró de soltar puñetazos en todas direcciones, hasta que la seguridad del lugar lo detuvo._

 _— &—_

 _La mirada castaña estaba en el hombre sentado a la mesa de metal, tenía tensa la mandíbula, y podía jurar que no era por el antiséptico que la mujer frente a él estaba poniendo en sus heridas._

 _"La gente como él se cree con el derecho de" "Es un maldito loco, me brincó de la nada"_

 _La mujer negó enfadada, no podía creer lo poco que alcanzaban a escuchar, la mujer frente al rubio tenía una sonrisa coqueta en los labios._

 _—Vaya que se ha lucido hoy, Malfoy –soltó la chica._

 _—Parece que vivimos en el maldito oscurantismo –bramó –pleno 2001 y resulta que una chica no puede vestir lo que se le dé la maldita gana –bufó._

 _—Bueno, parece se toma como insinuación a algo._

 _—Sí, al maldito derecho que tienen a ponerse lo que quieran, así decidieran salir desnudas, ningún bastardo debería creerse lo suficientemente superior como para poner una asquerosa mano sobre el cuerpo de alguien que no se lo está pidiendo de forma expresa…_

 _—No sabía que pensabas así –admitió._

 _—Sí, pocos lo saben._

 _La mirada gris de Draco se posó de nuevo en Ginny, que había acomodado la bolsa de hielos en su ojo de otra forma porque se le había cansado el brazo, así que la otra mujer también la observó atenta, como intentando encontrarle algo especial que no se le notaba._

 _— ¿Piensas presentar cargos? –interrogó a Ginny._

 _—No, yo…_

 _—Sí –la interrumpió él –lo hará, por supuesto que lo hará, porque es lo correcto._

 _— ¿Para quién? ¿Para mí o para tu maldito ego? –soltó enfadada._

 _—Para el resto de las mujeres –contestó y sus ojos brillaron más –en realidad crees que un tipo como ese se detendrá porque hoy le di una paliza, yo lo dudo, las mujeres deberían pensar en las consecuencias de dejar suelto a un loco como ese._

 _—Las mujeres –reprochó Ginny._

 _—Fue a ti a quien atacó._

 _—Bueno, el que tiene más heridas aquí eres tú._

 _—Si yo no me hubiese interpuesto en su maldito camino ¿cómo crees que hubiesen terminado las cosas, Ginevra? ¿Crees que hubiese sido un bonito final? Si es lo que crees, no estuviste prestando atención a cuando intentó meterte mano y emborracharte, todo al mismo maldito tiempo, ahora no presentarás cargos, saldrá ¿y qué crees que hará la próxima vez que vaya a un lugar y vea a una chica linda, divertida y sola? –Ginny observó a la mujer que bajó la mirada –eres muy tonta o muy ingenua si crees que esa clase de imbéciles no aprenden a perfeccionar sus ataques con algo así._

 _—Traeré al oficial –comentó la castaña que se puso de pie._

 _Ginny se giró a otro lado, a pesar de que la mirada de Draco seguía en ella, haciéndole sentir incómoda, realmente no podía creer que algo así le pasara a ella, jamás, de todas las veces que había salido con su novio o con sus amigos, algo así le había pasado, ni a ella ni a nadie cerca._

 _Que ella supiera._

 _—Quedarse observando a las personas es un tipo de acoso también –contestó Ginny._

 _—Sí, lo sé –admitió, suspirando y viendo a otro lado._

 _—Gracias._

 _—No…_

 _—Por dejar de verme –soltó._

 _—Sin agradecimiento por lo demás –se burló –está bien, no hay problema._

 _—Fuiste tú quien eligió este lugar –gruñó._

 _—Yo no controlo a los locos maniáticos, por si no lo sabes, además eres demasiado atractiva como para pasarte por alto._

 _— ¿Ahora fue mi culpa? –bufó._

 _—No, técnicamente sería culpa de tus padres, es su genética, mejorada, claro está._

 _—Eres un idiota –sonrió._

 _—No hay nada que justifique nada de lo que pasó hoy, Ginny –comentó –ni por muy guapa que seas, ni si quiera el hecho de que fueses a la cama de cualquier hombre justificaría un ataque así, un no, es un maldito NO, y cualquiera tiene que aprender a aceptarlo, así sean mujeres._

 _—Bien que te gustó la castaña –soltó divertida._

 _—Yo no hablo de ella, hablo de la mujer que me besó en la pista de baile –sonrió._

 _—Chico travieso –sonrió._

 _—No es mi culpa ser tan irresistible._

 _—Cierto, es de tus padres, es su genética menos favorecida._

 _—Graciosa, no puedes usar mis palabras en mi contra ¿lo escuchas?_

 _—Ya lo hice ¿no estuviste prestando atención?_

 _Cuando por fin lograron salir de ese lugar, Draco condujo rumbo al hotel, mientras ella aprovechaba para dejar que el aire meciera sus cabellos una vez que lo obligó a descapotar el convertible, a pesar de lo desastrosa que fue la velada al final, Ginny estaba dejando eso atrás, literalmente dejando que el viento se lo llevara._

 _— &—_

 _El corazón de la chica latió de una forma extraña al verlo caminar de un lado a otro en el escenario, mientras hablaba de forma abierta de las razones por las cuales su rostro estaba golpeado, pidiendo encarecidamente que si alguna de las mujeres era víctima de un caso así, no se quedara callada._

 _Ginny había sido testigo de los gritos ensordecedores de las hormonales adolescentes, pero esa vez, se quedó más sorda que de costumbre, era la primera vez en su vida, que veía a Draco siendo parte de apoyar el derecho de toda mujer de vestir, caminar, ir a donde ellas quisieran, sin tener que sentirse mal por hacerlo._

 _La mirada de él se posó en ella, y después comenzó a cantar, la sonrisa boba en el rostro de la pelirroja se desvaneció al ver del lado contrario de donde estaba ella a la castaña de aquél lugar, viéndolo con una sonrisa coqueta._

 _—Dime ¿todo bien? –cuestionó alguien junto a ella._

 _— ¿Quién es esa mujer? –cuestionó Ginny._

 _—Eres su asistente personal y no lo sabes –negó Blaise._

 _—La conozco, pero no sé su nombre._

 _—Pensé que Draco te contaba todo, se han estado viendo._

 _—Vaya que tiene dinero para seguirlo durante todo éste tiempo –soltó burlesca._

 _—Es hija de uno de los empresarios más prominentes del país y bueno –Blaise sonrió incómodo –creo que están saliendo._

 _—Lo crees –sonrió._

 _—Él ha estado pagando sus vuelos en primera clase, hoy, después de que te niegues a ir con él a dar una vuelta, saldrá con ella._

 _—Así que su relación es un poco íntima._

 _—Cada que llega a la ciudad llega al mismo hotel que él._

 _—Ajá ¿y qué?_

 _—No renta ninguna habitación._

 _Ginny Weasley cruzó los brazos, e intentó por todos los medios que su rostro no demostrara lo enfadada que estaba ¿Por qué el idiota de Draco no le había dicho? Había estado negando que esa mujer le hubiese gustado desde que la vieron, entonces, ahora tenía que enterarse por Blaise que ese rubio esconde secretos estaba saliendo con alguien, y ella ni siquiera lo sabía._

 _Vio a la castaña ir detrás del escenario y bajar la escalera, así que iría al lado donde estaba ella, y nada más porque Draco estaba cantando la última canción antes de salir de escena, para esperar diez minutos y cantar las definitivas dos últimas canciones._

 _Sintió el calor del rubio contra su cuerpo cuando quedó frente a ella, se inclinó a un lado y tomó una toalla, ya que estaban detrás de Ginny, le sonrió y frunció el ceño sin entender su mal humor, era muy raro que tuviese esa cara._

 _—Vaya que cara –pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el rostro de la pelirroja que no hizo nada._

 _—Debo suponer que aún no terminas –escucharon la voz de la castaña._

 _—Así que al final si pudiste venir –se burló él._

 _—Sí, sé que dije que tendría una agenda apretada, pero no se hubiese visto bien que aceptara de buenas a primeras dejar todo y venir contigo._

 _— ¿Qué tiene de malo? –la interrogó._

 _—Me vería como sin voluntad propia ¿no lo crees?_

 _—No tener voluntad propia es cuando haces algo que no quieres hacer, y aun así lo haces porque…_

 _—Cállate –fue hasta él y lo besó, sin inmutarse por la presencia de Ginevra._

 _—La discreción no es algo que se dé mucho en ti ¿cierto?_

 _—Volveré a callarte a besos, que sé que te gusta mucho._

 _—Oh, claro que sí –soltó con sarcasmo._

 _Se secó el sudor, le dio un trago a la botella de agua que Ginny le había dado y regresó al escenario, enloqueciendo de nuevo a las mujeres._

 _—Jenny Mitchell –sonrió –la novia de Draco, pero eso ya lo sabías ¿no?_

 _—Claro –sonrió._

 _—Y… ¿tú eres? Lo siento, pero nunca te menciona._

 _—Ginevra Weasley –extendió la mano y la castaña la tomó, con una sonrisa divertida._

 _—Debe sentirse bien que un famoso te pague las cuentas por no hacer nada más que estorbar y darle agua ¿no?_

 _—No lo sé –sonrió inocentemente –a ti también te paga el boleto de avión, supongo que deberías saberlo mejor que yo._

 _—Si le estorbara no me pediría que viniera._

 _—Si no lo hicieras, haría que viajaras con él –soltó enfadada._

 _—Oh ¿es que estás queriéndome decir que él te prefiere sobre mí? –Negó divertida –eso creí que habías dicho._

 _—Él es mi amigo –contestó seria._

 _—Es mi novio, y lamento desilusionarte, pero no le interesas –acarició un mechón pelirrojo –todo en ti huele a arribista, querida Ginevra, y mientras tú intentas desesperadamente que te tome en cuenta –sonrió –bueno, creo que lo entiendes ¿no es así?_

 _—Claro –se burló._

 _—Ningún hombre preferiría a "su amiga" sobre el sexo, y menos si el sexo es bueno._

 _— ¿Por qué tengo que saber lo que hacen ustedes? –cuestionó._

 _—Sólo quería que supieras que no le gustas._

 _Ginny ya no contestó cuando notó gracias a Jenny Mitchell que Draco estaba frente a ellas, observando de una a otra con una ceja platinada elevada; intentando saber de qué podían estar hablando._

 _—Así que…_

 _—Hey, Ginny ¿quieres venir con el resto del equipo a comer algo?_

 _—Seguro, Blaise –sonrió encantada y se encogió de hombros –que se diviertan, tengo cosas que hacer._

 _—Nosotros estaremos en el hotel, por si ocupas algo –comentó Draco._

 _—Sí, supongo que estás cansado –soltó en un tono enfadado._

 _— ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te ocurre? –cuestionó._

 _—Tengo hambre y los chicos me esperan._

 _— ¿Traes con qué pagar? –interrogó Draco, haciendo que Jenny se cubriera el rostro ocultando la risa._

 _Se dio media vuelta sin contestarle, simplemente se alejó, dejándolo ahí, con Jenny junto a él, que se colgó en su brazo._

 _—Mejor vamos al hotel, supongo que podemos pasar un buen tiempo en la tina y…_

 _—Estoy cansado –observó hacia el lugar donde desapareció la pelirroja._

 _— ¿Vas a ser honesto conmigo y decirme la verdad?_

 _— ¿Sobre qué?_

 _—Sobre si te gusta tu asistente._

 _— ¿Qué? –se burló._

 _—La forma en la que todo el maldito tiempo hablas de ella, y lo aburrido que se volverá salir de gira cuando ella regrese a su escuela y…_

 _— ¿Qué día es? –cuestionó_

 _—Once –respondió._

 _—Maldición –se soltó –ve al hotel ¿bien? Te veré allá, necesito hacer algo._

 _Draco Malfoy caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la camioneta del equipo, Ginevra estaba ahí, riendo con Blaise mientras esperaban a algunos._

 _—Hey –la detuvo -¿podemos hablar cinco minutos?_

 _—Ya nos vamos –contestó y movió la mano en despedida._

 _Draco avanzó hasta ellos y observó a Blaise, que se alejó sin esperar explicaciones de su jefe. — ¿Iremos a cenar juntos esta noche? –cuestionó sonriendo._

 _—No tengo ánimo de soportar a tu novia hoy._

 _— ¿Quién dijo que ella vendría?_

 _—Es tu novia ¿dónde está esa palabrería pro mujeres?_

 _—Ella no es mi novia –aclaró –salgo con ella, pero no es mi novia._

 _—Porque eso es importante aclararlo –negó._

 _—Por favor –pidió, colocando un mechón pelirrojo detrás de la oreja de Ginny._


	28. Obsequio

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Estoy aquí, pasando a dejar un nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado, también, como en el capítulo pasado (y posiblemente lo seguiré pidiendo hasta hartarles) voy a invitar a todo aquel que tenga la posibilidad de apoyar a los damnificados de los sismos del día 07 y 19 de Septiembre, si no pueden hacer una donación de efectivo ya sea a la Cruz Roja Mexicana o a Los Topos, por favor, acudan a alguno de los distintos Centros de Acopio y donen aunque sea una botella de agua, incluso el más mínimo detalle de una persona puede contar para alguien que está pasando por un mal momento, así que los invito a ayudar a los afectados de Oaxaca, Chiapas, Morelos, la Ciudad de México, el Estado de México.

Por cierto, quiero preguntar por sus expectativas relacionadas al primer beso entre Draco y Ginny, me interesa saber que es lo que esperan de eso, así que si pueden, quieren y lo desean, pueden decírmelo en su review, o en private messaging :)

Gracias por su atención, y espero que sea de su agrado el capítlo.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

 _Draco llegó a su habitación de hotel, le había tomado más de lo que normalmente le costaba convencer a Ginevra, no podía comprender la razón por la que estaba tan enfadada con él, a lo largo de este viaje, jamás se había enojado, no con él, al menos._

 _—Pensé que no vendrías –sonrío Jenny._

 _—Aquí me hospedé, aquí descanso ¿no lo has pensado?_

 _—Podrías haberte quedado en el cuerpo de esa... Ayudante tuya._

 _—Ginevra es una amiga, y sí, me ayuda en muchas cosas, pero no es mi distracción sexual ni nada._

 _—Por la forma tan posesiva en la que actúa respecto a ti..._

 _—Tal parece que no has tenido nunca amigos, Jenny._

 _—Por supuesto que los he tenido, es solo que no les celo de esa forma, mucho menos me enfurezco cuando me entero que salen con alguien._

 _—Ginevra se preocupa por mí, eso es todo._

 _— ¿Por ti o por tu dinero? –se burló._

 _—No le interesa mi dinero, deberías saberlo, bueno, no importa, saldré esta noche con ella._

 _—Pero..._

 _—No, no vendrás tampoco, es su cumpleaños, pasaré una velada asombrosa y volveré aquí tarde, así que no me esperes despierta._

 _— &—_

 _Ginny no se divirtió tanto como hubiese querido en la comida con el resto de sus compañeros del staff de Draco, su mente seguía viajando a esa habitación de hotel en la que en esos momentos estaban Draco y Jenny, sabía muy bien que eso no tenía por qué molestarle, no eran más que buenos amigos, y los amigos no se ponían de ese humor cuando uno de ellos conseguía novio ¿porque Jenny Mitchell le caía tan mal?_

 _No, no era la forma en la que la había acusado de oportunista, esas palabras solo le dolerían si salieran de él, que al final de cuentas, era con quien mantenía una relación... Amistosa y «laboral»_

 _Cuando llegó a su habitación de hotel, tomó una ducha, él le había dicho que pasaría por ella a las 7:30, así que tenía poco tiempo para medio arreglarse, era su cumpleaños y esperaba que al menos se hubiese acordado de eso, o lo asesinaría lentamente con el tenedor del restaurante a donde irían._

 _No se arregló demasiado, no quería a un idiota acosándola en su cumpleaños número 16, así que usó un vestido negro que llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla, aunque era de tirantes, el escote en círculo no dejaba ver mucho, así que sujetó su cabello de forma suave y no tuvo que esperar a que él llegara, como siempre, tan puntual, tocando a su puerta._

 _—Ya estás lista ¿o te faltan los zapatos, como siempre? –curioseo con una sonrisa._

 _—Ya estoy lista, aunque para ser honestos, quisiera quedarme en cama a ver películas malas en la tv._

 _—Eso lo haremos en tu próximo cumpleaños –extendió su mano, así que ella sonrió encantada y lo sujetó –vayamos ahora, o no llegaremos a la reservación._

 _— &—_

 _El hombre los escoltó por el pasillo al interior del lugar, la pelirroja observó consternada al rubio, ya que no escuchaba murmullos en el lugar, su rostro se volvió en una mueca de sorpresa al notar que el lugar estaba completamente libre para ellos._

 _—Su mesa está limpia –sonrío el mesero._

 _Ginny sonrío al ver las luces colgadas alrededor de la barandilla de la terraza, y las enredaderas tenían una peque cascada de lucecitas, no dijo nada, todo aquello le parecía más que nada romántico, más que una celebración de cumpleaños, pero no dijo nada._

 _—Todo ha sido improvisado –argumento Draco –pero es tu cumpleaños, así que no quería limitarme a regalarte algo y ya, sé que lo que más amas en el mundo, aparte de tu familia es comer, así que pensé que podía hacer que el chef cocinara solo para ti, al ser los únicos comensales no tendrías que esperar mucho, así no te pondrías de mal humor, y gruñirías mientras esperas por el siguiente plato._

 _—Ese es el mejor regalo que alguien podría darle a mi estómago –admitió divertida –no esperes algo así para tu cumpleaños ¿te queda claro? –sonrío._

 _—Me conformo que me acompañes a celebrarme solo._

 _— ¿Solo? ¿Tus padres no harán una fiesta pomposa sobre que su hijito cumple años?_

 _—Es tu cumpleaños, mi otro regalo para ti, es centrarnos en ti, no en mí, por muy fabuloso que yo pueda ser..._

 _—No, no, quiero saber más de ti –sonrío –eres hijo único, eso es mucha presión sobre los hombros ¿no es así? Muchas expectativas que llenar._

 _—Soy la mayor vergüenza de mi padre, mi madre finge que soy todo lo que siempre quiso, pero solo fui su pase a que mi padre no la dejara._

 _—Por favor –se burló –tal vez tus padres solo dicen eso..._

 _—Ellos no lo dicen, simplemente lo demuestran, que es diferente._

 _—Pues bien, en ese caso, yo, Ginevra Weasley, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, para tener esa cara de pocas pulgas y de que no te juntas con gente pobre y mediocre como yo, eres un excelente amigo, pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está guardado conmigo –le guiñó un ojo._

 _—Es bueno saberlo, eres la primera y la única persona en sentirse orgullosa de mí, por lo que sea._

 _—Me sentí orgullosa de ti cuando alentaste a esas chicas a no quedarse calladas ante un ataque, llegará el momento en el que alguien nos escuche._

 _—Si los hombres no fuéramos tan imbéciles –bromeó –el mundo sería un lugar bueno._

 _—Sin duda lo sería._

 _La cena transcurrió tranquila, para placer de Draco, ella no lo decepciono con ese apetito tan grande, ni siquiera sabía cómo era que mantenía ese cuerpo delgado y bonito, si comía más que un oso antes de hibernar._

 _Tuvo que bailar con ella para complacerla, después de todo era su cumpleaños y tenía que ceder a sus deseos, así como ella sedería a los de él cuando llegara junio 5, y si es que todavía eran amigos, así que Draco sonrío, ella también había notado la razón por la cual la había llevado, para su fortuna y desgracia, la fecha de regreso a Londres era cada vez más cercana, y su apego a la pelirroja, era cada vez mayor._

 _—No lo haces tan mal –sonrío ella._

 _—Todavía recuerdo tus insultos el día que nos conocimos, Weasley –soltó el frunciendo el ceño –dijiste que un mono bailaba mejor que yo._

 _—Mientes, no pude insultar a un mono tan feo –Draco elevó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa sarcástica._

 _—Eres una persona de cuidado, ya lo he notado._

 _—Oh, solo bromeo, no es para que te pongas tan a la defensiva._

 _Los dos siguieron en la pista de baile más tiempo de lo que normalmente Draco soportaba, y comenzaba a pensar que la razón por la cual no le había pedido que regresaran a la mesa, es porque cuando la música se volvió más suave, la chica había rodeado el cuello del chico, y en algún momento de su charla, había recargado su cabeza en su pecho._

 _La música volvió a ser más movida, así que no necesitaban estar tan juntos, vio la sonrisa de la chica, y por un momento notó el alivio que el cambio de ritmo le causaba, así que no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, ignorando la extraña sensación que ese simple gesto en el rostro pecoso le había dejado en el pecho._

 _—Sólo en mi cumpleaños podrías soportar tanto bailando –sonrió ella._

 _—Diremos que sí, sólo en tu cumpleaños o que alguien me pague por hacerlo –se encogió de hombros._

 _—Algo me dice que tendré que agradecer que es mi cumpleaños, en ese caso._

 _—Salgo bastante caro –admitió en un tono serio._

 _—Ya te incomodé ¿cierto? Es mejor que vayamos a comer algo, porque me ha dado un poco de hambre._

 _—Ese estómago tuyo –negó._

 _— &—_

 _Era cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando llegó escoltada por Draco a la puerta de su habitación de hotel, él había estado bebiendo desde que decidió dejar de bailar, claro que no se le notaba, estaba de altivo y orgulloso, como siempre, aunque tenía una cara bastante seria, pero no quiso preguntar, Jenny Mitchell esperaba por él en su habitación, y quizá, eso era lo que le tenía tan incómodo._

 _—Pues muchas gracias por la cena –sonrió –aunque siento haberte arruinado la tarde, ya sabes –jugó un poco –tuviste que dejar a tu novia olvidada en tu habitación, posiblemente hubieses tenido una mejor tarde-noche con ella._

 _—Ya te lo dije, ella no es mi novia._

 _—Claro, claro, sólo sales con ella, que para mi forma de ver, no es mucha la diferencia –se encogió de hombros._

 _—Desde luego que la hay, si Jenny fuese mi novia, nunca hubiese ido a una cena contigo sin ella, respetaría su lugar como mi novia, pero no lo es, es un acuerdo mutuo, somos libres, cada quién es libre de salir con quien quiera, porque esto no es para nada formal._

 _—Así catalogas tu a las mujeres –elevó una ceja._

 _—No, claro que no –sonrió –si una mujer me gusta, voy por ella, hago mi mayor esfuerzo y si soy correspondido, pongo mis cartas sobre la mesa, si ella las acepta, me agrada, si las rechaza, bueno, simplemente no voy a insistir, sé aceptar un no por respuesta._

 _—Claro, y eso viene de alguien que se puso como loco cuando un extraño intentó tocarme –se burló._

 _—Bueno, la mayoría de las veces, no sé qué esperar ¿sabes? Respeto la decisión de las mujeres cuando dicen no, pero cuando tengo salgo con una chica y eso involucra sexo, pero nada formal, me vuelvo automáticamente un patán machista que sólo veo como objeto sexual a la mujer._

 _— ¿Y no es así? –se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño._

 _—Bueno, que las mujeres prefieran ver a otras, o sentirse así no es culpa de nosotros, más que nada, son ustedes mismas quien se atacan por tener el tipo de relación que tengo con Jenny –se encogió de hombros –yo no la veo como un objeto sexual, es una mujer guapa, atractiva y sí, me gusta –soltó, haciendo que el pecho de Ginny se encogiera –mátame por eso, tengo sexo con ella porque ella así lo quiere, no porque yo se lo exijo ¿sabes? Una relación de cualquier tipo, formal o poco formal, involucra los deseos de los dos, en el momento en que ella decida que no quiere seguir haciéndolo conmigo, dejaré que se marche ¿eso me vuelve un patán machista?_

 _Ginny suspiró, no podía llamarlo machista mujeriego porque en eso tenía razón, él no estaba jugando con Jenny, si él le había dicho la clase de relación que quería y ella había aceptado, no era culpa de Draco, levantó la vista hasta él, en algún momento se había aflojado la corbata que llevaba puesta, y desabotonado los tres primeros botones._

 _—Gracias por todo._

 _—Sigues molesta conmigo –soltó._

 _—No, es complicado enojarse contigo, a pesar de que eres un tonto necio –sonrió –pero en serio, Draco, muchas gracias por la cena, por soportar el baile._

 _—Eres mi amiga ¿no es así?_

 _—Cierto._

 _La chica rodeó el cuello de Draco en un momento, tomándolo por sorpresa, el estupor no duró tanto como pensó, de inmediato la rodeó de la cintura con sus brazos._

 _—No agradezcas, ha sido un placer –admitió._

 _—Tan correcto como siempre –susurró en su oído._

 _Los suaves labios de Ginny se pegaron a la mejilla de Draco, y por un momento no quiso apartarlos de la suave piel de la mejilla del chico, aunque terminó por hacerlo, los brazos seguían alrededor de su cintura, y cuando sus miradas chocaron, la respiración de la chica se agitó, los brazos de él se aflojaron un poco._

 _Necesitó ponerse un poco de puntitas para que sus rostros estuvieran más a la altura, ya que el rubio era un tanto más alto que ella, se inclinó un poco hasta ella, usando su nariz para acariciar suavemente la de ella, sus alientos se mezclaron, haciendo que Ginny percibiera el olor del alcohol en su hálito._

 _Una gran descarga eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo de Draco cuando una parte de su labio superior tocó brevemente el inferior de ella, y no se alejó de él._

 _—Draco –el tono calmo pero enfadado de Jenny Mitchell los sacó de ese momento glorioso, atrayéndolos de nuevo a la realidad, donde sólo eran amigos –aquí estás._

 _Ginny giró el rostro, los brazos de Draco la soltaron, haciendo que sus pies volvieran a tocar de nuevo el suelo del que por un momento, se elevó, pensando que él la besaría, pero no lo hizo, sólo eran amigos._

 _—Venía a ver si no habías decidido dormir aquí y preocuparme menos –se cruzó de brazos._

 _—Acabamos de llegar, estaba esperando a que entrara a su habitación –contestó él, tan tranquilo como siempre, le guiñó un ojo a Ginny –feliz cumpleaños, Ginny, descansa, mañana tenemos que tomar un vuelo._

 _—Gracias, te diría lo mismo pero… -observó a Jenny –estoy segura de que no dormirán mucho –él sonrió socarrón, chasqueó los dedos y la señaló, dándole la razón a su dicho._

 _Ginny entró a su habitación y se recargó en la puerta, con un montón de sensaciones revolotear en su interior, el aliento de Draco contra el de ella, sus brazos rodeándole de esa manera, y el contacto de su piel con la suya._

 _—No puede comenzar a gustarte Draco, Ginevra –se reprendió a sí misma_

 _Avanzó hasta el baño en grandes zancadas, estaba enojada consigo misma ¿por qué? Sólo podían ser amigos, eso eran, no había manera en la que el rubio se fijaría en ella de esa forma, si, casi la había besado, pero él estaba ebrio, y al final, había decidido no hacerlo, no besarla._

 _—No, no, no, no, simplemente no, tú tienes un novio encantador y genial esperándote en casa –suspiró y observó su reflejo –además se lo prometiste a tu padre, Ginevra, Draco Malfoy sólo es un amigo._

 _Llevó su mano derecha a su rostro, y con la yema de sus dedos acarició sus labios, aquellos que él no había besado, y que en ese momento los sentía extraños, vacíos, como si a pesar de estar ahí, él no pudiese verlos._

 _—A él le gusta Jenny Mitchell –se recordó –y ya te lo dijo, Ginevra, no puede gustarte Draco, no puedes arruinar su amistad –suspiró._

 _Se arregló el cabello en una coleta, se puso su pijama, se lavó los dientes y avanzó con una extraña desesperanza golpeándole el pecho, ese sentimiento desaparecería en cuanto dejaran de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, cuando ella volviera al colegio, con su novio, sus amigos, su vida y Draco se alejara en sus giras, todos aquellos sentimientos se alejarían._

 _Abrazó su almohada y suspiró, cerró los ojos y recordó la sensación de estar entre los brazos de Draco, su rostro ocultándose en su pecho, su aroma, todo lo que él implicaba, comenzaba a gustarle._

 _¿Por qué simplemente no abandonaba sus pensamientos? ¿Por qué mejor no dejaba de alterar su mente? Eso lucía fácil, pero sabía que cuando lo viera por la mañana, ese maldito rostro atractivo, haría que todo en ella se alterara, de nuevo._

 _— &—_

 _Los labios de Jenny se pegaron a su mandíbula una vez que él cerró la puerta de la habitación, mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho y comenzaban a terminar de desabotonarle la camisa, descendió un poco más hasta su pecho y se alejó, dedicándole una mirada intensa._

 _—Quiero dormir –la alejó de él y caminó directamente en al baño._

 _—Ahora quieres dormir, así que supongo que Ginevrita se me adelantó ¿no es así?_

 _—Realmente no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando._

 _Jenny se recargó en el umbral de la puerta del baño, mientras lo veía llevarse el cepillo de dientes a la boca, puso mala cara, era más que obvio que esa astuta zorra ya había encontrado la forma de engatusarlo, y la había visto trabajando, no sabía si era el primer beso que interrumpía o habían intercambiado varios previamente a lo largo de la noche._

 _—Te acostaste con ella ¿no es así?_

 _—No –respondió, se enjuagó la boca y salió._

 _Jenny lo observó desvestirse, estaba tranquilo, así que no sabía que pensar de él, ni siquiera le había dicho la verdadera razón por la que llevaba a la pelirroja con él, si según no tenían una relación amorosa ni sexual ¿Qué hacía Ginevra ahí?_

 _—Dime ¿te gusta la tipa esa?_

 _—No sé a qué tipa te refieras –contestó, aventando las cobijas._

 _—De tu amiguita la pelirroja, dime ¿te gusta?_

 _—Ginevra es atractiva, y sí –la observó –su nombre es Ginevra, no "esa tipa" "Ginevrita" o "esa zorra" –frunció el ceño –ya te dije que es mi amiga, sólo eso._

 _— ¿Y por qué viaja contigo? Porque es obvia la razón por la que viajo a tus distintos puntos de conciertos._

 _—Jenny, cuando te propuse que vinieras conmigo, te dejé en claro que no quiero una novia, sólo quiero sexo, si no quieres, estoy de acuerdo, pero no te pongas en un papel que no te corresponde._

 _—Yo soy tu distracción, ella es "tu amiga"._

 _—Si Ginevra no fuera mi amiga, y fuera lo que tú insinúas, Jenny, no estarías aquí, para comenzar, a ella la conocí en Londres, hace unos meses, y fui yo, quien le pidió que viniera conmigo, no al revés._

 _—Sólo sé honesto conmigo y dime si te gusta, es fácil, sólo un sí o un no, y no contestes eso de "es atractiva", por favor._

 _—No ¿feliz? –Frunció el ceño –Ginevra no me gusta._

 _—Estabas a punto de besarla._

 _—Ya ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que te diga, Jenny? –Soltó enfadado –me estás preguntando algo y te estoy contestando con la verdad._

 _—Yo no beso a alguien que no me gusta, es por eso, simple, sencillo, Draco._

 _—Bebí ¿bien? Lo más seguro es que ella me hubiese abofeteado y enviado al infierno, ni ella me gusta, ni yo le gusto ¿feliz?_

 _Su molestia pareció calmarla, porque no hizo más preguntas, sonrió y se metió a la cama con él, terminando recostada en su pecho._

 _Draco suspiró ¿cómo es que iba a decirle que Ginevra en realidad si le gustaba? Y mucho, era algo que iba a ocultar lo que fuese necesario, hasta que ella dejara de provocar esa arritmia en su pecho, porque ¿qué maldito caso tenía si no era correspondido? Las cosas serían diferentes, joder que si lo serían._

 _Él no era de novias, había salido con algunas chicas en el medio de la farándula, o hijas de socios de su padre, pero sólo eso, salir, tener sexo, divertirse, ninguna con el título de novias._

 _Ginevra podría ser la primera en serlo; si tan solo sintiera algo por él._

 _La respiración de Jenny no logró calmarlo, a pesar de ser suave y tranquilizadora, él se levantó una vez que supo que ya no la despertaría, salió de la habitación de hotel y cuando menos lo notó, había tocado tres veces en la puerta de Ginevra; sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió un paso, giró y se alejó de la puerta, justo cuando se abrió, haciéndole regresar._

 _—Ah –Ginny frunció los labios al no encontrar una buena palabra que usar._

 _—Lo siento, no podía dormir –contestó._

 _—Me imagino –sonrió divertida –hay un sofá, prometo que dejaré que duermas, no me interesa lo que hacías con Jenny._

 _—Lo sé, posiblemente es por eso que estoy aquí._

 _—Pasa –se hizo aun lado._

 _La vista del rubio vagó por el lugar, no sabía si era por el servicio al cuarto o ella era extremadamente organizada, pero lo único fuera de lugar era la cama, se sintió un poco culpable por despertarla, ella lo siguió, se quedó de pie junto a él sin dejar de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, esperando una explicación._

 _—En serio siento despertarte –comentó._

 _—No podía dormir –le tranquilizó –así que no te preocupes._

 _—Bueno, sabemos la razón por la que yo no podía, pero ¿tú? –sonrió._

 _—Energía acumulada, tanto bailar –se encogió de hombros._

 _—Tal vez es el cansancio ¿nunca te ha pasado que estás tan cansada que no puedes conciliar el sueño?_

 _—No –se rió –pero mi padre soluciona mis insomnios, para ser honesta._

 _— ¿Te golpea en la cabeza? –interrogó burlón; y después observó a otro lado, no, debería saber que no todos los padres eran como su padre._

 _—Suele cantarme, a decir verdad, lo ha hecho desde que vine al mundo, según mi hermano Bill._

 _—Interesante ¿y qué Lullaby suele cantarte? –sonrió._

 _—Bueno, la tararea –admitió con una risita divertida –no es como si mi padre tuviese una voz privilegiada –se sentó en el sofá._

 _— ¿Te acabas de sentar en mi cama?-cuestionó con una sonrisa encantadora._

 _—Cierto, cierto, olvidé que era tu cama ahora._

 _—No –se sentó junto a ella –no es como si fuese a dormir, eso de que vine a robarte el sueño ha sido muy real –se observaron un momento –también siento lo de hace unas horas –hizo un ademán –Jenny me dijo que pareció que iba a besarte y –soltó una risita, que terminó por romper parte del buen humor de Ginny –si eso pareció, tengo que culpar al alcohol, sabes que en mis cinco sentidos jamás lo haría ¿cierto?_

 _—Tu novia tiene problemas mentales, supongo, yo no sentí que fueses a besarme, más bien te estaba agradeciendo, por la bonita cena –se encogió de hombros._

 _Se miraron en silencio, queriendo decir algo que ninguno se atrevía a confesar, era mejor no perturbar la amistad con sentimientos pasajeros, ni ella, y mucho menos él, querían perder ese lazo que había ido creciendo a lo largo de ese tiempo de gira, Draco siempre había escuchado a las bandas con las que a veces compartía escenario, que las giras unían a los integrantes de una agrupación, claro que él siempre los tildaba de locos, nunca había tenido a nadie con quién sentirse cercano, hasta esa gira; y por un momento se sintió mal, por ir de avión en avión, y no cruzar todo el país en autobús, como la mayoría de los artistas lo hacían, cuando se trataba de dar presentaciones en el mismo país._

 _—Hablando de cumpleaños –sacó una caja y la extendió._

 _—Vaya, si estás preguntando si es buen momento para darle una sortija a tu novia diría que no –rió._

 _—No seas tonta –gruñó –es tu obsequio de cumpleaños –dejó la cajita en la mano de la chica, que observó atenta la forma en la que su mano se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca._

 _Le quitó el moño y abrió la cajita de terciopelo verde esmeralda, eran unos pendientes, abrió la boca y los ojos tanto como pudo, el diamante no podía ser falso, porque… era Draco Malfoy quien se los estaba obsequiando._

 _—Yo… no, no puedo aceptarlos…_

 _—No seas boba, claro que los aceptarás, con todo mi amor para ti –se llevó una mano al pecho y después la señaló con una sonrisa divertida –la primera mujer aparte de mi madre a la que le regalo joyería, así que tienes que aceptarlos, o herirás mis sentimientos, Ginny Weasley –la chica solo asintió, incapaz de decir algo._


	29. Realidad

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Estoy aquí, pasando a dejar un nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado, también, como en el capítulo pasado (y posiblemente lo seguiré pidiendo hasta hartarles) voy a invitar a todo aquel que tenga la posibilidad de apoyar a los damnificados de los sismos del día 07 y 19 de Septiembre, si no pueden hacer una donación de efectivo ya sea a la Cruz Roja Mexicana o a Los Topos, o... si está en tu posibilidad, apoyar de igual manera a los afectados de Puerto Rico por el huracán María por favor, acudan a alguno de los distintos Centros de Acopio y donen aunque sea una botella de agua, incluso el más mínimo detalle de una persona puede contar para alguien que está pasando por un mal momento, así que los invito a ayudar a los afectados de Oaxaca, Chiapas, Morelos, la Ciudad de México, el Estado de México y Puerto Rico.

Por cierto, quiero preguntar por sus expectativas relacionadas al primer beso entre Draco y Ginny, me interesa saber que es lo que esperan de eso, así que si pueden, quieren y lo desean, pueden decírmelo en su review, o en private messaging :)

Gracias por su atención, y espero que sea de su agrado el capítlo.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

 _El clima se había tornado bastante frío, hacia un par de meses que había tenido que dejar que ella regresara a su casa, a pesar de que se negaba a hacerlo, estando en Londres, la pelirroja le había abrazado, besado la mejilla y agradecido por todo lo que había hecho por ella, después regresó como si nada a su vida normal, mientras él tenía que regresar a la tortura de sentirse solo y miserable, por supuesto que jamás lo aceptaría frente a alguien._

 _La cabellera pelirroja apareció a unos metros, con una gorra tejida que cubría su cabeza y sus orejas, llevaba un suéter un tanto abombado, haciéndole lucir un poco más rellena de lo que realmente era, pero aun así, no le importó, se perdió en esa amplia sonrisa, a la distancia que se encontraban, no podía escucharla reír, pero lo estaba haciendo, contagiando esa felicidad en él, algo que no duró, ya que el idiota de Cormac, la acercó a él y la besó, logrando que Ginevra se olvidara de las personas alrededor de ellos, mientras sujetaba las mejillas de Michael y seguía sus labios en un beso tranquilo._

 _Al parecer su padre no había estado para nada equivocado cuando le dijo que ninguna mujer, si era realmente buena e increíble se fijaría realmente en él, esa clase de mujeres fuertes, iban tras alguien digno de ellas, no en un cantante miserable y patético, y la clara muestra era Ginny, que a pesar de ese tiempo juntos, había vuelto a los brazos del chico con el que salía._

 _Dudó sobre si acercarse o alejarse y no volver a molestarla, y por un momento su pie regreso rumbo a donde estaba su automóvil, pero su torso giró, y al hacerlo, la mirada chocolate de ella estaba en él, estaba inmóvil, no podía creer que estaba ahí, mirándole a lo lejos, regresó un par de pasos, mientras la chica les decía algo a sus amigos y se acercaba a él._

 _Frente a frente de nueva cuenta, después de meses que no habían sabido nada uno del otro, para Ginny había sido una señal de que no quería saber de ella ahora que estaba oficialmente con Jenny Mitchell, para él, fue una señal de que no le interesaba seguir en contacto con él, así que no vio razón para intentar contactarla._

 _—Mira lo que la nieve trajo –soltó Ginny en un tono serio._

 _—Bueno, es que si yo no vengo a buscarte, tú no me buscas ¿cierto?_

 _—Bueno, mi vida es algo más que ir de ciudad en ciudad, cantando y paseando ¿lo has notado?_

 _—Besuquearte con tu novio es algo más que divertirse, debe ser una tortura ¿no? –se burló de ella, pero en realidad estaba celoso._

 _—No, besar a Michael puede ser todo, menos una tortura –se encogió de hombros –pero dime ¿qué haces por aquí?_

 _—Cantaré en el evento de Navidad, y quería saber si querías venir conmigo "nosotros" –hizo un mohín de que ese pronombre le molestaba._

 _—No lo creo –se disculpó._

 _—Oh vamos ¿no puedes llevarte bien con ella? Eres mi amiga, después de todo._

 _—Draco, no me estoy negando porque ella vaya, sino que será Navidad, mis hermanos vendrán, nos vemos muy pocas veces al año y... Realmente no quiero perderme su estadía en la ciudad._

 _—Puedes invitarlos si ese es el problema, creo que se divertirán más que en tu casa._

 _—Oh, es que tú no los conoces, no puede haber aburrimiento alguno mientras Charlie y Bill estén en casa, sumando eso a los gemelos –sonrío –en serio, sabes que normalmente no me negaría, pero... Voy a poner a mi familia primero esta vez, papá..._

 _—Lo convenciste de ir en vacaciones por todo el país conmigo._

 _—Exacto, él jamás me diría que no, pero sé que rompería su corazón, y no quiero hacer eso, no está vez, eres una mala influencia para mí._

 _—Bien, no insistiré ya que me has dicho que ellos siempre serán primero._

 _—Eres un chantajista –se acercó a él y lo golpeó en el hombro._

 _Levantó la mirada castaña, topándose con la barbilla del chico, y por un momento sus labios cosquillearon, su corazón se brincó un par de latidos, para después comenzar a bombear intensamente, de tal forma que sintió el calor extendiéndose por sus mejillas, ante la sola idea de besarlo, hizo una mueca y se alejó de él, ya que su colonia no estaba ayudando para nada a la confusión mental de Ginny, había pasado meses tranquila, donde aquella atracción que sintió por ese chico se había ido, o al menos eso había creído, después de todo, no lo había tenido cerca para asegurarse de ello._

 _—Bueno, al menos vamos a dar una vuelta ¿qué dices? Lo merezco después de tanto tiempo de no vernos._

 _—De acuerdo, iré por mis cosas y a despedirme._

 _La vio alejarse rumbo a un pequeño grupo a lo lejos, era como un déjà vú para Draco, así que solo sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa idea, vio a Cormac fruncir el ceño y decir unas cuantas palabras, antes de que ella lo besara, conseguir besos de la chica parecía muy fácil para el chico de cabellos castaños, pero Draco había estado meses, preguntándose qué tan suaves serían, que tan dulces, sobretodo, si serían lo suficientemente adictivos como para no dejar de besarlos._

 _—Listo, pero tengo que estar a las 8 en casa ¿queda claro?_

 _—A sus órdenes –se burló y le quitó las cosas que llevaba._

 _— &—_

 _La risa de Ginny resonó en todo el lugar, llamando la atención, pero no le importó, ese sonido era maravilloso para él, y había estado extrañándolo, así que ahora que lo tenía, no iba a hacer que dejara de producirlo, no podía creer que ella se divirtiera tanto con él, si su humor era ácido, sarcástico y cruel, él no era exactamente una buena persona, aunque no era tan desgraciado maldito con ella, pero no era o pretendía ser algo que no con ella, sólo controlaba su propia amargura._

 _—Es hora de que vaya a casa, o las cosas se pondrán feas –río._

 _—Te llevo –se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que ella._

 _—Gracias, supongo –sonrío._

 _Draco descapotó su convertible porque ella se lo pidió, con el frío que hacía y ella queriendo aire fresco meciendo sus cabellos, pero no se negó, la miro de reojo de vez en vez, mientras sus cabellos rojo fuego revoloteaban, por fortuna no estaba nevando aún._

 _—Nos veremos luego, supongo –comentó él._

 _—Antes de Navidad, después de Navidad seguro –asintió._

 _—Supongo que podríamos ir..._

 _Los dos jóvenes voltearon cuando escucharon que alguien se aclaró la garganta, el señor Weasley estaba de pie junto a ellos, le dedico una mirada incomoda a Draco y después le sonrió a su hija._

 _—Ya pronto estará la cena, es mejor que entres, cariño._

 _—Buenas noches, señor Weasley._

 _—Buenas noches, Malfoy –contestó –te esperare adentro, pero no tardes._

 _—No lo haré –fue hasta él y lo besó en la mejilla._

 _—Parece que jamás le caeré bien a tu padre ¿no? –comentó Draco cuando el padre de Ginny entró a la casa._

 _—Eres un exagerado, es normal. Así trata a todos los chicos._

 _—Yo soy tu amigo, no estoy intentando seducirte o salir contigo –frunció el ceño._

 _—Aun así, se le pasará pronto, ya lo verás, pero ¿quieres pasar?_

 _—No, será luego –sonrío –mejor entra antes de que vuelva a salir y me aporre hasta que se canse._

 _—Eres un tonto –río y besó la mejilla de Draco, mientras sus manos resbalaban por sus brazos hasta sus muñecas, sus manos se tocaron, enviando una fuerte descarga eléctrica a la columna vertebral de Draco._

 _—Pero no se lo digas a nadie, que soy un tonto –le guiñó un ojo y se alejó, antes de que sus impulsos lo llevaran a besarla en ese momento._

 _—Claro –sonrío incomoda y tímida –nos veremos después._

 _— &—_

 _Intentó dormir pero no podía, su corazón seguía con esa arritmia que no quería irse, su respiración se agitaba de la nada y cada que cerraba los ojos la imagen de él aparecía, haciéndole sentirse más inquieta y empujando al sueño a irse a alguna parte._

 _Draco Malfoy estaba gustándole demasiado para su propio gusto, y no podía permitirse esos sentimientos, él no se cansaba de recalcar que solo eran amigos y que jamás serían algo más allá._

 _Ella tenía la culpa, por mal interpretar las acciones de Draco, pero la forma en la que le sonreía, la defendía, le hablaba o se comportaba con ella, hacía que se sintiera tan especial, tan distinta, cuando él le miraba, y sonreía como si hubiese algo en su cara, todo se detenía, cuando estaba con él, dejaba de ser esa chica común, la estudiante pelirroja que tiene demasiados hermanos, y solo era ella, Ginny Weasley, había mil maneras de hacer sentir el cielo, y Draco Malfoy le hacía tocarlo en casi todos los sentidos._

 _—Buenos días –saludo su madre._

 _—Buenos días, huele delicioso –soltó cuando su estómago gruñó._

 _—Ese apetito tuyo, Weasley –soltó una voz suave, que arrastraba un poco las palabras._

 _—Malfoy, digo, Draco –soltó ella sorprendida._

 _Sus mejillas ardieron intensamente al recordar la pijama que había elegido la noche anterior, y que por pereza no había querido darse una ducha y vestirse antes del desayuno, para colmo, como Ronald estaba ocupando el baño cuando salió de su habitación, ni siquiera se había lavado los dientes ¿cómo iba a saludarlo si su aliento era espantoso?_

 _—Hoy invitare el desayuno –se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa y su mirada gris inspeccionó su pijama._

 _—Oye mamá, huele delicioso –hablo George llegando a la cocina._

 _—El señor Malfoy ha traído el desayuno –hablo la mujer._

 _—Oh, en ese caso, gracias hermanita, por tener un tipo que nos trae desayuno de un lugar exclusivo para impresionarnos para poder conquistarte._

 _—Solo somos amigos –contestó el rubio._

 _—Claro, porque ella sale con Cormac, pero eso no hace que no dejes de insistir ¿no? –soltó George con cara de pocos amigos._

 _—Y son bastones de caramelos –Draco y Ginny observaron al gemelo con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender la referencia –la impresión en la pijama, digo, la estás mirando con demasiada insistencia, si no sabes que es, te lo digo, son bastones de caramelos._

 _—Alguien se lució con el desayuno hoy ¿no, mamá? –Soltó Fred defendiéndose aún lado de Ginny –ah ¿qué hace este tipo aquí? –gruño._

 _—El compro el desayuno, quiere ver si consigue hacer que Ginny deje a Córner por él._

 _—Eso jamás pasará –pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermana –tenemos un montón de bromas de las que este rubio puede ser víctima si eso pasa ¿lo sabes?_

 _—Solo somos amigos, Fred, deja de amenazar a las personas._

 _—Solo es una advertencia –les guiño un ojo._

 _Ginny se recargó en el umbral y se mordió el labio inferior, observando a Draco, sus planes por llevarse bien con su familia no fueron tan buenos como su mente lo había visualizado, pero era una familia difícil, más no imposible, así que no insistió, más al verla ahí, recargada, mientras sus dientes aprisionaban ese labio que él estaba desesperado por besar._

 _—Te veré después de Navidad, supongo, a menos que me salga algo en mi agenda que no pueda controlar ¿bien?_

 _—Somos amigos, Draco, está bien, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones._

 _—Me gusta darte explicaciones –susurró en su oído –pero no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera le doy explicaciones a mi madre, se encelara._

 _—No te preocupes, soy algo así como tú madre –río alegre, haciendo que él sonriera de lado, pretendiendo sarcasmo._

 _—Te pediría que me vieras en televisión, pero de nada serviría si tus hermanos pondrán mute e inventaran letras ridículas que se supone estoy cantando –ella soltó una carcajada._

 _—Vaya, casi eres de la familia ¿cómo sabes que son capaces de hacer eso?_

 _—Una corazonada –murmuró, pero en realidad George y Fred o Fred y George, como fuera el orden, se lo habían dicho, para que de una vez supiera que no les caía bien, y que pasarían siglos antes de que lo hiciera._

 _—Es tarde –murmuró ella –deberías volver a tu casa._

 _—Ni siquiera es medio día –contestó él divertido._

 _—Bueno, si hubiese salido muy temprano de mi casa, y fueran estas horas y aun no regresara, mis padres estarían preocupados._

 _—Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, mis padres no son tan –se quedó callado, ni siquiera podía encontrar una palabra correcta para describir la preocupación que unos padres normales mostrarían por su hijo, y más, si éste fuese único._

 _—Siempre hay una época de enojo para nosotros los jóvenes hacia nuestros padres, yo me la paso más tiempo enojada con mi madre que haciendo galletas –se encogió de hombros –va a pasar, ya verás._

 _—Sí, supongo que sí._

 _No quiso decirle que el primer recuerdo grabado en su memoria era de su padre, golpeándolo porque había derramado un poco de su jugo en sus papeles, mientras estaba queriendo que jugara con él._

 _A Draco le había costado mucho tiempo comprender el rechazo de su padre, tal vez, al final si era un estúpido como se lo repetía día tras día, claro, cuando estaba cerca de él._

 _— &—_

 _La última campanada sonó, anunciando el año nuevo, todos los miembros de la familia Weasley se abrazaron fuertemente, entre risas, entre alegrías, al menos la mayoría, Ginny seguía preocupada porque no había vuelto a ver a Draco desde aquél día que les llevó el desayuno, él le había dicho que no volvería si salía algo previsto, pero aun así, le hubiese gustado desearle una feliz navidad y año nuevo antes de que no apareciera por ahí._

 _Se había limitado a ver el resumen de la fiesta de navidad donde él había cantado, escuchó a varios de sus conocidos y que extrañamente eran sus fans, hablar de él, del escándalo que había sido el primero de Enero, con él y su "novia" en Irlanda._

 _—Ese amigo tuyo es un poco violento ¿no te preocupa ser su amiga? –cuestionó Michael observándola un poco preocupado._

 _—Lo cierto es que conmigo jamás se ha comportado así –lo defendió –él sólo se pone agresivo cuando tiene motivos._

 _—Ese es el síndrome de una mujer golpeada, Ginny, así que cuidado –se burló Parvati –ya sabes, no importa lo que hagas, no mereces ser golpeada por un error._

 _—Hay muchas clases de errores, además, él nunca ha golpeado a una mujer, todos son hombres –frunció el ceño –y hay muchos hombres que sí se merecen un par de golpes para que se tranquilicen._

 _—Lo siento, Michael, pero ya es de Malfoy –musitó la muchacha de piel cobriza –no es normal que defienda tan apasionadamente a alguien que le desagrada su música._

 _—Tú lo has dicho, su música, no su forma de ser, Draco Malfoy es una persona divertida, agradable y…_

 _Su novio y su amiga se echaron a reír, mientras ella sólo apretaba los labios, era difícil defenderlo, cuando sabía que no había muchas bases públicas, y a nadie le constaba como era tan atento, divertido y protector con ella, y no era como si quisiera que el resto del mundo se enterara, era de ella, esa parte de Draco sólo le pertenecía a ella, y quería que las cosas se quedaran así._

 _Fingió unirse a la risa un momento después, haciendo que la tensión en los hombros de su novio se quitara, después de todo, había creído las palabras de Parvati, y no es como si la chica estuviese equivocada, cada que observaba a Michael, sentía demasiada pena por seguir saliendo con él, cuando lo único que quería era estar con Draco, y siempre se la pasaba pensando en él._

 _— &—_

 _Ginny Weasley observó el calendario antes de salir de casa, era 18 de Abril del 2002, hacía exactamente un año que se habían conocido ella y Draco, en aquel festival que ese año no le interesaba, ni Draco ni su banda favorita se iban a presentar, así que no valía la pena colarse hasta tras bambalinas, suspiró, tomó sus cosas._

 _Al final de cuentas, terminaba siendo un jueves como cualquier otro, sin contratiempos ni miramientos, un día plano y vacío, contrario de lo que pensó que sería el primer aniversario de su amistad con el tonto y engreído Draco Malfoy, que no se había molestado en comunicarse con ella ¡Durante meses! Esa no era la clase de amistad que pensó que tendrían._

 _Salió rumbo al subterráneo y se dirigió a Camden, se había quedado de ver con Corner ahí, irían a comer algo a la pizzería favorita del chico, y como ella no tenía nada que hacer, no encontró forma de negarse. Aún seguían siendo novios, no quería terminar con él, porque ¿de qué serviría si lo terminaba? No era como si Draco Malfoy aparecería de la nada disculpándose y pidiéndole que fueran a dar una vuelta._

 _Observó sobre sus hombros, esperando que el destino jugara las cartas contrarias y él apareciera, pero no fue así, así que de mal humor, se dirigió hasta donde su novio la esperaba._

 _—Pensé que no vendrías –se burló Corner._

 _—Lo siento, es que mi papá comenzó a decirme un montón de instrucciones, entonces se me fue el tiempo._

 _—Así es tu padre –sonrió, rodeó su cuello con su brazo y se dirigió hasta la pizzería._

 _Las charlas con Michael seguían siendo normales, como cuando ella sentía algo por él, y eso le hizo sentirse miserable, miserable por la facilidad que tenía de fingir interés amoroso en un chico que realmente comenzaba a ver como un buen amigo, pero sólo eso, también se había vuelto una mala persona, al no hablar las cosas con él, y que fuese Corner mismo quien decidiera que pasaría con esa relación, ya habían pasado meses desde que había ido de gira con el rubio idiota, aun así, decirle al chico frente a ella que ya no sentía nada por él, es como si eso ocurriera de la noche a la mañana._

 _Porque había sido una grandiosa actriz, pretendiendo seguir sintiendo algo por ese chico que intentaba hacerla sonreír, reír, intentando sus mejores comentarios para hacerla sentir especial, lo gracioso es que ya no se sentía así, sólo necesitaba alejarse de Malfoy, para dejar de sentirse especial, ahora era una chica común y cualquiera, y no era por los paseos, ni por las oportunidades de ir a donde fuera con Draco, sino lo que lograba con la sola presencia._

 _Arthur Weasley estaba limpiando unas cuantas cosas de su colección cuando ella llegó a casa, suspiró y lo abrazó, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba molesto, lo curioso era que no se escuchaba choque de trastes en el interior, así que su enojo no se debía a una pelea con su madre._

 _—Ya, ya, dime ¿vas a contarme porque estás tan enfadado?_

 _—Vino a buscarte ese tipo –comentó –lo único bueno es que ésta vez pude negarte sin mentir._

 _—Ah ¿qué tipo? –frunció el ceño._

 _—Draco Malfoy, al parecer no ha podido dar contigo en otros sitios, por eso te buscó directamente aquí._

 _El corazón de la pelirroja de inmediato aceleró su ritmo cardiaco, y sus ojos brillaban aún más que cien faros, o algo así, porque su padre lo notó, frunciendo el ceño, Ginny no terminaba de entender la razón por la cual ni su padre ni sus hermanos aceptaban a Draco, de su madre no le sorprendía, pero… de su adorable padre._

 _—Y… ¿no dijo más?_

 _—No, y tampoco lo dejé –cortó –Ginny, sabes que normalmente no te prohíbo nada, apoyo tus decisiones porque no hay nadie en quien confié más en el mundo que en ti ¿sabes eso?_

 _—Claro que lo sé, papá –sonrió –pero Draco solo es un amigo._

 _Su corazón le dolió, algo que merecía por seguir mintiendo de esa manera, no sólo a Corner, sino a su padre, quien de todos, debería saberlo, lo mucho que en esa gira le había gustado el rubio, pero no podía decirle, si lo hacía, se negaría a dejarla salir con él, así que tendría que ocultarlo, también de su padre y de cualquiera, para evitar que su papi querido, se enterara._

 _—Sí, eso es lo que dices ¿pero qué eres para él? –cuestionó._

 _—Él sale con Jenny Mitchell –contestó –papá, la buena amistad entre hombres y mujeres puede existir ¿sabes eso?_

 _—Sé que todo esto es cosa de mujeres, que nosotros carecemos de sentido común y todo eso, Ginny, cariño, pero… el chico no me da buena espina, no digo que sea una mala persona, no lo sé, no lo conozco, pero los vellos de mi nuca se erizan cuando lo veo._

 _— ¿Estás enamorado de él? –sonrió divertida._

 _—Creo que él será el causante de muchas de nuestras lágrimas._

 _Ginny sonrió dulce. —No habrá lágrimas papá, y menos por Draco Malfoy –le tranquilizó._

 _—Sí, es lo que dices, y confío en ti, cariñito, pero no en él, no quiero que estés cerca de él mucho tiempo, él es un tipo rico y famoso, sólo querrá jugar contigo en algún momento, y luego desecharte, y no permitiré eso._

 _—Bueno, lo único que conseguirá de mí, es una buena amistad, puede usar mi amistad, pero no otra cosa ¿eso te deja tranquilo? –lo besó en la mejilla._

 _—Ginny, quiero que entiendas esto, porque es la única vez que lo diré._

 _—Bien, dímelo –sonrió._

 _—Eres mi pequeñita, mi adoración y de nuevo –le miró serio –la persona en quien más confío –aguardó unos segundos antes de continuar –el día en que tú traiciones esa confianza, lo habrás perdido todo de mi parte para ti ¿comprendes? El cariño desmedido que tengo, mi confianza plena y absoluta, cuando eso pase, incluso dudaré cuando me digas que es de día y yo mismo vea los rayos del sol._

 _—Nunca voy a traicionar la confianza que tienes en mí, papá, tranquilízate, él sabe que para mí, primero está y estará siempre mi familia._

 _—No me importa lo que él haga o diga, pues mi confianza está en ti, no en él, la que tiene que seguir cumpliendo con su palabra eres tú, no él._

 _—Tranquilo –besó la mejilla de su padre una vez más y entró a la casa._

 _Sí que su padre tendría que detestar a Draco, para ponerse tan serio y darle ese enorme discurso, pero no tenía de que preocuparse, el rubio sólo la veía como amiga, y eso no cambiaría jamás, y no iba a ser ella, quien diera un primer paso, para ser rechazada de manera inmediata._

 _—Está tu novio Malfoy en la tele, hermanita –se burló George._

 _—Cállate, es sólo mi amigo._

 _—Sí, es lo que los dos se la pasan repitiendo, para que en algún momento, comiencen a creerse eso ¿cierto?_

 _—Pues el resto de ustedes está más pendiente de él que yo, así que los enamorados son otros –pellizcó la mejilla de su hermano, que se sacó frunciendo el ceño._

 _—Duele, salvaje._

 _—Nenita –se burló y subió a su habitación._

 _Así que Draco había estado buscándola, y ella creyendo que se había olvidado muy fácil, sonrió, completamente feliz y rodo de un lado al otro en su pequeña cama, no podía creerlo, había estado buscándola._

 _Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró, apretó los ojos, intentando que sus pensamientos recrearan de forma perfecta el rostro del rubio, si todo salía bien, su padre dejaría de insistir que él traería la mala suerte y desgracia sobre ellos, y le permitiría salir más libremente con él, si mantenía la buena racha, posiblemente le volvería a dar permiso para que viajara con él._

 _Se estaba volviendo loca, su mente viajaba como un rayo, imaginando como sería su reencuentro con Draco, como soportaría no lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo._


	30. Reconociéndote

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Estoy aquí, pasando a dejar un nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado, también, como en el capítulo pasado (y posiblemente lo seguiré pidiendo hasta hartarles) voy a invitar a todo aquel que tenga la posibilidad de apoyar a los damnificados de los sismos del día 07 y 19 de Septiembre, si no pueden hacer una donación de efectivo ya sea a la Cruz Roja Mexicana o a Los Topos, o... si está en tu posibilidad, apoyar de igual manera a los afectados de Puerto Rico por el huracán María por favor, acudan a alguno de los distintos Centros de Acopio y donen aunque sea una botella de agua, incluso el más mínimo detalle de una persona puede contar para alguien que está pasando por un mal momento, así que los invito a ayudar a los afectados de Oaxaca, Chiapas, Morelos, la Ciudad de México, el Estado de México y Puerto Rico.

Hola, bueno, tenía intenciones de actualizar ayer, pero, la verdad es que se me pasó, pero actualizo hoy, no importa, tengo que informarles que ya sólo restan unos pocos capítulos de ésta historia, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Nos leeremos el Jueves ;)

Gracias por su atención, y espero que sea de su agrado el capítlo.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

El sol iluminaba por completo el lugar, cuando Asher Weasley salió de su habitación, su madre estaba completamente arreglada, cruzada de brazos, observando por la ventana, su rostro estaba serio, haciendo que el niño se sintiera culpable por lo que había pasado en la madrugada, había hecho que su madre se pusiera histérica con Draco cuando él ni siquiera tenía la culpa, al menos no ésta vez, por lo poco que él le había contado de su pasado juntos, podía sacar las conclusiones solo, Malfoy sólo mencionaba los detalles buenos de su madre, mientras que ella se negaba rotundamente a decir que se habían conocido en el pasado.

Las cosas no habían salido como se planearon en el pasado, y Draco le rompió el corazón, a su madre y a él solo, tal vez ella no era tan inocente como quería pensar, pero era la mujer que si bien no le había llevado en el vientre, sí le había cuidado, y a pesar de lo molesto que podía llegar a estar a veces con ella, siempre iba a estar de su lado.

Si se lo había robado o no, haría lo que dijo Draco, iba a sostenerla cerca, y sólo muerto le arrancarían de sus brazos, Ginny Weasley era su madre en lo que a él le concernía, y eso jamás cambiaría, así el ADN dijera lo contrario.

—Buenos días, mamá –habló en un tono suave el niño.

—El desayuno está listo –contestó severa –dime ¿esta vez quieres ir a la escuela o volverás a escaparte? –frunció el ceño.

—Realmente siento haber metido en problemas a Dra… -la mujer levantó la mano para que no continuara.

—Ese nombre no volverá a pronunciarse en esta casa ¿comprendes?

—Siento haberte preocupado, pero sabía que te negarías a decirme lo que hubo entre ustedes, así que acudí a él.

—Tú qué…

—Sólo habló bien de ti, todo el tiempo, y realmente tienes que gustarle mucho para que no recalcara tu mal humor –soltó el niño –fui yo quien se salió de la escuela, porque… mamá –apretó los labios, haciendo que el corazón de Ginny se detuviera en la espera de lo que fuera a decir, y el brillo en sus ojos augurando el llanto lo dejó claro para Asher –desde que salió a la luz que Oliver Wood es mi padre, que tú no eres… que tu no me tuviste, te has vuelto un enigma para mí, quiero saberlo todo de ti.

—Bien ¿y por qué no me lo preguntas a mí? –cuestionó con la voz rota.

—Porque quiero que alguien me lo diga, pero no tú, considero que para llegar a saberlo todo de ti, tiene que ser Draco Malfoy quien me lo diga, porque cada que lo veo –sonrió –tal vez son ideas mías, pero, cada que le veo, siento que… es la persona que realmente ha llegado a conocerte, a comprenderte, adoro a Theo, es… como el padre que siempre quise tener, pero todo entre ustedes es muy bueno, incluso sus discusiones, nunca me preocupé porque él se iría y no volvería, sabía que nos quiere demasiado y no se irá, pero… cuando discutes con Draco, es como si las placas tectónicas colisionaran, anunciando el final de la historia –se encogió de hombros –hay tanto entre ustedes, que está ahí, frente a todos, pero yo no puedo verlo, y quiero saberlo, todo –hizo un mohín –menos la parte de adultos, si se puede –Ginny sonrió.

—Ash, no me molesta que quieras saber cosas de mi pasado, pero… él no es la persona correcta para decírtelas, él ni siquiera se conoce a sí mismo –se burló.

—O eso es lo que quiere hacernos creer, él es como un personaje de un libro ¿sabes? O como la luna, tiene un rostro que vemos, pero otro que oculta, que sólo le pertenece a él, porque… al final de todo, así somos las personas, tenemos una parte de nosotros que no queremos que los demás conozcan ¿y eso es malo?

—A pesar de mis intentos, vas a volverte su amigo ¿no?

—Sí, y pido que respetes mi decisión, de ser su amigo.

—Bueno, sólo voy a decirte una cosa, Ash –Ginny se sentó en el sofá y acercó a su hijo, sosteniéndole de los brazos –yo no quiero estar relacionada con él, así que… no puedes verle aquí, no lo quiero aquí.

—Pensé que serías más estricta al respecto –sonrió él, rodeando el cuello de su madre.

—Es que aún no termino –lo alejó –no quiero que faltes a la escuela, no quiero que te escapes por ir a buscarlo, sé un niño responsable, no voy a oponerme a tu amistad con ese tipo.

—Draco –lo nombró, haciendo que ella hiciera un mohín.

—Bien, Draco, pero tú vas a prometerme que sin importar que pase, me avisarás cuando estés con él, y no harás, por ningún motivo, que me preocupe por ti, o esa amistad se termina ¿lo entendiste?

—Más que nada –volvió a abrazarla –eres la mejor madre del mundo, no les creas cuando te digan lo contrario ¿bien? –le besó la mejilla.

La pelirroja se limpió la lágrima que el niño no vio, eso la remontaba a su propio pasado, y por un momento estuvo a punto de repetir las palabras de su padre, pero no, su hijo era una mejor persona que ella, y no merecía creer que le perdería, cuando no sería así.

—Otra cosa más, no sé si él quiera seguir siendo tu amigo –soltó.

—Oh no –habló Ash, que igual que Ron no se inmutaba al hablar con la boca llena –tú solucionarás eso, ahora que sabes que no fue su culpa, merece que le ofrezcas una disculpa, el ejemplo ¿recuerdas?

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, lo prometo –levantó la mano, pero con la otra, simplemente cruzó los dedos.

—Sin trampas, mujer, sin trampas –murmuró pasando bocado.

Asher regresó a lavarse los dientes, para después dirigirse al colegio, con la promesa de que no volvería a escaparse para ir a ver a Draco, si tanto quería verlo, esperaría al final de clases y que su madre lo llevara, pero no se portaría mal.

—&—

La mirada verde se detuvo en la mujer que entró al recibidor, se quedó quieta, mientras el hombre la observaba atentamente, llevaba un vestido ceñido que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, y unas zapatillas un tanto altas, su cabello negro caía en ondas, mientras sus parpados de color rosa resaltaban su mirada verde, elevó una ceja perfectamente depilada y se cuadró frente a él, en la espera de una explicación.

—Buenos días –saludó Harry.

—Las personas bien educadas, avisan antes de ir a la casa de alguien, ya sabes, por si tienen asuntos que hacer y no estarán.

—Son las siete de la mañana, y tomando en cuenta, que te viste con el hermano de Ginny a las doce, pensé que estarías dormida.

—Pensar no es lo tuyo, Potter –caminó hasta el mueble que estaba cerca de la puerta, para guardar sus llaves en su bolso.

—En realidad vas a seguir comportándote así conmigo ¿no?

—Yo no soy una buena persona, Harry, lo sabes, después de todo, soy "amiga" de Draco, es porque no somos buenas personas, aun así, intenté realmente ser una buena chica, pero tú me arrojabas a un lado siempre por Ginevra, así que, no me culpes ahora, sólo recuperé mi actitud, no eres el único hombre en el mundo, y mi vida no se detendrá como lo hizo la de Ginevra sólo porque no estés interesado en mí, así que ya, en serio, deja de molestarme.

—Estaba intentando ayudar a Ginny con el asunto del padre de Asher.

—Lo sé, yo igual, nadie, en serio, nadie en éste mundo, quiere que ese cerdo regrese a la vida de nadie, menos a la mía.

—Pero es que… -guardó silencio, y sus miradas se encontraron en un momento.

—Tú sabes quién es el padre de Asher ¿no es así?

—Yo… este… no, no lo sé, es sólo que me sorprende que ella te lo dijera, tan recelosa que es respecto a eso.

—Ella no me lo dijo, yo la vi con él –sonrió –en una cena que no era de buena pinta.

— ¿Qué hacías tú ahí entonces?

—Ya sabes, la gente rica y sus negocios que los mantienen así.

—Ya comprendo –se burló Harry –por eso Draco y tú se dedicaron al medio del espectáculo y no a los negocios ¿cierto? se rebelaron a sus padres.

—A él no le fue tan bien –contestó –perdió a su madre cuando se negó a dejar de cantar, perdió a Ginevra, y su padre siempre fue un maldito con él, no sé cómo es que nunca intentó ya sabes –hizo un movimiento con la mano, que Harry entendió como darse un tiro a sí mismo.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tan mal te fue?

—A mí, me fue de maravilla ¿Qué no lo ves? –Giró para él –no babees, Potter, ahora largo de mi apartamento, gracias.

—Puedo llevarte a donde vayas.

—Tú sabes quién es el padre de Asher ¿cierto? –volvió a preguntar.

—Ya te lo dije, no lo sé.

—Sabes Harry, si por un momento cruzó por mi mente perdonarte y ser tu amiga, ahora ya no lo haré.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí o conmigo?

—Quiero salir contigo ¿eso es lo que quieres saber?

—Oh, en ese caso, adelante, salgamos de mi apartamento juntos –sonrió sarcástica.

—Vamos Pansy, no soy tan bueno con las palabras, soy actor, sólo recito diálogos, si quieres alguno de las películas donde he salido lo repetiré para ti.

—No me interesa, gracias, comprendo que tu idea de salir, sea una relación ¿no es así? Algo así como novios de la edad moderna –sonrió –pero no va a funcionar, y te diré por qué.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Porque cuando yo te pregunto, que si sabes quién es el padre de Asher, me dices que no.

—Pero…

—No, espera, no terminé aun, tú crees que con decir eso, yo me quedaré tranquila, pero no lo haré, porque sé que me estás mintiendo, y en una relación, hay confianza, si no puedes confiar en mí, no veo caso a que sigas insistiendo.

—Son cosas de Ginny, no tengo…

—Olvidas que yo sé quién es el padre del niño ¿no? –Sonrió –y de igual forma, no pienso decírtelo, ni a ti, ni a nadie ¿por qué? ¿Para qué te lo diría si ya lo sabes? Y al resto del mundo no le interesa con qué clase de monstruos se juntó Ginevra a procrear.

—Así que…

—No estoy hablando de Oliver Wood –soltó –Wood no es el padre de Asher, y tampoco es un pedófilo.

—Bueno, los rumores…

—Soy muy amiga de Oliver ¿sabes eso? Todos los niños que "tocó" o intento "robarse" es porque coinciden con la edad, y el lugar de nacimiento de Asher, en algunos rangos, días entre mediados y finales de Enero, un perímetro de un kilómetro alrededor de donde se supone Katie Bell dio a luz, no era Oliver violando niños, era Oliver buscando a su hijo.

Harry pasó saliva, así que Pansy era realmente algo más que una cara bonita, realmente sabía más de lo que él hubiese creído, y se sintió mal, ella tenía razón, necesitaba confiar en ella, si realmente quería que fueran pareja.

— ¡Mi chica favorita! –soltó una voz masculina que sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos.

—Oliver –sonrió y lo besó –tan puntual como siempre.

—Ya sabes que por mi Pansy, Pat, soy capaz de madrugar –sonrió.

—&—

Ginny Weasley observó a su hermano, que acababa de informarle que la cita de Pansy no había sido él, así que sonrió aliviada, al menos Harry podría respirar tranquilo, aun así, le dijo que ella sí se había reunido con él, y que para su sorpresa, estaba de su lado, sacándole información a Oliver Wood, aprovechando su amistad cercana.

—Draco debió convencerla –comentó Hermione, haciendo que Ginny frunciera el ceño, sin comprender por qué él salía a tema.

—Yo, no comprendo la razón por la que él…

—Oh por favor ¿es que realmente él no ha alardeado sobre eso contigo? –cuestionó la castaña observando de ella, a su novio.

—No –se burló –no sé de qué hablas.

—Del hecho de que ha estado donando miles de libras a nuestra área, que fácilmente se ve como chantaje, para favorecerte en el caso, ya lo sé –se cubrió el rostro –es impensable que mi jefe acepte, pero cada que pienso en los niños que son beneficiados, un gran conflicto de intereses me golpea –chilló ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Disculpa, pero sigo sin entender a qué te refieres.

—Él hizo que mi jefe firmara la solicitud para que Asher regresara a tu custodia cuando tu padre lo tenía, ha estado obteniendo información privilegiada y moviendo los peones a su antojo, siempre y cuando eso haga que Ash se quede contigo, y bueno, ha estado aconsejándolo sobre lo mucho que debería agradecerte en caso de que no seas su madre, por quererlo como si lo fueses.

—Es Draco –se le fue la voz –de quien hablamos, él es… incapaz…

—Pues por ti lo está haciendo, Ginevra, y realmente no se detiene ante nada.

— ¿Tú sabías esto? –Interrogó a su hermano, que asintió –dime ¿por qué no lo comentaste conmigo? –elevó una ceja.

—Él normalmente alardea de las cosas que hace, si en ésta ocasión no lo hizo, es porque tú le prohibiste que se metiera en el asunto, o que realmente quiere que Asher se quede contigo, y cualquiera que sea la razón, no me importa, mientras mi sobrino siga contigo –se encogió de hombros –así te lo robaras o no.

El resto de la charla no la escuchó, seguía dando vueltas en su mente lo que Hermione Granger le había dicho, Draco Malfoy había estado moviendo los hilos para que ella pudiese estar con Ash, todo en su interior se movió de una forma extraña, haciendo que su corazón latiera a un ritmo anormal, su respiración se agitó, así que se levantó y observó por la ventana, los paparazi seguían ahí, el pleito con Oliver aun no terminaba, y no se veía final.

—En algún momento surgirá una mejor noticia, y se olvidarán de ustedes, ya verás –la tranquilizó su hermano y la abrazó –todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

—&—

La mirada gris apareció un momento después de que tocaran a la puerta, aunque Ginny había susurrado un par de veces que no les abriría, Ash parecía estar completamente convencido de que lo haría, el varón la observó completamente consternado, y después su mirada bajó unos centímetros, hasta el pequeño rubio que sonreía.

—Hola, Draco –saludó, extendiendo la mano, que Draco chocó, regalándole una sonrisa, hizo un movimiento de cabeza, para que el niño pasara, y cuando la pelirroja iba a seguir el ejemplo de su hijo, el hombre le tapó el paso.

—Tú no eres bienvenida –soltó en un tono distante.

—Es mi hijo el que acaba de pasar a tu apartamento –contestó.

—Eso de tu hijo, está en veremos –soltó serio.

—Bien, entonces lo diré aquí.

—Tampoco quiero escuchar lo que tienes para decir, llevaré a tu hijo a una hora decente…

—Creí que habías dicho…

—Resulta que me di cuenta que Asher no tiene la culpa de mi enfado de la madrugada, mi problema siempre has sido tú ¿sabes eso?

—Yo… -no le salió la voz, el tono tan duro en que lo dijo le dolió completamente –realmente, bien, sí, me iré, es lo mejor.

—Sí, es lo mejor, quiero terminar con este drama que parece no tener fin, pero siempre lo hacemos, uno se disculpa, todo parece bien, y de la nada uno de los dos se vuelve loco, y termina lastimando al otro.

—Si esas hubiesen sido tus palabras hace diez años –bajó la mirada y sonrió.

—Mis palabras fueron crueles, sí, porque tenía que alejarte de mí, más no lo quería, creo que eso ya te lo dije.

—Es bueno que nunca me dijeras lo que sentías por mí.

—Sí, lo hice, a mi manera, te lo dije: "Tengo vértigo".

—Oh, claro, porque eso ¿significa?

—Sentí vértigo cuando supe que me había enamorado de ti, tenía esa sensación que uno tiene cuando sube a una montaña rusa, la sensación de que puedes morir, pero que quieres hacerlo de todas maneras, entonces en ese momento te lo dije "Tengo vértigo" y sólo te reíste de mí.

El recuerdo golpeó a Ginny como si fuera un enorme mazo, su respiración se agitó, y cuando iba a decir algo, él simplemente cerró la puerta en la cara, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, pero de inmediato las limpió, ya no valía la pena llorar por el pasado, ya se había desgastado por años, odiándolo porque jamás había sido capaz de decirle que le amaba, si tan sólo hubiese entendido su estúpida referencia, las cosas tal vez, habrían sido completamente diferentes para ambos.

La mirada azul de Asher era acusadora cuando Draco regresó al interior del apartamento sin la madre del chico, no le dijo nada, no le juzgó, simplemente negó, se giró al televisor y lo encendió, preguntando si había avanzado en la serie mientras él no había ido, el mayor negó, era curioso como ese niño le hacía sentirse, justo como su madre años atrás, desde luego no estaba enamorado de un niño, pero Asher Weasley, parecía hacerle sentir completo de alguna forma, justo como Ginny, tenían esa capacidad de ser buenos para los demás, comprenderlos a niveles que cualquier otro no lo haría.

—El papá de Amelia me dijo que debimos omitir la serie clásica –informó el niño, dejándose caer junto a él.

—El papá de Amelia es un idiota –farfulló.

—Mi madre te pateará el trasero si se entera que estás diciendo palabrotas.

—Ella no volverá a hablarme.

—Bueno, tiene qué, me prometió que se disculparía contigo por cómo se comportó en la madrugada, sabe que no puede romper una promesa.

—Así que sólo vino porque te lo prometió, no porque supiera que hizo mal al tratarme así.

—En el fondo lo sabe, pero es una tozuda, supongo que el hecho que la obligara es su pretexto para disculparse contigo, y tú aceptarás esa disculpa.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? –observó hacia abajo, al niño.

—Porque toda esa palabrería de la puerta –se encogió de hombros –sí sabes que Theo y ella no están saliendo más ¿no es así?

—Tu madre y Nott ¿ya no tienes papá perfecto?

—Bueno, él sigue pendiente de mí, pero ya no es novio de mi madre, supongo que te interesa saber, ya no tienes la única competencia que te auguraba perder.

—Oh gracias –frunció el ceño, ante la sonrisa de Ash.

—Aún sigue abajo, debatiéndose si regresar y disculparse, o regresar y patearte el trasero, aun puedes alcanzarla, sólo digo.

—Hemos alcanzado nuestro límite, tu madre y yo, no tenemos futuro junto.

—Es porque se aferran a retomar lo que hubo en el pasado, mi tío Charlie dijo una vez, cuando volvió con la que fue su primer novia, que no valía la pena seguir donde se quedaron, que lo mejor era, que iniciaran una nueva relación.

— ¿Y qué tal le fue a tu estúpido tío Charlie? –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—Están casados, tienen tres hijos.

— ¿En serio? –le observó sorprendido.

—No, terminaron a la semana, y regresaron a los doce días, terminaron de nuevo, y cuando estuvieron de acuerdo en que deberían hacer que no se conocían si volvían a encontrarse, bueno… -suspiró –cuando se encontraron en un concierto, hicieron que no se conocían, y un amigo los presentó, volvieron a conocerse, y ahora sí que van a casarse –sonrió.

—Si no supiera que Wood es tu padre, te diría que no sé de quién sacaste esa facilidad de inventarte historias, Asher Weasley –el niño sonrió.

El niño lo ignoró, concentrándose en la televisión, así que Draco no dijo nada más, se limitó a observar la pantalla, aunque no precisamente a prestar atención, las palabras de Asher seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza, quizá podía olvidarse de todo lo que había hecho, sí ella estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo también, podrían iniciar una relación y… observó al niño de nuevo y se sintió incómodo.

No, eso jamás pasaría, él no quería hijos, ni en el pasado, ni ahora, mucho menos quería hacerse cargo de uno que no era de él, se removió incómodo, amaba a Ginevra, sí, pero ella ahora era la madre de un niño… si tan sólo Ash pudiese irse con su padre...

Sacudió la cabeza, no era capaz de alejarlos sólo para poder estar con Ginevra ¿o sí era capaz de hacerles eso a los dos? Se río para sus adentros, claro que era capaz de eso y más, así que mejor se quedaba ahí, y no iba tras ella, él no estaba hecho para una vida en familia.

—&—

Oliver Wood observó a Pansy Parkinson, era su tercer coctel en menos de diez minutos, y eso no le agradaba del todo, ella no era una alcohólica, así que algo debería ir muy mal con su vida, para tenerla así.

—Problemas con Potter ¿no?

—Yo no soy una mujer de problemas ¿lo sabes?

—Vamos, estamos solos, no tienes que pretender, que escapes siempre de tus problemas, no significa que no los tengas.

—Correr es lo que mejor se me da, debí ser atleta –sonrió y se bebió el líquido lo más rápido que pudo.

—Beber no es la solución, deberías saberlo.

—Que le quites a Asher tampoco –contestó amarga.

—Ella me robó a mi hijo, Pans, no esperes que…

—Eres muy listo, Oliver –sonrió –ambos sabemos que si tu hijo vive, no es Asher Weasley.

—Eso quiere decir que sabes algo que no me estás diciendo ¿no es así?

—2003, fiesta privada, ella estuvo con _él_ en esa fiesta, si Draco Malfoy no es el padre de Asher Weasley, sólo queda un hombre más en la mesa, y no eres tú.

—Ella fue bastante astuta ¿no lo has pensado?

—No conozco a fondo los detalles.

—Ginevra se hizo pasar por Katie –contestó, arrebatándole el coctel a su amiga y bebiéndolo él –cuando conocí a Katie, pensé que su nombre era Ginevra Weasley, lo hizo bastante bien, cuando Katie murió, nosotros pensamos que había sido Ginevra, Si Ash es o no mi hijo –la observó –ella ha robado al padre –sonrió –y si quien engendró a ese niño, es quien dices que es –guardó silencio –ahora comprendo el miedo en su mirada, sabía que era imposible que me temiera tanto, soy un pobre payaso en la sombra de un… monstruo.

—No lo quieres de vuelta, Oliver –soltó –yo no lo quiero de vuelta en mi vida.

—Ahora tienes a Potter, no va a molestarte.

—No, es que no comprendes, Harry y yo no somos nada, Oliver, así que ni siquiera se te ocurra darle una señal, porque yo no te lo perdonaré.

—Ya no deberías tenerle miedo.

—Eso lo dices porque eres un varón, y a él no le gustan los varones –gruñó, el tipo observó cómo comenzó a temblarle la mano a su amiga, así que sintiéndose un poco mal, la sujetó.

—Voy a protegerte de él, Pans, te lo prometo.

—Si quieres protegerme de él, no lo traigas de nuevo a Inglaterra, por favor, déjalo en el olvido, ahí es donde pertenece.

—No lo voy a hacer volver, pero eso no lo sabe ella, así que tranquila –le sonrió.

La chica observó a su amigo, sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, que sólo pensaba asustar a la pelirroja con tan sólo mencionar su nombre, pero si Ginevra no cedía a sus peticiones, no estaba tan segura de que Oliver Wood, no cumpliera sus amenazas.

Tomó su celular cuando el rubio se alejó al baño y mandó un solo mensaje a la única persona que podía confiar en ese momento.

—&—

La pelirroja se detuvo y sacó buscó entre sus cosas su celular, y ella que pensó que la dejarían en paz por unos minutos, que equivocada estaba; puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio que era de Pansy, pero las manos se le enfriaron al ver el contenido.

 _S.O.S._

Tragó saliva, estaba en problemas, fuera lo que fuera que estuviese pasando con Pansy en ese momento, iba a tener repercusiones en su vida también, así que buscó entre sus contactos.

—Hola –saludó la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

—Necesito un favor, Harry, quiero que vayas inmediatamente por Pansy.

—Pero… no sé dónde está…

—Háblale en cuanto termine esta llamada, y diga lo que diga, será en clave, tienes que ir por ella, ahora mismo.

—Salió con Oliver –pronunció después de un segundo en silencio, con su voz seria, ocultando la preocupación que sentía en ese momento.

—Pues acaba de pedirme ayuda, es serio, Harry –contestó y colgó el teléfono.


	31. El Mundo lo Conoce

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Estoy aquí, pasando a dejar un nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado, también, como en el capítulo pasado (y posiblemente lo seguiré pidiendo hasta hartarles) voy a invitar a todo aquel que tenga la posibilidad de apoyar a los damnificados de los sismos del día 07 y 19 de Septiembre, si no pueden hacer una donación de efectivo ya sea a la Cruz Roja Mexicana o a Los Topos, o... si está en tu posibilidad, apoyar de igual manera a los afectados de Puerto Rico por el huracán María por favor, acudan a alguno de los distintos Centros de Acopio y donen aunque sea una botella de agua, incluso el más mínimo detalle de una persona puede contar para alguien que está pasando por un mal momento, así que los invito a ayudar a los afectados de Oaxaca, Chiapas, Morelos, la Ciudad de México, el Estado de México y Puerto Rico.

Hola, bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí estoy, actualizando el jueves, aun así, habrá actualización el sábado, como siempre, bueno, hasta que termine la historia, por el momento, nos veremos el sábado, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de estos 31 capítulos, significa mucho ;)

Gracias por su atención, y espero que sea de su agrado el capítlo.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

Ginny Weasley observó a Pansy, había estado dando vueltas de un lado a otro completamente histérica, sólo había estado diciendo un montón de cosas sin sentido para Harry y para Theo, porque la pelirroja entendía a la perfección todo lo que estaba diciendo, negó cuando la mirada verde de la morena se posó en ella.

—Tienes que irte con Asher de aquí –soltó, tajante.

—No puedo, tu amigo está peleando la custodia de mi hijo ¿recuerdas eso?

—Escaparte con Ash será el menor de tus problemas y lo sabemos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo que le tienes tanto miedo? –cuestionó Ginny.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—No, es que sé porque yo le tengo miedo, pero no por qué tú…

—Yo sé lo que le pasa a las personas que no lo obedecen –contestó sin darle vueltas al asunto –y creo que también lo sabes ¿no?

—Sin duda alguna –sonrió triste.

—No comprendemos nada, ni Harry ni yo –soltó Theo.

—Me encanta tu inocencia, Nott –soltó enfadada Pansy.

—Tranquila ¿bien? –Pidió Harry –si Ginny no puede huir lo haremos nosotros ¿feliz? Te sacaré de Inglaterra si eso te deja más tranquila.

Ginny sonrió encantada, aunque el chico le dedicó una mirada enfadada por lo que insinuaba, así que no le quedó de otra que morderse el labio, observó al rubio que estaba de pie un poco alejados de ellos, estaba serio, posiblemente meditando en todo lo que no entendía y en lo que ella le había confesado hacía un tiempo, las palabras de Pansy no encajaban para nada en la persona que ella había mencionado.

—No estaría mal que pidieras un permiso, no creo que Hermione se niegue a firmarlo, unos días, tal vez no fuera de Inglaterra, pero sí de Londres.

—Lo pensaré, mientras tanto iré por Ash, ahora que Pansy me ha informado de los planes de Wood, no me quedaré aquí sentada con mi hijo lejos.

—Te acompaño, no estaré tranquilo si te vas tu sola.

—Nosotros nos iremos, Pansy se quedará en mi casa, tal vez eso la tranquilice un poco.

—Supongo que lo harás, campeón –se burló Theo, haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño y Pansy negara.

—Cualquier cosa nos avisas, Pansy –pidió Ginny.

—De igual forma, espero que Oliver no caiga tan bajo, mientras tanto, si te pide algo, finge que aceptarás ¿bien?

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes.

—Nos veremos después, vamos –pidió Harry sujetando a la morena de la cintura y dirigiéndola a la puerta.

—Harry aprovechará este momento para seducir a la pobre e indefensa Pansy ¿no es así?

—Supones bien –sonrió Ginny –Theo…

—No, no digas nada, te prometí que seguiríamos siendo amigos, pero ahora veo que tanto a ti como a él les encanta el drama, complicar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban.

—Él es el dramático, no yo –sonrió.

—Claro, vamos, o se hará tarde.

El trayecto fue bastante tranquilo, cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía Draco, Theo no la dejó ir sola, posiblemente quería molestar a Draco con su presencia, o planeaba secretamente algo, pero Ginny no podía preocuparse por todo al mismo tiempo, confiaba en el hombre que iba junto a ella, y si comenzaba a cuidarse de él, la paranoia se expandiría y la volvería loca.

La mano de Theo fue hasta el rostro de la chica para quitar unos cabellos rebeldes de su rostro, justo cuando la puerta se abrió, la mirada de Draco captó de inmediato el momento, la sonrisa de Ginny y la mirada intensa en los ojos azules de Theo, posiblemente Asher no había comprendido del todo, y ellos no habían terminado su relación, sólo la ocultaban del padre chiflado de la pelirroja.

—Perdón –soltó ella –vine por Asher –contestó Ginny.

—No creo que quiera irse en éste momento.

— ¿Por qué no? –cuestionó.

—Está viendo el especial de Navidad, no tiene ni diez minutos –comentó observando su reloj.

—Podemos esperar en el auto –contestó Theo, susurrando en el oído de Ginny, y otorgándole una sonrisa a Malfoy.

—Pueden pasar –contestó en tono seco.

—Dijiste que no soy bienvenida…

—Oh, cállate –soltó frunciendo el ceño y se quitó de la puerta.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? –interrogó a Theo.

—Sólo compruebo una cosa, tranquila, no quiero causarte problemas, lo juro.

—Más te vale.

—Cállense, que no me dejan oír –soltó Ash frunciendo el ceño.

—Después de tu especial de Navidad podemos ir a Camden –informó Theo.

— ¡Asombroso! –los ojos del niño brillaron encantados.

Draco se hundió en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño bastante fruncido, creía que la razón por la que Ash lo buscaba a él y no a Nott, era porque lo prefería, pero comenzaba a poner en duda todo lo que había supuesto del niño, no lo conocía tan bien como el idiota de Theodore.

—Es la mejor serie que hay en el mundo –soltó el niño cuando los créditos comenzaron a salir.

—No pensabas que iba a poner cualquier serie mala ¿o sí? –frunció el ceño Draco.

—Ya, lo sé, tienes los mejores gustos en series –soltó el niño.

—Bueno, es la serie clásica preferida de todo británico, no es que eso haga especial a Draco –soltó Theo.

— ¿Por qué no sabía que te gusta entonces?

—Nunca quitabas la nariz de tus libros, y prefiero a Tolkien –admitió el rubio sonriéndole a Draco.

—Claro –se burló el niño.

—Mi abuelo conoció a Bill, tiene un par de fotos con él, mi abuelo era un gran fanático, tiene una réplica exacta de la cabina…

— ¡Cabina! –Chillaron Draco y Ash al mismo tiempo –te has vuelto loco, Theo –terminó el niño –no puedes decirle simplemente "cabina" –negó enfadado.

—Es mejor irnos, o no alcanzaremos nada, y tengo hambre.

—Bien, bien, nos veremos después, Draco.

—De hecho, no sé qué tan pronto puedas verlo –comentó Ginny.

—Claro, vuelves con Nott y…

—No hemos vuelto –soltó Theo –sólo somos amigos.

—Pues eso no parece –comentó Ash –vamos Theo, mamá aún tiene que hacer algo y será difícil.

Ash sujetó la manga del saco del rubio y salió arrastrándolo, o esa fue la pinta que Draco distinguió.

—Asher ya me dijo lo que te hizo prometerle y no es necesario, Ginevra.

—Bien, ya que sabes que pensaba disculparme sólo porque él me lo pidió…

—Sí, es sorprendente, ahora no te disculpas porque sabes que actuaste mal, sino porque un pequeño niño te obliga a hacerlo, porque él sí tiene claro lo que es bueno y malo.

—Su noción está un poco perdida, desde que se volvió tu amigo, piensa que salirse de clases es bueno, pero no lo es.

—Bueno, no eres la única que disfruta de brincarse el colegio porque muere por verme ¿no es así? –dio un paso hasta ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—Vaya, ahora me recordarás que dejé el colegio por seguirte, tiré mi futuro a la basura por ir tras de ti, y lo único que gané fue un embarazo y un patán rompiéndome el corazón –bufó.

—Siempre lo hacemos ¿ves? Siempre nos echamos a la cara todo, y cuando uno no soporta las verdades, hiere al otro, de forma irreparable.

Ginny cerró los ojos e intentó controlar su malhumor, pero es lo único que le quedaba, desde hacía un tiempo, y es que si no estaba enfadada con Draco, lo único que le quedaba eran todos esos intensos sentimientos que una vez sintió que se habían ido, dejándole libre para enamorarse de Theo, pues no había sido así, sólo se habían adormecido, había amado a Theo, pero ni tan cerca de como lo hacía con Draco.

—Gracias –musitó.

—Por ser un patán, vaya, nunca…

—Hermione me dijo lo que hiciste por mí y Asher, te pedí que no te metieras, y aun así, lo hiciste, me ayudaste a recuperar a mi hijo, y no podré pagarte por ello.

—Tengo la forma en la que puedes pagarme ¿qué tal dejando de ser una tonta y actuando impulsivamente contra Wood?

—Me aterré cuando no supe de él, pero no espero que lo comprendas, tú nunca sabrás lo que se siente amar a alguien tanto…

—Ahí vamos otra vez…

—No estoy hablando de nosotros –soltó, haciendo que Draco le observara incrédulo –no estoy hablando de cuanto pudiste amarme, sino estoy diciéndote que no sabes lo que es amar a una pequeña persona que comparte tu sangre…

—Tienes razón, y no quiero saberlo, he pensado, y a pesar de todo lo que deseo recuperarte –acortó más el espacio entre ellos –te lo digo en serio, no soy un buen tipo, lo decidí cuando mi padre me llevó a ese lugar, a perder mi virginidad –sonrió, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Ginny –que los genes Malfoy morirían conmigo, no quise, no quiero, y jamás querré hijos, te libré a ti, y a ese niño, de una vida de miseria, de caer en el mismo infierno.

—No –musitó –caí yo sola en el infierno, Draco –admitió –era algo que estaba en mi destino, pero si tenía que ir ahí, no me hubiese importado si hubiese sido a tu lado.

—Eres una tonta romántica, eso es lo que eres, una vez en ese sitio, me hubieses odiado, más de lo que ahora lo haces.

—Posiblemente, pero es algo que no sabremos, Pansy me ha pedido que pida un permiso para salir de la ciudad, con Ash sin que me acusen de secuestro, no sé cuántos días pueda conseguir, Ash me ha pedido que respete su decisión de ser tu amigo.

—Supongo que es tu turno de ponerte en el lugar de tu padre, y prohibirle que se acerque a mí, porque sólo traeré problemas.

—No, sé de primera mano lo especial que puedes hacer sentir a las personas, sólo espero que no enamores a mi hijo –soltó una risita –te veré después, supongo.

—No sé porque Pansy te sugirió eso, pero tengan cuidado ¿quieres? –ella asintió con una suave sonrisa.

Draco vio a Ginny girarse hacia la puerta, avanzar unos pasos, y en un momento, la bolsa de la mujer cayó al piso, volvió en sus pasos, y sin darle una fracción de segundo, sus labios estaban unidos en un beso suave, que llenó a Draco de una euforia única de Ginevra, sólo ella era capaz de lograr ese efecto en su persona, su corazón latía frenético, mientras sus bocas chocaban cada vez con más intensidad, las manos de Draco recorrieron el cuerpo de la mujer, sin duda todos esos años habían hecho cambios en la figura de Ginevra, pero lo que el tacto del rubio sentía sobre la ropa, no podía decir que le desagradara la figura femenina, por el contrario, seguía volviéndole loco.

La pegó más a su cuerpo, mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia la habitación, sin romper un momento el contacto de sus labios con el otro, a pesar de que el las reservas de oxígeno se estaban terminando en sus pulmones, el sonido lejano del celular los tranquilizó un poco, sus oídos silbaban a causa de la excitación, no era como si Draco pudiese seguir ocultando la erección que todo eso le había causado.

Se miraron apasionados un segundo después de que ese beso apasionado terminó, Ginevra sujetó su celular e intentó a calmar su respiración un poco, se acomodó los cabellos, como si la persona que le llamaba, pudiese verla.

— ¡Mamá! –Chilló Asher al otro lado de la línea –en serio, quiero ir con Theo a Camden y comer, hace años que no vamos.

—Ah, claro, en un momento bajo, Ash, no tardo –colgó, mientras sus ojos castaños iban de nuevo hacia el rubio frente a ella.

—Vas a dejarme con la erección ¿cierto?

—Yo… lo siento, Draco –musitó.

—Sí, supongo que agradeces que no te dejaran tropezar de nuevo con la misma piedra ¿no?

—Supongo que sí –se inclinó hasta él y besó la comisura de los labios hinchados del rubio –tengo que irme.

—Te acomodas el labial en el ascensor –sugirió Draco y ella asintió con una sonrisa divertida, saliendo del apartamento.

Gruñó lleno de frustración cuando recordó que su parte sur estaba más que despierta, odiaba masturbarse, prefería mil veces el sexo, pero no iba a salir así a la calle en busca de una mujer que le quitara las ganas que Ginevra le había dejado, tampoco es como si fuera a funcionar por mucho tiempo, en cuanto recordara la sensación de sus manos en el cuerpo de la mujer, iba a tener de nuevo el mismo problema. Resopló y avanzó hasta el baño, mientras más rápido terminara con eso, mejor para él.

Repasó en su mente la posibilidad de comprar preservativos por si las cosas con la pelirroja volvían a ese punto, y continuaban un poco má allá, nunca estaba de más estar preparado, la última vez no les había ido muy bien a los dos, un embarazo no deseado.

La sugerencia que Astoria le había dado unos años atrás, de solucionar el problema de raíz hormigueaba en sus venas, posiblemente lo haría, así, aunque el condón se rompiera, no tendría que preocuparse por embarazarla de nuevo, se burló, estaba solucionando todo, y la verdad, es que no veía posibilidades a que eso pasara de nuevo.

—&—

Ginny había tenido que esperar una semana hasta que Hermione volviera de su permiso por asuntos familiares, había estado desesperada por irse, no quería volver a ver a Draco después de lo que casi había pasado entre ellos, más que nada, porque la llama que se había encendido ese día, no la había podido controlar, seguía ardiendo, y se conocía lo suficiente para saber, que si se acercaba a Draco, terminaría consumida por su propio deseo, y él no iba a detenerse tampoco.

—Ron me dijo que tuviste problemas ¿se solucionaron? –cuestionó la pelirroja cuando su futura cuñada entró a la oficina.

—Sí, papá es un caso perdido, se ha roto la pierna y se niega a quedarse quieto –sonrió –pero que puedo decir, estaría igual, ahora mis problemas son en la oficina.

—En la oficina ¿acoso laboral? Ron podría encargarse.

—Ustedes los Weasley todo quieren arreglar a golpes, pues no –frunció ceño –se trata del caso, no encuentro el expediente.

—Pues pide una copia, no creo que se nieguen…

—Ya lo hice –admitió observando a todos lados, e inclinándose hasta Ginny –no hay copia del caso.

—Pero…

—Es como si se hubiese evaporado.

—Hermione, eso es algo imposible ¿no lo crees? –comentó sin entender.

—Exactamente, le pregunté a un amigo, que es cercano a Krum –admitió ella –les ha pasado lo mismo, los abogados de Wood desistieron de la noche a la mañana a llevar el caso, supongo que hiciste algo que alegró a Malfoy, como disculparte, y te solucionó la vida.

—En serio ¿crees que fue Draco?

—Ginny –sonrió la castaña –es el único capaz de hacer algo así por ti.

—Y el único con recursos –se burló.

—Cierto, Ron ya hubiese golpeado a Wood hasta que desistiera, si no lo encerraran por eso.

—Es un Weasley, mi favorito, para ser honesta –sonrió.

—Tendrás que agradecerle a Malfoy.

—Sí, eso haré –se burló, mientras esa cálida sensación inundaba su pecho.

—Ten –le extendió un sobrecito metálico –por si lo ocupas.

—Hermione Granger ofreciéndome condones –se burló la pelirroja.

—Bueno, no creas que no me he dado cuenta lo atractivo que es Malfoy, y toda esa tensión sexual que hay a su alrededor, en algún momento explotarán, y es mejor que explote cuando estés prevenida –le guiñó un ojo.

—Supongo que lo dices por experiencia con Ron.

—Oh, cállate, que es mi trabajo darte consejos, no al revés –rieron.

—&—

Ginny estuvo un rato largo con Hermione, mientras hablaban de lo extraño que era que todo el expediente del caso con Oliver Wood desapareciera así de la nada, la castaña le había dicho también, que Draco había ido a ver a su jefe dos días antes y que su charla terminó con un: _Te llamaré, para decirte cuando._ Y que dos días después, recibió una llamada que lo dejó inquieto, todas las pistas que tenían llegaban al mismo hombre.

Draco Malfoy.

Ginny condujo a la escuela de Asher, tenía que ir a una junta, y ahora que no se hablaba con su padre, no podía pedirle favor, además, no tenía mucho que hacer, con Harry y Pansy viajando por Centroamérica, sin duda al chico le había ido muy bien en esa noche que la chica pasó en su casa, porque al día siguiente, le pidió que le consiguiera un par de boletos de ida, sin retorno, y estaba muy feliz porque por fin el varón encontrara en Pansy a la mujer de sus sueños, ya después de quitarle ese lado superficial, podía volverse una persona medio tolerante, era algo así como… Draco, una vez que le conoces, o mejor dicho, una vez que te permiten entrar a ese duro armazón que construyeron, no quieres salir de ahí.

La cabellera rubia se acercó a ella cuando llegó al aula de Ash, la niña que ahora parecía un poco más recuperada, le sonrió, le costó un poco reconocerla, ya no tenía esa peluca espantosa, y la que le habían hecho a partir del cabello de su hijo, parecía que era realmente su cabello natural.

—Hola, señora Weasley, se ve hermosa –sonrió la niña.

—Muchas gracias, Amelia –sonrió.

—Sólo falta usted y mi madre –contestó –adelante.

Ginny sonrió, observó una vez más a la niña que corrió hacia Asher, que estaba a lo lejos, sentado dibujando, se dijeron algo y los dos rieron, la pelirroja sonrió, preguntándose si es que esa niña en algún momento llamaría la atención de su hijo, porque era más que evidente que ella sentía algo por él.

—&—

La junta duró más de lo que Ginevra hubiese esperado, y peor aún, después de que terminara la tortura, la profesora de su hijo la había hecho esperar un poco, para decirle lo mucho que su hijo terminaba en detención por pelearse, cuando ella le contestó que se haría cargo, la maestra la sujetó de los brazos y le sonrió, diciendo que no debería, pero que siempre que Ash se peleaba, era para defender a Amelia, de quienes la molestaban, que debería sentirse orgullosa de él.

Llegó al edificio de Draco cerca de las tres de la tarde, para su fortuna, Amelia le había pedido permiso para que Ash fuera a su casa y pasara la tarde allá, así que después de la insistencia de la niña y la señora Jones, aceptó, eso le daba tiempo para agradecerle a Draco.

Observó el empaque metálico que Hermione le había dado, lo sujetó y meditó un momento sobre si arrojarlo a la guantera o dejarlo en su bolsa, al final, suspiró y lo dejó entre sus cosas, en ese momento no confiaba en ella para nada.

El ascensor le pareció más lento de lo normal, estaba ansiosa por llegar al apartamento de Draco ¿qué sería lo primero que haría o diría en cuanto la viera? Por su mente comenzaban a pasar todas las posibilidades, negó, no podía creerlo, se sentía como una tonta adolescente de nuevo, suspiró, esperaba que no la tratara con indiferencia de nuevo.

Se arregló una vez más la cabellera y se arregló la ropa, alisándola por si hubiese alguna arruga, claro que si las cosas volvían por el camino en el que había ido días atrás, los imperfectos en su vestimenta sería lo de menos, su corazón se aceleró cuando estaba a dos pisos de llegar.

—&—

 _La mirada gris de Draco estaba frente a Ginny, maldiciéndose por haber aceptado subir con ella al puente, estaba nervioso, y aunque las personas no pudieran distinguirlo, la pelirroja sí, haciendo que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara un poco más, las manos le sudaran y sus mejillas ardieran._

 _Iba a hacerlo, no le importaba, estaban a unos buenos metros sobre el piso, si él la rechazaba, cuando regresaran al suelo, podría disculparse, diciendo que había sido causa de las alturas el atrevimiento que estaba por hacer, y seguir tan amigos como siempre._

 _—Tengo vértigo –musitó Draco, pero ella no prestó atención a ese comentario, aunque se lo estaba diciendo directamente._

 _Ginevra Weasley se acercó a él, tanto como pudo, inclinó el rostro y un segundo después, estampó sus labios contra los de él, tomándolo por sorpresa, regresando el sentimiento de desconcierto a la chica, cuando sus labios se movieron con cierta pasión sobre los de la chica._

 _El corazón de Ginevra dio un vuelco enorme, haciéndole sentir literalmente sobre el suelo, las manos de Draco se escurrieron hasta sus caderas, acercándole un poco más, mientras se negaba a darle oportunidad de alejarse de él, como si hubiese estado deseando eso tanto como ella, es más, como si agradeciera al infinito que fuese ella quien iniciara con aquello, así que los hombros de la pelirroja se relajaron y siguió moviendo sus labios contra los de él, a veces apresurados, a veces lentos._

 _—Tengo vértigo –repitió contra los labios suaves y un tanto hinchados de la chica._

 _—No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde –musitó Ginny volviendo a besarlo suavemente –eres una nenita –sonrió._

 _—Jamás me había sentido así –admitió el rubio –es la primera vez._

 _Ginny sonrió, para después soltar una risotada divertida, no podía creer que lo había besado, y lo único que él tuviese que decir era que "tenía vértigo", los brazos del rubio rodearon la cintura de la pelirroja, mientras ella giraba entre sus brazos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo que observaba hacía el Opera House de Sydney._

 _—Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo –murmuró él._

 _—Mi padre cuenta con que sigamos siendo amigos hasta el final._

 _— ¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres que sigamos siendo? –cuestionó Draco._

 _— &—_

Las puertas se abrieron, dudó un momento sobre salir, pero cuando se estaban cerrando, lo impidió, saliendo al pasillo, observó la puerta al fondo, ni siquiera se había preguntado si estaría, las manos le estaban sudando ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo como una tonta adolescente? Suspiró y avanzó decidida.

Tocó, escuchó un ruido y un momento después, la mirada de Draco estaba frente a ella, le sonrió de lado, y le revisó el atuendo, cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, la vista del hombre se volvió un poco más intensa.

—Pasa –se hizo aun lado.

—Gracias, pasé con Hermione hace unas horas –comentó, dejando sus cosas en el perchero aun lado de la puerta –y bueno, me dijo que había pasado algo con el archivo de…

La vista de Ginevra fue directamente a la de la persona al fondo de la sala, tenía un vaso de whiskey en la mano, vestía un traje azul oscuro con una corbata gris, se giró hasta ella, haciendo que todo el mundo le cayera sobre los hombros.

—Lo siento –interrumpió Draco –nunca te lo presenté ¿cierto? –sonrió feliz y avanzó hasta el hombre, que miraba de forma intensa a Ginevra.

—Ginevra –pronunció el varón con voz profunda, con un toque de burla.

—Exacto, padrino, ella es Ginevra –la señaló –Ginny, él es mi padrino, aunque el mundo lo conoce como Tom Riddle.


	32. Diggory

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Estoy aquí, pasando a dejar un nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado, también, como en el capítulo pasado (y posiblemente lo seguiré pidiendo hasta hartarles) voy a invitar a todo aquel que tenga la posibilidad de apoyar a los damnificados de los sismos del día 07 y 19 de Septiembre, si no pueden hacer una donación de efectivo ya sea a la Cruz Roja Mexicana o a Los Topos, o... si está en tu posibilidad, apoyar de igual manera a los afectados de Puerto Rico por el huracán María por favor, acudan a alguno de los distintos Centros de Acopio y donen aunque sea una botella de agua, incluso el más mínimo detalle de una persona puede contar para alguien que está pasando por un mal momento, así que los invito a ayudar a los afectados de Oaxaca, Chiapas, Morelos, la Ciudad de México, el Estado de México y Puerto Rico.

Hola, hola, bueno, es relativamente temprano comparado con la hora que normalmente actualizo, pero como podrán adivinar, ya lo tenía escrito, ahora otra actualización requiere mi atención xD muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, nos leeremos el Martes ;)

Gracias por su atención, y espero que sea de su agrado el capítlo.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

Se quedó completamente inmóvil, observando a los dos hombres, Draco sonreía completamente feliz, como si el varón que lo acompañaba se tratase de su padre, o una especie de Papá Noel, no tenía idea, el castaño se llevó el whiskey a los labios, dio un trago y le dio el vaso a Draco, para poder avanzar hasta la mujer, que se había quedado clavada en el suelo, y aunque había intentado salir corriendo del lugar, en cuanto Tom Riddle avanzó hasta ella, sus piernas no le respondieron en ningún momento.

—Es un placer –estiró la mano, el cerebro de Ginevra estaba en piloto automático, porque ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento había accedido a estrecharle –simplemente –hizo una pausa –te has vuelto una mujer completamente extraordinaria ¿te lo había dicho mi ahijado? –sonrió.

—Bueno, apenas comenzamos a tratarnos bien de nuevo, así que tu llegada a Londres augura que las cosas irán viento en popa ¿cierto, Gin?

— ¿Qué? –cuestionó.

—Le pedí que viniera –argumentó Draco –hacía años que no lo veía, así que le pedí que viniera, él accedió.

—Es muy raro que le diga que no –admitió –llegué aquí, y me enteré de muchas cosas, así que tuve que mover mis fichas, soy muy bueno en ajedrez ¿sabes eso?

—Me imagino –sonrió Ginny y zafó su mano del agarre de Riddle.

—Dejé el tablero hace años, según yo, tan bien acomodado que nadie podría aventajarme, pero ¡vaya sorpresa! –Acarició el rostro de Ginny –alguien sí lo hizo.

—Pues aprendió del mejor, supongo –soltó –yo… tengo que irme, Draco –observó al rubio y avanzó hasta él –cuando tu… padrino, se marche, podremos vernos.

—Es que no me iré –soltó Riddle, haciendo que ella girara y la mirada aterrada provocara una sonrisa en el castaño –así que… los invito a comer ¿qué dicen?

—Yo no puedo –informó Draco –tengo una cita en una hora y tengo que llegar.

—Comprendo, pero… tú no vas a rechazarme ¿o sí? –Le sonrió a Ginny –digo, me interesa saber más de la mujer de la cual ha estado enamorado Draco por años.

—Yo… no creo que pueda…

—Puedes pedirle a Theo que pase por Asher.

— ¿Asher? –interrogó serio Tom Riddle.

—El hijo que tiene Ginevra con Oliver Wood –informó Draco.

— ¿Ah sí? Mira, que interesante conversación.

El corazón de Ginevra seguía golpeando fuertemente contra su cavidad torácica, a pesar de que quería negarse, no era la mejor opción del mundo, tenía que ir con Riddle y preguntarle la razón real de haber vuelto a Londres, se suponía que él había comprado la mejor isla del planeta y había construido su imperio ahí, él movía los hilos, pero no se presentaba frente a nadie, porque todos eran indignos de él, así que tenerlo en el apartamento de un simple cantante mediocre, era algo sorprendente, ya que ni a los eventos ante la Reina asistía.

—Entonces te veré después, Draco –soltó Riddle, caminando hasta la puerta –Tu chica, Ginevra y yo, iremos a conocernos mejor.

—No es mi chica –contestó Draco –aun –sonrió.

Necesitó que Tom le dijera que lo siguiera dos veces, para que sus pies reaccionaran, el beso cálido de Draco en su mejilla hicieron que el pecho le doliera más, siempre pensó que sería Wood quien trajera al monstruo de vuelta, pero no Draco.

El ascensor se abrió, así que Riddle entró primero, dándole una mirada severa para que ella lo hiciera, bajó tres pisos sin que él hablara, sólo se estaba arreglando los puños, aumentando la incertidumbre y el terror en los pensamientos de la pelirroja, para su fortuna, el ascensor volvió a abrirse.

—Lo siento, creo que podrán esperar el siguiente –contestó amable, las personas le miraron extrañados, y al ver la mirada de súplica en la chica, giraron y se alejaron.

Siguió sin decir nada tres pisos más, la mente de Ginevra iba de un extremo a otro, observó las cámaras de seguridad, bueno, al menos no intentaría nada ahí, se rió para sus adentros, como si una simple cámara de seguridad impidiera que Tom Riddle hiciera lo que se le diera la maldita gana en el maldito lugar que él quisiera.

—Fue un buen plan –murmuró él –tengo que felicitarte por ello, _mi querida Katie_.

Se giró hasta ella, acortando el espacio entre los dos y acariciando su mejilla sólo con sus dedos índice y medio, el contacto la hizo temblar, como hacía mucho tiempo atrás no lo hacía, sus falanges estaban frías, en comparación con su piel cálida.

—Muy poca gente logra engañarme, pero supongo que ya sabes eso.

—No sé por qué volviste…

—Draco me lo pidió –musitó, acercando su rostro al de ella –me dijo que estaba por el buen camino de recuperar a la mujer que su padre le había arrebatado, y bueno –sonrió –soy como un padre para el chico, sabes, él me adora más que a su propio padre –pegó sus labios al cuello de la pelirroja.

—Yo no…

—Nunca pasó por mi mente que la mujer que le interesaba al chico eras tú, significa que tenemos gustos parecidos ¿no lo has pensado? –sonrió.

—Y… ¿ya le dijiste que eres quien tiene a su madre? –soltó en un susurro.

—Y… ¿ya le dijiste que eras mi amante? –cuestionó con un tono burlón.

—Jamás sospeché que lo conocías –admitió.

Las palabras de Pansy la golpearon de nuevo _"Él jamás va a perdonarte",_ Parkinson sabía que Riddle y Draco estaban relacionados, por eso se lo había advertido, quería golpearse contra las bardas relucientes de aquél ascensor.

—Puede tomar el siguiente ascensor –informó a la anciana que los observó enfadada, pero no subió –creo que merecemos un poco de privacidad.

—Tom –pidió Ginny.

—Aun no sé qué voy a hacer contigo –admitió –ahora eres un problema más que una bonita distracción.

—Yo no soy un problema para ti –contestó.

—Claro que lo eres ¿sabes por qué? –Sonrió –si has pasado tantos años en el anonimato es porque… mi querida Ginevra, yo busqué y busqué a Katie Bell, y ella lamentablemente murió –negó fingiendo tristeza –lo cual fue muy conveniente para ti, porque en ese momento dejé de buscar.

—La adicción terminó con ella.

— ¿Qué pasó con el hijo de Oliver? –cuestionó.

—Sobrevivió el parto, Katie me dijo que no permitiera que Oliver se acercara a él, se lo prometí.

—Así que lo robaste –la pelirroja negó.

—No sobrevivió la desintoxicación –musitó, Tom la sujetó del cuello, estampando la espalda de la chica contra la pared reluciente del ascensor.

—Entonces ¿por qué Oliver piensa que Asher es su hijo?

—Por que hice pasar a mi hijo por suyo –contestó rabiosa.

—Oh, así que soy el padre de Asher –sonrió triunfal –justo cuando comenzaba a preguntarme ¿a quién voy a heredar todo mi imperio? –soltó una risita fría.

—No vas a acercarte a Ash –soltó rabiosa.

—Esa actitud tuya, tan valiente y estúpida –sonrió –fue lo que te llevó a esto en primer lugar.

—Katie era mi amiga –bufó Ginny.

—Katie era una zorra drogadicta, habría vendido a su hijo por una dosis más.

—Si hubiese sido capaz de eso no me habría pedido…

—Hubiese dejado las drogas si hubiese amado a ese hijo, no lo hizo, no era como tú, que sí las dejaste, oh, espera, esa sólo fue la cortina de humo que creaste, dime, _Ginny_ –se burló de ella –alguna vez… tú… ¿Alguna vez realmente ingeriste todo aquello que presumiste que ingerías? –la pelirroja negó –ya sabes dónde terminaban ¿cierto? –La mirada de Ginny volvió a alzarse hasta Tom Riddle, que veía al frente con una sonrisa fría –en la vena de Katie Bell.

El hombre volvió a presionar el botón, haciendo que el ascensor volviera a moverse, al llegar al estacionamiento la dirigió a su auto, ella no dijo nada, no podía salir corriendo no podía hacer nada, le preocupaba la seguridad de Asher.

—Me gustaría conocerlo –informó –a nuestro hijo –acarició la pierna de Ginny, ascendiendo cada vez más, cuando estuvo entre las piernas de ella, quitó la mano.

—&—

Draco condujo completamente desesperado, hacía mucho que no veía a Astoria y realmente quería saber cómo le estaba yendo con las terapias, así que se apresuró, aparcó el auto fuera de la casa de la pareja de chicas y tocó un poco fuerte, la cara de Kat apareció.

—Voy a cortarte la mano si despiertas a Elizabeth –gruñó.

—Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó –estoy buscando a tu novia.

—Está adentro –se hizo a un lado –en su despacho.

—Bonita casa, por cierto –sonrió.

—Tú la pagaste –rezongó la mujer.

—Ustedes la eligieron –le recordó.

Draco avanzó hasta el despacho de Astoria, entró sin tocar, así que se sentó frente a la chica, que tenía el ceño completamente fruncido y un par de expedientes sobre la mesa.

—Dime ¿qué encontraste? –soltó.

—La dirección de los Diggory –contestó –en realidad sólo la de Amos Diggory.

—Pero él podrá decirle a su hijo ¿no?

—Eso realmente espero ¿Cómo va el caso con Oliver?

—Bastante mal, por eso necesitamos al padre de Ash, voy a ofrecerle dinero, para que declare que Ash no le interesa y que…

—Según dijiste que Ginevra nunca le dijo ¿no es así? Digamos que Cedric se alejó de las drogas y le interesa hacerse cargo de su hijo ¿Qué harás?

—Estoy por el mejor de los caminos con Ginevra –informó a Astoria –no voy a dejar que ningún idiota que quiera hacerla de un buen padre después de tantos años…

—Asher no es tu hijo, Draco, y Cedric tiene derecho de verlo, él no lo abandonó ni pidió que lo abortaran, como tú lo hiciste con tu propio hijo, así que tienen que darle esa oportunidad si él la pide.

—Él va a tener que rechazar a Asher, no me importa que tenga que darle para eso.

—Qué estarías dispuesto…

—Si quiere mi fama, se la doy, si quiere mis contratos está bien, pero lo quiero lejos de Asher y de Ginevra.

— ¿Por qué? –interrogó la chica.

—Sólo no soporto la idea de otro merodeándolos, es…

—Ellos representan la familia que jamás quisiste, que no quieres ahora, Draco, has estado planteándote regalarle a Asher a su padre para que eso deje a Ginevra libre para ti, has estado pensando en operarte y no correr el riesgo…

—Asher es mi mejor pase a un hijo mío sin serlo ¿comprendes? –Inquirió –Asher puede seguir siendo Weasley, él no tendrá los genes de mi padre y de mi abuelo, no tendrá esa miseria en la sangre que tengo yo.

—Te encariñaste con el niño –sonrió enternecida la mujer.

—Es imposible no encariñarte con él –se encogió de hombros Draco.

—Lo poco que lo traté, me pareció un niño increíble –admitió Astoria.

—Cada que veo a Asher, veo un niño asombroso, Ginevra y su familia lo han educado de una forma tan increíble, que han hecho de él a pesar de su corta edad, una persona estable, lo veo y veo todo lo que no podría ser un hijo mío.

—Tú no eres tu padre, Draco, jamás has tratado mal a Ash y siempre lo has aconsejado bien.

—Porque quiero acostarme con su mamá –sonrió cínico.

—Sabes que esa no es la razón –lo reprendió la chica.

—Nunca lo he hecho, pero sí que lo he pensado, y en el fondo sé, que si no le he dicho nada malo, no es por falta de ganas, sino porque no me siento con la presión, no es mi hijo, no puedo traumarlo, pero si lo fuera, mis palabras no se medirían en ningún sentido, lo sé, me conozco tan bien, he mantenido esa parte de mí siempre oculta, y las pocas veces que le he dejado salir, he lastimado a quien más que he querido.

—Así que era tu lado Malfoy el que hablaba cuando le pediste a Ginny que abortara –musitó Astoria y Draco asintió.

—Dame la dirección de Amos Diggory –pidió Draco.

Astoria Greengrass escribió en un trozo de papel la dirección y se la entregó, se despidió de él con una sonrisa amable, pero no dijo nada, así que él se alejó sin decir algo.

Condujo tranquilo, la dirección del hombre no era muy lejos, así que sólo se tardaría 45 minutos en llegar, quería saber cómo era la otra parte de Ash, los Diggory tenían que ser buenas personas, porque ese niño no había salido para nada torcido.

El barrio era tranquilo, y pudo imaginarse a sí mismo llevando a Ash con Ginevra cada fin de semana a que visitara a su abuelo, claro, si es que después de saber de él le querían en su vida.

La puerta se abrió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, un hombre de la edad de Arthur Weasley le abrió la puerta, claro que sus ojos no eran tan fríos y llenos de odio como los del progenitor de Ginny, sino más bien amable, le sonrió sin comprender su presencia.

—Estoy buscando a Amos Diggory –musitó Draco.

—Sí, soy yo ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? –interrogó.

—Es sobre su hijo Cedric.

El rostro del hombre cambió de inmediato, asintió y se hizo a un lado, para dejarlo pasar, le ofreció té y galletas, que Draco no despreció, porque iba ahí a decirle sobre el hijo que tenía su hijo, y se vería descortés no aceptar nada.

—Me imagino que Cedric y usted…

—Nunca fuimos amigos en realidad, aunque le conocí –admitió –me imagino que bueno, dejó las drogas –el hombre frunció el ceño.

—Mi hijo jamás consumió drogas –contestó en un tono desconcertado.

—Le dije que no le conocía muy bien –sonrió incómodo Draco, pero le tranquilizó saber que la otra mitad de Ash genéticamente no tenía esa clase de vicios.

—Sigo sin entender su visita.

—Vine aquí a hablar del hijo que tuvo su hijo con… una amiga mía.

El rostro del hombre se iluminó, como si le hubiese dado la mejor noticia del mundo, así que al menos Asher sería querido en su familia paterna, eso lo incomodó más de lo que el mismo Draco lo hubiese querido.

—Vera, estoy aquí porque quiero que su hijo Cedric… hay un hombre que está peleando por su custodia, y aunque mi amiga no ha querido molestar a Cedric por estos diez años…

— ¿Diez años? –Cuestionó sin comprender –dígame ¿cuántos años tiene ese niño?

—Comprendo que dude que su hijo sea el padre pero, Asher tiene nueve años y…

—Significa que el niño nació en 2004 ¿cierto?

—Sí –admitió Draco, a inicios de año…

—Lo lamento señor, pero ha venido por nada –se levantó de su asiento –espero que tenga un buen regreso…

—Pero si me permite explicarle…

—Voy a ser honesto y decirle que me encantaría la idea de tener un nieto, algo tangible de mi hijo en este mundo, pero… jamás ocurrirá, por lo visto.

—Espere, no comprendo…

—Cedric murió en 2002, señor…

—Malfoy –contestó y las palabras de Amos Diggory le daban vueltas en la mente _Cedric murió en 2002._

—Bueno, mi hijo señor Malfoy, murió en mayo de 2002, en un accidente de tráfico.

Draco salió de la casa del señor Diggory, completamente en shock, no podía creer lo que ese hombre le había dicho, si Cedric no era el padre de Ash, significaba que Ginevra le había mentido, entonces ¿Oliver Wood era o no el padre de Asher? Y si no era ese tipo ¿quién rayos era?

Se subió a su auto, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y se recargó en el respaldo del asiento, completamente fuera de sí, con la cara y las palabras de Amos Diggory girando en su cerebro.

 _Cedric murió en 2002._

 _Cedric murió en 2002._

 _Cedric murió en 2002._

—&—

Ginevra Weasley observó al hombre frente a ella, estaban en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de todo Londres, la agenda ahí estaba ocupada hasta mediados del próximo año, pero con una petición de Tom Riddle, extrañamente habían tenido la mesa más exclusiva libre para ellos, y no conforme con eso, desocuparon todas las mesas alrededor de ellos, porque el señor, quería un poco de privacidad.

—Come un poco –sonrió y observó el plato sin tocar de la pelirroja.

—No tengo hambre.

—Come un poco y posiblemente comparta un poco de mis planes contigo.

—No voy a dejar que veas a Asher.

—Me fascina como usas las palabras a tu favor –admitió –es lo único que tienes a favor ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—No vas a ver a Asher.

—Tranquila, no voy a decirle que soy su padre, después de todo eso lo confundiría mucho ¿cuántos padres puede tener un solo niño? –sonrió.

—Para él Theo es su padre, y sí –lo interrumpió –sabe que no lo es.

—Theodore Nott –suspiró –su padre tenía negocios conmigo, si hubiese sabido que estabas por terminar siendo la señora Nott –sonrió –te hubiese recuperado, a ti, a nuestro hijo y hubiese enterrado la empresa Nott, junto a su único hijo.

Lo observó comer, tranquilamente como si nada le perturbara ¿Cómo una persona con toda la lista de cosas terribles en sus espaldas podía engullir así de tranquilo?

—Con Draco las cosas son diferentes, porque es mi ahijado, y ciertamente lo apreció –informó, dejando los cubiertos a un lado de su plato, observando a Ginny de forma severa –así que dime, y si mientes, no seré tan piadoso ¿Theodore Nott te tocó?

—Yo no sé…

—Bien, dime ¿tuviste sexo con Theodore Nott? –Entrecerró los ojos –sé cuándo mientes, así que piensa dos veces antes de contestar ¿te acostaste con él mientras salían al menos una vez?

—Sí –musitó suavemente, mientras el labio inferior le temblaba, y una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

—No voy a matarlo, no seas dramática –bufó –dime ¿Dónde crees que estamos? ¿En mitad de una trama de mafia? –se burló.

—Contigo nunca se sabe –musitó Ginny temerosa.

—Es cierto, pero no puedo culpar a Theodore Nott, la manera en la que muevas las caderas –sonrió –es para volver loco a un hombre, me pregunto lo que dirá Draco cuando se entere que Asher es mi hijo –negó –posiblemente no querrá volver a verte, no, espera, no es una posibilidad, es un hecho.

—Tom…

—Sigues enamorada de él –soltó al verla –eso sí que es sorprendente, cada que _nuestro amigo en común,_ me decía que estabas enamorada de un tipo, me pregunté de qué clase de hombre podrías enamorarte, ya que es obvio que la buena vida no era suficiente aliciente para ti; y cada que me decía que mientras estabas conmigo, pensabas en ese hombre, quise investigar, pero sólo llegaba a evasivas, es claro que debí buscar por el lado de Ginny Weasley, ahí encontraría más información, como el hecho de tus seis hermanos, unos gemelos –sonrió fingiendo asombro –tu novio el interesante doctor Michael Corner –suspiró –o tu mentira sobre Cedric Diggory siendo el padre de nuestro hijo –sonrió.

—Tuviste muy poco tiempo para informarte.

—No volví sólo porque Draco me lo pidiera, tonta Ginevra –sonrió –digamos que… tengo un contacto que te vio, salvo que tu nombre no era Katie Bell, no me molesto porque ¿tú sabes lo que le hago a las personas que me traen información inútil, cierto? –Ella asintió –bueno, investigo todo sobre ti, y cuando Oliver Wood estaba a punto de usar a sus papis para quitarte a tu hijo, _nuestro_ hijo, decidí volver, claro que Draco no lo sabía, aparecí muy rápido en su puerta, pero no sospechó, así que sumando eso a la investigación que pidió sobre Oliver Wood, bueno, digamos que ayudé a su asistente lesbiana a dar con Amos Diggory –sonrió divertido –creo que a esta hora, Draco debe estar pidiendo que Cedric aparezca para reclamar a su hijo ¿sabes que encontrará?

—Que Cedric murió en 2002.

—Exacto, él no es muy bueno en matemáticas, pero puede adivinar que… es imposible un embarazo tan largo en una mujer ¿cierto?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es muy feo que engañes a un hombre, y más si presumes mucho que le amas, así que repacemos esto, él va a descubrir que le mentiste sobre Cedric, y no conforme con eso, que engendraste a ese hermoso niño, conmigo –sonrió –va a romperle el corazón.

—No puedes hacerle eso.

—Yo no le hice nada, fuiste tú, digamos que te creaste un pasado complicado e imposible, toda una novela de misterio, que el único misterio que tenía, era que entraste al mundo de trata de blancas sólo para salvar a tu querida amiga Katie Bell, te topaste con una barrera imposible de cruzar, y bueno, cruzaste hilos, hasta crear una madeja imposible, mezclada con una telaraña perfecta, y ahora, todo está por resolverse –se encogió de hombros –todo esto sólo es tu culpa, no pudiste dejar de acudir al llamado de auxilio de una drogadicta sin futuro, esa valentía y estupidez tuya, como ya dije, fue lo que te metió en esto desde el principio, y si hubieses podido recuperar a Draco, ya no lo harás.

—Así que Draco y yo pagaremos el hecho de que nadie te amé.

—No, no es que nadie no me ame nadie, Ginny, es que realmente mueves muy bien las caderas, y Draco comprenderá lo que digo, porque supongo que fue el que te enseñó cómo hacerlo ¿no? –sonrió.

—Él tampoco va a perdonarte a ti ¿sabes eso? –lo observó.

—No me interesa que no me perdone.

—Bueno, también tiene que saber dónde está su madre –le miró seria.

—Ahora es cuando te recuerdo nuestra corta charla en el ascensor, y tus palabras de "yo no soy un problema para ti" adivina qué –hizo el plato a un lado, para inclinarse hasta Ginevra –me has intentado chantajear hace unos segundos –sonrió –oficialmente te has vuelto un problema, y… no me gustan los cabos sueltos, así que –se alisó la corbata –agradece que Asher tiene un padre rico, con clase y que puede darle una vida increíble, una vez que se deshaga de su madre.

—Vas a matarme.

—No, no, no, _mi querida Ginny_ –sonrió –hay destinos peores que la muerte, recuerda eso, cada que venga a tu mente una forma de escaparte de nuevo de mí, sólo… recuerda lo piadoso que fui contigo y aun así, escapaste, aprendo de mis errores.

Tom Riddle alzó la mano, pidiendo la cuenta, no tardaron demasiado en otorgarla, pagó y dejó la propina más grande que Ginny hubiese visto, si no lo conociera, sin duda la hubiese impresionado.

—Vayamos a conocer a ese adorable niño –sonrió.

—Está con una amiga –contestó Ginny –al menos déjalo disfrutar su último día normal –Tom no hizo ni dijo nada, pero la mujer entendió que respetaría eso.

El chofer condujo hasta el edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Draco, no tenía ni idea de lo que haría, diría, pero todo en ella estaba en alerta, si Asher no existiera, en ese momento se arrojaría del carro en movimiento y correría sin detentarse, pero no iba a dejar a Ash con Tom Riddle.

La mirada de Draco fue de inmediato a la pelirroja, ignorando por completo a su padrino, Ginny notó la sonrisa fugaz en el rostro del hombre mayor, y después dirigió su vista al rubio.

—Hola –saludó ella, yendo hasta él y besando su mejilla.

—Padrino ¿te importa si hablo con ella a solas?

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? –cuestionó.

—No, nosotros saldremos –informó.

—No, no importa, aquí estaré arreglando mis asuntos por teléfono.

—Bien, vamos –sujetó a Ginny del brazo y salió del apartamento.

Draco la dirigió de inmediato a la azotea, como siempre que tenía que hablar con ella, mientras ella se preparaba mentalmente para el ataque.

—Dime –hizo una pausa –y quiero que seas honesta conmigo, con lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, ya sabes, el casi tener sexo –sonrió –quiero saber qué es lo que ocurre entre nosotros ahora ¿estamos intentando de nuevo o sólo fue un impulso?


	33. El Maestro de la Manipulación

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Estoy aquí, pasando a dejar un nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado, también, como en el capítulo pasado (y posiblemente lo seguiré pidiendo hasta hartarles) voy a invitar a todo aquel que tenga la posibilidad de apoyar a los damnificados de los sismos del día 07 y 19 de Septiembre, si no pueden hacer una donación de efectivo ya sea a la Cruz Roja Mexicana o a Los Topos, o... si está en tu posibilidad, apoyar de igual manera a los afectados de Puerto Rico por el huracán María por favor, acudan a alguno de los distintos Centros de Acopio y donen aunque sea una botella de agua, incluso el más mínimo detalle de una persona puede contar para alguien que está pasando por un mal momento, así que los invito a ayudar a los afectados de Oaxaca, Chiapas, Morelos, la Ciudad de México, el Estado de México y Puerto Rico.

En fin, estamos más cerca de lo que parece del fin, posiblemente, el sábado publique el capítulo final, como sea, espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo y cualquier cosa, no duden en decirla, mientras tanto, nos leeremos el jueves ;)

Gracias por su atención, y espero que sea de su agrado el capítlo.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

El corazón de la chica se tranquilizó un poco, por un instante pensó que lo que él quería hablar con ella era sobre la mentira de Cedric Diggory, pero no, simplemente quería saber lo que había entre ellos, y no es que no quisiera contestarle, estaba dividida, entre que tampoco tenía en claro que término tendrían en ese momento, y que pasaría cuando Riddle hablara.

—No contestas –murmuró.

—La verdad, es que tampoco lo sé –admitió.

—Llegaste, y lo primero que hiciste fue besarme en la mejilla –le recordó –jamás habías hecho eso desde que nos volvimos a ver.

—Si te incomoda, no lo volveré hacer –soltó un poco enfadada, y después sonrió.

—Estás jugando conmigo, eso no deberías hacerlo, Weasley –soltó frunciendo el ceño, mientras avanzaba hasta ella.

Hubo un momento que los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, Draco esta vez, fue el encargado de romper el espacio entre ellos para unirse en un suave beso, mientras sus manos acariciaban al otro, mientras sus sentimientos salían a la luz una vez más, sin que ninguno pudiese seguir ocultándolos.

—Te amo –musitó Ginny, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del hombre.

—Sé que estás en medio de una lucha con Wood, y no sé cómo esto afecte, pero quiero que sepas, que también –guardó silencio, aunque estaba enamorado de ella, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, chocando con sus dientes y regresando por donde habían salido.

—Ahora estoy en algo peor que con Oliver –admitió.

—Ya sé lo de Cedric –acarició su mejilla y la besó de nuevo.

—Me sorprende que no estés enfadado y gritándome.

—No me interesa quien sea el padre de Asher, Ginny –admitió –no quiero que venga un tipo a reclamar que es su hijo –negó con una sonrisa –llámame celoso, pero me agrada que él acuda a mí por consejos, porque… así puedo tenerte cerca, pateándome la entrepierna, furiosa mirándome como si quisieras que la tierra me engullera, ese niño y yo, lo mejor que podemos tener en éste mundo eres tú –aceptó.

— ¿Cuándo se irá tu padrino? –interrogó.

—Eres una chica mala –sonrió divertido, pegándose más al cuerpo de Ginny.

—Sólo curiosidad –admitió nerviosa.

—No me lo ha dicho, al parecer tiene –bajó la voz –un hijo ilegitimo –negó –jamás lo hubiese imaginado de él, tan correcto.

—Eso quiere decir que tardará mucho.

—No lo sé, pero ¿sabes qué? Al diablo mi padrino, ven, dejémosle haciendo negocios ¿dónde dejaste a Ash? –interrogó Draco.

—Con los Jones, fue con Amelia.

—Esa niña tiene un tremendo crush con tu hijo ¿lo has notado?

—Sí, y me he cuestionado cuanto le tomará a Ash fijarse en ella.

—No es que sea cruel, pero espero que si las cosas con ellos no funcionaran, que Ash jamás se fije en ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –enarcó una ceja Ginevra.

—Tiene cáncer ¿recuerdas?

—No había pensado en eso –admitió ella pensativa.

—Quita esa cara –argumentó Draco con un tono pervertido –o tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

—No me molestaría que lo intentaras –sonrió ella.

—Entonces lo haré.

Hace un par de meses atrás, jamás hubiese pensado en que podría ser una posibilidad estar de esa forma con Draco otra vez, estaba tan empeñada en odiarlo por romperle el corazón, que había cerrado cualquier posibilidad de volver con él, a pesar de que las cosas se habían complicado con la llegada de Riddle a la ciudad, todo con Draco estaba yendo por el buen camino, y no sabía cuánto duraría así, a pesar de sus palabras al respecto de que no le interesaba quien fuera el padre de Asher, ella sabía que en cuanto lo supiera, la odiaría el resto de sus días.

—Se van a asfixiar –dijo la voz de Riddle en un tono de burla junto a ellos.

Los labios de Draco se despegaron de los de Ginevra de manera forzada, sabía que tenía que haber huido de ahí en cuanto ella le dijo que podía intentar hacer que quitara esa cara, pero en su lugar, se habían quedado ahí, comiéndose a besos el uno al otro.

—Lo siento, no queríamos incomodarte –se disculpó Draco.

—Pensé que dijiste que aún no salían.

—No se necesita salir con alguien para poder besarlo –musitó Ginny.

—Sí, eso lo sé perfectamente –soltó en un tono neutro.

—Bueno, padrino, iré con Ginny por Ash y de ahí, los llevaré a su casa, nos veremos por la noche.

— ¿Qué tan en la noche? –interrogó.

—Oh, vamos, soy mayor de edad –se burló el rubio.

—Sí, eso lo sé, es sólo que he hablado con tu padre.

Ginny pudo sentir como Draco se tensaba completamente, su rostro no lo demostró, pero ella sabía cómo le afectaba todo aquello, y también como eso influenciaba en los planes que él tenía, Tom Riddle estaba buscando desequilibrar emocionalmente a su ahijado, para que en cuanto supiera lo de Asher, sumando a su padre, no pudiese pensar con claridad; ya lo había dicho, como conocía tan bien al joven varón, manipularlo no sería tan difícil para él, que era el maestro de la manipulación.

—&—

La respiración agitada de la mujer sumado a los pequeños quejidos estimulaba al hombre sobre ella, que se adentraba con más profundidad en movimientos más rápidos, acercándose cada vez más al clímax, sus labios buscaron los de la chica y se unieron en un apasionado beso, mientras las caderas de ambos se encontraban frenéticas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al tan ansiado final de su encuentro sexual, el varón salió de la mujer por completo, mientras esparcía suaves y húmedos besos por algunas partes de su cuerpo, ella soltó una suave risita, mientras le observaba directamente.

—Espero que estés disfrutando la vista –sonrió socarrona.

—Tendría que ser algo así como un imbécil para no hacerlo –informó él, pegando sus labios al cuello de la chica, mientras su mano se deslizaba por la piel desnuda de las caderas femeninas.

—Bueno, no eres algo así como el hombre más inteligente e intuitivo del mundo, Potter –se burló la mujer.

—Bueno, Parkinson, sin serlo te parezco atractivo.

—Tu belleza es equitativa a tu inteligencia, mientras más guapo te vuelves, más retrasado eres –sonrió.

—Bien, si continuamos así, no querré volver jamás a Inglaterra –admitió.

—Yo no tengo prisa.

—Eres heredera de un gran imperio –le recordó el hombre –yo tengo un empleo al que tengo que volver pronto.

—Es que eres tan miserable –soltó burlesca.

—Que gran parte de la población mundial me desee, no significa que eso me mantenga –se encogió de hombros.

Puso los ojos en blanco cuando el celular de Pansy sonó, aunque aprovechó que se había girado, para poder comenzar a besar la espalda desnuda de su ahora oficialmente novia; pegó sus caderas al trasero pálido de la chica, mientras besaba su cerviz, un momento después, la sintió tensarse por completo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estoy haciendo mal mi trabajo? –intentó bromear Harry, pero la chica comenzó a temblar –Pansy ¿todo bien? Hey –la llamó cuando se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ducha.

—No ocurre nada –lo tranquilizó antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Harry observó hasta el celular que había dejado en el buró, nunca había sido la clase de persona que espiaba la intimidad de los demás, pero… su actitud era demasiado extraña para que no fuera nada, para su fortuna, Pansy Parkinson jamás usaba contraseña alguna en sus aparatos personales.

 _Tienes que salir de Inglaterra, él ha regresado, Pansy, tienes que irte si realmente esperas no volver a verlo, y no he sido yo quien le ha traído._

 _Oliver Wood._

Observó en dirección a donde ella había desaparecido, observó el reloj, normalmente tardaba cinco minutos en la ducha, pero llevaba quince, y parecía que no saldría de ahí.

Harry se levantó, caminó al baño y entró, el agua caía sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, que parecía en otro mundo, así que aprovechando su propia desnudez, se unió a ella, rodeando la cintura de la chica, que ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, hasta que comenzó a besar su hombro.

—Ahora no, Harry –pidió en un tono ausente.

—Dime que va mal ¿quieres? Tú fuiste quien habló de la confianza en pareja.

—Es por eso que revisaste mi celular ¿no es así?

—Actuaste muy extraño, por eso.

—Ginevra no me avisó –murmuró –que él regreso, así que sólo tiene que ser porque no quería perturbarme.

— ¿Quién volvió y porque nunca tiene nombre?

—Porque es un nombre que no quieres pronunciar –musitó ella, saliendo de la ducha –porque cuando lo nombras, lo llamas, ese es el poder que tiene el nombre –admitió.

—Estamos lejos, en otro continente, él no te encontrará.

—Porque no quiere hacerlo –admitió la chica –tengo miedo, Harry –admitió –pero creo que lo mejor es que volvamos a Inglaterra cuanto antes.

— ¿Estás segura de ello? Por la forma en la que tiemblas, creo que sólo quieres parecer un poco valiente.

—No quiero dejar sola a Ginevra con esto, menos cuando Draco se entere.

—Me sorprendes, hace algunos meses no la soportabas.

—Bueno, ya no te interesa –soltó –no amorosamente al menos ¿o sí?

—No, la quiero como una hermanita pequeña.

—Ella va a necesitarte también.

—Dime, que es lo que tanto ocultan ¿quién regresó a sus vidas en Inglaterra?

—Tom Riddle –masculló con la mirada ausente –ese ser despreciable y ruin ha vuelto a la vida de Ginevra, a la vida de su hijo.

—Espera ¿qué? –Interrogó –el padre de Ash es…

— ¿Cedric Diggory? –Se burló y Harry asintió –necesitas ponerte al tanto de las noticias –masculló Pansy.

—No entiendo el miedo que le tienen a ese personaje innombrable –aceptó Harry.

—Por qué no le conoces, porque está bastante bien que no lo hagas.

—Es un monstruo, según lo que dijiste ¿qué lo hace eso?

—El poder que tiene sobre las personas, Harry, eso es lo único que puede hacerte un monstruo, no importa lo que él haga, sino lo que las personas están dispuestas a hacer con tal de hacerlo feliz, y que su ira no caiga en ellos.

—Sigo sin comprender.

—Tu atractivo y tu intelecto es proporcional ¿recuerdas? –lo besó suavemente.

—Sigo sin comprender –aceptó para ella.

—Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste a mí que tan mal me había ido –el chico asintió –bueno, Tom Riddle me pasó.

—Estás dando respuestas muy vagas, Pansy –soltó el varón frunciendo el ceño.

—A Tom Riddle no le agradan las personas no obedezcan sus reglas –contó, y guardó silencio mientras se vestía ante la atenta mirada de su novio, Harry tuvo que sacudir la cabeza porque en cualquier momento terminaría babeando al verla en ese vestido blanco de encaje ceñido a su cuerpo, haciendo que se viera perfecta.

La observó a detalle, como cubrió sus parpados con sombra negra, resaltando su hermosa mirada verde, y sus labios de un tono rosa palo, dando un gran contraste, no había vuelto a hablar, y eso hacía que la curiosidad de Harry comenzara a carcomerle lentamente, quería saber la razón por la cual ese hombre le alteraba de aquella manera.

—Dime ¿en qué lo desobedeciste? –interrogó.

—Yo no lo desobedecí, fue mi padre –contestó, suspirando, mientras se sostenía del tocador, mirándose fijamente al espejo, Harry pudo notar por la forma en la que se aferraba al agarre, que sus recuerdos con él no eran muy felices, y que estaban pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

— ¿Tu padre? –frunció el ceño.

—Tuve la mala suerte de agradarle a Tom Riddle –musitó, mientras su respiración se agitó un poco –tenía quince –bajó la mirada –mi padre cerró un negocio con un tipo que Riddle quería llevar a la ruina, porque no quiso negociar con uno de sus amigos, así que… prohibió a los demás que hicieran negocios, pero a mi padre le pareció que era un desperdicio, así que ignoró la regla.

—Lo castigo –Pansy sonrió dolida cuando él sacó sus conclusiones.

—No Harry, me castigó a mí –soltó, girándose hasta él –mi padre le dijo que haría cualquier cosa, con tal de que le perdonara el pequeño error, así que él observó en mi dirección y simplemente insinúo que tenía una hija adorable, que debería estar orgulloso.

La chica avanzó hasta su novio, su mirada esmeralda recorrió el cuerpo seductor de Pansy que caminaba sensual hasta él, imaginando que clase de "castigo" le había dado a su padre.

—Eso no hace que mi padre no sea un monstruo, capaz de sacrificar a su hija por una buena tajada –negó.

—Fue tu primera vez, con Riddle.

—Es que era una pequeña zorra desde los 10 –soltó enfadada –una chica siempre sueña con su primera vez, es normal que nunca consigamos darle justicia –se encogió de hombros –nunca pensé que mi primera vez sería digna de una pesadilla en alguna película de sacrificios humanos.

— ¿Segura que no estás exagerando?

— ¿Es que estás justificándolo? –soltó enfadada.

—No, no –avanzó hasta ella –es sólo que eras una adolescente, con un hombre mayor –hizo cara de asco –no digo que no fuese una violación, sólo que…

—Una violación hubiese sido más agradable, incluso si en ella te matan al final.

Las palabras de la chica dejaron a Harry en silencio, si una violación podría ser una mejor opción ¿qué había hecho con ella ese tal Riddle?

—No volví a ver a mis padres los siguientes siete meses –contestó –fue cuando volví a ver a Ginevra –soltó –en una fiesta, donde todas las mascotas de Riddle estábamos, se veía tan valiente, pero yo sabía que todo dentro de ella le decía a gritos que las cosas no eran para nada favorecedoras.

—Dices que esa clase de porquería, es el padre de Asher –comentó en un tono suave.

—Desgraciadamente para el niño –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, entonces ¿para qué volver?

—Ya lo dije, tenemos que estar ahí cuando Draco se entere de quién es el padre de Asher.

—Mi inteligencia es proporcional ¿recuerdas?

—Tom Riddle es el padrino de Draco, Harry, no sólo eso, Draco Malfoy considera a ese hombre algo digno de admiración, siempre lo defendió de su padre, siempre le trató como a algo parecido a un hijo, va a volverse loco cuando se entere que la mujer que ama, se metió con algo así como su padre.

—Pero tienes miedo –repitió Harry.

—Ahora estamos juntos, el trato con mi padre es que él me tendría cuando quisiera, y estuviera soltera –rodeó el cuello de Harry y sonrió –mientras seas mi novio, él no me tocará, siempre cumple sus promesas.

—Hagamos algo mejor –le dedicó una sonrisa pervertida –cásate conmigo, así él jamás volverá a tocarte.

—Lo dices como si fuese algo simple, estás hablando de matrimonio, Harry.

—Claro que lo sé –sonrió –sé la señora Potter ¿qué dices? –sonrió encantado.

—Lo siento, si tengo que decir que sí, tienes que saber que voy a mantener mi apellido de soltera.

—Comienza con P, lo abreviaremos –la besó.

—Ustedes los hombres, siempre queriendo ponernos a su nombre, como si fuésemos una simple propiedad, un maldito bien inmueble.

—Es para que otro imbécil sepa que son pareja de alguien, que no son solteras.

—Claro, me presentaré como: La esposa de Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson.

—Eso es un sí ¿cierto?

—No habrá luna de miel.

—Ya la hemos tenido.

—&—

Asher observaba sobre su libro de Draco a su madre, estaban completamente serios, pero por la forma en la que sus manos se habían tocado "accidentalmente" y la forma en la que se miraban el uno al otro, el niño entendió que entre ellos ocurría algo más, si su mente no volaba demasiado, podría jurar que estaban saliendo, y eso lo hizo tener un momento de excitación, le agradaba Draco, quería demasiado a Theo y le veía como el padre que nunca tuvo, pero desde que había visto cómo su madre y Draco se relacionaban, la manera en la que el rubio le veía, comenzó a creer que no existía alguien mejor para su madre que Draco Malfoy.

—Vas a quedarte a cenar ¿cierto? –interrogó Asher, después de unos minutos.

La mirada gris del rubio se posó en él a través del retrovisor, no pudo saber lo que pensaba, ya que ninguna mueca apareció, ni sus ojos brillaron, nada, absolutamente nada, todo blindado en él.

—No hay nada que cenar, Ash, pensaba darte cereal –comentó Ginny, girando un poco hasta él, y observando a Draco.

—La pizzería está cerca de la casa, y hace mucho que no comemos ahí, además, puedo ver la nueva colección de James y…

—Bien –aceptó Ginny –pero… ¿tienes tiempo?

—En serio esa es la pregunta que harás –soltó Draco.

—No sé qué debería preguntarte entonces.

—No es el sí tengo tiempo, es el sí quiero quedarme –comentó.

—Siendo así –comentó Ash –no es necesario que busques donde estacionarte.

—Ash –frunció el ceño Ginny.

—La pizzería es cerca de aquí, vamos mamá.

Ginny se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad tan rápido como pudo, ya que Ash se había bajado del auto, ni siquiera se despidió del rubio.

—Asher Weasley –le habló para reprenderlo –eso no se hace.

—Ya lo sé, pero si no quiere estar con nosotros, no vamos a obligarlo ¿cierto? Ya nos ha soportado lo suficiente en el camino.

— ¿Esa es la verdadera razón para que actúes como un niño malcriado?

—No soy malcriado –refunfuñó –pero el abuelo siempre me ha dicho que no tengo porque quedarme en un lugar donde no soy bien recibido –avanzó enfadado.

Ginny no dijo nada más, esperó sentada frente a su hijo a que se le bajara un poco el berrinche para poder interrogarlo, para la mala suerte de Ash, James no estaba en el lugar, así que no había podido escaparse del silencio incómodo que aguardaba por ser roto, así que prefirió ser él, y sus preguntas y términos quien lo rompieran.

—Dime ¿por qué Draco nunca se ha casado o tiene novia? –Interrogó a la pelirroja que dudo un momento sobre qué contestar –sé honesta, no queremos volver a esa etapa de mentiras ¿cierto?

—A Draco no –hizo un mohín, buscando la mejor respuesta –no le gusta el compromiso.

—Ya, y lo que ustedes pueden tener de un momento a otro no le agrada porque tendría que ser una relación seria por mi culpa ¿no es así?

—Ash, él y yo…

—No soy ciego, vi cómo se acariciaban las manos cuando se suponía que estaba leyendo, las miraditas –parpadeó rápido.

—Él y yo… no tendríamos una muy buena relación, Ash –admitió Ginny –principalmente porque él nunca ha querido una familia, esposa, hijos, una casa, un perro o gato, lo que sea que tengan las familias –admitió Ginny –y tú eres mi hijo, y jamás pondré a alguien delante de ti ¿bien?

— ¿Crees que Theo quiera reconocerme aun sin ser mi padre? –La mujer levantó la mirada completamente sorprendida por lo que su hijo había dicho –aun sin que se casen ¿crees que él quiera hacerlo?

—Bueno, Ash, no puedo decirlo por él, y bueno…

—Sé que mi padre nunca volverá, y de hacerlo, no sé si quiera llevar su apellido –admitió el niño –mamá ¿alguna vez vas a decírmelo?

—Así que no crees que Oliver Wood lo sea –masculló bebiendo del vaso lleno de agua fría.

—No, no lo creo, según lo que mi abuelo dijo, mi padre tiene que ser…

—Ash –lo detuvo –no importa quién sea tu padre ¿de acuerdo? –sonrió.

—Siempre te has negado a hablar de él en términos específicos, siempre son rangos amplios, hablas bien de él, y dices que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si él me hubiese conocido pero… ¿por qué me dejó en primer lugar?

—Por mi culpa –mintió Ginny –tu padre es una persona complicada, Ash –sonrió –es un poco… tiene un encanto con las personas, como tú –sonrió.

—Él te rompió el corazón, júrame que no es una mala persona, en lo que va del año, he tenido a mucha gente metiendo las narices sobre eso, y he comenzado a cuestionarme por primera vez en mi vida ¿Qué clase de hombre me dio la otra parte de mi vida?

Ginny no contestó, ya que la pizza se colocó entre ellos, y el hambre que parecía tener Ash, terminó con esa conversación seria, no podía decirle, aunque pareciera lo mejor para Ash, ella no quería que lo supiera, era egoísta, sí, lo era.

—Asher, no corras, te dolerá el estómago –le reprendió cuando subió corriendo las escaleras, el silencio de Ash la alertó, así que subió aprisa, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

—Hola –saludó Draco, con una sonrisa –veo que si fueron a la pizza.

—Voy a ir a lavarme los dientes y puedes revisar mis deberes, mamá –comentó Ash –los hice en casa de Amelia, y la señora Jones los revisó, pero aun así, deberías revisarla tú, no confió mucho en sus conocimientos como en los tuyos, con permiso.

La pelirroja negó cuando Draco iba a decirle algo, así que mejor se quedó callado, observó al pequeño rubiecito, sacar sus cosas y dejarlas sobre la mesa del centro de los sofás, y corrió a su habitación, salió con su pijama, se lavó los dientes en el baño y fue a dormir, con una despedida fría para Draco, y un cálido abrazo y beso para su madre.

—Está enfadado conmigo ¿cierto?

—Te estás volviendo sabio –bromeó la mujer.

—Dime la razón ¿cómo puedo chantajearlo? –rodeó la cintura de la mujer.

—Cree que no le quieres, bueno, pasar tiempo con él, se dio cuenta de lo nuestro, me interrogó sobre tu soltería.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? –las manos de Draco resbalaron hasta las caderas de Ginny.

—Pidió la verdad, así que le dije la verdad, que no te gusta el compromiso.

—Y cree que esto no es serio ¿no?

—Quiere que Theo lo reconozca como su hijo, para que salgas conmigo sin preocuparte por él –sonrió ella.

—No dejes que ese idiota lo reconozca, que lo haga su padre, y si nunca lo hace, mejor para nosotros –la besó.

La charla perdió interés una vez que sus labios estuvieron juntos, así que Ginny rodeó el cuello de Draco, dejándose acercar al cuerpo de él, que le produjo un extraño escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, mientras el choque de sus bocas se hacía un poco más apresurado.

—Mi padre quiere que vaya a cenar a casa –argumentó cuando se separaron.

—Eso es fabuloso –sonrió.

—Los dos sabemos que es sólo porque mi padrino está en la ciudad –Ginny se tensó –y si tengo que ir, que mejor oportunidad para asegurarle a tu hijo que te quiero, y que por primera vez en mi vida, estoy pensando en tomar en serio el compromiso.

—Draco –susurró incrédula –no creo que sea…

—Si no van ustedes, no iré yo –admitió –aunque eso signifique que mi padrino se enfade conmigo y no me hable el resto de mis días.

—Pero no creo que tu padre…

—No me importa, invitaré a Pansy y a Potter, están de vuelta, di que sí –sonrió y Ginny asintió no muy convencida, pero no podía negarse sin una buena excusa.


	34. La Cena

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Estoy aquí, pasando a dejar un nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado, también, como en el capítulo pasado (y posiblemente lo seguiré pidiendo hasta hartarles) voy a invitar a todo aquel que tenga la posibilidad de apoyar a los damnificados de los sismos del día 07 y 19 de Septiembre, si no pueden hacer una donación de efectivo ya sea a la Cruz Roja Mexicana o a Los Topos, o... si está en tu posibilidad, apoyar de igual manera a los afectados de Puerto Rico por el huracán María por favor, acudan a alguno de los distintos Centros de Acopio y donen aunque sea una botella de agua, incluso el más mínimo detalle de una persona puede contar para alguien que está pasando por un mal momento, así que los invito a ayudar a los afectados de Oaxaca, Chiapas, Morelos, la Ciudad de México, el Estado de México y Puerto Rico.

Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí estoy, pasando a publicar el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, esperando que sea de su agrado, ya sé que posiblemente crean que le falta mucho que resolver, pero en realidad no, así que bueno, gracias por todo su apoyo, sus favoritos, sus follows, sus reviews, todo, muchísimas gracias ;)

Gracias por su atención, y espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

La luz del sol iluminó por completo la habitación de Ginevra, pero está solo se removió con pereza, no quería levantarse, y el despertador tenía cinco minutos sonando, se quejó, estirándose a apagarlo, mientras al otro lado de la cama la mirada gris estaba más que atenta en ella, sonrío, pasando su mano por la espalda desnuda de la pelirroja, haciendo a un lado un poco la cabellera rojiza, para poder besar el cuello de la chica, mientras sus mano bajaba hasta el trasero de ella.

—Tengo que alistarme para llevar a Ash a la escuela –argumentó ella.

—Puedo llevarlo yo, si quieres.

—Está enfadado contigo, no se le olvidara pronto.

—A menos que lo soborne ¿cierto?

—No te recomiendo que lo hagas, lo acostumbraras a ello.

—Es bueno que tenga una fortuna, para sobornar al hijo de mi chica.

Ginny solo sonrío, se puso la bata rosa palo y la cerró, le dio una mirada que decía que no se atreviera a salir de la habitación hasta que ella se fuera con Ash rumbo a la escuela, él se desparramó sobre la cama, en señal de que no haría nada malo.

La mujer salió de su habitación, tocó la puerta de su hijo y le ordenó que se duchara y alistara para desayunar y después marchar a la escuela, el timbre sonó cuando Ginny estaba colocando el desayuno de su hijo sobre la mesa, avanzó y se fijó por la mirilla, sonrío al ver a su hermano Ron en la puerta.

—Buenos días –saludo alegre.

—Buenos días –respondió Ron, acercándose a ella y olfateando su cuello –una ducha no te caería mal, y hacer eso en tu casa con tu hijo está mal hecho.

—No me digas que aún crees que papá y mamá no lo hacían mientras nosotros dormíamos en nuestras habitaciones –sonrío.

—Gracias por esa asquerosa imagen en mi cabeza, y ¿tú y Theo volvieron? ¿O es sexo sin compromiso?

—Buenos días mamá –saludó Ash –Tío Ron –saludo mientras lo abrazaba.

—Quería ver si me lo prestabas después del colegio, prometo no traerlo tan tarde.

—Bueno, es que nos invitaron a una cena –hizo una mueca, pero de inmediato encontró su excusa –pero si lo necesitas mucho, puedes...

—Ah, no, estará aquí a más tardar a las seis, Charlie está en la ciudad, y quiere verlo un rato antes de volver a Rumanía en su vuelo de las ocho.

—Bien –frunció los labios.

— ¿Me llevas al colegio tío Ron? –Interrogó con la boca llena, tragó –sirve que hablamos de cosas de hombres –pidió mientras le daba otra mordida al pan tostado.

—Claro, Asheron –sonrío el pelirrojo y observó a su hermana, pidiendo un poco de ayuda sobre el tema.

Después de que Ash terminó el desayuno y que se despidió de ella, salió con Ron, dándole a Ginny la libertad de volver a su habitación, cuando entro, la cama estaba vacía y la ventana abierta, suspiró.

—Te alivias muy rápido ¿no? –susurro Draco, rodeando su cintura desde atrás, mientras besaba su hombro.

— ¡Idiota! –chillo asustada golpeando el brazo del rubio.

El varón sonrío, girándola entre sus brazos, pegando la espalda de la mujer en el closet, mientras sus manos abrían la bata que llevaba puesta, besaba la piel desnuda y deslizaba suavemente la tela de sus hombros, dejando un par de besos por el camino libre que dejaba la tela.

—Draco –musitó agitada –no, detente –intento alejarlo.

—No es lo que querías anoche –argumentó, pegando sus caderas contra ella, permitiéndole sentir su excitación.

—No tengo preservativos –cerró los ojos, pegando su cabeza a la madera detrás suyo, cuando las manos del rubio masajearon sus pechos.

—Ayer usamos el tuyo, es momento de usar el mío –sonrío.

El agua de la regadera le daba directamente en la espalda a Draco, pero este ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, estaba demasiado excitado en ese momento, mientras el beso era exorbitante apresurado, cada vez más, al igual que sus movimientos en el interior de la pelirroja que en ese momento tenía sus piernas delgadas alrededor de sus caderas.

Ella rompió el beso, mientras enarcaba su espalda y gemía ante el placer que estaba sintiendo al tener a Draco albergado en su interior, estaba a punto de perder contacto con la realidad, su corazón latía aprisa, su respiración era agitada, y lo único que quería era sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser, solo a él, solo a Draco Malfoy.

Los labios del rubio se habían perdido en los pechos de la mujer aprisionada entre su cuerpo y las baldosas mojadas, en algún momento ella había cerrado la regadera, dibujo la figura femenina, y enterró sus dedos en el trasero de ella, cuando él clímax lo alcanzó, unos momentos después que a ella.

Salió del interior de Ginevra, se deshizo del preservativo en la taza del baño y jaló de la cadena, para volverse hasta la mujer, el baño «normal» se dio entre roces, besos y caricias.

Malfoy observó a la mujer arreglarse, mientras él volvía a su ropa del día anterior, ella le otorgó una sonrisa suave a través del espejo, haciéndole meditar, su corazón se agitó, si él no la hubiese alejado de su lado hacia años ¿ahora serían una pareja? ¿Sería él el padre de Asher y no cualquier otro hombre?

—Te quedaste pensativo –argumentó Ginny.

— ¿Algún día me ganare la confianza de saber quién es su padre?

Ginny suspiró, y salió de la habitación, haciendo que él no supiera cómo entender su actitud, pero lo mejor es que no siguiera por ese camino si quería que las cosas fueran por el buen camino entre ellos.

—&—

La mirada de Harry fue directamente a Pansy, que tenía el ceño fruncido, habían recibido el mismo mensaje de Draco, invitándoles a una cena, con su padre y su padrino, sumando a la información que Ginny y Asher irían también.

—Es tu decisión –argumentó Harry al verla nerviosa y dudosa.

—Solo si prometes que no vas a dejarme sola ni un instante con Riddle.

—Te lo prometo –avanzó más hasta ella y la besó.

—Si a Riddle se le ocurre decirles que es el padre de Asher, promete que sacaras a Ash de ahí cueste lo que cueste.

—Lo haré, debo decirte que luces sensual preocupándote por ellos y llamando a Ash, Ash.

—Bueno, es un poco... Agradable –hizo un mohín –si a Draco le agrada, quiere decir que es un mocoso agradable.

—Me alegro que te preocupes por él.

—Bueno, si tuviese un hijo y su padre fuera como –se quedó callada un instante cuando el timbre de la casa de Harry sonaba.

–Atenderá la servidumbre, debe ser la planeadora de bodas que...

—Será algo sencillo y rápido, mientras más rápido mejor, no importa que sea en este jardín con 1000 invitados, una semana y media, máximo –ordenó.

—Bien, lo que tú quieras –sonrío Harry.

La mujer que había entrado era demasiado atractiva, de inmediato se dirigió a Harry ignorando a Pansy, preguntando si estaba lo suficiente seguro de dar el paso con su prominente carrera en ascenso, pero el varón sonrió y de inmediato rodeó la cintura de su novia.

—No hay nada que me impida casarme con ella –sonrió.

—Es bueno saberlo, siendo así, comencemos los planes.

—De acuerdo –sonrió Harry –será algo pequeño, sólo amigos y familiares.

—Suena fantástico.

—Sólo los Weasley llenarán la mitad de los invitados –murmuró Pansy, haciendo reír a Harry, para después susurrarle que no estaba seguro de invitar a Ron Weasley.

—&—

Cuando Asher Weasley regresó a su casa cerca de las siete y quince, se encontró con Harry y Pansy ahí, ésta última estaba ayudando a su madre a arreglarse, y para ser honesto, el niño jamás había visto algo tan hermoso como su madre arreglada así, sonrió, saludó y fue a darse una ducha rápida, mientras se ponía el aburrido traje que tenía que llevar, no sabía que tan ricos eran los padres de Draco, pero para tener que lucir así, deberían ser endemoniadamente ricos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –interrogó Ash cuando vio a Pansy guardando algo en su bolso.

—Sólo estaba retocando mi maquillaje –sacó su brocha y un maquillaje en polvo, haciendo que el niño asintiera.

—Vas a casarte con el tío Harry ¿no es así?

—Espera ¿tío Harry? –Frunció el ceño –significa que seré tu "Tía Pansy" –puso una cara de tortura.

—Bueno, soy muy joven para ser tu novio, y ya vas a casarte, significa que no esperarás a que sea mayor de edad –la mujer sonrió –así que supongo que llamarte tía Pansy es lo mejor para nosotros.

—Sí, ya vi que la manzana no cae tan lejos del árbol –soltó y avanzó hasta la puerta –deberías apurarte, a los Malfoy no le gustan la impuntualidad.

—A nadie le gusta esperar –dijo el niño y cerró la puerta.

El viaje fue divertido para Asher, riendo con Harry y bromeando, pero todo eso terminó cuando vio la mansión Malfoy, su mirada se abrió sorprendida, mientras su expresión era completamente incrédula.

—Vaya, esta repartición inequitativa de la riqueza debería ser ilegal –murmuró, haciendo sonreír a Pansy.

—Su mansión en Wiltshire es mucho más grande –le informó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Demonios! –se quejó.

—No malas palabras, Asher, tenemos un trato, y no dejaré que te juntes con Ron más si las continuas repitiendo.

—Ya, lo siento, pero esa era la expresión correcta para usar, mamá –se encogió de hombros.

—No me interesa, ninguna mala palabra de aquí en adelante, esta gente ya nos cree unos salvajes, no les des el gusto.

Ash entró platicando con Pansy al lugar, ella, muy amablemente, le estaba explicando un poco de cómo era el padre de Draco, dándole un poco de tips sobre cómo debería comportarse delante de esa gente, y fuera lo que fuera, su expresión sorprendida cuando entraron al enorme y elegante recibidor, no fue de asombro, sino como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello.

—Han llegado –soltó Draco en con una sonrisa nerviosa –por un momento pensé que no vendrían –observó a Ginny y su mirada se perdió en ella.

—Hubo un momento en el que Asher y yo pensamos en huir –admitió Pansy.

—No lo dudo de ti, pero de Ash –soltó Draco sonriendo, pero el niño mantuvo su rostro serio –va, sigues enfadado, bien, bien –negó –síganme.

Draco los dirigió al recibidor, cuando entraron, se colocó junto a Ginny, mientras de un movimiento discreto, acariciaba su brazo, tragó saliva, deseando en ese momento devorarla a besos, sin importar que estuviesen todos los demás, pero tenía que comportarse, estaba nervioso, hacía diez años que no veía a su padre, y es que a ese hombre jamás le había importado tratarle mal delante de sus propios invitados, menos se inmutaría con los amigos de Draco.

—La cena estará lista en cinco minutos –informó el ama de llaves, hizo una corta reverencia y se alejó.

—Buenas noches –saludó un hombre de cabellera larga, sujeta en una coleta y un traje impecable –si pueden seguirme, por favor.

Era tan idéntico a Draco en las facciones, o mejor dicho, Draco era tan idéntico a ese hombre, el mismo tono de cabello, el mismo color de ojos, y ese rostro duro y sin expresiones.

Todos le siguieron al inmenso comedor, él tomó el lugar principal, Draco al asiento siguiente del lado izquierdo, Ash se sentó en la misma dirección que el rubio, dejando la silla del lado derecho del señor Malfoy libre, Ginny tomo asiento junto a él, Pansy y Harry se sentaron junto a Draco.

— ¿Y mi padrino? –interrogó Draco, en un tono nervioso.

—Dijo que podíamos comenzar sin él.

—Vaya, eso será fabuloso –sonrió Pansy.

—Se alegra demasiado, Parkinson –musitó el señor Malfoy.

—Oh, lo siento, no sé si les he presentado, él es mi padre, Lucius Malfoy –sonrió incómodo –padre, él es Asher Weasley, y la hermosa pelirroja a su lado, es su madre, Ginevra Weasley –le guiñó un ojo a la mujer –ya conoces a Pansy y el tipo a su lado, es su prometido, Harry Potter –soltó.

—Creo que tendrá que disculpar la irreverencia innecesaria en mi hijo, señor Potter, creo que a su edad, debería comenzar a comportarse como un hombre, no como un chiquillo.

—Mucho gusto, señor Malfoy –interrumpió Ash, estirando la mano, pero Lucius entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Ginevra que evitaba mirarlo, no se conocían, pero sabían de la existencia del uno y del otro.

Draco le dedicó una mirada a Ash, diciéndole que su padre no le estrecharía la mano, pero para sorpresa del rubio, Lucius Malfoy se estiró, estrechó la mano del pequeño varón y volvió a recargarse en su asiento.

—He escuchado mucho de usted –continúo el niño –su hijo habla seguido de usted.

—Supongo que no tan bien como pienso que lo hace ¿no es cierto?

—Bueno, ha sido lo más justo que ha podido ser respecto a usted.

—No puedo creer, ni siquiera a imaginarlo siendo _justo,_ respecto a mí.

— ¿Por qué no? –investigó Ash.

—Asher –pidió Ginny.

—Porque mi hijo es bastante idiota, e inútil, puedo jurar que ni siquiera sabe el significado de las palabras que usa –argumentó Lucius.

—Vaya, eso es cruel –el niño se acomodó en su asiento –y dígame, señor Malfoy ¿usted conoce todas las palabras y su significado? –Curioseo –después de todo el Diccionario de Oxford no es un chiste –volvió a acomodarse de nuevo, para quedar directamente al mayor de los Malfoy –yo una vez en las vacaciones de hace dos años intenté memorizarlas todas, dejando el significado para después, pero, en realidad tengo que admitir que me rendí un poco después de la mitad –hizo un mohín –no lo culpo por no saberlas –observó a Draco –aunque no es una justificación –se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad, es que –hizo una pausa Draco –mi padre es un poco complicado –murmuró Draco a Ash.

—Mi madre me ha dicho que mi padre es un poco complicado también –soltó, haciendo que la mitad de las personas sentadas a la mesa se tensaran –pero tu padre no es complicado, sólo le gusta memorizar las palabras –frunció el ceño –a ti te gusta memorizar diálogos de series, vendría siendo lo mismo.

—Él dice que soy complicado sólo porque una vez le golpee hasta cansarme porque tenía nueve años y seguía tartamudeando al leer –le dedicó una mirada seria a Draco.

—Yo podía leer sesenta palabras por minuto a los siete –replicó Asher –dime ¿cómo es que a los nueve tartamudeabas? –Negó –en eso estoy de acuerdo con tu padre.

— ¿En serio? ¿Ya te dijo que una vez me arrojó a la cara todos los libros de su biblioteca porque le dije que quería leer libros de fantasía? –bramó enfadado el rubio, sin poder creer que Asher estuviera apoyando a su padre.

—Bueno, eso es demasiado, cada persona puede leer lo que le guste –se encogió del niño –dígame señor Malfoy ¿Qué le gusta leer primordialmente?

— ¿Eres psicólogo acaso? –lo acusó Draco.

—Sólo tengo curiosidad, como los cinco minutos en los que estaría la cena se han pasado de cinco, tengo que distraerme o mi estómago comenzará a hablar por sí sólo y mamá me ha dicho que eso es de mala educación.

Para placer del niño, la cena no tardó más de dos minutos en ser servida, Ginny observaba la forma en la que los Malfoy observaban al curioso Asher, que miraba con atención como estaba preparada la mesa, se inclinó un poco hasta las personas de enfrente.

—No, espera mamá –detuvo a Ginny.

—Ash –lo reprendió de nuevo la mujer.

—Es sólo que nuestros cubiertos están mal –frunció el ceño y volteó directamente a Draco –dime ¿es que planeas hacernos quedar como unos salvajes delante de tu padre? –negó y acomodó los cubiertos de su madre y después los de él.

—Te has preparado bastante para la cena –se burló Lucius.

— ¿Lo dice por los cubiertos? –Se burló el niño –memoricé toda la guía de buenos modales a los ocho –observó a su madre que sonrió orgullosa –quería ser el mejor mesero a los siete, y a los ocho –negó –después mis planes cambiaron.

— ¿Qué quieres ser de grande ahora, Asher? –interrogó Lucius.

—Quiero ser un mago como Gandalf –sonrió, pero hizo una mueca cuando el padre de Draco no entendió la referencia, haciendo que el rubio sonriera divertido.

— ¿Quién? –interrogó Lucius.

—Gandalf –repitió el niño pero la cara de incógnita seguía en el rubio mayor, y parecía que no le agradaba no saber una respuesta.

—No le conozco –admitió.

—Y aun así se atreve a criticar a su hijo, al menos él sí sabe quién es Gandalf, porque ¿sí sabes quién es, cierto?

—Es un Istar –comentó Draco –es un personaje ficticio del mundo del Señor de los Anillos del escritor británico J. R. R. Tolkien –respondió orgulloso.

—Sí –admitió el niño –pero pertenece al Legendarium, y es uno de los personajes principales de "El Hobbit y El Señor de los Anillos" respectivamente, también aparece en El Silmarillion, donde se narran más específicamente sus orígenes, pero más específicamente, Gandalf, como ya lo dijo Draco, es un Istar, que significa mago, y es uno de los espíritus maia enviados a la Tierra Media durante la Tercera Edad del Sol para ayudar a sus habitantes en la lucha contra el señor oscuro…

—Buenas noches, perdón mi tardanza –todos se giraron a la voz de Riddle –no era mi intención interrumpirte, pequeño.

—Oh, no se preocupe, creo que posiblemente ha llegado a tiempo para la lección del señor Malfoy sobre quién es Gandalf.

—Me encantaría verla –sonrió fascinado –me encanta todo lo relacionado con Tolkien, es mi escritor favorito –informó, sentándose en la silla vacía entre Asher y Lucius.

Ginny observó cómo su hijo encantaba a los adultos sentados a la mesa, mientras olvidaba prácticamente que tenía la comida frente a él, y es que cuando le dejaban comenzar a hablar de su amor por Gandalf, nadie lo paraba.

—Tienes que comer –le recordó Ginny.

—Lo siento, mamá, es que el señor Riddle es fabuloso, no pensé que alguien de su edad realmente amara a Tolkien.

—Eso es maleducado –informó la pelirroja.

—Déjalo, _cariño,_ no importa.

La mirada de Draco fue hasta la mujer, que se tensó, la mano de Riddle se puso sobre el delgado hombro del niño y sonrió, la cena transcurrió en pláticas de adultos después de eso, ya que el señor Malfoy había decidido que la persona más interesante sentada a la mesa había dejado de ser Asher, pudo dedicarse a hablar de política con Tom Riddle y Harry.

x X x

Después de la deliciosa cena, todos pasaron al salón, Asher pareció asombrado, aunque cerró la boca cuando Pansy le dedicó una mirada, y después una sonrisa, admiró la colección de libros que había en el lugar.

—Es más grande en la biblioteca –aseguró Lucius, con una mirada extraña al niño, y después una sonrisa burlona hacia su hijo –si mi hijo hubiese sido tan inteligente como tú, sería mi orgullo, no mi más grande dolor de cabeza.

—Gracias por eso, papá.

—Señorita Parkinson –saludó Riddle –he estado tan concentrado en la cátedra del pequeño Asher que no he podido saludarla como se debe –le observó de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa placentera.

—Es que no ha sabido la noticia –interrumpió Harry, rodeando la cintura de Pansy –es mi prometida, la boda será en una semana –comentó, sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar –está formalmente invitado.

—Bueno, tengo una semana para pensar en un regalo digno para la novia.

—No es necesario –cortó Harry –su presencia bastará.

—En ese caso, gracias, seguro que iré.

Se dedicó a hablar con Lucius, mientras Asher curioseaba por los libreros, Draco se acercó a Ginny, que estaba un poco alejada, ya que las miradas esporádicas que Riddle le daba, la ponían cada vez más nerviosa.

—Me pondré celoso –argumentó, sujetándola por la cintura –parece que le coqueteas a mi padrino, y no lo culpo a él por mirarte, eres simplemente hermosa.

—Yo, no, yo no… -él la atrajo más a su cuerpo –pensé que… querías que esto fuera discreto –murmuró.

—Por tu hijo, más que por mi familia, pero mi padre ya lo considera la persona con más neuronas aparte de él dentro del lugar, y lo tiene realmente encantado, nadie babea tanto como él mismo al ver sus libros, y mira a tu hijo.

—Los libros son su pasión, tengo miedo de tener que llevarlo a su corta edad a lectores anónimos –los dos sonrieron.

—Deberíamos desaparecernos un rato –sugirió en su oído –he estado deseando quitarte ese vestido durante toda la cena.

—No creo que sea algo bueno, no somos un par de adolescentes…

—Las hormonas alteradas sí las tenemos, anda, antes de que aquellos dos se nos adelanten –señaló a Harry y a Pansy, que se besaban disimuladamente.

Draco sujetó la mano de Ginny, alejándola del lugar, caminaron por el vestíbulo para llegar a las escaleras, pero él se detuvo abruptamente, cuando su vista fue hasta la puerta, así que curiosa, Ginny también observó en esa dirección.

Una mujer de edad madura y cabello rubio estaba despojándose de su abrigo para que fuera colocado en el perchero, la mirada altanera y la pose era de la mismísima Narcissa Malfoy.

Ginny soltó a Draco cuando su madre se acercó a él, con una sonrisa amplia y los ojos brillosos, informando que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de tan solo verlo, fue hasta él, y la pelirroja sonrió, ella más que nadie en el mundo sabía lo mucho que el hombre había deseado encontrar a su madre, sin embargo, y para sorpresa de las mujeres, se hizo hacia atrás, cuando Narcissa estaba por abrazarlo.

—Draco, soy yo –murmuró la rubia.

—Sí, eso puedo verlo –argumentó enfadado –dime ¿qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Este era el plan de papá desde el inicio? –bramó enfurecido.

Las demás personas salieron en cuanto escucharon el alboroto de Draco, pero él no era el único que tenía expresión de sorpresa, ya que Lucius Malfoy estaba perplejo ante la imagen de su esposa frente a ellos, y a Ginny no le sorprendió para nada que Riddle estuviera hasta el fondo, con una sonrisa tenue en los labios, Narcissa Malfoy había estado con Tom probablemente desde que desapareció, y él había sido la razón por la cual ni Lucius ni Draco Malfoy, habían dado con ella.

— ¿Sabías de esto? –cuestionó Lucius a su hijo, que negó de inmediato.

—Necesitamos un trago –informó la mujer, arrollando al pequeño Asher en su camino, cosa que no le agradó a Ginevra.

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, bueno, menos Harry y Asher, que no comprendían porque todos hacían silencio por la llegada de la mujer, y Riddle, que aunque lo pretendía muy bien, él había sido el autor intelectual de todo aquello.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento? Ahora que todos están concentrados en Narcissa –sonrió Riddle, la sujetó del brazo y la sacó del lugar, obviamente no lo pedía, lo estaba ordenando.

—Van a sospechar de que nos desaparecimos –murmuraba agitada Ginny.

—Tal parece que crees que no planee la noche a detalle, me ofendes, _cariño._

—Así que no estaba equivocada, quieres enloquecerlo cuando le digas que eres el padre de Asher ¿no es así? –se intentó soltar cuando sonrió.

—&—

Draco buscó por el lugar, pero no encontró a Ginevra, y tampoco a su padrino, así que no le quedó más remedio que permanecer en ese lugar, en esos momentos como necesitaba salir de ahí, y perderse en el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, pero parecía que su noche no iba a mejorar por mucho que lo deseara.

—Perdón la desaparición –informó Riddle –es sólo que… le mostraba las plantas a Ginevra ¿cierto? –ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ginevra ¿Eres esa Ginevra? –cuestionó Narcissa, observando a su hijo.

—Sí, es ella –contestó.

—Vaya, por fin puedo conocerte –caminó hasta ella –dime ¿bebes?

—No –soltó en tono serio.

—Ven conmigo, acompáñame un momento.

Ginny asintió, para decirle a Draco que todo estaba bien y siguió a la madre del rubio. —Bien.

Fueron a la oficina que había detrás de una de las puertas, Narcissa Malfoy caminó hasta el pequeño bar que había, tomó un vaso y de inmediato comenzó a llenarle del líquido color ámbar, le dio un trago y fue notorio como se le relajaron los hombros, aun así, no tenía la más mínima idea de porque quería hablar con ella.

—Volvemos a vernos, Ginevra –murmuró la mujer –aunque es la primera vez que podemos charlar tranquilas sin tener a Riddle observando.

—Sé que este es su plan, sí, pero dígame ¿qué quiere hablar conmigo?

—No sé qué es lo que te vio mi hijo desde el comienzo, y por donde los encontré, supongo que sigues siendo la misma zorra de hace años ¿cierto?

—No sé de lo que me está hablando.

—No te hagas la idiota, sé perfectamente que te acostaste con Riddle, él no estaría tan interesado en ti de lo contrario, así que supongo que su hijo es el mocoso que está presente.

—Voy a pedirle que respete a mi hijo –la actitud de Ginny cambió de inmediato cuando Narcissa insultó a Ash.

—Ambas conocemos a Riddle y de lo que es capaz, creo que ya han hablado del plan ¿cierto? –Sonrió –quiero que lo rechaces, que te largues con él y que dejes a mi hijo en paz.

—Amo a su hijo, y creo que sabe que él está enamorado de mí.

—Conozco a mi hijo, sé que no te amará tanto cuando sepa que te metiste con su padrino –sonrió –así que mejor mantente en buenos términos con él ¿no? –avanzó hasta Ginny –no voy a dejar que Tom Riddle le haga daño a mi hijo, Ginevra, así que mantente alejada de él, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por él, así que toma el consejo y aléjate de Draco.

—Le seré honesta, no tomaré la advertencia de una mujer que fue capaz de abandonar a su propio hijo a su suerte –soltó enfadada –no puedo tomar su amenaza en serio, si ya ha sido capaz de abandonarlo –se burló –sus palabras sólo me causan gracia, lo amo, y nos ha tomado mucho poder estar juntos de nuevo, ni él, ni yo, vamos a dejar esa oportunidad.

—Esas son tus últimas palabras.

—Sí –soltó con firmeza la pelirroja.

—Te daré un momento, y cuando salgas de esta habitación, si has cambiado de opinión, te disculparás y te marcharás, sino, bueno, la idea de acostarte nuevamente con mi hijo hace unos minutos, será lo último que recuerdes de su bonita reconciliación.

Narcissa Malfoy salió, dejándola ahí, no podía creer que tanto Riddle como ella se creyeran con el suficiente poder para amenazarla, esa era la última vez, no se dejaría amedrentar por nadie más, tenía un hijo al cual iba a mostrarle que lo mejor que se podía hacer, era ser valiente y pelear por lo que se quería.

Le sonrió a Draco, avanzó hasta Pansy y Harry, que jugaban con Asher a algo que no prestó atención, la mirada de la morena hizo que Ginny negara.

—Vamos a ver el estanque, Draco dijo que era asombroso ¿te parece, Ash? –sonrió Pansy.

—Claro, pero si no te molesta, primero iré al baño.

El niño salió de la habitación, y cuando Draco caminó hacia la pelirroja, Narcissa Malfoy comprendió que Ginny Weasley no había cambiado de opinión respecto a lo que habían hablado hacía unos momentos.

—Supongo que ya le dijiste a mi hijo que su padrino es el padre de tu hijo ¿cierto? –soltó Narcissa, en el momento preciso en que Draco acariciaba la mejilla de la mujer, a punto de besarla.

El rubio se tensó en cuanto escuchó las palabras de su madre, se alejó lentamente de su _novia,_ y le observó, estaba conteniendo el aliento, el varón buscó por la sala a Riddle, que estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que Narcissa había dicho, así que él tampoco estaba al tanto de lo que la mujer haría.

— ¿Qué? –interrogó, girándose de nuevo hasta Ginny –eso, eso ¿es verdad?

—No queríamos que te enteraras de esa forma –argumentó Tom.

—Así que es cierto, y por la cara de estos dos, supongo que lo sabían –Pansy y Harry bajaron la mirada en afirmación.

—Maravilloso –masculló con la respiración agitada, observó a Ginevra una última vez, antes de que Riddle la sujetara de la cintura, acercándola a él.

—Lo siento, ella no sabía que estábamos relacionados, ni yo que ustedes dos.


	35. La Boda

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado el sábado pasado, lo que ocurre es que he estado teniendo problemas dentales, y mi cita la programaron para el sábado, y fue un tiempo perdido en el consultorio dental, en serio, mil disculpas por no actualizar, no tengo perdón de Yisus ni del osito panda que aun no anda, pero en fin, aquí estoy, de nuevo, con el capítulo final de esta historia, que a lo largo de este trayecto, se ha ido deformando, no es nada de lo que al inicio sería, pero admitiré que me siento completamente satisfecha con los giros que dio, en el tono más "dark" que resultó teniendo comparado con el cliché color rosa que ya tenía planeado, quiero decirles que de haber seguido el color rosa que tenía planeado, éste capítulo hubiese sido el noveno y hubiésemos terminado la historia en el capítulo doce o por alargarlo en el quince xD

Quédense tranquilos, habrá un epílogo, tampoco es que sea tan cruel (sólo un poco pero no mucho), así que muchas gracias por todo el apoyo desde que comencé con ésta hermosa aventura con este fic, gracias por sus reviews, sus favoritos, sus follows, sus regaños, sus mentadas de madre, todo es bien recibido, siempre y cuando sea en buen plan, bueno, nos leeremos pronto en el epílogo ;)

Gracias por su atención, y espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

 _La pelirroja observó con atención a Riddle, no podía negar que era un hombre atractivo, si fuese más joven o ella más vieja, claro, y no fuera una persona siniestra, posiblemente hubiese podido tener un enamoramiento momentáneo con él, pero eso no ocurriría jamás, porque existía Draco Malfoy en su mundo._

 _—Dime ¿realmente amas a Draco? –cuestionó, acercándose a ella._

 _—Sí –informó._

 _—Y por lo cariñoso que se está comportando, supongo que han vuelto a las andadas reproductivas ¿no es así?_

 _—Tendré que hacerte un diario contándote los detalles, al parecer._

 _—Estamos hablando tranquilos y como amigos, a menos que quieras volver a mi cama, ser mi mujer, y tener una bonita familia junto a Asher, mientras lo ves torturarse al vernos juntos ¿Qué dices?_

 _—No sé qué es lo que quieres que hablemos, Tom, tú siempre hablas, yo sólo acato._

 _—Veo que nuestro hijo es encantador, y que le has educado bastante bien, y ciertamente no me preocupa su futuro._

 _—Habla claro._

 _—Dejaré a Asher contigo, sin decirle que soy su padre, siempre y cuando, tú te olvides de que ocurrió mientras estuvimos juntos, las cenas, los lugares, quiero que dejes de ser un peligro para mí._

 _—Si quisiera serlo, sabes que lo hubiese hecho hace muchos años._

 _—Es que hace años tenías la ventaja, cariño –argumentó él –ahora no, y con tal de chantajearme, accionarás tus fichas, y odio que las personas hagan eso, mejor soluciono las cosas ¿Qué dices?_

 _—No hay recuerdos de mi parte sobre ti y lo que sea que digas –sonrió._

 _—Sin embargo, vas a permitir que ponga a Asher en mi testamento, él heredará todos los bienes Riddle, y negocios, incluso los sucios._

 _—No –negó._

 _—Es mi hijo, tiene derecho a ello._

 _—No lo hará, él no tendrá nada tuyo, déjalo a la caridad, no sé, pero no a Asher._

 _—Dime ¿crees que la caridad agradecería setecientas chicas de distintos orígenes? Vírgenes en su mayoría –sonrió –lo dudo, las dejarían escapar, y así no es el juego._

 _—Asher no seguirá con tus negocios cuando sea grande._

 _—Es inteligente, quiere ser mago, como Gandalf, no hay nada más mágico que desaparecer chicas vírgenes, convertir el polvo blanco en dinero, en mis negocios se hace magia, y él quiere ser Gandalf –sonrió._

 _—Y si él no es capaz, y no hablo de inteligencia, Tom, hablo de que si él no es lo suficientemente cruel y sádico como tú para hacer todo eso, obligarás a ese chico a ser perseguido por tus socios._

 _—Bien, dejaré el dinero limpio –hizo un mohín –pero es mi hijo, espero que ese lado de él aparezca en algún momento de su adolescencia y poco de adultez._

—&—

El lugar era un alboroto cuando Ash regresó, Draco lo observó y sin poder explotar, salió del lugar, haciendo que todos los adultos se quedaran callados, observando al pequeño niño.

—Es que ¿nadie piensa ir tras él? –cuestionó, y como nadie más se movió, él lo hizo.

—Ha sido la cena más desastrosa de la historia –argumentó Harry.

—Llena de sorpresas, querrás decir –soltó Riddle con una sonrisa –eso no estaba dentro de mis planes y lo sabes, tu trato conmigo sigue en pie ¿cierto?

—Asher no lo sabe –musitó Ginny.

—No es como si mi hijo no se lo fuese a decir –murmuró Lucius –lo tenías bastante guardado ¿no, Riddle?

—Bueno, no voy comentando por el mundo con cual mujer me acosté y con cual no, has sido un error garrafal el volver, Narcissa –soltó, observándola.

—Ella no quiso alejarse de él, así que hice que él se alejara de ella.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, Ginny –sugirió Harry.

—No, Ash fue tras Draco, no me iré sin mi hijo.

—Bien, esperaremos contigo –comentó Pansy, yendo hasta ella y guiándola hasta el sofá.

Ginny sonrió un poco divertida, ya que Pansy la abrazaba, pero la que estaba temblando era la morena, no ella, no dijo nada, comprendía lo difícil que era dominar el miedo por una persona, y aunque el resto del mundo lo dudara, Riddle jamás había sido violento con ella, por el contrario, el sexo siempre había sido tranquilo y en mayor parte consensual.

El teléfono de Ginny sonó, la pantalla mostró el nombre de Draco, así que se apresuró a contestar.

—Draco –musitó –donde…

—No vayas a alterarte ¿quieres?

—El alterado aquí eres tú, y por lo tanto no quiero que Ash…

—Ya dile que estamos en el hospital –se escuchó la voz del niño al fondo.

—Hospital ¿qué? Draco ¿qué pasó?

—Nada serio, sólo ven aquí, te envío la dirección por mensaje –colgó.

Ginny observó el reloj, había pasado una hora desde que había decidido no marcharse sin su hijo, y cuando les dio la noticia a medias, Harry decidió dirigirse con ella y su novia, al hospital más cercano.

La pelirroja entro corriendo al lugar, se acercó al mostrador, a punto de pedir informes, hasta que Pansy le golpeó el hombro y giró, encontrándose con Draco en una de las sillas de espera, fue hasta él, con un tono gris en su pálido rostro.

— ¿Dónde está Asher? –sujetó a Draco por las solapas del saco.

—Señora Weasley, supongo –soltó un doctor acercándose a ellos.

—Sí –admitió.

—Su novio trajo a su hijo por un incidente, pero no es nada grave, sólo ha necesitado que le inmovilicemos el brazo, le daremos medicamento y podrá irse con él a casa.

—Gracias –sonrió.

—Todo es su culpa –informó Draco ante la mirada asesina de la pelirroja.

—Nada más porque sé que él es demasiado imprudente, y más, si se junta contigo –soltó enfadada.

Pansy iba sentada junto a Asher, sacando unos pocos dulces de la bolsa y dándoselos en la boca al niño, que sonreía, mientras charlaban de lo popular que sería en la escuela por el yeso de su brazo.

—Te has librado, quería que fueras quien tirara los pétalos en la boda –informó Pansy.

—Entonces ha sido una bendición el yeso –argumentó –pero si quieres, puedo colgar la canasta en el yeso y tirarlos con la mano sana –terminó cuando la mujer frunció el ceño.

—No, ya has dicho que no, no voy a obligarte –soltó fingiendo indignación, pero Harry pudo notar la sonrisa formarse en los labios de su prometida.

—&—

Ginny Weasley se sentó frente al varón de cabellos azabaches y brillantes ojos esmeralda, con una sonrisa socarrona, sí que estaba de buen humor tomando en cuenta lo que había pasado hacía dos noches en la casa de los padres de Draco, pero no quiso tocar el tema, sobre la forma en la que le había hecho creer quien era el padre de Asher.

— ¿Por qué la sonrisa? –cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya vi porqué querías una boda rápida, pícaro –le guiñó un ojo y soltó una carcajada divertida.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues compártelo conmigo.

—Independientemente de los millones de mensajes en mi celular, está en la primera plana –le mostró el periódico.

—Pero qué demonios –vociferó.

En el periódico del día se podían ver unas fotos de Pansy, y el titular es que "El famoso Harry Potter ¿Próximo a ser padre con su prometida?" La chica estaba saliendo de un laboratorio muy popular, y estaba vestida de una forma sencilla, intentando pasar desapercibida, pero era Pansy Parkinson, según Harry, la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo, jamás podría pasar desapercibida, y el periódico le daba la completa razón.

—Me hubieras dicho –murmuró Ginny con un puchero.

—Es que ni siquiera yo lo sabía –argumentó.

—Vaya, vaya –sonrió.

—Pero tú estás muy feliz, tomando en cuenta de lo que dijo Narcissa.

—Bueno, yo pensé que Draco se pondría loco e inestable.

—Como es normalmente –sonrió, ganándose un ceño fruncido –continúa.

—Pero llegando a casa, esperó que el medicamento le hiciera efecto a Ash, y hablamos, dijo que como me lo había dicho anteriormente, no le interesaba quien fuera el padre de mi hijo, nos besamos y… -hizo una pausa con una sonrisa traviesa –digamos que tuvimos una noche entretenida.

—Te estás cuidando ¿cierto?

— ¿Bromeas? –Rió –Draco toma muy en serio su protección sexual, una enfermedad es lo de menos, un hijo sería el final de su mundo.

—Entonces ¿Qué pasó con quien era el padre de Ash y me habías dicho? –inquirió.

—Las cosas son complicadas, Harry.

—Pues ya no tanto, dices que Riddle no va a molestarlos, al menos hasta que sea más anciano y a punto de morir, para dejarle sus bienes a Ash.

—Ash no heredará nada de eso –objetó tajante.

—Viejo y acabado no creo que pueda obligarte –admitió Harry.

—&—

Ginny estaba ayudando a Pansy con su vestido, le sorprendió mucho ver que no era demasiado llamativo como esperó de ella, por el contrario, era algo sencillo, pero igual de costoso y hermoso, quedó embelesada con tanta perfección.

—Ya podrás usar el tuyo cuando te cases con Draco –informó Pansy.

—Eso jamás pasará –se burló –Draco y boda no va en la misma oración, deberías saberlo.

—Bueno, está loca y perdidamente enamorado de ti, una boda no suena tan descabellado ahora que no son unos adolescentes de 17 años.

—No ha cambiado mucho en ese aspecto, no creo que jamás ocurra.

—Te conformas con el sexo, que al final él regrese a su apartamento y tú te quedes en casa, con tu hijo.

—Suena horrible si lo dices así.

—Si él no está dispuesto al menos a vivir contigo y Asher, deberías considerar volver con Nott, que por cierto –hizo un mohín –le invité a la boda.

—No te preocupes –sonrió Ginny –él y yo quedamos como amigos, Asher insiste en que quiere que lo reconozca como un hijo.

—Sí que lo quiere, pero comparado con Riddle, hasta Draco sería un buen padre.

—Quien sabe –sonrió –hablando de padres ¿sabes que saliste en el periódico hace un par de días? La prensa supone que su boda tan apresurada es porque… estás embarazada.

— ¡Qué! –Chilló –es que no saben que necesitas exámenes para la maldita boda, casi parece que jamás se han casado.

—Yo no lo sabía –sonrió la pelirroja.

—Jamás vas a casarte por ser tan malvada –bramó Pansy, girándose para contemplarse en el espejo.

—Por cierto, Ash me preguntó si podía invitar a su amiga Amelia a tu boda.

—Amelia ¿Amelia qué? –frunció el ceño.

—Amelia Jones –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, me parece bien, por cierto, he pensado la posibilidad de ponerle peluca a tu hijo, o un sombrero –se encogió de hombros.

—Prueba diciéndole –se burló.

—No, sí quiero casarme.

—Buena chica –rieron.

—&—

Draco observó de Asher a Harry, que estaban hablando de los votos, el niño le sugería algunas cosas, mientras el adulto lo rechazaba, no quería ser demasiado ridículo, según él.

—Ya eres bastante ridículo, Potter –se burló Draco.

—Tú mejor no opines –soltó Asher –ni siquiera tienes el valor de invitar a mi madre a la boda de Harry –gruñó.

—Oh, bueno, eso, es que realmente ella y yo, no sabemos cómo tomarás si te decimos que salimos, así que, preferimos ir cada quien por nuestro lado, encontrarnos ahí, saludarnos casualmente y… ya sabes, pasarla bien, mientras tú bailas con Amelia –se burló.

— ¿Puedo apuñalarlo en el ojo con mi pulgar? –interrogó Ash a Harry, mientras señalaba su dedo que salía del yeso.

—No creo que a tu madre le guste tuerto.

—Así podría volver con Theo –se encogió de hombros.

—Oye, oye –lo reprendió Draco –ella es sólo mía.

—Mi madre no es una cosa –soltó el niño –y en todo caso, me prefiere a mí, sobre ti o cualquier otra persona, y si le preocupa mi opinión, le diré que no puede salir contigo, a ver, si eso hace que me tengas más respeto –Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Ginny me dijo que querías pedirle a Theo que te reconociera como su hijo ¿es cierto? –Ash se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Harry.

—Creo que es el único que querrá hacerlo –fingió distraerse con su yeso –con todo lo que hemos pasado mamá y yo… he estado pensando en la clase de hombre que es mi padre, y… no sé qué pensar al respecto, ella nunca habla mal de él, pero… ¿Qué tan bueno tiene que ser una persona que abandona a su hijo? –Negó –quiero tener un padre, alguien que se preocupe por mí, y creo que Theo lo hace, incluso ahora que no sale con mamá, se preocupa por mí, me ha llevado a Camden a comer, y muchas cosas –admitió –y ya lo habíamos hablado cuando estaban los planes de boda entre él y mi madre, la posibilidad de adoptarme.

Ni Harry ni Draco dijeron nada al respecto, no podían opinar, y Ginny ya había prohibido que le dijeran a Ash sobre Riddle.

—Iré a buscar que comer, tengo hambre –soltó el niño como si nada y se alejó.

La mirada de Harry se topó con la de Draco, que no dijo nada, se quedó sentado en el sofá, observando a un punto inexacto de algún lugar que no existía más que en sus pensamientos, así que no dijo nada, limitó su mirada a la pequeña libreta y a la frase que Ash le había apuntado, para que usara en sus votos.

—&—

Draco sonrió cuando la pelirroja se sentó junto a él, le dio un casto beso en la mandíbula antes de recostarse sobre su pecho, tenía la tableta en las manos, estaba trabajando con los pocos preparativos que le faltaban para la boda de Pansy y Harry, echó una mirada cada determinado rato, cuando notó que no se movería de ahí, así que pasó su brazo por sus hombros, hasta que su palma quedó en el estómago de la mujer.

—He estado pensando…

—Wow, tiene que ser un milagro –sonrió divertida.

—Ya en serio, en que voy a operarme, no quiero hijos, Ginny.

—Oh, vas a operarte tú, está bien para mí.

— ¿De qué hablas? –frunció el ceño.

—Con Asher tengo suficiente, en serio, tampoco quiero más hijos, así que estaba pensando en la posibilidad, pero si lo vas a hacer tú, no voy a torturarme a operarme también –se encogió de hombros.

—O sea que no quieres hijos conmigo ¿o cómo?

—No sé porque te ofendes –se alejó de él para observarlo –ninguno de los quiere, tú no quieres hijos y yo no quiero más ¿por qué te ofendes?

—No, no, es mejor, así, si vuelves a embarazarte, sabré que me pusiste el cuerno.

—Por supuesto que no –se burló ella –antes de irme a la cama con otro, primero voy a dejarte –volvió a acomodarse sobre el pecho de su novio.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—La comunicación es la mejor vía para evitar malentendidos –se estiró para besar el cuello del chico.

—Es mejor que no sigas por ese camino, Asher no tarda en llegar con el idiota de Nott, y no nos dará tiempo.

—Bien –rió divertida y se concentró en el trabajo.

Draco se concentró en la televisión, ignorando todo a su alrededor, como el hecho de que su padre quisiera que volviera a verlo, que su madre le hubiese exigido que se alejara de Ginevra, porque era una mujerzuela, y que lo único que haría era herirlo.

—Buenas tardes –el rubio volvió a la realidad cuando la voz de Theodore Nott le golpeó de repente.

—Ya no son tan buenas contigo aquí –soltó, ganándose un golpe de Ginny en el costado.

—Tranquilízate, Theo es mi amigo, y amigo de Ash…

—Es mi padre –soltó el niño con una sonrisa, ganándose una cara de odio del rubio platino hacia el rubio cobrizo.

—Gracias por dejarme llevarlo a Camden –sonrió Theo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, mi padre ha estado tan tranquilo, que honestamente me agrada, sabes que si me ponía histérica con respecto a Ash…

—Lo sé, no tienes que recordarlo –sonrió –por cierto –observó al niño –dime ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento? –hizo un movimiento de cabeza, así que ella asintió.

—Ash, pórtate bien con Draco, y lo cuidas.

—Claro mamá –sonrió el niño.

Ginny se puso su abrigo y salió del lugar seguida de Theo, cosa que no le agradó para nada a Draco, su humor había empeorado considerablemente.

—Creo que no hemos hablado el asunto en serio, Ginny –murmuró Theo.

—El asunto ¿qué asunto?

—El asunto de tu hijo, que quiere que lo reconozca como mío.

—Ah, eso –se abrazó a sí misma.

—A pesar de que ya has solucionado todos tus problemas y tus miedos terminaron siendo injustificados, dime ¿cuánto más seguirás dándole vueltas al asunto? –Ginny observó a otro lado.

—No le estoy dando vueltas al asunto, Riddle ya…

—Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, Ginny.

—Voy a hablar con él, te lo juro, después de la boda de Harry, hablaré con Ash sobre su padre, si él quiere saberlo, se lo diré, sino, haremos como si eso jamás hubiese pasado, pero tú…

—Yo sería la persona más feliz, por reconocerlo, por darle mi apellido, pero no haré eso, no hasta que él sepa sobre su padre, hasta que él decida que el apellido que quiere usar es el mío, en lugar del de su padre biológico, es lo menos que puedo pedir ¿no lo crees?

—Ash es un niño –musitó Ginny.

—Sí, un niño que lidia mejor los problemas que su madre, él no va a desmoronarse, tampoco huirá de tu lado por saber quién es su padre, no le interesa el dinero, si así fuera, se hubiese ido con Oliver Wood, sin importarle si es o no su padre verdadero, Gin –murmuró, acercándose a ella, la sujetó de la mejilla y pegó su frente con la de la pelirroja.

—Theo –musitó un poco temerosa.

—No pasara nada, ya verás, Ash es un niño increíble –besó su mejilla.

La pelirroja regresó adentro, Draco no se dignó a mirarla, y Asher seguía jugando con lo que fuera que Theo le había comprado, no preguntó, se limitó a sentarse junto al rubio, pero no se sintió con la misma confianza de acurrucarse contra él, no con Ash ahí, no con lo que le tenía que decir, por fortuna aún faltaban un par de días.

—&—

La mirada de Draco inspeccionó a la pelirroja frente a él, había entrado sin tocar a la habitación, aprovechando que Asher había salido de nueva cuenta con el idiota de Theodore, el vestido de un rosa extraño con una cinta negra alrededor de su formada cintura, sin duda se veía perfecta.

—Y… eso ¿qué es eso? –interrogó aclarándose la garganta Draco.

—El estúpido vestido que Pansy ordenó para las damas de honor –bufó –no puede ser más espantoso ¿cierto? –hizo una mueca y se cubrió los pechos, que sobresalían gracias al escote.

—Si me preguntas, diré que te ves sensual así, pero –avanzó hasta ella –sino te gusta –la sujetó de la cintura y besó el hombro descubierto, yendo en dirección a su cerviz y bajando por su columna vertebral –puedo quitártelo en este momento si no te gusta.

—Que generosa es tu oferta –murmuró.

—La pregunta ahora es ¿vas a rechazarla?

— ¿Tenemos tiempo antes de reunirnos con Pansy y Harry? –cuestionó cerrando los ojos, mientras el chico seguía besando su espalda y subiendo sus manos desde sus caderas hasta sus pechos.

—Comprenderán la tardanza.

Deslizó el cierre del vestido, introdujo sus manos y lo deslizó hasta que terminó en el suelo, la lencería de Ginny hicieron que el varón sonriera satisfecho, la alzó sorpresivamente y la llevó en brazos hasta la cama, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, la recostó y se subió suavemente sobre ella, al tiempo que dejaba un par de besos por la suave piel pecosa de la pelirroja.

Sus labios se encontraron, furtivamente, comenzando una danza descomunal, ya no eran un par de adolescentes, estaban rozando los treinta, hacía tiempo que habían vuelto a la vida sexual activa y aun así, parecía que la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro terminaría consumiéndoles, tal y como al inicio de su relación.

Ginevra estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza cuando Draco se adentró en ella, comenzando el vaivén de una forma rápida, haciendo que ella se retorciera ante el placer, las manos del varón recorrían el cuerpo completamente desnudo de la mujer debajo de su cuerpo, sus labios se separaron y los de ella, y viajaron hasta sus pechos, yendo de uno a otro, usando una de su mano cuando su boca se enfocaba en uno pecho.

El roce caliente de las manos del chico en su piel sensible estaba volviéndola loca, y agradecía enormemente que su hijo no estuviera presente, todo ese tiempo juntos habían logrado controlarse, y el niño jamás se había percatado de sus encuentros sexuales, pero en ese momento precisamente, no estaba siendo recatada y controlada, se estaba dejando llevar, no sabía a qué se debía, pero estaba disfrutando más que nunca el tener a Draco sobre ella, arremetiendo contra su cuerpo de una forma desenfrenada y pasional.

—&—

El restaurante estaba en la azotea de uno de los edificios más exclusivos de la ciudad, normalmente no eran la clase de lugares que Harry ni Ginny frecuentaban, más que nada, porque les agradaban los sitios tranquilos y comunes.

—Han tardado –soltó Pansy cuando la pareja de recién llegados se sentó frente a ella y su prometido –he tenido que ordenar por ustedes.

— ¿Seguro que aún no te arrepientes de casarte con esta clase de controladora? –murmuró Draco, echándole una mirada enfurruñada a la morena.

—No voy a arrepentirme después de haber gastado tanto en la boda –se burló el chico, ganándose un codazo bastante fuerte en las costillas –sólo bromeaba, cariño –besó su cuello.

—No comenzarán con eso o nos iremos –soltó Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

—Es cierto, mejor hubiésemos llegado cincuenta minutos tarde para tener sexo salvaje en la habitación junto a la de mi hijo –soltó Pansy en tono burlón –sólo espero que no traumen al pobre chico.

—Fue con Theo a Camden –informó Ginny sonriendo –y sí, es mejor tardar, que andar con esa clase de exhibiciones –soltó.

—Controla a tu mujer, Draco –soltó Pansy –casi parece que no puedes satisfacerla, mira que amargada está –se burló, dejando a Ginny con una cara sorprendida y la boca un poco abierta, entre sorprendida de que dijera eso y divertida, por el comentario.

—Voy a perdonártelo, sólo porque el sábado es tu boda –soltó Ginny con una sonrisa.

—Ni lo digas, estoy tan estresada, que se me ha comenzado a caer el cabello –gruñó –sólo espero que la tortura termine pronto.

—Tortura ¿eh? –frunció el ceño Harry.

—Sí, la tortura de tener que ver que todo salga perfecto, burro –besó la mejilla de su prometido –iré al sanitario –se disculpó y se levantó.

—20 Libras esterlinas a que está embarazada –soltó Draco.

—Cállate –soltó Harry frunciendo el ceño y observando en dirección a donde había desaparecido Pansy.

Draco aprovechó la distracción del varón frente a ellos, para acercarse a su pelirroja y besarla rápidamente.

—Tranquilízate –pidió ella, limpiando las manchas de labial en la piel pálida y de porcelana del rubio.

—Contigo es imposible, y más viéndote en ese vestido de dama de honor, creo que te haré usarlo muchas veces.

—Eres un idiota –sonrió, besándolo rápidamente y alejándose cuando Pansy regresó hasta la mesa.

—Es increíble, parecen adolescentes hormonales.

—No creo que tú y Potter sean unos santos –soltó Draco –sólo falta ver cuántas veces más vas al baño, para calcular cuánto tienes de embarazo, después de todo, fuiste a esos laboratorios por algo, y no para ver cómo eran por dentro ¿o sí?

—Eres un idiota ¿segura que quieres un pedazo de alcornoque como ese en tu cama? –Interrogó a Ginny que se encogió de hombros –ni siquiera es tan valiente como para pedirte vivir juntos.

Draco se atragantó con el agua, mientras observaba a la morena sentada frente a él, frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de insultarla, pero el mesero llegó con los platillos.

—Esto luce delicioso –sonrió Ginny.

—Gracias cariño –le guiñó un ojo Draco –pero no soy comestible por el momento.

—Idiota –sonrió ella.

—Consíganse un cuarto de hotel –bramó Pansy.

El almuerzo resultó bastante bien, la mayoría de los presentes, incluidos Pansy y Draco, les observaban a Harry y a Ginny con los ceños fruncidos a causa de sus risotadas estruendosas y poco educadas, cosa que ninguno le importó, y al final, los otros dos sentados a la mesa, terminaron sonriendo a medias, interrogándose uno al otro de la razón por la cual salían con esos dos extraños fenómenos, pero al final de todo, sintiéndose alegres de estar saliendo con alguien como Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley.

Draco observó el ceño fruncido de su pelirroja y la vio bajar lo que fuera que estaba leyendo, su teléfono no dejaba de encenderse, dejando ver el millón de notificaciones llegar, fuera lo que fuera, no era nada bueno.

—Dime ¿qué ocurre? –inquirió el rubio.

—Tus fans, eso es lo que ocurre –bufó –tus fans y las de Harry, eso es lo que ocurre.

—Mis fans son adorables –hizo un puchero, ganándose una mirada de odio.

— ¿En serio? –soltó –no recuerdo que hicieran un maldito escándalo y satanizaran a Jenny Mitchell cuando salía contigo de la misma forma que me están satanizando a mí, y para colmo, ni siquiera salimos.

 _«Ni siquiera salimos»_ Esa simple frase le taladró el pecho a Draco ¿Si no estaban saliendo, que significaba todo el sexo que habían estado teniendo en un corto periodo? Pero tal pareció que su expresión ni siquiera le afectó a Ginny.

—Dime ¿entonces qué hacemos? ¿Restregarnos nuestras partes como animales? –bufó cerrando la portátil de Ginevra de una mala manera.

—Es sexo casual –respondió, volviendo a abrir la computadora.

—Creo que desconoces el significado de sexo casual –cerró la computadora.

—No lo desconozco, es sólo que tú y yo no tenemos una relación, Draco, somos adultos, tenemos sexo, pero nada más, no tenemos una relación.

—Bien, solucionemos eso –volvió a cerrar la computadora ya que Ginevra ni siquiera lo estaba observando por volver a abrirla –salgamos, sé mi novia, mi pareja, vive conmigo –se acercó a ella, dejándola sorprendida, y por primera vez desde que iniciaron su pequeña discusión, no prestó atención a la laptop.

—Tienes que estar bromeando –soltó sorprendida.

—No, no estoy bromeando, quiero que tú y Asher vivan conmigo, o mudarme aquí, lo que sea que les agrade más a los dos –se acercó más a ella, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros –ya no soporto tener que irme después de tenerte, Ginny –sus labios se rozaron –tener que salir o entrar a hurtadillas a tu habitación, a tu casa, por lo que qué dirá Ash, los quiero en mi vida, por favor –rezó en sus labios –di que sí –ella parpadeó incrédula por lo que había dicho.

—Tengo que hablarlo con Ash –musitó –tengo que pensarlo, yo no…

—Bien –aceptó –piensa lo de vivir juntos, contéstame ahora mismo si quieres que salgamos, si quieres estar sólo conmigo, ser mi novia, mi pareja, mi concubina…

—Sí –musitó agitada, ya que cada que hablaba el rubio, se había estado subiendo sobre ella.

La aceptación de salir con él, fue como música para sus oídos, la besó apresurado, hambriento por sus labios, por su piel, por toda ella, ya no soportaba tener que alejarse de ella, y por extraño que fuera, ni siquiera le molestaba el hecho de tener que lidiar con el hijo de ella y su padrino, Asher le caía bien.

El rubio salió de la habitación de Ginevra, con los pantalones flojos de pijama que había llevado una noche que los había llevado desde su apartamento hasta allí, se había quedado a dormir y en algún momento, había dejado un par de mudas en la casa de la pelirroja.

Se sentó sobre la alfombra y abrió el computador de Ginevra, la pantalla se iluminó un momento después, dejando a la vista lo que había estado leyendo, y lo que le había molestado, había un montón de fotografías que les habían tomado en ese almuerzo con Pansy y Harry, había un artículo, que le había enviado la amiga a Ginny, Demelza Robins, diciéndole lo que se había topado en un sitio de fanáticas "Drarry".

En ese artículo, expresaban lo enfadadas que estaban porque tanto Ginevra como Pansy se interpusieran entre "el verdadero amor" entre "el ardiente cantante Draco y el sensual actor Harry", lo mucho que hacían una buena pareja y un montón de cosas, ahí era cuando una guerra despiadada entre los fans de "Harry y Ginny" intervenían, diciendo que los únicos que estorbaban en la perfección eran Draco y Pansy, que porque la pelirroja y el moreno de ojos esmeralda habían sido creados el uno para el otro, había otros que al parecer les agradaba emparejarlo a él con Pansy, en lo único que se había fijado, en la enorme lista de comentarios, era que había muy pocas personas con el buen gusto de emparejarlo con Ginevra, si acaso tres personas defendían lo bien que se veían ellos dos, pero la mayoría de los comentarios eran insultos a la persona de Ginny, llamándola zorra, y oportunista, diciendo que ya tenía un hijo del que se desconocía al padre, que ¿cómo Draco se iba a fijar en una mujer con el hijo de otro fulano?

—Pensé que te habías ido –murmuró Ginny, tallándose los ojos.

—No, sólo vine por agua, pero me quedé revisando lo que te hizo enojar tanto.

—Ah, eso –murmuró, avanzó hasta él, cerró la computadora y se subió a horcajadas sobre él –me importa un bledo lo que digan.

—Hace unas horas no era así –gruñó, enfadado por la forma en que la habían atacado.

—Solucionaste mi enfado, puedo hacer lo mismo por ti –murmuró, mordiendo el lóbulo derecho de la oreja de Draco, mientras movía sus caderas.

—Mamá –habló Asher saliendo de su habitación.

Ginny quitó de inmediato del regazo del chico, quedando sentada junto a él, se levantó de inmediato, pasando a Draco y yendo hasta su hijo.

— ¿Qué ocurre cariño? –interrogó.

—El brazo me duele, y no soporto el dolor, podrías… -se quedó callado y su vista fue a Draco, que había flexionado las piernas, y recargado sus brazos en sus rodillas, para que el niño no notara su erección creciente –qué ¿qué hace Draco aquí?

—Oh bueno, él –Ginny titubeó.

—Ya era muy noche, así que me dijo que podía quedarme en el sofá –comentó el rubio.

—Oh, claro –dirigió su vista hasta su madre –podrías ¿darme una pastilla para el dolor? –pidió.

—Claro, ven –lo tomó del hombro y lo dirigió a la cocina.

Draco sonrió divertido, de todas las veces que habían estado teniendo sexo, era la primera vez que Ash los descubría, y agradecía que apenas fueran iniciando y no en la mitad del acto.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón –murmuró Ginny sentándose junto a él.

—No te preocupes, es común cuando vives con un niño ¿no?

—Sí –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Es mejor dormir, o tendremos ojeras mañana en la boda –la besó y se puso de pie.

—No, no ¿qué haces? –interrogó Ginny cuando rodeó su cintura desde atrás y la guio a la habitación.

—Ir a la cama a dormir.

—Le dijiste a Asher que te quedarías en el sofá, si sale y no te ve…

—Bien –frunció el ceño enfadado y regresó al sofá.

—&—

Draco hizo una cara de pánico cuando vio a su padre, no sabía que Pansy lo hubiese invitado, para su colmo, Riddle estaba también ahí, salvo que más alejado, se aguantó las ganas de salir corriendo y avanzó hasta su padre, se desabotonó el saco y se sentó, observando al frente.

—Pensé que serías padrino de Potter.

—No –soltó –no somos tan amigos como para eso –aceptó.

—Ginevra es la dama de honor, no me digas que es muy amiga de Parkinson.

—Te sorprendería saberlo –argumentó.

La vista de Lucius Malfoy se alejó, siguiendo al niño al que apenas tenía un par de centímetros de cabello rubio en su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué Ginevra dejó que se rapara? –bufó negando.

—Ginny no tuvo nada que ver, además, es su hijo.

—Pero se ve espantoso.

—Tenía el cabello largo, hasta los hombros –argumentó Draco –no, un poco más largo, creo, pero –señaló con la vista a la niña rubia que corría junto con el niño –se rapó, porque su amiga tiene cáncer, en la escuela la molestaban por su peluca espantosa, así que Asher le donó su cabello –se encogió de hombros.

—Cabello largo –hizo una mueca de agrado.

—Quiere ser como Gandalf, eso incluye el cabello largo.

—Ya sé quién es Gandalf –sonrió triunfal –he leído todos los libros en los que se ve involucrado y…

—Ya con Asher tengo suficiente –lo cortó Draco.

—Hablas de él en un tono orgulloso, pero tengo que recordarte que hasta para eso eres un maldito inútil ¿no? –Bramó –ese chico podría ser un Malfoy, le regresaría la gloria a esta familia, pero no, es un Riddle, y bueno, no me sorprende, si fuese tu hijo, no sería como es, sería mediocre, como tú.

—Sí, no esperaba menos de ti –soltó incómodo.

—Es que sólo vele –argumentó –se aventó de las escaleras para alcanzarte más rápido, cayó sobre su brazo y no conforme con eso una de las macetas le cayó encima, y sólo se ha fracturado un brazo, tú en cambio, hubieses medio muerto al intentar imitar la hazaña.

—Tú y mi madre me querían estudiando, sin salir, sin jugar, siempre quieto y bien portado, a la edad de Asher, ya estabas diciéndome que era un maldito perdedor por seguir siendo virgen –bufó enfadado.

—Él al menos tiene una chica ¿ves como no es igual de patético que tú? Creo que me alegro de que no sea tu hijo, porque no es un inútil como tú, pero a la vez me enfada, por no tener una descendencia digna, una vez más, los Riddle muestran mejor linaje que nosotros –gruñó.

—Ni siquiera Riddle, Asher quiere que Theodore Nott le reconozca.

—Theodore Nott es mucho mejor hombre de negocios que tú, así que ese niño sigue teniendo un mejor padre postizo que tú, a pesar de que te acuestas con su madre.

Draco se removió, no importaba que hiciera, que dijera, su padre jamás iba a estar orgulloso de él, ni decirle un par de buenas palabras, siempre iba a ser así, de cruel y sin sentimientos.

—Si te soy honesto, yo también me alegro que no sea mi hijo –soltó Draco –le he librado de tener al más miserable y cruel de los abuelos.

Lucius Malfoy no tuvo oportunidad de replicar, ya que la música comenzó a sonar, la niña que había jugado con Asher hacía unos momentos había esparcido los pétalos, mientras Asher se ponía de pie frente a Lucius, sonriendo encantado, Amelia llevaba un hermoso vestido color lila, y se veía completamente bonita, al parecer, el niño no podía dejar de verla, ocasionando una sonrisa amplia en el rostro de Ginevra.

La boda transcurrió tranquila, pero la mente de Draco seguía perdida entre las palabras de su padre y lo "fabuloso" que sería si él tuviera un hijo, pero eso era algo que no pensaba concederle, Lucius Malfoy iba a morirse sin saber lo que era tener un nieto "digno del apellido Malfoy", y de eso sin duda se encargaría él, de que jamás de los jamases, Lucius tuviese esa dicha inmensa que al parecer deseaba más que nada.

El rubio reaccionó cuando Harry estaba diciendo sus votos, pero lo único que alcanzó a escuchar antes de sumergirse en sus pensamientos fue una pequeña frase.

 _«El amor es cuando dos personas se encuentran por casualidad y resulta, que se estaban esperando toda la vida»._

La audiencia rompió en aplausos y gritos de emoción, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos, observó a los ahora señores Potter besarse, anunciando que estaban oficialmente casados, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, mientras ellos se alejaban del altar, rumbo a la parte de atrás, donde sería el banquete.

—Felicidades, por fin lo atrapaste –sonrió Draco, abrazando a Pansy.

—Idiota –sonrió, abrazándolo fuertemente –necesito hablar contigo, y es importante –lo sujetó de la mano –casi tan importante como esta boda.

—Oh, entonces sí que es importante –sonrió divertido.

Ginny y Harry observaron a Pansy y a Draco, mientras se alejaban sujetados de la mano al interior del lugar, no tenían idea de que podían estar planeando, pero conociendo a Pansy, Harry pensaba que debería estar insistiéndole para que le propusiera matrimonio a Ginny.

—Si querías huir conmigo lo hubieses hecho antes de decir sí –bromeó Draco, acomodándose el saco.

—No seas idiota –cerró la puerta, fue hasta su bolso y sacó un sobre.

— ¡Lo sabía estás embarazada! –chilló alegre.

—Ábrelos –lo incitó, así que él frunció el ceño e hizo lo que le ordenó.

—Este –titubeó –no comprendo niveles de coincidencia, 99.9% -negó.

—Lo primero son los datos de la persona, el nombre, fecha y todo.

—Es cuando te fotografiaron para el periódico –musitó Draco.

—Lo siguiente es el número de referencia –los ojos del rubio bajaron por el papel –lo siguiente y si leyeras, es la explicación de cómo interpretar y entender la prueba de ADN –la mirada de Draco se levantó y su expresión fue un poema.

— ¿Qué? –inquirió.

—Lo siguiente son el nombre del padre y el de abajo el del hijo.

La mirada de Draco volvió al papel, su nombre aparecía en el lugar del padre, y el de Asher aparecía en el nombre del hijo.

—Lo siguiente importante es el resultado de la prueba, donde dice: "Status" –Draco se quedó inmóvil, observando la página en sus manos, completamente de piedra –ya leí los resultados pero, no estoy segura de que lo entiendas, así que…

—Coincide –murmuró, tragó saliva y su respiración se agitó –Asher es mi hijo.


	36. Epílogo: Abre Mis Ojos

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! He vuelto, más rápido de lo que creo que pensaron que volvería ¿no es cierto? Bueno, quise subir el epílogo hoy, 26 de Octubre, principalmente porque comencé a publicarlo un 26 de Enero, y bueno hoy, siendo su aniversario número 09, decidí finalizarlo, pensé que no lo lograría (por eso no había dicho nada) y vaya que me ha tomado bastante tiempo escribirlo, lo comencé ayer por la tarde y lo he terminado a las 10:05pm, creo que es el final más cursi (que yo recuerde) y con final, me refiero, ya hasta la parte final el último —&— que se toparán en la historia, son 10,367 palabras SÓLO del capítulo, más esta letanía que les estoy escribiendo.

En fin, quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes que han llegado hasta esta parte, a los que lleguen hasta aquí una vez concluido el fic, muchísimas gracias, su apoyo significa mucho para mí, gracias por sus reviews, sus follows, sus favoritos, todo, siempre lo digo, pero es honesto, espero que a pesar del final tan cursi derrama miel da diabetes, les guste, muchas gracias por todo, y bueno, ojalá que el destino _—y una nueva historia_ _—_ pueda reunirnos en el futuro.

Gracias por su atención, y espero que sea de su agrado el epílogo.

Por cierto; cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, lo arreglaré.

* * *

 _Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en el sofá de esa lujosa habitación de hotel en Londres, había comprado un apartamento para alejarse de su padre, ella le había dicho que si no lo soportaba más ¿por qué no se marchaba? Le había ayudado a elegirlo, ya tendrían un lugar donde pasar el rato, ya no más habitaciones de hotel donde siempre terminaban._

 _Draco se había vuelto adicto a Ginevra, a estar con ella, la forma en que poseerla le hacía sentir, la sensación de su piel contra la de ella, su risa divertida, sus gemidos intentando ser discreta, la manera en la que lo miraba cuando se quedaba sobre ella, después de terminar._

 _—Estás seria –murmuró en un tono lúgubre también él –no recuerdo la última vez que te vi de ese humor –admitió –tu padre…_

 _—Draco –tragó saliva, se retorció nerviosa los dedos, su pecho subía un poco agitado, estaba inquieta._

 _—Dilo, tu padre… ya eres mayor…_

 _—Estoy embarazada –soltó, quedándose sin aire, aun así sin respirar._

 _Todo comenzó a darle vueltas de una manera insoportable, con las palabras de Ginevra golpeándole como si fuese un mazo, "Estoy embarazada" "Estoy embarazada", el miedo le llenó por completo, su promesa de no procrear jamás estaba siendo marchita._

 _— ¿Cómo? –soltó en un tono frío, intentando ocultar todas sus e mociones, toda la furia, todo el miedo, todo el veneno._

 _—No estás haciendo en serio esa pregunta ¿cierto? –La mirada de Draco se alejó de ella, que estaba parada cerca de uno de los sofás al costado de donde él estaba –di algo –suplicó._

 _— ¿Estás segura? –soltó llevándose la mano a la frente, y después tallándose la barbilla._

 _—Completamente segura, yo pensé que el retraso se debía a…_

 _—No –la detuvo –ya no sigas diciendo nada –cortó enfadado._

 _—Es que no…_

 _—Yo no quiero hijos –soltó._

 _Ginny contuvo la respiración ante las palabras frías de Draco, hacía unos días, había estado prometiéndole el paraíso, suplicándole que no se alejara de él, y haciéndole sentir mil cosas al mismo tiempo, y ahora, estaba frío, con una actitud alejada de todo._

 _—Pero…_

 _—Ni contigo ni con nadie –soltó, sin moverse de su asiento en el sofá._

 _—Ya es muy tarde para decir eso._

 _— ¿Muy tarde? –el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa fría y vagabunda, con esa actitud, desprendido de toda responsabilidad._

 _—Ya estoy embarazada ¿si comprendes eso? –soltó exasperada._

 _—No, sí, claro que lo comprendo ¿pero qué quieres que haga? –se cubrió la boca con la mano, mientras sus ojos grises le observaban fríos, como si fuese una completa extraña para él._

 _—No puedes hacerme esto, Draco…_

 _— ¿Hacerte qué? Recuerdo muy bien que te estaba gustando, pedias más, de hecho –se burló de ella._

 _—Claro, ahora las cosas cambian, estamos enamorados, Draco…_

 _—Estás enamorada, yo por ti no siento nada más que una calentura interesante –se encogió de hombros._

 _—Pues ya no hay vuelta atrás, estoy embarazada, y es tuyo._

 _—Ya ¿creíste que embarazarte era la mejor forma de atarme a ti? –se levantó furioso, yendo hasta ella, sujetándola de los brazos con demasiada fuerza._

 _—No –musitó asustada._

 _—Pues más te vale, porque no quiero nada que me ate a ti –hizo una cara de asco al verla –nada que me encadene a quedarme a tu lado, y si lo hiciste, pensando que eso haría que formáramos la maldita familia feliz que tu estúpida cabecita creía, es bueno para que veas, que jamás será así, ni contigo ni con nadie –la soltó con tanta fuerza que la pelirroja cayó sobre su trasero sobre el suelo –que estúpida, embarazarte, eso sólo te ganaría una maldita patada en el trasero de mi parte y ni creas que usarás eso en mi contra._

 _—Yo no –las lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Ginevra –jamás, Draco, te amo._

 _— ¿En serio? Pues muchas felicidades, ahora no eres más que un maldito estorbo en mi carrera, ya sé –sacudió los hombros, intentando quitarse la tensión que sentía en ese momento –no dejaré que tú o ese engendro no deseado me chantajeen –se acuclilló frente a ella, acercando su rostro hasta el de Ginevra, con unas ganas enormes de besarla violentamente, pero también de golpearla por ser tan estúpida como para embarazarse._

 _Draco intentó controlarse, estaba sobre ella, con la respiración agitada y una erección creciendo en sus pantalones, estaba locamente enamorado de ella, pero en ese maldito momento, estaba siendo víctima de todos sus miedos, y esa actitud que no podía controlar, le estaban dando la razón, de que era como su padre, y que si él tenía un hijo, las cosas para ese niño no serían tan alejadas como las que él vivía todo el tiempo a manos de su padre, y por más que lo intentaba, no podía controlarse, quería decirle que no se asustara, que jamás la lastimaría, pero su actitud, sus palabras, todo decía lo contrario._

 _—No –la escuchó llorar, cuando sus labios se pegaron a su cuello y su mano dibujó su cuerpo –por favor no lo hagas –estaba tensa, y temerosa por lo que Draco podía hacerle en ese momento, así que cerró los ojos, e intentó calmarse, pero no podía, su sangre estaba circulando demasiado rápido._

 _—Lo abortarás –susurró en su oído, sin abrir los ojos, sin quitarse de encima de ella –vas a abortar a esa abominación que tienes en el vientre ¿lo comprendes? –Ginny asintió lentamente –dilo._

 _—Voy a abortarlo –repitió con un hilo de voz._

 _—Te juro esto, Ginevra Molly Weasley, si no lo haces, si no te deshaces de esa aberración de la naturaleza, te lo juro por lo que más odio en este mundo, que es mi padre, y por lo que más amo, que es mi carrera, que yo mismo le mataré con mis manos frente a tus ojos, me lo llevaré, y jamás, jamás en tu miserable vida, sabrás donde encontrar el cadáver de la abominación que alimentas con tu sangre, pero dime si entendiste._

 _—Lo entendí –su respiración se agitó._

 _—Voy a darte dinero –se quitó de encima de ella, con un tono tranquilo, pero seguía ausente, tratándola como si fuera una escoria más en el mundo –y no quiero volver a verte en mi vida y… -se detuvo, meditó un momento y después garabateó en su chequera._

 _— ¿Y? –cuestionó Ginny cuando éste le extendió el cheque._

 _—No quieras pasarte de lista, y hablo en serio, has visto la mejor parte de mí –la tomó de la barbilla –no quieres conocer la peor, donde si quiera te atrevas a dar a luz a ese… asqueroso ser, no te alcanzará la vida, ni el mundo, para que puedas protegerlo de mí, soy un Malfoy a fin de cuentas, heredé de mi padre todo lo malo, no quieres eso, esa ira volcada en ese asqueroso y ruin desperdicio de vida –con su dedo índice tocó el vientre de la pelirroja._

 _Ginny salió apresurada de la habitación, dejando a Draco completamente solo, en cuanto supo que ella estaba lo suficientemente lejos, arremetió contra todo lo que había en el lugar, destruyendo todo lo que podía destruir, de la misma forma en la que ella lo había destrozado a él._

 _Si tan sólo se hubiese cuidado mejor estando con ella, en ese momento estarían juntos, pasando un rato maravilloso, pero no, lo había arruinado, la había embarazado y no conforme con eso, le había hecho creer que había sido culpa suya, cuando era culpa de los dos._

 _—Maldición ¿qué pasó aquí? –interrogó Blaise._

 _—Nada, haz un cheque que cubra los gastos, y pide tus honorarios –soltó._

 _— ¿Mis honorarios? ¿Me estás corriendo para poner a Ginevra en mi lugar? –interrogó incrédulo._

 _—Ginevra está muerta –murmuró completamente fuera de sí –tengo que irme de aquí, lo más lejos y no volver._

 _Salió del lugar, dejando a Blaise ahí, completamente confundido por su actitud, jamás lo había visto comportarse tan fuera de sí._

—&—

Pansy se quedó de pie frente a Draco, que seguía pasmado por lo que el papel en sus manos decía, el estupor seguía plasmado en su cara, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, y contenía la respiración.

—Draco –musitó.

—Asher es mi hijo –repitió aun sin creerlo –esto –sacudió el papel –tiene que ser una equivocación.

—Bueno, no lo es, pedí que se hiciera la prueba tres veces, no así, tomé una muestra de ADN de tu padre, y pedí que se compararan entre sí, la de Ash contigo, la de Ash con Lucius y la tuya con Lucius, para saber que tanto error habría y… la mala noticia es que eres hijo de Lucius Malfoy, Asher Weasley es tu hijo y nieto de Lucius.

—Eso… eso significa que me estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo, Asher era mi hijo, primero Cedric Diggory, después Oliver Wood, continúo con mi padrino para que al final, siempre fuera yo… el padre de ¿por qué? –Observó a Pansy al borde del colapso –dime ¿por qué? Mejor que eso dime ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

—Ginevra no le tiene miedo a tu padrino –contestó tranquila –y los dos sabemos que es una persona de temer, no entendí la razón, los vi juntos cuando ella ya estaba embarazada, y si no era tu hijo, pensé que era de tu padrino –admitió –fui una estúpida, cuando él volvió, cuando Oliver la amenazó con hacerlo volver, ni siquiera se inmutó, no tenía miedo por lo que Tom Riddle pudiese hacer, ella sabía que Asher es tu hijo, por algún motivo… -hizo una mueca de pena –ella te tiene tanto miedo, que no quiere que sepas que Ash es tu hijo.

—Pero… no –negó, yendo de un lado a otro, como un animal enjaulado –no puedo, esto no puede ser, Ginevra no –se le fue el aire.

—Si tu padre se entera que Asher es tuyo, va a mover cielo, mar y tierra, para quedarse con él, viste la manera en la que lo mira, es la posesión más valiosa que Lucius Malfoy quiere conseguir, y tú… tú no quieres hijos, Draco.

XXX

El aire le dio de golpe a Draco cuando salieron a donde se estaba celebrando la recepción, todo el mundo parecía tranquilo, riendo y disfrutando del evento, Pansy lo sujetó del hombro y se alejó de él, yendo rumbo a Harry, que estaba siendo abordado con felicitaciones.

—Tal parece que tu egoísta actitud te ha salido mal ¿no es cierto? –se burló Lucius junto a él –y sí, ya lo sé, los escuché hablando.

—Ahora espías a la gente.

—Digamos que su plática me interesó, desde que los vi huyendo, así que los seguí, iba a ser otro escándalo si te estabas acostando con la recién esposa de Potter, quería saber si era cierto o no, cuando tuviera que intervenir, pero vaya buena noticia he recibido en cambio –sonrió y le mostró su vaso con whisky –iré a ver a mi nieto.

Draco deambuló por los lugares alejados de la recepción, no estaba de humor para nada, no podía creer todas las mentiras que Ginevra le había dicho, podía soportar todo, que incluso Asher fuese hijo de Lucius Malfoy, pero no de él ¿por qué tenía que serlo?

Su pecho se agitó, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir ante la idea, no lo era, no era una idea, era cierto, él era el padre de ese mocoso entregado y fascinante, tenía que ser su hijo sino ¿por qué otra razón tenía esa sensación cada que estaban juntos? Ese orgullo que le llenaba el pecho cuando lo veía siendo increíblemente listo, humillando a todos con sus conocimientos, esa sonrisa de satisfacción por lo divertido y sarcástico que era para su corta edad, por lo descarado que era.

—Aquí estás –la voz de Ginny lo volvió de golpe a la realidad.

Se giró hasta ella, se había quitado el sensual vestido para dar lugar a uno más "cómodo" era amplio y de color lila, muy parecido al de Amelia, la amiga de Asher, su sonrisa de desdibujó cuando notó la expresión fúnebre de Draco.

— ¿Volviste a pelearte con tu padre? –cuestionó, sujetándolo por los brazos y acercándose hacia él para besarlo.

—Asher es mi hijo –le dijo, haciendo que se tensara y se alejara con cara incrédula.

—No, no él…

—Ya lo sé, puedes decir lo que quieras, pero el ADN difícilmente miente –soltó –eso era lo que Pansy estaba haciendo en ese laboratorio.

—Asher no es tu hijo –contestó en un tono serio.

— ¿Entonces dices que esta prueba es errónea? –le mostró el sobre.

—No –contestó –esa prueba dice la verdad, pero Asher no es tu hijo, tú renunciaste a ese derecho el día que me echaste de esa habitación de hotel ¿recuerdas? –Su respiración se agitó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin derramar –Ash es mío, mío y de nadie más ¿comprendes eso?

—Dijiste que su padre era un monstruo –soltó él, dolido.

—Y es lo que eres, Draco –admitió –te amo, lo hago, pero ese día… me juraste que –sollozó –juraste que lo matarías si no lo hacía yo, te fuiste, juraste no volver, me pediste que no te buscaras y lo hice, no te busqué más, me alejé de ti aunque eso significó arrancar una parte de mí.

—Le buscaste muchos padres, con tal de mantenerme en las direcciones alejadas, pero el colmo fue Diggory…

—Esa fue idea de Harry –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Es que Harry sabe que soy el padre de Asher? –interrogó, haciendo que Ginny asintiera.

—Theo también lo sabe, se lo dije cuando Oliver dijo que me había robado a Ash.

—Involucraste a mi padrino en esto –soltó enfadado.

—No –musitó, se lamió los labios y suspiró –cuando dejé esa habitación, pensé en abortar, creí, en mi estupidez, y mi amor por ti, que si lo hacía, podía volver a tus brazos, a tu lado, fui, pero me arrepentí, le dije a una de las mujeres en el sitio que si daba mi nombre para el registro, le daría el dinero y aceptó.

—Así tenías una coartada ¿no? –Ginny asintió –pero tu padre…

—El me encontró en una clínica unos meses después, había tenido una amenaza de aborto.

— ¿Cómo encaja mi padrino en todo esto?

Ginny dudó, había quedado con Tom de que no diría nada sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero ya tenía que dejar de mentirle a Draco, así que suspiró y volvió a observarlo.

—Ya estaba embarazada, pero él no lo sabía, así que cuando no me vino la regla, él pensó que me había embarazado, después escapé de ahí.

— ¿Cómo no dio contigo?

—Le dije que mi nombre era Katie Bell, así que cuando la noticia de su muerte se extendió, él pensó que era yo, y dejó de buscar.

—Al menos esto ocurrió antes de que te propusiera que fueras mi esposa –soltó enfadado, Ginny le vio alejarse, mientras ella se quedaba sin palabras.

Draco había estado pensando en proponerle matrimonio ¿es que algo andaba mal con el universo?

Cuando regresó a la recepción vio a Lucius hablando con Asher, pero su vista se dirigió por el lugar, buscando a Draco, pero no lo encontró, su corazón latía desbocado, no quería ni pensar en lo que era capaz de hacer con esa clase de información.

Vagó por el lugar, buscando al rubio, pero no lo encontró, así que decidió optar por vigilar de cerca de Lucius, si Draco lo sabía, la insistencia entre el rubio mayor con su hijo, era porque también estaba al tanto, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, sabía que ese hombre era cruel y sin sentimientos, pero Asher parecía disfrutar la compañía del mayor, con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba alegre, y por la expresión relajada del "abuelo", estaba feliz.

El sol estaba alcanzando su punto más bajo, aunque todavía se veía claro, no tardaba en anochecer, y Ginny seguía sin encontrar a Draco, eso ya comenzaba a preocuparse, así que caminó hasta su hermano Ron, que bailaba felizmente con su novia, Hermione.

—Hola disculpen –la voz de Draco hizo que todos se quedaran callados –quiero pedir su completa atención –arrastraba las palabras, como siempre, pero estaba ebrio, así que a donde quiera que se hubiese ido, había sido para ponerse ebrio.

—Baja de ahí, Draco –le gritaron, seguidos de unas risas.

El rubio les enseñó el dedo medio y buscó entre la multitud a alguien, hasta que su mirada se topó en ella. —Esta la canción –hipó –la escribí para ti, hace algunos años, iba a sacarla en alguno de mis discos, pero recordé que jamás la escucharías, así que… bueno, te cantar voy.

Ginny observó a su alrededor, con el ceño fruncido, ya que se estaban burlando de él y como estaba tan ebrio, que le sería complicado cantar una canción correctamente.

La música suave comenzó a sonar, haciéndole sonreír, ese estilo de música sin duda era algo que ella escucharía, Draco no tenía una mala voz, era sólo que su música carecía de sentido alguno, era sin chiste, sin emociones, y le sorprendía que fuera capaz de hacer algo que sonara así, y eso que todavía no cantaba.

 _'Cause we belong in 2002*_

 _The best year of my life_

 _Without debate_

 _No waste_

 _Those were the days,_

 _When I was learning your way._

Todo el mundo se giró a verla, ya habían rumores de que Draco salía con alguien, pero él no lo había confirmado ni desmentido ni nada, observó a algunos mecerse al ritmo de la canción y a otros grabando al rubio, otros cuantos, haciéndolo de ella a él y viceversa.

 _And who would've guessed_

 _You'd fall asleep with your_

 _Head upon my chest_

 _'Cause we belong in that song_

 _I've written about you and I_

 _At the best of times_

Sonrió, sin duda ese rubio loco seguía sorprendiéndola, desde que le había dicho que no le importaba quien fuera el padre de su hijo, cuando su actitud corroboró sus palabras, incluso ahora, que pensó que jamás le perdonaría que le hubiese engañado, que hubiese arruinado su vida por no abortar a su hijo, cuando se lo había pedido de una manera poco amable, suspiró, no podía creer que ella le había inspirado para escribir una canción de ese estilo.

 _'Cause I found what I need to_

 _Get through_

 _It's all in the_

 _Shape of you_

Draco siguió tocando la guitarra, viéndole directamente, pero un momento después, cerró los ojos, poniendo gran parte de él mismo en su interpretación, sin duda los presentes estaban sorprendidos de no verlo bailando coreografías fanfarronas, lleno de modelos voluptuosas y prendiendo las hormonas de jovencitas, estaba siendo un artista serio.

 _'Cause I found what I need to_

 _Get through_

 _And it's you_

La mirada de Ginny se enfocó en Lucius Malfoy, que había dejado de prestarle atención a su nieto, por centrarse en su hijo, que estaba sentado en un banquito que alguien amablemente le había pasado, ya que estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para haberse ido de lado un par de veces, así que ahora estaba en parte sentado, y en parte de pie, siendo observado con cierto asombro por su padre y su hijo.

 _'Cause we belong getting lost_

 _Under an ancient star and no one else_

 _Was in the moment 'cause that moment_

 _Was ours_

 _You have me inspired_

 _I'm writing songs for_

 _You until my fingers are_

 _Tired_

La mayoría de las personas se giraron hasta Harry y Pansy, que habían aprovechado la oportunidad para ir al centro de la pista y comenzar a balsear con la canción que el rubio estaba cantando, aunque ciertamente, no era para ellos.

 _And who would've_

 _Guessed_

 _You'd fall asleep with_

 _Your head upon my chest_

 _'Cause we belong in Centre of the sky_

 _Where the only_

 _Guests aloud are_

 _You and I_

Los invitados perdieron cierto interés en ella y Draco, enfocándose de nuevo en la pareja del momento, los flashes habían comenzado a salir en dirección de los esposos, y Ginny sonrió agradecida por dejar de ser el centro de atención, Draco abrió los ojos después de un momento, la observó, sin prestar más atención a su alrededor

 _'Cause I found_

 _What I need to_

 _Get trough_

 _It's all in the_

 _Shape of you_

 _'Cause I found_

 _What I need to_

 _Get trough_

 _And it's you_

Ron sujetó el hombro de su Hermana, le dedicó una sonrisa de aceptación, observó a Hermione y le indicó con una suave mirada que se unirían a la feliz pareja en la pista, aprovechando la bonita canción que su novio estaba cantado, bueno, ya no sabía si a pesar de todo, él iba a perdonarle que le mintiera de esa forma.

 _You have me inspired_

 _I'm writing songs for_

 _You until my fingers are_

 _Tired_

 _And who would've_

 _Guessed_

 _I'd fall asleep with your_

 _Head upon my chest_

Lucius avanzó hasta ella, sujetando a Asher del hombro, se detuvieron a su lado, sin decir nada, se limitaron a ver al ebrio varón que a pesar de todo, tenía un tono suave, bonito y relajante al cantar, Ginny observó por primera vez, del corto tiempo que tenía de conocer al padre de Draco, como éste le observaba de una manera distinta, su mirada brillaba con cierto orgullo, estaba conociendo una nueva etapa de su hijo.

 _'Cause we belong_

 _In the song that_

 _I'm singing_

 _'Cause I'm not_

 _Interested in being_

 _With other women_

Sonrió al escucharlo cantar esa parte, su corazón se agitó mucho más, no podía saber la expresión que tenía en el rostro, pero sin duda era uno de idiota embelesada, jamás, en toda su vida, desde que supo que Draco Malfoy era un cantante, pensó que en algún momento de su vida, estaría viéndole de esa forma mientras cantaba.

 _'Cause I found_

 _What I need to_

 _Get trough_

 _It's all the_

 _Shape of you_

 _'Cause I found_

 _What I need to_

 _Get trough_

 _And it's you_

 _And it's you_

El público estalló en aplausos cuando el rubio dejó de cantar, Ginny vio como lo ayudaron a bajar, caminó lo mejor que pudo hasta ella, y sin preocuparse porque su padre y Asher estuvieran junto a ella, sus labios se posaron sobre los de la mujer, en un beso al inicio desesperado, pero no pasional.

 _Desesperado,_ porque mientras había estado oculto, tomándose una botella de whisky, se imaginó lo que sería de él si ella no estaba a su lado, como serían sus días de nuevo, sin tenerla cerca, sin poder sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, conformarse con tener que recordar la sensación de su suave y tersa piel contra la de él, no quería perder a Ginevra, pero sobretodo, no quería que Asher siguiera preguntándose qué clase de mala persona era su padre, no quería saber que recurría a otro hombre por un apellido que le haría sentirse seguro.

—Cásate conmigo –rezó en sus labios.

—Draco –soltó sorprendida –yo…

—Lo preguntaré mañana, con mis sentidos al día ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?

—Sí –sonrió sorprendida.

—Te amo –le informó y se giró hasta Asher –amo a tu madre ¿sabías eso?

—Sí, ya lo sabía –sonrió el niño –pero no tienes mi permiso para casarte con ella.

—No lo necesito, de ahora en adelante, tú, necesitas mis permisos –se tambaleó.

—&—

Draco Malfoy había dejado pasar una semana después de la boda de Harry y Pansy, para poder hablar con Asher de una forma más tranquila, a pesar de que su padre, el gran y fabuloso Lucius Malfoy, había estado molestándole día tras día, para que le dijera la verdad, para que el niño pudiese llamarle abuelo, para que pudiese pasar tiempo con él, leyendo todos esos aburridos libros en su biblioteca.

El niño estaba sentado en el sofá, mientras que él estaba sentado en la mesa de té al centro de los sillones, el pequeño rubio tenía el ceño fruncido, sin comprender porque Draco necesitaba hablar con él, sin que su madre estuviera presente, era serio, por su rostro.

—Yo… no sé qué tanto te hubiese dicho tu madre sobre mí…

—Que eres complicado y que no te gustan los compromisos –contestó su duda.

—Sí, pero de mí respecto a tener una familia, hijos…

—Me estás queriendo decir, que vas a casarte con mi madre ¿estás pidiendo mi permiso para ello? Porque algo me dice que lo harán aun si digo que no, ya vi la gran piedra en su sortija.

—Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé este, Theodore me dijo que habías estado hablando con él sobre preguntarle a tu madre sobre quién era tu padre biológico ¿no es así?

— ¿Theo me vendió?

—No, es sólo que… él puso una condición para poder darte su apellido.

— ¿No quiere hacerlo? –el gesto del niño fue de decepción pura.

—El adoraría hacerlo, pero su condición es que te digamos quien es tu padre, y que tú decidas, si el apellido que quieres es…

— ¿Por qué querría el apellido de mi padre biológico? –Soltó furioso Asher –dímelo ¿por qué querría el apellido de un tipo que se fue? –su cara se puso roja –que dejó a mi madre con el corazón roto ¿Por qué querría el apellido de un tipo sin corazón, al que jamás le importé yo o mi madre? –Explotó –no, no me pregunten que apellido elegiré, si el Nott o el que sea…

—Malfoy –soltó Draco, nervioso y tragando saliva.

—… que tenga ese tipo que… ¿Qué dijiste? –soltó comprendiendo la palabra que había dicho el varón mayor.

—Theodore quiere que seas libre de decidir si quieres el apellido Nott, que es el de él o el Malfoy que…

— ¿Estás en una competencia? ¿Crees que si me pones tu apellido mi madre te seguirá fielmente? ¿O es sólo que no toleras que tenga el apellido de otro hombre?

—Nott quiere, que decidas, si quieres que te reconozca y tengas su apellido, o si quieres esperar, y tener el apellido de tu padre biológico, que es Malfoy.

El niño le miró sorprendido. —No me digas que somos hermanos –soltó incrédulo el niño, observando a Draco un poco asustado, el rubio soltó una risotada.

—No te rías, idiota –bufó Asher cruzándose de brazos.

—Estoy perdiendo toda mi fe en ti, chiquillo –soltó divertido.

—Sí, pues yo necesito una jodida buena explicación, de preferencia de alguien con dos gramos de cerebro.

—Tienes que saber que no puedes seguir llamándome así, o insultándome…

—Que te vayas a casar con mi madre no significa que…

—Soy tu padre, Asher.

—No me vengas con la frase más trillada gracias a Star Wars ¿quieres?

Asher se puso de pie enfadado, Draco suspiró, intentando la mejor manera de que el niño dejara de pensar que estaba bromeando, bueno, después de todo ese tiempo que habían estado compartiendo y conviviendo, llegar de la nada y decirle "Soy tu padre" sería de ¿por qué no lo dijiste desde el inicio? ¿No?

Sacó el sobre que le había dado Pansy con los resultados del laboratorio, se levantó y lo colocó sobre la mesa, ya que Asher se había alejado para beber un poco de agua, le miró desconcertado, y tomó el documento, dejó su vaso con un poco de agua sobre la mesa, para poder sacar la hoja del sobre, su vista recorrió todo el papel.

—Es una prueba de ADN –inició Draco.

—Sí, eso puedo…

—No lo sabía –comentó, al momento en que la mano del pequeño comenzó a temblar, sus ojos azules se llenaron de inmediato de lágrimas, se aclaró la garganta.

Uso sus dedos para jalar la manga del suéter tejido que llevaba puesto, se limpió los ojos, mientras sorbía sus mocos, arrojó los resultados a la mesa, sin querer mirar al hombre frente a él al otro lado de la mesa a los ojos.

—Tú no quieres hijos –dijo fuerte y claro, sin que le temblara la voz.

Draco abrió la boca para repelar, pero la mirada del niño lo detuvo. —Y yo no quiero ser tu hijo.

—Asher…

—Tú dejaste a mi mamá –le espetó enfadado –me dejaste a mí, puedo jurar que en ningún momento te importé ¿o sí?

—Yo… bueno…

—No, no quiero tus excusas, no soy mi madre, si ella pudo perdonarte el que nos dejaras, yo no, y no por mí, por ella.

—No comprendo –admitió Draco –pensé que te caía bien, cuando supe que eres mi hijo, yo… -guardó silencio –me sentí orgulloso de que lo fueras, por primera vez no me sentí un inútil, tú…

—Yo soy todo lo que soy por mi madre, esa mujer que dejaste embarazada y te largaste, esa mujer que sufrió humillaciones, reproches por embarazarse a los 19 años y haber dejado la escuela, tuvo que trabajar, estudiar y cuidarme ella sola, porque el abuelo jamás… -observó a otro lado, bajó la mano, un momento después, el brazo comenzó a temblarle.

—Las cosas son diferentes ahora.

—No, no lo son ¿sabes por qué? Por qué sólo quieres tener a mi madre a tu lado, y dirás lo que sea porque eso ocurra, si este papel dijera lo contrario… tu no quieres hijos, soy tu fatídico error, que es diferente, no te preocupes.

Asher tomó los resultados, fue hasta los fósforos y con un poco de dificultad, lo puso en una orilla del papel, observando atentamente junto a Draco como se consumía, lo tiró en el fregadero para que terminara de consumirse.

—Ahora es más fácil, tú no tienes un hijo, y yo no tengo un padre.

Draco bajó la vista, cuando el niño se giró yendo en dirección a su habitación, el varón desearía conocer todo el diccionario de Oxford en ese momento, tal vez así encontraría las palabras necesarias y suficientes para describir la forma en la que la reacción del niño le hacía sentir ¿qué había estado esperando? Que Asher brincara emocionado y dijera que era el mejor padre del mundo, se río de su propia estupidez.

XXX

Ginevra entró a su apartamento, había salido para darle privacidad a Draco y a Asher, había insistido en que lo dejara a él darle la noticia al niño, y en su brillante idiotez, lo había dejado, el lugar estaba en silencio, la pequeña ventana al balcón estaba abierta, y sabía que quien había salido no era Asher.

Intentó abrir la puerta de su hijo, pero estaba con llave, así que usó el repuesto, el niño estaba en su desgastado restirador, dibujando, su mano sana iba de un lado a otro rápidamente, mientras el carboncillo negro dejaba líneas extrañas en el papel, su ceño estaba fruncido, haciendo que sus cejas rubiecillas formaran casi una V.

—Ash –lo nombró, cerrando la puerta.

—Mamá –contestó en tono seco.

—Creí que querías saberlo, lo de tu padre.

—Y mandaste al idiota a decírmelo ¿Qué tan bien creíste que funcionaría?

—No puedes seguir insultándole, es tu padre.

—No, ya quemé esos resultados, no lo es.

—Asher…

—Sabes, si no querías que fuera Nott, sólo me hubieses dicho eso, no era necesario que nos dijeras que somos padre e hijo.

—Theo dijo que tenías derecho a saberlo, hemos pasado un tiempo horrible con todo esto, Ash, creí que querías terminar con las incógnitas al fin.

—Hubo un momento –suspiró y Ginny notó como el papel se mojaba con pequeñas gotitas –en el que lo desee, con tanta intensidad, que Draco fuera mi padre, no debí, porque se hizo realidad y ahora lo detesto.

—Cariño, yo…

—Ahora comprendo porque no lo querías en nuestras vidas, y sin embargo me empeñé en que lo estuviera, le aconsejé que luchara por ti, debí suponerlo cuando Lucius me dijo que la sangre suele llamar.

—Ash, lo que quiero que comprendas, es que las personas cometemos errores, tal vez Draco… tu papá –el niño apretó su mano sana –tal vez él ha cometido todos los errores que quieras enumerarle, pero yo también he cometido muchos…

—Cómo hacer que un buen hombre nos cuidara, y al final, eligieras tropezar con la misma enorme piedra ¿no?

—He amado a Draco desde que tengo 17 años, Ash –observó el techo, que Theo le había ayudado a Ash a pintar con el árbol de Gondor y un montón de cosas que el niño añadió sobre las marchas –eres muy chico, y no conoces aun lo que es el amor…

—Sabes, mamá –Ash se giró hasta ella, enfadado –he leído libros, sé de lo que va el amor, pero en este momento, eres como esas tontas y torpes protagonistas, en donde sufren por culpa del protagonista ya que éste les ha hecho todo lo habido y por haber para humillarlas, encuentran un hombre que vale la pena, pero al final, lo dejan, porque el idiota protagonista regresa arrepentido, jurando que las cosas cambiarán, pero no lo hacen, eso no puede ser amor, eso es idiotez.

Se giró de nuevo a sus asuntos, dando por terminada la charla, Ginny no dijo nada, lo mejor era que dejara que el enojo se le bajara, suspiró, cerró los ojos y fue en busca del otro rubio, cuando salió por la ventana, lo encontró fumando.

—Parece que mis expectativas a mí de padre han alcanzado a la realidad, lo curioso es que ni siquiera lo he tratado como mi padre a mí, y ya me odia.

—Está enfadado –argumentó Ginny.

—Sí, lo sé, diez años en el olvido –le dio una calada al cigarrillo –me odia, y no lo culpo por odiarme, yo me odio por haberte alejado de mí, por pedirte lo que te pedí, y sin duda, agradezco que no lo hicieras.

—Que las cosas funcionen y cambien son tu decisión ¿qué harás al respecto, Draco?

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Para ser honesto estoy aterrado ante la idea de tener un hijo.

—Bueno, él está aterrado ante la idea de tener un padre, uno real ¿sabes? –sonrió Ginny –él siempre ha querido un padre, a _su_ padre, alguien real, alguien de carne y hueso, saber que eres su padre cambia las cosas, pero no por lo que crees, es porque si él estira la mano, podrá tocarte, Draco –la pelirroja se acercó a él –tal vez jamás lo molestaron como a Amelia, pero, no es tonto, tampoco ciego, desde pequeño, observaba a los niños jugar con sus padres, y él sólo hundía sus narices más y más en sus libros, jamás me preguntó por qué él no tenía un padre como el resto de los niños, pero era un vacío que él tenía y que nadie, ni siquiera Theo podían llenar.

—Bueno, él quiere ser un Nott –soltó enfadado.

—Siempre cuidó de él, no puedes culpar a Theo por…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por hacer mi trabajo?

—Por quererlo.

—No puedo justificar el abandono –murmuró Draco, apagó el cigarrillo y entró al lugar.

Ginny lo siguió, pero lo vio ponerse el abrigo y salir del apartamento sin decir nada, ni siquiera despedirse de ella, lo que habían vivido, tanto Asher como Draco, era un poco complicado, no podía culparlos por estar de ese humor tan terrible.

—&—

Lucius Malfoy se puso de pie, estaba leyendo en la amplia sala, junto al gran ventanal, hasta que vio el auto de su hijo entrar a la propiedad, y sin siquiera proponérselo se puso de pie, esperando que fuera con Asher.

— ¿Dónde está el niño? –fue lo primero que dijo cuando vio a su hijo entrar.

—Yo estoy muy bien papá, gracias ¿qué tal tú? Oh, por cierto, ya le dije a Asher que soy su padre, y para que te sientas más orgulloso de él, se ha avergonzado de mí –se dejó caer en el sofá.

—No vino contigo.

— ¡Ding-Ding! –Soltó enfadado –tenemos un maldito ganador –soltó mordaz.

—Pero seguramente le dijiste que puedes comprarle lo que sea ¿no es así? –soltó Lucius.

—Papá, necesitas conocer más a tu nieto… Asher –corrigió.

—No me interesa lo que tú y él quieran, Asher llevará el apellido Malfoy, así sea lo último que yo haga.

—No –soltó Draco con determinación, haciendo que su padre se girara a verlo con una mueca burlesca.

—No podrás evitarlo.

—Claro que lo haré –se puso de pie enfadado –creo que tienes que recordar que Asher es mi hijo, no tuyo, y no vas a hacer nada, absolutamente nada en contra de su voluntad.

—Él tiene nuestra sangre, y no…

—Me interesa un pepino en el culo de…

—No me hables así –bramó Lucius.

—Te hablo como se me dé mi gana, papá –escupió –no me interesa lo que pienses, quieras o sientas ¿te queda claro? Las decisiones de Asher serán respetadas, si él no quiere el maldito apellido Malfoy, no lo tendrá ¿te queda claro? Y ni tú, ni la Reina misma, harán que sea diferente, él está en todo su derecho de aborrecer el apellido, yo no lo quise en un inicio, les abandoné a él y a Ginevra, no tengo ningún derecho de volver diez años después y obligarlo a ser mi hijo, a sentir orgullo por su padre o por su familia, cuando todo lo que hicimos durante todo este tiempo fue darle la espalda.

Lucius no dijo nada, jamás en todos los años de vida de Draco, le había visto así, de reacio, defendiendo con uñas y dientes a alguien que no fuera él, mejor dicho, ni siquiera había defendido así a su persona, y sintió un poco de orgullo por su hijo, porque a pesar de que Asher no le quería como padre, él estaba defendiendo a su descendencia.

—Si lo que necesitabas para comportarte así era un hijo, hubieses vuelto antes, hijo –le apretó el hombro –tal vez, si lo intentas más que yo, las cosas con tu hijo puedan salir bien, pero tienes que luchar contra tus demonios como lo estás haciendo ahora, es una familia preciosa la que puedes llegar a tener, no los dejes ir por segunda ocasión, o yo mismo me encargaré de ti.

Draco se quedó quieto, era lo más amable y lo más cerca que estaría de hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre, y sonrió, sintiendo que un gran peso se le quitaba de los hombros, si un monstruo como Lucius Malfoy era capaz de mostrar esa poca de humanidad, él podía salir del círculo, y hacer que Asher no sufriera lo que él.

XXX

Ginny se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta, Draco había vuelto y sólo le había tomado un par de horas hacerlo, por su cara, ya no se sentía tan enfadado como cuando se había marchado, la sujetó de las mejillas y de inmediato reunió sus labios, en un beso necesitado.

—Te amo ¿sabes eso?

—Sí, es que ya lo has dicho, ahora sí –sonrió.

— ¿Y Ash? –interrogó.

—Draco, no sé qué clase de conocimientos tengas tú sobre niños, o sobre tu hijo, pero… él no cambia de humor tan rápido como tú.

—Lo sé, es un niño estable.

—Intentó bajar algo de su ropero, usó la maldita silla giratoria y cayó sobre su brazo enyesado, le di medicamento, se quedó dormido.

— ¿Puedo? –señaló en dirección de la habitación, ella asintió.

XXX

La pelirroja entró a la habitación de su hijo después de que Draco no salió, había pasado una hora, así que entró curiosa, se recargó en la puerta y sacó su móvil, capturando el momento, Draco estaba recostado junto a Asher, el niño estaba recostado sobre el hombro del rubio y el mayor lo abrazaba.

—&—

Asher giró en la silla, completamente aburrido, por lo que había escuchado entre su madre y su tío Ronald hacía dos semanas, es que Draco se había ido del país, no por abandonarlos de nuevo, sino porque tenía asuntos de negocios, pero volvería para comenzar con los planes de la boda.

—Yo no sé de qué te quejas –soltó Amelia sentada en el suelo, junto un montón de discos que Asher tenía, su abuela Molly se los había regalado cada Navidad, cada cumpleaños, y cada día festivo, así que tenía bastantes muy buenos, claro que en su mayoría no eran originales.

—No sé de qué me hablas –la observó.

—Bueno, sobre Draco siendo tu papá, siempre has querido uno.

—Pero no uno como Draco –soltó.

—Oh, por favor, te conozco Asher, eres mi mejor amigo –se burló la niña –sé más cosas de ti que incluso tu madre, y los dos sabemos que eres la persona más feliz porque Draco Malfoy sea tu padre.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Lo ayudaste a que conquistara a tu madre, a pesar de que según tú, Theo lo era todo para ti, como un papá.

—Él abandonó a mi mamá cuando se enteró que yo venía en camino, crecí escuchando como mis tíos se expresaban de ella por ser una "mujer fácil que le abrió las piernas al primer tipo con dinero que se topó" si le dejaron con un niño, es porque se lo merecía –observó la firma de Draco en su yeso.

— ¿Sabes algo? –Amelia se puso de pie y se detuvo frente a él –él no tiene la culpa de que la familia de tu madre fuera así.

—Oh vamos, no vas a ponerte de su lado ¿o sí?

— ¿Y qué si lo hago? –Frunció el cejo –dime ¿yo tengo la culpa de que los niños en el colegio se burlen de mí? –se quitó la peluca, dejando la calva a la vista, es que yo tengo la culpa de que siendo una buena persona, lo único que ellos vean y critiquen sea esto –se señaló la cabeza –pensé que eras algo más inteligente, eres el único que no me molestaba y me defendía, y pensé que era porque podías, eras capaz de ver más allá de lo que las personas queremos mostrar, pero no, eres otro tonto niño berrinchudo, que cuando tiene lo que siempre quiso enfrente, lo arruina todo por un berrinche.

—No es un berrinche, Amelia.

—Vas a terminar haciendo que las cosas entre tus padres no funcionen, y vas a odiarte cuando eso ocurra.

— ¿Lo sabes por experiencia? –se burló el niño.

— ¡Sí! –Espetó dolida –he tenido cáncer demasiado tiempo, voy de días increíbles a residir por semanas en el infierno, y sé lo que es que seas la razón por la cual tus padres discuten, Asher, sé lo que es ser la causante por la que se divorcien.

—Yo no me refería… -intentó remediarlo pero la niña negó.

—Quédate con tu cabello –le aventó la peluca a las piernas –al parecer, era lo que te hacía ser una buena persona.

—Estás exagerando.

—No, lo necesitas más que yo ahora, tienes razón, Draco te abandonó, a ti y a tu madre, volvió, sin saber que era tu padre, por eso no te lo dijo, pero ¿Cuántas veces ocurre en la vida volver con el amor de tu vida?

—Él no es el amor de la vida de mi madre.

—Tal vez no, pero tu madre lo ama, incluso después de todos estos años, ellos están juntos por amor, más que porque sea lo mejor para ti, ellos están dándose una oportunidad de ser felices, de ser la familia que no han sido por diez años, y tú lo estás arruinando todo, eres demasiado egoísta, tal vez, terminaste siendo igual a tu abuelo Arthur.

El niño no dijo nada, Amelia había salido de su habitación, sabía que su madre lo regañaría por hacer enfadar a Amelia, pero podría soportarlo, ella había cruzado la línea al compararlo con su abuelo Arthur, lo quería, a él siempre lo había tratado con cortesía, sabía que el padre de su madre, luchaba cada que estaba con él, por ser cariñoso, pero podía verlo en su mirada, la forma en la que a pesar de todo, no lograba quererlo, posiblemente era el recuerdo permanente de que su hija había arruinado su vida.

Asher salió cuando escuchó de nuevo la puerta, la voz divertida de Pansy Parkinson o mejor dicho, Potter, llegó a sus oídos, quiso levantarse e ir hasta la sala, pero mejor se quedó en su silla, no quería más miradas de "pobre niñito, se enteró que su papá es Draco Malfoy".

Se giró hasta su restirador, tenía un montón de dibujos comenzados, pero ninguno terminado, otros tantos los había arruinado cuando se enteró de en realidad, sí tenía un padre, aventó todo lo que tenía encima, ofuscado.

Amelia tenía razón, adoraba la idea de tener un padre, pero algo en él, una pequeña parte, hacía que sintiera una furia enorme, había soñado con eso toda su corta edad ¿por qué se resistía en ese momento? ¿Por qué las cosas cambiaban sólo porque fuera Draco Malfoy su padre?

Él le agradaba, incluso cuando lo conoció y lo único que hacían era pelear el uno con el otro, le agradaba hacerlo, había desbancado rápidamente a Theo en ese lugar que tenía, y hubo un momento, en el que deseo, que pudiese quererlo tanto, que se ofreciera a ponerle su apellido, en lugar de ser Theo.

Asher levantó la vista cuando la puerta de su habitación volvió a abrirse, Theodore Nott entró con una sonrisa y se sentó sobre la cama.

—Te traje un obsequio –le estiró un portarretratos que ya enmarcaba una foto.

—&—

Un mes y medio, era lo que había pasado desde que había hablado con Theo al respecto de llevar su apellido, sabía por las pláticas que escuchaba que Draco había vuelto, pero él le había dicho a su madre, que no quería verlo, y cuando le comentó los deseos de él por vivir con ellos, se había negado rotundamente.

Esa mañana, su madre no llevaba la sortija que Draco le había dado de compromiso, en realidad, ya no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que le había visto usarla, su sonrisa no era tan brillante, y su hermoso cabello largo y pelirrojo no estaba tan arreglado, y a pesar de que se había duchado esa mañana, lo veía un poco opaco.

— ¿Estás enferma? –la cuestionó cuando se sentó frente a él, después de dejarle la comida frente a él.

—No ¿por qué? –sonrió.

—Tenemos diez años de conocernos, mamá –mordió un brócoli.

—Ya son muchos años, tienes razón –sonrió, pero su tono divertido era un poco frío.

—Tampoco estás usando tu sortija –le señaló la mano con el tenedor, Ginny encogió sus brazos, escondiéndolos debajo de la mesa.

—Estaba cocinando, por eso.

—Ya no van a casarse ¿cierto?

—Cierto –sonrió –Ash, quiero que comprendas que siempre que tenga que decidir entre tú y otra persona, siempre serás mi elección, siempre ha sido así, y eso no va a cambiar.

—Supongo que no lo tomó muy bien –se burló.

—En realidad lo aceptó –informó la mujer haciendo que el tenedor se detuviera camino a la boca del niño –dijo que puede esperar a que seas un adulto…

—Y madure –soltó el niño.

—No, para que retomemos el plan de una boda, no quiere arruinar nuestra relación madre-hijo.

—No veo nada malo entonces.

—Terminé con él, Asher –informó Ginny –no voy a pedirle que espere por mí, no sería justo, porque incluso cuando tengas 50 años, y no vivas conmigo, tengas tus propios hijos, seguirá importándome que no me visites, por no verlo, y no puedo excluirlo de mi vida como quieres que haga, es tu padre, sí, cometió muchos errores, también.

—Eso ya lo dijiste –comentó el niño enfadado.

—Tú fuiste quien lo quiso en su vida, aun y cuando yo me negué, y respeté tu decisión, porque en el fondo, sabía que esa bonita relación, era porque es tu padre, no tanto por su adorable personalidad.

—Yo sólo me niego a ser su hijo, tú puedes volver a tus planes de boda, no te preocupes –siguió comiendo.

—Ojalá fuese así de fácil, Asher –sonrió la mujer.

—&—

Asher Weasley encendió la televisión, algo que normalmente no haría, pero sin duda un hábito que había adquirido de tanto tiempo que había solido pasar con Draco, dos meses habían pasado, su madre había estado ocupada con su trabajo, ya que Harry había vuelto al set, a filmar una película que auguraba sería la más taquillera en los últimos años, lo había dejado al cuidado de Pansy, y la chica no era tan desastrosa como pensó que sería.

—Muy bien, así que, señoras y señores, con ustedes ¡Draco Malfoy!

El niño puso los ojos en blanco, y estuvo a punto de cambiarle cuando habló. —Esta canción, la escribí recientemente, recibí un buen consejo, de la persona más inteligente del mundo, un niño de diez años –todos los del publico rieron –el me inspiró a ser un poco más abierto, y dijo que la mejor forma de conquistar chicas, sería haciendo esto –sonrió –pero yo sólo quiero conquistar a una, y ésta canción se llama "Time Well Spent" y espero que la disfruten.

La música comenzó a sonar, y Asher bajó el control, dejándolo a un lado.

 _And I was woken by the_

 _Thought in my head,_

 _"Time to see the world_

 _And get up out this bed._

 _With feet walk with_

 _And a little time to kill,_

 _I grab my guitar so I can_

 _Go and chill._

 _Out of the box hill,_

 _Cotch I will,_

 _Won't stop till I fall_

 _Asleep._

 _I'll take my time and_

 _Relax in the sun because I heard time flies_

 _When you're having fun._

 _And I've no idea_

 _Where that day gone went._

 _Yet I know that it's time well spent_

 _Yeah_

 _And I remember_

 _Sharing lips with her,_

 _The coming weeks_

 _Were to blur._

 _'Cause time with her is_

 _Like no other._

 _She can make a winter's_

 _Day feel like the summer._

 _And it's oh so nice to have_

 _Her alone,_

 _'Cause you know I made_

 _Her leave her mobile_

 _Phone at home._

 _The clock's ticking, but i_

 _Don't mind_

 _Because there's no one_

 _Else I'd rather share my_

 _Time._

 _And I have no idea_

 _Where those weeks gone went._

 _Yet I know that it's time well_

 _Spent._

 _So I sing._

 _Oh-oh_

 _Reminded of the time in 1999,_

 _I started a brand new school._

 _Behaved? I'd be lying._

 _'Cause you'll be finding_

 _Me_

 _'Round the back of that_

 _Sports hall wall._

 _Taking teachers though the_

 _Bends,_

 _With our little sets of friends._

 _Yeah, we're about as focused_

 _As a broken camera lends._

 _My first fight, my first fall for_

 _A girl._

 _You know I – I wouldn't swap_

 _Those few years for the world._

 _'Cause I have no idea_

 _Where those years gone_

 _Went._

 _Yet I know that it's time_

 _Well spent._

 _So I sing._

 _Oh-oh._

El público aplaudió cuando el rubio dejó de cantar y bajó la guitarra, la presentadora, que era una mujer bastante atractiva, según Asher, se detuvo junto a Malfoy, que no le prestó la atención que cualquier cantante varón hubiese prestado.

—Vaya, es un giro bastante interesante en tu carrera, Draco –sonrió.

—Lo sé, ya lo dije, alguien me inspiró a dar ese cambio tan grande.

—Ese niño tiene que ser muy sabio.

—Bueno, lo es, si le conocieras, quedarías encantada.

— ¿Cómo lo conociste? –inquirió.

—Es mi hijo.

Asher se inclinó hacia la televisión, completamente sorprendido, incluso la boca se le abrió, de la sorpresa ¿había dicho en televisión nacional que él era su hijo?

—Un hijo, vaya, hasta donde nosotros sabíamos, eres soltero y… bueno…

—Estoy soltero, por el momento, sí, pero… Asher vino al mundo hace diez años, lo siento –extendió las manos –chicas, pero soy un tipo de una sola mujer.

—Así que la madre de tu hijo…

—Ginevra Weasley –asintió.

La presentadora comenzó a atacar a Draco con preguntas sobre Asher, y para asombro del niño, todas las preguntas que le hicieron sobre sus gustos personales, terminaron siendo los correctos, jamás se equivocó, incluso cuando le preguntaron cuál era su materia favorita, él respondió que era historia, en lugar de inglés, había parloteado a su alrededor siempre, y todo el tiempo pensaba que Draco lo ignoraba, vaya sorpresa, al parecer, sin duda le interesaba lo que le decía, sonrió, completamente alegre de lo que había dicho Draco de él.

—&—

Draco se detuvo en la puerta, el niño frente a él tenía el cabello más largo de lo que recordaba, ya no tenía yeso, pero aún tenía un cabestrillo, se asomó sorprendido, pero no vio a nadie más acompañándole, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Este… -musitó, llevándose la mano a la nuca, completamente sorprendido.

—Pansy me trajo, pero dijo que nos daría privacidad y que esperaría abajo.

—Claro, claro ¿quieres algo de beber? Tengo Cherrytree…

—No –lo cortó –sólo he venido por ti.

— ¿Por mí? –su rostro se convirtió en una mueca confusa.

—Harry le habló a Pansy, mi mamá está internada en un hospital de San Petersburgo.

Draco no necesitó más información, entró a tomar sus documentos y salió del lugar sujetando la mano sana del niño, ni siquiera cerró la puerta de su apartamento.

—Alguien va a meterse, idiota –soltó Asher negando divertido, se soltó y regresó a cerrar la puerta.

El vuelo fue una tortura para Draco, a pesar de que no sentía el aura de incomodidad saliendo del niño hacia él, es como si después de esos días, Asher hubiese realmente olvidado que era su padre.

—Sabes, Amelia ya no quiere ser mi amiga –musitó serio.

—Es una tonta –soltó fingiendo seguir dormido.

—Se enojó conmigo porque no quería que fueras mi padre, dijo que no quería ser amiga de una persona como yo –observó por la ventanilla cuando se percató que Draco se giró al verlo –dijo que… yo era como mi abuelo Arthur.

—Tu abuelo Arthur –soltó Draco divertido –no es porque inicie guerras sin sentido con la familia inútil de tu madre, pero mi padre –se llevó la mano al pecho –mi padre es un bastardo idiota, casi tanto como el tuyo –tu abuelo Weasley no puede ser ni de chiste tan cruel.

—A ti no te dicen hombre fácil, que merecías quedar embarazado y que todo lo que tuviste que pasar, era…

—Tu abuelo Lucius, contigo sería diferente –admitió –mandó arreglar una habitación para cuando quisieras ir a verlo –cerró los ojos, despreocupado –colocó estantes nuevos y los dejó vacíos, porque sólo pondrás los que sean de tu agrado, así sean los más sobrevalorados por la juventud y eso –se burló –yo hubiese deseado que me picara con un palo en el hombro suavemente al menos una vez, para que me hiciera saber que estaba orgulloso.

—En la forma en la que me vio tu padre en la cena, y en la boda de Harry y Pansy –admitió el niño –yo hubiese deseado que mi abuelo Arthur me viera con ese orgullo, pero…

—El problema de tu abuelo contigo y tu madre, soy yo, el creía que arruinaría la vida de Ginny, y no estaba tan equivocado, es sólo que no supo… enfocar su odio a la persona correcta, y siento haber dejado que tu madre sufriera en manos de tu abuelo.

—Quiero ser un Malfoy –musitó el niño en un tono tímido –quiero que… -suspiró –quiero que me reconozcas como tu hijo, si tú quieres…

—Nah –negó –no es necesario Ash, si tú no quieres…

—Pero lo quiero, quiero seguir siendo amigo de Amelia, quiero que me golpee la cabeza cada que hago bromas sobre los personajes célebres de la historia y le haga creer que son hechos verídicos –negó –el cabello comenzó a crecerle, y no pude estar ahí cuando le dijeron que está en remisión.

—Ser Malfoy no afectará las cosas, si quieres puedo ir a hablar con ella.

—Claro que no –frunció el ceño –no, no, no, te lo prohíbo, Draco.

—Yo sólo ofrecía mi ayuda –rió.

—Oh no, que seas mi padre… tienes que ir desbloqueando derechos, y el avergonzarme frente a mis amigos es uno muy avanzado.

xXx

Draco observó a Harry, que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, se puso de pie de inmediato en cuanto los vio, le sonrió a Draco, cuando notó que el niño iba tomado de su mano.

—Al parecer, ya han comenzado la reconciliación.

—Así es –admitió Asher –pero me ha prohibido que le llame idiota en público.

—Y adivina –soltó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, esto es un lugar público.

—No tardan en dar de alta a Ginevra, sólo ha sido un susto mortal, nada grave, para mí –se encogió de hombros –está, derretiría un polo con su furia, mira, ahí viene –sonrió divertido.

Draco se giró hasta donde Harry señaló, la pelirroja avanzó hasta él y sin miramientos le golpeó completamente furiosa. —Oye, tranquila, nena –soltó él.

—Eres un maldito imbécil ¡Jamás debí confiar en ti! ¡Te odio!

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Eres un maldito mentiroso, embustero –lo golpeó en el pecho enfurecida –dijiste que aprovecharías ese viaje para operarte maldito idiota, pero no lo hiciste.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no lo hice? –frunció el ceño.

—Porque está embarazada –soltó Harry ocultando la sonrisa divertida que tenía.

—No me jodas –vociferó Draco, quedándose inmóvil.

—Dos malditos meses –soltó enfadada –dos, malditos, meses

—Nuestro hijo –musitó Draco incrédulo –está, presente –señaló con la cabeza a Asher.

— ¿Tendré un hermano? –soltó encantado.

—&—

Hermione le golpeó las manos a Ginevra, estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de arreglarse el velo que llevaba colocado en el hermoso tocado que había elegido Pansy, y que en modo de disculpa por haberla metido en problemas, Luna Lovegood había diseñado para su boda.

—Si sigues así, irás atada ¿comprendes? –bufó la castaña.

—Lo siento, es la primera vez que hago esto –admitió.

—Se te nota el chícharo aun con el vestido –informó Pansy con una sonrisa.

—No la molestes ¿quieres? –soltó Hermione enfadada.

— ¿Ron te dijo si vendrían mis padres?

—Sólo sé que Charlie está aquí, de lo demás, no sé mucho.

—Gracias –se acomodó el velo una vez más, ganándose un manotazo nuevo.

xXx

Ginevra avanzó lentamente hasta el altar, donde Draco la esperaba, a su lado, como "padrino" del rubio, estaba Asher, que le sonreía, Ginny se aferró un poco más al brazo de Ron, ya que su padre no había asistido a la boda, a pesar de que Draco, Asher y ella, habían ido a hablar con él, el resto de sus hermanos, tampoco habían asistido.

Sujetó la mano de Draco cuando Ron terminó de decirle lo que fuera que hubiese dicho, no prestó nada de atención estaba nerviosa, absoluta y completamente nerviosa.

Se las arregló para decir sus votos, y para decir acepto, porque no podía creer que estuviera casándose con Draco, para ser honesta, jamás pasó por su cabeza que algo así pudiese pasar en algún momento.

xXx

Draco hizo rodeara su cuello con sus brazos una vez que estuvieron en la pista, la sujetó de las caderas, pegándola a su cuerpo, la música suave comenzó a sonar, ella sonrió, así que Draco acercó su rostro hasta ella y la besó, suavemente.

—Ya estoy muriendo por deshacerme de ese vestido, _Señora Malfoy._

—Tendrás que esperar –sonrió divertida.

—Te tengo una sorpresa –murmuró, comenzando a besar su mejilla hasta su cuello.

—Bueno, esa ya me la diste hace un mes –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí bueno, ésta sin duda te alegrará, aunque no tanto como casarte conmigo.

Draco disfrutó el rostro de la mujer cuando se quedó quieta, cuando el lento vals dejó de sonar, para dar paso a otra melodía, la reconoció en fracción de segundos, era la canción favorita de Ginevra, Asher se lo había comentado alguna vez, que esa canción la amaba, porque le recordaba a su padre, y bueno, que había sido la primera canción que le había cantado cuando era un bebé.

El rostro de la pelirroja se giró asombrada, cuando la voz masculina pronunció las primeras letras de la canción.

 _Fear is like a tree_

 _That grows inside of me silently_

 _And you could be my blood_

 _And be a part of me secretly_

Ginny se giró hasta Draco, que sonrió y se encogió de hombros, lo único que podía faltarle era tener a su banda favorita cantando en su boda —y conocerles por primera vez en años— el hombre sobre el escenario sonrió, para placer de Ginevra.

—Agradezco que esto pasara después de que dijeras sí –argumentó Draco.

—Eres un idiota –chilló, y se hubiese aventado a sus brazos, si no hubiese estado embarazada.

 _Open my eyes, let me see you_

 _And blow this blinding darkness away_

 _Open my eyes, let me find you_

 _Give me a sign_

La canción avanzó como tenía que serlo, mientras ella recargaba su mejilla sobre el pecho de su ahora esposo, observando hacia el varón que cantaba, no iba a perderse de verlo en vivo ahora que lo tenía, sonrió, feliz, se habían conocido gracias a ellos, y su ausencia en el backstage, si los hubiese encontrado a ellos, en lugar de Draco, todo esto jamás hubiese ocurrido.

—Gracias –murmuró observando a Draco –por traerlos.

—En realidad, fue mi padre, es su obsequio para ti, porque hiciste de su nieto un ávido lector, un digno heredero –Ginny rió divertida –y porque hiciste a su hijo el hombre más feliz en el mundo.

 _Take the world and fold me in_

 _Free the soul behind the sin_

 _The endless dark will be the death of my senses._

Colocó sus manos en los hombros de Draco y se acercó a él para besarlo, las sensaciones se dispararon, como un montón de fuegos artificiales dentro de ella, como si fuese la primera vez que le besaba, que estaba entre sus brazos, cada poro de su piel desprendía tanta felicidad.

—Te amo, Draco Malfoy –musitó.

 _Take my heart and hold it in_

 _Kill the beast under my skin_

 _The endless dark will be the death of my senses._

El rubio acarició su mejilla, para después unirse en un largo beso, mientras los invitados se unían a ellos en la pista y la banda sobre el escenario cambiaba la melodía por un ritmo más movido y contagioso.

Draco y Ginny se alejaron, rompiendo el beso, saliendo de la pista, mientras veían a lo lejos a su pequeño hijo bailando algo alocado con su pequeña amiga Amelia.

* * *

Hola, el asterisco después del 2002 es porque en la canción original, dice 2008.

Las canciones puestas aquí en itálica y centradas pertenecen a Tom Felton, ( ** _We Belong_** y ** _Time Well Spent_** ) la última canción se llama _**Open My Eyes**_ , y ninguna de todas estas canciones me pertenecen, las utilizo con fines recreativos y sin intención de lucro, gracias por la atención y por favor, no me demanden xD


End file.
